Harry Potter Y La Magia De La Amistad
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: Sexto año ha comenzado y nuestros protagonistas ya no son unos niños, en este curso encontraran el amor y el odio, pero sobretodo la amistad.Dentro de una guerra que ha comenzado y donde ya no hay marcha atrás ...
1. Cap 1

**Harry Potter : Y La Magia De La Amistad **

Sexto año ha comenzado, y nuestros protagonistas ya no son unos niños, en este curso encontraran el amor y el odio, pero sobre todo la amistad, dentro de una guerra que ha comenzado y donde ya no hay marcha atrás ...

**Capitulo 1 El Inicio Del Verano ... Una Ves Mas en Privet Drive**

-Esos anormales, mira que decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer con tigo, solo eso me faltaba recibir amenazas de esos ... esos ...-

Repetía tío Vernon desde el frente del volante con su rostro, rojo por el coraje y de seguro la vergüenza, parecía increíble que solo hace un par de minutos cuando los amigos del niño que vivió, le habían advertido, o mas bien amenazado, según las propias palabras de Ojo loco, por el trato de ellos a Harry que su rostro había palidecido, al ver el Ojo Mágico de Moody que seguramente lo había impresionado, ahora, volvía a sentirse seguro de si mismo y había comenzado una sarta de palabras a la gente del mundo anormal a la que pertenecía su odiado sobrino. De repente, y viendo el espejo retro visor, observo a su sobrino quien yacía impasible viendo desde la ventana a los otros vehículos y transeúntes de Surrey . En otras ocasiones al comenzar a hablar de esa manera del mundo mágico, su sobrino Harry, comenzaba a dar señas de enojarse, pero esta ves, era como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si, le hubieran cambiado a su odioso sobrino, después de todo el y su esposa, lo conocían, pues lo habían criado desde que tenia un año de edad, por que sus padres, habían sido asesinados, al protegerlo ... si .. protegerlo, por que el asesino de sus padres, iba por el, iba a matarlo, a causa de una profecía, que ya lo había marcado desde antes de venir al mundo, curiosamente, el aún pensaba que podía haberse liberado, pues había otro niño que podía ser el de la profecía, pero el asesino, lo termino de marcar, y no esa marca que lleva en la frente, esa cicatriz, en forma de rayo, el único vestigio que quedo en el de esa noche, si no el haberlo elegido como su igual, ... su igual, el asesino lo escogió a el y ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Desde que habían salido de la estación de trenes su tía, no había dicho nada, tal ves, las "advertencias" de los amigos de su sobrino la habían asustado tanto, que siquiera había apoyado a su esposo en los insultos a los amigos y al mundo al que pertenecía su sobrino Harry. Y Dudley, su primo, iba sumido en un video juego portátil.

-HOO! MALDICIÓN, - Dudley había roto el silencio, y ahora, parecía querer romper ese aparato que llevaba en las manos,

-Tesoro, Cachorrito, que sucede- decía Petunia hablando por primera vez desde la estación King's Cross desde el asiento del copiloto en la parte delantera del auto.

-Este MALDITO aparato, ya no funciona

-Pero si te lo hemos comprado la semana pasada – respondía Vernon como queriendo calmar al bodoque que tenia por hijo

-Pues ya no FUNCIONA, NECESITO otro- decía mientras habría la ventana y arrojaba el costoso aparato a la carretera

Y al parecer como si estuvieran a una cuadra de distancia, pues a los oídos de Harry eso parecía, una discusión, de cuando le comprarían un nuevo juego comenzaba, mientras Vernon doblaba a la derecha y Harry, quien hasta el momento, había tenido la mirada perdida, fijaba sus verdes ojos en la calle por donde ahora transitaba el vehículo, pues en esa calle estaba un parque, el parque de Little Whining, un parque que le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de una persona, que había perdido hace solo unas semanas, una persona a quien el consideraba la única familia que le quedaba, pues a pesar de no tener congeniedad sanguínea era su Padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, Harry recordaba, que de no haber sido un prófugo el estaría viviendo con el y pasaría el verano a su lado, sin embargo, lo había perdido, había muerto por ir a rescatarlo cuando Harry creía que el era el que rescataría a su Padrino ahora una ves mas se sentía solo. Este parque le traía una recuerdo a Harry y ahora observaba un lugar en especial ... observaba un arbusto –Ese arbusto- pensaba –Fue donde lo había visto por primera vez, sin poder evitarlo, una cálida, lagrima rozaba su mejilla, al recordarlo, y de pronto también recordó, que se había prometido no llorar, no derrumbarse, así que esa lagrima desaparecía al pasar su mano para borrar, toda huella de su existencia, y no volvió a asomarse ninguna otra.

-Si cariño, mañana mismo tu padre ira al centro a comprarte ese nuevo juego que salió, ya no te preocupes- decía Petunia, cuando llegaban al No. 4 de Privet Drive, al parecer finalizando la discusión, ... una ves mas Dudley había ganado

-Te encierras en tu habitación, y no sales hasta la cena- decía Vernon mientras Harry arrastraba su baúl a la entrada de la casa, una ves mas no había discutido, el ya estaba acostumbrado al buen Humor de su adorable tío, suspiro antes de entrar, y no pudo, evitar pensar, que aunque su padrino siguiera con vida, lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore, lo hubiera confinado a vivir con sus tíos para "protegerlo" , y para su desgracia, se encontraba ... Una Ves Mas en Privet Drive.

Cielos, espero no estarme metiendo en camisa de once varas,ºº pero ya esta aquí una pequeña introducción, pensé que seria una buena idea, empezar donde finalizo,¬¬ por que nunca vemos o leemos lo que hace Harry en Privet Drive, solo leemos un pequeño resumen, pues bueno, me aventurare y lo averiguaremos juntos, por eso si tienen ideas y son buenas las añadiremos, como es muy pronto para que empiecen los Pulitzer ejm. Quiero decir los tomatazos, yo los invito a que sigan mi historia, en la que claro, no busco ningún tipo de lucro y aclarando que ® **los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de J.K. Rowling y la Warner** . Gracias.

LunaNis


	2. CAP 2 : De Cartas Y Disculpas

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: goldfinger-potter y Anilec,(mis primeros reviews!) ojala que mi historia no los defraude, y aquí esta el 2ª capitulo………. Capitulo 2 De Cartas Y Disculpas ... 

La rutina en el día de Harry era tan fácil de explicar; todos lo días desde que regreso de Hogwarts, se encontraba confinado en su habitación con la única excepción de bajar a la cocina a tomar sus alimentos, recoger la mesa y lavar la loza, eran sus únicos deberes con los Dursley, ya no lo trataban como a un elfo domestico. Sus paseos de las tardes por Little Whining, no los había vuelto a realizar, pues no encontraba ningún sentido en ellos, si tendría compañía, por que lo mas seguro, es que alguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, lo siguiera, y desde que había regresado al no 4 de Privet Drive, lo único que quería era estar solo. Así que sus actividades, encerrado en las cuatro paredes de la alcoba mas pequeña de la casa, se limitaban a los deberes del colegio, a revisar unos libros que había procurado tomar clandestinamente de la biblioteca, antes de que el ultimo curso finalizara y a recibir y contestar la correspondencia, que prácticamente le llegaba todos los días; tampoco se había procurado escuchar las noticias sobre "situaciones extrañas", ni había tratado de leer el periódico Muggle, ni recibía el Profeta, no tenia ningún sentido si Dumbledore no deseaba que recibiera noticias, no las recibiría y si algo realmente importante llegaba a suceder, ya se lo habrían dar a saber.

Por fin!-

Decía para si mismo, pues había terminado con sus deberes de Historia de la Magia, que por ser la materia mas aburrida la había dejado al ultimo lo que indicaba que ya había terminado todos sus deberes del Colegio, rompiendo increíblemente el record de su mejor amiga Hermione, a quien, le llevaba dos semanas el terminar sus deberes, aunque el sabia que era por que ella hacia de mas y los perfeccionaba, no por nada era la mejor alumna que la casa de Gryffindor hubiera visto pasar y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Ron su mejor amigo, a quien de seguro, aún no ha empezado los deberes, pues en su ultima carta le mencionaba como iban los partidos preliminares para la nacional de Quidditch y que el no perdía detalle. Así que desde que llego del colegio, por primera ves sintió que esto era algo que les contaría a sus dos mejores amigos; pues el no había tenido esa iniciativa, solo se limitaba a responder a la correspondencia. Después de tomar un breve descanso al recordar a sus dos mejores amigos, tomo un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir:

_Hola Ron:_

_Como van esas preeliminares, espero a tu equipo favorito, le este hiendo bien, yo acabo de terminar los deberes y creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer, ahora si que tengo mi tiempo libre, en fin salúdame a todos en la madriguera_

_Harry_

No esta nada mal- pensó- Donde estará Hedwing –dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana que se encontraba abierta,- A esta hora de seguro esta cazando – asomo el rostro, y sintió como una cálida brisa le rozaba las mejillas y por primera ves en una semana sentía ganas de salir a dar un paseo, pero de repente el sonido de un gato, le recordó, que lo mas seguro era que hubiese alguien ahí afuera, tal ves observándolo en esos mismos momentos, suspiro resignado y regreso a su escritorio a escribirle a su mejor amiga:

_Hermione :_

_Como van tus vacaciones en Alemania? Espero bien, yo ..._

No, no, no- decía mientras arrugaba el pergamino y tomaba uno en blanco

_Hermy:_

_Sabes ya termine mis deberes y no tengo nada mas que hacer, ..._

Tampoco ... No puede ser- decía mientras volvía a arrugar el pergamino -Que me pasa- se preguntaba mientras releía la carta de Ron, -Por que me complico mas con ella que con Ron? ... Vamos Harry es solo una carta- se decía a si mismo

_Hola Miony:_

Me preguntaba, que haces en Alemania yo estoy un , 

Como que ¿que haces en Alemania? ¿En que estoy pensando?- y volvía a deshacerse de ese pergamino para tomar otro

_Hermione, hola:_

Toc, toc, - A CENAR! - se escucho desde la planta de abajo la gruñona vos de su tío, que lo llamaba por medio de una escoba con la que golpeaba el techo, para no tener que subir al cuarto de su sobrino, Harry cerro el tintero, y se levanto del escritorio un poco confuso, no era la primera ves que le escribía a su amiga, pero si era la primera ves que no encontraba las palabras exactas para escribirle, y se preguntaba por que? Pensaría en ello mas tarde, sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, su estomago reclamaba alimento, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta con la idea de que cuando regresara, escribiría por fin la carta.

-Si , y con la llegada de ese nuevo socio, la compañía crecerá, por que sus acciones pasan el 50 de todas, las acciones, lamentablemente, el señor Brook dejara la presidencia de la empresa y mira que le ha hecho muy bien y ...- se interrumpió al ver como Harry entraba en la cocina ; el señor Brook jefe de Vernon, se había quedado en quiebra y había vendido la mayoría de sus acciones a un nuevo socio, Vernon ya llevaba toda la semana hablando de eso, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la perspectiva de un nuevo jefe. – ha ... eres tu', hay esta la cena te puedes servir, bien Petunia, me voy tengo que supervisar como va lo de la casa para el nuevo socio- decía mientras se levantaba del comedor y se dirigía a la puerta –y asegúrate de que ese sobrino tuyo lave los platos y deje muy limpio donde cene- finalizaba para salir por la puerta de la casa

-hg! Otra vez verduras – pensaba Harry, lamentablemente, la dieta de Dudley seguía y con el toda la familia, aunque solo parecía que Vernon había bajado de peso por que Dudley apenas cabía en la silla y según Harry estaba mas gordo a cada segundo, lamentablemente y con el hambre que tenia se tendría que conformar, con lo que había.

-Mama tengo que ir a casa de Gordón ha ... a hacer el trabajo de la escuela- decía Dudley mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Claro cariño, no llegues tarde, y estudia mucho- le decía su madre mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Gordón era un integrante de la pandilla de Dudley y siempre se reunían en su casa por que los padres de este casi nunca estaban, Harry sabia que en casa de el Dudley haría de todo menos estudiar. Después de calentarse la cena Harry se sentaba en el comedor, y apagaba el TV con el control, que siempre estaba en posesión de su primo, y para su sorpresa su tía entraba en la cocina, nuevamente, en lugar de irse a la estancia a espiar a los vecinos, como lo hacia todas las tardes, se puso a limpiar la mesa, y a Harry le daba la impresión de que quería hablar con el

-Pero que cosas piensas Harry- pensaba para si mismo, su tía lo había estado ignorando desde que comenzó el verano, por que querría ella hablarle ahora?

-Ahora no te interesas en el tele diario? – pregunto Petunia con una vos que a Harry le parecía de indiferencia con una pizca de curiosidad que hubiera resultado gracioso, a no ser por que el hecho de que su tía le estuviera hablando lo intrigaba

-No – respondió, un poco sorprendido aún

-Ha – dijo ella como buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir

-Si bueno, ya termine- decía Harry como intentando terminar la gran charla, mientras iba a lavar los trastes

-No es necesario- dijo Petunia refiriéndose obviamente a lo que intentaba hacer su sobrino

-Que cosa?- pregunto un tanto extrañado al no comprender lo que había querido decir

-Yo limpiare esta noche- como diciendo, mañana te toca a ti.

-En ese caso, me retiro- decía mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su habitación

-Yo .. .. –ella titubeo- yo quería agradecerte – eso sin duda le había costado mucho trabajo pronunciar,

-Agradecerme?-Harry se detuvo en seco- Que cosa? – pregunto dándose la vuelta con la cara de cómo quien dice, "quien eres y que le hiciste a mi tía"

-El haber ayudado a Dudley el año pasado- dijo en esta ocasión sin titubear, con decisión

-No ...- estaba totalmente sorprendido, y no sabia que decir

-Bien, ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo a la estancia, dejando a Harry aún asimilando lo que ella acababa de decir.

Bien eso si que fue algo nuevo, y a menos de que estuviera soñando había tenido, lo mas parecido a una civilizada conversación con su tía ,si a lo que había pasado, se le podía llamar conversación, no sabia ni como pero ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación frente al pergamino en donde ya había puesto un saludo y en esta ocasión, no razono nada y escribió

_Hermione, hola:_

_Me acaba de pasar lo mas raro del mundo, no te asustes no es nada malo, bueno eso digo yo, mi tía Petunia, claro no tengo otra, me acaba de dar las gracias por lo que paso con Dudley y los Dementores, el año pasado, aún no lo puedo creer, me dejo sin habla, tu que piensas? En fin, también termine los deberes, y el verano acaba de comenzar, espero no aburrirme, quisiera estar con tigo en Alemania, espero estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones, Ron de seguro todavía no empieza los deberes me ha escrito y dice estar metido en los pormenores del Nacional de Quidditch, que envidia me da, pues también me gustaría estar en la madriguera_

Un saludo, de un, aún contrariado 

_Harry_

Bien, en esta ocasión no lo releeré – dijo Harry mientras doblaba la carta y la sellaba para poder enviarla.- ya tengo las cartas, pero ahora me falta el mensajero, donde estará Hedwing?- decía mientras se dirigía a la ventana, esperando verla – ya paso su hora de cacería, espero este bien – a lo lejos pudo observar a un par de aves volando en esa dirección y al minuto dos lechuzas entraban por la ventana, una de ellas blanca como la nieve, con lo que parecía ser un ratón en el pico, y la otra mas pequeña, a la que identifico como la pequeña lechuza de su amigo Ron, pequeña y loca lechuza de su amigo Ron, -Hedwing estas bien? Me tenias preocupado,- la lechuza blanca Ulo débilmente, en agradecimiento, a la preocupación de su amo- Pig, que bueno que estés aquí, tengo una carta para Ron- la lechuza se volvió loca como para decirle que ella le traía una carta a el, Harry se percato y prosiguió a desatar el pequeño sobre que llevaba

_Hola :_

_Pasamos a las finales! Si, si , si, si. Espero te pongas contento con esta noticia. Mis padres fueron a hablar con Dumbledore para ver si te puedes venir a la madriguera, espero que esos Muggles te estén tratando bien, o ya saben como les ira, en fin espero que nos podamos ver pronto_

_Ron_

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al imaginarse la cara de felicidad que ron tenia por que su equipo favorito de Quidditch pasara a las finales. Tomo el sobre donde le había escrito a Ron y agrego.

_P.D. Me alegro mucho de que hayamos PASADO A LAS FINALES! Ron, como si nosotros estuviéramos jugando, en fin, me alegro también de que tus padres estén haciendo lo posible por que valla a la Madriguera, aunque yo no me haría ilusiones conociendo a Dumbledore no creo que me de permiso_

Harry volvió a doblar el sobre y lo coloco en la pata de Pig, para que se la llevara a Ron. Después voltio hacia Hedwing y le dijo. – será mejor que comas, por que quiero que le lleves una carta a Hermione hasta Alemania – la lechuza solo tomo agua y fue al lado de su amo, dispuesta para llevar su carta en ese mismo instante, Harry la comprendió y ato la carta – gracias Hedwing – le dijo mientras la acariciaba. Y se giro a su jaula, tomo su ratón y salió por la ventana .

Que cosas., si a mi me hubieran dicho que Petunia le daría las gracias a su sobrino, habría dicho: "Si, claro y Voldemort se arrepintió y se volvió una banca palomita", pero ha sido una idea de mi sobrina Hitomi, a ver como sale, no?

Bien, ya saben, dudas comentarios tomatazos etc, etc, etc, en los rewius o a mi mail, y tambien les recuerdo que esto es solo un pasatiempo donde no busco ningún tipo de beneficio, y los prsonajes de **Harry Potter ** **son únicos y exclusivos de J.K. Rowling**®** y la Warner**®


	3. Cap 3 : Un Día Afuera de Privet Drive

Primero lo primero esta historia es de una loca fanatica para fans en la que claro, no busco ningún tipo de lucro y aclarando que ® los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de J.K. Rowling y la Warner . Gracias. 

**Capítulo 3 Un Día Afuera de Privet Drive**

**I Parte**

Esa mañana Harry se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, odiaba cuando eso le pasaba, así que decidió levantarse de su cama, pero el dolor era tal, que se puso de rodillas, solo cerro los ojos, después de un par de minutos, retiro sus manos de sus sienes, y su respiración, comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, como pudo se levanto, el dolor dejo su rastro, así que fue a la ventana, que permanecía abierta, por dos razones, primero, el insoportable calor de verano, y segundo, hacia dos días que Hedwing debió haber regresado.

Rayos!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza- hoy si que esta furioso, me pregunto que es lo que estará pasando- por primera ves en dos semanas Harry daba muestras de curiosidad, a lo que estuviera sucediendo en el Mundo Mágico, regreso a su cama y observo el reloj, que marcaba las 7.30 de la mañana. Sabiendo que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió arreglar su cama, y bajar a desayunar, pero algo llamo su atención, una lechuza gris que el no conocía, acababa de entrar a su habitación y se poso en el escritorio, Harry de inmediato se acerco y retiro la carta que traía y la lechuza voló nuevamente hacia la ventana, pero se quedo ahí esperando una posible respuesta, al observar la carta reconoció inmediatamente la letra.

_Harry :_

_Dumbledore me ha escrito, y dice que no has salido de Privet Drive, desde que regresaste. A acaso esos Muggles te tienen encerrado? Si es así házmelo saber e inmediatamente iré a rescatarte, no he ido, por que te pareces tanto a tu padre, que podría jurar que no has salido por que simplemente no te apetece, por que probablemente no tengas animo para salir, yo de repente, me siento igual, pero a diferencia de ti no estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no me queda otra salida que hacer mi trabajo, y me ha sentado bien, el estar ocupado, por lo menos no me la paso pensando en lo que paso, o pretendiendo que no paso, Dumbledore también me dijo, que estas en libertad de salir cuando te plazca, que nunca estarás solo, que sabes a que se refiere, pero que te quiere de vuelta en casa de los Dursley antes de que anochezca. Si quieres un consejo, de un amigo, tómale la palabra y busca algo que hacer, pues se de muy buena fuente que ya terminaste tus deberes (Ron esta como loco haciéndolos, cuando Molly se entero que ya habías acabado, te puso de ejemplo y regaño a Ron) el estar ocupado, te sentara bien_

_Saludos_

_R. Lupin_

Salir cuando me plazca y nunca estaré solo. ... ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Decía un tanto furioso mientras se acercaba al escritorio para tomar un pergamino y responder:

_Lupin_

_Que bueno que tu tengas trabajo que hacer, en cuanto a mi no te preocupes que no me tienen encerrado, pero no he salido, precisamente por que quiero estar solo, ya encontrare que hacer, gracias de todas maneras por preocuparte, y dile a Dumbledore que pensare su oferta, y que si estuviera solo seria mejor_

_Una ves mas gracias_

_Harry_

Ato la carta en la lechuza y la vio partir –Hedwing donde estas? esta bien -se dijo a si mismo y bajo a la cocina, con intención de desayunar, al pasar por el cuarto de sus tíos escucho los ronquidos de Vernon, que acompañados a los de Dud, bien podrían hacerle competencia a la sinfónica de Londres, pero a la que toca en el circo - que bien, la cocina para mi solo- abrió el refrigerador, y saco los ingredientes para un suculento desayuno, el era todo un as en la cocina, pues desde que tenia memoria tenia que hacerse el desayuno, cuando sus tíos descubrieron que era bueno para cocinar, sumaron esa tarea a la lista que ya tenia, de repente escucho como alguien salía de una habitación y el que ya estaba por terminar se dio prisa para que no descubrieran que había tomado un par de tocinos, de un paquete que Vernon tenia escondidos, se levanto y comenzaba a lavar los platos cuando una persona entraba en la cocina

Ha eres tu- decía con indiferencia, su tía desde la puerta de la cocina

Si, buenos días tía- había decidió ser amable con ella después de todo Petunia Dursley no se disculpaba todos los días

No es muy temprano para que estés despierto? – decía ella mientras encendía el TV, Ahora cuando curiosamente solo se encontraban ellos dos solos ella solía cruzar un par de palabras con su sobrino

Bueno, un dolor de cabeza me despertó esta mañana y ya no pude dormir, - ella no le dio mas importancia, pues no sabia que tipo de dolores le daban a su sobrino y empezó a ponerle mas atención al televisor, mientras Harry terminaba de limpiar la mesa.

_Y en otra noticias, esta mañana ha habido un intento de ataque al parecer terrorista, al suscitarse una explosión a las afueras de un hospital de maternidad, por suerte, ha sido en el área de estacionamiento, y no ha habido reportes de heridos, el hospital fue evacuado de inmediato, las autoridades, llegaron al lugar y no encontraron indicios de bomba o lo que haya causado la explosión, hasta el momento, ningún grupo terrorista se ha adjuntado la responsabilidad del ataque, sin embargo el hecho de que haya sucedido, pone en alerta a las autoridades, pues nunca se habían suscitado, hechos como este desde hace mas de 16 años, se pide a la población, que si sabe algo o nota algo raro favor de llamar a su estación de policía local, evitando dar falsas alarmas._

_Y pasando a noticias mas agradables el grupo de ... click!_

Petunia había palidecido ante esta noticia, y había apagado el televisor; Harry había dejado de limpiar. – tal ves era por eso que estaba tan furioso – decía Harry sin darse cuenta de que Petunia lo escuchaba

Hablas de ese Lord cierto? Como es que sabes su estado de animo? – preguntaba aún pálida Petunia

He? – fue la única respuesta de Harry pues aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. – ... no, solo lo supongo, -decía saliendo de su trance

Hace como 18 años, solo había ataques así, y recuerdo que mis padres no me dejaban salir, solo la dejaban salir a ella, solo ella tenia derecho de salir con su noviecito, por que era la preferida de mis padres- decía Petunia, aún en trance, como hablando para si misma, olvidando que Harry estaba ahí

Lo que el mas odiaba en el mundo, hace 18 años era a los Muggles

Muggles? ...

Si personas sin magia, el y sus mortífagos se dedicaban por a si decirlo a matar Muggles

Mortífagos?

Su ejercito, .. sabes lo que hacia mama con su noviecito? ... ellos trataban de que no matara a Muggles como tu y tu la odiabas por eso – Harry había salido de la cocina rumbo a su habitación dejando a su tía atrás, y por primera ves sintió lastima por ella, por que el odio que le profesaba a sus padres se debiera tal ves a su ignorancia, y de repente se le vino algo a la mente _libertad de salir cuando te plazca -_se dirigió a su baúl y tomo un costal con monedas, del mundo mágico, había decidido salir de Privet Drive por primera ves desde que habían empezado sus vacaciones

Después regreso – Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, y dirigirse a la avenida Magnolia, una ves ahí volteo a ambos lados de la calle, parecía desierta, y claro un sábado a las 8.30 de la mañana todo mundo felizmente dormía, lo raro es que al parecer, ni su "escolta" lo seguía, no le dio importancia y con su mano derecha tomo la varita de la bolsa de sus pantalones vaqueros, y la levanto, en el segundo, apareció, un autobús de 3 pisos frente a el, muy parecido al autobús noctámbulo, solo que este era de color blanco, y en el parabrisas la siguiente inscripción : Autobús Mañanero una persona le dio la bienvenida,

Bienvenido al Autobús Mañanero mi nombre es Tina a donde quiere ir señor? – le pregunto sin siquiera levantar la vista una persona idéntica a Stan Shunpike, exceptuando el problema de acne evidente en Stan, Tina parecia tener las mismas orejas Solo que era del sexo femenino, pero era igual de flaca que el

Al Caldero Chorriante en Londres- dijo Harry, mientras observaba las diferencias externas del autobús

Si claro son : 2 sikles ... señor? Cual dijo que era su nombre?

No se lo he dicho – dijo Harry mientras entraba en el autobús -Aquí tiene- a diferencia del autobús Noctámbulo, este autobús no contaba con camas, si no asientos comunes y corrientes, y a esta hora el autobús parecía ir lleno, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso (del periférico?) pues no había lugar, en el primero, como pudo llego a las escaleras, y como pudo subió, pues viajar en este tipo de transportes, no es sencillo, al encontrar un asiento, en la parte trasera del autobús, se sentó inmediatamente, sosteniéndose del asiento, para evitar salir disparado hacia el frente, en una de los asientos, que le quedaban de frente, pudo ver a una persona, leyendo el periódico, y alcanzo a ver que en primera plana decía, _Intento De Ataque Fallido, En Hospital Muggle_

Es el primer ataque a Muggles que se presenta, desde que regreso quien-tu-sabes – decía Tina, quien al percatarse del interés de Harry al periódico, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, pues desde que la noticia se dio a conocer solo se hablaba de eso en el mundo mágico y el no mágico.

Y como sucedió? –pregunto Harry con curiosidad

En el Profeta, dicen que el ataque era para intimidar, a los Muggles y a los Magos, pero al parecer unos aurores, se dieron cuenta y evitaron que la cosa pasara a mayor, ahora todo el mundo tiene miedo, ya no viajan en el autobús noctámbulo, y nosotros somos los que tienen mas trabajo, ... por cierto la siguiente parada es la tuya, te recomiendo que vayas bajando,- dijo Tina, recordando por que había subido al segundo piso

Ha, ... gracias- respondió Harry y se levanto del asiento con intención de bajar, lo que no sabia era que bajaría rápido, por que apenas piso el primer escalón, el autobús se detuvo súbitamente y fue a dar hasta abajo, la caída fue un poco dolorosa, pero se levanto rápidamente y sin problemas por que el autobús estaba quieto al asomarse para ver por que había parado de esa manera, se percato de que una familia de patos, cruzaba frente al autobús, y de repente ...

Patos ? – y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada, a ambos lados del autobús solo había sembradíos, una señora bajaba del autobús, al parecer, se dirigía a una granja, era raro, pero Harry la observo, como si le recordara a alguien, no tuvo tiempo de razonar, por que el autobús arranco sin avisar, y Harry tomo un asiento que estaba libre, el único, al parecer, de un momento a otro ya estaba en Londres.

Caldero Chorriante! – dijo la vos de Tina anunciando el destino al que habían llegado

Apenas Harry puso un pie abajo del autobús escucho

Vuelva a viajar con nosotros- y en el segundo una ráfaga de viento se llevo el transporte que lo había traído

Harry entro al local, y pudo observar que no había gente, se dirigió a la parte trasera para quedar frente a una barda hecha con ladrillos y con solo tocar, unos cuantos, esta se abrió como una puerta para dar paso al Callejón Diagon; tampoco había mucha gente, al parecer solo las personas que trabajaban ahí, y la mayoría de los locales aún estaban cerrados, recordó que solo la semana que había pasado ahí antes de su tercer curso le permitió recorrer y conocer mas el callejón, se dirigió, hacia el lugar que lo había traído al Callejón desde un principio, el banco para magos Gringotts, el no tenia dinero Muggle y si Hermione podía cambiar su dinero Muggle a Mágico, - supongo que yo puedo hacer lo contrario- pensó, así que se dirigió a un mostrador

Disculpe quiero hacer in retiro y cambiarlo a dinero Muggle- dijo dirigiéndose a un duende que tenia cara de pocos amigos (como todos no?) – los nomos destacaban por su gran inteligencia y su horrible carácter

Su nombre? –dijo mientras abría un libro,

Potter, Harry Potter -

Y señor Potter, tiene su llave?

Si

Bien, pase, a la puerta que lleva a las cámaras, y después de hacer su retiro, pase a la ventanilla de cambios- dijo señalando la puerta y la ventanilla respectivamente

Pero necesito saber en cuanto esta la moneda, para saber cuanto voy a retirar. – dijo Harry con un poco de pena, por su ignorancia

En la entrada del banco se informa el precio de la moneda de cambio- respondió en tono despectivo

Gracias – y se dirigió a la entrada, y sacando cálculos, (no se naaaada del tipo de moneda en Londres, so, me voy a tomar la libertad de usar la moneda que mas se utiliza, el dólar ;) supo cuanto dinero mágico ocupaba, así que se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a las cámaras- buenas tardes

Hg!- por aquí, - dijo con un tono de mal humor

Harry lo siguió, pasaron una puerta, donde el duende tomo una lámpara de aceite, y siguieron por un largo pasillo, en ese lugar que no parecía una caverna todavía, era completamente de acero, tanto el piso como el techo, pronto llegaron a otra puerta, el duende con un dedo, o mas bien una uña, rasgo lo que parecía una cerradura, y la puerta se abrió, bajaron unos escalones, y se introdujeron en un elevador, entonces Harry recordó lo que Hagrid le había dicho la primera ves que estuvo en ese lugar, le había dicho que Gringotts era el lugar mas seguro, a parte de Hogwarts, y también se pregunto que mas guardarían, aparte del dinero de los magos, el elevador se detuvo, Harry podría decir que bajaron unos 100 pisos a gran velocidad, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver que estaban dentro de una especie de caverna, y enfrente de el se extendían 4 carriles de vías, subieron a una especie de transporte, que los llevaba a las cámaras, Harry recordó lo que pensó la primera ves que se subió a este. Solo espero que no sea como la montaña rusa

A que cámara? - pregunto el duende

A la 687 – contesto Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos

El duende ya no dijo nada solo se acerco a la primera vía que estaba a su derecha y Harry se limito a seguirlo, pues sabia muy bien que los duendes no eran famosos, por su carácter y amabilidad. Al pasar por una de las cámaras le pareció ver a alguien conocido y olvidando que iba con un duende pregunto

Era ese Bill Weasley?

... – obviamente el duende no contesto. Harry no volvió a preguntar

Cámara 687 – dijo el duende- llave – dijo una ves mas

Cuando el duende abrió la puerta, Harry se percato que sus cinco años en Hogwarts habían hecho una diferencia al dinero que contenía la cámara, pensado en eso, tomo el dinero que había pensado, y salió con la idea de que talvez pasarían otra ves por donde creyó haber visto a Bill, sin embargo olvido que el transporte nunca vuelve por el mismo camino, Hagrid le había dicho que los duendes nunca regresan por donde han caminado, por que creen que es volver a lo mismo o como si cometieran un error, resignado regreso al elevador y salió un poco sordo, a causa de subir 100 pisos, en 3 segundos. Subió los escalones, y el duende abrió y cerro la puerta de la misma forma, paso por el mismo pasillo y salió por la ultima puerta, al salir se dio cuenta de que había salido por una puerta que quedaba justamente al frente de la puerta por la que había entrado, había olvidado que la entrada y la salida eran similares, pero no iguales. Se dirigió a la ventanilla de cambios

Buegnas tagdes – decía la cajera, que al verla Harry la reconoció

He, ... Fleur? – Harry recordó que Fleur Delacour se había hecho novia de Bill Weasley y había empezado a trabajar en Gringotts para perfeccionag su, perdón perfeccionar su ingles

Ho Hagig como as estado- dijo ella sorprendida, de verlo ahí- vineg tu solo?

Pues a decir verdad no lo se, pero si tengo permiso- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia ella

Bueno si tu lo digces – al parecer no muy convencida,- y que puedo hacer por ti?

Ho si necesito cambiar estos galeones a dinero Muggle – le entrego un saco- es para sobrevivir el verano

Paga el vegano? .. no es mucho dinego paga que traigas en efectivo? No quieges una tagjeta de debito?

Como? Se puede hacer eso? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido, pues desde que recordaba su primer día en el mundo de la magia, no recordaba a nadie con tarjeta de crédito o debito

Bueno en el mundo Mágico no se usan, pero los magos que quiegen gastar su dinego en el mundo Muggle si pueden pues en ese mundo si se utiliza, y pog ciegto esto es nuevo solo lleva un año, es sencillo, solo se utiliza a cualquieg banco Muggle, desde aquí te abgo la cuenta y te entrego tu tagjeta, al seg de debito no hay pgoblema pues solo te gastas lo que tienes, y no es de cgédito de esas que mas usan los Muggles, yo no entiendo como los pueden gastag mas de lo que tienen

Valla que bien, en ese caso, si me gustaría mas la tarjeta que el efectivo, aunque dame un poco de efectivo –dijo Harry emocionado -con la reputación que me dio mi tío si me encuentran con dinero de seguro, me encarcelan

Como dices?

Ho, .. nada pensaba en voz alta

Bien Haggy espega un momento- y para sorpresa de Harry Fleur saco una lap, y se conecto a Internet

Si claro, por cierto, esta Bill trabajando aquí? –Dijo acordándose de haberlo visto

Si de hecho esta supegvisando la segugidad de las cámaras de segugidad , ahoga lo hacen cada 2 días, antes solo lo hacían 2 veces al mes

Temen que suceda algo- pregunto un tanto preocupado

Ho, no es solo por segugidad- dijo ella como si nada

Ha- dijo no muy convencido

Aquí tienes Haggy solo tienes que figmag, aquí .. .. aquí ... y aquí y en la tagjeta supongo que sabes como se utilizan no es ciegto- le pregunto con una linda sonrisa que hizo que Harry se ruborizara

Si gracias por todo Fleur me dio gusto volver a verte- dijo tomando la tarjeta

A mi también Haggy – dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

Me saludas a Bill

Clago –dijo ella a modo de despido y Harry salió de Gringotts

A esta hora todos los negocios, parecían estar abiertos y la gente comenzaba a llegar al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras, Harry no pudo evitar, darse una vuelta a la tienda de Quidditch y descubrió un nuevo modelo, de Nimbus, no era otra que la Nimbus 2000, MEJORADA! Así decía, en el aparador junto a la escoba, Harry recordó que la Nimbus 2001 había salido defectuosa, y no pudo evitar reír, al ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se callo de su escoba en pleno partido el año pasado (en teoría eso no paso, pero se imaginan que chistoso G/N x los fans de Draco ), decidió entrar, para comprar un estuche de mantenimiento, para su escoba, pues el que le había regalado Hermione ya se lo había acabado

Buenas tardes- dijo al señor que estaba detrás del mostrador – disculpe busco, cera, para escobas o algún estuche de mantenimiento

Buenas tardes, claro , dígame que escoba tiene? – dijo muy amablemente el señor mientras abría el aparador y sacaba algo

Una Saeta de Fuego – dijo como si nada, claro el no le tomaba importancia a eso

Si mire este estuche para barredoras ... – de repente su rostro cambio, del amable a un rostro totalmente sorpresivo- Que? .. como dijo? Una Saeta de Fuego? – la sorpresa del dependiente se debió talvez de que alguien con ese aspecto tuviera una escoba de ese tipo

Si eso dije- volvió a decir como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Claro señor permítame, sabe no todos tienen una escoba de ese tipo, hasta la fecha no se ha fabricado una escoba igual, disculpara usted mi sorpresa. – decía mientras sacaba otro estuche de un aparador a sus espaldas – mire nos ha llegado este estuche con lo mas nuevo en mantenimiento de escobas, especialmente para la Saeta de Fuego

Valla esta genial, - decía Harry admirando desde el estuche que parecía de lo mas fino hasta su contenido, con cosas que nunca había visto antes

Viene con un manual, de mantenimiento-dijo orgulloso de su mercancía – es un muy buen equipo,

Me lo llevo, pero me lo puede mandar a una dirección, por la tarde?

Claro que si señor, usted dígame a donde y nosotros nos encargamos,

En ese caso, me podría dar también dos equipos de protecciones- agrego Harry a su compra, recordando que los que tenia se los había dado a Ron cuando lo expulsaron del equipo, gracias a Umbridge

Claro señor, mire estos contienen, los guantes, rodilleras y coderas, los tengo en piel de mamut, pero no hay como la piel de dragón, la mas resistente y suave que existe

Me da estos por favor, - dijo señalando las protecciones de piel de Dragón

Harry pago el estuche, y dejo la dirección de sus tíos, con una hora para que le llegara la mercancía, pues todavía tenia pensado dar un paseo por Londres y no pensaba hacerlo con cosas del mundo mágico a excepción de su varita; y bueno aprovechando que estaba en el callejón, y al descubrir que sus compras se las llevaban a domicilio, decidió visitar otras tiendas, así que en un corto tiempo compro, pergaminos, plumas y tinta para el nuevo ciclo escolar y como no puede evitar seguir creciendo un nuevo uniforme, un par de túnicas, aprovechando y por si las dudas, una nueva túnica de gala. Satisfecho y con que sus compras llegarían esa tarde a Privet drive salió del callejón, por el caldero chorreante.

**San Luís Potosí. México 19 de mayo del 2005 **

**Primero lo primero: **

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han hecho llegar por medio de los **review's :**

**Anilec :** con respecto a lo de si es un ron – hermione ssolo te puedo decir que continues leyendo la historia recordandote que todo puede suceder y que nada es lo que parece, gracias por tus comentarios y que weno que te guste como va la historia

**goldfinger-potter** : que weno que te guste mi historia y gracias por seguir leyéndola pero sobre todo por tus wenos comentarios

**y a mis amigas : **

**motitabu** : gracias por tus wenos deseos, y tus ideas

**hitomi-chan** : por favor dime como va la historia que quiero darte mi punto de vista, no es justo que solo tu leas lo que yo escribo ⌐⌐

**y ahora : **

Bien, lo se un capitulo cortito, y medio raro, pero es que no podía dejar al pobre de Harry encerrado en su habitación, espero les haya gustado y para que vean que no soy tan mala les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara con Harry en su visita al mundo Muggle en un día de compras para un joven mago

**II Parte**

... se sintió un poco raro, por estar en un lugar lleno de gente y se sentó rápidamente, otra persona había entrado justo detrás de el, era una niña, como de su edad, con un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, y que ... -se dirigía a su mesa, no ... debe de ser a una de las mesas de a lado- pensó

Disculpa estas solo?- pregunto ella

Pues no fue a la mesa de a lado – He, ... si –respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

Te importaría si me siento con tigo, es que no me gusta estar sola – dijo ella de la forma mas natural del mundo.

No .. claro, este ... siéntate –respondió torpemente, mientras se levantaba, y amablemente le retiraba la silla

Todo un caballero – pensó ella – por cierto, me llamo Rose pero mis amigos me dicen Rosy –dijo en forma de presentación extendiéndole la mano

Mucho gusto Rosy, mi nombre es Harry y mis amigos me dicen Harry


	4. Cap 3 : Parte II

II Parte 

Era la primera ves que paseaba por Londres solo, así que era medio raro, tomo el tren y se bajo para ir a un centro comercial, estaba arto de la ropa de Dudley, la ultima ves que había estado en ese centro comercial fue cuando Dudley cumplió 8 años, se pasaron toda la tarde echándole en cara a Harry los muchos juguetes que le compraban a Dudley, decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y entro a un local donde vendían ropa casual.

Que diferente, se veía en ropa de su talla, se compro unos vaqueros, unas camisas, y también unas playeras, decidió dejarse un atuendo de los que había comprado, salió del vestidor con unos vaqueros azules, y una playera polo azul, se veía como todo un rompecorazones y no paso desapercibido por las miradas femeninas de la tienda, le pidió que se deshiciera de la ropa que traía puesta y pago con la tarjeta, no pensaba desparramar su dinero, por lo que se limito y con unos cuantos atuendos, salió del local satisfecho. Ahora el único problema era que su estomago reclamaba alimento, pues ya eran las 3.30 de la tarde y desde que había desayunado, no había comido nada, recordó que ese centro comercial, tenia un área de comedor, donde varias cadenas de comida, en su mayoría rápida o sea chatarra, vendían sus mas suculentos platillos, Harry solo recordó lo que esa comida le hizo a su primo y por un momento pensó en aguantar hasta llegar a su casa, pero también recordó la "dieta" y prefirió probar algo diferente ahí; al llegar, descubrió que había un local donde vendían comida decente y entro, se sintió un poco raro, por estar en un lugar lleno de gente y se sentó rápidamente, otra persona había entrado justo detrás de el, era una niña, como de su edad, con un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, y que ... -se dirigía a su mesa, no ... debe de ser a una de las mesas de a lado- pensó

-Disculpa estas solo?- pregunto ella

-Pues no fue a la mesa de a lado – He, ... si –respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Te importaría si me siento con tigo, es que no me gusta estar sola – dijo ella de la forma mas natural del mundo.

-No .. claro, este ... siéntate –respondió torpemente, mientras se levantaba, y amablemente le retiraba la silla

-Todo un caballero – pensó ella – por cierto, me llamo Rose pero mis amigos me dicen Rosy –dijo en forma de presentación extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto Rosy, mi nombre es Harry y mis amigos me dicen Harry

-Buenas tardes que van a ordenar? – pregunto una camarera, al llegar

A mi me traes de entrada. "Fetuchini Alfredo " y después, mmm "Pierna Virginia", de postre, "Fresas Con Crema" y una limonada – dijo ella con mucha confianza

-A mi lo mismo pero me cambias el postre por una rebanada de pastel de Zanahoria – respondió Harry y cuando la camarera se fue pregunto. – y que es exactamente lo que pedí? – ella no pudo evitar, esbozar una risita

-Claro mira : "Fetuchini Alfredo " es una pasta con queso parmesano, sal y pimienta si no me equivoco y "Pierna Virginia" es pierna condimentada al horno que se baña con una salsa de jugo de piña riquísimo y bueno, las fresas si las conoces cierto?

-Si claro –respondió el. Y comenzó una charla que mas bien era de ella, y el solo se limitaba a escuchar, ya estaban en el postre cuando el decidió preguntar – y que haces en un centro comercial tu sola, en ves de venir con tus amigas? – (valla que buena pregunta) con estos tiempos mas vale prevenir no?

-Vengo a buscar a mi hermano, salió temprano con unos amigos que no me gustan para nada, y como mis padres no están la tengo que hacer de niñera, ya lo estuve buscando por casi todo Londres, y bueno como tampoco desayune, decidí venir aquí la comida es buenísima, y a el le gusta venir a los videojuegos de aquí con sus amigos. Y tu? Es muy raro ver a un niño, de compras, y solo

-Bueno es que yo estudio en un internado, y aquí no tengo amigos, y bueno, aproveche para renovar mi guardarropa, no tanto por vanidad, mas bien por que la ropa que tengo ya no me queda –respondió con una sonrisa mientras pensaba - si claro parezco payaso con esa mega ropa 

-Que bien, es lindo ver a un niño que se esmera en su apariencia, mi hermano es un desastre en ese tema, y después de vivir con el piensas que todos son iguales

-Que te parece si te acompaño a buscar a tu hermano y así no estamos solos, en este lugar?

-Claro, solo .. voy al tocador, ahora regreso- dijo mientras, se ponía de pie y Harry respetuosamente le ayudaba, mientras ella regresaba el pidió y pago la cuenta

-Nos vamos? – pregunto el – es que hay gente esperando la mesa- y no era broma el lugar parecía ser muy bueno pues había gente haciendo fila

-Claro déjame pedir la cuenta

-Eso ya esta- dijo el

-Como crees? Claro que no, siquiera veníamos juntos – dijo ella evidentemente sorprendida

-Ho vamos, la próxima ves que nos encontremos, tu pagas ... vamos?

-Esta bien- respondió resignada saliendo del local. Con decisión de ayudar a encontrar al hermano de Rosy ... pero después de un rato de dar vueltas, y vueltas . ...

-Me doy, no me vuelvo a hacer cargo de el, que se junte con quien quiera y que haga lo que se le de la gana! – dijo un tato furiosa, pues ya habían perdido, casi una Hora buscando al susodicho

-No te preocupes, de seguro que ya regreso a tu casa no crees? – pregunto el tratando de mejorar la situación,

-El problema es que cuando se junta con esos amigos que tiene y no están mis padres hace lo que se le da la gana! ... pero sabes que tienes, razón, mira ahí hay un local de música, vamos a ver si ya salió un disco que estoy esperando

-Claro- contesto el feliz por dejar el tema del hermano y dirigiéndose a la tienda, y bueno si ese día había sido raro para el no podía compararse con lo que era entrar a un local de música Muggle de la que era obvió no sabia nada. Ella se acerco al mostrador al parecer a preguntar algo, mientras el revisaba las cajas que había ahí. Vio un toca cintas y tomo los, audífonos, no estaba mal, en casa de los Dursley solo se veía la TV a petición de Dudley, empezó a escuchar una canción, que si le gusto así que busco la caja y la encontró Evanecence "Fallen"

-Muy buena elección a mi también me gustan – dijo ella al ver la caja que había tomado.- todavía no traen la cinta que yo buscaba

-Yo nunca los había escuchado- decía Harry mientras se acercaba a pagar

-Me lo juras? Pues son muy buenos, sobre todo me gusta la 10 My Last Breath

-Gracias – decía mientras firmaba - y tu no llevas nada?

-No me espero a que salga el CD que quiero

-Segura ... – pero no pudo terminar, la frase, pues se escucho la alarma de la tienda y de repente 3 guardias custodiaban a cuatro personas entre las cuales, y para desgracia de Harry pudo, reconocer a su primito Dudley - mejor nos vamos

-MALCOM! – dijo de repente Rosy al acercarse a los chicos que acababan de agarrar robando

-Rosy – dijo uno de ellos – Hermanita yo no –trataba de justificarse obviamente asustado

-Pero que te pasa por la cabeza! – dijo ella definitivamente molesta

-Vamos a llevarlos a seguridad, en el segundo piso – dijo uno de los guardias a Rosy, entonces Harry hizo su aparición

-Dudley , por que no me sorprende, oficial, que es lo que tomaron? – pregunto Harry acercándose a Rosy. Dudley que hasta el momento parecía estar rojo de coraje o mas bien vergüenza palideció en un segundo al reconocer a su primo Harry

-Tu que haces aquí? – pregunto, pero Harry no respondió

-Unos CD Y unos CD-Players – dijo el dueño de la tienda,

-Suspiro Harry y agrego- Si los pago no levanta cargos, - pregunto al dueño del local

-Bueno si los paga no, pero aún así deberíamos llamar a sus padres- dijo el dueño del local, como diciendo si los paga aquí no paso nada

-Bueno, el es mi primo, yo me encargare de decirle a sus padres, y los padres de el no están en la ciudad, -dijo pensando en que si decía que estaban solos se iban a meter en mas líos- el y su hermana se están quedando en casa con mis tíos, y a los otros dos no los conozco, puede hacer lo que quiera

-En ese caso, ellos dos se pueden ir, pero ustedes dos se vienen con migo, por que vamos a llamar a sus padres- dijo uno de los oficiales llevándose a Piers y a Gordón a quienes Harry si conocía, pero por los que no iba a meter las manos al fuego, de hecho hubiera hecho lo mismo con Dudley y con Malcom de no ir Rosy con el

-Gracias – dijo Harry acercándose al mostrador nuevamente, y pagando lo que Dudley y Malcom llevaban todavía en las manos, el resto de la "mercancía" se la habían llevado de evidencia, una ves mas Harry agradeció al dueño y los cuatro salían del Local

-Por favor Rosy, hermanita no les digas a mama y Papa, por favor – trataba de convencer a su hermana, mientras a Dudley no se le pasaba el asombro de que era Harry el que estaba al lado de el y vestido de esa manera cuando generalmente Harry llevaba los trapos que el iba dejando

-No me hables, te dije que no te quería cerca de ellos, no me hiciste caso, te atienes a las consecuencias

-Pero Rosy, solo prométeme que no les dirás, por fa, hermanita ...

-No me vas a convencer, claro que les diré y esta discusión se termina aquí –decía finalizando la discusión, cuando ya habían llegado, a la salida, del centro comercial

-Bien, que les parece si tomamos un taxi? – decía Harry viendo que llegaba su hora de queda,- al fin y al cabo vivimos cerca no?

-Sabes Harry, yo me traje el auto de mis padres, nosotros te llevamos,- Decía Rosy mientras, arrastraba a Harry al estacionamiento, mientras Dudley y Malcom intercambiaban miradas de "y estos desde cuando se conocen"

-Te tomo la palabra, por que tengo que llegar antes de que anochezca –fue la forma en que Harry dijo que si al ofrecimiento que le hacia su nueva amiga

-Era una vagoneta tipo familiar, pero de muy buena marca, Rosy presiono un botón y el porta equipaje se abrió,

-Puedes colocar las bolsas ahí Harry – dijo sonriéndole – y sentarte en la parte delantera, si quieres, - dijo fulminando con la mirada a su adorable hermanito, que ya no dijo nada y se sentó en la parte trasera del auto con Dudley

-Llegaron rápidamente a Litle Wining y en el parque de cerca sus caminos se separaban, por lo que Rosy se detuvo

-Una ves mas te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros, en especial, con el baboso de mi hermano, no se lo merecía- decía Rosy culminando una serie de disculpas que había hecho en la mayoría del camino totalmente avergonzada

-No, Rosy, ya te lo dije ...

-Pero lo hiciste y no era tu deber, aún así mi hermano, te pagara, tenlo por seguro, - dijo mientras ella se bajaba y abría el porta equipaje, para que Harry tomara sus compras

-No hace falta, de veras, olvídalo- decía mientras, tomaba sus bolsas,

-Bien espero verte otra ves – y sin mas le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla, y regreso al auto sin darle oportunidad ni de decir, adiós, y el auto desaprecio, al doblar la esquina

-QUE RAYOS FUE ESO! –soltó Duldey, hablando por primera ves desde el centro comercial.

-Pues parece Big D que te salve el pellejo, otra ves, -dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para ir a Privet Drive – que no se te haga costumbre, por que el día de hoy tuviste suerte

-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!- dijo molesto- DE DONDE SACASTE DINERO?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Que ... mama te lo dio? – dijo por primera ves sin gritar

-Nunca me ha dado, mas que tus sobras, por que debería de empezar a darme dinero ahora?- pregunto divertido, ante la situación de que a Dudley le molestara, que Petunia empezara a darle algo

-Por que ha estado muy extraña desde que ... bueno desde el año pasado y si ella no te lo dio, de seguro lo robaste

-No soy tu

-Y desde CUANDO CONOCES A ROSY? – dijo volviendo a elevar la voz

-Uuuuy! Dud eso me sonó a celos- respondió a la pregunta de su primo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-C- claro que no, ... es solo que ella no tiene nada que hacer con un anormal como tu – dijo evidentemente celoso.

-Bueno, mira Dudley tampoco es de tu incumbencia, pero claro, si es tu novia ...

-Que no es mi novia- dijo aún molesto, al llegar al No 4 de Privet Drive, y Harry solo se limito a sonreír, nunca se hubiera imaginado, que Dudley tuviera un amor platónico

Dudley Dursley daba por hecho que Harry no diría nada, de lo que paso en el centro comercial, pero para su sorpresa, su madre estaba esperándolo, por que las mamas de Gordón y Piers le habían llamado, por que la policía les llamo a ellas, y las tres sabían que sus hijos estaban juntos, pues, habían pedido permiso para ir de compras a Londres; claro que como ellas creen a sus hijos unos angelitos incapaces de cometer "TONTERIAS"¿? Lo primero que pensaron, era que les había pasado algo grave, pero como Petunia no recibió llamada alguna ni de la policía, hospital o la morgue, estaba esperando a que su hijito llegara, lo recibió de brazos abiertos, y lo reviso de pies a cabeza buscando un rasguño o algo, Harry solo se limito a ver la escena, pensando como le diría a su tía lo que había pasado, y preguntándose si le creería, o le echaría la culpa, cuando Petunia soltó a su adorable ... (como era? ... Ho si) terroncito, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había llegado con Harry y que este traía bolsas, del centro comercial, claro que lo primero que pensó, fue que eran, las compras de Dudley pero al verlas, descubrió que eran muy pequeñas para ser de el, Petunia, todavía no salía de ese asombro cuando Harry leyéndole la mente, dijo:

–Son mías, las compre con mi dinero, en el Centro comercial , donde me encontré a Dudley con sus amigos, que estaban robando en la tienda de discos – Petunia tratando de asimilar la información, tuvo que sentarse, y cuando pudo, volteo a ver a Dudley, que estaba pálido,

- Por eso le llamo la policía a Lorena y Fátima- dijo, atando cabos, -pero si el estaba robando por que no le detuvieron- volteo a ver a Harry , quien respondió:

– Por que le ofrecí al dueño de la tienda, que yo pagaba si no levantaba cargos, - y entonces Dudley hablo por primera ves ,

-Eso no es cierto mama, si me hubieran atrapado a mi robando estaría con ellos, por que mejor no le preguntas a Harry de donde saco dinero, de seguro el que robo fue el - dijo tratando de cambiar, las cosas, pero Petunia dijo

– Dudley ve a tu habitación, - dijo, sin voltear a verlo

–Pero mama – trato de defenderse,

- He dicho a tu habitación – Dudley, no dijo nada mas y Harry también se iba a ir, cuando Petunia le dijo, -Gracias- y salió rumbo a la cocina.

En el momento, en que Harry entro a su cuarto, llegaron varias lechuzas con unos paquetes, Harry les agradeció, dejándolas comer y beber de lo que tenia para Hedwing, había sido un día muy raro, y Harry había decidido sacarle el mejor lado y olvidar lo que paso con Dudley, así que pensó que para cuando llegara la carta con los materiales, para Hogwarts solo tendría que comprar, los libros, pues lo demás estaba listo, mientras acomodaba, las cosas en el baúl, pues le gustaba tener sus cosas, listas en caso de tener que salir por alguna "emergencia", también pensó en que por primera ves se había comprado ropa en una tienda Muggle pero, en definitiva lo mejor de ese día habían, sido ese par de ojos azules, se dijo a si mismo mientras se acostaba en la cama, pensó en que Rosy era la primera amiga Muggle que tenia, pues cuando era pequeño, Dudley se encargaba de espantar a todos los que se acercaban a el. Estaba tan cansado, y pensaba en su nueva amiga que olvido por completo hacer una cosa.

Bien que les pareció? Espero bien, ya saben espero sus comentarios, para mejorar la historia, así se lo que les gusta y lo que no, ya se que es un poco corto pero si no lo dividia quedaba muy grande … weno, les pido paciencia por los exa finales, ya saben como se ponen las cosas

LunaNis

Quiero aprovechar para decirle a:

**Hitomi-Chan**: Paciencia, pronto aparecerá en escena, paciencia

Y tambien a :

**Anilec y ****goldfinger-potter** por seguir mi historia .


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Una Preocupación menos Y ... Una Duda?**

Ya habían pasado dos días, desde el "incidente en el centro comercial" tema que después de la mini discusión, claro si a eso se le llamaba discusión entre Petunia y Dudley; no se había vuelto a tocar. Harry ya no supo si su tía Petunia le había dicho a su tío Vernon lo que había pasado con su primo Dudley de lo que si estaba seguro, era, que en el No. 4 de Privet Drive las cosas no andaban muy bien, según Harry había escuchado de su tío Vernon en una conversación durante el desayuno de esta misma mañana era que el nuevo socio, llegaría en estos días, y lo haría con su familia, por lo que Vernon casi no estaba en casa, lo único de lo que estaba seguro Harry era de que Petunia le había aplicado la ley del hielo a su hijo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que si esto pasaba, el infierno se congelaría, en cuanto a Dudley parecía que cada acción que realizaba llevaba doble intención, para reconciliarse con su madre, pues lo había castigado y no había vuelto a salir de su enorme habitación que era la mas grande del No. 4 de Privet Drive, Harry no comprendía por que se quejaba, en esa habitación, Dudley contaba con su propia televisión, que tenia su propio sistema de cable un regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, también contaba con su computador que estaba conectado toodo el día al ciber espacio sin olvidar las variadas consolas de videojuegos, que ocupaba para su "tiempo libre" por que según sus tíos se la pasaba estudiando tanto que necesitaba un momento para distraerse, a decir verdad en los 10 años que Harry había vivido con el NUNCA lo había visto estudiar el pensaba que Grabe y Goyle deberían estudiar mas que el, y entonces se pregunto tal ves por primera ves como era que su tan "estudioso" primo había llegado al nivel preparatoria; en cuanto a la actitud de Dudley hacia Harry era completamente extraña, pues cada ves que lo veía parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, esa parte no era la extraña, pues si de algo estaba acostumbrado Harry era a la actitud de su primo hacia el, la parte extraña era que después de lazarle tremenda mirada de odio su rostro cambiaba súbitamente, parecía quedarse con las ganas de averiguar de donde Harry había sacado dinero.

Harry había terminado de leer los libros que se había traído de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ahora si era oficial, ya no tenia nada que hacer y le preocupaba que su mente comenzara a recordar los hechos ocurridos en el ministerio de magia pero había otra cosa que en este momento realmente comenzaba a preocuparlo y eso era Hedwing por que ya se había atrasado demasiado. Si bien, era un viaje largo, hasta Alemania, a Hedwing le encantaba ser puntual, por que eso la enorgullecía, nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en regresar y a Harry le preocupaba que hubieran interceptado su correo, no seria la primera ves, pues recordaba que durante el curso pasado, la Brigada Inquisitoria, lo había hecho dañando seriamente a Hedwing que de seguro no se las habría hecho fácil por lo que lo que mas le preocupaba era que a Hedwing le hubiera pasado algo, o aún peor que no encontrara a Hermione lo que solo podía significar que le hubiera pasado algo a ella también, pues así se encontrara ella en Tombuctú Hedwing la encontraría por que tenia un gran sentido de orientación. Encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su alcoba su mente comenzó a imaginar hechos que justificaran la tardanza de su lechuza por lo que decidió sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y pensó que la mejor forma de hacerlo seria salir a dar la vuelta, así que abandono el No. 4 de Privet Drive sin importarle el hecho que le había impedido salir desde que había llegado del colegio, exceptuando claro hace un par de días cuando había decidido ir de compras total, si lo seguían se conformaba con que no le molestaran pues deseaba estar solo, y de esa forma esperar que el poco viento que hacia, despejara su mente y olvidara sus mas recientes preocupaciones. Ya iba por Av. Magnolia, cuando vio un gran bullicio de gente en al parecer un local que si el no recordaba el verano pasado se encontraba vació, era la inauguración de algo según se pudo percatar, y con tal de no pasar por hay cambiaria de rumbo, y ya se iba cuando una conocida voz lo detuvo

-HARRY ! –alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la calle y si Harry no se equivocaba por ahí estaba la inauguración

-"Un gran bullicio de gente es genial para esconderse"- pensó así que, se dio la vuelta preparado para esquivar cualquier ataque y tomar su varita que llevaba oculta en sus pantalones pero se reprendió a si mismo por su paranoia al ver que era Rosy, que se acercaba a el, y le pareció notar que llevaba puesto un delantal en la cintura.

-Ha, hola Rosy- dijo el sonriendo cambiando su rostro totalmente y dibujando en el una gran sonrisa pues Rosy a quien había conocido hace solo un par de días se había convertido en una sola tarde en su única amiga muggle

-Ven solo tu puedes salvarme – Dijo y tomándolo sorpresivamente de la mano lo arrastrándolo al bullicio en cuestión

-Que sucede? – pregunto el mientras la seguía y entraban al local, que obviamente parecía ser un restaurante

-Mi hermano,-dijo- me ha vuelto a quedar mal, y mis padres se fueron a pelear con unos proveedores, - agrego mientras le ponía un delantal, y le entregaba una libretita con una pluma

-Pero que? ...- pregunto el, aunque ya adivinaba lo que ella intentaba

-Ho vamos Harry, me falta personal, es la inauguración, y si no me ayudas me vuelvo loca – dijo mientras con sus manos sujetaba su cabeza para después llevarlo a la -cocina – dijo -mira estas ordenes son para la 12, 4 y la 16 en cada charola viene el no de la mesa, a ti te tocan las mesas de la 10 a la 20, son esas- dijo señalando unas mesas que estaban ubicadas, en el lado derecho del local, - van en orden mira 10, 11...-le decía mientras señalaba las mesas de una en una

-Sale la de la 5 ! dijo una voz desde la cocina

-Bien,- dijo Harry resignado al ver que no se podría liberar de esta y tomando las ordenes que ya estaban listas para entregarlas, a sus correspondientes mesas, mientras veía como increíblemente parecía llegar mas gente

Se paso toda la tarde, recibiendo ordenes, y entregándolas, ya tenia mucho en propina, y el lugar no se vaciaba, a pesar de que eran ya las 6 de la tarde, era un restaurante elegante, pero sencillo y muy familiar, sin duda, iba a pegar pues no había de esos en todo Surrey solo de comida rápida, Harry no tardo, en agarrar el ritmo, y cuando llegaron, los padres de Rosy y lo vieron felicitaron a esta por haberlo contratado, pues parecía muy trabajador, cuando la jornada termino, y llego la hora de cerrar, también ayudo, al acomodar, las mesas y limpiar

-No estuvo mal para ser el primer día he? – dijo Harry sentándose por fin

-No, - respondió Rosy totalmente agotada,

-Sabes ... – empezaba a decir Harry

-Si lo se te debo una – dijo ella como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos

-No, no era eso

-A no? – pregunto Rosy con curiosidad

-Es que tienes un problema – dijo Harry con cara seria

-Cual?- pregunto totalmente preocupada

-Me agrado sentirme ocupado, por toda la tarde olvide mis problemas y vas a tener que contratarme – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues contratado – dijo contestándole, la sonrisa, - aunque es el mínimo por mes, mas propinas – dijo un tanto preocupada

-No hay problema por eso -dijo en tono pensativo -ya termine mi tarea y no tengo nada mejor que hacer el resto del verano

-En ese caso, mañana abrimos a las 10 de la mañana, y si tomas doble turno, te pagamos el doble – dijo mientras le extendía la mano

-Eso me agrada, siempre y cuando salga, antes de las 8 de la noche – respondió cerrando el trato

-Y eso por que? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Es mi toque de queda – dijo con una cara de cómo quien dice "no me queda de otra"

Ho – y no dijo nada mas

Pasaron los siguientes días, sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando que Hedwing no aparecía y aunque durante el tiempo que trabajaba Harry olvidaba momentáneamente ese hecho, al llegar a casa de sus tíos e ingresar a su habitación, lo recordaba al ver la jaula vacía, también estaba el hecho de la llegada del nuevo socio, para lo cual los Dursley asistieron a una recepción de bienvenida en la empresa, y según escucho Harry durante la cena, del mismo día, era un señor muy amable y distinguido, que había llegado de Londres acompañado de su hija, y su esposo, que al parecer, eran también, unas personas, distinguidísimas, pero lo que realmente resalto fue la hija que la joven pareja tenia, con la cual al parecer, por los comentarios, a los Dursley les encantaría emparentar con esa familia y a Dudley no le parecía mala idea, pues al parecer, la muchacha tenia mas o menos la misma edad que Dudley, y se la pasaban diciéndole a este como comportarse, como tratarla, y que decirle, al terminar la cena a Harry le dio lastima la pobre muchacha pues aunque no la conocía, ni tampoco a la familia en cuestión cualquiera que fuera a emparentar con los Dursley no sabría en la que se metería, aunque en una de esas Dudley habría encontrado a su media naranja.

Termino de lavar la loza mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de sus tíos a la familia y enterándose de que habría una gran fiesta, en dos días, "con la crema innata de todo Surrey para dar la bienvenida a la respetuosa familia" según las palabras de tía Petunia, fastidiado de escuchar tantos elogios, subió a su habitación y le sorprendió lo que encontró ahí ...

-Hedwing! –Dijo dirigiéndose a una hermosa lechuza blanca que posaba en su jaula –Que ha pasado? Por que has tardado tanto!- le decía mientras desataba la carta – me tenias preocupado- le dijo mientras la acariciaba, y se sentó en su cama para desatar la carta

_Hola Harry :_

_Me sorprendió mucho lo que me contaste de tu tía, tal ves se empiece a portar bien con tigo, dale una oportunidad, después de todo es la única familia que te queda También te felicito por lo de tus deberes, aunque tal ves te los tenga que revisar, espero no los hayas hecho a la carrera. Ron también me escribió diciendo que habíamos pasado a las finales, como si nosotros, o mejor dicho YO! Estuviera jugando con lo que me gustan las alturas, le respondí que tenia que hacer sus deberes, y que no perdiera tanto el tiempo, pero ya lo conoces, no creo que me haga caso en fin a mi también me gustaría verte pronto, y tal ves sea mas pronto de lo que te imaginas_

_Saludos_

_Hermione_

_P.D. Ya me entere de muy buena fuente, que estas trabajando, el mantenerte ocupado te servirá._

Harry releyó una ves mas la carta, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y respiraba resignado, pues el sabia cual era la "fuente", el no había sentido que lo estuvieran siguiendo y por poco lo había olvidado, también sonrió al recordar que ambos pensaron lo mismo cuando Ron les escribió sobre las finales. Un peso se le quitaba de encima, pues ella estaba bien, después se pregunto por que le preocupaba tanto si solo era su amiga,

O no?

Primero lo primero, ya saben no espero ningún beneficio pues al escribir esto es solo por diversión de esta loca fanática de Harry Potter y su mundo para los locos fanáticos que las leen, en fin **todos los derechos son únicos y exclusivos de su creadora J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross,** que realiza las pelis. Y por cierto faltan como 150 días para el estreno de la cuarta peli ya vieron el trailer esta padrisimo, weno creo que ya me salí del tema (es que me emocione)

Cielos, lo se es demasiado pequeño pero no relevante, pensé que no actualizaría hasta vacaciones pero me dio tiempo de escribir esto en la escuela mientras a mi profesor de Anatomía se le ocurrió suspender el examen por el cual ME PASE EN VELA ESTUDIANDO por un error de impresión según el Aggggg! Yo lo quería matar pero esto trajo algo weno y pude mandarles esta pequeña actualización esperando que les haya gustado y para que vean que no soy tan mala les pongo un cachito de lo que será el siguiente capitulo ok!

Nos estamos leyendo

LunaNis

Un pequeño avance 

Era sin duda, la casa mas grande de todo Little Wining toda una residencia, según había dicho Petunia, y estaba a solo dos cuadras de Privet Drive, ya había bastante gente, y al parecer, solo entrabas con invitación en mano, apenas entraron , Harry se separo con la intención de buscar a Rosy o por lo menos alejarse un poco de tanta gente, y así termino en lo que parecían ser los jardines de la casa por la música Harry supuso que el baile había empezado, y sintió que debía echar un vistazo así que se dirigió a la fiesta, no se había equivocado al pensar que un baile había empezado, aunque solo había unas cuantas parejas bailando Harry reconoció a una que por mas que intentara no podía pasar desapercibida era su primo Dudley bailando con una chica muy guapa de cabello lacio, Harry supuso de inmediato que ella era la tan mencionada muchacha con la que los Dursley querían emparentar, volvió a sentir lastima por ella, y lo confirmo, al ver a los Dursley tan orgullosos y hablando con una pareja que el supuso, eran los padres de la chica, pero ...

-esa pareja- Harry juraba haberla visto en alguna ocasión ...


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de J.K. Rowling y la Warner . 

Capitulo 5 ¡Un Gran Evento! Y ¡Una Gran Sorpresa! 

La gran fiesta de bienvenida, había sido el tema de conversación en la casa que estaba en el No. 4 de Privet Drive. Ese día Harry salió temprano de trabajar, al parecer a causa del evento del año, los padres de Rosy estaban invitados y como era una invitación familiar, Rosy le dijo a Harry que los acompañara, el agradeció la invitación, pero dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, aunque la verdad, sentía que no encajaría además de que iba a haber mucha gente y no tenia que ponerse. Regreso a casa con la intención de escribirle a Ron para saber como iban las "negociaciones" para que el saliera de Privet Drive

-Vamos a ir a la fiesta así que alístate –dijo Petunia cuando Harry entraba a la casa y la miraba sorprendido

-Pero .. – trato de buscar una excusa

-Al parecer quieren que valla toda la familia – dijo como que no había otra opción

-No tengo que ponerme – dijo finalmente

-Bueno no te pague el dinero que le "prestaste" a Dudley así que te compre un algo decente, la fiesta es a las 7 mas te vale estar listo –finalizo Petunia, mientras salía rumbo a la cocina

Genial pensó Harry resignado se dirigió a su habitación, ya no replico, pensó en que no estaría tan solo pues ahí estaría Rosy, así que le empezó a agradar la idea. Se ducho, se vistió y a las 6 de la tarde ya estaba listo, y decidió escribirle a Ron

_Hola_

_Por fin me respondió Hermione, ya me tenia preocupado, quisiera saber como van las negociaciones para que salga de aquí, como ya sabes el trabajo me distrae, pero me empiezo a preocupar, pues no tengo noticias de nada, espero todo este bien_

_Harry_

-Toc, toc – ya es hora, dijo una ronca voz al otro lado de la puerta,

-Ya voy – respondió mientras le ataba la carta a Hedwing – llévasela a Ron – y vio a la lechuza salir por la ventana

-Y el que hace aquí? – pregunto Dudley al observar que Harry bajaba por las escaleras

-No tuve opción, - dijo Vernon a Dudley – querían que fuera toda la familia,

-Pero el no es parte de esta Familia

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Harry, y Vernon fingiendo no haber escuchado agrego ...

-Al parecer el señor Rood se entero de que tenia un sobrino que vivía con nosotros e insistió mucho en que fueran todos los Habitantes de la casa claro que ahora ya solo falta Petunia, PETUNIA!- grito y después se volvió a ver a Harry – ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN ESTA FIESTA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, MAS TE VALE NO ME HAGAS QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO, O TE PESARA- le dijo a Harry en ... se podría decir vos alta?

-Ya estoy lista – dijo Petunia bajando de las escaleras

-BIEN!- y Vernon salió, - iremos a pie es muy cerca de aquí – dijo tomando camino

Era sin duda, la casa mas grande de todo Little Wining toda una residencia, según había dicho Petunia, y estaba a solo dos cuadras de Privet Drive, ya había bastante gente, y al parecer, solo entrabas con invitación en mano, apenas entraron , Harry se separo con la intención de buscar a Rosy o por lo menos alejarse un poco de tanta gente, y así termino en lo que parecían ser los jardines de la casa, por la música Harry supuso que el baile había empezado, y sintió que debía echar un vistazo no sabia por que si lo que realmente quería era estar solo pero se dirigió a la fiesta, no se había equivocado al pensar que un baile había empezado, aunque solo había unas cuantas parejas bailando Harry reconoció a una que por mas que intentara no podía pasar desapercibida era su primo Dudley bailando con una chica muy guapa de cabello lacio, Harry supuso de inmediato que ella era la tan mencionada muchacha con la que los Dursley querían emparentar, volvió a sentir lastima por ella, y lo confirmo, al ver a los Dursley tan orgullosos y hablando con una pareja que el supuso, eran los padres de la chica, pero ... esa pareja, Harry juraba haberla visto en alguna ocasión

-Pero donde? – se pregunto en voz alta, y de repente palideció, y busco a la pareja que bailaba, su corazón se acelero, si ... era ella. Se dirigió a la pista y por inercia solo dijo –Me permite esta pieza?- Dudley lo fulmino con la mirada, pero su acompañante quito una cara de evidente fastidio, por la mejor sonrisa que Harry le hubiera visto jamás

-Harry ! – dijo ella sorprendiendo a Dudley y soltando a este para abrasar a Harry en medio de la pista con todas las miradas encima – Claro – dijo como respuesta y ninguno de los dos le dijo nada a Dudley, quien apenas reaccionando con lo que acababa de suceder ante el desapareció mientras una nueva pieza empezaba y la nueva pareja viéndose a lo ojos comenzaron a bailar el vals que se tocaba

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto el aun sorprendido

-A caso no te agrada? – dijo ella, sabiendo que eso no era cierto

-No ... es solo que no me lo esperaba

-Bueno, yo supe que habías venido, con tus tíos, y me preguntaba cuando me salvarías de tu primo – dijo como regañándolo

-Estas tan guapa que no te reconocí, -dijo sonrojándose - te vi bailando con Dudley, y me dije "pobre de esa muchacha que baila con el" – dijo divertido

-Harry! – dijo la ofendida

-Y después vi la admiración de mis tíos y los vi platicando con quien supuse eran los padres de la "pobre chica", cuando los reconocí y me dije no ... imposible si Hermione esta en Alemania

-Estaba! Por eso tardo Hedwing, llego tan cansada a Alemania que me la traje en el viaje de regreso, por medio muggle no iba a permitir, que viajara tantos Km. de regreso, y bueno regresamos, por que el abuelo quería que conociéramos sus nuevas adquisiciones, esta casa y su nueva empresa al parecer una compañía de taladros, así que aquí me voy a pasar el resto del verano

-Como ... tu abuelo compro la compañía donde trabaja mi queridísimo tío?

-Así parece

-Entonces, si eres la pobre chica

-Harry , ... por que dices eso?

-Bueno, es que al parecer, mis tíos quedaron tan impresionados con tigo que ya te estaban casando con Dudley, aunque me pregunto como es que no te reconocieron?

-Bueno- dijo pensativa- la vez que me vieron yo llevaba mi cabello como siempre, pero como a mi abuelo, le gusta lacio, mmm. ... así que cada ves que lo voy a ver me peino. Y como es eso que me estaban ya casando con tu primo?.

-Si anoche durante la cena, le dieron una cátedra de que: debía decirte, como comportarse y cosas así

-No inventes, yo solo fui amable para averiguar como estabas, y así me entere, de que estabas trabajando

-Así que esa era tu "buena fuente"?

-Si y no solo eso, también me entere de que te la pasabas encerrado en tu habitación, eso me preocupo mucho

-Si bueno, ... estaba haciendo los deberes, ... y ... ya sabes – dijo tratando de evadir el tema adivinando lo que ella pretendía

-Harry ... – se empezó a preocupar

-Y como pasaste estos pocos días en Alemania? – la interrumpió tratando de cambiar de dirección la platica

-Ni siquiera lo intentes – dijo ella, decidida a no cambiar el tema

-Intentar que? –

-Lo sabes, comenzaras a preguntarme otras cosas, para no decir , ... nada

-Nada?

-Te conozco, y estoy segura de que no has siquiera pensado en lo que paso, trataras de convencerte a ti mismo de que si no piensas, en eso ...

-Hermione –pero el vals, termino, y el lo uso de excusa, se separo de ella y solo dijo – lo siento – y salió por el mismo lugar en el que entro, Hermione se quedo parada, meditando lo que paso, y con su cara de ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Salió detrás de el

Lo siento no debí presionarte – decía ella mientras se acercaba a la silueta de alguien que se recargaba en un árbol que estaba en la parte mas lejana de la fiesta

-No ... quiero, ..aún ... – dijo sin voltear

-Lo se aun te duele, pero tienes que hablar, te ara bien –

-No puedo –y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Bien, ... entonces lo aré yo

Harry volteo a verla por primera ves desde que salieron al gran jardín de esa casa, alejándose de todos y pudo ver que ella miraba el cielo, se sorprendió a si mismo sonrojándose por verla, iluminada por la luz de la luna, que hacia que ella irradiara magia en su rostro

– recuerdo tercer año, cuando creíamos que el era el que delato a tus padres, recuerdo cuando descubrimos que era inocente pero lo que mas recuerdo, es la ilusión que tenias por ir a vivir con el, cuando todos supieran que era inocente ...creo ... creo que nunca te había visto tan feliz como en aquella ocasión – dijo mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos y pudo notar, el esfuerzo que hacían estos por retener las lagrimas - no puedo dejar de pensar en que jamás podrás hacerlo, Ron y yo sabemos, como fue tu niñez con los Dursley, y se que no es fácil, estar cada verano con ellos – volteo una ves mas al cielo, respiro hondo – y no estas así solo por Sirius

Harry la miro sorprendido, y se pregunto si ella estaría enterada, si ella sabría ...

– como ya te lo dije, te conozco y hay algo mas, lo se ... y podría jurar que tiene que ver con el afán de Dumbledore por enviarte aquí cada verano, cuando los Wesley le han pedido que vallas a la madriguera desde primer año , lo se por que Ron me lo ha dicho, y tiene que ser algo grave para que no nos lo hayas dicho ni a Ron, ni a mi, pero cuando tomas una decisión, es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión -hubo un silencio en el que Hermione esperaba que el dijera algo – lo ves – Harry no dijo nada, solo pensaba en lo que ella había dicho

El restaurante había tomado fama y el día después del gran evento parecía estar mas lleno que el día de la inauguración, a Harry le parecía que Rosy estaba muy seria pues no le había hablado excepto por lo que se refería a las mesas y los clientes. Pero el pensó que solo era por que todos en el lugar parecían preocupados por atender rápidamente, incluso el pero también tenia otra cosa en la mente y eso era la conversación que había tenido con Hermione la noche anterior, para cuando llego la hora de cerrar el lugar todos estaban muy cansados incluso los padres de Rosy que siempre se quedaban para cerrar el lugar le habían pedido que cerrara y se habían retirado

-Has estado muy seria todo el día – decía Harry mientras acomodaba las sillas de la ultima mesa

-Pues ha habido mucho trabajo por si no lo notaste –respondió colocando los manteles en su lugar

-No es solo eso, estas molesta por algo

-Te parece? ... – dijo ella en un tono que a Harry le pareció sarcástico

-Solo un poco, ... tiene que ver con la fiesta de anoche? – dijo tratando de adivinar

-Pues a decir verdad, si – si había algo que caracterizaba a Rosy, era su gran sinceridad- creí que no tenias ganas de ir

-Yo no tenia ganas de ir , mis tíos me obligaron – respondió un tanto molesto, por tener que darle explicaciones a alguien

-Y supongo que también te obligaron a bailar con esa chica -había salido el meollo del asunto

-Eso que tiene que ver – pregunto tratando de aclarar lo que ella había dicho

-Pues .. –se sonrojo- que si me consideras tu amiga, debiste decirme que tenias novia

-No ... yo no ... no tengo novia – definitivamente no alcanzo a digerir eso ultimo, como podía pensar Rosy que Hermione era novia de Harry

-No es tu novia? – pregunto ella totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Harry y claramente con un aire de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Pues no. Hermione va al mismo internado que yo y es solo mi amiga- dijo el totalmente asombrado. Y después de un minuto de silencio ...

-Creo que eso es todo, nos vamos? – pregunto la chica

-Claro –respondió el con mejor humor – y ayer en la fiesta, donde estabas? Cuando llegue te busque pero no te vi

-Ho, bueno estaba algo aburrida, así que estaba en un balcón que da a la parte de enfrente de la casa, cuando Dudley, evidentemente molesto por algo apareció

-Ho ya veo – dijo adivinando por que estaría molesto su primo – miau!

-Haa – reacciono ella asustada

-Crookshanks – dijo Harry reconociendo al gran gato canela, que se le había acercado

- Crookshanks? – pregunto aun asustada

-Si es su nombre – dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos – te asustan los gatos? – pregunto al ver el rostro de Rosy

-Solo digamos que no les tengo mucho aprecio, es tuyo?

-Solo digamos que lo conozco

-Si, bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por acompañarme –dijo ella mientras se detenía frente a una casa, curiosamente idéntica a la que el vivía , solo que esta estaba pintada de color blanco y azul, y parecía mas grande que la de Privet drive

-De nada – respondió a modo de despido y la vio introducirse a la casa, - supongo que ella esta cerca no es cierto? –le dijo al gato como si este le entendiera – miau!- fue lo único sonido que emitió el gato canela antes de saltar y tomar una dirección

-No paso ya tu hora de queda?- pregunto cierta chica que estaba sentada de espaldas a Harry en un columpio y acariciaba a su gato canela, que había subido a su regazo

-Lo mismo digo – respondió el chico mientras, se sentaba en el columpio de a lado pero de frente a la dirección de la que venia

-Es solo que te fui a buscar con tus tíos, y todavía no llegabas del trabajo, pensé que estarías aquí

-Pensaba venir aquí, cuando saliera de trabajar ... la platica que tuvimos anoche ... estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y por primera ves sentí la necesidad de venir aquí ... de saber lo que esta pasando – dijo el esperanzado en que ella tuviera alguna noticia

-Yo estoy igual que tu, solo se las cosas superficiales que salen en el Profeta, pero nada de lo que realmente esta pasando

-Y que dice el profeta?

-Fudge está como loco, ha perdido credibilidad, ahora todos lo culpan, por no haber actuado cuando Dumbledore se lo advirtió, al parecer ya van mas de 4 rechazos mas de Dumbledore, por dirigir el Ministerio y como van las cosas, o Fudge renuncia o lo despiden

-Y de Voldemort?

-No ha habido ningún ataque, al parecer el profeta quiso atribuirle el ataque al hospital Muggle pero no hay pruebas de eso

-Lo mas seguro es que aun este reuniendo fuerzas,- dijo el furioso y pensando en lo que el podría estar haciendo

-Pero mientras hace eso,- decía ella evidentemente molesta también- al parecer todo el mundo mágico se ha vuelto loco, ya casi no salen los magos y el miedo y el pánico aumenta. Según un articulo de ayer, ya siquiera salen a hacer sus compras, el callejón Diagón ha registrado una baja del 40 en sus ingresos. Y si te soy sincera la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es por que el abuelo se entero, y quería que estuviéramos juntos

-Y por que? Como es que sabe de Voldemort?

-Bueno antes de la caída de Voldemort hace 15 años asesinaron al mejor amigo de mi abuelo, con toda su familia, el era un mago hijo de Muggles al parecer solo sobrevivió su hermana pequeña que estaba escondida en una alacena y observo todo, mi abuelo la recibió y la ayudo. Cuando se entero que había vuelto decidió dejar Londres y alejarse aunque fuera un poco y henos aquí

-Algo me dice que esta guerra no será como la primera , lo único que me conforta es que ahora solo yo soy su principal objetivo, espero así no ataque a los magos que según el son impuros, aunque tampoco estoy 100 seguro de que paso la ultima ves – decía el mientras meditaba sus propias palabras

-Nadie esta a salvo Harry, -agrego ella quitando su tono molesto por uno de evidente preocupación- tal ves tu seas el principal objetivo de Voldemort, pero para sus mortífagos esta guerra es para seguir limpiando al mundo mágico de gente ... como yo

-Como nosotros – agrego el totalmente resignado.

Esta conversación, saco a relucir mas de lo que ambos pensaban desde un principio, y tras unos instantes de silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el rechinar de los columpios y el ronroneo de Crookshanks Hermione agrego

-No les dijiste a tus tíos quien soy realmente cierto? – dijo ella tratando de cambiar la conversación

-No – dijo Harry sorprendido por el giro de 180° que comenzaba a tomar la platica- por que?

-Es solo que me fue muy difícil salir de tu casa, pensé que me casarían en ese instante con Dudley – Harry solo tuvo que imaginarse la escena para morirse de la risa, olvidando por completo todos sus problemas

Pues a mi no me parece gracioso –dijo ella un tanto molesta

Antes que nada, gracias por su paciencia, weno aquí les traigo una actuas pero no les pondre un avance por que todavía no tengo uno hi, weno ya casi acabo mis exa so espero ya no retrasarme tanto. Una ves mas gracias por leer mi historia

LunaNis


	7. Cap 6:La Marca Tenebrosa En Privet D

Quiero agradecer a todoooooooooos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia pero sobretodo a los que dan señales de vida (osea los que dejan COMENTARIOS) Que son :

**Anilec **

**Mark **

**Paolamap**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capitulo 6 La Marca Tenebrosa En ... Privet Drive**

Con la sorpresiva llegada de Hermione a Privet Drive, Harry cambio totalmente; le había hecho falta desde que regreso de Howarts alguien que supiera un poco como se sentía realmente, aunque fuera solo un poco ...

**Flash Back (cap. anterior)**

– como ya te lo dije, te conozco y hay algo mas, lo se ... y podría jurar que tiene que ver con el afán de Dumbledore por enviarte aquí cada verano

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Harry, Harry! Me estas escuchando? – Preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada en un escritorio de lo que parecía una gran biblioteca privada

-Perdón – reaccionaba un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, que tenia su profunda mirada verde perdida en un libro que ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba

-Te decía que tal ves valga una muy Buena calificación, no he tenido que corregirte casi nada- agrego la chica acomodando unos pergaminos y tomando otros

-Bueno, no se compara con tus cinco pergaminos de Historia de la Magia,-dijo mientras señalaba otros pergaminos que estaban en la parte derecha del escritorio- yo no se ni como pude hacer tres

-Tienes razón talvez deba agregar otros dos – pensaba en vos alta mientras fijaba su mirada en los pergaminos señalados

-No exageres – dijo a forma de burla

-Yo no exagero,- se defendió la ofendida- así soy creí que me conocías,-agrego en una postura de "me enorgullezco de mi misma"- pero tu eres el que estaba en las nubes

-Yo en las nubes? – pregunto cerrando el libro sobre derecho de 5° curso, dándose cuenta de que el derecho no tenia nada que ver con el

-Si talvez pensando en la chica de tus sueños- agrego divertida

-La chica de mis sueños?- pensó

-Es a la que acompañaste ayer a su casa no? ...

-Quien Rosy?- como diciendo ella?

-Pues a decir verdad no se ni como se llame –agrego mientras ponía una corrección en el pergamino

-La acabo de conocer hace unos días, por cierto ya entre a trabajar tengo que irme –dijo observado la hora de un reloj viejo que estaba entre un par de libreros y marcaba las 4:30 PM

-Bien, ... pues ... que te valla bien (como siempre evadiendo el tema) yo terminare de revisarte los deberes- agrego mientras hacia otra corrección en el pergamino

-Si gracias nos vemos luego- finalizo saliendo por una gran puerta blanca

Mientras tanto ...

-Nunca llega tarde

-Tranquila Rosy, en esta ocasión solo trabajamos el ultimo turno, no esta acostumbrado, buenas tardes les tomo su orden?

-Sale la de la 11!

-Ya llegue , lo siento

-Si bueno, no importa esa orden te toca a ti

-Si ya voy

-La Jornada de trabajo comparada, con la anterior transcurría muy tranquila y ya estaba por finalizar

-Y por que te retardaste tanto

-Ha, no fue tanto

-Fue media hora

-Mas bien te da curiosidad por saber donde estaba

-A mi?

-mira llegaron unos clientes

-Ni creas que te salvaste

-A Harry comenzaba a divertirle aquella situación y pensando en ello volteo a verla después de entregar la orden de la mesa 9

-Que piensas- pregunto divertido, pero ella muy pensativa contesto

-No es muy temprano para que salgan las estrellas? -dijo observando la ventana El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, pero definitivamente era muy temprano para que salieran estrellas

-Pues si - contesto aún con una clara sonrisa en su rostro mientras recogía una mesa que estaba cerca de donde estaban ellos

-En ese caso pide un deseo, ahí esta la primera estrella de la noche- dijo señalando un pequeño punto blanco que se dibujaba en el cielo

-Un deseo? – pregunto obviamente sin saber a que se refería

-Si, Ho no .. muy tarde ya apareció otra

-Otra? -Harry volteo a ver el punto que ella señalaba, y si había dos puntos verdes

-Mira otra ... – pero el ruido de unos vasos rompiéndose la distrajo, Harry había dejado caer la charola que llevaba los platos de la mesa que estaba limpiando –Harry? Estas bien? –pregunto obviamente preocupada pues el chico que tenia a lado, había cambiado completamente de color a una palidez total y su sonrisa se había desvanecido

-No ... – articulo con mucha dificultad, pues esperaba que solo se tratara de ovnis o algo así

-No que?

Pero el chico no respondió, solo se agacho rápidamente y tomo algo, que según Rosy era un trozo de madera como un pequeño palo, de debajo de sus vaqueros de su pierna derecha y salió corriendo del lugar – No me sigas – fue lo único que grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta del restaurante

-Harry que sucede? Harry !

No podía creer lo que veía, no ahí pero solo corría olvidando aquel deseo del avistamiento de ovnis pues conocía eso que se había dibujado en el cielo, ya lo había visto por primera ves hacia dos años después del mundial de Quidditch, llego a Privet Drive y si había recuperado algo de su color por haber corrido tan rápidamente este se le volvió a ir cuando se dio cuenta de que la Marca Tenebrosa no estaba sobre el N. 4 de Privet Drive si no que se encontraba como a dos cuadras de distancia justo en la dirección en la que el mas temía, apretó su varita con mas fuerza

-Que ella no este ahí, que ella no este ahí – se repetía mientras corría con mas fuerza – Alguien de la Orden debe estar por aquí, por favor que no este ahí – se seguía repitiendo cuando doblando una esquina sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, la Marca Tenebrosa posaba sobre la casa mas grande de Little Wining, volteo a todos lados esperando ver a algún miembro de la Orden pero no había nadie. Le paso por la mente que podía ser una trampa, pero no le importo se dirigió a la puerta que abrió

-Alohamora! –Dijo y la gran puerta blanca se abrió, todo estaba oscuro, solo había luz en una habitación – No – dijo al saber en que habitación había luz – por favor no- se dirigió a la puerta detrás de la cual se escuchaba un ruido como de que estaban buscando algo, Harry se atrevió a adivinar que era una sola persona, pues no escuchaba nada mas, eso lo asusto mas en esta ocasión la abrió con la mano, y en efecto solo había una persona ahí, busco en el piso a Hermione pero no la encontró

-Quien eres? Muéstrate. Que le has hecho a Hermione?

Mientras tanto ...

-Por que se fue así Harry? ... que pasaría? – pensaba en voz alta Rosy que todavía miraba el conjunto de estrellas misteriosas que habían aparecido en el cielo y se disponía a limpiar un conjunto de cristales esparcidos en el piso

-Harry! ... Harry! ... – entro una castaña de cabello ondulado al restaurante, asustando a los clientes, al parecer tan pálida como Harry

-Harry? – Rosy le regreso la pregunta a la chica que acababa de llegar que reconoció como a la amiga de Harry solo que ahora no llevaba el pelo lacio

-Harry Potter trabaja aquí no? – dijo al parecer en un tono asustado según pudo identificar Rosy

-Pues de repente salió corriendo en aquella dirección – dijo Rosy acercándose a ella – que pasa?

-Nada – Hermione se dio vuelta para salir, según Rosy con la misma intención que Harry, pero Rosy la detuvo de una mano

-Dime que pasa o iré detrás de ti

-No lo creo – dijo Hermione soltándose de la chica, totalmente enojada por su actitud – por tu bien, no me sigas – finalizo antes de salir corriendo igual que Harry, y Rosy pudo ver que de debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba sacaba un pequeño palo como el de Harry esto solo la intrigo mas

-Que estará pasando? – se pregunto una ves mas en voz alta.

Pero en otro lugar se respondía a su pregunta ...

-Señor Potter ... por que no me sorprende siempre metiendo las narices donde no le llaman

-Lucios Malfoy! ... Que quiere aquí, Que le hizo a Hermione?

-A esa Sangre Sucia! – apareció en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa – a caso le preocupa que le hice a su novia , Potter y una Sangre Sucia, igual que su asqueroso Padre

-No Es Mi NOVIA, ES MI AMIGA- dijo elevando su voz por mencionar a sus padres y después sonrió- algo que evidentemente no conoce – la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Malfoy

-Crucio ! – fue su respuesta al comentario de Harry

-Impedimenta (si que le molesto) –reacciono rápidamente

-Valla, valla al parecer a mejorado en duelo

-Pero al parecer el estar en prisión a usted le afecto, creí que ponían la Marca Tenebrosa después de haber cumplido la misión- dijo Harry sonriendo, ya que pudo ver una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Malfoy - O como cree que llegue hasta aquí, por intuición?

-Y quien dice que no he cumplido ya mi misión? – dijo cambiando su incredulidad por una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que a Harry le cayo como ácido al hígado, por que esas palabras solo podían significar que Hermione ... pero se armo de valor y manteniendo su postura y ahora falsa sonrisa agrego

-Solo que continua aquí , me pregunto como reaccionara Voldemort al enterarse – ahora la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Malfoy - lo descubrí – pensó para si mismo Harry cuando

-Avada ...

-Expiliarmus

Y la varita de Malfoy salió volando

-Hermione!

-Harry!

Dijeron cada uno al verse

-Estas bien!

Ambos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, en otras circunstancias esto hubiera resultado gracioso pero ... en estas no creo

-Maldición ... Accio Varita – dijo el mortífago un tanto mas furioso por la interrupción

-Estoy seguro de que no cumpliste tu misión Malfoy, pero no te preocupes Voldemort se enterara – dijo mientras el y Hermione se acercaban

-No se enterara – contesto furioso ya sin pensar en lo que decía

-Y ahora solo me lo confirmaste, dime entonces cual es tu misión

Al parecer Malfoy iba a mandarles una maldición cuando en la puerta se apareció otro mago pero no sabían de que bando por que la oscuridad que había fuera de la biblioteca ocultaba su rostro pero el hechizo que realizo elimino las dudas ...

-¡Desmaius – salió el hechizo disparado de la varita en dirección a Malfoy

-Protejo!- reacciono Malfoy justo a tiempo y viendo las circunstancias simplemente desapareció con un ... Plok!

-Profesor Lupin? – pregunto Hermione al reconocer la vos del mago que acababa de llegar

-Están bien? Que paso? – preguntó acercándose a la luz

-Pues no se – dijo Harry y de repente voltio a ver a Hermione – y tus padres? y tu abuelo? – pregunto mientras se giraba para ir a buscarlos

-No están,- lo detuvo Hermione - iban ... fueron a una fiesta de unos amigos de mi mama , Dios si ellos han estado aquí- Hermione palideció de una forma que asusto a Harry

-Lo bueno es que no estaban – agrego mientras la abrazaba - Hermione estas bien? – pregunto evidentemente preocupado

-Si , -dijo aun con la mirada perdida

-Como es que has tardado tanto, no había nadie vigilando? – pregunto a Lupin mientras sentaba a Hermione en un sofá que estaba en la biblioteca

-Si la señora Figg pero como ella es una Squib no se atrevió a venir, mando a una lechuza dirigida al miembro de la orden que estuviera mas cerca de aquí y vine lo mas pronto que pude, pero que ha pasado? – pregunto acercándole a Hermione que aun parecía tener la impresión en su rostro

-Estaba en el trabajo como a 4 cuadras de aquí, cuando vi la marca, primero pensé que estaría sobre la casa de mis tíos y al llegar ahí, me di cuenta de que la marca estaba como a dos cuadras, al imaginarme sobre donde estaría solo empecé a correr

-Harry, pudo ser una trampa – dijo Hermione hablando por primera ves después de la impresión que se había llevado – por que lo hiciste?

-Por ti, solo pensaba en ti y en que te hubiera pasado algo –pensó –pero se quedo callado y Lupin se dio cuenta de algo

-Igualito a James, el hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque el mismísimo Voldemort hubiera estado aquí – dijo como recordando algo cuando una hermosa ave de plumaje anaranjado apareció Harry la reconoció inmediatamente era Fawkes el ave Fénix que pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore director del colegio de Harry - bien, instrucciones ... – Lupin la leyó

-Y bien? – pregunto Harry esperando una sentencia

-Bien?- Lupin le regreso la pregunta al no comprender a que se refería

-Me expulsaran del colegio y trataran de romper mi varita una ves mas? – Hermione palideció un poco mas si eso era posible, pues para ella era peor que la expulsaran a morir en batalla

-El ministerio tiene horita mas problemas, no creo que suceda nada, y en todo caso, yo soy testigo de lo que ha pasado aquí – agrego despreocupadamente y volteo a ver a Hermione que parecía recuperar algo de su color en el rostro –Hermione vamos a tu habitación hay que empacar este lugar ya no es seguro

-Pero y mis padres?- pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Ya han sido informados y vienen en camino, acompañados por una guardia de la Orden no te preocupes, te podrás despedir de ellos y tu y Harry vendrán con migo y otra guardia después a tus padres y a tu abuelo si ellos lo desean serán llevados a un lugar seguro– les explico Lupin

-Yo también?- pregunto Harry pensando en que no quería pasar lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones encerrado de seguro en uno de los lugares que mas odiaba su padrino

-Si he dicho que este lugar ya no es seguro,- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Harry - Hermione te ayudo? Para que este todo mas rápido

-Si, por aquí – dijo Hermione señalándole el camino

-Harry espera a que lleguen los miembros de la Orden

-Si – respondió y olvidando lo de su futuro encierro y meditando en lo que acababa de suceder, todo era muy extraño, era obvio que la misión de Malfoy no era el, tampoco Hermione, y por los ruidos y la apariencia del lugar lo mas seguro era que estuviese buscando algo pero la pregunta era que? – esto no me da buena espina – se dijo a si mismo en vos alta mientras se acercaba al escritorio tratando de acomodar un poco el desorden, cuando escucho un pequeño crujir en el piso descubrió que había una tabla suelta, el conocía ese ruido por que debajo de su cama en su cuarto de Privet Drive había descubierto una tabla igual, y curioso como siempre se agacho y quito la tabla, descubrió una pequeña caja – esto se pone raro – pensó Y al abrir la caja se encontró con un medallón que parecía muy viejo con una figura que apenas podía distinguir por que estaba manchada, el medallón parecía ser de plata y daba señales de que nunca lo habían limpiado, Harry iba a limpiarlo cuando escucho un coche estacionarse afuera, se apresuro a dejar lo que había descubierto como lo había encontrado y disimular que estaba limpiando cuando descubrió sus ensayos de Historia de la Magia y Pociones totalmente deshechos

-Maldito Malfoy

-Malfoy? – pregunto una bruja que acababa de llegar y que llevaba el cabello lacio hasta la cintura y color violeta – ese maldito todavía esta aquí?

-No – respondió Harry, sin prestarle atención a Tonks que acababa de llegar - ya se fue

-Y Hermione?

-Empacando

-Ho – dijo guardando su varita y recuperando la calma pero Harry parecía que iba a estallar – estas bien? – pregunto

-No, el maldito destruyo mis deberes, Tonks estuvo a punto de morirse de la risa cuando aparecieron los padres de Hermione muy asustados

-Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! – gritaban obviamente preocupados

-Esta en su habitación – dijo recuperando la cordura pero apenas les había dicho cuando ellos salían a buscar a su hija y su nieta respectivamente

-pues llegue lo mas pronto que pude no ha pasado nada?- pregunto seria

-No, al parecer buscaba algo, por fortuna no había nadie en la casa – decía mientras veía si su tarea tenia algún remedio

- Buscando algo ... mmm eso esta muy raro –pensó

-Si , lo mismo pienso – agrego Harry – por cierto Hola! – dijo al darse cuenta de que no la había saludado, Tonks iba a contestarle cuando alguien mas entro en la habitación

-Nimphadora por que no acompañas a Harry por sus cosas y nos reunimos aquí para partir en 10 minutos– dijo Lupin apareciendo por la puerta – Hermione esta con sus padres

-Si claro, y no olvides soy Tonks –dijo un tanto ofendida, pues no era una de las personas a las que les gustara mucho su nombre -Harry vamos? Y te ayudo a empacar, aunque sea un poco desordenado –agrego volviendo su vista al chico

-He si – respondió Harry mientras tomaba los restos de su tarea - he Profesor?

-Si Harry?

-Que buscaba aquí un Mortífago

-No lo se Harry, por favor dense prisa tenemos que partir rápidamente

-Si - dijo Tonks dando vuelta a la salida, Harry la siguió pero no se creyó la historia de Remus

-Veo que has estado aseando tu cuarto – dijo Tonks al entrar en la habitación

-Si bueno no he tenido mucho que hacer

Al parecer según Harry pensó, Tonks mejoro con sus hechizos domésticos pues ahora empaco lo poco que le quedaba fuera del baúl a Harry mas rápidamente y un poco mas ordenado, y también se sorprendió por que en esta ocasión el cuarto no parecía un desastre al contrario casi todo estaba en su lugar todo estuvo listo en pocos segundos.

Mientras Harry seguía a Tonks por la calle en dirección a casa del abuelo de Hermione escuchaba como se reía por la cara de los Dursley al verlo llegar acompañado; Vernon iba a protestar por la presencia de una bruja en tan honorable hogar cuando descubrió que iba para llevarse a Harry se puso tan contento que Harry pensó que no le faltaban ganas para ayudarlos con el equipaje, pero lo mas seguro es que se le quitaran cuando Tonks viéndose en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo decidió ponerse un lunar en la comisura derecha del labio superior y cambiar su cabello a corto y color rosa chicle. A Petunia casi le daba un infarto por la impresión y Vernon había hecho un escándalo para que salieran los dos lo mas rápido posible y deseando en lo mas profundo que Harry jamás regresara.

Para cuando regresaron a casa del abuelo de Hermione Harry se sorprendió de que en la biblioteca el profesor Lupin estaba con el señor Rood, pero no era en si el hecho de que estuviera con el, si no, mas bien que se callaran cuando Tonks y el entraron en la habitación y según la experiencia de Harry eso solo podía significar que o estaban hablando de el o de algo que no querían que supiese pero tal ves lo que mas le sorprendió fue que parecían conocerse muy bien.

-Listo Harry? – pregunto Lupin

-Iremos a la Madriguera?

-Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, no podemos revelarlo

-Bien (de seguro es a Grimmuld Place) – pensó con fastidio

Hermione apareció con sus cosas y lista para irse aunque parecía muy triste y tenia rastros de haber llorado, Harry se acerco a ella para ayudarla con la canasta donde yacía Croskans al parecer muy tranquilo

-Muy bien entre mas rápido nos vallamos mejor – dijo Lupin al ver aparecer a Hermione con sus cosas

La perspectiva de pasar las ultimas semanas en Grimmuld Place no era nada agradable, las causas de seguro eran pocas :

**1°** El lugar era horrible

**2°** Estaba el retrato de la ultima dueña de la casa, misma que cada que tenia oportunidad maldecía al que se le pusiera enfrente por no decir que su vos era in-so-por-ta-ble!

**3°** El elfo domestico de la casa era un traidor que no merecía ni una maldición o comparar con otra criatura, puesto que la criatura se ofendería

**4°** Y lo mas importante, que Sirius, su padrino a pesar de odiar ese lugar fue prácticamente obligado a quedarse ahí hasta el día en que fue asesinado por su propia prima, una Mortifaga

Estas ideas no salían de la mente de Harry, desde que habían dejado Surrey en lo que parecía un automóvil compacto por fuera, pero una limosina por dentro, llevaba pintado en el rostro su desagrado que reflejaba lo que pensaba, Hermione parecía seguir triste así que en los asientos traseros el silencio reinaba, mientras en los del piloto y copiloto respectivamente una pequeña discusión sobre el mejor grupo de todos los tiempos se llevaba a cabo, al parecer Tonks y Lupin no se ponían de acuerdo en que estación dejar la radio, cuando ella dijo

Asta aquí llegaron – por unos segundos Harry dejo sus pensamientos y se preguntaba si la discusión había sido tan grande como para bajarlos en ... miro por la ventana

Seguro que Kingsley los alcanzara aquí en King Cross?- Pregunto la bruja tras el volante al estacionarse en doble fila

Si, nos estará esperando en el anden

Bien en ese caso Hasta luego y ... ho vamos quiten esas caras pronto me volverán a ver

Harry y Hermione estuvieron a punto de empezar una sonora carcajada pero Lupin los interrumpió al llegar con unos carritos para el equipaje diciendo que el tren se les iba así que solo se limitaron a una sencilla sonrisa, pero les hizo olvidar sus pensamientos después de todo iban juntos y juntos se ayudarían así tuvieran que ir al mismísimo Azkaban que sin Dementores pensó Harry seria mas acogedor que la ex – residencia de los Black

Que les pareció, hi ahora no les adelanto ni el nombre del sig cap. Por que les revelaría prácticamente el cap. Así que nos vemos la próxima

Nos estamos leyendo

**LunaNis**


	8. Cap 7 : El Regreso A Casa

Hola, hola

HIi, lo tuve que volver a subir por que edite un par de detallitos pero aqui esta ...

**Capitulo 7 El Regreso A Casa**

En un lugar mágicamente oculto para no ser descubierto ...

-Y bien Malfoy, lo has encontrado – preguntaba una figura oculta en las sombras de la habitación sentada en una especie de sillón y que a sus pies parecía descansar como la mas fiel de las mascotas una serpiente de gran tamaño

-Al parecer mi lord no estaba ahí – dijo como disculpa una persona encapuchada que se arrodillo frente al sillón. A la que el miedo corría por las venas

-O, ... no lo has buscado bien, tal ves deba sacarte los ojos, ... al parecer no te sirven para nada – dijo molesto al ver a su sirviente

-No mi señor – reacciono este asustado- pues creía a su señor capaz de hacer eso y mas cuando le fallaban - tal ves lo hubiera encontrado si Potter no hubiera aparecido

-Potter? Y que hacia nuestro queridísimo amigo en ese lugar

-Malfoy dudo al responder pero su señor se enteraría de cualquier forma -Al parecer mi lord, ... la Marca Tenebrosa lo atrajo. Pero no he sido yo quien la ha invocado – agrego rápidamente

-Mm entonces hay un traidor entre nosotros.- dijo sonriente - Malfoy si se repite una ves mas esto me encargare de que seas el alimento de un Dementor sabes que no me gusta que me fallen ... RETIRATE!

-Déjame encontrar al traidor y encargarme de el personalmente – dijo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba cerca de una ventana

-En esta ocasión te limitaras a terminar esta misión

-Si mi lord- respondió ya arrodillada frente al sillón

-Busca bien

-Si – dijo levantándose para retirarse pero ...

-Y ... Bella, si alguien mas interfiere liquídalo

-Será un placer , ... Plok!

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desparecer, mientras la figura que estaba en el sillón sonreía al decir unas palabras ...

-Un traidor

Mientras tanto en Londres ...

Harry y Hermione seguían muy callados pero la tristeza y pensamientos que llevaban habían desaparecido, y solo se limitaban a seguir a Lupin por los corredores de la estación sin preguntarle nada pues sabían que si iban al cuartel se enterarían rápidamente, aun así le extraño que al parecer se dirigían a la zona donde estaban los baños y no exactamente los de servicio, si no unos que estaban en reparación Harry iba a preguntar cuando apareció una persona de color, y alta a la que Harry reconoció rápidamente como a Kingsley Shacklebolt un miembro de la orden del Fénix

-Esta todo listo? – pregunto Lupin sin saludar

-Si – respondió rápidamente – por aquí – dijo mientras se dirigía a una puerta que según vio Hermione era un baño .. el de Hombres

-Lo siento somos mayoría – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa, mientras le cedía el paso, Hermione se limito a entrar, una ves dentro Kingsley desapareció los equipajes dejando solamente los carritos que los transportaban y tomo lo que parecía un desarmador – lo del anden fue solo un despiste, por si nos seguían – agrego al ver el desconcierto de los chicos por estar en un baño en reparación

-Portus! – Dijo con la varita en dirección al desarmador – vamos que son 10 seg. - Y rápidamente todos tocaron el desarmador con un dedo Harry volvió a tener la misma sensación de la primera ves que uso un trasladador, pronto sintió que tocaba el suelo, un suelo muy sucio a decir verdad, miro el lugar en el que ahora estaban, pudo ver que su equipaje y el de Hermione ya estaba ahí, Harry volvió a dar un vistazo al lugar se le hacia extrañamente familiar

-Profesor? – dijo Hermione pregunto repentinamente a su ex-profesor de DCAO , al parecer ella también había reconocido el lugar – este lugar es?-iba a preguntar pero después solo lo afirmo ella misma – Es la casa embrujada– finalizo aun asombrada

-Si ahora vamos, entre mas rápido mejor –dijo tomando el camino a las escaleras

Harry pudo notar un deje de melancolía en su voz, así que si pensaba preguntar algo en ese instante lo deshecho además, solo le hubiera gustado preguntar que hacían en Hosgmade

-¡Mobili corpus!- dijo Kingsley apuntando con su varita los equipajes y siguió a Lupin, Hermione y Harry se intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y los siguieron, de un momento a otro ya estaban en el pasadizo rumbo al castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una ves fuera de la casa de los gritos Harry se decidió a hablar

-Que es lo que hacemos aquí?

-Bueno – dijo mientras que con una rama se acercaba al nudo del Sauce Boxeador para inmovilizarlo- te dije que sabrías a donde iríamos cuando llegáramos – agrego mientras salían del pasadizo dejando a la vista el colegio que a diferencia de otras noches estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo se podía ver la luz en una torre que si mas no olvidaba Harry ahí se encontraba el despacho del profesor Dumbledore el director del colegio. Al atravesar la puerta del gran colegio descubrió que ya los esperaban

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, ya es muy tarde por favor suban a sus habitaciones la contraseña es Marco Polo

-Pero- ambos iban a protestar

El profesor Dumbledore los recibirá mañana hoy esta muy ocupado- les dijo con la mirada severa que la caracteriza y que hacia pensar a Harry que había hecho algo malo – por aquí señores – les dijo a los dos magos que los habían llevado hasta ahí y los tres adultos salieron en dirección a la oficina del director dejando a los jóvenes aprendices en el Lobby del castillo

-Hermione tu eres la lista, me podrías decir por favor que es todo esto

-No tengo ni idea

-Marco Polo

A pesar de ser casi las dos de la madrugada Harry y Hermione no se pudieron resistir a la comodidad de sus sillones favoritos en la sala común junto al fuego, además de que muchas ideas rondaban su mente

-Tu sabes que hace Malfoy fuera de Azkaban?

-No, en el diario nunca dijeron nada,

-Claro Fudge controla el Profeta

-Ya no como te había dicho perdió credibilidad

-Y que hacías fuera de tu casa de Little Wining? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione tratando de entender que había pasado

-Termine de revisarte los deberes y me aburrí, así que decidí esperarte en el parque cuando vi la Marca en el cielo, primero pensé que estaría sobre el restaurante así que corrí lo mas que pude, y cuando llegue, la chica que acompañaste la otra noche me dijo que habías salido corriendo, un poco antes de llegar a Privet drive me di cuenta de que la marca estaba mas lejos, pensé en la casa del abuelo y me asuste, pero recordé que habían salido, y pensando en que no hubiesen llegado por alguna razón corrí y mas me asuste cuando confirme mis sospechas la marca estaba sobre la casa del abuelo, afortunadamente no estaba el carro de el así que supuse que no habrían llegado

-Y por que entraste?

-Por que si tu habías salido corriendo, supuse que había sido por la misma razón y pensé que estarías adentro, me anime a entrar y escuche tu voz lo demás ya lo sabes, bien ahora te toca a ti

-Bueno después de identificar lo que se apareció frente a mis ojos y reflexionar en que no era el único que lo veía, .. solo ... salí corriendo, pensé que me buscaban y al no encontrarme haban hecho algo, pues la marca generalmente la ponen cuando acaban su trabajo, primero pensé que estaría sobre Privet Drive, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no era así entonces me di cuenta ... estaban o habían atacado la casa de tus abuelos creo que corrí con mas fuerza pues la idea de una trampa rodaba en mi mente, si ellos continuaban ahí, no me importo solo entre. La puerta estaba cerrada así que lo mas seguro es que se hayan aparecido, la abrí con cuidado y pude escuchar claramente que alguien maldecía y se escuchaban muchos ruidos, ninguna otra voz se escuchaba, te digo la verdad? No sabia si alegrarme o no

-Por que

-Bueno eso solo podía significar que no estabas o que ya te habían hecho algo, pero también me animo pues sabia que no habría mas de uno así que entre, primero vi la figura encapuchada pero esa voz no me sorprendió sin Dementores en Azkaban era cuestión de tiempo para que escaparan, o como tiene comprado a Fudge pagaría una fianza o algo

-Hermione?

-Si

-Malfoy buscaba algo

-Si me di cuenta, a decir verdad también me sorprendió

-Bueno su misión no éramos, ninguno de nosotros .. . me pregunto que planeara ahora Voldemort

-Yo me pregunto que tiene que hacer la casa donde vive mi abuelo en sus planes

-La Marca – Dijo Harry como si acabara de recordar algo

-La marca?

Alguien delato a Malfoy, el no lo afirmo pero ... por su reacción el no la puso, el que la puso buscaba llamar nuestra atención o la de la Orden, tal ves para que impidiéramos que continuara con lo que hacia

La pregunta es quien y por que

Solo espero que Dumbledore pueda respondernos algunas preguntas

Harry y Hermione estuvieron varias horas tratando de atar cabos estaba apunto de amanecer cuando dejaron la sala común y cambiaron los sillones por la comodidad de la cama . Era increíble que apenas hace unas horas Harry estuviera trabajando de lo mas tranquilo cuando de repente un mortífago hace su aparición en Little Wining y todo cambio, en menos de lo que canta un gallo había empacado y salido de Privet Drive para regresar a lo que por los últimos 6 años había considerado su hogar. Se sentía feliz por no haber tenido que regresar a Grimmuld Place, pensaba en escribirle a Ron para contar todo lo que había pasado, pero prefirió dormir, después le escribiría. Era raro estar en la habitación el solo, pues siempre aunque fueran las vacaciones de navidad había alguien mas en la habitación, se acerco a la venta y por unos segundos disfruto del hermoso espectáculo que el cielo le ofrecía pues ante la oscuridad del castillo las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó, cerro los ojos y después de un par de minutos un suspiro dio paso a Morfeo y mientras el y Hermione descansaban una reunión se llevaba a cabo en otra parte del castillo ...

-Después del ataque al hospital Muggle no había habido otro ataque – decía un mago, al parecer el mas alto de los que estaban en ese lugar,

-No ha sido un ataque – agregaba otro de estatura media y ropa vieja y remendada

-No?- pregunto la única bruja que se encontraba ahí

-Al parecer Malfoy buscaba algo – agrego en esta ocasión Remus observando a Mcgonagall

-Y lo encontró?- pregunto ella

-No lo sabemos – le respondió Remus

-Tendremos que estar alerta a lo que pase en los siguientes días- dijo hablando nuevamente el mago de piel morena

-Molly Wesley me ha preguntado por que Potter y Granger no han ido a la madriguera parecía muy preocupada – decía en esa ocasión la profesora Mcgonagall dirigiéndose al mago de mayor edad que estaba en la sala

-Mañana se lo explicare personalmente- decía aun hundido en sus pensamientos, pero no por eso ausente de la conversación

-Entonces es definitivo? Mañana se reúne el consejo? – pregunto Remus

-Al parecer si, ... lo mejor será descansar, gracias por el informe, Remus aun partes mañana?

-Si es el mejor tiempo

-Minerva podrías mandar una lechuza al profesor Snape para confirmar que este lista la poción – dijo el profesor Dumbledore viendo a los ojos por primera ves a la profesora Mcgonagall desde que esa improvisada reunión había empezado

-Claro profesor

-Bien, si eso es todo ... – finalizo el profesor Dumbledore y Kingsley Remus y Minerva se retiraron

Pensando en que tendría que rescribir el odioso trabajo de Snape gracias a la colaboración del inmbecil de Malfoy (padre), Harry se levanto y bajo para tomar el desayuno en el comedor pensando en que vería al profesor Dumbledore y en la explicación a medias que le daría de lo que había pasado ayer cuando para su sorpresa Hermione se encontraba en una mesa en la sala común ...desayunando?

-Por fin bajaste- dijo ella viéndolo bajar

-Vamos a desayunar aquí – pregunto el aun asombrado

-Supongo que no tiene caso bajar al gran comedor si solo estamos nosotros en el castillo – agrego ella cuando el se sentaba frente a ella

-Pero también están Lupin la profesora Mcgonagall, Trelawney Kingsley, de seguro están también Filch y Hagrid

-Bueno pues Dobby fue quien trajo el desayuno, y al parecer Trelawney esta de vacaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore han tenido que ir al ministerio; Kingsley y Lupin siquiera han pasado la noche aquí en el castillo y Hagrid ha ido a pasar las vacaciones a Beuxbantons así que solo estamos nosotros y Filch – le explico ella

-Y ahora, yo planeaba hacer el trabajo de Snape – dijo tratando de fingir un rostro de resignación

-A por eso no te preocupes, Dobby me ha traído las llaves de la Biblioteca, al parecer la señora Pince, las olvido

-Entonces mi pretexto se ha acabado no?

-Pretexto?

-Si planeaba decirle a Snape que su amigo Malfoy me ha arruinado la tarea

-Será mejor no darle motivos, además con los libros de la biblioteca te será mas fácil.

-Pues si no me queda de otra

-Yo también voy a ir, tengo unas dudas del ensayo de Binns

-Pero si de eso ya tienes bastante

Hermione no había bromeado, pues termino sumando dos pergaminos mas a los que ya tenia, y tampoco había bromeado por lo de que seria mas fácil hacer el ensayo de Snape, con los libros de la biblioteca los había terminado ese mismo día, para cuando salieron de la Biblioteca, estaba por oscurecer, no habían salido a comer por que Harry prefirió terminar con la tortura que le significaba pociones y quedarse el resto de la ultima semana sin pensar en esa materia y Hermione se había emocionado con la guerra de rebelión de los Gnomos en Estados Unidos; tenían ya mucha hambre pero prefirieron ir a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar los libros e ir después a la cocina a buscar algo de comer

-Me muero de hambre ,Marco

-Polo Con esas palabras me recuerdas a Ron

-Es que tengo tanta hambre que ya huelo comida ... mmmm ... rica comida

-Pues los dos no podemos alucinar, ... ahí hay comida

-Y parece que la acaban de aparecer ... Dobby? Estas aquí?

-Señor Harry Potter que alegría verlo- dijo una pequeña criatura que apareció junto a la mesa que ahora usaban de comedor

-Si a mi también me da gusto verte, Dobby ya han llegado los profesores?

-No, al parecer el señor Albus Dumbledore no regresara hasta nuevo aviso, y la señora Minerva Mcgonagall llega hasta mañana Dobby se ha ofrecido para hacerse cargo de las necesidades de el Señor Harry Potter y su amiga la señorita Hermione Granger

-Gracias Dobby pero me puedes decir Hermione

-Muchas gracias señorita, pero los amigos del señor Harry Potter merecen mi respeto

-Gracias Dobby – en esta ocasión era Harry el que agradecía, pues a pesar de no ser su amo, el pequeño elfo lo respetaba como tal, y al parecer le tenia un aprecio que era mutuo, pues el pequeño elfo llevaba los calcetines que le había regalado el año pasado -Dobby? La sala de los menesteres todavía existe?

-Si señor

-Que bien, pensé que con lo que había pasado el año pasado, la habrían desaparecido

-Bueno, no tendría por que, nunca supieron donde practicábamos ... pero Harry para que quieres regresar a la sala?

-No es solo ... solo me dio curiosidad – lo dijo de una forma no muy convincente, por lo menos no para la persona que tenia enfrente

-Si no se les ofrece nada a los señores, Dobby se tiene que ir a trabajar, pues se le paga por hacerlo, además a Dobby e gusta muchísimo trabajar

-Ojalá todos los elfos pensaran como tu Dobby – le decía Hermione

-Muchas gracias Dobby la cena esta deliciosa – dijo Harry en agradecimiento

Así hubiera sido pan y agua les habría sabido deliciosa pues tenían mucha hambre, después de los suculentos platillos que Dobby había llevado para ellos, los platos y cubiertos habían desaparecido por si solos, y en la sala común se podía ver a los únicos habitantes ocupados con lo que les gustaba, Hermione preparaba sus apuntes para las clases que comenzaban en una semana, organizándolos por materias y pensando en cual seria su horario ese año; mientras Harry había sacado de su habitación su escoba y el estuche de mantenimiento, horas mas tarde Harry fue el primero en subir a su habitación despidiéndose y deseando buenas noches a su amiga, que aun pensaba en si agregaba una materia mas a las que ya tenia, ella se fue a su habitación media hora después de Harry, el lo sabia pues había estado esperando a que ella se fuera a dormir para salir a hurtadillas de la torre de Gryffindor, tomo unos libros, su capa y el mapa, aunque prácticamente el castillo estaba vació, mas valía prevenir que lamentar. Para cuando Harry regreso ya entrada la madrugada se sorprendió al ver a Hermione dormida en un sillón junto a la chimenea, lo primero que le paso por la mente fue que se habría regresado a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pero al inspeccionar la sala común Harry no pudo ver nada de libros, solo unos pergaminos en blanco entonces se pregunto que hacia allí, sin despertarla se dirigió a su habitación y regreso con una capa y una almohada, con cuidado de no despertarla, le quito sus zapatos y la recostó sobre la almohada y cubrirla con la capa

-Realmente esta cansada – pensó Harry pues Hermione no daba señales de despertarse, - se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba y me estaría esperando?- se pregunto al verla dormir tan tranquila, se veía tan ... tan ... – hermosa – Harry se sorprendió por sus pensamientos que sacudió la cabeza, como esperando que de esa forma salieran de su mente y se puso de pie, se dirigía a su habitación

-Harry?- la voz de la que hasta ahora había estado durmiendo, lo sorprendió, se paro en seco, y se dio vuelta pensando en que no haya descubierto que había salido de la torre, se dirijo a ella

-Que sucede? Le pregunto sentándose en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón, en verdad Hermione estaba durmiendo pues se tallaba los ojos, como si de esa forma espantara a Morfeo

-Donde has estado? – preguntó automáticamente, sin pensarlo

-No podía dormir, y salí a tomar un poco de aire – dijo

-Dentro del castillo?

-Perdón?

-Bueno los, elfos se encargan de sellar el castillo cuando oscurece, al parecer son ordenes de Dumbledore para mantenernos a salvo – agrego tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible

-Bueno es que no salí del castillo solo a caminar

-Bien –dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la ventana – acabo de descubrir que eres un mal mentiroso

-En todo caso, no tendría por que darte explicaciones – dijo el sin pensar tampoco en lo que había dicho

-No ,. .. . en todo caso yo no debería preocuparme por ti

Harry solo observo a Hermione dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación, el estruendo de la puerta, le indico que se había enojado

-Que bien, ella por que se enoja – dijo Harry para si mismo al quedarse solo en la sala común, pero su rostro, que mostraba enojo, cambio por uno de culpabilidad, después de todo Hermione lo había estado esperando, preocupada por el, según ella misma dijo, pero si el no le decía, era por que era su amiga y lo que no quería era preocuparla exactamente, pensando en que ya mañana se calmaría deicidio irse a su habitación, pues estaba exhausto, cuando algo que estaba sobre la mesita por donde estaba Hermione le llamo la atención ...

Hermione había serrado la puerta con mucha fuerza pero después se recargo en ella con la respiración sumamente agitada, no sabia por que lo había hecho ...

-Esperarlo, Ja como si me preocupara lo que le pasa – se dijo en voz alta, como si de esa forma lograra convencerse a si misma... a decir verdad, había olvidado cuando empezó a preocuparse de esa forma por el

-No Hermione ... no- volvió a decirse a si misma y corrió a su cama donde abrazo a su almohada, su fiel confidente y compañera, aquella que conoce sus secretos mas profundos, y antes de quedarse dormida obligando a olvidar sus pensamientos una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

Era un sobre con ... su nombre, rápidamente Harry salió de su sorpresa al reconocer la letra, y regresando al sillón que había ocupado su amiga se apresuro a ver el contenido

_Hola_

_Cuando me entere de lo que paso, me lleve un susto terrible, según Ginny palidecí mas que cuando perdí mi primer partido de Quidditch, Hermione me escribió y me contó todo lo que paso, que bueno que estén bien, yo tampoco sabia que Malfoy estaba suelto, según lo que le pude sacar a Bill, el y los mortífagos escaparon, claro sin Dementores en Azkaban a de haber sido pan comido al parecer en el profeta no han declarado nada, a mi no me sorprende por que de seguro Fudge aun controla el periódico, por lo demás la información sobre lo que este pasando aquí sigue siendo un misterio, mi mama se encarga de que no nos enteremos de nada, ha retirado su inscripción al profeta, nos quito el radio y ella y Papa están muy misteriosos, lo que si se es que ella también se asusto cuando se entero de lo que paso y al parecer se molesto muchísimo con Dumbledore por no haberte enviado aquí a la madriguera pero ayer regreso de un muy buen humor, así que aproveche para pedirle permiso de alcanzarlos en el castillo, pero dijo que si iba me dedicaría a jugar y a meterme en problemas según sus propias palabras, así que me limitare a ofrecerme para comprar lo que les haga falta para el colegio_

_Por favor si sucede otra novedad, házmelo saber_

_Ron_

_P.D. Me entere de lo del ensayo de pociones, que lastima yo, ya lo termine_

Se había olvidado por completo escribirle a Ron y contarle lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Hermione si había tenido tiempo, pensando en el posdata que su mejor amigo había agregado a la carta, sonrió y olvido por un momento el incidente que acababa de tener con su mejor amiga, tomando un pergamino blanco, de seguro de Hermione pues el después de terminar el ensayo, ya no había tocado ningún pergamino, decidió responderle a Ron

_Hola Ron:_

_Es una lastima que no te hayan dado permiso, del callejón solo te pediré lo que viene en la lista, de libros, y pociones, lo demás ya lo compre, te mandare el dinero junto a la carta, y el de Hermione también, aunque no se si ella necesite algo mas que lo que viene en la lista. Sobre si sucede alguna novedad¿Qué te lo haga saber? Aun con las restricciones que tu madre te ha puesto, tienes mas posibilidades de averiguar algo, nosotros apeas llegamos al castillo y Dumbledore salió corriendo, así que ni a medias pude averiguar lo que Malfoy buscaba en casa del abuelo de Hermione, por lo tanto. Si tu tienes alguna novedad, por favor háznoslo saber_

_Harry_

_P.D Terminar el ensayo de pociones me llevo solo una tarde, pero y tu como vas con la demás tarea?_

Pensando en la hora y en lo veloz que era Hedwing Ron recibiría el correo demasiado temprano, así que Harry guardo la carta en un sobre y decidió irse a dormir ya mañana le haría llegar la carta a Ron.

Si por la mente le paso que había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con Hermione había estado muuuuy equivocado, pues tardo bastante en conciliar el sueño, a no ser por que verdaderamente estaba exhausto, esa noche no hubiera dormido

_**Destiny is everything**_

_**Reality's replaced you with…**_

La penumbra de la oscuridad ha sido interrumpida en una sala, para dar paso a una luz proveniente de una puerta ...

Una figura encapuchada se arrodilla frente a una gran silla. Cualquiera que viera esta imagen pensaría que es un súbdito arrodillándose frente a su rey. Pero los que conocemos esta historia sabemos que es un mortífago arrodillándose frente a su amo

-Y bien? ...

-Mi señor ... yo ... – la voz de una mujer temerosa, salía de debajo de la capucha

-Bella, mi Bella tu nunca me fallas ... que ha pasado? – pregunto borrando de su rostro toda la sonrisa irónica

-La casa ... estaba vacía, no han dejado, muebles, ni nada, se han llevado todo – logro responder aun con miedo en su voz

-Pero sabes a donde no es cierto? – pregunto divertido como sabiendo la respuesta

-Al parecer el imbecil de Dumbledore- al decir ese nombre todo rastro de temor se borro de su voz, y dio paso a una voz mas segura y llena de asco- en persona ha utilizado un hechizo bloqueador, ... yo no he podido rastrearlos,-dijo decepcionada al parecer de si misma - pero si mi lord me da la oportunidad, yo misma lo encontrare – agrego rápidamente, temiendo una vez mas la furia de su señor

-Todos tienen esa oportunidad Bella y el que de con el será bien recompensado – dijo en un tono irónico, pero la Mortifaga que tenia rendida a sus pies sabia, ... lo conocía, el estaba molesto

-La puerta una vez mas se abrió, y otro ser encapuchado se arrodillo frente a la figura que estaba en la silla

-La reunión ha terminado mi señor – dijo lo que parecía ser un aprendiz de mortífago, pues su voz parecía ser la de un adolescente

-Y han tomado una decisión?- pregunto en el tono mas serio que podía, al parecer esa noticia era muy importante para el

-Si mi señor – dijo el mortífago adolescente, mirando a su señor a los ojos, un error que un mortífago bien entrenado no hubiera cometido, pues esa acción fue lo único que el necesitaba para saber la respuesta que se formulaba en su mente

-Maldición!- dijo levantándose de su lugar y un rayo de luz verde salió al parecer de su brazo derecho, ... ahora el cuerpo del joven aprendiz, yacía en el suelo, esa acción no aminoro el enojo que en esos momentos Voldemort sentía pero que alguien a kilómetros de distancia escocia en su frente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola, hola**

Weno aquí les traigo la actualización espero que les haya gustado, ya saben déjenme sus criticas todas son bien recibidas incluso los tomatazos

A y tambien los frafmentos utilizados aqui son de los BSB (Backstreet Boys) fragmentos de unas canciones que planeo completas mas adelante en un cap-song ok

**Le quiero dar la bienvenida a:**

**Paola**. Por haberme dejado el mensaje me alegra mucho que te guste

**Y agradecer como siempre a:**

**Marc** aquí esta la actualización

**Anilec:** ojo con el medallón, pues es muy importante en la historia, saludos a España


	9. Cap 8: De Disculpas Y Pasteles

**Capitulo 8 "Disculpas y Pasteles"**

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg!

Al parecer Harry no llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, pero un dolor que provenía de su frente lo había despertado, ... era un dolor que de no ser insoportable tal ves ya estaría acostumbrado, ...pero ese dolor en su frente no le importaba tanto como el hecho de haber visto que a la persona que el mas odiaba, aquel ser que se había encargado de arruinarle la vida desde que tenia un año de edad,...haberlo visto tomar una vida mas, la de una persona que por su voz de seguro no era mayor que el. Se enfureció consigo mismo, pues se supone que eso no debía pasar, pero había estado tan cansado, y lo que había pasado con Hermione lo habían hecho olvidar...

-Hermione- dijo en voz alta y su rostro sudoroso por el dolor dio paso a una palidez que reflejaba temor – No, ... estaba tan furioso que siquiera se ha de haber dado cuenta ... por favor que no se haya dado cuenta- trato de convencerse a si mismo y se reprimió una ves mas, se acerco a la mesita que estaba por la ventana, donde había una jarra con agua, tomo un vaso, al parecer el dolor había disminuido y su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, se volvió a recostar, cerro los ojos y una ves mas se quedo dormido

Hacia meses que no había pasado una noche tan mala, las pocas horas de sueño que pudo conseguir no fueron suficientes para recuperar la energía perdida la noche anterior, además desde que se levanto, no podía sacarse de la mente lo que Voldemort había hecho y también estaba lo que había pasado con Hermione, por alguna razón el que ella estuviera molesta con el, no le agradaba para nada y tenia una espina de culpabilidad, que no lo dejaba en paz desde la noche anterior, así que mientras se preparaba para bajar a desayunar, decidió disculparse con ella, pero para su sorpresa al entrar a la sala común solo se encontró con cubiertos para una sola persona ...

-Dobby? – pregunto, como presintiendo que en realidad no estaba solo

-Buenos días señor Harry Potter como a dormido? – respondió apareciendo el simpático elfo que el día de hoy llevaba un par nuevo de calcetines a rayas de diferentes colores en cada pie y un cubre tetera en la cabeza

-No muy bien ...y Hermione? – le pregunto al sentarse, pues por alguna razón tenia mucha hambre

-La señorita Hermione Granger ya desayunó- explico el pequeño elfo que había hecho aparecer una jarra con jugo de naranja

-Que bien – se dijo a si mismo, pues si no lo había esperado para desayunar de seguro seguiría molesta – y sabes a donde se ha ido?

-Si

-...

-Y a donde se fue – pregunto al no recibir respuesta alguna

-Es que la señorita Hermione Granger me ha pedido que no se lo diga – le dijo sumamente apenado, al parecer, se desilusionaba el mismo al no poder complacer a la persona que lo libero de la esclavitud

-Ha que bien, - se dijo a si mismo, sumamente molesto con Hermione, pero al ver la cara de Dobby decidió cambiar de actitud, pues si algo destacaba en los elfos, era su gran fidelidad a sus amos, o en este caso de Dobby a los magos buenos - bueno no importa Dobby, y el profesor Dumbledore?

-Llego ayer por la noche, pero se volvió a ir en la madrugada – dijo sumamente feliz al poder contestar la pregunta

-Que? No puede ser – dijo molesto una ves mas – que forma de empezar mi día- pensó y continuo con su desayuno

-Dobby te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto después de un par de minutos de silencio

-Claro que si el señor Harry Potter le puede pedir lo que sea a Dobby señor, Dobby estará feliz de complacerlo señor- le respondió sumamente alegre

-Si bueno ... si llega a regresar el profesor Dumbledore, me avisas, tengo que hablar con el- dijo resignado y pensando, si Dumbledore otra vez trataba de esconderse de el

-Claro que si señor – respondió alegremente el pequeño elfo

-Dobby .. otra cosa, el aula donde están las cosas de Quidditch tiene llave o contraseña?

-Tiene contraseña señor, es Marco Polo

-Marco Polo?. Pero si esta es la contraseña de aquí

-Es la contraseña que usan todas las puertas del castillo, excepto la oficina del director durante las vacaciones, después cuando los maestros llegan son los encargados de poner las contraseñas nuevas

-Ha ... eso si es interesante – y sonrió para si mismo

Harry, pensó en buscar a Hermione, para hablar con ella y le agrado la idea de pasar una buena parte de la tarde sobre su escoba en el campo de Quidditch

-Gracias Dobby, el desayuno estuvo delicioso – le dijo al elfo cuando termino de desayunar, y pensó en buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca, pues conociéndola lo mas seguro es que ahí se encontrara, pero si ella no quería ser encontrada el ultimo lugar al que iría seria justamente a la biblioteca y como tampoco planeaba cruzar medio castillo para no encontrarla, se fue directamente a su habitación, por uno de sus tesoros, y no por su valor económico, si no mas bien por su valor sentimental, "El Mapa de los Merodeadores" un legado de un merodeador James (alias: Cornamenta) el padre de Harry,

-Veamos ... "Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas"- dijo señalando con la varita un viejo pergamino en blanco

Agradeciendo mentalmente a los merodeadores por la invención del mapa, Harry salió de la torre de Gryffindor con dirección al lago y como siempre el mapa no mentía, pues bajo un árbol que brindaba una agradable sombra, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño leyendo un libro tranquilamente

-Buenos días- dijo ella sin levantar la vista y sin darle la oportunidad al chico de que hablara primero

-Buenos días- contesto el tomando asiento en el verde pasto junto a ella

-...

-...

Harry no se equivoco, al pensar que Hermione estaba, algo molesta con el, pues el silencio era incomodo, nunca se había preocupado por disculparse con ella, mas bien el tenia que ser siempre el intermediario de los pleitos que tenían ella y Ron, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, pues sabia que era el quien no estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente, y es que se sentía sumamente incomodo, pues siempre que tenia algún problema se lo contaba a sus mejores amigos y ellos lo ayudaban y aconsejaban, pero en esta ocasión, su corazón guardaba un gran secreto y se sentía culpable por no contarles, y desde que volvió a ver a Hermione ella no se lo había hecho nada fácil.

-En que piensas? – pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio que también le resultaba incomodo, pues sabia que a Harry le pasaba algo, pero también sabia que si el había decidido no contarle nada no lo aria cambiar de opinión

-En como disculparme – agrego rápidamente y un tanto nervioso

-Perdón?- si al despertar esa mañana a ella le hubieran dicho que Harry aria eso les hubiera dicho que estaban locos- ... Harry ... no, el testarudo de Harry Potter disculpándose?- dijo finalmente a modo de burla, al ver la cara que tenia el

-Si, ya sabes facilítame las cosas - agrego el dando a entender que no le era nada fácil disculparse

-Lo siento, - iba a disculparse ella pero Harry la interrumpió

-No yo lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste ayer y ...

-Y no me querías decir que estabas en alguna parte del castillo con unos libros de la sección prohibida estudiando no se que cosas – agrego ella rápidamente, Harry había empezado el tema y ella descubriría que traía entre manos

-Revisaste mis cosas? – reacciono, molesto dejando atrás su otra actitud - ...pero como? ... Cuando?- agrego reaccionando, que había sido muy cuidadoso para que ella no se diera cuenta

-No fue necesario, yo tengo un mapa bibliotecario- agrego un tanto nerviosa, pues no sabia como reaccionaria el

-Un mapa bibliotecario?- pregunto totalmente desconcertado

-Bueno es que cuando busco un libro y la señora Pince lo presta y tardan mucho en entregarlo. ... bueno eso no viene al caso

-No ... si viene al caso- agrego Harry con el seño fruncido, pues la curiosidad lo mataba

-Harry no me cambies el tema,- dijo ella tratando de parecer molesta

-No te estoy cambiando el tema hablamos del mapa que te ha dicho que tengo libros de la biblioteca

-Bueno ... el año pasado, por el problema que tenia en encontrar ciertos libros, el profesor Lupin me contó como habían hecho el mapa del merodeador, y yo solo cambie un par de cosas, y ahora en mi mapa, en ves de aparecer las personas aparecen los libros- dijo y espero a ver la reacción que el tendría pero lista para lo que fuera

-Y si sabias, donde encontrarme, por que no me fuiste a buscar anoche y ... me atrapabas en el acto- pregunto otra vez un tanto molesto

-Por que tenia la esperanza de que me contaras

-...

-Tal ves no me quieras contar que fue lo que paso al final del curso anterior, pero esto es diferente – dijo ella al ver que el no decía nada, pero el solo fijo su mirada al impasible lago que estaba frente a ellos

-Lo que paso con Sirius ... fue mi culpa

-Claro que no Harry- dijo rápidamente para tratar de levantarle el animo, pero el la interrumpió

-Déjame terminar ... yo debí poner mas atención a las clases de Oclumancia y no lo hice, deje que mis sentimientos hacia Snape me superaran, jamás me perdonare lo que paso, al terminar el curso, antes de volver a Londres, yo hice una visita a la biblioteca por así decirlo, he estudiado Oclumancia por mi parte, con las bases que Snape me dio y lo que he aprendido del libro ...

-Poderes de La Mente "Oclumancia y Legemerancia"

-Si ese libro y bueno, no estoy seguro de ser tan bueno, pero por las noches logro limpiar mi mente y ya no tengo pesadillas de lo que hace o planea Voldemort a excepción de anoche ...

-Anoche?

-Si, yo olvide hacer lo que tenia que hacer, ... lo olvide por completo

-Quieres hablar de eso?

-no recuerdo mucho, solo se que mato a un mortífago, alguien que no debería de ser mayor que nosotros, el le llevaba información de alguna reunión, o algo así al parecer lo enfureció y lo asesino, solo por llevarle malas noticias

-Es horrible!- agrego totalmente aterrada de solo imaginarse la escena

-Si, pero es mas horrible que durante esas pesadillas yo este en su mente de tal manera, que sus sensaciones me invaden, ... cuando el asesina, ... el lo disfruta de una manera ... inexplicable, es como si matar fuera su pan de cada día, pero ... por esa razón la próxima ves que me enfrente a el no saldré librado, solo por suerte, estaré listo ... supongo que también sabrás cual es el otro libro, no es cierto?

-Si se, y me imagino que tema en especial, es el que estas estudiando, aún así me gustaría que tu me lo digieras

-Bueno, para cuando te lo diga, ... lo mas seguro es que me sueltes un sermón

-Tal ves- agrego ella seria

-Y no lo podría evitar? – dijo sonriendo por primera ves desde que había empezado la platica

-Harry, lo que haces es peligrosísimo, he sabido de magos que nunca lo han logrado,

-Pero es importante que yo lo logre

-Se que te diga lo que te diga, no te haré cambiar de opinión, solo quiero saber una cosa

-...

-Es por ... venganza?- pregunto temiendo su reacción, pero el la sorprendió

-No, solo quiero estar mas preparado, ya no soportaría ver que asesinen a alguien mas, ... a alguien que conozco, solo, no podría soportarlo, ... no podría- finalizo con un evidente nudo en la garganta

-... . En ese caso, debes de entenderme a mi – ahora era ella la que fijaba su mirada al cristalino lago en el que el sol reflejaba sus rayos

-A ti?- pregunto tratando inútilmente de encontrarse con su mirada

-Si ... yo no le diré a nadie lo que has estado haciendo, por que yo también lo voy a hacer

-No,- dijo totalmente temeroso a lo que ella acababa de decir

-Ya lo creo- ella dejo de ver el lago y poso sus ojos cafés en los verdes de el - Harry deberías de saber que yo soy mas terca que tu – dijo muy segura de si misma

-Pero, tu misma lo dijiste, es peligroso – trato de argumentar

-Lo se, y asumiere el riesgo que eso implica.

-Entonces, dime por que lo haces?- pregunto sabiendo de antemano que no la aria cambiar de opinión

-... por todos ...- dijo - ... por ti ... – pensó-

A Harry le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza incluidos el hecho de que ahora Hermione sabia mas de lo que el había planeado decirle, que había olvidado que esa mañana era su cumpleaños solo lo recordó al ver un montón de lechuzas entrando por la ventana de su habitación mientras se alistaba para bajar a desayunar, al verlas todos sus problemas se hicieron a un lado para dejar lugar a una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a aquellos que siempre mandaban sus felicitaciones ese día desde hacia cuatro años. Al ver a las lechuzas Harry opto por atender a la mas pequeña de ellas, y no era por que fuera pequeña, si no por que según su dueño, nació con un tornillo suelto. Pig no dejaba de moverse mientras Harry le quitaba un pequeño paquete, y una carta.

Feliz Cumpleaños 

_Felicidades, ya nos estamos haciendo mas viejos, de seguro que este año te ponen de capitán en el equipo de Quidditch por eso pensé que podría hacerte falta, este pequeño detalle, es una lastima que no este ahí para dártelo personalmente, no se por que mama no me ha dejado irme con ustedes, si de todas formas estamos solos en casa, pues mama y papa se han ido a Londres por un asunto del ministerio, a papa lo entiendo pero mama que tienen que estar haciendo en un asunto del ministerio? En fin te digo que han estado muy raros últimamente. Y del asunto de que es mas fácil que nos enteremos nosotros esta difícil, pues cuando mama se propone algo lo logra, y por ahora se ha propuesto que no nos enteremos de nada, mama ha amenazado con algo a Bill y a Charly por que ya no les he podido sacar nada_

_En fin una ves mas Felicidades_

_Ron_

Harry desenvolvió el pequeño paquete y se encontró con lo que parecía un libro para Quidditch titulado "El Quidditch la Técnica y la Táctica" pensó que seria interesante, aunque no creyera que lo nombraran capitán, aun así le agradeció, mentalmente mientras veía a Pig desaparecer en el despejado cielo, observo el resto de las lechuzas y tomo la que según el parecía mas cansada que las demás, era una hermosa lechuza negra, -Muy rara- pensó Harry pues no recordaba haber visto una lechuza así, tomo de ella un sobre y otro paquete, mas grande que el de Ron

Harry

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases bien en ese enorme pero acogedor castillo, claro te lo dice alguien que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida ahí. Me e enterado de lo que paso, y me alegra que Hermione y tu se encuentren bien por favor salúdala de mi parte, y espero que te guste el pequeño presente_

_Saludos desde ... mmm no puedo poner eso_

_Hagrid_

Harry encontró un pequeño paquete que al abrirlo, descubrió un pequeño pastel y una nota,

Madame Máxime me ha ayudado a hornearlo, espero te guste 

-Si ella le ha ayudado, me arriesgaré- dijo para si mismo Harry pensando en que Hagrid no era un gran chef ; era muy típico de el enviarle alimentos, pero al ver el pastelito, recordó que había sido Hagrid quien le había regalado un pastel, el primero de su vida al cumplir, los diez años, ese día conoció sus orígenes y su vida cambio totalmente, ahora una onda de ideas y pensamientos invadieron su mente, se pregunto que estaría haciendo en esos momentos de haber sido un Muggle al lado de sus tíos, que nunca lo han querido, se pregunto si estaría mejor en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, en lugar de esa hermosa habitación, pero con una vida y un destino que no le envidiaría a nadie y entonces de la misma manera en que se imagino con una vida "normal" al lado de sus tíos, también se imagino al lado de sus padres, que habían muerto por protegerlo, entonces se recrimino a si mismo, el tenia un destino que cumplir y donde quiera que estuvieran sus padres, y su padrino se prometió que estarían orgullosos de el

Harry se encontró entonces con una ultima lechuza gris que tenia un sobre muy grueso y ningún paquete, supuso entonces que ese sobre era del colegio por que por alguna razón siempre le llegaba el día de su cumpleaños, con las indicaciones pertinentes para iniciar el siguiente curso escolar, al desatarlo y ver la lechuza partir, Harry vio que tenia razón el sobre estaba dirigido a el y tenia el sello del colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso por razones especiales para los alumnos que inician el sexto año dará inicio el 28 de Agosto, seria imperdonable que no asistiera, o llegara tarde a clases, puesto que ya esta en el castillo. También le recuerdo que este año, para los alumnos de 6° curso es el año de EXTASIS muy importante para su futuro como Auror, si no ha cambiado de idea._

_A este sobre se adjuntan:_

_La lista de Libros del próximo curso_

_La lista de Pociones y materiales para las diferentes materias del próximo curso_

_Los resultados de sus TIMOS presentados el curso anterior_

_Profesora M. Mcgonagall_

_Subdirectora_

A Harry se le había olvidado por completo que le llegarían los resultados de los TIMOS ese verano, y como tampoco había cambiado de opinión sobre su futura profesión, sabia que los resultados eran importantísimos, sobre todo del TIMO de Pociones pues era una materia básica para lo que quería estudiar, continuo buscando dentro del sobre y se encontró con otros pergaminos, al parecer las listas que se adjuntaban, después encontró otro sobre que tenia un sello del Ministerio de Magia y que tenia una leyenda dirigida a el

_Señor Harry Potter Copia de resultados de Timos _

Harry lo reviso, de todos lados pero no se atrevía a abrirlo, pues un nerviosismo parecido al de cuando jugo su primer partido de Quidditch lo invadió, sin pensarlo dos veces y con el sobre en mano salió de su habitación con la esperanza de que Hermione estuviera en la sala común

-Buenos días Harry Felic...

-Los recibiste?- la interrumpió aun nervioso

-Que cosa?- pregunto ella extrañada al ver su rostro

-Los resultados

-Ha si, - contesto ella un tanto nerviosa también

-Y? ...- pregunto esperando saber que tan bien o mejor dicho excelente le había ido a su mejor amiga

-Bueno, aun no abro el sobre a decir verdad, no me atrevo- Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco, pues al parecer ella estaba igual que el ,pero ella no lo sabia- No le veo la gracia

-No me burlo, es solo que yo tampoco he podido abrirlo, mira- dijo mostrando un sobre sin abrir, en esta ocasión la risa salió de ella

-Bien, ... que te parece si yo abro el tuyo y tu el mío – dijo ella tomando un sobre igual que estaba sobre la mesa

-Me leíste la mente – dijo el entregándole su sobre y tomando el de ella

Entonces cada uno se dispuso a abrir el sobre, ambos sacaron unos pergaminos y se dispusieron a leer mentalmente, de ves en cuando cada uno veía la expresión del otro, para asegurarse o por lo menos imaginarse que estaba leyendo pero ambos permanecían impasibles, leyendo los resultados del otro, cuando terminaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos esperando leer en ellos lo que cada uno ya sabia del otro.

-Felicidades Hermione no tienes ningún aceptable, todos son un Supera las Expectativas y Extraordinarios – Harry pudo comprobar al decir estas palabras, como el rostro de ella cambio de serio a feliz – yo solo quiero que me digas como me fue en Pociones- finalizo mientras le entregaba su sobre a Hermione

-En Pociones tienes ...

-Si?- pregunto el con miedo pero ansioso por saber ...

-Bueno Harry ...- al parecer ella no sabia como decirle

-Hay no, - el se imagino lo peor

-Me da mucha pena,

-Ya me lo imaginaba

-Tendrás que soportar a Snape todo el año

-Después de todo la materia no se me da ... que dijiste?- definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta

-Tienes un Extraordinario en Pociones- agrego divertida al ver el rostro de Harry

-No es cierto – dijo el aun incrédulo, pensando tal ves en que Hermione le tomaba el pelo

-Si, míralo por ti mismo- le extendió el pergamino pues de antemano sabia que de otra forma no le creería

_Señor Harry Potter :_

_Por medio de la presente se le hace entrega de los resultados a los exámenes TIMO que ha presentado durante su 5° curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esperando que los resultados de estos sean satisfactorios para usted y su futuro_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos 

**Resultados de Timos del alumno de 5° curso Harry Potter del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería**

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras** "Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico** E**

**Astronomía** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **E**

Practico **A**

**Transformaciones** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **S. E.**

Practico **S. E.**

**Encantamientos **"Extraordinario"

Teoría E

Practico **E**

**Historia de la Magia** Aceptable 

Teoría** A**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **S. E.**

Practico E

**Herbólogia** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría** S. E.**

Practico **S. E.**

**Adivinación** Aceptable 

Practico **A**

Pociones "Extraordinario" 

Teoría E

Practico** E**

Revisado y aprobado por :

**Griselda Marchbanks**

Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos

_Señorita Hermione Granger_

_Por medio de la presente se le hace entrega de los resultados a los exámenes TIMO que ha presentado durante su 5° curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esperando que los resultados de estos sean satisfactorios para usted y su futuro_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_

**Resultados de Timos del alumno de 5° curso Hermione Granger del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería**

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras "**Extraordinario" 

Teoría** E**

Practico** E**

**Aritmacia** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **S. E.**

Practico **E**

Astronomía "Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico** E**

**Transformaciones **"Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico E Encantamientos "Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico **E**

**Historia de la Magia** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría** S. E.**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **S. E.**

Practico** E**

**Herbólogia** "Extraordinario" 

Teoría E

Practico **E**

**Runas Antiguas** "Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico **E**

**Pociones** "Extraordinario" 

Teoría **E**

Practico E

Revisado y aprobado por:

**Griselda Marchbanks**

Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos

La cara de sorpresa que tenia Harry por su extraordinario de Pociones solo se podía comparar con la de satisfacción de Hermione con sus resultados, así el podría aspirar a ser Auror y Hermione a elegir cualquier carrera o profesión

-Bien, tenias razón tendré que soportar a Snape todavía

-Me parece que será el quien se sorprenda

-Cierto ahora muero por verle la cara, por cierto ¿Sabes por que empezaremos antes el curso?

-Si, me llego una notificación oficial, para informar a los alumnos el día en que lleguen, al parecer, tendremos que entrevistarnos con los jefes de nuestras casas para decidir que materias llevaremos durante el año, según lo que pensemos estudiar o dedicarnos, creo que tiene que ver con la Orientación Académica que comenzó el año pasado

-Y por cierto ya sabes que vas a hacer, o estudiar

-Pues aun no estoy muy segura

-No sigues pensando en eso del peddo o si?

-Harry! Que no es peddo, es P. E. D. D. O. y, si pienso seguir con eso., pero he decidido hacer también otra cosa aunque aún no se que, y tu sigues pensando en ser Auror?

-Si, ya esta decidido, he conseguido el Extraordinario de pociones y a menos de que Snape cambie su regla sobre admitir a -solo Extraordinarios, sacare adelante la materia para que me acepten en el curso de Auror, así tenga que soportarlo dos años mas

-Bien pues, por esa actitud felicidades, aunque eso si lo quiero ver ,

-Pues bueno ya lo veras. Y el desayuno? ...

-Como?

-Si ya desayunaste?

-No aun no, es que Dobby ha venido a decirme que el día de hoy desayunaremos en otro lado ... al parecer hoy limpian la torre y ... será mas fácil y rápido si los dejamos solos

-Pues eso si es raro, nunca nos han alejado de la torre para limpiar

-Si bueno, pues eso fue lo que me dijeron a mi .. . he ... vamos?

Claro – dijo el no muy convencido, pues había algo que no encajaba, y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas, cuando después de cruzar medio castillo, entraron a lo que a Harry le pareció un aula vacía, a excepción de una mesa donde parecía estar el desayuno, unas sillas y ... -globos? Confeti? Y serpentinas? – dijo en voz alta, definitivamente sorprendido

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! – dijo la feliz castaña acercándose a la mesa, donde al acercarse Harry, pudo notar un lindo pastel, y un gran festín

-Pero ... –al parecer no encontraba palabras, cosa que Hermione pudo notar a la perfección,

-A sido idea de Ron, el pensaba ir a Little Wining para festejarlo, pero, bueno terminamos aquí y Ron pensó que seria una buena idea seguir con el plan aunque no le hayan dado permiso de venir, pero bueno Harry – le decía mientras encendía las velitas de un pastel redondo con la leyenda Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!- tienes que pedir un deseo.

-El aun con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, cerro los ojos y después de un segundo, soplo a las dieciséis velitas que adornaban el hermoso pastel con betún de chocolate

-Yo, ... Gracias Hermione- le dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo – es la segunda ves que alguien me da un pastel, pero la primera que organizan una fiesta para mi

-Y, bueno todavía falta tu regalo – dijo ella separándose de el

-Pero este es el mejor regalo que me han dado

-Toma., espero te guste – le entrego una pequeña cajita, plateada con un moño dorado

Harry no tardo nada en abrirlo y se encontró con lo que si no le fallaba la memoria era una Snitch pero esta era … -plateada?

-Si es la Silver Snitch, esta Snitch la utilizan los mejores buscadores del mundo para entrenar, por su color plateado es mas difícil de ver y la puedes programar para cambiar de velocidad, y dificultad para atraparla

-ES GENIAL! Gracias Hermione

-Si, cuando la vi en el aparador, supuse que te gustaría

Harry paso el mejor desayuno de cumpleaños en su vida, y entre platicas y risas lo terminaron casi sin darse cuenta, a decir verdad Harry se moría por probar la Snitch y Hermione después de conocerlo durante seis años, se lo pudo imaginar,

-Por que no vas al campo a probar la Snitch

-Solo si tu vuelas también,

-Paso, no me gusta volar y tu lo sabes, pero estaré a la sombra de algún árbol en tierra firme mientras estudio el libro y me pongo al corriente

-Bueno, me agrada la idea,

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor, para pasar por la Saeta de Harry y el libro que ahora estudiaría Hermione al entrar a la sala común el mal aterrizaje de una lechuza que había entrado por la ventana los asusto, era Errol, la lechuza de la familia Wesley que se caracterizaba por sus aterrizajes forzosos, y no era por que estuviera loca como Pig la lechuza de Ron, si no mas bien por que era ya muy vieja y había dado todo de si

-Es una carta de Ron – dijo Hermione que se acerco a la vieja lechuza y había desprendido un sobre que llevaba

-Que dice?

_Hola amigos :_

_Me acaban de llegar los resultados de los TIMOS, me ha dado un infarto de la impresión pues no me atrevía a abrirlos pero no me ha quedado de otra, y no están tan mal como me imagine por lo menos me fue mejor que a los gemelos, les envió una copia esperando recibir una de los de ustedes, Giny a dicho que era plan con maña, en fin espero su respuesta, y también de lo que vayan a necesitar del Callejón Diagón_

_Ron_

**Resultados de Timos del alumno de 5° curso Ronald Wesley del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría E

Practico A

**Astronomía** "Aceptable" 

Teoría** S. E.**

Practico** A**

**Transformaciones** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría **S. E.**

Practico **S. E. **

**Encantamientos** "Supera las Expectativas"

Teoría S. E.

Practico **S. E.**

Historia de la Magia Aceptable 

Teoría A

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas** "Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría S. E.

Practico** E**

**Herbólogia "**Supera las Expectativas" 

Teoría S. E.

Practico** S. E.**

**Adivinación "**Supera las Expectativas" 

Practico **S. E.**

Pociones "Extraordinario" 

Teoría E

Practico E

Revisado y aprobado por por:

**Griselda Marchbanks**

Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos

Hermione y Harry sorprendidos por los resultados de Ron, se dispusieron a contestarle, siendo Hermione quien redactaba la carta ...

_Hola Ron_

_Pues no te ha ido nada mal, a decir verdad nos ha sorprendido tu Extraordinario de Pociones, Felicidades, nosotros también te mandaremos una copia de nuestros resultados, en cuanto a lo que necesitaremos del Callejón Diagón, Harry dice que solo lo de la lista de libros, y de la lista de Pociones y materiales, yo además de las listas necesitare un juego de plumas nuevas y pergaminos, te mandaremos con Errol, el dinero, y una ves mas gracias por ofrecerte a comprar nuestras cosas_

_Ron, soy Harry, no puedo creer que soportaremos a Snape otra ves! Ja, Felicidades, a la que le ha ido de verdad bien es a Hermione, pero ya lo veras_

_Hermione y Harry_

_P.D.: A Harry le ha encantado su sorpresa de cumpleaños, y te agradece la idea._

Por medio de un hechizo, Hermione copio los resultados a dos pergaminos que estaban en blanco, mientras Harry ponía unos galeones en un pequeño costalito, que ataba a una de las patas de Errol, Hermione protesto al ver que Harry mandaría el dinero para los dos pero el se defendió, asegurando que solo seria un préstamo

Harry que ya había pensado ir por la Snitch Dorada al aula donde guardan el equipo de Quidditch se alegro por no tener que ir a ese lugar pues evitaría ver al fantasma que siempre esta ahí, al parecer un viejo jugador del equipo de Humplepuff, que por alguna razón siempre estaba de mal humor. Era increíble, como el subir a su escoba y sentir el viento acariciarle el rostro, mientras cambiaba de velocidad, le hacia pensar que todo estaba bien

-Es como un niño con juguete nuevo- pensaba Hermione que estaba a la sombra de las gradas en el campo de Quidditch observando como Harry perseguía la Snitch que le había regalado.

Lo que ellos, no sabían era que había otra persona, observándolos

-Que disfruten cuanto puedan, este año mi amo lograra acabar con tigo Potter- decía para si mismo una figura encapuchada que estaba escondida tras un árbol, en los limites del Bosque Prohibido

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

hOLA:

Por fin recibieron los resultados, no les fue tan mal despues de todo no, pensaba subir dos capitulos para compensar mi aparente abandono en estas semanas que no actualize pero algo le paso a mi diskete y como todavia toy de vaca-ciones, asta que llege a mi casa lo reviso pero prometo subirlo en los siguientes dias y ahi contestare los rewwes weno, ya saben plis diganme como voy y si les esta gustanto la historia.

los dejo por el momento

LunaNis


	10. Cap 9 : Ministerio de Magia :

**Anilec: **weno aqui esta el capitulo, gracias por tus buenos deseos y si ojo con el medallon pues sera importante aunque sera mas adelante, espero el capitulo te guste y tambien espero tus comentarios

a leer se ha dicho...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 9 Ministerio de Magia: Reunión en el Wizengamot**

Desde el cumpleaños de Harry los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Hermione había terminado de leer el libro de Oclumancia y aunque habían acordado no practicar, entre ellos, pues consideraban sus pensamientos y sus mentes muy personales; si practicaban por separado limpiando sus mentes de cualquier pensamiento. También con lo rápida que era Hermione para leer había terminado de leer el otro libro, y lo aprendido en el si lo practicaban utilizando magia, pues la regla es no hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero estando en el tenían libertad de practicarla, también, practicaban duelo y otros hechizos que Hermione había leído, hechizos del nivel de EXTASIS, esto les serviría no solo para la escuela, si no también en contra de Mortífagos si la ocasión se presentaba (sabiendo que lo mas seguro es que si se presente), pero no todo era libros, Harry acostumbraba por las tardes practicar con la Snitch, que Hermione le había regalado, mientras Hermione buscaba y encontraba mas hechizos para practicar. Así que los pocos días que llevabanen el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería pasaban de lo mas normal y tranquilos con los dos únicos estudiantes que habitaban el castillo antes del inicio de curso.

Lo único un poco raro, era la sensación que Harry tenia mientras practicaba con la Snitch y era de que el y Hermione eran observados,era una sensacion extraña puesel sentía una mirada fría, estaba seguro que si era observado, no eran precisamente miembros de la orden pero se convencía a si mismo de que era solo su imaginación. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Hermione a solas, y lo raro era que no se sentía extraño, como cuando estaba a solas con una chica ya fuera Cho Chang una estudiante de Ravenclaw de un curso mas adelantada que el o con Rosy su amiga Muggle, una sensación de tranquilidad, se apoderaba de el cuando veía a Hermione y ella lograba hacerlo reír cuando su menteregresaba a finales de su quinto curso en el Ministerio de Magia todo esto rondaba en la mente de Harry cuando una vos de mujer que no era precisamente Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Potter, Granger a mi despacho- había dicho la cabeza de la profesora Mcgonagall desde la chimenea, cualquier Muggle que la hubiera visto hubiera pegado un grito, pues no es común, ver la cabeza de alguien flotando en las llamas de una chimenea, pero las dos personas que se encontraban en lo que parecía una sala, solo los había asustado, el tono que empleaba su maestra y subdirectora del colegio al que asistían, un tono muy peculiar pues por alguna razón los hacia sentirse que habían hecho algo malo, pero en su caso, era mas bien que les había descubierto algo pues ellos dos junto a Ron no eran precisamente el reglamento en mano aunque Hermione se empeñara en cumplirlo, por alguna razon desde que conocio a sus actuales amigos no podia hacerlo

- Que bien, por un momento me sentía el dueño del castillo- dijo Harry con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras se ponía de pie, y dejaba el libro que Ron le había regalado para su cumpleaños

-Vamos, es mejor no hacerla esperar- le decía Hermione al guardar unos pergaminos en un portafolio, a llave

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Mcgonagall, pero cruzaron muy pocas palabras, pues parecía que ambos formulaban mentalmente una lista de preguntas que esperaban fueran contestadas, puesto que desde que habían llegado al castillo, parecían mas bien abandonados y no protegidos, auque conociendo a su profesora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor poco les diría a menos que el director del colegio opinara lo contrario

-Tomen asiento, - dijo desde detrás de su escritorio, en el aula de transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall que según Harry, parecía mas cansada de lo habitual y ese tono que la caracterizaba y que hacia solo unos minutos, había utilizado parecía haber desaparecido, en ese momento

-Y el profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto rápidamente Harry, que tenia la impresión de que el director pretendía ocultarse nuevamente de el

-Por el momento no esta en el castillo, se encuentra en una reunión

La siguiente pregunta que Harry, tenia planeada se borro totalmente de su mente, al escuchar "reunión" y rápidamente busco, en la mirada de Hermione si ella lo había captado también, cosa que confirmo al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños

-Que reunión? – pregunto ella totalmente interesada en averiguarlo, por si tuviera una relación con lo que Harry había soñado hace solo un par de noches

-Me sorprende su interés señorita Granger – dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida por la reacción de ambos – pensé que me preguntaría por sus padres

-Claro, es solo que es raro que una reunión tome tantos días – agrego un tanto sonrojada por la reacción de su profesora- y si me interesa saber de mis padres¿Usted sabe a donde se fueron¿Qué paso? – pregunto un tanto ansiosa por tener noticias de ellos

-Los señores Granger y su abuelo, fueron, transferidos de ciudad, y están siendo vigilados por miembros de la orden- se explico, mientras dirigía despistadamente su mirada a una ventana abierta

-Que hacia Malfoy en casa de los Granger?- Pregunto nuevamente Harry queriendo aclarar un poco sus dudas

-Al parecer estaba tendiéndole una trampa a usted señor Potter – le respondió volviendo a tomar ese tono serio que la caracterizaba

-A mi?- pregunto un tanto, sorprendido pues el no tenia esa idea

-Si, tengo entendido que cuando un Mortífago es atrapado por el ministerio, tiene que mostrar su lealtad a quien usted sabe llevándole un trofeo, y al parecer Malfoy trato de llevárselo a usted- dijo ella, al parecer bastante convencida con sus propias palabras

-Y entonces, si yo era el objetivo, por que han trasladado a la familia de Hermione y la misma orden los vigila?- Harry esperaba, sorprender a la profesora, en la supuesta mentira, pero no contaba con que sus años de docencia la habían preparado, para cualquier cosa

-Por su seguridad, por supuesto – respondió un tanto nerviosa - los señores Granger han mandado decirle señorita Granger que están bien, y pronto tendrá noticias suyas – le dijo a Hermione esperando, cambiar el curso de la conversación

-Gracias profesora

Bien, he respondido a sus preguntas, ahora les diré la razón por la cual están aquí – dijo mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, hacia aparecer lo que parecían un par de túnicas que ellos identificaron inmediatamente como suyas – Iremos al ministerio de magia

Harry y Hermione tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall; si Harry no se equivocaba había dicho Ministerio de Magia, esas palabras retumbaron en su mente pues sus visitas a ese lugar nunca eran por buenas razones, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos antes de protestar por el sonido de una lechuza que entraba por la ventana mas cercana al escritorio de la profesora, pero la lechuza se dirigió a Harry, el al comprender esto desprendió un par de sobres que tenían el sello del ministerio de magia, una de ellas iba dirigida a el y la otra a ...

- ... Hermione?- asombrado, le extendió el sobre y pudo comprobar que ella también estaba sorprendida

_Señor Harry Potter_

_Por medio de la presente se le avisa que tiene una reunión programada para el día de hoy en punto de las cuatro treinta pasado meridiano en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento del Wizengamot. El motivo se aclarara a su llegada, le rogamos puntualidad_

_Norma Jonson_

_Ministerio de Magia. Oficinas del Wizengamot_

-Harry releyó la carta e intercambio una mirada con Hermione, al parecer a ella le había llegado la misma notificación

-Al departamento del Wizengamot? – pregunto desconcertado

-Para que? - pregunto también Hermione obviamente alarmada por algún motivo

-Creo que eso se aclarara ahí, ellos no suelen dar explicaciones por correo,- les decía mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su túnica, preparándose para salir, Hermione y Harry la imitaron y también se pusieron su túnica – Iremos por la red Flu – dijo mientras sacaba un costalito, que según Harry debería de tener los polvos flu, de un cajón superior del escritorio – iré yo primero para asegurarme de que es seguro

La profesora Mcgonagall se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del aula de Transformaciones, no era la primera ves que Harry y Hermione estaban ahí, ya habían entrado el año pasado, en la tutoría académica

-No demoren- les dijo mirándolos a los dos, mientras les entregaba a ambos un puñado de polvos flu, arrojo unos a la chimenea y después entro ella, - Ministerio de Magia- y de un segundo a otro una llamarada verde la envolvió, para después desaparecer, y dejar a dos desconcertados estudiantes frente a la chimenea

-Harry crees que ...

-No, ... tengo experiencia en cartas del ministerio, y esta siquiera es amenazante, ... tranquila, en todo caso tu no has hecho nada malo – le decía, mientras la conducía a la chimenea

-Pero ...

-Confía en mi – dijo para tranquilizarla y sonrió

-Si, - Hermione le devolvía la sonrisa, desde la chimenea - Ministerio de Magia!

-Claro que con el ministerio nunca se sabe – se dijo a si mismo- Ministerio de Magia!

Después de la ya conocida y "agradable" experiencia que es viajar por la Red Flu, Harry se encontró en el vestíbulo que ya era conocido por el, pero al intentar salir de la chimenea no pudo, era como si una pared transparente lo impidiera, de repente, Harry escucho la voz de una mujer, la misma vos que había escuchado en la cabina telefónica y el elevador la primera ves que estuvo ahí

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita

-Harry Potter, reunión programada en el departamento del Wizengamot

-Visitante, tome la identificación y colóquesela en la ropa un lugar visible, por favor

En esta ocasión, el carné que le entregaron, apareció en el lugar vació de un ladrillo a su lado derecho, y tenia la inscripción Harry Potter, Reunión con el Wizengamot , pero a diferencia de la otra que le habían dado hacia dos años, esta no era plateada, si no dorada, Harry se la coloco, en la ropa pero antes de salir la voz agrego algo mas

-Le recordamos que tendrá que someterse a un chequeo y entregar su varita en el mostrador, antes de entrar al vestíbulo. El Ministerio de Magia le desea un buen día

Harry no tardo en encontrar a Hermione que le hacia señas desde el lado derecho de la profesora Mcgonagall, al parecer estaban formadas, fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que en el ministerio había mucha gente,- mas que la ultima ves- pensó, mientras se acercaba a Hermione y pudo ver que ella llevaba un carne igual al de el

-Con tanta gente, apenas podremos llegar a tiempo

Dijo la profesora cuando Harry se unió a ellas, el pudo notar que estaba nerviosa, cosa que ya no le gusto a el , quitando el hecho de que había mucha gente, en cuanto a gente se refería, pudo notar el mismo ajetreo, un conjunto de magos se dirigían con toda prisa a la fila, había magos y brujas, con pergaminos, cajas y hasta escobas, lo único que notaba diferente en cuanto al ministerio, era la seguridad, mas delante de el donde la fila terminaba, los magos esperaban su turno para que uno de los seis puestos de seguridad se desocuparan, Harry pudo notar que no eran simples guardias de seguridad, si Harry no se equivocaba, en esos seis puestos de seguridad había, Aurores, y no revisaban solo a los visitantes, al parecer todo mago o bruja que quisiera entrar en el ministerio tendría que pasar por el puesto de seguridad. El turno de que pasaran ellos había llegado, y la profesora prácticamente empujo a Hermione cuando un puesto se había desocupado para que pasara, cuando otro se desocupo, la maestra le indico a Harry que pasara el. Primero paso por un arco que se parecía al de seguridad que hay en los aeropuertos Muggles, y después, el Auror de seguridad que portaba una identificación con el nombre de Hiram, era un mago, alto de tez banca pero con una mirada que imponía respeto a cualquiera

-Carné – dijo automáticamente extendiendo la mano, Harry rápidamente se desprendió la identificación cuadrada –nombre y motivo de la visita – pregunto mientras tomaba un porta papeles que contenía unos pergaminos en formulario, según pudo notar Harry

-Harry Potter, me llego una notificación, para una reunión con el Wizengamot

-Varita – le dijo mientras dejaba el formulario a un lado y tomaba un extraño instrumento de latón que parecía una balanza, mismo que Harry reconoció inmediatamente, extendió la mano y Harry le entrego la varita, el mago la dejo caer, después de que la extraña balanza vibrara, un trozo de pergamino salió de la base de esta, pero en esta ocasión en ves de presumir, que la balanza funcionaba, el mago volteo a ver a Harry – Características de la Varita?

Comprendió al instante que tal ves ahora preguntaran, para que no entraran con varitas robadas – si emm, -dijo haciendo memoria – cinco años de uso, veintiocho centímetros de largo y de núcleo, una pluma de Fénix

-Bien, puede usted pasar, -dijo el mago, entregándole la varita.

- Gracias- dijo tomando su varita y colocándosela en los pantalones de un momento a otro la sonrisa, se borro pues ahora estaba en un vestíbulo, con piso de madera oscuro y brillante y se dio cuenta, se encontraba ahí otra ves, en el vestíbulo del ministerio de magia, la ultima ves que estuvo ahí, el lugar estaba vació, y en el se llevaba acabo una batalla, primero enfrentándose a la asesina de su padrino tratando de vengarlo y después con el asesino de sus padres, tratando de defenderse; la gran fuente que se levantaba en medio del vestíbulo había desaparecido y en su lugar había un letrero que decía. Fuente en reparación, tema abierto. Si usted quiere sugerir un tema para la fuente favor de anotarlo en el buzón de sugerencias pero Harry no leía el letrero, tenia la mirada perdida y su mente en esa noche ...

-Harry, ... Harry?

Una voz lo obligo a regresar al presente, era Hermione que lo veía preocupada imaginándose tal ves en lo que el estaba pensando, tenia una de sus manos en su hombro, y al parecer buscaba su mirada

-Estas bien? – pregunto ella totalmente preocupada, cosa que el pudo notar y que tampoco permitiría, trato de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa

-Claro, ... no es nada

-Vamos dense prisa, por aquí – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall cuando los alcanzo

Harry y Hermione la siguieron, pero iban a una parte a la que Harry nunca había ido, se dirigieron al lado derecho del vestíbulo, donde pasaron un pasillo, que tenia grandes retratos, en ambas paredes, magos y brujas los miraban pasar, al final del pasillo había un elevador y varias personas esperaban

-Buenas tardes Minerva –saludaba un mago, chaparrito que Harry hubiera jurado que podría ser el hermano gemelo de Dolores Umbridge a no ser por que la sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro, parecía sincera

-Buenas tardes David- le respondió, igual de seria que siempre mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y el amablemente le cedía el paso, Harry y Hermione la siguieron y después entro el mago llamado David, y dos brujas mas, las puertas se cerraron, y el elevador comenzó a subir

-Primer Piso – comenzó a decir la voz de mujer que parecía estar en todos lados – Departamento de la Confederación Internacional de Magos

-Alguna noticia de la reunión?- le preguntaba el mago a la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a las brujas que Harry no conocía; la palabra reunión, hizo que Harry y Hermione prestaran atención a la platica, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mcgonagall que parecía tener instinto en esas cosas,

-Ninguna, ejm, ... y su hermana como sigue? – la profesora se esmero en cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Mejor, al parecer esta semana la dan de alta de San Mungo

-Segundo Piso, oficinas del Wizengamot

-Le da mis saludos – le decía la profesora, mientras les indicaba a Hermione y a Harry que salieran

-Claro que si – fue lo único que dijo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran

Hermione y Harry se encontraron en un vestíbulo, muy limpio, donde había una recepcionista y unas filas de asientos, a Harry le recordó la sala de espera del dentista a donde sus tíos llevaban a Dudley de niño, exceptuando, claro, que no había pinturas, con imágenes que se movían y retratos de magos y brujas, con túnicas de diferentes colores, lo único en lo que coincidían era en que todas llevaban una "W" plateada, Harry recordó haberlas visto por primera ves en un _pensadero_ que se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore

-Buenas tardes Minerva, buscas al profesor Dumbledore? –Pregunto, una bruja sonriendo desde atrás de lo que parecía un escritorio lleno de memorándoos, unos pergaminos doblados en forma de aves que volaban, según recordaba Harry, pero que al llegar al escritorio tomaban su forma real

-Hoy no Anne, mis alumnos recibieron una notificación para una reunión- dijo de una forma amable, muy rara en la profesora, mientras se acercaba al escritorio

-Claro .. sus nombres? – pregunto la bruja, mientras tomaba un pergamino

-Hermione Granger

-Harry Potter

Dijo cada uno mientras se acercaban también al escritorio

-Si ... aquí están, avisare que ya llegaron, por favor tomen asiento- les indico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio

-Profesora, ... generalmente para que son las reuniones aquí?- pregunto Harry tratando de averiguar mas, pues lo mas seguro era que la profesora supiera mas de lo que decía

-Una de las ramas de las que se encarga el Wizengamot es de los asuntos legales, de los magos

-Asuntos legales? ... -pregunto Hermione, que parecía ya no estar tan nerviosa

-Que asuntos legales podríamos tener nosotros?-

-Eso Potter, al parecer se lo aclararan muy pronto

La curiosidad, ya estaba muy latente en Harry, pues todo ese asunto no le daba muy buena espina y Hermione que estaba mas tranquila, tenia también en su rostro la curiosidad pintada, ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero desde el incidente en el vestíbulo, no habían cruzado palabras, de repente la profesora Mcgonagall se puso de pie, y comenzó una conversación con Anne, la recepcionista, cosa que les dio privacidad a ambos

-Es obvio que no nos trajeron para arrestarnos o algo así – dijo Harry un poco mas animado, esperando ver si Hermione seguía preocupada por eso

-Harry! ... – en definitiva seguía preocupada, pues a ella en su vida, le había llegado una notificación del ministerio, y el hecho de que fuera del Wizengamont no le daba buena espina -pues no, y lo mas raro es que estemos los dos, para lo que seria un asunto legal

Si, tienes razón – Plin! El elevador anunciaba su llegada, y por curiosidad nata en ellos dos, interrumpieron su conversación para ver quien salía de el, pues todo lo que pasara en esos momentos, podría tener que ver con ellos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y la persona que salía de el era la ultima que Harry y Hermione se hubieran imaginado encontrar

-Ron!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, totalmente sorprendidos

-Harry, Hermione!- a Ron también le había sorprendido verlos ahí, su cara lo decía, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlos

-Que haces aquí?

-Que haces aquí?

-Que hacen aquí?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que se les hizo graciosa y como fue Harry el primero en reír, Ron y Hermione también sonrieron, aunque ellos dos por el.

-Tu también, vienes a la reunión?- pregunto Hermione, intrigada por el hecho de que los tres asistieran a esa reunión

-Como ustedes también?

-Al parecer si – dijo Harry

-Esto es muy raro, saben para que es? – pregunto Ron, a quien también le intrigaba el hecho

-Pues no,- respondió Hermione totalmente seria

-Mi padre solo me ha dicho que no es nada malo, estoy seguro de que sabe algo mas, pero no me lo a querido decir

-Si, Mcgonagall también sabe algo - dijo Harry – pero tampoco a querido decir nada

-Mcgonagall? – pregunto pues por la emoción, de volver a ver a sus amigos, no se había percatado de su presencia

-Si, ella nos a acompañado – le dijo Hermione señalando la dirección en la que la profesora se encontraba

-Ho, la saludare – Ron se separo de sus amigos, para saludar a la profesora – Buenas tardes, profesora

-Señor Wesley, llega usted a tiempo- respondió al saludo de Ron de forma habitual, interrumpiendo su conversación

-Bien, ya llego la persona que esperamos iré a avisar, por favor tome asiento, enseguida pasan – dijo la recepcioncita mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía al pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha

-Gracias – dijo Ron y regreso con sus amigos – y que han hecho ustedes dos solitos en el castillo? – al hacer esa pregunta Hermione y Harry parecieron sonrojarse, pero Ron pensando que había sido su imaginación, lo olvido

-Ponernos al tanto de las clases- le respondió Hermione como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Harry no me digas que te ha estado obligando a estudiar – dijo Ron mirando a Harry como si este se la hubiera pasado los últimos días en tortura física y mental

-Ronald!- fue la reacción de Hermione, quien se hizo la ofendida al comentario de Ron

-No, solo al principio para terminar los deberes de pociones .. ya sabes – dijo Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los pequeños desacuerdos que sus dos mejores amigos solían tener

-Harry solo ha estado leyendo ese libro que le regalaste – dijo Hermione aun con su tono de ofendida por el comentario de Ron

-Enserio? Es bueno cierto?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Hermione

-Si, tiene muchas jugadas que a mi no se me habían ocurrido- dijo Harry feliz de poder hablar del tema

-Si eso es cierto, yo ya me las aprendí todas – dijo Ron con un gesto que no le envidiaba nada a los que hacia Percy cuando se enorgullecía de algo

-Hombres ...

-Señorita Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Wesley, por aquí por favor – La recepcionista había regresado, pero había salido por el pasillo de la izquierda, y les indicaba el camino

La profesora Mcgonagall, se quedo en lo que parecía la sala de espera y los tres chicos siguieron a la recepcionista, por ese pasillo también había retratos de magos y brujas que pertenecían o mas bien, habían pertenecido al Wizengamont, pero había numerosas puertas de madera oscura, que tenían diferentes nombres, Harry, pudo ver que una de ellas decía: _Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_ , cosa que no le sorprendió, pues sabia que el pertenecía al Wizengamont. La recepcionista se detuvo, frente a una puerta que era diferente a las demás en ella pudo leer _Melanie Matranga, Subsecretaria de Asuntos Testamentarios_ era una oficina muy amplia, con grandes ventanas, y pinturas había un escritorio grande detrás del cual estaba una bruja, que llevaba una capa con la "W" del Wizengamont, pero lo que a Harry le pareciera aun mas extraño, era la presencia en esa oficina de Amelia Susan Bones, tía de Susan Bones, una compañera de curso de Harry y que pertenecía al ED y de un duende que le parecía extrañamente conocido a Harry, lo que ya era extraño, pues todos los duendes eran muy parecidos, había también cinco sillas vacías, frente al escritorio

-Tomen asiento,- Dijo la recepcionista que después cerro la puerta tras ella y se sentó al lado de Amelia Susan Bones

-El día de hoy 2 de Agosto- hablo la bruja que estaba tras el escritorio- en punto de las cuatro treinta pasado meridiano, en presencia de: Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Ragnok, duende representante del Banco Gringotts; Anne Nelson, Recepcionista de las Oficinas del Wizengamot que fungirá como escribiente oficial; los involucrados: Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley. Yo Melanie Matranga, Subsecretaria de Asuntos Testamentarios procederé a leer y cumplir con la Ultima voluntad del Señor, Sirius Black ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola :** por dios, la ultima voluntad de Sirius, habia pensado poner un spoiler del siguiente cap. pero cualquier cosa les diria mucho asi que lo siento, tendran que esperar, solo una semana, espero y bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, los demas personajes comienzan a inegrarse a la historia, y pronto todos regresaran al colegio.

**LunaNis**


	11. Cap 10: ¿El Ultimo Adiós?

**Capitulo 10 ¿El Ultimo Adiós?**

-El día de hoy 2 de Agosto del 2005, en punto de las cuatro treinta pasado meridiano, en presencia de: Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Ragnok, duende representante del Banco Gringotts; Anne Nelson, Recepcionista de las Oficinas del Wizengamot que fungirá como escribiente oficial; los involucrados: Harry James Potter , Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley. Yo Melanie Matranga, Subsecretaria de Asuntos Testamentarios procederé a leer y cumplir con la Ultima voluntad del Señor, Sirius Black ...

La evidente sorpresa que se dibujaba en los rostros de Ron, y Hermione al haber escuchado estas palabras no se comparaba con la de incredulidad que Harry tenia, no se esperaba que Sirius se hubiese preparado para su muerte, y entonces pensó – claro estamos en guerra- se percato que las miradas de Ron y Hermione, se centraban en el, tal vez esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero para sorpresa de ellos el parecía impasible, lo que no sabían era que el todavía ni asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir, aun así, la bruja que estaba detrás del escritorio prosiguió ...

-Como primer punto en el testamento el señor Sirius Black, dejo unos sobres para ustedes: señorita Hermione Granger – dijo mientras extendía su mano, para acercarle el sobre, Hermione lo tomo enseguida-; señor Ronald Wesley – dijo repitiendo la misma acción que con Hermione – ;y señor Harry James Potter – Harry pudo observar, el sobre el cual iba dirigido a el- para leer el contenido de los sobres – continuo la testamentaria- podrán pasar a unos cubículos privados, al terminar, por favor pasen nuevamente aquí para continuar, con la lectura de la ultima voluntad del señor Sirius Black . Ann podrías indicarles a donde dirigirse?

Claro, por aquí por favor – la misma bruja que los había llevado a esa oficina les indicaba ahora, una puerta que estaba en la parte derecha de la oficina, cuando pasaron por ahí, Harry se pudo percatar de que parecía otra habitación en la cual, tres puertas, se postraban frente a ellos, después de intercambiar miradas, con sus dos mejores amigos, no hizo falta que les indicaran mas, cada uno entro a una oficina ...

Al cruzar cada quien por sus respectivas puertas, se pudieron percatar de que solo era, un pequeño espacio, con un escritorio y una silla, alumbrado por un par de antorchas, no parecía ser de piedra, si no de madera, como la mayoría de las construcciones Muggles sin embargo, tal ves la ocasión, o tal ves los pensamientos que cada uno llevaba en la mente, pero era el lugar mas frió que habían visto jamás, Harry tomo asiento, y observaba el sobre, no se atrevía a abrirlo, se preguntaba que habría escrito ... solo, se sentó y lo observo, mientras que en las otras habitaciones, otros dos sobres, eran abiertos ...

_Querido Ron:_

_Los años que pase en Hogwarts fueron sin duda, los años mas felices de mi vida, no había como molestar a Snape, para alegrarte el día, y nuestras preocupaciones no ascendían, a como ganar la copa de la casa, la copa de Quidditch, o pasar los exámenes, creo, no mas bien considero, que fuimos afortunados, al tener esos años, sin embargo, cuando Voldemort apareció y el Mundo mágico se enfrento a el, no estábamos preparados, la sola amistad sincera y de hermanos que nos teníamos no basto, para que la envidia y la traición se hicieran presentes y nos destruyera. Pero su situación, es diferente, se lo dije a Hermione y ahora te lo digo a ti, desde que se conocieron han pasado por situaciones por las que James, Lupin y yo jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, y se han sabido mantener unidos, estoy seguro de que todavía les quedaran pruebas que tendrán que superar, y tengo fe en que las superaran, así que no me preocupare por pedirte que no dejen a Harry solo, por que se que no lo aran, sin embargo no puedo evitar pedirte que lo acompañes en esta guerra, por que estar unidos puede ser la diferencia entre ser derrotados y vencer. Te pido que lo acompañes, tal vez no en el duelo, por que esa es una responsabilidad que solo tu podrías tomar, una responsabilidad que no me llevaría a la tumba, te pido Ronald Wesley que lo acompañes como: amigo, como hermano. _

_El se a quedado solo, para el su única familia son ustedes, tal vez un día tengas que recordárselo, si es necesario_

_En el poco tiempo que te conocí, descubrí que eres una persona muy leal, y tal ves te parezca tonto, pero cuando los veo a ti y a Hermione y a Harry juntos, veo a James, Remus y a mi, es una mala comparación, si pones en primer lugar que Remus es Hombre y Hermione mujer, pero ella tiene su sabiduría; Harry se parece tanto a James, no solo en lo físico, si no en su forma de ser; y tu, prometes ser todo un rompe corazones , lamento decirte que no tendrás la fama que yo tuve, por que eso es imposible, pero augurio buenas posibilidades para ti, cuídate Ron fue un honor haberte conocido _

_Sirius_

_Querida Hermione :_

_Te preguntaras por que te he dejado esta carta. Es sencillo, es por Harry, y no pienso escribirte un sermón sobre ,que lo cuides y cosas así, por que se que no es necesario se que tu y Ron jamás lo dejaran solo te preguntaras que me hace afirmarlo, ustedes son tan unidos como los merodeadores alguna ves lo fuimos, a diferencia claro que ustedes jamás se traicionarían, lo se, y lo se por que desde que se conocieron, han tenido que pasar por pruebas, pruebas que han superado, y que les a permitido acercarse mas, pero esas han sido solo eso, pruebas, tal vez el destino los este preparando para la verdadera batalla, yo tengo una teoría sobre eso, una teoría que me gustaría compartir con tigo:_

_Dumbledore sabe algo, algo que le dijo a James y Lily, es algo sobre Harry, el hechizo que realizo para ocultarlos, no lo habría echo si ellos no se lo pedían y estoy seguro de que se lo pidieron, pero ellos jamás se habrían ocultado de Voldemort, a no ser que fuera el mismo Harry quien estuviera en peligro, por alguna razón Voldemort quería matarlo a el, estoy seguro de que el era su objetivo, pero desconozco el motivo, hasta este año, lo que la orden se ha preocupado por cuidar y que Voldemort quiere, es una ventana al futuro, una ventana que revela algo sobre Harry, de eso si estoy seguro._

_Hermione he visto en tus ojos, algo que solo había, visto en los ojos de Lily cuando veía a James, por esa razón se que no te tengo que pedir que no dejes a Harry solo, por que se que no lo aras, solo te diré, que tal vez el se quiera separar de ustedes, no lo permitas. Por que el los necesitara a ustedes. Se que el te necesitara a ti. Definitivamente eres la bruja mas inteligente que he conocido, solo no le digas a Remus. Fue un honor haberte conocido. _

_Sirius_

_Querido Harry :_

_Es difícil pensar en lo que escribirías, a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo como un ultimo adiós, como un recuerdo, como una despedida. Harry si estas leyendo esto es obvio que ya no estoy con tigo, y sin importar cuando haya muerto, he dejado instrucciones para que esta carta te sea entregada pasando tu cumpleaños y como tenemos que actualizar nuestra "ultima voluntad" (Idea de Moody ) acabaras de cumplir los ... 16 años. Cierto? Felicidades, Aunque sea días después, lamento no haber estado ahí. No puedo conocer el futuro, así que no se como voy a morir, lo que si se, lo que he sabido todos estos años, desde antes de estar en Azkaban es que estamos en Guerra, que mientras tu crecías estábamos en la paz antes de la tormenta, y la tormenta acaba de empezar, empezó al final de tu cuarto año y tu lo sabes, debes aprender que en el camino habrá bajas, deberás vivir con ello y aprender a sobre llevarlo, no es un consejo muy fuerte de una persona que hasta este día se culpa por la muerte de su hermano y de su esposa, pero ellos dos me dejaron a alguien, tu te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, gracias a ti, yo he sobrellevado la perdida de James y Lily_

_Lo mas seguro es que te preguntes por que te digo esto, es sencillo yo, se que Voldemort tenia una razón muy impórtate, para intentar asesinarte, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ocultarte las cosas, muchos piensan que el blanco eran tus padres, por que nadie, se había escapado de Lord Voldemort mas de dos veces, a excepción de Lily y James que se enfrentaron tres veces y las tres salieron victoriosos, muchos piensan que hirieron su orgullo, y los buscaba por que a el nadie se le escapa con vida, pero había otros magos, otro matrimonio, los Longbontom, ellos también se le enfrentaron tres veces, y las tres salieron también con vida, Voldemort siquiera se molesto en buscarlos, entonces el motivo, no era que hubieran herido su orgullo, tenia que ser otra cosa, yo estoy seguro de que eras tu, pero la verdadera razón no la conozco. Si tu descubres esa razón, y si mi instinto no me falla y eres realmente tu, pasara por tu mente el separarte de los que quieres para que no los dañen, vivir en la soledad, es estar muerto en vida, y tu tienes que vivir lo se, lo se por que tus padres murieron para brindarte esa oportunidad, para VIVIR, y eso significa que cada minuto que pase, le agradezcas a tus padres el haberte hecho tan hermoso regalo, tus amigos son valiosos son sinceros, y he visto en sus ojos que lucharan a tu lado, no les quites esa oportunidad, borra de tu mente, el separarte de ellos para protegerlos, pues tienes suerte, ninguno de ellos te traicionaran lo se._

_También se que tus amigos no son los únicos que te quieren, Lupin, te quiere igual que yo, se que en el puedes encontrar a un amigo y un ejemplo a seguir, con respecto a el, cuídalo pues es débil de corazón, y puedo asegurarte algo, por que lo conozco y valla que lo conozco, se va a sentir solo, hace 15 años, perdió a sus hermanos, a dos asesinados, y al otro lo enterró con los otros dos. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts a darte clase, se que estuvo en una colonia de Hombres Lobo en Alemania, se que al igual que yo, estuvo muerto en vida, Voldemort nos hizo eso, no permitas que se los haga a ustedes también. Los Wesley, también se preocupan por ti, en ellos puedes encontrar el apoyo de unos padres lo se por que Molly se preocupa por ti y por lo que te pase lo averigüe hace un mes en la discusión que tuvimos, lo recuerdas? (Por la información que te daba), a su manera, pero se preocupa;... Y sobretodo al viejo cascarrabias, el tiene también su forma de hacer las cosas pero en los años que conozco a Dumbledore he aprendido que cada acción tiene una razón, y se que también te quiere en el puedes encontrar a un maestro aprende mucho de el. _

_Lo demás de mi ultima voluntad se leerá en voz alta en presencia de mis familiares, si lo se, planee algo ... por favor presta atención en su cara que quiero detalles, por que nos volveremos a ver, espero no tan pronto, pero nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy seguro._

_Tal ves tienes un destino que cumplir, cúmplelo, pero VIVE! Harry, jamás dejes de VIVIR!_

_Tu padrino que te extrañara_

_Sirius_

Fue, imposible contener las lagrimas después de leer la carta, con cuidado la doblo como estaba, como si ese fuera su tesoro, y al guardarla encontró otro sobre, con una nota :

_Esta carta la escribió tu padre, antes de ... que los asesinaran, me había dicho que te la entregara al cumplir los 16 (en caso de que les pasara algo), me dijo que descubrirías como leerla, y también, que lo leyeras tu solo, yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas en el ministerio, espera a estar completamente solo _

_Sirius_

Harry, observo detenidamente el sobre y decidió seguir el consejo de Sirius, se esperaría al llegar a Hogwarts para leerla. Con las manos se limpio el rastro húmedo de las lagrimas derramadas, respiro hondo, se puso de pie y salió de la pequeña habitación, al hacerlo, se encontró con Ron y Hermione, descubrió que ellos también tenían rastros de haber llorado, entonces se pregunto que les habría escrito Sirus, pero decidió no preguntar, esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

-Todo bien?- pregunto Hermione

-Si – respondió Harry esbozando una leve sonrisa que le fue devuelta por sus dos amigos, pero que no le creyeron nada, en un impulso Hermione lo abrazo y Ron la siguió, el les agradeció en silencio, el no haber preguntado, pero también, esa muestra de apoyo incondicional que le brindaban. Se dejo llevar, por el abrazo, no supo cuanto tiempo, estuvieron así pero al separarse les agradeció con una sonrisa que si creyeron

-Listo? – pregunto Ron observando a su amigo

-Claro – respondió Harry y abrió la puerta, los tres se quedaron parados en la puerta al observar a dos personas mas que no estaban antes de que ellos salieran, Harry no parecía tan sorprendido como Hermione y Ron que no se esperaban entrar y en plenas vacaciones toparse con ...

-Malfoy?- había dicho Ron, en un susurró a Harry y Hermione mientras los tres entraban a la oficina y se dirigían a las tres sillas vacías

-Wesley, Granger y Potter, por que no me sorprende - dijo también Draco Malfoy que los miraba con desprecio

-Que significa esto? ... que hacen estos ... aquí? –

Había dicho una bruja que Harry inmediatamente reconoció, como a la madre de Draco Malfoy, ya la había visto antes, hace dos años en las finales de Quidditch, - A esto se refería Sirus- pensó Harry, y esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse que habría planeado su padrino, para sus familiares vivos

Ellos, son a las personas que esperábamos para dar comienzo a la lectura del testamento – respondió Melanie Matranga la testamentaria, dirigiendo una mirada seria a Narcisa Black

Pero ellos no son familiares de mi queridísimo primo

Ante tal comentario la sonrisa de Harry se borro de su rostro, sabiendo que Sirus no era querido gracias a dios por ninguno de los familiares que le sobrevivían exceptuando a Tonks, lo que le recordó, en donde estaría ella

Estando todos los presentes, comenzaremos ...

No falta nadie mas? – pregunto Harry interrumpiendo a la bruja, pensado en que si Sirius había hecho llamar a sus familiares que no quería con mas razón habría llamado también a Tonks

No

Esta segura?

Amelia Susan Bones - prosiguió la testamentaria pretendiendo no haber escuchado el ultimo comentario de Harry - Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, tiene la carta que consta la muerte del señor Sirius Black?

Si

Por favor proceda a leerla

Por medio de la presente hago constatar que el señor Sirius Black falleció el día -(no me se la fecha exacta G/N) - por medio de la varita de su prima la bruja Belatrix Lenstrenge, en el departo de misterios del ministerio de magia siendo testigos los presos y capturados ese día seguidores de quien ustedes saben, quienes al ser interrogados, declararon haber presenciado los hechos así mismo, los magos que acudieron al lugar, siendo el principal testigo Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore miembro de la primera orden de merlín y jefe de los magos del Wizengamont el departamento de Seguridad mágica realizo las investigaciones pertinentes y se declaro al señor Sirius Black oficialmente fallecido.

Después de leer el acta fue entregada a la testamentaria, misma que le indico que firmara un documento,

Al no contar con el cuerpo del occiso, ha sido necesario este tramite, y aclarando este punto procederé. En presencia de : Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Ragnok, duende representante del Banco Gringotts; Anne Nelson, Recepcionista de las Oficinas del Wizengamot que fungirá como escribiente oficial; **los involucrados**: Narcisa Black, Harry James Potter , Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley. Yo Melanie Matranga, Subsecretaria de Asuntos Testamentarios procederé a leer y cumplir con la ultima voluntad del señor Sirius Black

_Yo Sirius Black como mi ultima voluntad quiero dejar en escrito y constatar, la repartición de mis bienes y herencia a mis seres queridos. _

_La casa de Grimul Place, residencia de los Black, a la que no le tengo ningún cariño especial, se la dejo a Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, para que haga de ella lo que le plazca_

_La ostentosa colección de libros que se encuentran en la casa de Grimmuld place será entregado a Hermione Gane Granger, esperando sean de su agrado, _

_En cuanto a las bóvedas, herencia de los Black, la repartición queda de la siguiente manera: _

_El contenido de la cámara, 240 se repartirá en porcentajes iguales a Arthur y Molly Wesley; Remus J. Lupin y Andrómeda Tonks _

_El contenido de la cámara 15 se dividirá en dos entregando el 50 a Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore (para la causa ) y el otro 50 junto con el contenido de la cámara 10 será entregado a mi principal heredero y ahijado Harry James Potter, en cuanto al resto de mi fortuna, será entregado en un porcentaje igual, entregando el 50 de esta a mi queridísima prima Narcisa Malfoy y el otro 50 a su adorable hermana Bellatrix Lestrange _

_En caso de que uno de los aquí mencionados, perdiera la vida antes que yo, su parte de la herencia será entregado a la persona que a continuación indico, en este orden _

_Harry James Potter_

_Remus J. Lupin _

_Andrómeda Tonks _

_Arthur y Molly Wesley _

_Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Y en el extremo de que ya nadie quede la herencia será entregada a los orfanatos de Londres _

Entrego una copia de las cifras de las cámaras que aquí constan a Ragnok, duende representante del Banco Gringotts quien será el encargado de la repartición oficial de los bienes

El duende que hasta el momento estaba sentado se puso de pie y se acerco al escritorio de Melanie Matranga para que le entregara un pergamino que parecía ser una copia de la repartición de los bienes que Sirius tenia en Gringotts y después se volteo dirigiéndose a los presentes

Como este asunto es oficial les pido que asistan el día de hoy todos los involucrados para hacer las debidas transacciones y que este asunto quede debidamente sellado, en caso de no asistir el día de hoy se les cobrara una multa

En ese caso Draco retirémonos, no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, hasta el banco

Si usted gusta señora Malfoy, no será necesario que asista al banco, aquí mismo el señor Sirus Black me ha dejado el resto de la fortuna que seria entregada a usted y a su hermana,- dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño costal que estaba al lado de los pergaminos de su escritorio y se lo entregaba a Narcisa Malfoy- pero sabiendo que ella es una prófuga de la justicia me imagino tendrá usted mas oportunidad de entregarle a ella su parte pues, al parecer, no solo es su hermana si no que pertenece al igual que su esposo a su mas intimo circulo social

Es difícil describir la cara que pusieron los Malfoy hay presentes al escuchar a la testamentaria decir esas palabras tan ... ciertas, elocuentes, acertadas? ...Que salieron lo mas rápido posible del lugar pero por increíble que parezca antes de salir Narcisa Malfoy tomo el pequeño costal, y al verificar que contenía solo dos galeones lo tiro al suelo, y por la cara de orgullo fingido que tenia, Harry dedujo fácilmente, de quien había heredado eso Draco Malfoy. En cuanto a el resto de los involucrados que incluían a la jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, la testamentaria, pero sobretodo Ronald Wesley, tuvieron que ahogar unas sonoras carcajadas, Harry solo se limito a sonreír, pero al imaginarse a su padrino dejándole los galeones, y disfrutando ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola:**

El testamento de Sirius, que triste no? pero me encanto el detallaso que tuvo con sus dos primas favoritas, no cren que estuvo genial?

**Y ahora los RR, **

**Marc **: Que weno que te siga gustando la historia

**GaRrY:** hola, definitivamente vas a ver el entrenamiento de harry, aunque se supone que ya lo comenzo junto con hermione, los veras en accion en cuanto el trio se reuna (cielos ya hable de mas) no debi decir eso ja, gracias por tus comentarios

**Y ahora los mensajes que me han dejado en el mail :**

**Viany333:** que weno que te esta gustando la historia, aunque quisiera saber como vas con la tuya, plis publicala!

**motitabu:** hola, hola, pues si estoy mejor, espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade saludos a zacatecas!

LunaNis

23 de Agosto 2005


	12. Cap 11: Socio ¿Formal?

**Capitulo 11 : Socio ... ¿Formal?**

* * *

_¡Cuantas veces al reír se llora!  
Nadie en lo alegre de la risa fíe  
porque en los seres que el dolor devora  
el alma llora cuando el rostro ríe._

**"Reir llorando" Juan de Dios Peza**

* * *

XD, tuve que editar el cap eso me pasa por publicar rápido, en fin si quieren checar la nota esta abajo 

LunaNis

* * *

- No te creo - decía un chico pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y de una estatura considerable 

- Pues créelo yo lo vi, - corroboraba una chica de cabello castaño al observar el rostro de incredulidad de su mejor amigo

- Terminaste el ensayo de Snape en un solo día, yo tarde años y creí que moriría – decía el pelirrojo viendo a un chico de desordenado cabello azabache que desde que habían salido del Ministerio de Magia no había pronunciado palabra alguna pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y a sus dos mejores amigos se les acababan las ideas para cambiar la situación cuando ...

- Pero no se compara con los pergaminos extras que realizo Hermione de Binns – agrego sorpresivamente Harry Potter anulando sus pensamientos y demostrando que aunque no lo pareciera estaba pendiente de la conversación que llevaban sus dos mejores amigos. Sabiendo que el objetivo de esta no era otro que levantarle los ánimos .

-Pero de Hermione me puedo esperar cualquier cosa y ¡Por favor no me recuerdes Historia de la Magia, por que si sentí que moriría con la tarea de Snape, solo de pensar en Binns no se que me da

-Harry? ... Malfoy padre no arruino también tu tarea de Historia de la Magia?- pregunto la castaña, mientras su rostro demostraba que se había acordado de algo

-Si , pero para Auroria, no es una materia obligatoria- agrego con lo que parecía ser la primera sonrisa del día

-Me lo juras? ... –pregunto Ron deteniéndose sorpresivamente - si me quedaba alguna duda de estudiar eso. .. tu las has eliminado todas.

-No deberían tomar las cosas a la ligera.- Les aconsejo la castaña, mientras se detenía pero, sus amigos habían desaparecido, y los encontró en el vitral de la mejor tienda de Quidditch

-Guauuuuu, ya vieron la nueva Nimbus 2000 MEJORADA! – alcanzo a escuchar a Ron, mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Yo si, es genial – le respondía Harry

-Hombres!

-Chicos, chicos, vamos, no hay que retrasarnos, miembros de la orden ya nos esperan en Gringotts. – les decía un hombre de estatura mediana, con rastro de rojizo cabello, alrededor de la calvicie que se comenzaba a formar

-Pero papa, déjame ver por lo menos cuanto cuesta,

-Ya habrá tempo para eso Ron , ahora vamos

Al llegar a Gringotts, Harry pudo corroborar, lo que el señor Wesley decía, sobre miembros de la orden, pues se encontraban en ese lugar Alastor Moody , Kingsley Shacklebolt y otra bruja a la que Harry no conocía

-Bien, la oficina de transacciones, esta por aquí. – les dijo el señor Wesley, quien no saludo a los magos de la orden ahí presentes, y se dirigía a unas escaleras

Harry, Ron y Hermione, solo se limitaron a seguirlo, esa era una parte de Gringotts que Harry no conocía, siempre que el iba a ese banco solo se dirigía a las cámaras para realizar retiros, pero en esta ocasión subieron un piso por unas escaleras que el juraba el arquitecto o diseñador de estas, debió haber tomado por lo menos, unos 40 whisky's de fuego, por que algunos escalones de estas eran muy altos, y otros demasiado pequeños, y unos eran anchos y otros demasiado delgados, resulto un poco cansado, el subir ese piso, pero, al llegar se encontró con una habitación cuadrada, con puertas alrededor,

-La oficina de Bill, - dijo el señor Wesley, muy orgulloso, señalando una puerta, que era mas grande que las demás y Harry alcanzo a ver que en ella decía Bill Wesley Seguridad Mágica de Gringotts - llegamos, dijo al detenerse a en una puerta que decía Ragnok Jefe de Transacciones Mágicas y no Mágicas , el señor Wesley, toco dos veces a la puerta y esperaron

-Adelante – se escucho del otro lado una voz gruñona

Cuando entraron a Harry le pareció, raro que la oficina estuviera tan disimétrica, pero no le sorprendió, tanto como lo fue encontrarse en una pequeña habitación, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, detrás del cual un duende que Harry inmediatamente reconoció, como el duende que esa misma mañana estuvo presente en la lectura del testamento, Harry se percato de que el señor Wesley, les indico a Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado atrás, que esperaran afuera, y al cerrar la puerta el duende que no había levantado la vista, los miro por primera ves

-Asunto? – pregunto de muy mala gana.

-Transacciones, de unas cuentas, en base a una herencia

-Nombres?- pregunto- del fallecido y los herederos –agrego, como explicándoles

-Sirus Black el fallecido, y los herederos : Harry James Potter y Arthur Wesley,

-El fallecido, dejo mas herederos, donde están?

-Yo vengo en representación de mi esposa Molly Wesley, puesto que compartimos la misma cámara, el señor Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, se encuentra en una reunión, en el Ministerio de magia, la señora, Andrómeda Tonks, estará por llegar, y el señor Remus Jhon Lupin esta fuera de la ciudad

-Bien entonces procederemos con ustedes, afortunadamente la repartición esta muy clara, - dijo mientras desenrollaba unos pergaminos – señor Wesley el contenido de la cámara 240 será repartido en cuatro partes, siendo el contenido de esta la mitad para usted y su esposa, a que cámara realizaremos la transacción?

-Si, a la cámara 510 por favor,

-Bien, aquí esta el recibo indicando el monto de transacción, - dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pergamino – me tiene que firmar aquí de recibido y con el recibo, ir a las cámaras para verificar que la transacción, haya sido completa.

El señor Wesley, solo se limito a firmar, y tomo el recibo

-El contenido de la cámara 15 será dividido, en dos, entregando la mitad al señor Harry Potter, esta mitad será transferida a la cámara 10, desea usted agregar lo de alguna cámara a esta?

-Yo pensé que la transacción la harían a mi cámara, la 687

-Bueno señor Potter, creo que en la cámara 687 no cabrán los galeones que ahora posee

-Harry si me permites aconsejarte, te recomiendo que pases tu dinero de la cámara que ya tienes, a la 10 por que de esa forma no te cobraran intereses por las dos cámaras, es por eso que mi esposa y yo compartimos una

Harry no respondía pues pensaba en las palabras del duende, si el mal no recordaba, la cámara que contenía el dinero que sus padres, le habían dejado era demasiado grande no se imaginaba el que no pudieran caber "sus nuevos galeones"

-Harry?

-Si, ... tomare en cuenta su consejo señor Wesley, - después dirigió su mirada al duende- podría transferir el contenido de la cámara, 687 a la 10 por favor?

-Claro, desea conservar la cámara 687 señor?

-No

-En ese caso, la cámara 10 será puesta a su nombre, se le entregara una nueva llave, y tendrá que dirigirse a la cámara para verificar las transacciones. Por favor firme aquí – dijo mientras le señalaba un pergamino y le entregaba dos recibos, puesto que eran dos transacciones las que haría. – eso es todo

Harry y el señor Wesley salieron de la pequeña habitación, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione que, según Harry tenían un semblante demasiado serio

-Vamos chicos todavía tenemos que hacer las compras- agrego el señor Wesley a su hijo y a Hermione para que se levantaran y los siguieran

Al bajar las escaleras, Ron estuvo apunto de caerse al pisar mal un escalón demasiado angosto, y se tuvo que sujetar del barandal, para no perder el equilibrio, Harry no pudo evitar que en su rostro se asomara una sonrisa mas, acto que su amiga no paso desapercibido; al llegar al piso de abajo a Harry le sorprendió que los miembros de la orden que estaban cuando llegaron habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" exceptuando a la bruja que Harry no conocía

-Harry por que no te adelantas, -dijo el señor wesley mientras le indicaba a Harry la puerta que conducía a las cámaras, -yo iré enseguida, chicos por que no esperan aquí a Harry? Es muy incomodo que vallan apretujados en el carro- agrego el señor Wesley a los otros dos chicos.

-Si – Harry le agradeció el comentario al señor Wesley, quien dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la bruja que el no conocía - ahora regreso- les dijo a sus mejores amigos y dio media vuelta con rumbo a la puerta que dirigía a las cámaras

-Vengo a verificar unas transferencias y a hacer un retiro de la cámara 10

-Cámara 10?

-Si

-Señor tiene la llave

-No, acaban de poner esa cámara a mi nombre

-Bien señor sígame

Harry lo siguió por el pasillo que el ya tanto conocía, y se dirigía a la segunda puerta que el duende abriría con su uña, cuando el duende paro frente a una de las paredes que parecían de hierro, y pasando su uña, como si la pared fuera una puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso a un elevador, que estaba iluminado por antorchas, pero lo que a Harry de verdad le sorprendió fue que estuviera alfombrado y si no se equivocaba, bañado en oro, ahora que lo pensaba el duende, parecía ser amable, y eso si que era raro.

A diferencia del otro elevador, en este solo habrá bajado unos 30 pisos, pero a una velocidad moderada, al salir de este descubrió que los carros que iban por las vías parecían mas bien carruajes, pues tenían puerta, y unos espaciosos y reconfortantes asientos solo que estos no eran tirados ni por caballos ni por Thestrals si no guiados tal vez mágicamente por las vías, y a diferencia de el recorrido a su ahora antigua cámara, en este no había ni curvas peligrosas, ni desniveles rápidos, pues el "carruaje" en cuestión, también iba a una velocidad moderada, Harry pudo observar, que las entradas a las cámaras, estaban mucho mas iluminadas que las otras, tanto que el duende no ocupaba lámpara alguna para ver en la oscuridad, se detuvieron, finalmente frente a una enorme puerta estilo bóveda, que indicaba en el centro, el No. 10, el duende puso la palma de su mano sobre el numero, y después junto sus palmas separándolas poco a poco, diciendo unas palabras que Harry no pudo comprender, y por arte de magia una pequeña llave fue apareciendo entre sus manos, para abrir, primero con su uña una cerradura, y después con la llave otra

-Su mano

-Perdón?

-Necesito la palma de su mano para identificación,

-Ha

A partir de este momento cuando quiera acceder a su cámara después de que el duende de guardia habrá las cerraduras correspondientes, usted pondrá la palma de su mano para abrir la cámara, nadie que no este autorizado, tendrá acceso a esta, me complace decirle señor que son las cámaras mas seguras y grandes de Gringotts

Y el duende no mentía, cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la cámara pudo observar que era por lo menos 6 veces mas grande que su antigua cámara, tanto que pensó que si no fuera una caverna seria agradable vivir ahí, pues el piso de esta estaba también alfombrado, las antorchas que estaban alrededor de la cámara se prendieron para dejar a la vista miles de galeones ocupando por lo menos la mitad de la cámara

-Señor tiene sus recibos

-Cuales recibos?

-Los de las transacciones

-Ho si tome

-Bien, en unos segundos aparecerán, sus transacciones

-Como aun no las han hecho?

-No, siempre se hacen en presencia del involucrado, en este caso usted.

El duende repitió el ritual de las manos pero ahora con los recibos de las transacciones entre sus manos, en un instante desaparecieron y un minuto después en la cámara aparecieron mas galeones, en ese momento Harry entendió lo que el duende Ragnok, había dicho sobre que en su otra cámara no cabrían los galeones que ahora llenaban por lo menos tres cuartas partes de esta

-Aquí tiene su recibo, me tiene que firmar de entrega,

Harry lo reviso y se dio cuenta de que había suficientes ceros para no preocuparse por el resto de su vida ...

Cuando Harry regreso con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Ron, pero estaba con su hermano Bill, Fleur y una brujita que identifico inmediatamente como una niña que el había "salvado" de las sirenas y tritones hacia mas de un año en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Ho Hagy que gusto vegte – lo saludo Fleur cuando se les acerco, y beso en ambas mejillas, al parecer ella no olvidaría nunca lo que Harry había hecho por su hermanita unos meses atrás

-Igualmente como están?- dijo el refiriéndose a los tres.

-Ho muy bien, el día de hoy acompañage a mi hegmanita Gabgielle en sus compgas paga el inicio de cugso. La recuegdas? - Pregunto ella mientras abrazaba a su hermanita cosa que según Harry pudo notar, la incomodo

-Claro que si, que gusto saludarte Gabrielle – la pequeña niña le sonrió

-Sabes este año entra a Hogwarts- Dijo Bill alegremente

-Que bueno, ojalá te tengamos en Gryffindor – agrego Harry viendo a Gabrielle, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Claro es la mejor casa de la escuela- señalo Ron, viéndola también

-Bien nosotras nos vamos- Fleur había visto la hora en el reloj de arena que estaba en el banco- Que se nos hace tagde

-Si y yo tengo que ir a trabajar – Bill se despidió de Fleur con un beso en los labios.- Nos vemos chicos

-Y Hermione? –Pregunto Harry, cuando se quedaron solos,

-Fue a cambiar dinero, aprovecharemos para hacer las compras. Y nos dejaran ir solos

-No lo creo Ron

-Ho, si papá lo ha dicho,

-Lo mas seguro es que tengamos compañía, pero bueno no importa

-Listo nos vamos?

-Claro, a donde vamos primero? – Pregunto Harry

-Chicos quiero ir a ver cuanto cuesta la Nimbus 2000 Mejorada! – agrego Ron entusiasmado

-Ron eso lo podemos hacer mas tarde, vamos primero por los libros. – con su cara de lo primero, es lo primero

-No la lista es muy grande será mejor, ir por los libros al ultimo, y así no los estamos cargando- Dijo Ron que parecía ya se había cansado solo de pensarlo

-Que les parece si vamos a lo que nos quede mas cerca, las compras nos las pueden mandar.- agrego rápidamente Harry antes de que Hermione digiera algo mas por que esto se convertiría en una discusión

-Hacen entregas a domicilio? Por que nunca supe de eso?-

-Por que eso es nuevo Ron. Los negocios han tenido que hacerlo, por que las ventas han bajado. Y los magos ya no quieren venir al callejón Diagón – Le explico rápidamente Hermione,

-Ves Harry, es mas fácil que se enteren ustedes, yo eso no lo sabia

En esta ocasión Harry ya no intervino pues se acababa de dar cuenta que evitar una discusión entre ellos dos era imposible (Valla que se tardo en darse cuenta. No creen?)

El resto de la tarde paso sin por mayores, Harry le relataba a Ron sobre su trabajo y como había conocido a su primera amiga Muggle, mientras Ron que los Chuddley Cannons habían pasado a la semifinal y Hermione que no participaba en las conversaciones solo se dedicaba a escoger sus compras después de comprar los libros, ingredientes y túnicas nuevas se toparon con los gemelos, que parecían estar enfrascados en una discusión, como ya habían caminado mucho decidieron, ir por un par de cervezas de mantequilla para descansar.

-No, no yo digo que aquí obtenemos mas ganancias

-No Fred los magos ya no quieren ni acercarse al callejón, hace semanas que no tenemos ventas y en Hosgmade tenemos cerca a Hogwarts, un ingreso seguro

- pero aquí ya tenemos local

-solo tiramos lo de la renta

Fred : -Aquí

Gorge: -Allá

Fred : -Aquí

Gorge: -Allá

Fred : -Aquí

Gorge: -Allá

Fred : -Aquí

Gorge: -Allá

Fred : -Harry?

Gorge: -Como socio mayoritario

Fred : -Cual es tu opinión?

Gorge: -Prefieres Hosgmade?

Fred : -O Prefieres el callejón?

Harry : -Chicos, no se

Gorge: -Vamos!

Fred : -Tu opinión es importante

Harry : -El argumento de Gorge es muy bueno

Gorge: -Lo ves?

Harry : -Pero tampoco estaría mal quedarse aquí

Fred : -A ha!

Harry : -Entonces ...

Ambos: -Entonces?

Harry : -Que les parece si los sábados que son las salidas "autorizadas" en Hogwarts abren ahí y el resto de la semana aquí

Gorge: -Tu idea es simplemente

Fred : -Genial!

Gorge: -Solo que no tendríamos para pagar

Fred : -Doble renta

Ambos: -Por eso debemos escoger

Harry : -Deberás insisten en que sea socio?

Gorge: -Pues claro

Fred : -Sin ti

Gorge: -No tendríamos nada

Harry : -Entonces formalicemos Yo pongo los locales. El de aquí y el de Hosgmade

Fred : -Enserio?

Gorge: -Deberás?

Harry : -Claro, pero búsquenlos ustedes, y cuando escojan me avisan

Fred : -Que bien

Gorge: -Entonces

Fred : -Nos vamos

Ambos: -Hay que escoger locale

Harry :-Ha chicos, en venta, es mejor comprar que rentar

Gorge: -Genial!

Fred : -Gracias

Ambos: -Socio

-Cielos Harry, a este paso mis hermanos te pondrán un altar –Dijo Ron, mientras veía a sus hermanos salir del local, con una de las mayores sonrisas que les hubiera visto jamás

-Es que tus hermanos son tan ... ingeniosos, que estoy seguro tendrán éxito- agrego Harry seguro de lo que hacia, y pensando que de esa forma ayudaba a su familia "postiza", pero los Wesley eran lo mas parecido a ello.

-Será mejor si nosotros también nos vamos no? Todavía tenemos que pasar por los pergaminos, la tinta y ...

-La tienda de Quidditch- interrumpió Ron a Hermione,

-Si claro, lo olvidaba – dijo esta, con una cara de "hombres"

Pagaron, las cervezas y salieron del lugar, Harry ya parecía mas alegre y entre risas llegaron a la tienda de Quidditch

-Mira Harry, apuesto a que no conocías esta Snitch es la ...

-Silver Snitch, especial para entrenar, y con velocidad ajustable- interrumpió Harry a Ron, pues valla que conocía la Snitch, si todos los días entrenaba con ella

-Mira si estas bien informado – Ron parecía sorprendido, ante esto, pero feliz por el buen humor que parecía tener Harry a pesar del día que habían pasado

-Claro, me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños

-Ho si quien?- pregunto tan interesado como emocionado

-Hermione – respondió Harry mientras sonreía a la susodicha y esta un tanto sonrojada, se la devolvía

-Hermione? Pensé que te regalaría algún libro- agrego, ahora si, se podría decir totalmente sorprendido

-Pues lo que son las cosas Ronald. Yo le regale la Snitch y tu un libro – dijo ella mientras entraba primero a la tienda de Quidditch

-Mejor entremos –dijo Harry, evitando que Ron comentara algo mas

-Bienvenidos, pasen en que los puedo ayudar?- los recibió el dueño del lugar a quien Harry reconoció inmediatamente pues en su ultima visita al callejón Diagón el lo había atendido

-Buenas tardes, disculpe me podría decir el precio de la Nimbus 2000 Mejorada!- agrego Ron rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que reflejaba ilusión y ansiedad

-Ho claro John atiende al señor – dijo el dueño, a un joven un poco mayor que ellos

-Si claro por aquí – le indico a Ron el camino y ambos desaparecieron en los estantes de la tienda

-El estuche que compro, ha sido de su agrado señor?

-Ho si gracias, mi Saeta ya lo necesitaba, estuvo un año sin uso. ...

-La nueva Nimbus 2000 Mejorada, con madera de pino, y cerdas aerodinámicamente alineadas para una mayor velocidad, con freno manual que permite una mayor maniobra en el aire .- decía el joven dependiente a Ron que lo miraba feliz

-Es grandiosa, el precio ... .

-Mejor Vámonos- dijo un Ron al parecer desilusionado y con una necesidad enorme por salir de la tienda de la que apenas unos minutos atras estaba emocionadísimo por entrar

-Claro – dijo Hermione mientras lo seguía al parecer imaginándose por que iría el tan triste

-Muchas gracias señor Morrison,- se despidió Harry del dueño de la tienda y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos

-Ha sido un placer señor Potter

-Ahora si podemos ir por los pergaminos?- les pregunto Hermione a sus amigos cuando Harry los alcanzo

-Claro – dijo el pelirrojo, aun con la cabeza baja

Mientras Hermione escogía entre una pluma de águila y una de cisne que permiten mayor agilidad en la caligrafía, Harry y Ron, ya de mejor humor, se envolvían en una platica sobre la Nimbus 2000 Mejorada

- Y con freno manual que permite una mayor maniobra en el aire

- Cuanto cuesta – pregunto Harry que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues mucho

-Listo nos vamos? – dijo Hermione quien al parecer compro ambas plumas resolviendo su problema de indecisión

-Si creo que eso es una buena idea- dijo una cuarta persona que se había acercado a ellos al salir de la tienda de "plumas de todo y para todo"

-Papa – dijo Ron sorprendido por la llegada de su padre, justamente cuando iba a replicar a Hermione el haber estado media hora escogiendo una pluma para haber terminado comprando las dos

-Nosotros nos vamos, y Harry y Hermione con Ojoloco y Kingsley, que los esperan en las chimeneas publicas, yo los acompañare hasta ahí –indico el señor Wesley, que por alguna razón parecía tenso por algo

-en ese caso nos vemos mañana – dijo Hermione a modo de despido cuando llegaron a las chimeneas publicas

-mañana?- pregunto Harry con el rostro mas serio que le hubieran visto desde que llegaron al callejón

-Si Harry olvidaste que los cursos de 6° y 7° irán por la accesoria que les darán? – agrego Hermione que se había percatado de que algo le pasaba a su amigo

-Ho, si lo olvide, - agrego con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que por mas autentica que pareciera, no convenció a Hermione, pues sabia perfectamente que ese día había sido, horrible, y sin embargo el se había mantenido de pie y con la frente en alto, ella no pudo evitar pensar que cualquiera que hubiera estado en sus zapatos, por lo menos estaría sumamente deprimido, pero era tal vez eso precisamente lo que mas le preocupaba a ella que por dentro el escondía sus sentimientos.

Desde que regresaron al castillo hasta la sala común, ninguna palabra salió de la boca de ninguno de los dos y lo único que dijeron antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones fue solamente, para desearse buenas noches. Harry agradeció totalmente este hecho, pues no le hubiera gustado hablar sobre lo que le sucedía en esos momentos, tenia tantas cosas en que pensar pero sin duda lo que estaba mas presente, eran las palabras que Sirius le escribió en esa carta. Esta guerra se encargaba de quitarle a las personas a las que el mas amaba, y ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, cumpliría con su destino, y no permitiría que mas personas importantes para el cobraran la factura de ser sus amigos, o de tratar de protegerlo, para la próxima ves que Voldemort lo viera estaría listo, y si tenia que morir se aseguraría de llevarse a Voldemort con el.

Una ves mas después de concentrarse y tratar de limpiar su mente de esos pensamientos, le permitió a Morfeo entrar pues mañana seria un largo día en la sala de los menesteres

* * *

Hola, a esto le llamo actualizar rapido, weno, es que tenia ganas de escribir de los wesley's y me llego la inspiracion, el fragmento de arriba es de una poesìa llamada "Reìr Llorando" de una autor Mexicano que se llama Juan de Dios Peza. (me gusta mucho como escribe) en fin, como actualize rapido solo tengo un rr, que responder asi que:

Anilec: Bienvenida, ojala te hayas pasado unas super vacaciones, y que bueno que sigues leyendo mi historia, y tus buenos deseos para el capitulo los tomare para el siguiente que ya empeze pero creo que me atore

Espero no tardar y actualizar una vez que se me pase el bloqueo mental ahhhhhh

LunaNis

26 de Agosto- 2005

* * *

**Ojo, Nota de edición **

Hola: cielos como pude hacerles eso a los gemelos, no me lo perdono, bien, había olvidado por completo que desde que se largaron "literalmente" de Hogwarts ya tenían local en el callejón Diagón "sortilegios Wesley en el no. 93 del callejón Diagón" (OF,Cap.30, paj. 695 en edic. salamandra) así que mejor edite el cap, es solo ese detalle por si lo quieren checar eso es todo, es que Honor a quien honor merece no creen

LunaNis

**28-agosto-2005 01:42 am **

* * *


	13. Cap 12: Los Premios Anuales

**Capitulo 12 Los Premios Anuales**

Resultaba ciertamente extraño, haber entrado al gran comedor y descubrir que su techo no estaba encantado, y que en lugar de cuatro eran dos las mesas que lo habitaban, lo único al parecer normal, era la rivalidad existente entre las casas del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería, rivalidad que era tres contra uno, por la razón de que una de las casas de esta prestigiada escuela de magia era repudiada, por decirlo de alguna manera, por las otras tres existentes, por lo que los habitantes de 6° y 7° curso de las casas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se encontraban compartiendo una mesa y los de Slytherin otra ... Harry pudo comprobar lo vació y triste que lucia el gran comedor, sin la presencia de todo el alumnado, aun así se percato también que faltaban alumnos de su curso y de 7°, que no habían asistido, Hermione ya había advertido esa situación, pues al parecer muchos padres no permitirían asistir a sus hijos al colegio por el temor que ahora invadía al mundo mágico y entre ellos se encontraban las hermanas Patil que asistían a su curso, pero solo una de ellas Parvati, a Gryffindor, al parecer sus padres regresaron al medio oriente durante las vacaciones por el evidente temor a la latente guerra que no tardaba en desatarse en Londres, según las propias palabras de Lavender Brown, quien ahora parecía triste y deprimida, al relatar la historia

-...durante el verano, las inscribieron a otra escuela, y prometieron escribir , pero no será lo mismo, la profesora Trelawney me lo advirtió durante el curso pasado, ella dijo que perdería a alguien, y ahora ellas se han ido

Harry se preguntaba quien mas no asistiría este curso, a Hogwarts, pero sobretodo, se preguntaba si acaso el colegio ya no era tan seguro como antes?... .después de todo el director de esta escuela, era la persona a la que siempre le había temido Voldemort, con Dumbledore ahí ese seria el ultimo lugar que atacaría, pero con el ahí, también podría ser el primero, pero ...

-Harry, ...

¿Acaso Voldemort se arriesgaría a atacarlo en Hogwarts?

-Harry, ...

Aun con Dumbledore presente, acaso los padres de sus compañeros pensaron en eso al impedirles volver al colegio?

-Harry!

Una lejana voz le llamaba, así que se obligo a regresar a la sala común, fue entonces cuando se percato de que estaba en la -sala común y no en el comedor –...Si?

-Que ocurre? Has estado así desde la cena – le pregunto Hermione cuando por fin se había echo notar

-Así como? – regreso la pregunta viéndola a los ojos, completamente seguro de que ella intuía lo que le pasaba

-Distraído, ... en que piensas?

-En nada ...- mintió

- _Si como no ,-_pensó- apuesto a que no te percataste cuando la profesora Mcgonagall me detuvo?

-Mcgonagall? ... que quería?

-Pues me entrego la lista para las sesiones de orientación- dijo mientras colocaba una lista en el tablón de anuncios - y al parecer nos quiere ver mañana a primera hora, -decía mientras los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común se acercaban en manada a revisar la lista - a los tres

-A los tres?

-Si, seguro estas bien? – agrego con la esperanza de que el le contara

-Si ...-volvió a mentir

-Apenas te diste cuenta de la presencia de Ron y no tocaste tu cena –le dijo buscando su mirada, y con un tono de decepción en su voz

-Ron? ... donde esta?- era cierto lo había olvidado, y casi no le había prestado atención, solo recordaba palabras como, Snitch, entrenar y capitán

-En su habitación , fue a desempacar, por favor dile que la profesora Mcgonagall nos quiere ver temprano en su despacho –dijo, se dirigió a su dormitorio y sin voltear agrego - a las 8!

-Si,

Harry se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía, con Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ron, en el cual solo se encontraba este ultimo ordenando sus cosas.

-Hola Ron- saludo Harry como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace un par de horas cuando los estudiantes de 6° y 7° arribaron al colegio – que haces?

-Ahora si me hablas, - dijo este con un tono de molestia en su voz y sin voltear a mirar a Harry quien se sentaba en su cama, justo detrás de la espalda de Ron

-Lo siento yo... estaba un poco distraído

-Distraído? Harry estabas en otro mundo-Ron ya no parecía molesto y volteo para ver a Harry - te lo juro, intente hablarte de Quidditch y ni siquiera me escuchaste eso es grave, no estas enfermo? – pregunto, mientras trataba de tocarle la frente y confirmar que no tuviera temperatura.

-No, no estoy enfermo,- dijo retrocediendo y intentando no reír por la actitud de su amigo- solo pensaba, y no te puse atención pero si te escuche, recuerdo algo de ... Snitch, entrenar y capitán

-Si, te decía que, me mostraras la Snitch, que seria interesante verte entrenar con ella y que de seguro te nombran capitán

-Claro, aquí esta la Snitch,- dijo sacando una pequeña pelotita plateada, que Ron miro embelesado, y que se le resbalo de las manos - mañana vamos al campo, para que veas- agrego mientras atrapaba con un ágil movimiento la Snitch y la colocaba en una cajita con candado dentro de su baúl- y no creo que me nombren capitán- finalizo mientras guardaba la cajita en su baúl y tomaba algo del interior.

-Ho, si ya lo veras,- dijo, mientras observaba que Harry tomaba su ropa de dormir - espera que haces?

-Voy a dormir- Agrego mientras comenzaba a ponerse el pijama

-Pero Harry, solo son las 9 y mañana no hay clases,

-Es solo que estoy cansado, y tenemos que estar en el despacho de Mcgonagall mañana a las 8 de la mañana

-Que, ... vieja arpía, por que a las 8

-No lo se, yo te recomiendo que también duermas

-No lo creo, es demasiado temprano, y Dean me debe lo de una apuesta, por que los Chuddley Cannons pasaron a las finales.

-Bien, luego no digas que te lo advertí

-Ron, Ron ... Despierta, - Harry trataba de que su compañero despertara pues tenían cita con la jefa de su casa, y hacer esperar a la profesora Mcgonagall no era buena idea

-Otros cinco minutos por favor, - dijo ron mientras se volvía a cubrir con las cobijas

Harry adivino que no se levantaría a menos que ... -Hay pastel de Chocolate en el comedor

-Que, . –Ron se levanto de su cama tan rápido que Harry no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada - digo que haces vamos a desayunar – agrego cuando estaba llegando a la puerta pero se detuvo por que al parecer Harry no tenia intenciones de seguirlo a causa de la risa y el solo se podía imaginar el delicioso pastel de chocolate que los elfos preparaban

-Claro, solo que seria buena idea que te vistieras primero, a menos de que desees imponer moda

-No gracias,- agrego y cambio de dirección hacia los baños- en cinco minutos estoy

-Bien, te espero en la sala común – dijo Harry mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas producidas por la risa, y salía de la habitación, para bajar a la sala común, no le sorprendió encontrar a Hermione esperándolos, y consultando distraídamente su reloj, tal vez ya llevaría rato esperándolos, y conociéndola eso era lo mas seguro.

Después de consultar nuevamente su reloj, Hermione se encontró con los verdes ojos de su amigo y una gran sonrisa, al parecer había amanecido de buen humor, cosa que le alegro, pero recordando el tiempo que llevaba esperándolos no sonrió, al contrario puso su mejor cara de "a ver a que hora"

-Harry y Ron?- pregunto inmediatamente, pensando en que todavía tenían que ir a desayunar antes de ir al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall

-Si Buenos días Hermione, si dormí bien – dijo a modo de saludo, pero con su gran sonrisa

-Lo siento,-respiro y le devolvió la sonrisa- buenos días y yo también dormí bien , ... pero donde esta Ron?- pregunto dejando de sonreír y levantando el brazo para revisar una ves mas su reloj

-Se esta alistando,- y tomo su muñeca para impedirle que revisara la hora- por que tan preocupada?

-Es solo que la profesora Mcgonagall nos quiere en su despacho a las 8

-Pues dijo que en cinco minutos estaba ... – dijo para tranquilizarla mientras se encogía de hombros

-Bien,-pareció tranquilizarse - ... Harry? – no estaba segura de preguntar, tal vez borrara, la sonrisa con la que había amanecido, sonrisa que solo se comparaba cuando lo veía entrenar con la Snitch, pero tenia que aprovechar que Ron no estaba

-Si?- pregunto adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga y borrando la sonrisa que tenia, en ese momento Hermione pareció arrepentirse, así que Harry trato de forzar una sonrisa para animarla, pero ella sabia que no era sincera como la que le había visto al bajar de su dormitorio

-Le dirás a Ron lo que estamos haciendo?- pregunto por fin, Harry volvió a adquirir seriedad, al parecer pensaba la respuesta

-Bueno, mi intención era que ninguno se enterara,- y sonrió para si mismo- pero ... –evito decir "Tu te enteraste"- mmm no se, me imagino que será difícil ocultárselo, así que si, pienso decirle o, tu que piensas?

-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta,-sonrió para adquirir una expresión seria- creo que seria cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara, así que esta bien que le digas

-Si le diremos después de ir con Mcgonagall,- reflexiono- pero ...

-Buenos días,-Ron llego con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Harry, cuando bajo- nos vamos, quiero ir a comer ese pastel de chocolate mmm

-Pastel de chocolate?- pregunto Hermione divertida, pues si ataba cabos ...

-Si me dijeron que había en el comedor- y voltio a ver a Harry

-Neville dijo que el postre era gelatina- finalizo y salió por el retrato

-Gelatina!- pregunto un tanto, decepcionado, confuso, furioso y volteo a ver a Harry una ves mas

-Lo siento,- Harry se encogió de hombros, reprimió una carcajada - pero de otra forma no te habrías levantado – y siguió a Hermione por el retrato

-Hagg te voy a ...-dijo mientras lo alcanzaba

-Si puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no olvidare tu rostro al levantarte – en esta ocasión no pudo reprimirla y Hermione imaginando sus palabras comenzó a reír junto con Harry definitivamente se había levantado de muy buen humor

El comedor estaba completamente vació, al parecer la asesoria en Gryffindor comenzaba hasta las 10 de la mañana y solo ellos y unos alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban desayunando. A pesar de que a Ron no le desagradara ningún postre, Harry vio la aprensión con la que se comió su gelatina

**Toc, toc**

Hermione toco un par de veces, la puerta del despacho de la jefa de su casa, Ron parecía molesto por algo y Harry había adquirido una expresión seria una ves mas

-Adelante

Escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, así que Hermione entro y saludo

-Buenos días profesora

-Buenos días señorita Granger, señor Potter, señor Wesley, tomen asiento, les mande llamar por que quería darles -personalmente esto – la profesora Mcgonagall acababa de abrir una caja que contenía tres placas, que decían "Premio Anual " - hace décadas que no se otorgaban, tres premios anuales, en la misma casa, a alumnos de 6° cursoy es todo un orgullo que sean de Gryffindor, una ves mas – la profesora pudo observar el perplejo rostro en dos de sus alumnos y el orgullo y satisfacción en la alumna mas inteligente de los últimos cinco años- puedo ver que están sorprendidos, no tendrían por que, los tres aprobaron sus TIMOS, 10 y 9 respectivamente, es todo un orgullo, además de los servicios que han otorgado al colegio durante sus cinco años en el, con eso no quiero decir que el colegio les premie las reglas que han infringido, por que si ese fuera el caso, ya estarían expulsados

-...

-...

-...

-No piensan decir nada?

-Profesora ...- Articulo Harry mientras tomaba su placa

-Gracias- dijo sonriente Hermione mientras tomaba la segunda

-Mi madre no me creerá- agrego Ron mientras trataba de pulir la suya

-Como les había dicho hace décadas que no se entregaban tres premios anuales, la primera ves fue a los cinco años de la fundación del colegio fueron cuatro alumnos que cursaban en aquel entonces su 6° curso y Godric Gryffindor creo una sala especial en la punta de la torre de Gryffindor; esta sala ha estado desabitada todo este tiempo, al otorgarse el premio anual, a una sola persona en la casa solo se habilitaba una habitación para esa persona, pero este caso es diferente, los elfos domésticos han limpiado y re-habilitado la sala, la cual tiene dos entradas, una dentro de la sala común, que ustedes han compartido desde primer año se encuentra al final de las escaleras de caracol que llevan a los dormitorios de 7°, curso la podrán identificar con la pintura de un león y la otra es por el pasillo del 7° piso a unos cuadros de la señora gorda, lo podrán identificar como un cuadro con una niña al lado de un unicornio, la contraseña de ambas puertas es Marco Polo, si desean cambiarla, solo le tienen que decir a la niña y a el león, cual es la nueva contraseña, pero me tendrán que notificar cada ves que deseen cambiarla,

-Si profesora- dijo Hermione que parecía ser la única que asimilaba las palabras de la profesora

-En esa sala,-continuo la profesora- contaran con su propia chimenea, su propia sala común y dos divisiones de dormitorios, uno será el de usted señorita Granger y el otro lo compartirán ustedes caballeros, cada dormitorio cuenta con su propio baño, aun así tienen derecho de disfrutar del baño de los prefectos, aunque ya no sean prefectos, pues como saben los premios anuales tienen los mismos derechos correctivos que los prefectos, contando claro que ustedes dirigirán a los prefectos de su casa

-Que bien- dijo por fin Ron imaginándose esa escena

-Con responsabilidad señor Wesley- dijo la profesora, que con facilidad descifro la expresión de su alumno

-Claro profesora- agrego Ron sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Bien aclarando ese punto, pasemos al siguiente, la matriculación a sus materias de EXTASIS, primero me entrevistare con la señorita Granger, señores por favor esperen afuera

-Si

-Con su permiso profesora- dijo Harry y el y Ron abandonaron el despacho de la profesora y en silencio tomaron asiento, esperando para que les tocara su turno, hasta que Ron que veía atentamente la placa que sostenía en sus manos hablo.

-Harry ...

-Si? – pregunto al no escuchar nada mas

-Aun sigo dormido? – Ron levanto la vista de su placa y observo a Harry por primera ves desde que salieron del despacho, Harry volvió a verlo como esa mañana cuando se levantaron y sin previo aviso lo pellizcó - Auchh!

-No lo creo – le dijo Harry, mientras comenzaba a reír nuevamente

-Bien, entonces ... es real?- pregunto aún sobandose el brazo pellizcado

-Claro- Harry respondió mientras, se ponía de pie, y guardaba su placa en sus vaqueros.

-Cielos, premios anuales, y tendremos una sala común propia, como crees que será?

-Pues no lo se pero de seguro no tardamos en averiguarlo

-Cierto, Percy solo presumía de que tenia su propia habitación, pero nosotros tendremos nuestra propia sala, creo que le escribiré y le contare que soy premio anual y le presumiré la sala que nos han dado y ...

-Ron, tu turno – dijo Hermione que acababa de salir del despacho de Mcgonagall

-Si gracias, - Ron se pone de pie y Hermione se sienta en su lugar frente a Harry

-Felicidades Premio Anual- le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, entonces ella levanto la vista

-Lo mismo digo Premio Anual, - y le regreso la sonrisa pero volvió a poner atención en el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en las manos

-Y ya sabes que aras después del colegio? – pregunto Harry que no sabia si su amiga ya se había decidido por algo

-No aun estoy insegura, por eso me matricule a estas materias – y le mostró a Harry el trozo de pergamino que contenía la lista de las materias a las que se matriculo:

**Matriculación de Materias para ÉXTASIS 6° Curso**

**Alumna :** Hermione Jane Granger

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

Transformaciones

Pociones

Encantamientos

Runas Antiguas

Aritmacia

Defensa con armas

**Optativa obligatoria :** Aparición

**Optativa:** Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-Cielos 9 materias? – pregunto Harry sorprendido de que fueran nueve, y en el fondo esperaba que para llegar a ser Auror no se necesitaran tantas. -Creo que estarás demasiado ocupada este curso

-Bueno, las optativas son en sábado,- agrego levantando la vista al techo, como recordando- junto con Defensa con Armas

-Por cierto esa materia es nueva? Nunca he escuchado de ella- pregunto Harry cayendo en la cuenta de que esa materia no le sonaba para nada

-Si la profesora Mcg...

-Harry tu turno – Hermione fue interrumpida por Ron

-Ho, si, ahora nos vemos- Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho de su profesora, toco un par de veces y después de un "adelante" entro

-Pase señor Potter, tome asiento, - la profesora revisaba un pergamino y no había levantado la vista de este, hasta que esbozo una agradable sonrisa- Estoy sorprendida, por sus resultados en sus TIMOS, señor Potter, al parecer los genes de su madre hicieron su aparición, ella fue una de las alumnas mas inteligentes que he tenido

Harry esbozo una sencilla, sonrisa, pues generalmente lo comparaban con su padre, pero esta comparación con su madre lo hacia sentir feliz, tal vez por la irregularidad con que esto ocurría, exceptuando cuando los que conocieron a sus padres solían decir que el había heredado los ojos de su madre, no le habían comparado con alguna otra característica que fuera en referencia a ella.

-Y me complace decirle, que no tendrá problemas para matricularse en las materias que implican una preparación para que llegue a ser Auror, dígame todavía esta interesado en la Aurologia?

-Si profesora

-Eso me da mucho gusto y con su Extraordinario en Pociones será mas fácil, claro que no será un año fácil, señor Potter los ÉXTASIS suelen sacar canas verdes a los alumnos, pero tengo fe en usted y se que lo lograra, después de todo es hijo de Lily Evans

-Gracias profesora- Harry volvió a sofreír

-Bien entre las materias que deberá cursar, hay una materia nueva, que el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido agregar a el programa de materias, es una materia que no se imparte desde que los fundadores dirigían esta escuela, pero que el director considera será de utilidad fuera del colegio, sin embargo no es requisito indispensable, para entrar a la academia de Aurores, y por no tener antecedentes, no se pide ningún TIMO para cursarla la materia es Defensa con armas, desea usted cursarla señor Potter?

-Claro que si profesora- dijo Harry, entusiasmado con la idea de lo que esa materia pudiera llegar a implicar en sus actividades "fuera del colegio"

Y como materia optativa cual desea tomar señor Potter?

- Harry, lo medito por unos instantes y pensó en Hagrid así que se decidió por su materia -Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Bien señor Potter, al parecer usted, el señor Wesley y la Señorita Granger se pusieron de acuerdo- Harry sonrió al pensar que no había sido así- en ese caso revise la lista de materias

**Matriculación de Materias para ÉXTASIS 6° Curso**

**Alumno :** Harry James Potter

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

Transformaciones

Pociones

Defensa con armas

Encantamientos

**Optativa obligatoria :** Aparición

**Optativa:** Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-Esta bien profesora – Harry estaba satisfecho al darse cuenta de que serian solo 7 materias, dos menos que Hermione, puesto que pensaba aprovechar al máximo su tiempo libre

-Bien, para la optativa obligatoria, se necesita autorización de su tutor, pero al no contar con uno, y dado que esto no saldrá de esta oficina lo pasare por alto

-Gracias profesora

-En ese caso me haría el favor de firmarla, esa es la copia y usted se quedara con la original- Harry tomo el pergamino que la profesora le extendió, que era idéntico al que ya le había dado, lo firmo y se lo devolvió-

-Bien gracias profesora- se puso de pie para salir y averiguar cuantas materias coincidirían con sus amigos

-A donde va señor Potter- pregunto la profesora cuando este se puso de pie- aun queda un asunto para concluir

-Si, cual?- pregunto Harry tanto intrigado como interesado

-El equipo de Quidditch se ha quedado sin capitán, y la señorita Johnson lo ha recomendado ampliamente a usted, ella dice que tiene "espíritu de liderazgo" además que es su derecho por antigüedad

-Profesora yo ...

-No acepto un no por respuesta señor Potter,- y la profesora tomo una banda de un cajón de su escritorio con la leyenda de capitán y los colores de su casa- como ya le he dicho señor Potter, tengo fe en usted

-En ese caso, gracias profesora- dijo Harry aceptando que no le podría decir que no- será un placer ser el capitán

-Me alegra escucharlo, por que no planeo entregarle esa copa al profesor Snape- señalo la brillante y reluciente copa de Quidditch que estaba en una vitrina de trofeos ubicada en una de las paredes del despacho- ni a ningún otro, piense cuando desea hacer las pruebas para los puestos vacantes, y avíseme

-En ese caso, estaría bien el primer Domingo de la primera semana de clases, -pregunto y ante la mirada de sorpresa que le devolvió la profesora agrego- mientras mas rápido nos integremos como equipo mejor

-Una excelente decisión señor Potter, bien el campo será reservado para usted y el quipo el domingo

-Gracias profesora, -Harry se había puesto de pie una ves mas pero se detuvo- una cosa mas, seria posible que las pruebas sean privadas? Es decir, para que alumnos de otras casas o de Gryffindor distraigan a los aspirantes

-Otra idea excelente, bastara con un simple encantamiento, para que nadie mas tenga acceso, me encargare personalmente de eso

-Bien, es todo profesora?

-Es todo señor Potter puede retirarse

-Gracias – Harry agradeció y se retiro, pero se preguntaba si podría, con las materias, sus actividades extraescolares y el equipo de Quidditch, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba en esos momentos, era, Ron, el desaba por todos los medios, no involucrar a sus amigos, en su lucha, en su cruz. Pero Hermione ya estaba al tanto y seria prácticamente imposible ocultárselo a Ron pues durante el colegio con el y con Hermione pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, a Hermione solo le había bastado una escapada para que lo descubriera, y después del altercado con ella, lo mejor seria evitar uno con Ron, sin embargo lo que si podía controlar era el secreto de su profecía, aquella por la que estaba marcado, y si en su poder estaba el evitar que ellos se enteraran, lo aria

-Que bien, comenzaba a pensar que esperaríamos por ti asta la hora de la comida. – dijo Ron al ver llegar a su mejor amigo, al parecer impaciente

-No tarde tanto Ron- se defendió rápidamente

-Mas que nosotros si – exclamo raídamente, definitivamente todavía pensaba en la pequeña broma de esa mañana

-Y, para que te entretuvo la profesora?- pregunto Hermione totalmente calmada mientras se alejaban del aula de transformaciones y al parecer mas interesada, en lo que la profesora, pudiera haberle dicho a Harry

-Bueno ...- Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron

-Si? – pregunto Ron como adivinando lo que su amigo trataba de decir

-Tenias razón Ron, - Harry saco de entre su túnica una banda que decía Capitán con los colores de su casa - lo bueno es que no apostamos nada

-Felicidades Harry –dijo rápidamente Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Pues tu no pero creo que Dean continuara endeudado con migo

Mientras Ron decía eso Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y asintieron levemente entonces Hermione hablo

-La profesora Mcgonagall dijo que nuestras cosas ya estarían en nuestras nuevas habitaciones que les parece si las vamos a conocer?

En el transcurso de regreso al 7° piso Ron no paraba de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Quidditch y de decir que el tenia razón sobre el nombramiento de Harry, e iba tan entusiasmado que no se percato de la ausencia mental de su mejor amigo, sin embargo Hermione que no comprita su entusiasmo por el juego si se percato, pero asumió que era debido a lo que le comentarían a Ron, ella también se preguntaba como lo tomaría, aunque conociéndolo, como lo conocía desde hace cinco años ella imaginaba que Ron pasaría del reproche a la aceptación, o no?

Llegaron al séptimo piso y se encaminaron por el corredor que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, al estar frente al retrato de la señora gorda, Ron guardo silencio y los tres intercambiaron miradas

-Y bien?- la señora gorda hablo- piensan decir la contraseña o tal vez quieran que los deleite con mi vos

-Mejor por la otra entrada,- dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a la señora gorda - para que no se den cuenta los que están en la sala común- sus amigos asintieron y se alejaron del cuadro

-Otra entrada? Pero si esta es la única en ...- la señora gorda callo, al parecer al acordarse de algo (NA. Las pinturas recuerdan cosas?)

Cada ves se alejaban mas del retrato de la señora gorda, subieron unos escalones, doblaron a la derecha y pasaban por un pasillo que no recordaban, lo cual era extraño, por que si había alguien que conociera ese castillo eran los merodeadores y gracias a ellos, ellos tres, en especial Harry, los conocía, no había, pasillo o pasadizo que no conociera, ni la cámara de los secretos, fue un secreto para el, ...pero este pasillo, ninguno de los tres lo recordaba. Pasaron por diferentes cuadros, vieron a unas niñas en columpio, unas brujas al rededor de un caldero, y cuando pensaron que la profesora Mcgonagall les había tomado el pelo, la encontraron, frente a ellos se levantaba un cuadro que presentaba a una niña como de 6 años, retratada según Hermione pudo percatarse tal vez de tamaño natural, ella estaba de pie, junto a un precioso unicornio dorado, en lo que parecía ser el claro de un bosque, en una noche de luna llena, la niña les devolvía la mirada mientras acariciaba al pequeño unicornio.

Cuando Harry cruzo su mirada con la pequeña sintió una paz en su interior, una alegría ... era ... como si la conociera, pero eso era imposible, una ves escucho a Hermione decir que los cuadros en Hogwarts tenían siglos, que muchos de ellos, los pusieron los fundadores, y que eran cuadros de magos o brujas famosos pero mas antiguos que los mismos ancestros de los fundadores, al parecer ellos los habían puesto por que esos magos o brujas representaban el inicio de la magia, y era precisamente lo que transmitía la pequeña, magia en el mas puro de los sentidos, llevaba una capa azul bajo la cual se podía ver un vestido del mismo color, no parecía tener la varita a la vista, tal vez por que era tan pequeña, tenia su piel blanca con ojos cafés y un cabello dorado, que caía graciosamente en bucles hasta su cintura

Los tres amigos, la observaban cual obra de arte, parecían haber olvidado sus preocupaciones y lo que hacían frente a ese retrato, cuando Hermione al parecer fue la primera en salir de su trance, lo recordó

-Marco Polo –dijo

Y el retrato comenzó a moverse, pero a diferencia del retrato de la señora gorda este comenzó a subir para darles paso, siendo Ron el primero en pasar para ser seguido por sus dos mejores amigos,

-Esto es grandioso! – dijo Ron al entrar y encontrarse en el centro de lo que parecía ser la sala común, mucho mas pequeña que la otra a la que estaban acostumbrados pero que no le envidiaba nada.

Se sentía el calor al entrar, y no era por la chimenea, Harry ya había tenido oportunidad de estar en otra sala común, en la sala común de los Slytherin's durante su segundo curso, el y Ron se habían hecho pasar por los gorilas de Malfoy para sacarle información de la cámara de los secretos y desde entonces había estado agradecido de pertenecer a Gryffindor, aunque no ha estado en otras salas comunes, en la sala común de su casa se siente el calor humano, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba una pequeña sala con dos sillones lope-site tapizados de color guinda y con cojines dorados, eran muy parecidos a los de su otra sala común, los dos sillones se encontraban enfrente de una sencilla chimenea con el tamaño adecuado para proporcionar de calor el lugar; el tapiz que cubría las paredes era idéntico al de la otra sala, y en la punta de la torre Harry pudo ver lo que bien podría ser su propia biblioteca privada, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Hermione quien al levantar la vista se le ilumino la cara, y se dirigió rápidamente a unas escaleras de caracol que llevan a la punta de la torre, como si fuera una niña que va en busca de su juguete nuevo

Ron también tomo camino y se dirigió a la primera puerta que se encontró, así que Harry decidió no quedarse atrás y pasando una mesa que se encontraba frente a la sala entro en una habitación, esta era idéntica a la que había ocupado los últimos cinco años, excepto que era mas pequeña pues la otra la compartía con otros cuatro compañeros, pero esta solo la compartiría con Ron, así que solo había dos camas con dosel, una gran ventana estaba entre ambas camas y también pudo ver dos armarios; el baúl con sus cosas estaba al pie de la cama justo como la profesora Mcgonagall les había dicho, junto a su cama pudo ver una puerta que al parecer llevaba a un balcón al salir se encontró con una perfecta vista del lago y el bosque prohibido, y también con Ron que se asomaba por una parte del balcón al parecer de la otra habitación

-Cielos, creo que estoy en la alcoba de Hermione – dijo Ron que también había estado contemplando la vista al encontrarse con su amigo

-Por que lo dirás- pregunto Harry en un tono sarcástico

-No recuerdo tener un gato huraño- en el fondo se escucho un maullido como si Crookshanks además se escucharlo le hubiera entendido

-Cuidado que te escuche o te ira mal- Harry había dado la vuelta para regresar a lo que ahora era su nueva alcoba

-Ni que lo digas, por cierto donde esta?- pregunto mientras saltaba una pequeña barda de piedra que dividía el balcón

-Creo que sigue revisando la biblioteca- dijo Harry abriendo su baúl y colocando un porta retrato que tenia la foto de sus padres bajo la nieve, en su mesita de noche

-Biblioteca, que biblioteca?- pregunto Ron mientras también revisaba sus cosas

-Al parecer tenemos una gran colección literaria en la punta de la torre

-Que bien, como si no tuviéramos suficiente- dijo Ron mientras sacaba un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta de su baúl

-Ron todavía no empiezan las clases

-Justamente por eso, Harry el estar tanto tiempo con Hermione comienza a notarse, mejor les escribiré a mis padres, no me creerán lo que paso

-Me los saludas

-Claro

Escucho que decía Ron al salir de su habitación, busco con la vista a su amiga pero al no encontrarla supuso que estaría en la parte de arriba así que se dirigió a las escaleras para terminar de conocer la torre

-Esto es increíble, hay libros de todos los temas, incluso de magia negra, nos serán muy útiles – dijo Hermione al percatarse de que su amigo acababa de subir

-Harry se encontró con grandes estantes llenos de libros, y pequeñas ventanas alrededor -Por lo menos no tendremos que bajar hasta la biblioteca a la hora de los deberes

-Mmmm no creas, hay libros que aquí no encontrarías –Hermione se acerco a el con un libro en mano

-Genial otro balcón – Harry acababa de encontrar un pequeño balcón del tamaño del que seria el suyo si después de la división no hubiera nada

-Otro?- pregunto Hermione quien obviamente no entendió el comentario de Harry

-Si nuestras habitaciones tienen uno, con vista al lago- se explico

-Pues la de aquí no esta nada mal- frente a ellos podían ver a la perfección el campo de Quidditch y mas allá, los techos de unas casas de Hosgmade –todo bien Harry?

-Si, es solo que yo hubiera preferido no decirles, pero con tu inteligencia, no lo pude ocultar- Harry se dio media vuelta para hablar bien con Hermione, de frente pero ella inmediatamente se dio vuelta con la intención de irse

-Bajamos?- Hermione decidió no comentar nada mas pues no se arrepentía de haber descubierto a su mejor amigo, esta guerra no era exclusiva de el aunque el pensara lo contrario, cuando bajaron a la pequeña sala común Ron despedía una lechuza, y volteo con la mejor sonrisa del mundo

-Han nombrado a Ginny prefecta!

-Que bien Ron – dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba el libro que había bajado y se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea ,Harry solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hermione pero no comento nada

-Al parecer Mcgonagall le escribió desde ayer y hoy le ha llegado la placa,- Ron se había sentado frente a ellos en el otro sillón - pero no me comentaron nada de nosotros, al parecer Mcgonagall no dijo nada, y bueno ... Harry

-He ... si?

-Saldremos a jugar Quidditch después de comer o nos damos una vuelta antes?

-Ron jamás se imagino que para jugar su deporte favorito, sus mejores amigos intercambiaran una mirada para que después ella dejara la lectura de su libro y lo colocara en la mesita frente a ella, cuando Hermione hacia eso significaba que iba a tener una conversación seria o daría una especie de sermón, el silencio inundo la sala por un minuto pero después de esperando Ron que ella lo rompiera quien lo hizo fue Harry

-Ron, Hermione y yo te queremos comentar algo

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, ver como reacciona Ron no, weno aquí les dejo la actualización, espero no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo, es solo que en esa sala pasaran prácticamente el resto del año y considero importante que ustedes la conozcan, ahorita que estoy subiendo la actualización hice un dibujo en paint, sencillo pero explica la distribución de los dormitorios y todo por si quedaron dudas y quieren que se los mande avísenme y con gusto lo enviare, debo advertir que no tengo ningún estudio en diseño, así que no es que digan "que bárbara que padre dibuja" son solo líneas y círculos pero si se entiende eso digo yo además que lo hice en como 10 minutos, pero bueno ya estoy divagando, dije lo que tenia que decir y weno, espero contestar los rr, en la siguiente actualizacion ok

LunaNis

San Luis Potosi 30/09/05


	14. Cap 13: El ED Y La Nueva Canción

Hola: este capitulo tiene una dedicacion especial a las personas q mas me han apoyado para que continue, asi que

**Motita, Hitomi, Anilec y Marc** este capitulo es para ustedes gracias

**Capitulo 13 : El ED Y La Nueva Canción**

-Ron, Hermione y yo te queremos comentar algo

-Por la cara que tienen podría pensar que están apunto de revelarme que ya son novios

-Ron!- reacciono Hermione a su comentario, comenzando a adquirir un tono rozado en las mejillas

-No es eso – dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que Hermione

-Oh, ... entones que sucede? – pregunto el pelirrojo acomodándose en el sillón y sonriendo por la reacción de sus amigos

-Bueno es que, durante nuestra estancia en el castillo hemos estado ocupados y ...

-Y no precisamente en lo que estas pensando Ronald- agrego rápidamente la chica antes de que su amigo hiciera otro comentario fuera de lugar

-No he dicho nada,- se defendió- ... a ver que han estado haciendo,.. ustedes dos, .. aquí solitos en el enorme castillo –finalizo con una enorme sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció al ver la seriedad que adquirían sus amigos, aquello no podía ser nada bueno

-Antes de que el curso pasado, finalizara, Harry tomo "prestados" unos libros de la biblioteca, unos libros de la sección prohibida –dijo en tono acusador mirando a su amigo de verde mirada quien parecía pensar muy bien lo que diría a su defensa

-Desde que el verano comenzó,- dijo Harry al ver que Ron permanecía en silencio- he estado estudiando, hechizos defensivos y de ataque, hechizos avanzados y también he mejorado mucho con Oclumancia, desde que estamos en el castillo, por lo menos ya no tengo "pesadillas"

-Eso me parece perfecto, Hermione, cual es el problema? Que haya tomado libros de la biblioteca por ...

-El problema Ron- Hermione lo interrumpió- es que si yo no lo descubro cuando llegamos al castillo, el continuaría haciendo esto, ocultándose de nosotros

-Que, no nos habrías dicho nada? – pregunto el pelirrojo comenzado a enfadarse por esa razón -cual es el problema Harry. ¿No crees que seamos suficientemente buenos como para ayudarte? O tal ves...

-Me han ayudado bastante Ron,- lo interrumpió Harry - es solo que cuando yo decidí, tomar esos libros, fue precisamente por Sirius, por lo que paso y por que ya no quería pasar por lo mismo, si yo les decía los involucraría mas en esta guerra...

-Harry, pero es como lo has dicho es una guerra,-dijo Hermione diciendo por primera ves lo que pensaba- y eso no es exclusivo, queramos o no todos estamos en ella. Y la verdad es que no solo tu tienes derecho a prepararte

-Es que si es mi guerra – se defendió, comenzaba a enfadarse también, pero se enfadaba por no tener el valor suficiente para decirles aquello que le fue revelado, aquello que ha guardado en su interior, desde unos meses atrás

-Eso es egoísmo-dijo rápidamente Ron

-No, es destino,-la voz de Harry bajo - destino que Voldemort marco el día que asesino a mis padres, el día que me dejo esta cicatriz- se señalo su frente y su voz cambio totalmente

-Entonces es venganza?- Hermione, se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ella conocía la respuesta

-No.- Harry se puso de pie y se acerco a la chimenea, y ahora como me justifico pensó, y se dio media vuelta - Yo no me puedo explicar, pero no es egoísmo y mucho menos es venganza, -los miro a los ojos pensando, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que le creyeran - yo daría todo por que esa noche de Halloween el no apareciera, por que jamás existiera, pero existe y el hecho es que no tengo salida, pero para cuando me vuelva a topar con el, cuando sea el momento estaré preparado- finalizo con decisión

-El momento de que Harry?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, tratando de comprenderlo de escudriñar en esa mirada, ese secreto que no les ha revelado

-El punto aquí es que no nos ibas a decir nada- continuo Ron sin esperar una posible respuesta de parte de Harry a la pregunta que le había hecho Hermione, cosa que Harry agradeció en silencio - , si Hermione no te descubre, lo estarías haciendo sin nosotros, no tienes derecho

-Si – trato de defenderse, no podía permitirse ver morir a alguien mas, si estaba en sus manos impedirlo, lo aria

-No, que sucede si los mortífagos nos atacaran?- pregunto Ron tratando de no molestarse mas de lo que ya estaba, esa actitud egoísta de Harry no le agradaba nada- A nuestras familias, a nosotros mientras estamos en Hogwarts, tu estarías preparado pero nosotros no, es a eso a lo que no tienes derecho

-Harry ...- trato de intervenir una ves mas Hermione esta conversación comenzaba a salirse de control

-Yo ... tienes razón, no, no lo había visto de esa forma,- acepto Harry, para sorpresa de sus amigos, incluso de Ron a quien el enojo parecía disminuir- no tengo derecho a decidir que no estén preparados para ...

-Harry nosotros jamás, te dejaremos solo- dijo por fin Hermione conectando su mirada con la verde de su amigo y regalándole una sonrisa, Harry entonces recordó:

"_tus amigos son valiosos son sinceros, y he visto en sus ojos que lucharan a tu lado, no les quites esa oportunidad"_

-Lo se- y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Y bien, me pondrán al día? – pregunto Ron rompiendo la conexión que habían establecido sus amigos

-Claro pero será mejor ir a la sala de los menesteres- respondió Hermione volteando a ver a Ron - ahí hemos estado practicando

-Por cierto Harry- dijo Ron como recordando algo, parecía como si nunca se hubiera enojado- en el expreso muchos miembros del ED me preguntaron si continuarías con las clases, y yo no supe que responder, solo les dije que tendrían que preguntarte

-Bueno, no creo que Umbridge continué dándonos defensa, creo que dependería de que tan bueno, es el nuevo maestro no creen

-Aun así las reuniones nos podrían servir para reforzar lo que vallamos aprendiendo en clase no crees Harry? – pregunto Hermione, de la forma mas natural, confirmando que ahí no había pasado nada

-Bueno, si ellos desean asistir, yo no se los impediré- agrego Harry, aceptando una derrota

-Me agrada saber que te hemos hecho entrar en razón Harry- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie- creo que ya es hora de comer, mi estomago reclama alimento

-Si, ustedes dos son mi conciencia,- Harry también se disponía a seguir a Ron- que le vamos a hacer

-Pareciera, que no te quedara otra- Ron se detuvo y dio media vuelta para encarar a Harry

-Pues no, o si? – Harry paso a Ron y se dirigió a la salida,- vamos Hermione?

-Claro- ella solo se limito a sonreír a Ron y alcanzar a Harry

Ron todavía no entendía que acababa de pasar pero el sonido de su estomago lo hizo dar media vuelta y alcanzarlos lo mas rápido posible, aun conservaba la esperaza que esa mañana lo hizo levantarse a toda prisa – "Pastel de Chocolate" -le dijo a la niña del retrato al salir- es la nueva contraseña – la niña que ahora estaba sentada en el verde pasto, asintió con la cabeza y Ron acelero el paso para alcanzar a sus dos mejores amigos

* * *

-----------------------------

-Que informes me tienen? - preguntaba un hombre oculto entre las sombras de una habitación, con una vos siseante arrastrando las palabras en casi un susurro

-La colonia de hombres lobo- dijo rápidamente un encapuchado que permanecía arrodillado - que esta oculta en Wolfsbury están bajo sus ordenes, mi señor, al parecer ansiosos por venganza- finalizo con una vos segura y triunfante por las buenas noticias que traía

-Igual las Banshe – la vos de una mujer que también estaba encapuchada y que igualmente se encontraba arrodillada agrego-que están en una comunidad en la isla de Barra, también están listas, mi lord para cuando usted ordene

-Mi señor,- otro que permanecía en la misma posición y que llevaba la misma vestimenta decía con mucho temor en su vos- no he podido localizar a la colonia de vampiros, al parecer han estado demasiado tiempo en el exilio y no están enterados de su regreso...

-Crabbe, Crabbe,- fue interrumpido por aquel al que le brindaban respeto y temor- sabes perfectamente que mi ejercito tiene que estar listo, tienes solo esta semana para localizarlos, el mundo mágico de Londres sabe de mi regreso y no contamos con el tiempo que desperdicias, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tu lentitud, sabes Nagini a estado con el antojo de carne humana Crabbe- finalizo arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba a una serpiente que posaba en sus pies y que había levantado la cabeza al escuchar su nombre

-Si .. si,... mi señor- tartamudeo, pues sabia que si no cumplía seria hombre muerto

-Mi Lord,- una nueva voz se alzo - los reclutas americanos que sobrevivieron al entrenamiento están listos para recibir su marca mi señor

-Reclutas americanos,-pregunto complaciente de recibir nuevas noticias- cuanto tiempo han estado entrenando Travers?

-Su prueba de iniciación fue hace año ½ mi señor, el ataque a la comunidad mágica de santa bárbara, California, donde murió la mitad de la población mi señor- decía el encapuchado que había levantado la cabeza para mirar a su lord, y esperar instrucciones

-Cierto, cierto, dime Travers cuantos han sobrevivido al entrenamiento?

-Solo 50 señor, la mayoría no llego ni a los seis meses, pero los que sobrevivieron son de lo mejor – le explico tranquilamente

-Bien, bien, alguna promesa entre los 50?- quiso saber Voldemort, sabiendo que siempre había alguien que superaba a los demás, y si servia a su causa ... que mejor

-A decir verdad si mi señor, un joven de 20 años, desde su iniciación mostró aptitudes, torturo y descuartizo a cinco familias completas, su linaje es impecable mi señor ... es un McCoy

-Con que McCoy, ... Travers mantenme informado, de su progreso

-Si mi Lord,

-Entonces ya contamos con los Hombres Lobo, y las Banshe's además de los Gigantes y los Dementores, Bagman, que noticias me tienes de los Duendes?- pregunto al 5° encapuchado que permanecía en silencio

-Ellos continúan al margen, - se explico con cierto temor en la voz- al parecer no se quieren involucrar en esta guerra, mi señor, sin embargo la Orden, trata de convencerlos, un Wesley para ser mas específicos

-Bueno si los duendes se mantienen al margen no importa, sin embargo Bagman si ellos se pasan al lado de Albus, tu sufrirás las consecuencia así que mas vale que te encargues de ese ... Wesley

-Si mi señor- respondió un tanto aliviado por no recibir castigo debido a la poca información que le había llevado

-Bella,- Voldemort se dirigía a la segunda encapuchada- quiero que hagas una visita, diles a las arpías que también se mantengan al margen o sufrirán las consecuencias, a menos claro de que logres convencerlas de que se unan a nosotros

-Si mi señor- respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a ir a esa "visita"

-Y, por favor Bella evita algo desagradable como la ultima ves, no queremos darles motivos para que se unan a Albus, cierto?

-No mi señor – respondió ella inmediatamente

-Bien es todo, a sus deberes, y manténganme informado- dijo finalizando la reunión.

El resto de los encapuchados se pusieron de pie y con un "Plin", desparecieron del lugar

-Pronto Nagini, pronto – le decía a su serpiente en una lengua extraña cuando se quedaron solos

* * *

-----------------------------

Harry disfruto, muchísimo mas de esa comida que de la cena del día anterior y del desayuno de esa misma mañana, el hecho de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran al tanto, lo hacia sentir muy bien, pues sabia que podía contar con su apoyo, por lo menos se sentía un poco mas ligero, por que estaba seguro que su otro secreto no lo revelaría con tanta facilidad, si es que algún día llegaba a hacerlo. Al parecer todo el mundo comprobó que el se sentía de buen humor, o que tal vez se había levantado con el pie derecho, por que Neville se sentó con ellos para comer, y para fortuna de Harry, se comporto de lo mas normal, pues ya por los pasillos había alcanzado a escuchar rumores desde que sus compañeros llegaron al castillo, todos aquellos que no le creyeron ahora lo saludaban y sonreían como si no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que lo incomodaba bastante, pero que olvidaba al estar con sus amigos, también miembros del ED interesados en averiguar si las reuniones se continuarían celebrando se acercaron a ellos, Hermione solo asintia con la cabeza antes de que ellos preguntaran y decía:

-Mantengan su dinero a la mano

Con estas sencillas palabras, la comprendían y después de saludarlos, se iban a comer o a sus reuniones de orientación, Ron que fue el primero en terminar su postre los miraba con impaciencia, el quería decir en voz alta algo como "vámonos ya" o "que estamos esperando", pero se contuvo por la presencia de Neville, que seguía relatándoles, lo que la profesora Mcgonagall le había dicho, sobretodo que si quería ser Auror tenia que esforzarse demasiado para sacar "Sobresalientes" en sus EXTASIS, o no podría cursar la carrera, hasta que vio llegar a Dean y a Seamus, que venían del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall y se despidió diciendo –Les preguntare como les ha ido- y se alejo para ir a sentarse con sus compañeros, que le lanzaron una mirada interrogativa a Harry y este al igual que Hermione solo asintió. Entonces Ron se puso de pie

-Vámonos ya!

Estaba impaciente y durante el transcurso a la sala de los menesteres trataba de sacarles información a sus amigos, pero Hermione solo decía –"no es seguro Ron, espera a que lleguemos"- así que para cando llegaron al el séptimo piso, frente al retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado, Hermione tenia cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Ron y Harry que había decidido mantenerse al margen dio los reglamentarios tres recorridos en el pasillo sin decir nada en voz alta, al instante una puerta se apareció, y entraron a lo que durante el curso pasado fue su aula de clases practicas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, con las estanterías de libros, los cojines y los aparatos que detectan magia oscura, y justo en medio de la amplia habitación, había un delicioso pastel de Chocolate

-Que bien-

Ron al verlo se acerco rápidamente, mientras Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de asombro, pues nunca antes se había materializado dentro de la sala, algo como comida, comenzaron a reír

-Ron tu pensaste en el pastel?- pregunto Hermione mientras intentaba contener la risa

-Claro si he pensado en esto todo el día

-Un día tu estomago te meterá en problemas, además acabamos de comer, te hará daño

-No molestes Hermione y déjame disfrutarlo

Hermione solo soltó un bufido de indignación mientras se acercaba a las estanterías para tomar unos libros, y Harry se sentaba en los cojines, Ron tomo un gran trozo de pastel y se sentó con el, Hermione se les unió, pero se sentó lo mas alejada de Ron que podía, entonces como si este no existiera se dirigió a Harry

-Una ves que inicien las clases, iré a la biblioteca para ver si encuentro algo mas, la señora Pince ya llego y podría levantar sospechas si voy a buscar un tema en especifico sin que las clases hayan comenzado, estoy segura de que leí algo al respecto

-Ojala no te equivoques, del modo tradicional, nos podría tomar años, y esto urge

-Lo se- dijo Harry con vos resignada

Ron que comenzó a seguirlos con la mirada como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis olvidando su delicioso pastel decidió interrumpirlos al no comprender de que hablaban

-De que están hablando?

-Tu Ron, parece estas comiendo, cuando termines podrás unírtenos – le respondió Hermione mientras señalaba su pastel

-Dije que me pusieran al tanto- se quejo inmediatamente, mientras le daba una mordida mas a su pastel

-Te pondré al tanto una ves que termines, no pienso arriesgar estos libros para que los manches

-Yo no ...

-Entonces Hermione – interrumpió Harry antes de que esto se saliera de control –por ahora solo tenemos esto?

-Pues si, pero si no quieres empezar a ponerlo en practica, solo leerlo, tengo la esperanza de encontrar mas en la biblioteca

-Bien, de todas formas gracias, lo leeré- le decía mientras ojeaba los libros, revisando la información

-Bien tegdmine,- se paso el ultimo bocado- ahora me pondrán al día?

-Claro Ron, mira, aquí están los apuntes, están anotados los nuevos hechizos y como realizarlos, estúdialos

-Que, ... teoría?

-Claro Ron Harry y yo lo estudiamos y si quieres ponerte al día, tendrás que hacerlo tu también, es mejor que lo hagas ahora que todavía no empiezan las clases, después se te atravesaran los deberes

-Pero si son cinco pergaminos- se quejaba mientras los veía con ojos desorbitados

-Yo los hice y los estudie el mismo día, si tu empiezas ahora para mañana habrás terminado, ni siquiera tienes que hacerlos solo estudiarlos, y después podrás practicar con nosotros

-Que bien todavía no empiezan las clases y yo ya tengo deberes

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de exasperación y volteo a ver a Harry- cuando piensas celebrar, la primera reunión del ED?

-Pues no tengo la menor idea, si lo hacemos el lunes, es demasiado pronto para ponernos de acuerdo, tendríamos que ponernos al día en nuestras otras actividades

-Que tal el primer domingo?- pregunto Ron

-No, el domingo serán las pruebas para las vacantes en el equipo

-Que bien!

-Harry, podríamos celebrar la primera reunión hoy mismo –dijo Hermione sin prestar atención a la emoción de Ron- la mayoría de los miembros están en este momento en el castillo, tendrías el respaldo de Ron, Neville y el mío, no creo que se amotinen con preguntas, o por lo menos seria mas difícil, estarán advertidos, y conoceríamos sus intenciones, el interés de que las reuniones se sigan celebrando

-No es mala idea, sabes Hermione creo que lo tuyo debería ser la política- agrego Ron apoyando el comentario de su amiga

-Yo solo espero que su interés sea,- decía Harry algo fastidiado- como tu dijiste, prepararse y reforzar lo que aprendamos durante las clases normales, y que no esperen venir para que les platiquemos de primera voz lo que sucedió en el ministerio

-Pues si viene ese tal Zacarías eso, seria lo mas seguro, pero apenas pregunte algo, y mi puño lo saludara

-Ron –advirtió inmediatamente Hermione

-Que, solo digo lo que pienso – se defendió Ron

-Ya después- dijo ella volteando a ver a Harry e ignorando una ves mas a Ron- nos pondríamos de acuerdo en el horario y esas cosas, pero tendríamos la seguridad de quienes desean permanecer en el grupo y quienes no

-Creo que si, no es mala idea, pero primero que te parece si practicamos un poco y esperamos a que las sesiones de orientación terminen para que no falte nadie, ya me falta poco para dominar el hechizo de escudo

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie

-Hechizo de escudo?

-Revisa las notas Ron – le dijo Hermione

-O si - dijo con fastidio

Harry y Hermione se pusieron en posición de duelo, y comenzaron, Hermione le lanzaba a Harry diferentes hechizos y este trataba de impedir que le llegaran protegiéndose con un escudo, después de un tiempo invertían los papeles y Harry le lanzaba a ella los hechizos, aun eran hechizos sencillos, pues se suponía que entre mas fuerte fuera el hechizo o la maldición el escudo también tendría que ser mas fuerte, pero primero necesitaban perfeccionarlo, todavía batallaban y se veían en la necesidad de esquivar los hechizos para evitar el contacto, cuando tuvieran control total de este aumentarían la energía y la dificultad de los hechizos para reforzar el escudo, después de lo que a Ron le parecieron horas, ambos que lucían demasiado agotados decidieron descansar para reponer energías, pero apenas se sentaron, Ron comenzó a hacer preguntas, a dudas sobre los pergaminos, y Harry aprovecho para relajarse y despejar su mente. Aunque nadie había tratado de leerle la mente por medio de la legemerancy el se sentía mas fuerte que el curso pasado, pues desde la muerte de Sirius se había empeñado en ser el mejor mago de Oclumancia, por lo menos de su generación, pues no estaba dispuesto a caer en otra futura y posible trampa de Lord Voldemort

El tiempo pareció volar, pues cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban a ser las 6 de la tarde hora en la que finalizarían las sesiones de orientación, por lo menos para la casa de Gryffindor, por lo que decidieron que era el momento de llamar a sus compañeros para lo que seria la primera reunión del ED de este año. Harry busco en su bolsillo, una moneda de oro, que Hermione había encantado con un hechizo proteico para comunicarles a sus compañeros de las reuniones, y se dispuso a marcar en ella el día y la hora para la reunión mientras Hermione sacaba un pergamino de su bolso

-Piensas hechizarlos nuevamente?- pregunto Ron al reconocer ese pergamino como la lista que habían utilizado el curso pasado y que ella también había hechizado previamente para delatar al soplón por si a alguien se le ocurría delatarlos

-No será necesario, pues espero que este año no tengamos que ocultarnos, solo eliminare a los miembros que ya han salido del colegio, es por control – agrego Hermione mientras comenzaba a tachar algunos nombres

-Si claro, en todo caso ese hechizo a sido de lo mejor que se te a ocurrido – le dijo Ron en lo que parecía ser el primer comentario sin ironía dirigido a ella en todo el día

-Gracias – dijo sonriente sin levantar la vista del pergamino

-Listo, puse de hora las 6:15 eso nos dará tiempo de limpiar un poco – dijo Harry que se guardaba la moneda en su túnica y permanecía sentado en el cojín, pues el hechizo que había utilizado era agotador

-Bien – Ron que no había hecho otra cosa que estar sentado repasando los pergaminos se puso de pie rapidísimo y comenzó a ordenar los libros y los cojines, sin quejarse por hacer todo el trabajo el solo. Claro con ayuda de su varita

A los 10 minutos, la sala lucia completamente recogida, y empezaron a llegar sus compañeros, que saludaron a los tres amigos y comenzaban a tomar asiento en los cojines, mientras llegaban Hermione revisaba la lista, marcando a los que habían asistido, de Humplepuff, llegaron : Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan; de GryffindorNeville Longbontom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown y finalmente de RavenclawTerry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, brillando con su ausencia Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe, la ultima que resulto ser una soplona al delatarlos con Umbridge a finales del curso pasado, no le sorprendía nada que no hubiesen llegado, mas le habría sorprendido si se presentaba, pero habría que ser muy tonta o muy valiente, pero como no estaba en Gryffindor ... también faltaban alumnos de cursos inferiores pero que todavía no arribaban al colegio, y los que ya habían salido de este donde se encontraban los gemelos Wesley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, y las gemelas Patil, todos a excepción de Padma pertenecientes a Gryffindor. Después de esperar un tiempo y suponiendo que no llegaría nadie mas se puso de pie para dar comienzo a la reunión, rápidamente los murmullos terminaron y todas las miradas se centraron, primero en ella y después en Harry

-Muchos de ustedes, se acercaron a Ron en el expreso para saber si las reuniones se continuarían celebrando durante este año – varias cabezas asintieron y ella prosiguió – el motivo por el cual este grupo se formo, fue idea mía, debido a que la profesora de defensa que tuvimos durante el curso pasado ..

-Era un asco – la interrumpió Ron

-Ron...

-Es verdad,- dijo de pronto Neville sorprendiendo a todos- hemos pasado de maestros a maestros, cada uno con su historia pero a Umbridge, nunca la olvidaremos, fue horrible, peor que Snape

-Si bueno, era ... incompetente, aun así las reuniones se celebraban para poner en practica los hechizos que durante las clases teóricas no podíamos llevar a cabo, sin embargo y pese a que en este curso no creo que tengamos a la copia de Umbridge como profesor de Defensa, a muchos de ustedes les intereso saber si las reuniones continuarían celebrándose. Bueno, nosotros lo discutimos y creemos importante saber las razones por las cuales,... quieren continuar con estas reuniones

-Yo me integre tarde, a este grupo de defensa, por que a principios de año yo no creía en Harry o como muchos lo vimos, no quería creer, - Y ahí estaba Seamus el primero en hablar, había sacado el tema, Harry solo se limitaba a escucharlo, a observarlos, los dejaría hablar, para saber cuales eran sus intenciones y después ... después ya sabría que hacer -sin embargo, tengo entendido que estas reuniones no solo nos preparaban para los TIMOS si no también para lo que tendríamos que enfrentar fuera del colegio

-Todo lo que yo aprendí aquí,-dijo inmediatamente Neville - me ayudo a salir vivo del departamento de misterios, tal ves no seremos expertos pero ese día no fue suerte, yo soy un desastre con los hechizos, sin embargo avance mas en el curso pasado gracias a las reuniones que durante mis primeros años en el colegio

-Los mortífagos están activos, y no podríamos adivinar cuando ni donde podrían atacar, pero nosotros estaríamos listos para defendernos, - decía Susan Bones -por eso es que a mi me gustaría que las reuniones se continuaran celebrando. Me sentiría, mejor, mas segura

Después de unos segundos en los que parecía que nadie agregaría mas, esperando talvez que alguno se atreviera a hacerle una pregunta directa con respecto al tema del ministerio Harry decidió hablar

Bien, acepto sus razones, como me dijeron mis amigos no puedo impedirles aprender, así que estoy de acuerdo en que las sesiones se continúen celebrando, sin embargo a pesar de que estoy seguro, las sesiones ya no serán clandestinas quisiera rogarles discreción, todo aquel que desee asistir puede hacerlo, pero que desee contribuir y no solo asistir por saber "cosas" si la vos se corre de que las sesiones continúan pronto estaremos llenos mas que de gente que desee aprender, de gente curiosa, eso si que seria molesto. Están de acuerdo?- las cabezas asintieron y unas voces también se oyeron, por lo menos con el pequeño grupo que estaba frente a el las cosas ya parecían claras, ahora solo faltaban los demás- bien, creo que intentar ponernos de acuerdo con respecto al horario seria imposible en estos momentos, pues aun tenemos que revisar el resto de nuestras actividades, en cuanto decidamos celebrar la reunión les avisaremos, así que como Hermione dijo tengan su dinero cerca, bien creo que es todo por ahora

-Como no vamos a practicar hoy? – pregunto Lavander

-Lo mejor seria que fuese cuando estemos todos no creen? Además, bueno nosotros aun no nos instalamos- no sabia que mas decir, puesto que la verdad era que comenzaba a sentir cansancio a causa del hechizo escudo y no estaría al cien, pero no hizo falta buscar una excusa mas puesto que sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse y despedirse de ellos, sin embargo los Gryffindor's se quedaron, Harry adivino que querían discutir algún tema con el

-Harry? – comenzó Neville un tanto nervioso cuando se habían quedado solos– como es eso de que no te has instalado si Ron nos comento que llegaste al castillo desde la mañana de ayer?

-Y ayer sus cosas- dijo Dean mirando a Harry y a Ron, respectivamente- estaban en la habitación esta mañana han desaparecido hasta sus camas

-Queríamos saber si le pediste a Mcgonagall que los cambiara de habitación?- agrego Seamus

-No son los únicos esta mañana también desapareció la cama y las cosas de Hermione – finalizo Lavander

Los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron Hermione hablo

-La profesora Mcgonagall nos ha reubicado, pero no por que se lo hayamos pedido hemos sido nombrados Premios Anuales

-Como? Si los premios anuales son hasta 7° y nunca es mas que uno por casa – alego una sorprendida Lavander

-Al parecer hacia años que no pasaba, y Godric Gryffindor había habilitado una habitación especial para este nombramiento, que se encuentra en la punta de la torre

-A no pues si es así felicidades!- dijo finalmente Neville, con una gran sonrisa y estrechando las manos de Harry y Ron respectivamente seguido de Dean y Seamus

-Bueno si ya pasamos a las felicitaciones,-agrego Lavander- Harry es cierto que también te han nombrado capitán de Quidditch?

-Si – el no se sorprendía por que ella ya estuviera enterada, si algo pasaba en ese castillo es cuando algo es "secreto" significa mas bien que todos lo habitantes del castillo también se han enterado,

-En hora buena- dijo Dean

-Si felicidades – agrego Seamus, - crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de ingresar?

-Pues las pruebas son el domingo preséntate y haber que. Pondré en el tablón de anuncios una lista para que se anoten cuando empiecen las clases

-Bien eso era todo- dijo sorpresivamente Neville. Y los demás se despidieron para abandonar la sala dejando a los premios anuales solos.

-No ha ido nada mal.- dijo Hermione al quedarse solos nuevamente en la sala

-No, nadie pregunto nada delo que paso en el Ministerio

-Es por que ahora te respetan Harry,- le decía Ron- y comienzan a conocerte mas, apuesto a que temían a tu reacción si alguien preguntaba...

------

-Tan mal carácter tenia? Se preguntaba sentado en el bacón de lo que era ahora su nueva habitación, a pesar de estar agotado no había podido conciliar el sueño muchas cosas rondaban por su mente; por lo menos el hecho de que sus compañeros lo apoyaran le agradaba bastante, y ahora estaba el hecho de que era capitán de Quidditch, si bien no se sentía merecedor al cargo, se alegraba de su nombramiento, por que estaba seguro de que su padre y su padrino se alegrarían enormemente, se imagino escribiéndoles y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría, se sentía tan mal de no tener a esa persona que se sienta orgullosa por el, de no tener a nadie mas que a una familia postiza que lo prefería muerto, entonces se imagino escribiéndole a sus tíos, y del susto que pegarían al ver a una lechuza entrar en la impecable estancia de los Dursley, y sin querer una lagrima salió de sus ojos, mientras su mente pensaba en la soledad que lo rodeaba por culpa de la muerte que siempre había estado presente en su vida, deseaba tanto terminar con esa guerra, con lo impulsivo que era, esa noche al sentirse solo deseo tanto tomar su saeta y salir a buscar a Voldemort para asesinarle, o para que lo asesinase pero aun no estaba preparado, y no planeaba ir a una muerte segura, no ... el día en que la profecía culminara el se aseguraría de que Voldemort no volviera a asesinar a nadie mas

------

El viento acariciándole el rostro, siempre lograba despejar sus pensamientos, esa sensación de libertad era incomparable, y por primera ves desde que regreso al colegio, no volaba solo, su amigo Ron surcaba los cielos con el en el campo de Quidditch tratando de alcanzar la Snitch que ahora estaba programada para "principiantes" sin poder lograrlo, Hermione no se encontraba como siempre bajo la sombra de algún árbol leyendo algún libro, se había excusado con ellos y se fue a encerrar a la biblioteca, -"_nunca cambiara_"- fue lo único que había dicho Ron después de quedarse solos, pero Harry por alguna razón la echaba de menos, tal vez por el hecho de que desde que habían regresado al castillo habían estado juntos y entonces, esa sensación de estar siendo observados lo volvió a inundar, había alguien mas y los observaba, al no encontrarse Hermione no le quedo ninguna duda de eso, se detuvo en seco olvido a Ron y la Snitch y observo a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de su presentimiento, y entonces se topo con Seamus y Dean, que se acercaban al campo, talvez habían sido ellos, y el solo se estaba poniendo paranoico, así que lo olvido en cuanto ellos junto con Neville se les unieron para jugar casi tenían el equipo, por lo menos cada uno con una posición, Ron ocupando el puesto de Guardián ; Seamus de golpeador; Neville y Dean de cazadores y finalmente Harry de buscador, intercambiaron posiciones y descubrió en Ron y el mismo que parecían ser buenos cazadores, pero Harry estaba seguro que lo de el era la pelotita y Ron que lo de el era ser guardián.

Era la primera tarde en meses que Harry se la pasaba tan bien que de no haber sido por la advertencia de Neville, no habrían llegado al banquete antes que los de primero, pues todavía se fueron a duchar y a ponerse el uniforme y claro sus placas de Premios Anuales, que no habían necesitado desde que estaban en el castillo. Cuando ingresaron al gran comedor, se percataron de que las cuatro mesas bajo las banderas de sus respectivas casas se encontraban en su lugar como siempre y ocupadas por la mayoría de los alumnos de 2° en adelante; el techo mostraba el despejado cielo de esa noche mostrando el firmamento como debía de verse fuera del castillo. Mientras pasaban por las mesas, las miradas y comentarios se dirigieron a ellos, Harry que ya estaba acostumbrados a ellos no les presto atención, pero se percato del color que comenzaba a tomar su amigo debido a que los comentarios eran con respecto a las placas que portaban, siendo objeto de las miradas y susurros ambos. Ron y Harry no tardaron en encontrar a Hermione que ya estaba sentada y les guardaba un lugar, estaba totalmente seria y revisaba unos pergaminos, Parvati que estaba frente a ella, le decía que como era posible que ya estuviera estudiando si las clases no habían ni siquiera empezado, pero guardo silencio una ves que Ron se sentó al lado de ella

-Pensé que no llegarían – dijo Hermione mientras veía a sus amigos sentarse

Solo fueron unos minutos, Hermione no te pongas así- se defendió Ron

Ron ahora, somos nosotros quien debemos poner el ejemplo

Encontraste algo?- pregunto Harry al ver que su amiga aun revisaba un libro

Nada – dijo con decepción en su vos

-Bien, no te presiones no hay tanta prisa – le decía Harry para tranquilizarla y que no se presionara tanto

-Prisa por que?- pregunto Ginny que en ese momento se sentaba en el lugar que había dejado Parvati al ir a platicar con alguien de 7°

-Nada importante ...-agrego rápidamente Hermione y cambio de tema- te han nombrado prefecta, felicidades

-Y a ustedes premios Anuales,-Ginny se percato de la evasiva de su amiga pero prefirió no preguntar mas- hubieran visto de la cara de mama, nunca creyó que Ron obtuviera tal nombramiento.

-Oye

Las evidentes carcajadas por el comentario de Ginny no pudieron evitarse, y Harry pudo ver lo que el verano había hecho de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, a sus 15 años Ginny lucia su lindo cabello pelirrojo, característica sobresaliente de los Wesley, lacio y largo ahora le llegaba a media espalda, y esa noche lo llevaba rizando en las puntas, su rostro aunque característico de una chica de esa edad, ya mostraba facciones mas definidas y agraciadas mostrando el evidente cambio que la menor de los Wesley, indicaba evidentemente dejaba de ser una niña.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos al abrirse las puertas principales del comedor para dar paso a un grupo de pequeños niños de curiosas y tímidas miradas que eran guiados por la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor la profesora de transformaciones Minerva Mcgonagal; hacia la parte superior del gran comedor justo frente a la mesa de profesores, que ese año parecía mas vacía de lo normal, por lo que Harry pudo observar, ninguna cara nueva estaba presente, así que faltaba el profesor de DCAO y el de Defensa con Armas (DA), además de Hagrid que en esos momentos entraba por una puerta lateral que estaba ubicada cerca de la mesa de profesores, por donde entraban los mismos

En ese instante reparo nuevamente en la profesora Mcgonagall que llevaba en sus manos un viejo sombrero, mismo que los alumnos conocían como al sombrero seleccionador y lo coloco sobre un taburete, los murmullos y comentarios desaparecieron quedando el gran comedor en un total silencio, debido a la curiosidad de conocer la canción de ese año que seguramente el sombrero había preparado sin tener nada que hacer durante el curso pasado.

"_Todos los años desde la fundación de esta escuela_

_Mi labor ha sido suspicaz, honorable y acertada_

_Siendo esta la de colocar a los nuevos en lo que será_

_Su casa, y familia durante su futura estancia_

_Me colocan sobre sus cabezas, pero es su alma_

_Su espíritu y su corazón el que me ordena_

_A que casa pertenecen,_

_He colocado corazones valientes, en Gryffindor,_

_Mentes Inteligentes en Ravenclaw, almas puras_

_En Humplepuff y a astutos en Slytherin_

_Pero ninguno de ustedes saben lo que les depara_

_El futuro en esta escuela, ni fuera de ella_

_Sin importar en que casa sean colocados_

_Sus decisiones definirán su futuro_

_Mas si aceptan un consejo de este_

_Viejo sombrero, solo les diré_

_Que durante este año tendrán_

_Oportunidad de unirse, para vencer._

_Que los cuatro pilares que sostienen_

_Esta escuela se fortalecerán para que_

_Salga vencedora su alma_

_Su espíritu y su corazón_

_Fuera o dentro de ella"._

_**Que comience la selección!**_

* * *

Hola, XD ahora si que me he tardado en actualizar, es que no sabia si poner la canción o no, pero finalmente la deje, ojala les haya gustado 

AD+ pudimos ver a Voldemort, en una pequeña aparición, y con ese chico McCoy, ojo, será un personaje importante en un futuro talvez no muy lejano.

Y Weno, ya saben espero sus comentarios

LunaNis

San Luis Potosí, México 3:54 am 23/10/05


	15. Cap 14: Fugitivo Y Multiasesino

**Capitulo 14 Fugitivo y Multiasesino**

El silencio que hasta ese entonces reinaba el gran comedor para escuchar al sombrero seleccionador fue interrumpido por el estruendo de los aplausos que inmediatamente inundo el comedor a excepción de los pequeños que estaban en fila frente al sombrero, Harry pudo distinguir, miradas de asombro e incredulidad y se pregunto tratando de recordar si el también lucia así de asombrado

-Creo que es la canción mas extraña que le he escuchado- decía Ron, mientras aplaudía

-Bueno yo solo he escuchado la de1°, 4° y 5° con esta es solo la cuarta canción.-decía Harry mientras recordaba los eventos que le habían impedido asistir a otras ceremonias

-Patrick Anderson – se escucho de repente la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, sobre los pocos aplausos que aun se escuchaban en el gran comedor dando inicio así a la selección de casa para los nuevos alumnos, un pequeño niño de rubio cabello y mirada nerviosa paso al frente y se sentó sobre el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza, casi al instante el sombrero había tomado una decisión :

-Gryffindor!- los aplausos en la mesa de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, para darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la casa

-Abbott Diana- una pequeña de cabello castaño casi rubio ocupo su lugar en el taburete, esperando para ser colocada en alguna casa, a diferencia del primer chico que quedo en Gryffindor en esta ocasión el sombrero seleccionador tomo su tiempo y después de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos el sombrero anuncio:

-Ravenclaw! – la mesa de Ravenclaw estallo en aplausos, pero Harry pudo notar que una mesa mas allá, en Hufflepuff también aplaudían un pequeño grupo encabezado por Ana Abbott

-Tal vez sean parientes – decía Hermione que al parecer también se había percatado de ese detalle

Harry iba a responderle pero una luz cegadora lo deslumbro, era Colin un alumno de Gryffindor que era dos cursos menor que el, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sacarle una foto, cosa que a veces molestaba a Harry, pero debes en cuando el chico le caía bien

-Hola Harry, me he enterado de que eres premio anual, ... felicidades!

-Emm ... gracias Colin – respondió Harry sin mirarlo, de repente toda su atención se había centrado en la mesa de profesores, por fin veía a Dumbledore, ...tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle, ... pero se preguntaba si le respondería o simplemente lo ocultaría mas cosas, lo que lo llevaba a que talvez seria mejor buscar por otro lado ...

-Delacour Gabrielle!

De entre las filas de los pequeños salió una niña de cabello platinado y mirada segura se colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza, Harry había olvidado que la pequeña hermana de Fleur entraría ese año en Hogwarts, y parecía mas segura que sus demás compañeros, se pregunto en que casa quedaría, pregunta que fue respondida después de unos largos minutos ...

-Ravenclaw!- Ron parecía decepcionado de que su pequeña cuñada no quedara en Gryffindor, pero al igual que Ginny, Hermione y el aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo para darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts

El resto de la selección paso sin pormenores, poco a poco los pequeños se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, y después de una larga espera el ansiado banquete hizo su aparición que estuvo "delicioso" según las palabras textuales de Ron, que intentaba entablar una conversación con Harry sin mucho éxito por que el no le presto mucha atención, la mente de Harry se había centrado en su director y se preguntaba si podría hablar con Dumbledore después del banquete o se volvería a esconder de el, esos pensamientos no lo abandonaron mientras el daba su discurso de bienvenida que a diferencia de la canción del sombrero, variaba en muy pocas cosas: las advertencias del conserje, no acercarse al bosque prohibido y sus buenos deseos de que el curso pase sin problemas ...

- ...Y por ultimo quiero pedirle a los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch que pasen a la antesala para recibir algunas indicaciones ..al resto mañana hay clases así que buenas noches ...

- _Genial _-pensó Harry, talvez si tendría la oportunidad de habar con el, ... – nos vemos en la torre – les dijo a sus dos amigos

-Con que no vallan a salir que tampoco hay torneo este año como en cuarto

-No lo creo Ron- dijo Hermione, no se hubieran tomado la molestia de nombrar capitán a Harry

-Luego les platico -se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta que estaba detrás dela mesa de profesores, por donde había entrado hace dos años cuando el cáliz expulso su nombre marcándolo como campeón, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión en el comedor se podían escuchar los murmullos alegres por la perspectiva de un nuevo año mientras abandonaban el comedor y no tenia esa sensación de desconcierto al acercarse a esa puerta …. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica que lo alcanzo justamente antes de abrir la puerta …

-Felicidades Harry- la chica que portaba su uniforme con el sello de su casa en color azul, le sonreía

-Lo mismo digo Cho

-No lo puedo creer, te nombraron capitán Potter … -un chico rubio de fría mirada alcanzo a la pareja en la sala- creí que Gryffindor no podía caer mas bajo

Harry iba a responderle a Malfoy cuando Zacarías Smith de Humplepuff los alcanzo en la antesala, y pensó en lo que diría Ron cuando se enterara Y justamente cuando pensó ver a Dumbledore entrar tras ellos, entro solamente la señora Hooch, aun así esperaba que detrás de ella apareciera el director pero la puerta simplemente se cerro y nadie mas entro por ella

-Creo que habrá unos inconvenientes para el torneo de Quidditch de este año ...- dijo para ir al grano, la señora Hooch siempre se había caracterizado por eso

-Lo suspenderán? – pregunto rápidamente Cho

-Eso dependerá de ustedes, .. el director así lo ha decidido

-Por que de nosotros?- pregunto el Slytherin

-Al parecer serán los primeros en enterarse, ... tomen asiento- cinco sillas y un escritorio aparecieron, los cuatro capitanes tomaron asiento frente al escritorio detrás del cual la señora Hooch ya estaba sentada- Esta mañana Hogwarts recibió una invitación ...

-Una invitación a que? – pregunto el capitán de Humplepuff

-Señor Smith si me permite se los diré enseguida ... como les decía recibió una invitación para un torneo, ... El Torneo Mágico Intercolegial

-Como el torneo de los tres magos?- pregunto automáticamente el capitán de Gryffindor

-Que ignorante eres Potter el MTIC, es un torneo donde las escuelas participan en varias actividades, ... tanto deportivas como de conocimientos ...

-Así es señor Malfoy, ... este torneo a diferencia del de los tres magos, no es tan antiguo, y una de las actividades como ya se dijo es deportivo por lo que el Quidditch entra perfectamente, y el director me ha asignado la tarea de formar al equipo ...

-Formar? – pregunto Cho Chang

-Si, se harán unas pruebas y yo escogeré al equipo titular y a cuatro suplentes

-Me esta diciendo que en el equipo podrían haber jugadores de las cuatro casas?- pregunto Malfoy mientras miraba con desprecio al resto de los capitanes

-Así es señor Malfoy

-Y que pasara con la copa? – quiso saber Harry sin importarle, ni sorprenderle la reacción del Slytherin

-Es lo que decidirán, el torneo al que hemos sido invitados se celebrara a finales de noviembre y durara aproximadamente dos meses, y al regresar de este, los exámenes finales se les vendrán encima, los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, no serán nada fáciles, ... por lo que si quieren y deciden celebrar la copa de Quidditch tendría que hacerse en este mes ...

-En un mes, ...-interrumpió Zacharias tan sorprendido como nervioso- pero los equipos tienen vacantes y ... tenemos que entrenar

-Y si no se hace la copa?-quiso saber Cho

-Si no se hace la copa, las pruebas para el equipo serán la próxima semana ...

-Y si la jugáramos como lo haríamos? – pregunto Harry interrumpiéndola, pensando en las ganas que tenia de ganarle a Slytherin

-Bueno, en ese caso, tienen dos semanas para cubrir sus vacantes y entrenar con su equipo, en la tercera semana se jugaran dos partidos y los ganadores de esos partidos jugaran la final después de cuatro días de descansó del ultimo partido ...

-Yo voto por que se juegue la copa, creo que dos semanas bastaran- dijo Cho con tranquilidad

-Eso lo dices por que solo te falta cubrir a un cazador- alego Zacharias inmediatamente

-Yo también voto a favor- respondió Harry apoyando a la Ravenclaw

-Slytherin no se quedara afuera- dijo rápidamente Malfoy

-Bien eso nos da 3 contra uno, creo que la mayoría ha hablado,- decía la señora Hooch mientras sacaba algo de su túnica- en este saco se encuentran unos papelitos, que nos ayudara a escoger a nuestros rivales por favor tomen uno ..-cada capitán tomo un papelito del saco y lo desenvolvió - señorita Chang?

-2B

-Señor Smith?

-1A

-Señor Malfoy?

-1A

-En ese caso supongo que el señor Potter será, 1B?

-Si, ...

-Los partidos quedaran así: el 1° Humplepuff vs Gryffindor, el martes 16; el 2° Slytherin vs Ravenclaw el viernes 19 de esa semana y la final que se jugara el miércoles 24 y las pruebas para el sábado 27, los resultados estarán a mas tardar el lunes 29 ... alguna duda?

-Donde se jugara el MTIC – pregunto Malfoy que parecía muy interesado en conocer esa información

-... Esa información no nos fue revelada- respondió finalmente la señora Hooch mirando a Malfoy - supongo que el director decidirá cuando decirlo, alguna otra duda?

-Ravenclaw, ara las pruebas, para la vacante el sábado, podemos reservar el campo con usted?- pregunto Cho

Si- dijo ella mientras lo anotaba en un pergamino que había hecho aparecer

-En ese caso Slytherin para el domingo- dijo rápidamente Malfoy para asegurar el día

-El domingo ya esta reservado, ... – dijo la señora Hooch que revisaba el pergamino- y el lunes le darán mantenimiento al campo, ...

-Humplepuff para el martes – se adelanto rápidamente Zacharias pensando en que mas pronto mejor

-Bien, que le parece señor Malfoy para el miércoles?

-...- Malfoy no respondió simplemente afirmo con la cabeza mientras ponía su mejor mueca de disgusto

-Si no tienen otra duda, será mejor que regresen a sus casas

-Tu habías escuchado hablar de ese torneo? – Pregunto Harry a Cho mientras subían las escaleras que los llevarían a sus salas comunes

-No ... ...- respondió con cierta timidez la chica

-Y que paso con Roger Davies? Dejo el equipo?- quiso saber Harry pues el había sido el capitán de Ravenclaw hasta el curso pasado y entonces un 14 de febrero (el ultimo 14 de Febrero) se le vino a la mente

-No, ... creo que sus padres lo obligaron a dejar la capitanía, a su padre le importa mas que estudie para los EXTASIS – se explico ella

-Ho, ... – dijo Harry sin saber que mas decir, pues no podía olvidar el curso pasado, principalmente a lo que había pasado en la ultima reunión del ED cuando la brigada inquisitorial les hizo una visita

-...

-...

-Harry yo. ...

-Si? – pregunto el, al parecer que ella estaba indecisa por algo

-Escuche a Michael ablando con Luna acerca del ED, también supe que se celebro una reunión, ... aun conservo mi moneda ... pero no me atreví a ir –se explico con dificultad mientras agachaba la mirada

-...

-Sabes, Harry- continuo ella debido al silencio causado y levanto la mirada para buscar la de su acompañante - conozco a Marietta desde que recuerdo, es mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido por muchos años y es buena, ... no estoy tratando de justificarla, yo misma me sorprendí cuando supe lo que había hecho, ... nos hemos distanciado un poco desde entonces, pero sigue siendo mi amiga, ... aun así, yo la lleve, ... quería pedirte disculpas

-Tu no tienes por que disculparte ...- respondió con sinceridad al reconocer que también que ella no era la culpable- Cho, .. te gustaría seguir asistiendo?-pregunto con sinceridad

-... no creo que me quieran ahí- respondió con una media sonrisa

-No creo que eso sea un problema, - alego Harry -...te gustaría?

-La verdad si, ...-admitió

-En ese caso no dejes tu moneda, y puedes asistir a la siguiente reunión, por que no le pides a Michael que te ponga al corriente de lo que hablamos, nada importante, pero ...

-Esta bien ...- dijo ella al encontrarse con el pasillo que dividía sus caminos -Harry .. gracias

-Nos ... nos vemos- se despidió el

-Si - dijo ella y tras despedirse con un fugaz beso en la mejilla se alejo

Cho desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la torré de Ravenclaw y a pesar de estar tentado de dar la vuelta e ir al despacho del director, desistió ... no se sabia la contraseña y prefería no pensar en las cosas que seguramente le ocultaría. Por otro lado no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese torneo y se preguntaba, a parte del Quidditch que otras actividades habrían y lo mas importante donde se llevaría a cabo? Lo que lo llevo a pensar en el interés de Malfoy por saber lo mismo,... a diferencia del torneo de los tres magos ahora Malfoy no estaba enterado, pues su padre ya no estaba en posición de enterarse de nada, sin embargo a diferencia de el Malfoy si lo conocía, o por lo menos había escuchado de el. Acaso quería saber en donde seria la cede para decirle a su padre y que a su ves le digiera a Voldemort? Seria este torneo una excusa mas para acercarse a el e intentar matarlo?

Se encontraba en un partido de Quidditch, y a causa de la oscuridad de la noche no lograba ver la Snitch cuando reparo en que jugaba el solo, no tenia equipo, llevaba su uniforme de Gryffindor pero era el único y el equipo contrario estaba completo... el uniforme de ellos eran túnicas negras y mascaras blancas, pero ninguno de ellos parecían interesados en ningún partido, pues estaban siguiéndolo, por lo que le desesperaba no encontrar la Snitch, el sabia que si la encontraba los mortífagos desaparecerían. De un momento a otro ya no estaba ni en el campo de Quidditch ni sobre su saeta de fuego, estaba en un castillo, le parecía conocido,. .. pero no lograba recordar de donde, estaba Malfoy padre frente a el y arrodillado

- Estoy cerca, encontrare ese medallón, por favor ...- la ira y desesperación comenzaban a manifestarse, estaba rodeado de ineptos incapaces de hacer nada, ...

-Excusas, solo excusas si no lo encuentras, no tendrás mas oportunidades, .. .

Otra ves vio la dorada pelotita y se dispuso a seguirla, pero en esta ocasión lo llevo a una blanca habitación, le recordaba el hospital San Mungo, ... había una puerta frente a el, ...sin duda la Snitch se iría por ahí, así que se dispuso a cruzarla, pero en ese lugar había bebes, todos parecían estar llorando, era como ... un cunero, solo había bebes envueltos en mantas blancas, dirigió su mirada a una esquina donde la oscuridad envolvía a dos de ellos,

-...Harry,

Una silueta, se acerco y tomo a uno de los bebes en brazos

-...Despierta

Y salió por otra puerta,

-...Harry ...

Había olvidado la Snitch solo quería seguir esa silueta ...

-... Llegaras tarde y ya tengo hambre ...- le decía Ron cuando por fin su compañero abrió los ojos - Por fin, creí que no te levantarías

-Que hora es?- quiso saber el ojiverde mientras se colocaba sus gafas

-Ya van a ser las ocho- dijo Ron mientras tomaba su túnica y se la colocaba

-Que? Por que no me levantaste-alego Harry mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie

-Eso intente pero estabas mas preocupado por atrapar la Snitch

-La Snitch? ...

-Si estabas soñando- se explico Ron- creo que lo del torneo te ha trastornado, bien te espero en el comedor, Hermione me dijo que le ayudara a repartir los horarios, solo se los daré a Ginny

-Si bien, ahora nos vemos- le decía Harry mientras tomaba del baúl su uniforme

-No tardes por que para inaugurar el año tenemos pociones

-Pociones? Cuantas horas?- pregunto temiendo por una doble clase

-Solo una pero .. el viernes tenemos cuatro – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-Cuatro?- pregunto sin poder creerlo, cuatro horas con Snape!- Que les pasa?

Harry se había duchado y vestido rápidamente pensando en lo terrible que serian los viernes soportando los comentarios de su profesor favorito, y decidió bajar por la sala común (que antes era su sala común) para dejar el anuncio de las pruebas de Quidditch que se llevarían a cabo el domingo cuando se topo con Neville que aun llevaba el pijama puesto, pero se sorprendió mas cuando le dijo que solo eran las 7:25 de la mañana, sin duda Ron le había jugado una broma, pero ya que estaba despierto y vestido, bajo a desayunar encontrándose un comedor prácticamente desierto donde abundaban alumnos de primer año que talvez por los nervios habían madrugado el primer día de clases, y claro a sus amigos que parecían que acababan de llegar y para variar estaban discutiendo

-Ron, -dijo el a modo de saludo, mientras su amigo reprimía una pequeña risita- cuando dijiste que serian las ocho, no quisiste decir que faltaban CUARENTA MINUTOS, ... para que dieran las ocho?

-Pero te levantaste no? Además me la debías

-Que gracioso, ... dime que también era broma lo de pociones – le dijo con esperanza

-Cual parte?-pregunto Ron- La de que es la primera clase que tendremos a la semana ... o la de que es la ultima y de cuatro horas que tendremos a la semana?

Ambos? ..

-Pues no, ninguna fue mentira ,...-dijo con tristeza pero cambio su mirada a una de determinación y volteo a ver a Hermione - aunque creo que como premios anuales deberíamos interponer una queja con el director

-Ese tipo de quejas no son validas, ya te lo había dicho – dijo ella sin prestarle atención, mientras se servia el desayuno que acababa de aparecer

-Dices que te agradara pasar cuatro horas con Snape encerrada en las mazmorras?- pregunto sin prestarle atención a la comida por primera ves en su vida y totalmente indignado

-No estaré encerrada con Snape, estaremos encerrados con Snape y Slytherin en las mazmorras – dijo ella entre risas al ver el rostro de su amigo

-Bien es todo, tomare mi escoba, y saldré del colegio ahora mismo, talvez lo gemelos me den trabajo en una de las tiendas de sortilegios Weasley

Este comentario hizo reír a Harry que pensaba no era tan mala idea, dejar el colegio con tal de no verle la cara a Snape durante este curso

-Ron, repartiste los horarios?- pregunto Hermione que vio en ese momento entrar a Ginny y sentarse con Dean unos lugares mas alejados

-Si ... – respondió secamente, concentrándose totalmente en su comida

-Vi a Ginny ….

-Ella es la prefecta no? – la interrumpió imaginándose lo que diría a continuación

Hermione solamente bufo y Harry concentro su mirada en su horario: lunes, pociones, transformación.. y ... descubrió algo totalmente nuevo. ...

-No me matricule en Herbólogia, ...- dijo pensando en que talvez se habrían equivocado

-Ni yo tampoco -corroboro Ron al ver su horario

-Lo se- dijo Hermione como si nada- la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo que los inscribió en la materia, por que al parecer es un nuevo requisito para la escuela de Aurología

-Que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, pensando en que tendrían una materia mas

-Tampoco esta tan mal- dijo la castaña mientras veía también su horario- serán solo tres clases a la semana y después dos horas de DCAO, ya saben quien será el profesor?

-No, ..- respondió Harry

-Con que no sea Snape – decía Ron mientras que las lechuzas sobrevolaban el comedor con el correo matutino, una lechuza gris descendió hacia Hermione y le dejo su edición de el profeta, ella le dio los 2 snikles y el ave se fue

-Algo nuevo?- pregunto Harry sin prestarle atención al comentario de Ron

-... ... ... parece que no- dijo la castaña mientras doblaba el periódico y lo guardaba en su mochila después de haber revisado la primera plana- aunque lo revisare hasta después, será mejor que nos vallamos ya si no queremos hacer enojar a Snape

-Hermione, ..-Reflexiono Ron- no necesitamos llegar tarde para hacer enojar a Snape

Fueron de los primeros en llegar a las mazmorras y segundos después Neville les había alcanzado, al parecer se sorprendió mas el de haber alcanzado el TIMO requerido para cursar la materia que Harry, e incluso Hermione que le había dicho "ya me lo esperaba" el que no dijo nada a pesar de parecer mas sorprendido que Neville fue Ron, que se había molestado con Hermione por no haber terminado su postre, y la acusaba de que si moría de hambre durante la mañana ella seria la culpable y que no fuera a su entierro o regresaría a jalarle las patas. Comentario que hizo reír a los presentes incluida Hermione que había comenzado a enfadarse también

Miren eso a los Gryffindor ya les dio un ataque de nervios, seguramente ya escucharon que los que entran a este curso no lo terminan – había dicho Malfoy que llego acompañado de Parkinson, Zabini y Nott, que comenzaron a reír por el comentario de su compañero, aunque no estaban tan altivos como de costumbre, pues los dos últimos miraban a los Gryffindor como nunca antes, llenos de odio

Claro que no, con una clase llena de mortífagos no me sorprende – respondió rápidamente Harry sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, comentario al que reaccionaron inmediatamente los Slytherin pues tres de ellos, eran hijos de mortífagos que habían ido a parar a Azkaban a finales del curso pasado ... aunque ahora atuvieran libres y no exactamente por gusto del ministerio

Cuida tus palabras Potter- Malfoy había sacado su varita, pero Harry lo encaro sin sacar siquiera la suya

-O que Malfoy, le llamaras a papi, para que te defienda, ... por cierto hace poco lo vi, Azkaban y la pobreza no le va nada bien – finalizo Harry justamente antes de que Snape apareciera por el pasillo y entro al aula acompañado por los Gryffindor que llevaban las varitas bien sujetas debajo de la túnica, dejando a los Slytherin con la palabra en la boca, las varitas en la mano y una cara ...desafortunadamente Snape, se percato de que ahí paso algo y la agarro con los Gryffindor durante el resto de la clase, concretamente contra Neville, que era el que menos se defendía, y a cada palabra de Snape, Neville empeoraba a causa del miedo y nerviosismo que el profesor sembraba en el. Para cuando finalizo la clase, Neville estaba tan pálido que parecía apunto de desmayarse

La clase de transformaciones, fue mas amena, aunque el carácter de la profesora Mcgonagall, era fuerte y dejaba por los suelos la de Snape, ella no tomaba partido ni se ensañaba con algún alumno en especial, lo que Harry pensaba a veces, era una lastima por que de tomar partido lo aria con la casa de Gryffindor, afortunadamente muchos de los temas que verían en los primeros meses el ya los había practicado con Hermione, lo que le quitaba un peso de encima pues comenzaba a preguntarse como saldría de ese curso, si era Premio anual, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch y una manada de mortífagos liderados por un mago oscuro buscaban su cabeza.

El que recupero su color habitual fue Neville en la tercera clase, Herbólogia que era su favorita y Harry podía ver que era talvez la única que disfrutaba plenamente. Aunque la gran expectativa del día eran las dos horas siguientes que serian de DCAO, por que todo mundo se preguntaba quien seria el profesor de ese año, a esas alturas creían que ya nada les sorprendería, pues ya habían tenido de profesor a un farsante que no sabia nada de DCAO; a un mortífago que había suplantado al verdadero profesor e inclusive a Voldemort durante su primer año; pero de igual forma perdieron el habla al ver a su nuevo profesor y que decir de Neville que estaba sonriente y con un color normal, paso al verde pálido en segundos cuando Snape entro en el aula.

Harry nunca llego a pensar que su materia favorita pudiera hacérsele insoportable, pues contaba los minutos para que esta terminara, durante esas horas, el "Profesor" Snape se dedico a hacer preguntas sobre temas que no habían visto, y a descontar por montón puntos a Gryffindor por cada respuesta errónea e inclusive acertada, cuando Hermione la daba, alegando que no se la había preguntado, por lo que Harry Neville y Ron guardaron sus comentarios en los temas que sabían, por no haberles preguntado y evitar de alguna forma perder mas puntos

Para cuando la clase por fin termino, todos salieron completamente fastidiados como si de viernes se tratase, Harry pensaba no poder soportar las cuatro horas de pociones de los viernes, Neville se fue a la torre, diciendo que iría a cuidar a Trevor que no se había sentido muy bien y Hermione a su clase de Aritmacia, por lo que Ron y Harry aprovechando que era un día soleado se fueron al lago, para recostarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol y con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza provocado por Snape desaparezca con la brisa del medio día.

-No puedo creerlo, ... Snape en Defensa... .. por esto si nos podremos quejar no es cierto? – decia Ron mientras se recostaba en el verde pasto

-No lo se- dijo Harry que estaba sentado y recargado en un árbol, el mismo en el que a los merodeadores les gustaba pasar el tiempo

-Pociones y ahora defensa, es como una pesadilla- se quejaba Ron

-...-Harry pensaba que Ron tenia razón seria un año difícil si tenían que soportar a Snape durante esas clases

-Harry como crees que la señora Hooch haga las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch?- quiso saber Ron aunque la verdadera razón era cambiar de tema

-Que pruebas?- pregunto Ginny que llegaba acompañada de Luna y se sentaron junto a ellos

Hogwarts ha sido invitado a un torneo y al parecer harán un equipo de Quidditch que represente al colegio –Dijo Luna con su típica voz ausente mientras observaba a Ron

-Y tu como lo sabes?- quiso saber Ron

-Mi padre me lo contó

-En serio? Y cuando serán las pruebas?- pregunto Ginny totalmente entusiasmada

-La señora Hooch dijo que el sábado 27 – Explico Harry

-Entonces no habrá, Quidditch este año?- pregunto con tristeza Ginny que había pensado hacer las pruebas para un puesto de cazadora

-Si, pero se jugara en semanas- respondió Ron que parecía orgulloso de saber algo

-Como es eso?- quiso saber ella

-Harry ara las pruebas para las vacantes el domingo y ya tenemos fecha para jugar contra Humplepuff el martes 16

-Pero eso es muy rápido, ...-decía Ginny mientras volteaba su mirada a Harry - ...Harry como harás las pruebas?

-No lo se- admitió, pensando en que no tenia ni la menor idea

-Por dios Ron eso fue tu estomago?- preguntó Ginny mientras a Luna y Harry les daba un pequeño ataque de risa

-Si, creo que es hora de ir al comedor no creen?- dijo el sin prestar atención a las risas de sus amigos y poniéndose de pie

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron en marcha y mientras que Ginny y Harry comentaban como serian las pruebas Ron y Luna no cruzaban palabras ... el comedor, estaba a rebosar, los alumnos comentaban los pormenores de su primer día de clase, y apenas atravesaron las puertas vieron a Hermione que ya los esperaba aunque según Harry pudo notar parecía preocupada por algo e incluso lucia pálida, pero antes de dar dos pasos dentro del comedor, un grupo de Slytherin's que curiosamente no iban liderados por Malfoy les cortaron el paso

-Pero si es Potter y compañía- dijo uno de ellos, que Harry reconoció era Nott

-Pero si es Nott, sin Malfoy, dime se han divorciado?- le respondió el rápidamente mientras Ron Luna y Ginny reían

-Solo queríamos saber- continuo Zabini- que opinas acerca de que las filas de mortífagos estén reducidas ...

Espera Nott –dijo de repente Parkinson que estaba a su derecha -talvez Potter no lo sepa ... acaso es que aun no lo sabes?

-Saber que?- Harry se había puesto serio, pues los Slytherin parecían demasiado contentos

-Que el prófugo mas buscado ya se ha declarado muerto – dijo Nott

-Tu padre ha muerto? – dijo recuperando la sonrisa, pensando en que cualquier mortífago que hubiese muerto estaba bien para todos

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo el que se puesto tenso ante el comentario del Gryffindor y había sacado su varita

-Cierto dudo que el ministerio lo considere el prófugo mas buscado- dijo el fingiendo seriedad mientras Hermione se acercaba a ellos

-Harry salgamos de aquí – Hermione llego corriendo y lo tomo de la túnica para salir del comedor, finalizando así el encuentro con los Slytherin

-De que hablaba Nott?- quiso saber, pues aunque se tratara de un mortífago ellos no podían estar tan felices

-Seguro esta ardido por lo de la mañana- dijo Ron al alcanzarlos junto a Ginny y Luna, como si ese encuentro hubiese sido casual, pero Harry no le quito la vista a Hermione que parecía aun mas nerviosa

-Lo descubrí cuando salí de la clase de Runas, te busque por todos lados, ...- decía Hermione mientras, abría el periódico que tenia doblado entre sus manos- es una mentira, ya sabes como es el profeta ..

Harry comenzó a imaginarse cosas hasta que le arrebato el periódico de las manos y descubrió una nota en una de las ultimas paginas que aclaraba los comentarios de Nott

_**El Fugitivo y Multiasesino Sirius Black Muerto?...**_

_El día de ayer en el ministerio de magia se confirmo que en días pasados se presento la señora Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy familiares del fugitivo Sirius Black, acudieron al departamento de testamentos del Wizengamot donde se leyó la ultima voluntad del ultimó Black, único heredero de la fortuna de esa honorable familia, calculada en incontables galeones. Sirius Black fue el primer fugitivo que la prisión de Azkaban haya tenido, por lo tanto el fugitivo mas buscado desde hace años, pero que con este hecho se confirma que ha fallecido. _

_Fuentes muy allegadas a este periódico nos informaron que el deceso de este peligroso asesino y fugitivo se dio el día en que Quien-Ustedes-Saben se presento en el Ministerio de Magia, hay personas que confirman que al pelear contra un Auror, el fugitivo Sirus Black, cayo dentro de un misterioso velo que se encuentra en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, hecho por el cual no se encuentra ningún cuerpo que confirme que falleció exceptuando las declaraciones de los testigos Aurores, y del mismísimo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore por lo que la lectura del testamento se pudo llevar a cabo, reporteros, esperaban una entrevista con la señora Malfoy al salir del Ministerio de Magia pero al parecer llevaba mucha prisa. Pero que este periódico no se dará por vencido y a solicitado una entrevista en persona con la señora Narcisa Malfoy esperando su pronta respuesta_

_Con este hecho termina la vida de una persona sin duda muy peligrosa, al ser uno de los seguidores mas fieles y allegados a Quien-Ustedes-Saben, pero lamentablemente la ola de terror en el mundo mágico apenas comienza esta redacción muestra su preocupación al saber que la prima del fallecido fugitivo logro escapar junto a Quien-Ustedes-Saben, preocupación al pensar que Bellatrix Lestrange familiar muy allegado a Sirius Black al enterarse de la muerte de su primo destrozo la fuente orgullo del Ministerio de Magia, y que ahora esta libre al lado de Quien-Ustedes-Saben planeando su venganza. Recordaran que ella y otros prisioneros de Azkaban se fugaron con ayuda del fallecido durante el año pasado, por lo que no solo ella buscara venganza si no que tal ves también los otros prisioneros que ayudo a escapar, decidan pagar el favor de su pronta liberación, este periódico estará atento a los hechos para informar con la verdad de frente lo que pueda suceder, deseando no dar malas noticias, si no buenas como esta en la que un multiasesino y fugitivo ha fallecido reduciendo así las filas de Quien-Ustedes-Saben._

* * *

Reacciones de Harry ante la publicación del profeta favor de consultarlas en el próximo capitulo 

Lo se, lo se, me ha quedado súper cortito, hay muchas cosas que decidí dejar para el siguiente, pero espero que les haya gustado plis, dejen RR,

LunaNis

02/12/05 12:32 PM

San Luis Potosi México


	16. Cap 15: Enfrentando Miedos ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 15 Enfrentando Miedos ... ¿Celos?**

"_Persona peligrosa" " multiasesino y fugitivo" "Bellatrix Lestrange" "planeando su venganza" _

A decir verdad hacia tanto tiempo que a el no le importaba lo que ese periodicucho de quinta publicara, .. .pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección al despacho del director, se sentía furioso, ... el nombre del director de su colegio también lo mencionaban, ... no podía creer que después de todo, el ministerio continué diciendo que Sirus era un mortífago y de los mas allegados a Voldemort, ni aun muerto lo podían dejar en paz?

"_Helado de Yogurt_"

La gárgola comenzaba a subir mientras la mente de Harry quedaba en blanco, en realidad no quería estar en ese lugar, y ahora lo reconocía, primero el mismo puso la excusa de que el director podría estar "escondiéndose de el" nuevamente, cuando llego, ... que "no se sabia la contraseña" y después esa mañana cuando Hermione se la dio entre el horario se dijo a si mismo "yo no me matricule en esa materia" para no pensar en que ya tenia la contraseña y que podía visitar a su director en cualquier momento ... en realidad, regresar a ese despacho significaba recordar el día que mas odiaba desde que estaba en ese castillo, era recordar la perdida de Sirius y fue precisamente Sirius quien lo hizo regresar a ese despacho de alguna manera, pero ahora lo sabia, no quería llamar a la puerta, ni siquiera tocar la manija, ... ... ...y se dijo a si mismo,

- es un periodicucho de quinta- e iba a dar media vuelta cuando una vos lo detuvo

-Pasa Harry esta abierto,

Y entonces no le quedo mas opción que tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, el despacho lucia impecable, como siempre, las cosas que el recordaba perfectamente haber destrozado en su ataque de frustración, se encontraban en una pieza, e incluso el anciano que tenia frente a el y que hace meses vio derrotado, continuaba ahí, con la frente en alto y tan sereno como siempre a pesar de que la guerra ya estaba presente

El viejo director aguardo en silencio mientras veía a su pupilo observar detalladamente el lugar, en su interior se imaginaba lo que podría pasar por la mente de Harry en estos momentos, e interiormente se preguntaba si podía seguir de la misma manera, cada ves era mas difícil ocultar su cariño hacia el muchacho, un cariño que cada ves era mas evidente, sus errores del pasado al querer protegerlo lo demostraban, el niño que vivió se había convertido en aquel hijo que siempre deseo

-Toma asiento Harry,- el anciano decidió romper el silencio al conectarse las miradas- dulce de limón?

-No, profesor ...

-Veo que has leído el diario – Dijo el anciano al ver lo que la mano derecha de su pupilo sostenía

-Si, ...- respondió Harry al recordar por que estaba ahí

-Lamentablemente el ministerio de magia, continua controlando el periódico a su favor y han visto la muerte de Sirius como arma para demostrar que no han perdido el poder por completo

-Pero Sirius es inocente- dijo Harry elevando la voz

-Lo sabemos Harry .. .. pero también sabrás que ellos no lo aceptaran hasta tener una prueba mas fuerte que el testimonio de un anciano, un paranoico y un licántropo

-Pero les ha bastado para declarar la muerte

-Por que ha sido a su conveniencia

-Entonces para la comunidad el continuara siendo un mortífago? Un asesino, cuando el verdadero asesino continua ahí afuera- a no ser por el entrenamiento que comenzaba a llevar estaba seguro ya habría perdido los estribos

-Lamentablemente, la comunidad aun cree en lo que el periódico publica, pero lo importante, o por lo menos lo que a Sirius le importaba era, que las personas que el quería creyeran en el y su inocencia ... no lo crees?

-Si, pero es injusto ...

-Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad

-...

Harry sabia que el anciano director tenia razón, tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría, pero eso no había que se sintiera mejor, al contrario, parecía enfurecerle aun mas, sin embargo opto por tomar asiento, ya estaba en ese lugar frente al anciano y ahora aclararía las dudas que el tenia aunque de antemano aseguraba no las aclararía todas

-Aun hay algo mas que te perturba?

-Si ... que hacia Malfoy en casa de Hermione?

-Tengo entendido, que podía estar poniéndote una trampa,- respondió con habitual tranquilidad el anciano, como si de antemano supiera las preguntas del muchacho aun sin utilizar legemerancia - pero no estoy tan seguro de eso, aunque tampoco de lo que el hacia ahí

-Si me hubiera querido poner una trampa, pudo haber ido a Privet Drive, talvez Voldemort no se pueda acercar a la casa, pero supongo que los mortífagos, si ...

-Ciertamente

Estoy casi seguro de que buscaba algo- lo dijo en un susurro mas para si mismo que para su director

-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Cuando llegue estaba en la biblioteca y todo estaba desordenado, ...- explico levantando la vista para encontrar la azul mirada del anciano- eso era obvio, la pregunta es que era lo que buscaba?

-... ...- el silencio por parte del director, significaba simplemente que talvez no quisiera hablar del tema, y a riesgo de una mentira o una verdad a medias, Harry decidió no preguntar mas

-Profesor y de Voldemort?

-Esta fortaleciendo su ejercito, lamentablemente, muchas criaturas y clanes que vivían en el exilio de la comunidad, se han sumado a sus filas, pero no ha habido un ataque concreto, ... –Harry asegura que Voldemort se había convertido en un tema en el que el director ahora hablaría claramente con el -a decir verdad no se si continuara empeñado en conocer la profecía que se destruyo el curso pasado, o se concentrara en tomar el control una ves mas, ... como hace 17 años. Tom es un hombre con mucha sed de poder, pero el te ha considerado una amenaza desde que conoció la existencia de la profecía, para el, tu eres un impedimento, así que me atrevería a adivinar que antes de empezar la guerra, querrá, eliminarte, por lo que tendré que pedirte que no abandones el castillo, en ningún momento, y por ningún motivo.

-...- Harry asintió en silencio, asumiendo que de nada serviría protestar, además después de su ultima escapada no le quedaron ganas

-------------------------------

Lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos eran miradas curiosas de los que conocían la historia de Sirius a medias, o las miradas de aquellos que sabían lo que había pasado, o las risitas de los Slytherin por los pasillos, ante esto ultimo estaba seguro no se contendría, por lo que decidió ir a la sala de los menesteres, talvez un poco de entrenamiento mental era lo que necesitaba, practicarla en ese estado de animo, era mejor, por que así no batallaría cuando Voldemort tratara de sacarlo de quicio, aunque lo que mas le molestaba era que Sirius aun fuera considerado culpable por la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, sentía como si aun muerto continuara preso, después de todo en la mente de los magos así era, al continuar considerándolo culpable, doblo una esquina del séptimo piso y se encontró frente a la pintura de barrabas el chiflado a Hermione sentada, en el piso, seguramente esperándolo, ... aunque el no pregunto nada, solo dio los tres recorridos para abrir la puerta y entro, Hermione simplemente lo siguió

Harry se sentó sobre unos cojines fingiendo que estaba solo, mientras se concentraba ... Hermione se dirigió a los estantes y tomo un par de libros, comenzó a sacar apuntes, ella también fingía estar sola, cuando Harry quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido el rompería el silencio, lo conocía bastante bien como para estar totalmente segura.

-------------------------------

Soportar un total de 12 horas a la semana con Snape era demasiado, tanto que Harry comenzaba a considerar lo de quejarse ante el director, mas teniendo en cuenta que solo llevaban esa semana, por fortuna la campana anunciando las cinco de la tarde anunciaba también el final de cuatro horas seguidas con Snape y el final también de la primera semana de clases, soportando la terrible jaqueca provocada por soportar los comentarios de Snape y ver su horrenda cara Harry dio un respiro de tranquilidad al salir de las mazmorras

-Me muero, me muero, ...- decía el pelirrojo mientras subían unas escaleras- no puedo creer que aun este vivo

-No exageres Ron – argumento Hermione

-No exagero, no comprendo como puedes disfrutar las clases con ese ...

-Las clases se ponen interesantes,-agrego interrumpiéndolo mientras revisa los apuntes tomados en la clase y sorteaba los escalones hacia la torre de ellos- las pociones son mas complicadas, se llevan mas tiempo, es por eso que son mas horas seguidas, ...

-Si claro defiéndelo ... Harry di algo- dijo el pelirrojo con la esperanza de encontrar algún apoyo en su mejor amigo

-Me duele la cabeza

-Es por ... tu sabes?- quiso saber la castaña

-No, no es por eso, ... simplemente tengo jaqueca

-Menos mal – agrego el pelirrojo mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar a su amiga decirle la contraseña a la niña que ahora parecía mecerse en un columpio que parecía estar colgado en un árbol de los limites del bosque prohibido por un momento a Harry ese lugar se le hizo demasiado familiar pero por la jaqueca no le tomo importancia

-Spider

-A quien se le ocurrió esa contraseña ...

-A mi- Ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de los premios anuales – fue después de que recordamos con Hagrid la vida de Aragog, y como pudiste ser un almuerzo para ella (risa colectiva)

-Eso no es gracioso,- les dijo a sus amigos y hermana mientras se sentaba al lado de esta ultima- por lo menos ya murió

-Pero si ese es el problema recuerda que Hagrid dijo que cuando quisieras te presentaba a una de sus hijas

-Mejor dinos que haces aquí?- pregunto rápidamente para cambiar el tema de las arañas- Esta sala es solo para nosotros

-En la que tengo derecho a entrar por ser prefecta,- agrego y volteo a ver a Harry y Hermione que tomaban asiento en los otros dos sillones- vine para avisarles que Mcgonagall escogió al otro prefecto y para proponer que el ED celebre una reunión hoy, mañana Ravenclaw tendrá sus pruebas de Quidditch y el domingo nosotros, además con los entrenamientos y partidos no podremos hacerlo

-Quien será el otro prefecto? – pregunto la castaña al ver que el ojiverde no respondería y así cambiaba momentáneamente el tema del ED

-Neville

-Neville? ...- dijo Ron con tono pensativo -eso si es una sorpresa

-Por que? –pregunto la castaña- , creo que lo hará bien, a veces pienso que es como Harry, nunca sabe que es bueno en algo hasta que lo prueba

Harry que hasta ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió apresuradamente y se puso de pie, cruzo la sala común y antes de entrar a su alcoba agrego – la reunión es a las 7 – y cerro de un portazo dejando a sus amigos un poco desconcertados y a pesar de que Ron aseguro que se debía a su jaqueca Hermione tenia el presentimiento de que habría sido su comentario, pero se preguntaba por que, si lo único que ella había querido era levantarle el animo

-------------------------------

"_A veces pienso que es como Harry_"

No pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera, ante el comentario de Hermione

–instinto – Pensó

Estaba seguro que ella no lo habría dicho para incomodarlo, o talvez ese era el problema, sentía una gran peso sobre si mismo, algunas veces quería decirles, pero entonces pensaba no estar preparado para la reacción que ellos pudieran tener, talvez conociéndolos como los conocía, temía a aquellas palabras que seguramente dirían, pero era en momentos como esos en los que sentía su cabeza llena de preguntas, cuando agradecía aquel primer regalo que su padrino le brindo, fue hacia su baúl, lo tomo y se dirigió al balcón de su alcoba, monto en su escoba y se elevo, el viento soplando en su rostro era mágico, hacia que olvidara cualquier cosa, y mientras mas se alejaba del castillo, se sentía otra persona, de esa forma el niño que vivió, practicaba su deporte favorito, mientras olvidaba el peso de la paz o el caos del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros

Practicó lo que bien le pudo parecer una hora y después se sentó bajo la sombra de un alguno de los tantos árboles que había cerca del campo de Quidditch, fue inconscientemente, pero se sentó en el mismo árbol, en el que Hermione lo había observado practicar las ultimas semanas antes del inicio del curso, el practicar si que le había despejado la mente, sin embargo no había podido dejar de pensar en la profecía, sin querer Hermione se lo había recordado, y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que la profecía, no era lo único que ocupaba su mente ese día, había un nombre, un rostro, una mirada y una sonrisa que se repetían constantemente cuando estaba solo, por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Sacudió su mente y se puso de pie, era hora de regresar al castillo, la reunión estaba por comenzar, tal vez ocuparse en otra cosa, lograría que olvidara por lo menos la profecía, por que lo otro, seria imposible, mas cuando esas imágenes se materializarían , una exhalación profunda y un rostro despejado aparecieron en el al atravesar las puertas del castillo, era hora de fingir nuevamente, ocultar su destino era lo mas difícil a lo que se enfrentaba todos los días, solo Dumbledore y el conocían esa profecía, y lo mejor seria que las cosas quedaran tal y como estaban

-Hola Harry – la voz de una chica que ahora parecía ir caminando a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Cho, vas a la reunión?

-Me dirijo al séptimo piso, pero no estoy segura de entrar- agrego la asiática mientras bajaba la mirada

-Por que no?

-No se como reaccionaran, y de cualquier forma no los culpo

-En ese caso, que te parece si llegamos juntos? – propuso el ojiverde

-Esta bien, - con una sonrisa le respondió

Conforme se acercaban a la pintura de Barrabas el chiflado, Harry se pudo percatar de los nervios que Cho tenia, no la culpaba después de todo se sentía culpable por lo que su amiga había hecho, pero ella no era totalmente culpable, ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora indicada y seguramente la mayoría ya estarían en la sala, llegaron frente a la pintura, pensaron en el ED y la puerta se materializo frente a ellos, tras la cual los murmullos y platicas indicaban que ya había alumnos tras la puerta, murmullos que cesaron cuando el y Cho ingresaron en la habitación ...

Harry paso de la cara de sorpresa de Ron, hasta la de indignación de Hermione y Ginny, o incluso el desconcierto de los demás, la mayoría ya habían estado presentes en la primera reunión y solo había una cara nueva. El silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo a tal punto en el que Cho se removió con nerviosismo a un lado de Harry el lo noto y esperando evitar que ella saliera por la puerta la tomo de la mano y se adentraron en la sala

-Que bien que ya estén casi todos aquí,- dijo el ojiverde para romper el silencio - creo que podremos comenzar?

-Disculpa pero que hace ella aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos la única pelirroja del grupo

-Ella es parece un miembro mas del grupo- dijo Harry viendo a todos sus compañeros

-Pero su amiga nos delato el año pasado – agrego Lavander

-Como lo has dicho su amiga, ... no ella y quien no este de acuerdo la puerta esta abierta- ante tal comentario nadie mas agrego nada y el silencio volvió a presentarse por un momento, para Harry todo estaba claro, ya se acostumbrarían a la presencia de Cho – espero que los que no pudieron asistir a la primera reunión de este curso estén al tanto de lo que ahí se comento – los hermanos Cravey, Ginny, Luna y Cho asintieron en silencio – Bien, me alegra ver también que tenemos una integrante nueva, ... Gabrielle supongo que estas enterada

-Gui - agrego la rubia que parecía ser la mas pequeña en la sala

-En ese caso, me imagino que lo que quieren es iniciar, ... – el líder del grupo sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa de sus compañeros, esos significaba a su ves cerrar el tema Cho por lo menos durante esa sesión – les parece si practicamos con algunas cosas que vimos el año pasado?

-Los Patronus- aventuro Ernie, su compañero de Hufflepuff

-No todos pudieron realizar un Patronus corpóreo, ... mejor hechizos aturdidores y de defensa, escojan cada quien una pareja ... -Todos comenzaron a formar parejas y Harry se acerco a Gabrielle – mmm conoces algún hechizo de defensa o ataque?

-No muchos

-Bien ...- Harry busco a alguien en la sala y se centro en Neville que había hecho pareja con Cho –Neville? ... podrías venir?

-Que sucede? – pregunto al acercarse

-Bueno hay que actualizar a nuestra nueva integrante, te importaría enseñarle los hechizos de defensa mas sencillos?

-Claro no hay problema – resolvió con una sonrisa

-Gracias – dijo Harry al ver la seguridad que su amigo había adquirido de un tiempo para acá, después se unió a Cho y practicaron un tiempo juntos, antes de finalizar dio una ronda corrigiendo errores, le sorprendió el nivel que todos habían adquirido, y la facilidad con la que Gabrielle parecía aprender los hechizos que Neville le enseñaba, avanzar no seria difícil y se preguntaba cuantos de ellos podrían llegar al nivel que el estaba practicando, si todos se preparaban bien podrían hacerles frente a los mortífagos, claro que estaba divagando, eso seria arriesgarlos demasiado.

Llego a donde estaban Ron y Hermione mientras ella lo corrija, sin duda había alcanzado un nivel tan bueno como el, eso lo tranquilizaba de algún modo ella podría darles batalla de ser necesario, les sonrió a ambos dando su aprobación pero solo el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, ella estaba demasiado seria, demasiado concentrada, pero por alguna razón eso no le agrado o fue el hecho de que no le había devuelto la sonrisa? De cualquier forma un nudo en el estomago lo acompaño el resto de la clase

-Creo que es todo por hoy- dijo finalmente al pasar dos horas y media, no quería pasar de la hora de queda y arriesgar a sus compañeros a un castigo seguro por parte de Filch el conserje

-Cuando será la próxima reunión?- pregunto Terry de Ravenclaw

-La temporada de Quidditch comienza será mejor que les avisemos después- Finalizo Harry y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Poco a poco la sala comenzó a vaciarse quedando solamente : Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Gabrielle. Harry no pensaba irse, pues esperaba repasar un poco mas, así que sin reparar en sus compañeros que desconocían por completo sus actividades se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación y comenzó su meditación, Hermione lo vio y después se dirigió a Ron

-Comencemos

-Con que?- pregunto mientras la acompañaba al centro de la habitación y tomaban posición de duelo

-Con el hechizo escudo – Afirmo la castaña

-Es el mas complicado- se quejo inmediatamente el pelirrojo

-Y por eso, es el que te tomara mas tiempo, . ... será mejor comenzar con ese

Harry que hasta entonces tenia los ojos cerrados, comenzó a abrirlos, para descubrir a Ron apunto de enfadarse con Hermione que continuaba con el mismo semblante serio y cerca de la puerta a: Luna, Ginny, Gabrielle y Neville, con su mirada perdida en la pareja del centro, ... finalmente la pelirroja rompió el silencio

-De que se supone que hablan?

El comentario hizo que Hermione interrumpiera su "platica" con Ron y miraba también a la puerta, por primera ves Harry la vio, nerviosa y apenada. Ron también se percato de eso.

-No te interesa, además ya debieron irse a sus salas comunes – reacciono Ron dirigiéndose obviamente a su hermana.

Pero ninguno, se movió de su lugar.

-Bien, bien estamos practicando hechizos,- respondió finalmente Hermione al ver que no se irían sin una explicación ... -mas avanzados

-Hechizos mas avanzados?- pregunto Neville, sin comprender muy bien mientras Luna despistadamente se dirigió al estante de libros

-Y no planeaban decirnos de eso?- pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja con un tono mas serio del acostumbrado

-No es eso,-comenzó Ron, pero inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a su amigo que permanecía en la misma posición sin participar en la discusión - ... es que

-Yo no le quería decir a nadie- dijo finalmente el ojiverde

-Pero yo lo descubrí – agrego la castaña con indiferencia

-Y ahora nosotros los descubrimos a ustedes- agrego Luna mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a revisar los pergaminos de Hermione ocultos en el libro

-Mas bien, metimos la pata- dijo el pelirrojo viendo una ves mas a su amigo

-Yo diría que las dos ...- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al centro del salón- tienen que prometer no decir nada de esto -

-Ustedes planean ..- dijo la rubia mas pequeña del grupo ...-Enfrentarlos directamente?

Con la cara que todos pusieron fue fácil deducir que no se habían percatado en la presencia de Gabrielle, Harry pensó que ella si era demasiado pequeña para inmiscuirse en el asunto pero antes de poder decir nada, Ron se le adelanto.

-No somos suicidas, pero precisamente si nos topamos una ves mas estaremos listos

-Y entonces ...nos pondrán al día o ...

-Encontré las notas de Hermione – dijo Luna que alzaba los pergaminos, inmediatamente Ginny, Neville y Gabrielle se unieron a ella, mientras el trío intercambiaba miradas, ahora ya no habría marcha atrás

-Gabrielle, son hechizos muy difíciles tendrías primero que ponerte al día con el resto del grupo para intentar hacer cualquiera de estos hechizos

-Si alcanzo el nivel de 5 año, podría practicarlos o por lo menos intentarlo?- aventuro la Ravenclaw

-No veo por que no- dijo Hermione que se acerco a ellos

-Bien- sonrió triunfante la pequeña rubia

-Yo practicare con tigo, tengo que elevar mi nivel y perfeccionar algunos hechizos para comenzar a practicar con estos- dijo Neville acercándose a ella

Ginny y Luna no agregaron mas simplemente comenzaron a copiar las notas de Hermione, Harry regreso a su rincón para continuar con la meditación, mientras Hermione arrastraba literalmente a Ron al centro de la habitación, que de un momento a otro se agrando por lo menos la mitad de lo que estaba permitiéndole otro espacio a Neville y Gabrielle para que practicaran

-------------------------------

No solo habían pasado el toque de queda la noche anterior en la sala de los menesteres, si no que habían pasado también de media noche cuando finalmente interrumpieron su entrenamiento, pero de no haber sido por Hermione que literalmente los corrió de la sala talvez hubieran amanecido ahí y de no haber sido por el mapa de los merodeadores todos hubieran terminado seguramente castigados, finalmente y con trabajos habían bajado los Gryffindor's a desayunar al comedor el día siguiente

No era raro que el comedor estuviera prácticamente vació en los desayunos del sábado y domingo, pero ese sábado estaba literalmente vació y Harry sabia la razón, las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch comenzaban ese día, y sonrió mientras se servia el zumo de calabaza al pensar que había acertado al hacer las pruebas sin distracciones, principalmente por que el primero en estar nervioso seria el, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a su amiga sentada frente a el, que desde el día de ayer no le había dicho ni una palabra, esa situación comenzaba a preocuparle, de un momento a otro su atención se dirigió a la entrada del comedor por donde entraban Luna y Gabrielle acompañadas por Neville y Ginny, que parecían tener una charla entre ellos

Harry muy poco o nada había tocado de su desayuno, y estaba totalmente ausente a la platica de sus amigos, por su mente solo pasaba el hablar con Hermione para aclarar las cosas ... si es que había algo que aclarar, el asunto de que ella no le hablara no le había dejado en paz desde la noche anterior. Finalmente ella se despidió y dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente, Harry la vio desaparecer por la puerta del comedor y decidió ir tras ella

-Yo ... olvide algo, al rato nos vemos – se despidió y salió a prisa detrás de la castaña, con la que esperaba hablar, pero la castaña con la que se encontró evito que diera un paso mas

-Señor Potter como premio anual debe dar el ejemplo y no correr en los pasillos- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall cortándole el paso

-Lo se profesora es solo que. ...- trato de explicarse lo mas rápido que podía pero la profesora lo interrumpió

-Todo esta listo para las pruebas de mañana y debo decirle que ha sido una grandiosa idea hacer las pruebas en privado, la señorita Chang, se ha visto en serios problemas por que parece que el colegio en pleno acudió como espectador

-Muy bien profesora ...

-Las barreras se activaran – decía ella concentradísima en el tema sin percatarse del nerviosismo de su alumno- a media noche y el día de mañana nadie que no este en la lista o pertenezca al equipo podrá acceder al campo a excepción mía claro

-Eso es genial profesora ...

-Idea del director

-Alguna otra cosa?- pregunto totalmente impaciente, tenia todavía que alcanzar a Hermione

-No Potter es todo, solo recuerde no correr

Harry creyó haber escuchado algo de no correr, pero no le tomo importancia quería ver a Hermione, ... necesitaba ver a Hermione, así que comenzó a buscarla en la biblioteca, en el jardín norte, frente al lago, la torre de astronomía, la torre de premios anuales, el séptimo piso, (concretamente frente al retrato de Barrabas el chiflado), las cocinas, la sala de profesores y finalmente regreso a su torre, una ves que tomara aire y se sentara en los sillones se quería morir, ... literalmente, se preguntaba que era lo que Hermione comenzaba a hacerle que no había pensado en el mapa de los merodeadores, corrió a su habitación y revolvió en sus pertenencias hasta que encontró un viejo pergamino en blanco

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- conjuro con varita en mano al pergamino, que inmediatamente comenzó a dibujar, líneas que formaron pasillos y motitas con los nombres de todos los habitantes en el castillo y después de buscar y buscar ...- baño de mujeres del segundo piso- ... el baño de segundo piso?- travesura realizada- conjuro y volvió a guardar el pergamino en su lugar, no pudo evitar salir a toda prisa de su habitación, se encontró a Ron en la sala común y no le hizo caso cuando este le pregunto que a donde iba, un poco más abajo en la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor se topo con Ginny y Neville a los que casi atropello, pero tampoco se detuvo, en su mente solo pasaba que ella estaba en el baño del segundo piso, no es que se le fuera a aparecer un basilisco pero era una entrada que el heredero de Slytherin sabia usar y eso no era para menos

-Hermione! ... Hermione!- llamaba apenas un pie piso el baño

-Hi, Hola Harry – saludo la fantasma que solía habitar en ese baño, pero una ves mas Harry no le presto atención

-Que sucede?- pregunto la castaña al salir del fondo del pasillo al escuchar su nombre- paso algo?

-Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto, un tanto aliviado de saber que estaba bien, pero definitivamente molesto

-Perdón?- Hermione levantaba las cejas en señal de incredulidad- Creo que no te entendí

-Me tenias ...-trato de explicarse pero una ves mas su carácter le gano- no tienes nada que hacer aquí – argumentaba el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Este es parece un baño de CHICAS,-exploto finalmente la castaña- el que no tiene NADA, que hacer aquí eres TU!- finalizo antes de salir dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca ... el le iba a contestar pero Myrtle lo interrumpió

-Ella tiene razón

-------------------------------

Oscuros pasillos, de fría piedra iluminados solamente por el rayo de algunas antorchas, escaleras maltrechas y desgastadas que conducen a los fríos calabozos del castillo al que ahora llama residencia temporal. Si definitivamente es el lugar preferido para el en ese castillo, calabozos a los que suele llamar con certeza las habitaciones mas lujosas destinadas solamente a sus invitados especiales, cuartos de tortura que encierran mas que a prisioneros, cuerpos sin mente y a veces sin alma, despojos de vida, alimento para sus criaturas, ... si cada vez que baja mas a sus oídos llega el enorme placer que ninguna sinfónica podría darle, gritos de desesperanza, gritos de dolor, gritos de piedad ... piedad, ... prisioneros que piden la muerte a continuar con la tortura ... simplemente música para sus oídos.

El señor oscuro que se desliza entre los pasillos de las celdas cual serpiente, sin anunciar su arribo, sin pronunciar palabra, solamente la túnica negra, elegante vestidura que se ondea en silencio, talvez por temor al sonido que pudiera delatar a su portador, si ... hasta la tela le teme al que no debe ser nombrado. Y es que no es para menos, el día de hoy Lord Voldemort ha despertado con el peor humor desde hace mucho tiempo, y es que su calendario esta estropeándose y el culpable en una de las celdas, con su maestra de la tortura, su mejor alumna ... la que mas disfruta haciendo tan noble labor, ...dobla una esquina y resguardando la entrada a la puerta, ... dos mortífagos, ... mortífagos jóvenes, inservibles ... el rostro lleno de temor y ... talvez compasión por el prisionero le acaban de indicar el menú para su Nudu favorito, ... ellos se percatan de la presencia de su señor e inmediatamente se arrodillan mostrando respeto y en sus rostros desaparece cualquier rastro de compasión ... demasiado tarde el menú esta decidido

Un movimiento delicado de su mano portando su varita y la puerta se abre, la celda, una de las mas grandes muestra ... aparatos de tortura ... de los mas antiguos, antecesores al cruciatus ... los mejores según el, con paciencia y gran deleite la mejor forma de torturar sin duda. En uno de sus aparatos favoritos en estado casi inconsciente se encontraba Grabe, un mortífago como cualquier otro, teniendo una sesión privada con Bella su Mortifaga favorita aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie, y en una de las esquinas como única espectadora su fiel mascota, Nagini ... Grabe era un inmbecil, de eso no había duda sin embargo era fiel a la causa, lo que sin duda le salvaría la vida, ... lamentablemente no había podido encontrar la colonia de vampiros y eso le había costado la sesión de tortura

-Mi señor- Bellatrix Lestrange había bajado la mirada al arribo de su señor, para mostrarle respeto, no había necesidad de que se arrodillara, ella lo sabia ...

-Bella, como va el tratamiento de Grabe?- pregunto mientras se adentraba mas a la fría celda

-Es un cobarde debilucho ... –respondía ella mientras miraba a su victima con asco y repulsión -no ha aguantado nada, sin embargo si continuo posiblemente muera- se explicaba la Mortifaga sin importarle el hecho de que el otro viviera o muriese – así es aburrido

-Estaba prometido para Nagini pero la golosa no ha soportado y se comió a una niña muggle esta mañana en su visita al pueblo, lamentablemente con eso tendrá para un mes ... –el señor oscuro le dirigió una mirada a su serpiente y después volvió e ver al mortífago ... o lo que quedaba de el-Grabe, es increíble que te hayas salvado, pero no habrá una tercera Grabe, no habrá una tercera -de la misma forma en la que llego, se retiro, solo que ahora era acompañado por su fiel mascota ...

-Si quieres algo Nagini ... –comenzaba a hablar de forma distinta dirigiéndose obviamente a su fiel compañera -tienes que hacerlo por ti misma

-Si

-Los malditos sirvientes no sirven para nada

-------------------------------

La noche cae sobre la ciudad y su esplendor comenzará, pues las lámparas comienzan a prenderse y la luna se asoma, ... un aeropuerto como cualquier otro, pasajeros con destinos definidos, parejas despidiéndose, familias reencontrándose, historias que no se contaran jamás.

En un ventanal de ese aeropuerto una joven de negra cabellera tiene su mirada perdida en los recuerdos mientras la torre Ifel comienza a encenderse poco a poco, foco a foco ... y como si fuera magia en un instante esta iluminada pero ... ella siquiera se ha percatado de eso, no ... ella solo espera, espera mientras recuerda

-Regresar, regresar ... después de tanto tiempo regresar, ... el lo hizo, el regreso, ... yo sabia que lo haría, y ahora . ... ahora yo también regresare

-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra favor de arribar por la puerta H

-De manera Muggle, eso será lo mejor, así no sabrá de mi ... mientras mas permanezca oculta mejor. ... -será toda una sorpresa- se dijo así misma antes de esbozar una sonrisa en sus rojos labios

* * *

hOlA:

Aqui ta la actualizacion ya saben les encargo su pequeño comentario, y saludos a todos los que la siguen leyendo

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **

09/06/06 5:12pm


	17. Cap 16: El Ritual

**Capitulo 17 El Ritual**

* * *

_Para mi Abuelita que siempre escuchaba mis locuras y quien se divertia tanto con Harry Potter como yo_

_Te extraño mucho_

* * *

-Bien hecho grupo F, los demás cinco minutos, - decía el ojiverde al tocar tierra, habían probado al sexto grupo de aspirantes a las vacantes de cazador, el no había estado presente en las pruebas pasadas, ... donde su amigo Ron quedo con el lugar de guardián y su hermana de buscadora, pero en esta ocasión, se podría decir que todos a excepción de los primeros y segundos años, habían asistido a las pruebas, así que tuvo que hacer mas de 10 grupos de tres cazadores, con los posibles aspirantes Afortunadamente elimino a la mitad de los que habían asistido a la prueba, pues previamente hizo un examen de vuelo, evadiendo Bludgers, y solo los que volaban mejor presentarían la prueba

-Como vas? ... – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Te diré, será imposible cubrir a Katie, Angi y Alicia – corroboro el ojiverde, mientras miraba las listas en sus pergaminos

-Bueno todavía faltan cuatro grupos – apremio Andrew (uno de los golpeadores)

-Si es mejor continuar, ... –dijo el ojiverde mientras montaba su escoba para elevarse una ves mas, y los golpeadores y su guardián lo seguían -GRUPO G!! – Grito a los aspirantes que permanecían sentados en las gradas

Dennis Creevey se elevo, seguido de Kayla Clifford una chica de quinto con la que pocas veces había cruzado mas de dos palabras y finalmente tras ellos se elevo Ginny Weasley

Las pruebas eran relativamente sencillas, tenían que cruzar el campo para anotar, cada uno lo intentaba mientras los otros dos lo ayudaban con pases y los tres evadían las dos Bludger enviadas por los golpeadores: Andrew. y Jack. De este modo calificaban tiempos y lo mas importante, el trabajo en equipo, finalmente solo Ginny y Dennis consiguieron anotar y por ahora eran los que tenían mejor tiempo. Después de ellos calificaron al resto y finalmente terminaron todos los grupos

-Deliberaremos y después anunciaremos los tres cazadores, - Anuncio el capitán a los aspirantes que ahora permanecían sentados en las gradas para después bajar al campo y se reunió con el resto del equipo

En las gradas solo estaban los aspirantes, y Hermione que entro al campo acompañada de la profesora Mcgonagall, el hechizo había sido evidentemente efectivo, pues en las afueras del estadio, muchos estudiantes que habían intentado entrar para ver la prueba se habían quedado con las ganas, finalmente los estudiantes de otras casas terminaron retirándose poco a poco, quedando solo algunos Gryffindor's a la expectativa de quienes integrarían los puestos faltantes en el equipo

Finalmente y después de lo que pareció una eternidad para los aspirantes vieron al equipó elevarse, al parecer el capitán había tomado una decisión

Los que están aquí – comenzó el discurso – es por que son excelentes en la escoba, supieron evadir las Bludger's en el aire, pero evadirlas no lo es todo, sin embargo fue una decisión difícil, gracias a todos los que vinieron, pero los cazadores serán: Weasley, Creevey y Abercrombie (un chico q apoyo la campaña de el profeta para desprestigiar a Harry en 5°). también les agradecería que abandonen el estadio, una ves mas gracias por haber asistido a la prueba y felicidades, realmente son buenos en la escoba

Los tres mencionados se elevaron y se acercaron al resto del equipo para ser felicitados, el resto de los aspirantes comenzaron a abandonar el lugar dejando en las gradas solamente a la jefa de su casa, Hermione y el director que acababa de llegar

-De que me perdí Minerva?- pregunto a la profesora Mcgonagall

-Pues el equipo esta listo, ... y a decir verdad concuerdo con los aspirantes, son realmente muy buenos

-Si creo que el que es bueno es el capitán, excelente decisión

-Gracias, pero el crédito no es mío, la señorita Johnson, lo recomendó ampliamente – respondió la profesora mientras miraba orgullosa a su actual equipo, convencida de que ese año volverían a ganar la copa de Quidditch

-... Pues, bienvenidos y felicidades coma ya sabrán, tenemos el primer encuentro en nueve días contra Humplepuff, por lo que aprovechando que tenemos el campo entrenaremos por el resto del día, ... Alguna objeción? – pregunto viendo a cada integrante del equipo

-...

-...

-...

-Bien, en ese caso, comencemos con unos lanzamientos, ... para que se acoplen los cazadores, mas o menos igual que la practica, Andrew. y Jack calienten con las Bludgers – finalizo el capitán y cada uno se dirigió a una parte del campo para comenzar con el entrenamiento

-Minerva, te importaría acompañarme al despacho?... Hay unos asuntos que quiero comunicarles a los profesores

-Por su puesto, señorita Granger, queda usted encargada del campo, cuando terminen la practica hágame el favor de retirar la barrera

-Si profesora – respondió Hermione que evidentemente no le quedaba de otra, mientras veía a los profesores retirarse, se maldijo por no haber pensado en llevar algún libro para matar el tiempo, algo de "Literatura Ligera", ahora tendría que quedarse, sentada en ese lugar, ... esperando a que el quipo en pleno terminara su dichosa practica, viéndolos hacer acrobacias, jugadas, y demás cosas que no le importaban. O si?

Así que la castaña deicidio matar el tiempo mientras practicaba uno que otro hechizo, las horas pasaban y a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse como quisiera, pues por alguna razón no podía quitarle la vista al ojiverde quien era un líder natural, como ella ya lo había sospechado, no por nada le había propuesto al pelirrojo lo del ED cuando cursaban su quinto año, y ahora estaban ahí, y seguía sin entender por que no podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras le daba ordenes a sus compañeros, y mucho menos cuando saco la Snitch, y comenzaba a perseguirla. Talvez por que se había acostumbrado verlo practicar, recordaba perfectamente cuando le había regalado la Snitch y el practicaba cada tarde, mientras ella fingía estudiar, por que en aquellas ocasiones al igual que en esta no se podía concentrar, por la simple y sencilla razón de que al igual que entonces tampoco lo hacia

Sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba, sin embargo no lo quería admitir, ... talvez por temor a ser rechazada? No ... por temor a perder la amistad, su amistad que era lo único a lo que sentía que podía aspirar, ... y mas sin embargo no podía negar que había sentido celos cuando en la ultima reunión lo vio aparecer con Cho Chang

**Flash Back**

La mayoría de los integrantes del ED, se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, solo faltaba Harry y mientras comenzaban a cuestionar por su ausencia, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y entro el ojiverde, pero no venia solo, una chica asiática de cabello negro lo acompañaba, cuando los vieron llegar todos se sumieron en un absolutos silencio

_-Que rayos hace ella aquí?_ – se pregunto en silencio, pues no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, junto a Harry después de lo que había pasado con su "amiguita" el curso pasado – _pero que dem ...-_ no pudo evitar pensar cuando el la tomo de la mano, y juntos se adentraron a la sala

-Que bien que ya estén casi todos aquí,- dijo el ojiverde para romper el silencio - creo que podremos comenzar?

-Disculpa pero que hace ella aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos la única pelirroja del grupo

_-Gracias Ginny_ – Pensó la castaña

-Ella es parece un miembro mas del grupo- dijo Harry viendo a todos sus compañeros

-Pero su amiga nos delato el año pasado – agrego Lavander

-_Bien dicho Lavander_

-Como lo has dicho su amiga, ... no ella y quien no este de acuerdo la puerta esta abierta-

_-Genial, un ultimátum _

Nadie había abandonado la sala, y aunque debía admitir que Harry tenia razón al decir que había sido su amiga y no ella, no pudo evitar sentir que algo le oprimía el pecho durante el resto de la practica

**Flash Back End**

... Oye, ... estas aquí? .. Hermione

-Que? – pregunto ella saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente y dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer

-Pues estas ida

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto ella con indiferencia

-Solo venia a decirte que el entrenamiento término – le decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con ella

-Y Ron y Ginny? – pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada al vació campo de Quidditch

-Creo que los canse de mas, es que como hay poco tiempo y ...

-Creo que fue una buena practica – dijo secamente interrumpiéndolo

-Entonces si estuviste viéndola?- pregunto el feliz de por fin establecer una conversación con ella

-Claro no me quedaba de otra o si?- dijo un tanto molesta mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero a donde vas?- le pregunto mientras se ponía también de pie

-No dijiste que la practica termino?- pregunto ella volteándolo a ver

-Pues si, aunque esperaba que me acompañaras a guardar el equipo,-dijo el mientras señalaba un estuche con las pelotas a medio acomodar, en medio del campo, solo las Bludger's estaban en su lugar - aunque claro como me has estado evitando ...

-Yo no te he estado evitando – se defendió ella rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, dejando a Harry atrás

-Claro que si, y por esa razón quería hablar contigo ayer, pero ...

-Pero te apareces en un baño de chicas gritando mi nombre, y de pilón me reclamas que, que hago ahí – dijo ella alterándose al recordar el encuentro del día de anterior

-Yo, lo siento, ... me altere- trataba de disculparse

-Te alteraste?- pregunto obviamente molesta

-Hermione en ese baño esta la entrada a la cámara de los secretos – trato de excusarse

-Y que pensaste, que saldría un basilisco? – le decía aun enojada y comenzando a elevar la voz

-Me preocupe si – le decía reconociendo que lo de ayer había sido toda una metidota de pata

-Dumbledore sello esa cámara desde segundo año- explico la castaña

-Lo se,-dijo alcanzándola por fin en el campo e impidiendo que avanzara mas- pero eso no le impediría a Voldemort entrar si quisiera, ...

-No creo que utilizara esa entrada- dijo con indiferencia

-Cielos Hermione que no entiendes? ...-ahora era Harry quien comenzaba a elevar la voz - Me asuste, no razone que esa entrada estaba sellada, por que desde hace tiempo no razono cuando es algo relacionado contigo, por que no me dejas razonar ...

-Ahora resulta que no te dejo razonar ... –dijo ella alterada por que el chico le levantaba la vos -por que no te juntas mas con tu amiga Cho, a lo mejor con ella si funcionan tus neuronas

-Que? – pregunto sin entender bien lo que acababa de decirle la castaña

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo ella para dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida

-Cho? pregunto el aun en el mismo lugar cuando una idea cruzo su mente - Por que hablas de Cho, - dijo nuevamente al alcanzarla y evitar que continuara caminando

-Pues con eso de que ahora están muy juntitos ...

-Juntitos?-la interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro- Estas celosa?

-Celosa? ...- _acaso había escuchado bien?_ .. - por que habría de estarlo? Soy tu amiga, aunque tu lo olvides … es solo que me molesto que la llevaras al entrenamiento del viernes, pero claro que me sorprende si con ella si razonas ...

-Es que no has entendido?- pregunto el aun con la sonrisa en sus labios

-Entender que? – volvió a preguntar, ... un tanto nerviosa por que el chico comenzaba a cortar la distancia, y la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía

-Esto .- dijo el mientras comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos

Hermione por su lado no sabia exactamente que era lo que intentaba Harry solamente sabia que no podía moverse, o era acaso que no lo quería intentar? cuando el la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo a el, y la distancia entre ambos comenzó a desaparecer y así, sin previo aviso la arrojo al suelo cayendo encima de ella, evitando que una espada los partiera a ambos en dos (si, una espada)

-Estas bien? – pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sujetando la varita con fuerza y mirando a todos lados, para saber que era lo que había escuchado, cerca de ellos una espada se había clavado en la tierra, la pregunta evidente era quien? – …. Quien ha sido?

A lo lejos en una de las entradas al campo, un ser de túnica negra se acercaba, paso a paso, tenia sin duda otra espada en su mano derecha y si Harry no se equivocaba su varita en su mano izquierda no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, oportunamente una nube tapo la única fuente de luz natural, sintió como Hermione tomaba también su varita e instintivamente se coloco frente a ella, para protegerla. Justo en ese instante de la varita de ese ser desconocido salió un rayo dirigido a ambos

Harry conjuro el escudo, lo suficiente mente fuerte para que ese rayo no los tocara, pero el personaje misterioso volvió a intentarlo, en esta ocasión el rayo los rodeo, era de un expelliarmus, de un momento a otro fueron despojados de sus varitas

-Accio Varitas!- dijo el ser con una voz de mujer

Harry y Hermione se vieron de un momento a otro desprotegidos

-¿Quien eres? – pregunto el ojiverde

La mujer oculta entre las sombras no le respondió, simplemente se siguió acercando, paso a paso, acortando la distancia, ... se noto perfectamente que guardaba las varitas entre su túnica negra, y levantaba la espada, ...

Harry parecía entender lo que ella pretendía

-Hermione... aléjate, ve al castillo –dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

-No – respondió con rapidez sosteniéndole la mirada

-Hazlo!- comenzaba a desesperarse pues la desconocida se acercaba

-Sabes que no lo haré

-Entonces retrocede, ... solo hay una espada – dijo Harry que se acerco a la espada y la tomo para enfrentar a la mujer

Hermione se quedo ahí, estática y ahogo un grito cuando la desconocida se lanzo sobre el ojiverde con la espada en alto, el se defendió, aunque solo había tenido una ves una espada entre sus manos, no lo hacia nada mal, aprendía con cada movimiento, sin embargo al lado de la desconocida era demasiado inexperto un par de movimientos mas y fue despojado de la espada, ... Harry se encontraba indefenso ante ella cuando a la desconocida la golpeo una piedra, justo en la frente, la castaña se abalanzaba sobre ella, con la espada que antes había volado, por como reacciono la desconocida se podría decir que la tomo de sorpresa, sin embargo tampoco le tomo mucho desarmar a la castaña, cuando el ojiverde volvió a colocarse de escudo para protegerla

La nube que tapaba el satélite natural dejo libre un rayo de luz que les permitió ver con claridad a la que los atacaba, de cabello totalmente negro y lacio que parecía fácilmente llegarle a los hombros, les miraba con unos ojos azules, una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando el ojiverde volvió a preguntarle quien era y que era lo que buscaba ...

Ella simplemente guardo la espada entre su túnica y dio media vuelta, ... antes de dejar el campo tiro las varitas de Harry y Hermione que estaban totalmente confundidos con respecto a la desconocida, por que por alguna razón a ninguno se le hizo que fuera una aliada de Voldemort, además de haberlos querido matar, tuvo varias oportunidades que no tomo, así que si algo les quedaba claro era precisamente eso, no los quería matar

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

-Si –respondió mientras volvía a quedar a solo centímetros del rostro del ojiverde- y ¿tu?-

-Si ... será mejor irnos al castillo –dijo finalmente separándose de ella-

-Si – dijo ella que volteo al estadio y con un hechizo retiro la barrera mientras el tomaba las varitas

-Como derribo la barrera?- pregunto al recordar que solo los Gryffindor podían entrar

-No es tan fuerte, solo era para que los alumnos no entraran, ... –explicaba ella mientras comenzaban la caminata al castillo

-Harry? … - ella parecía titubear, como dándose valor para decir la pregunta que se formaba en esos momentos en su mente- … lo que paso ….

-Ahí, están- agrego una tercera vos, Ron se dirigía a ellos- por que han tardado tanto?

-El equipo, … - agrego pareciendo reaccionar a la pregunta que Hermione le trataba de formular -faltaba guardar el equipo – además estaba seguro de querer meditar lo que había pasado

-Solo eran …

-También faltaba quitar la barrera, -interrumpió Hermione para desviar el tema -por que eres tan impaciente

-Lo que pasa, es que los profesores desaparecieron- dijo Ron como cualquier cosa

-Desaparecieron? – pregunto Harry que se detuvo de golpe y esperaba respuesta de Ron

Si, la cena iba a comenzar, Dumbledore y la profesora Macgonagall acababan de llegar cuando entro Snape y miro al director, …. Después todos se levantaron y desaparecieron por la puerta trasera

-¿Tendrá que ver?- aventuro Hermione

-No lo se- aseguro Harry

-¿Que se traen?- pregunto Ron

-Veras Ron, … es que – Hermione buscaba una forma de explicarle lo ocurrido

-Que no estamos seguros –agrego rápidamente Harry

-¿O no me quieren contar? …. Otra vez

-No es eso Ron- dijo rápidamente Harry que no podía culpar a su amigo por desconfiar

-Además este no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar- Finalizo Hermione antes de atravesar las puertas del gran comedor

No pudieron comentar nada con Ron hasta después de la cena, y todavía tuvieron que esperar a que Hermione les entregara el nuevo reglamento a los prefectos de Gryffindor, alias Ginny y Neville. Una ves solos Harry y Hermione comenzaron el relato…. Omitiendo obviamente la parte en que estaban algo, …. mmm cerca?

-No, - dijo finalmente después de escucharlos con la boca semi abierta sin creer, lo que sus amigos decían- tuvo que ser una Mortifaga

-Si hubiera sido así no habría desperdiciado la oportunidad de aniquilarnos- agrego Harry mientras perdía la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea, no podía creer cuanto echaba de menos a su padrino

-Y si te estaba probando?

-No lo creo, Voldemort quiere ver muerto a Harry, hubiera sido sorprendente llevar su cadáver de trofeo, es lo que todos los mortifagos buscan

-Insisto en que seria mejor que le digieran a Dumbledore

-Esperare, … creo que la duda de su identidad no tardara en revelarse, …

-Además Ron, desde cuando propones TU ir con algún profesor

-Es que esto no me gusto nada, te pudieron hacer daño.-agrego mientras la miraba celosamente justo antes de que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas - …. los pudieron haber matado- finalizo desviando la mirada

-Pero no lo hicieron- agregaba Harry antes de entrar en su habitación dando por finalizada la discusión

El lunes siguieron su jornada normal, claro si se le puede llamar normal a que cuando Hermione y Ron salieron de sus habitaciones Harry no estaba en su sala común y que durante el desayuno no lo encontraron en el comedor, Hermione estaba segura que tenia mucho que ver con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y también podía asegurar que no era del todo la mujer misteriosa lo que ocupaba la mente de el, como tampoco ocupaba la de ella, Ron por otro lado, lo defendía argumentando que tenia demasiado que meditar, pero ella sabia que podía estar evitándola

Finalmente el chico de verde mirada, apareció dentro del aula de pociones, pues era el primero en encontrarse ahí, … y tal como la castaña pensaba, seria difícil hablar con el durante las clases y frente a Ron por lo que en Transformaciones y Herbólogia sucedió lo mismo y aunque misteriosamente Snape no había aparecido en las siguientes dos horas de DCAO, tampoco había significado una oportunidad, puesto que Ron no se despegaba, finalmente Hermione comprendió, que si Harry no quería hablar con ella, no lo presionaría, así que se fue a la biblioteca con la excusa perfecta de adelantar su clase de Aritmancia y los chicos no volvieron a saber de ella, hasta que comenzaba la clase de Historia de la Magia, y se reunió nuevamente con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry lo agradeció en silencio, y Ron parecía no darse cuenta de nada

Una ves terminada la jornada de clases de ese tedioso primer día de la semana los tres amigos decidieron pasar lo que restaba de la tarde sobre el fresco pasto de los jardines del colegio, después de tantas actividades todos merecían un pequeño descanso, así que mientras Hermione descansaba al leer un libro y Ron calmaba su apetito con unos bocadillos Harry simplemente miraba el cielo, tratando de distraerse al ver las nubes o a los pájaros volar, aunque en realidad su mente estaba el campo de Quidditch el día anterior, un pensamiento que no lo abandono el resto de la tarde

-Ya veras les ganaremos y volveremos a obtener la copa de quidditch- decía Ron mientras subían por las escaleras rumbo a la torre después de la cena

-Todo depende de cómo este tu animo Ron- agrego Ginny que se les unía en ese momento

- Tu si que sabes recordarme mis malos momentos

-Para que son las hermanas si no es para eso … y Hermione?

-Fue a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros- dijo Harry mientras miraba despistadamente a Sir Codigan pasearse por los cuadros aledaños

-Ha rayos, quería preguntarle algo sobre una clase

-Pregúntame a mi –agrego el hermano mayor mientras hinchaba su pecho orgulloso

-No, … mejor espero o si no es capaz que tenga que repetir el año –agrego con una triunfal sonrisa

-Claro si para eso están las hermanas

Ginny y Harry comenzaron a reír, pero se detuvieron súbitamente al escuchar unos murmullos al final del corredor, ninguno de los tres estaba completamente seguros de lo que decían esas voces pero comenzaban a subir de tono … sin duda era una discusión

-…. Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí? – Pregunto Harry antes de ver a quien se dirigía

-Mira eso son los gatitos, … ¿se les perdió algo?- respondió Malfoy dándose la vuelta y encarando a los Gryffindor mientras a su espalda se encontraban Nott y Zabini curiosamente siendo Grabe y Goyle los grandes ausentes

-Lo mismo pregunto- Dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva

-Métete en tus asuntos Weasley- dijo de repente Nott mientras Malfoy sacaba su varita

-Yo que tu lo pensaba dos veces Malfoy- dijo Ginny reaccionando por instinto. Ahora todos tenían sus varitas listas para un duelo

-Miren eso, la gatita defiende a los gatitos, j aja ja, dudo siquiera que tengas puntería – Agrego Malfoy con ironía en su voz

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- respondió ella inmediatamente dispuesta a lanzar cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la mente pero una vos la interrumpió

-Que sucede aquí?- Dijo McGonagall al llegar quien sabe por donde, pero su presencia no hizo que los alumnos bajaran sus varitas- cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno, y serán cien a menos de que bajen esas varitas- advirtió - A sus salas comunes!– agrego dirigiéndose a los Slitherins – Y ustedes acompáñenme- finalizo antes de dar media vuelta rumbo a su despacho mientras los Gryffindors la seguían

-Espero mas de ustedes como representantes de autoridad de mi casa, los duelos clandestinos en los pasillos no son bien vistos y están prohibidos- decía la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que curiosamente no estaba molesta, pues hablaba con un tono de voz normal- Por esta ocasión no serán castigados …

-Malfoy fue quien saco primero la varita ….- dijo rápidamente Ron para evitar algún castigo

-Nosotros solamente nos defendíamos- alego Ginny interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Posiblemente, pero alguno pudo haber salido herido a menos de que yo llegara, esto no se puede volver a repetir, o consultare con el director para revocarles los privilegios

De alguna manera los chicos sabían que la jefa de su casa hablaba mas que enserio, así que guardaron silencio durante el resto del sermón y los mando de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Neville y Ginny se quedaron en la sala común, para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones a la hora indicada, Ron y Harry siguieron el camino a su sala común, mientras discutían el raro comportamiento de Mcgonagall

- Te digo que esta rara- Decía Ron

- "Blue"- Dijo harry a la niña que permanecía de pie junto a su unicornio y los miraba fijamente mientras los dejaba pasar- No lo se – dijo finalmente viendo a Ron

- Que sucede? – pregunto Hermione que se asomaba desde la biblioteca que estaba en la punta de la torre

-Pues que casi nos peleamos con unas serpientes, nos sorprendió Mcgonagall y aparte de un largo sermón no nos castigo como siempre –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la Chimenea

-Algo traen los profesores entre manos- dijo ella como si nada cuando termino de bajar las escaleras y se situaba en la mesa para repasar el libro que acababa de bajar

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry que se sentaba frente a ella

-Desde el domingo …

-Te refieres a lo que paso en el campo de Quidditch? – Pregunto Ron que abandonaba el cómodo sillón y se sentaba junto a ellos

-No podría asegurarlo, pero talvez no, … cuando estaban en la practica llego el profesor Dumbledore y salio junto con Mcgonagall "_Hay unos asuntos que quiero comunicarles a los profesores_" … fue lo que le dijo antes de que irse

-Seria respecto a Voldemort? –Aventuro Ron mientras dirigía su mirada a Harry

-No lo se, … ahora ya no tengo pesadillas, estoy seguro de que el no sabe lo que me pasa, pero lamentablemente yo tampoco se lo que el planea

-Además Snape no fue hoy a clases de DCAO, y mi profesora de Aritmacia tampoco fue- Decía ella mientras pasaba las hojas del libro y trataba de desviar el tema

-Entonces donde estuviste? –Quiso saber Ron ya que no la habían visto hasta Historia de la Magia

-En la biblioteca …

-Eso no me sorprende – Dijo el pelirrojo viéndola a los ojos, … últimamente no podía quitarle la mirada y no sabia por que

-Encontré lo que buscaba – Dijo ella buscando la mirada del ojiverde, que permanecía ausente desde sus ultimas palabras y había reaccionado a lo que ella había dicho

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto el con escepticismo

-Estaba aquí, … estuvo aquí todo el tiempo

-¿En ese caso que esperamos?- Pregunto Ron un tanto ansioso

Tiene que ser en el amanecer justo antes que salga el sol –se explico ella – y salir del castillo no será fácil, ahora la seguridad esta reforzada

-De eso nos encargaremos mas tarde- dijo el ojiverde

-Entonces yo iré a dormir, si no, no me levantare – dijo el dirigiéndose a su dormitorio

-De cualquier modo nunca te levantas- alcanzo a decir ella una antes de que la puerta se cerrara, …se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba sola con el -Es mejor así, por lo menos no volverá a tenderte una trampa

-El me tendera trampas lo quiera o no, a veces quisiera liberar mi mente para poder acceder a la de el y saber que planea

-No Harry! No …

-Lo se, crees que no lo se, … lo se pero es tanta la calma, el se esta preparando

-Y nosotros también

-A veces creo que no es suficiente- dijo el poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la chimenea

-Se que lo extrañas – ella sabia que cada ves que Harry miraba la chimenea era por que pensaba en Sirius, por que necesitaba esos consejos que solía darle, por que necesitaba ese apoyo, pero ella estaba ahí, y no se apartaría fácilmente, pero mas que nada quería que el lo supiera y por un momento dejo de lado los miedos y se acerco a el, quería abrazarlo decirle que estaba ahí, que todo saldría bien … quería decirle lo que llevaba por dentro, así que avanzo, lento pero seguro, un pie tras otro pensando solo en los pro y olvidando los contra

-Será mejor que descanses- dijo el alejándose en silencio y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Ron – A que hora …

-…….

-Hermione?- pregunto el al no recibir ninguna respuesta

-A las tres –dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar- tenemos que preparar todo y avisarles a Luna, Ginny y Neville

-Bien, entonces a las tres – dijo el antes de desparecer tras la puerta

Hermione se quedo ahí, parada… no se podía mover, no podía avanzar … unos minutos después entro a su habitación; Harry se había quedado de pie tras la puerta hasta que la escucho entrar a su alcoba, se dirigió a su cama, Ron ya estaba dormido y el simplemente no pudo dormir, por un instante había querido dar media vuelta … encararla, decirle lo que sentía, simplemente terminar lo que había empezado en el campo de Quidditch y besarla y talvez pedirle que fuera su novia … pero no pudo, debía protegerla y una relación con el no era necesariamente protegerla, … no cuando el mago mas malvado de ese tiempo quería su cabeza, no cuando ese mago tenia un ejercito dispuesto a matarlo, … no, eso se alejaba del termino "protección"

-¡Auuuch¡Ron me pisaste!- Dijo Harry olvidando que trataban de pasar desapercibidos

-¡Shhhh! La señora Norris nos escuchara- decía Hermione mientras doblaban a la derecha estaban por llegar a la torre de Revenclaw

-Es por aquí, siempre veo a Luna desaparecer en este pasillo – decía la pelirroja mientras escudriñaba el lugar

-"_Marco Polo_"- Dijo Hermione esperando que funcionara, había sido fácil ir por Ginny y Neville por que era su torre, pero con Luna seria imposible al no saber la contraseña, finalmente cuando pensó que no funcionaria el piso comenzó a moverse dejando ver una puerta como las que hay para ir a los sótanos de las casas, la entrada se ilumino y todos bajaron

No se podría decir que era muy diferente a la sala común de gryffindor, solo que los tapices de las paredes eran azules y que frente a la chimenea había solamente mesas individuales de estudio, algunas de las cuales estaban unidas formando mesas para cuatro o cinco personas

-Seguramente nunca descansan y solamente estudian- Dijo Harry al ver como se encontraba la sala

-Si, me pregunto … ¿por que no terminaste aquí Hermione?- Decía Ron mientras buscaba los dormitorios

-Es por la derecha -dijo Harry tras analizar el mapa, herencia de los merodeadores

-Por que yo se lo pedí- alcanzo a decir la castaña antes de desaparecer acompañada por la pelirroja

-------

Cuevas, … las acogedoras cuevas del norte de Birmania, frías, oscuras, húmedas, con ese olor a salitre y a tantas sustancias ya conocidas, e incluso, … por que no, añoradas, si, el hogar perfecto para seres rastreros, despojos de vida, alimañas de sangre fría, o en este caso para seres con alto apetito de sangre

Aun así, con la humedad del lugar al final de la cueva brilla una luz, producida por llamas, … una fogata, no fue fácil pero por fin los encontró … solo esperaba poder hablar con el mismo nosferatu, y así dejar las cosas en claro.

¿Pasar desapercibido? Claro para cualquier ojo mago o muggle, Voldemort era igual a ellos, de pálida piel y rojos ojos, con sus túnicas negras, solo que la túnica de el estaba impecable, sin ningún rastro de suciedad y la de los habitantes de la cueva estaba raída y aunque aun se distinguía el color en ellas, estaban muy desgastadas y claro que Voldemort no pasaba desapercibido para ellos que poco a poco se daban cuenta de su presciencia, algunos lo reconocieron y en silencio lo seguían mientras el se adentraba … los que no lo conocían, se pusieron de pie algunos con la intención de atacarle, pero fueron detenidos por otros aun en silencio, simplemente negando con la cabeza. El mago oscuro caminaba con destreza entre cuerpos inertes victimas del voraz apetito de estos seres, con la destreza de una serpiente en silencio llego al centro ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre el y todos estaban de pie, todos menos uno que aun le daba la espalda

-Has tardado en encontrarnos Lord Voldemort

--------

En que momento llegaron al claro del bosque era la incógnita del momento, Harry Potter no podía dejar de pensar en que el no era el único que había desafiado al sombrero seleccionador, de hecho comenzaba a sentirse algo entupido al haber pensado tal cosa, era lógico que alguien mas le pidiera al sombrero quedar en determinada casa, o como fue su caso … rechazar una casa, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse si Hermione rechazo alguna otra casa o pidió explícitamente Gryffindor, muchas dudas y teorías comenzaban a formarse sin que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto

Harry, … Harry – lo llamo la vos que ocupaba sus pensamientos y se obligo a regresar al bosque, … tenían que hacer lo que fueron a hacer rápidamente pues el estar a las cinco de la mañana en el bosque prohibido que estaba prohibido por muchas razones no era nada seguro; fue entonces cuando regreso por completo y se percato de que Hermione le llamaba desde el centro de un pentágono encerrado en un circulo que habían hecho con sangre de gallinas, seguramente Hagrid los perdonaría algún día, el pentágono formado por zanjas profundas estaba perfectamente simétrico y Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Hermione ya estaban en el centro de las zanjas, en cada punta del pentágono había antorchas con fuego, el sabia una vez que los elementos estuviesen reunidos el ritual daría comienzo

-Chicos el agua – todos estaban de espaldas formando un circulo interno dentro del pentágono

-"_AQUAFORIS_"- Dijeron al uníoslo apuntando con sus varitas a las zanjas que formaban la estrella, … llenándola de agua, ahora tenían la sangre que concentraría la magia, la tierra donde estaban, el fuego en las puntas de la estrella y el agua formando el pentágono

_Espíritu del Bosque, pedimos permiso por la sangre_

_Espíritu del Bosque, pedimos permiso por el fuego_

_Espíritu del Bosque, pedimos permiso por el agua_

_Espíritu del Bosque, pedimos permiso por el viento_

_Espíritu del Bosque, pedimos permiso para este ritual_

_Convocamos en esta luna a Artemisa_

_(En ese _momento el sol comenzaba a asomarse dejando ver el primer rayo de luz, pero el satélite aun esta presente

_Convocamos en este Sol a Helios_

_Convocamos a tus habitantes, huéspedes de los que no somos merecedores_

_Animagos pedimos ser en este amanecer con la luna de testigo_

_En este momento donde la noche y el día son uno mismo_

_Espíritu del Bosque, Helios y Artemisa_

_Pedimos ser escuchados_

-Para vengar a mis padres y ayudar a erradicar el mal de este presente, pido ser animago

-Para defender a mi padre y unirme a mis amigos en esta cruzada, pido ser animaga

-Para defender a mi familia y ayudar a mi hermano, pido ser animago

-Para poder luchar en esta guerra y que el bien salga victorioso, pido ser animaga

-Para pelear a su lado, pido ser animaga

-Para cumplir mi destino y proteger a los que amo, pido ser animago

Lo que paso después es entretanto indescriptible, del centro del pentágono emano una luz cual rayos de la luna y el sol fusionados, pero no salían de la tierra, si no del circulo central, … de los seis magos y brujas que se encontraban en el centro, el agua perdió la gravedad y se elevo aun con la forma de la estrella, en sus puntas llevaba el fuego de las antorchas aun cuando las antorchas permanecían en el piso ya apagadas, y el viento formo un torbellino con la tierra envolviendo los cuatro elementos en uno solo

-----------

-Entonces querían ser encontrados – dijo el deteniéndose a unos pasos de la espalda del que parecía ser el líder

-Digamos solamente que estamos dispuestos a oír tu propuesta- agrego mientras daba madia vuelta y ambos ojos rojos se encontraran, el vampiro de cabellera rubia se puso de pie y tiro el cuerpo inerte de lo que suponía era su cena o solo la bebida de la noche pues un bebe con rubios rizos se convulsionaba antes de morir a los pies de ambos seres

- No ofrezco nada, -aclaro antes de comenzar, como si el estar ahí fuera un favor para los vampiros que para si mismo-se que buscan oro, … el ministerio les quito sus fortunas, lo se … y los exilió

-Estamos así gracias a ti- dijo uno de los vampiros que primero lo había visto y lo había seguido al centro de la cueva e iba a agregar algo pero fue detenido

-No, están así por que así lo quieren-

-Tu prometiste muchas cosas hace 15 años – dijo otro de los vampiros

-Por eso mismo no prometo nada- explico el Lord Oscuro

-Entonces ¿que buscas aquí?

-Solo pensé que estarían deseosos de venganza – dijo con una media sonrisa

-No confiaremos en ti- agrego el líder de ellos

-Su error fue haberlo hecho antes, pero es que nadie debe confiar en mi. Ustedes saben a que vengo, necesito sirvientes, … ejercito – dijo una ves mas siseado sus palabras, disfrutando sin manera el haberlos llamado sirvientes

-Y que ofreces a cambio?- pregunto una ves mas el líder

-Creo que eso quedó claro …

-¿Venganza?- pregunto uno de ellos con cierto escepticismo en la vos

-Y alimento menos putrefacto que el que consiguen en este lugar – agrego mientras aplastaba el rostro sin vida del bebe a sus pies

-Mi nombre es Damian …-el vampiro líder le sonrió con maldad y le ofreció la mano- Master Damian Windsor

-Bien Master Damian Windsor, eso es un trato?

-Falta ver que dice el Maestro Nosferatus, le haremos saber nuestra decisión en dos noches mas – finalizo antes de dar media vuelta y volverle a dar la espalda

-En ese caso me retiro – dijo Voldemort desapareciendo en ese instante

----------------------

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable y la claridad del día traspasaba sus parpados con tal intensidad que abrirlos se hacia de algún modo imposible, el ruido al rededor le indicaba que sus amigos se encontraban igual que el, así que haciendo acopio de un esfuerzo trato de abrir los ojos, para de alguna forma acostumbrarse al sol, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba sus amigos solo estaban adoloridos, talvez ellos habían despertado antes y ya podían soportar la luz, pero para el era horrible, insoportable …

-Harry estas bien?- pregunto Neville al percatarse que Harry sostenía su cabeza

-Mis ojos, … no soporto la luz- explico mientras la molestia de sus ojos disminuía

-Que extraño, a ninguno nos paso – dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie

-Ya se esta pasando- dijo entornando la vista y buscando a tientas sus anteojos

-Aquí tienes- dijo rápidamente Ginny entregándole los lentes

-Gracias- a pesar del dolor de cabeza y lo insoportable que resultaba el día no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada, todos incluyéndolo se encontraban hechos un desastre, literalmente cubiertos de lodo en casi todo el cuerpo. Finalmente los seis terminaron riendo al ver los rostros de cada uno, era un momento agradable que hubiera deseado jamás terminara

-Cielos que hora es? – dijo de repente Hermione recordando algo

-Son las 7:50- agrego Luna como si nada

-Noooo!- Hermione se puso de pie y trato de alisar su túnica- ¿como pudo pasar tanto tiempo?

-Si tu no lo sabes menos nosotros- Agrego Ron resignado a no llegar a tiempo para clases

-¡Encantamiento!- dijo Hermione ignorando a Ron y pensado en correr rumbo al castillo pero la rubia tomaba otro rumbo

-Luna ¿que haces?- pregunto el Ojiverde que se había detenido de seguir a Hermione

-Voy a limpiarme en el lago – agrego ella sin detenerse, afortunadamente todos llevaban el uniforme y siguieron a Luna a una extensión del lago que formaba una represa pequeña, como un pequeño lago, oculto entre los árboles … un lugar que ningún Gryffindor conocía

-Como conoces este lugar?-Pregunto Ginny un tanto maravillada pues las flores que crecían en la orilla hacían de el lugar un lugar mágico por naturaleza

-Lo encontré cuando perseguía un Heliopath

-Luna eso… -dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola -olvídalo –finalizo mientras se hundía en el lago

Después de quitarse todo el lodo que tenían encima usaron sus varitas para secarse y literalmente corrieron al castillo, justo antes de entrar discutían sobre si había dado resultado o no, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de resolver sus dudas por que el profesor dumbledore estaba en las puertas, … como si los estuviera esperando

-Buenos días, excelente mañana para refrescarse en el lago¿no es cierto?- pregunto el anciano director como si nada

-Buenos días profesor – respondió la castaña con cierto temor, pues no había pensado en que los echarían de menos en el desayuno¿como había sido tan descuidada?

-Es una lastima que perdieran el desayuno, hubo pastel de limón… mi favorito

-Profesor – dijo Ron

-Nosotros –trato de agregar Ginny

-Solo espero que hayan tenido excito y es mejor que entren ya,-dijo el director moviéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso- las clases están por comenzar y este será un día lleno de sorpresas

Al ver que no recibirían castigo alguno continuaron con su camino

-Yo tengo DCAO- Dijo Luna antes de entrar a un aula donde sin duda Harry había escuchado la vos de una mujer, una vos conocida, … estuvo apunto de asomarse al aula cuando Ron lo tomo del brazo y tiro de el para alcanzar a Hermione que ya había doblado a la derecha rumbo al salón del profesor Flitwick

Durante la clase de encantamientos y la siguiente de Transformaciones el estaba en otro mundo, por momentos tenia una especie de alumbramiento mental donde veía una cueva oscura y unos seres muy parecidos a Voldemort, sin duda comenzaba a perder la razón pues llego a pensar que el mago oscuro se había multiplicado e incluso fue reprendido por la profesora de transformaciones un sin fin de veces, al salir del aula Malfoy comenzó a molestar diciendo cosas como : que la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor daba preferencia a sus alumnos, o que si se necesitaba tener la cara rajada para ser favorito de los profesores; en realidad comenzaba a ponerse pesado y Harry estuvo a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando de un momento a otro todos guardaron silencio

Por la puerta del despacho del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras salio alguien que distaba mucho de ser el profesor Snape. Vistiendo una túnica morada una mujer como de treinta años y cabellera lacia, negra y que fácilmente llegaba a su cintura se presento observando a todos con sus ojos azules -Mi nombre es Jacqueline Gautier la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero pueden llamarme profesora Jacky –finalizo con una enorme sonrisa

Harry solo atino a ver a Hermione, que estaba igual de impactada que el, sus miradas se conectaron confirmando sus dudas y entonces …

-USTED!!-Hermione se había puesto de pie señalándola frente a toda la clase

* * *

Desde Septiembre del año pasado…. Casi un año, por dios no me sorprendería que no reciba más rr en esta historia, pero continuare a pesar de eso y tengo la vaga esperanza de recibir por lo menos alguno, de plano para decirme que lo deje o que continué, aunque lo continuare, es un proyecto que me gusta, y que "Abandone" por causas extremas, y créanmelo realmente fueron extremas estoy de vuelta de milagro, pero eso si no pienso irme, así que me verán actualizando mis historias, así que haré todo lo posible para no volverlas a dejar, me encanta escribir, y escribir de Harry Potter es facilísimo las historias simplemente están ahí, y fluyen de una manera indescriptible, pero en fin ojala dejen un rr, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo 

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓) **

San Luís Potosí, México

29/06/07 5:12pm


	18. Cap 17: La Nueva Profesora de DCAO

**Capitulo 17 La Nueva Profesora de DCAO**

* * *

Publico en una fecha que el mundo jamas olvidara, el inicio de cualquier guerra es un hecho que no se puede evitar, algo con lo que aprendemos a vivir, a revivir, por los que ya no estan aqui y dieron sus vidas en busca de la paz, por los caidos y los inocentes, yo pido hoy por los que no piensan en lo que hacen y matan en nombre de Dios. Algo que jamas comprenderan, que no conocen el amor a sus semejantes

* * *

-Si, creo que quedo claro que soy la profesora, pero usted es? 

-Hermione Granger- respondió desafiante la Griffyndor

-Bien señorita Granger, tome su asiento que la clase esta por comenzar – pero Hermione la miraba desafiante y ella tuvo que acercarse- he dicho que tome asiento hablaremos después de la clase

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que ella se sentara, y el resto del alumnado pensando en que la castigarían no notaron nada extraño, excepto tal vez que la castigaran a ella en una clase que no fuera pociones y junto a Harry y Ron. La profesora regreso al frente de la clase…

-Tengo entendido que cada año cambian de profesor, tengo entendido que el año pasado no tuvieron mucha practica, por lo menos no todos- dijo posando su mirada en Harry- y como tuvieron demasiado tiempo para la teoría, durante este curso repasaremos los hechizos que debieron practicar el curso pasado mas los que deben aprender durante este curso, Voldemort – dijo como si nada sorprendiendo a toda la clase, haciendo que el trío dorado la escudriñara con mas curiosidad- no esta de vacaciones, el se ha de estar preparando y cualquiera puede ser blanco de el o sus mortifagos, si ustedes se interponen en su camino el los eliminara

-Pero estamos en el colegio- dijo un chico de Humplepuff

-No creo que eso lo detenga si su blanco se encuentra aquí – dijo y la clase en pleno poso su mirada en Harry - o en cualquier otro lugar. Ahora bien, tengo entendido que Snape, … el profesor Snape les dio clases mientras yo llegaba, que es lo que estaban viendo?

-Los Vampiros, empezaríamos a estudiar a los vampiros- respondió Hermione mas bien como un acto reflejo pues aun estaba a la defensiva con esa "Profesora"

-Un tema interesante … ¿que me pueden decir de ellos?

-Son criaturas de la noche-continuo ella misma después de que la profesora le devolviera la palabra- que se alimentan solamente de sangre. Los vampiros no son seres vivos, por eso poseen la "inmortalidad", esto quiere decir que pueden durar físicamente mas que los humanos pero no por eso son invencibles. A diferencia de los mortales, o seres vivos no pueden proyectar ningún tipo de sombra ni se puede reflejar en ningún espejo. Y a la luz del sol se convierten en cenizas, es por esa razón que solo comen de noche, y durante el día duermen en la oscuridad de las cuevas o en sarcófagos

-Un excelente resumen, -dijo sin mas la profesora antes de volverse al pizarrón y comenzar a escribir con la varita-los vampiros también llamados _vampire,_ están casi en extinción, desde su exilio el siglo pasado el ministerio de magia se ha encargado de hacer brigadas para la eliminación de ellos, una tarea desgastaste tanto en recursos económicos como de Aurores quien, sabe por que?

-Por que a ellos les es suficiente una noche para transformar a cientos y educarlos nunca es difícil

-La clásica respuesta de un Slytherin – dijo ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos y devolviendo la mirada a sus alumnos- Tu nombre?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa

-Bien señor Malfoy 20 puntos para Slytherin

A Harry eso si que lo había molestado la respuesta de Hermione fue mucho mejor que la de ese y a ella no le había dado puntos, y sabia que ella resentiría eso pues conociéndola, el sabia que a ella le encantaba ser premiada por su esfuerzo…

-……. La transformación de un mortal a un vampiro sucede por la mordedura …

Y sin embargo escondía muy bien sus emociones pues, seguía con la mirada a la profesora mientras tomaba apuntes …..

-…………. las heridas suelen aparecer en los cuellos de la victima pues los vampiros extraen más rápido su alimento de la yugular, proporcionando una muerte al mortal rápidamente

Si, esa pluma de faisán que le había regalado en su segundo curso….

-…………metamorfosis sucede a uno o dos días de que la victima es mordida….

Se la había dado en su segundo curso y ella aun la conservaba…

-…por esa razón cuando son muggles los vampiros recién nacidos salen de sus tumbas en los cementerios, con mucha sed de sangre

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió orgulloso de que ella aun la conservara y entonces un pensamiento cruzo su mente, en ese momento deseo transformarse en esa pluma y que sus manos lo tocaran….

-……………Cuando un vampiro muerde a un mago este pierde sus poderes al morir.

Y entonces se sonrojo …

- Lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos señor Potter-dijo de repente parada frente a el y regresándolo a la clase- pero estamos con los vampiros y no con los faisanes –ella regreso al frente de la clase – La magia regresa con su alma al cosmos y el cuerpo se queda en el mundo mortal como un vampiro mas

-¿Como había podido¿Acaso había utilizado la legemerancia¿Entonces ella sabia lo que el había pensado? Pero eso era imposible pues había aprendido a usar sus barreras incluso dormido, pero entonces ¿Cómo?

-Señor Potter¿por que no nos repite las características?

¿Las características?-Volteo a su pergamino donde no tenia ningún apunte y entonces lo vio, acababa de dibujar un Faisán en el pergamino… pero ¿como? El siquiera sabía dibujar y mucho menos así, ese faisán estaba incluso en un paisaje

-Le recomiendo señor Potter tomar apuntes partir de ahora, y dejar el dibujo para sus momentos libres – unas risas se dejaron escuhar, no hacia falta saber que eran Malfoy y compañía, por primera ves aparte de las clases de Snape y Umbridge no le agrado la clase de DCAO-¿Quien puede leernos las características ya que el señor Potter no las vio en el pizarrón? –Varias manos se habían levantado –adelante Señor Malfoy

-Lucen piel pálida y cuando están sedientos sus ojos suelen inyectarse de sangre; no tienen reflejo, ni sombra por que no poseen alma; no pueden entrar a ninguna casa sin ser invitados, por lo que suelen seducir a sus victimas; poseen sentidos humanos mas agudos; la habilidad de la telquinezis, es decir lanzan energía para mover objetos o a humanos o abrir puertas o ventanas; la habilidad de convocar y dominar diferentes tipos de animales, los mas comunes el murciélago y el Lobo; la luz del Sol, no pueden exponerse a los rayos del sol, provocarían su muerte; los vampiros no pueden atravesar ríos o cascadas por que el agua corre y no tienen reflejo

-Muy bien señor Malfoy 50 Puntos!, mañana si no están a tiempo perderán la clase y no hace falta que traigan libros será solamente de Practica, veremos que tan avanzados están

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a salir quedando solamente Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville en el aula observando a la maestra que acomodaba unos pergaminos en su escritorio dándoles la espalda

-Me pareció que solamente le dije a la señorita Granger que se quedara, ustedes tienen si no me equivoco otras clases

-Ella también- alego Harry

-Y además no la dejaremos aquí sola con usted – había dicho Ron poniéndose de pie, Neville no tenia idea pero tenia la sensación de no dejarlos solos, la forma en que Hermione la había acusado al principio de la clase era algo raro en ella, pero la sobre protección de Harry y Ron definitivamente fue algo nuevo, así que simplemente decidió acompañarlos

-¿Siempre son así de unidos?- una rara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro e ilumino sus ojos -o es usted una rompecorazones empedernida

-¿Siempre ataca así a sus alumnos?- pregunto sin tapujos Hermione aun sentada en su lugar

-No, a decir verdad es la primera ves que soy maestra pero estoy aquí haciéndome un favor y de paso uno al profesor Dumbledore

-¿Por que nos ataco?- quiso saber Harry

-Los estaba probando, los veo esta tarde frente a la pintura de Barrabas el Chiflado, supongo que saben donde esta…

-¿Para que?

-Pues por que ustedes son el favor que le hago a Dumbledore y por que mis alumnos esperan

-¿A que hora? – pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie

-A las seis de la tarde, si no me equivoco a esa hora termina la señorita Granger su ultima clase del día¿o me equivoco?

-No, a las seis esta bien – finalizo ella antes de salir del aula llevándose así la última palabra y los tres chicos la seguían

-¿Será ella? – se pregunto en voz alta mientras los alumnos de 7ª entraban en el salón – esto será interesante, mucho mas de lo que me pude haber imaginado- dijo para si misma mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a escribir instrucciones en el pizarrón con su varita

**En la clase de Herbólogia…**

-Que fue todo eso?-Quiso saber Neville que se había sentado junto a ellos

-Pues como suponía su identidad quedo clara- Dijo Harry mas para si mismo

-¿Pero como es eso de que los estaba probando?-Pregunto una ves mas Neville que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando

-Es que la otra noche… - comenzó Ron mientras Hermione ponía un hechizo mufliato para evitar que los escucharan

Por primera ves Neville presto poca atención a su clase preferida pues toda su mente trabajaba en lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione le contaban, era una cosa sorprenderte imaginando a una profesora atacando a los alumnos, por lo menos de esa manera… pero meditando bien lo que pasaba en ese entonces en la comunidad mágica de Londres, tampoco debería de ser una sorpresa en si.

Poco pudieron hablar después de que la profesora Sprout los separo y el tema no volvió a salir si no hasta la hora de la comida cuando comentaban en voz baja las posibles respuestas a la nueva pregunta "¿Qué favor le haría ella a Dumbledore?" hasta que una ves mas se vieron interrumpidos en esta ocasión por dos chicas de singulares cabelleras, Ginny y Luna se sentaban al lado de Hermione enfrente de los chicos

-Que es eso tan importante que no nos quieren decir?- pregunto desesperada Ginny cuando no conseguía sacarles el nuevo secreto o según pensaba ella el nuevo lió en el que seguramente se meterían, el hecho de que a ella y a Luna no las hicieran participes le enfadaba a sobremanera, pues aseguraba que se lo tendría que agradecer a su hermano para quien ella todavía era una niña

-Es sobre lo de "esta mañana"- en cierto modo Hermione no les quería mentir, y no lo había hecho, simplemente no especifico a que evento de esa mañana se refería –Saben que no podemos hablar de eso ahora no?

Ginny no muy convencida accedió al cambio de tema cuando Harry preguntaba por la nueva profesora

-Por lo menos ya no veremos al grasiento de Snape- comento Ginny – Sus clases eran insoportables

-Ella es muy bonita- había dicho Luna mientras la veía entrar y sentarse al lado del profesor Dumbledore-parece una Hada legendaria

-Esas Hadas…. –comenzaba hermione cuando cayo en cuenta –Que haces sentada aquí Luna?

-Ya termine mi almuerzo a decir verdad casi todos ya se fueron para prepararse para las clases – comento Luna y entonces poso su mirada en la castaña – ¿Acaso te molesta tanto mi presencia aquí?

-Claro que no- se defendió inmediatamente – es solo que me extraño verte aquí

-Yo concuerdo con Ginny en que a ustedes les pasa algo raro y no tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana, es obvio que de eso no hablarían en el comedor… pero esta bien si no me quieren decir, después de todo ¿yo no soy de este grupo cierto? –y sin mas se puso de pie y se marcho

-Bien hecho- comento Ginny antes de desaparecer tras ella

Los demás solo se miraron y Hermione bajo la mirada, Neville que iría a los invernaderos antes de la clase del profesor Bins se despidió y Ron los dejo a medio camino pues aseguraba haberse quedado con hambre y fue a la cocina, Harry y Hermione decidieron esperarlo en el patio.

-Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto la castaña, después de permanecer varios minutos en silencio

-Solo me preguntaba- agrego Harry mientras tomaba asiento en la banca de piedra – el día del ritual, en la sala común de Revenclaw… dijiste que …- olvídalo es algo sin importancia

-Es sobre mi selección?- pregunto ella después de pensarlo dos veces

-Es que habías dicho que el sombrero estaba indeciso, pero esa noche dijiste que tu se lo habías pedido

-…..

-…..

-…………. Es que se lo pedí, …

La clase de Historia de la magia no había cambiado mucho, gracias a su fantasmal profesor, solamente Hermione parecía hacerle caso, … Harry sin embargo miraba la ventana y perdía su mirada en el campo de Quidditch deseando practicar para el partido que estaba muy cerca, por otro lado estaba el misterio de la profesora y que era ese favor que le haría a Dumbledore, en esa hora solamente pudo pensar en el comportamiento de ella, … Había dicho "Voldemort" como si nada, no había dado puntos a Gryffindor a pesar de la buena respuesta de Hermione y sin mas había soltado 70 puntos a Slytherin y todos ellos gracias al imbecil de malfoy pero acababa de recordar algo, algo importante que había pasado por alto; había llamado a Snape, "Snape" y después se corrigió llamándolo "Profesor Snape" , no quería presumir de haber desarrollado un sexto sentido, pero la manera en que lo llamo no había sido déspota y si sumaba a eso la preferencia que parecía haberle dado a Slytherin …

-Ya había pensado en eso- contesto Hermione mientras el le relataba sus nuevas conjeturas- pero ahora no puedo revisar por que tengo Aritmancia, me tengo que ir- dijo ella al doblar la esquina y dirigirse a su nueva clase

Finalmente Harry decidió despejar su mente pues cada vez que pensaba en ello mas preguntas se formulaba; así que decidió alcanzar a Ron en el lago cuando choco descuidadamente con alguien dejando caer los libros

-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba – dijo Harry y levanto la mirada

-No hay problema, yo también iba distraída- respondió Luna que levantaba sus libros con la varita –Adiós

Harry tardo un momento en reaccionar pero despertó justo antes de que ella desapareciera al final del corredor

-Luna ¡Espera!- grito mientras corría para alcanzarla- ¿a donde te diriges?

-A la biblioteca- dijo ella mientras reanudaba su marcha- tengo deberes

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-pregunto el dudoso mientras caminaba junto a ella

-No veo por que no- dijo ella un tanto seria aun

-¿De que tienes deberes?- pregunto el después de bajar al ultimo piso para terminar con el silencio que se había producido

-¿Por que mejor no me preguntas lo que de verdad quieres preguntarme?

-Esta bien- dijo un tanto dudativo- ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto en el comedor?

-No debía molestarme así-dijo con una media sonrisa- supongo que no se por que dije lo que dije

-Creo que si lo sabes Luna – ahora el serio era el- pero no lo entiendo

-No tienes que entenderlo

-No, si tengo- el la detuvo y se paro frente a ella mirándola a los ojos – Luna el ritual de esta mañana,… participaste por que eres parte de este grupo, yo no olvido y ustedes me ayudaron cuando creí a Sirius en problemas, tu siquiera dudaste y sin embargo estuviste ahí

-Antes de ustedes nunca había tenido amigos, solamente a Ginny que me hablaba en todas las clases, en mi casa solo soy una compañera mas y alguien a quien recurren cuando tienen un problema, pero cuando estuve en el ED el año pasado, sentí por primera ves que era parte de algo

-Y lo eres Luna – aseguro el ojiverde

-Gracias Harry- dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa

-Bien, tengo que irme – dijo el al llegar a la biblioteca

-Bien¿puedes decirle a Hermione que la buscare? Creo que le debo una disculpa

-Claro- finalizo el antes de que ella se adentrara en la biblioteca. Para después dirigirse al lago y encontrarse con Ron y Neville

Tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando hablaron de algunas jugadas que podrían ser útiles para el partido cuando les llego la hora, irían a esperar a Hermione afuera del aula de Aritmancia y juntos ir al séptimo piso, llevaban como cinco minutos esperando cuando frente a la pintura de Barrabas el chiflado apareció una puerta de la nada, se abrió y…

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ron cuando vio a Luna y Ginny salir de la sala de los menesteres

-Practicando –respondió Ginny molesta por la actitud de su hermano – ¿que hacen ustedes aquí¿Había práctica?

-No…- respondió Ron sin encontrar que mas alegar

-Hermione- dijo de repente Luna hablando por primera ves

-No hay problema Luna, -dijo ella, pues Harry la había puesto al tanto de lo que ella le quería decir-yo creo que soné muy acusadora cuando pregunte que hacías ahí, es solo que no me había dado cuenta que la comida ya había terminado

-Creo que tenias la mente en otra cosa, además yo no debí reaccionar como lo hice

-¿Amigas?- pregunto hermione tendiéndole la mano

-Amigas – respondió felizmente la rubia envolviéndola en un abrazo

-Que cursi –Dijo la recién llegada sorprendiéndolos a todos- me pregunto si serán todos o ¿esperaremos al ejercito en pleno?

-¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Ginny que aun no sabia de lo que hablaban

-Ya lo verán-dijo ella pasando de largo a la pintura, la puerta y donde ellos estaban de pie- Síganme

-A donde vamos – pregunto a la defensiva Hermione

-No se preocupen no los atacare- dijo ella con media sonrisa sin detenerse –Aun –finalizo en voz baja y con media sonrisa mientras los cinco chicos comenzaban a caminar tras ella, con las varitas sujetas bajo la túnica

Subieron unas escaleras y atravesaron un tapiz, era un pasadizo que aparecía en el mapa del merodeador pero que Harry no había explorado por que no tenia salida, era como una privada, el pasadizo no era muy ancho solamente cabían dos chicos así que pasaron con cuidado, pero ninguno hizo preguntas aunque muchas se habían formulado en cada uno de ellos cuando la "Profesora" se detuvo frente a un marco que cuando lo ilumino con la varita se deslumbro ante ellos un escudo, el escudo de Hogwarts … frente a ellos el León, la Serpiente, el Tejon y el Águila tenían vida propia dentro del color en el que parecían encerrados como si estuvieran en su propia jaula, y frente a el recargado en la pared se encontraba ….

-Draco – dijo Harry a la defensiva

El aludido se puso a la defensiva al ver a los recién llegados, pero cualquier respuesta fue anulada al llegar otra persona

-Susan- Dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos

-Bien ya que somos todos, pasemos

-No puede ser ….

-Veo que sabe a donde iremos señorita Granger

-Pero, es solo una leyenda del castillo, en "Historia de Hogwarts" dice que no existe

-Claro como tampoco existía la cámara de los secretos

-¿Que es?- Quiso saber Ron

- Todos levanten sus varitas- dijo la profesora sin responder a Ron –Harán una reverencia al escudo del colegio mostrándole sus respetos – Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y centrarse frente al escudo - _draco dormiens niquim titillandus_ … Salazar, Rowena, Helga y Godric … Fundadores del colegio, únicos dueños de sus secretos pedimos permiso para entrar

Todos hicieron la reverencia y entonces la serpiente se deslizo en el marco del escudo mientras el Tejon, se perdía como en un horizonte imaginario; el águila prendía el vuelo y el León saltaba del escudo hacia ellos, era como un fantasma y rugió como si fuera real, pero ninguno de ellos se movió, aunque se sorprendieron ante su aparición, a Draco, le apareció la serpiente que se deslizaba por su espalda hasta su cuello y entre Hermione y Luna el águila se poso, el tejon estaba en el hombro de Susan y después desapareció reapareciendo en el escudo y después el águila, la serpiente y el león le acompañaron

El escudo se hizo mas grande formando una puerta en lo largo de la pared, y la profesora la atravesó como si fuera invisible

-Es, el portal de los fundadores- dijo Hermione cuando todos le miraron después de desaparecer la profesora

-¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?– pregunto Ron al rubio que también miraba a la castaña en busca de una posible respuesta

-Pues ella- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta- me dijo que viniera

-Tenia que haber por lo menos uno de cada casa, para que el portal se pudiera abrir

-¿Entonces es un mal necesario?- dijo Ginny mirando a Malfoy

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Neville

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Harry que se enfilo hacia la puerta y tras el, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Susan le siguieron, Draco había dado la vuelta para desaparecer del lugar, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande, regreso sobre sus pasos y desapareció siguiendo a los demás ...

* * *

XD, lo se, ya no puedo decir mas excepto que aqui les dejo esta actualizacion, el capitulo iba a ser mucho mas grande, pero creo que lo deje en un punto culminante, como ven a la nueva profesora? quien creen que sea realmente ella? Les aseguro que su historia sera muy interesante. 

En IDWY, la actualizacion viene la proxima semana, con un poco de suerte, este fin pero no prometo nada ok, pero ya esta en sus ultimas asi que no se pierdan el desenlace. Y ahora si lo weno:

**shinji kun112** Aqui te dejo la continuacion gracias por tu comentario

**jne** Me vuelvo a disculpar por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como ya habia dicho en otra de mis historias estare aqui hasta que mis dedos se cancen, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y XD me encanta que mis historias te encanten te prometo ya no dejar tanto tiempo estas historias ok'

**Saiyury11**- Aqui te dejo la continuacion espero que te guste

**femixplateado21-** No prometo nada pero veremos si dejo algo para los Shipers mas importantes

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓) **

San Luís Potosí, México

11/09/07 5:12pm


	19. Cap 18: Las Armas De Merlín, Una Prueba

**Capitulo 19 Las Armas De Merlín, Una Prueba De Fe**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a Saiyuri11 gracias por tu RR.

* * *

---------------------

**Harry**

-Una luz cegadora le impidió ver con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba…. era como haber visto un _Lumus Solem_, que le dejo momentáneamente ciego, tuvo que quitarse los lentes para restregarse los ojos, poco a poco estos volvieron a la normalidad y Harry regreso sus lentes a su lugar, con cuidado comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor…

Ya no estaba dentro del colegio, si no se equivocaba estaba en el bosque prohibido ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Seguramente esa puerta era un portal que lo traslado hasta ese lugar, pero algo no estaba bien, si no se equivocaba faltaría poco para las siete de la tarde, pero la poca luz que se filtraba a trabes de la espesura del bosque le indicaba que era como medio día.. Entonces miro a un lado, miro al otro y se encontró con que estaba solo…

---------------------

**Hermione**

-Harry… Ron…. Ginny….Luna….-llamaba incesantemente al ver que se encontraba sola. Llevaba un par de minutos caminando en círculos… y aun no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba

Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no le agradaba para nada, había entrado atrás de Harry y estaba segura de que los demás iban tras ella, pero se encontraba totalmente sola, además, no era posible que hubiese llegado a ese lugar que por alguna razón le daba un aire conocido.

No te puedes desaparecer de Hogwarts, sin embargo ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser el Bosque prohibido, cerca del campo de Quidditch, sus pies descalzaos pisaban la fresca hierba….… ¿A donde habían ido a parar sus zapatos? Entonces eso no debía de ser más que una ilusión o… una trampa

---------------------

**Ron**

Esto no le gustaba para nada, a cada paso la espesura le indicaba que se adentraba mas al lugar pero por alguna razón no le parecía razonable regresar sobre sus pasos. Estaba seguro de en donde estaba, de lo que no podía estar seguro era a donde habían ido a parar a los demás, el siguió a Hermione que entro detrás de Harry y estaba seguro que Ginny, Luna y Susan habían entrado también… pero no estaban por ningún lado.

Odiaba el bosque prohibido, desde aquella vez en que se aventuro junto a Harry siguiendo a las hijas de Aragog, una enorme Acromantula amiga de Hagrid, y bueno aparte de descubrir que los demás no estaban a su lado, tenia el terrible presentimiento de que a cada paso se acercaba mas a la cueva de la araña, así que tomo su varita y con paso lento, lento, lentísimo continuo su camino

---------------------

**Ginny**

Cuando esa tarde se encontró a Luna y juntas decidieron ir a la sala de los menesteres para practicar y no quedarse atrás, nunca imagino terminar en tal enredo, no comprendía, por que de entrada, había seguido a la profesora, seguramente por que los demás lo habían hecho.

Ella y su maldito ego por no quedar fuera del grupo, y ahora se encontraba sola, en un lugar que odiaba, un lugar que solo visitaba en sueños, un lugar sucio, lleno de huesos de ratas, huesos que crujían bajo sus pies descalzos y frente a ella, una enorme piel de serpiente le confirmaba el lugar a donde había ido a caer, frente a ella una puerta circular, resguardaba un lugar que odiaba, y temía…. No se movía, no se podía mover debido al temor que el lugar le causaba, en su vida pensó en regresar a ese lugar… solo quería salir de ahí, lo mas pronto posible

---------------------

**Neville**

Oscuridad… oscuridad y miedo, temor a lo que sabia había fuera de su refugio, si… estaba en su refugio, no pensaba en como era que había terminado ahí, por su mente siquiera paso la pregunta de por que no estaba mas en Hogwarts, donde se suponía debía estar…

No sabia si había dejado de respirar o no, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, el quería cerrarlos pero no podía hacerlo, era como si su cuerpo no fuese su cuerpo, lo gritos atravesaban su piel, llegaban a su alma, calaban sus huesos, temblaba y sudaba frió, no quería estar en ese lugar, encerrado en esa oscuridad, pero temía salir, por que si salía se encontraría con los demonios horribles que habían profanado su vida

---------------------

**Luna**

Estaba segura de haber entrado justo detrás de Neville, pero había llegado a otro lugar, de hecho no estaba mas en el colegio, muchas ideas atravesaron su mente pero no le preocuparon pues en ese lugar se sentía segura, como no hacerlo…

Ella conocía ese lugar no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, posiblemente una doxy alucinógena la había bañado con sus polvos mágicos y comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, estaba en la pradera donde siempre buscaba Heliopatas, y como siempre que los buscaba estaba descalza, disfrutando de la hierba bajo sus pies así que hizo lo mas natural que pudiese hacer estando en ese lugar, comenzó a buscarlos, subió la colina, rodeo el prado y frente a ella se dibujo un granero, ella no recordaba ese granero, estaba segura de que ya no existía, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver una opresión apareció en su pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, se quedo helada, sin poderse mover, lo recordó… recordó el granero y la razón por la que su mente lo había borrado de sus recuerdos

---------------------

**Draco**

Cuando la sangre sucia había dicho, "_el Portal de los Fundadores_" su curiosidad lo hizo seguir a la bola de ineptos que atravesaron la pintura, después de todo… ya estaba ahí, que más daba echar un vistazo

Claro que había sido un completo imbecil por haber caído en tal broma, por que eso no debía de ser mas que una broma, algo que le hicieron a su mente para ver lo que veía, para estar rodeado de quienes estaba

Una hoguera al centro, rodeada por hombres y mujeres que portan túnicas negras y mascaras blancas, sus padres están ahí, al igual que los de Parkinson, Grabe, Goyle, Nott y otros chicos como de su edad que no conocía, y que están a su lado, el sabe por que están ahí, pero el no quiere estar ahí, quiere irse, quiere decidir…

Todos guardan silencio……….. Eso solo puede significar una cosa….el esta ahí. Ahora es demasiado tarde

---------------------

**Susan**

Estaba en su habitación, era de noche, su baúl y objetos personales no estaban, por que se supone que esta en Hogwarts, eso mismo le indicaba el uniforme, aunque estaba, por alguna razón descalza pero no estaba en el colegio… esta en casa, afuera había una tormenta que revolvía los árboles haciéndolos susurrar y golpeaba fuertemente en las ventanas, con cuidado salio, una luz tintineante le decía que en el piso de abajo había alguien, la chimenea emanaba calor a toda la casa, no terminaba de entender, ella debía de estar en el colegio, no en su casa donde escuchaba la voz de su mama platicando con su tía…un nudo apareció en su garganta, y sus ojos, de un momento a otro se llenaron de lagrimas… su mama y su tía… su padre a estas horas estaría en el trabajo… con cuidado bajo las escaleras, quería ver a su mama

---------------------

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------

**Harry**

Escucho una explosión muy cerca de el… corrió…. ¿_Sus amigos estarían bien_?- No le importo clavarse en las plantas de sus pies las espinas que había esparcidas por la tierra, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Llego con la respiración agitada y con la varita en alto, pero su mano bajo debido a la impresión cuando ante sus ojos se revelo una casa al final de una colina, donde se dibujaba una silueta negra que irrumpía con violencia en la propiedad, el nunca había ido a ese lugar, no lo conocía, y sin embargo sabia donde estaba, ya no era mas el bosque prohibido, ya no era mas de medio día, el cielo estaba negro, era de noche … pero el no se podía mover

¿_Estaba acaso en el pasado_?, si era así no quería pensar en eso, tampoco en lo irreal o imposible de la situación, así que solo había una cosa que quería hacer, comenzó a correr mientras en su mente se dibujo el rostro de su madre, de su padre, de su padrino, de Cedric… pero se detuvo en seco a mitad del camino

A lo lejos vio que era ya demasiado tarde….

---------------------

**Hermione**

Esa explosión la lleno de Pánico, unos gritos de terror la habían acompañado, habían atacado a alguien, había llevado a sus amigos a una trampa, jamás debió confiar en esa profesora, había actuado como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ahora alguien estaba lastimado… esto no debía de ser mas que una vil trampa paso unos árboles, se abrió paso entre unos arbustos y se encontró dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer yacían tirados en el piso del bosque, no eran magos, ella conocía esas ropas, eran Muggles y llevaban batas blancas, no se movían, parecían inertes

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Se encontró entonces fuera del Bosque Prohibido los árboles fueron cambiados por paredes y sus padres yacían en el piso de su consultorio… quien, quien se había atrevido a tocar a sus padres

Entonces escuchó algo que le helo la sangre….

---------------------

**Ron**

Había escuchado gritar a alguien, era si no se equivocaba Hermione, ya no le importo correr en dirección de las arañas, ella estaba en peligro y a el se le detuvo el corazón…

Justo en la entrada de la cueva, esta exploto, cientos y cientos de arañas de todos los tamaños salieron disparadas… volando… algunas, de las mas pequeñas estaban en su ropa, el se congelo y un segundo después grito de miedo, se sacudió con espasmos e iba a correr de ese lugar cuando escucho en el centro de lo que fuese la cueva un grito ensordecedor, había alguien ahí dentro, había alguien que seria la comida de Aragog, tenia que sacar de ahí, a quien fuera, con paso inseguro logro acercarse mientras en el camino evitaba todas la arañas que le eran posible, y las que no quedaban bajo las desnudas plantas de sus pies y en el centro la vio, Aragog estaba por engullir a dos capullos, podía ver las caras, eran … Ginny y Hermione…

Corrió con desesperación, se enfrentaría a la araña, pero protegería a su hermanita y a su…. Amiga, pero por mas que corriera no podía llegar a ningún lado, solo movía sus piernas en el mismo lugar, entre mas quería acercarse le era cada ves mas imposible lograrlo… Aragog no se movía de su lugar, pero el tampoco… vio en cámara lenta y con desesperación como ellas eran engullidas por la enorme Acromantula, estaba rojo de la desesperación y la ira, y entonces lo escucho, había alguien atrás de el, acababan de conjurar un hechizo

---------------------

**Ginny**

La explosión, la despidió hacia atrás, el lugar tembló y unas rocas cayeron a su alrededor, levanto la mirada y la puerta circular que antes veía, había desaparecido, atrás de ella escucho el silente silbido que emitía el Basilisco, pero eso era imposible, Harry lo había matado desde hacia años,… no era posible, con pánico y terminante decidida a no mirar atrás, pues escuchaba a la serpiente acercarse decidió correr al único lugar al que podía, se adentro una ves mas a la cámara de los secretos.

Cuando llego ante la enorme cabeza de Salazar Slytherin se vio a si misma cuando cursaba su primer año, estaba tendida en el piso y el joven Tom Ryddle la observaba, el basilisco no se escucho mas, y armándose de valor, volteo su vista a la entrada esperando ver a Harry que iría a rescatarla, observaba, esperaba,…. Esperaba y observaba y nada….nada….

En vistas de que no seria rescatada, y que el miedo a que apareciera el basilisco aumentaban, decidió arriesgarse a salir de la cámara pero la puerta se cerro, la habían cerrado con un orden, temió voltear, sabia que no era el basilisco quien había cerrado la puerta, no quería verlo

-Por fin!!!

Esas palabras, la obligaron a voltear, frente a ella se encontraba un Tom Ryddle corpóreo, se vio a si misma pálida, fallecida, si Tom estaba corpóreo solo podía significar que ella había muerto, entonces sus miradas se encontraron, el alzo una varita que llevaba, que identifico como la suya, y cuando decidió defenderse, se percato que era "SU" varita la que unos momentos antes sujetaba fuertemente en su mano derecha, entonces por acto reflejo se cubrió el rostro cuando una luz de color verde salía de la varita

Escucho el hechizo…. Lo escucho

---------------------

**Neville**

Algo había explotado y su pánico aumento, llevo sus dos manos, sin soltar la varita a presionar sus tímpanos, no quería seguir escuchando, no quería seguir escuchando esos gritos desgarradores, pero los escuchaba, por mas que quisiera no hacerlo, los escuchaba, y no pedían piedad, eran de dolor, cierto… pero no pedían piedad, poco a poco fue liberando sus oídos.

Si ellos eran valientes, el también debía serlo, se los debía, su respiración aumento, los latidos de su corazón lo delatarían, aun tenia miedo, aun tenia pánico pero debía darse valor, con la mano que no sujetaba su varita empujo levemente la puerta, dejando entrar la luz, revelando la verdad, revelándolos a ellos, su padre y su madre tendidos en el piso, y frente a ellos tres encapuchados

Un nuevo sentimiento apareció en su interior, e impulsado por esa nueva sensación, quiso aventarse a ellos, quiso matarlos, quiso venganza….

Antes de que se pudiera mover, los encapuchados habían salido de su casa, les brindo una ultima mirada a sus padres y salio tras ellos, pero antes de cruzar el umbral los escucho….

---------------------

**Luna**

Exploto,… frente a ella… y se sintió petrificada, sus pies se quedaron amarrados a la fría hierba y sus ojos reflejaban las incesantes llamas que crepitaban y daban calor a su cuerpo, a si era como el granero había desaparecido, ahora lo recordaba, pero se quedo… inmóvil, no se podía mover.

Sabia que ella estaba adentro, lo sabia, la escucho gritar, ella gritaba y eso fue como un detonador, recupero la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y los movimientos de sus extremidades… entonces corrió, corrió hacia las llamas sin importarle nada, tenia que estar ahí… tenia que ayudarla

Pero antes de llegar escuchó algo que le helo la sangre….

---------------------

**Draco**

Si pudiera simplemente correr, esconderse, dejar de pensar, dejar de existir, aceptar con el mismo orgullo que su padre le muestra ahora esa prueba, esa iniciación… la iniciación para convertirse en algo igual a su padre, un asesino, un sirviente a las ordenes de Voldemort, el no fue criado para ser sirviente de nadie, en el corre la sangre de los Malfoy y la sangre de los Black, no podía ser de un linaje mas fino

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Parkinson se retorcía en el piso, por el dolor que le escocia en su brazo izquierdo, no podía ser auxiliada por nadie, por que eso seria una deshonra… el siguiente Balaze, seguido de Nott… Su turno se acercaba¿tendría el valor para negarse? Si lo hacia eso significaría la muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa para demostrarle a los demás lo que les sucede a los insensatos que se niegan a rendirle servicio al Señor Oscuro, a Lord Voldemort que uno a uno, con su varita marcaba como suyos, marcaba a sus futuros sirvientes como al ganado …

Ahora estaba frente a el, era su turno, era el ultimo, alguno de los mortifagos que estaban detrás de el, conjuro un hechizo con el que se daba termino a la ceremonia de iniciación

Lo escucho…

---------------------

**Susan**

Tuvo que agarrarse de la barandilla de las escaleras para no caer…. Los cristales de todas las ventanas en su casa, habían estallado esparciendo en todo el piso miles de cristales, el fuego de la chimenea se apago por las intensas ráfagas de viento que se colaron por las ventanas, todo era oscuridad y silencio hasta que…

-Jaa, ja, ja, jaaaa!

Una risa estridente y aterradora llena de satisfacción la hizo temblar, le impido moverse de su lugar…

-Era interrogatorio Bella – escucho que dijo alguien, eran dos mujeres

-No he podido evitarlo Cisy, esa entupida de Amelia iba a atacarme

-Bien tú te encargaras de informarle a nuestro señor

-Claro, además esto servirá para darles una lección a esos entupidos de la Orden del Fénix, sabrán que con nosotros no se juega

Las voces se escuchaban ahora lejanas, Susan tomo el valor de bajar los escalones que faltaban crujiendo bajo sus pies desnudos los vidrios que pisaba

Se encontró en la estancia de su casa, la cruel realidad, una realidad que no hace mucho se había suscitado, una realidad que se presento para ella mientras estaba en el colegio, una realidad que había pasado hacia solo un par de semanas. ¿Acaso había viajado en el tiempo?

-Noooooooo- se dijo a si misma en vos baja, mientras sus piernas se doblaban y terminaban de rodillas ¿por que estaba viendo eso?

Por que veía el rostro de su madre y su tía sin vida con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de la muerte que les llego sin aviso. Sus ojos se humedecieron, comenzó a llorar en silencio, preguntándose que hacia ahí, debía de estar en el colegio, no podía parar de llorar, no podía parar de ver a su madre y a su tía muertas

Entonces escuhó algo que le helo la sangre….

---------------------

MORSMORDRE!!!!!!!!

---------------------

Harry vio la marca tenebrosa sobre el Valle de Godric, era tarde… demasiado tarde. Pero siguió corriendo, quería venganza, quería matarlo….

---------------------

Hermione, salio del consultorio la respuesta a la pregunta que se acababa de hacer se ilumino en el cielo, en un verde estelar se encontraba la marca de Voldemort, era el quien había asesinado a sus padres…..no era una ilusión, seguía repitiéndose a si misma, sus padres están vivos ella lo sabe, y no permitirá jamás que nadie les haga daño

---------------------

Ron vio sobre los restos de la cueva la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca del que no debe ser nombrado, detrás de el se encontraba el mortífago el culpable, le aria pagar, por fin se pudo mover, y se acerco a su enemigo con la varita en alto y el corazón encendido

---------------------

Con cuidado abrió los ojos, claro que no necesitaba lanzarle el _Avada Kedavra_ si en realidad ya estaba muerta, si no la marca de su presencia, la marca que significaba que había asesinado, pero lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue una sorpresa que la dejo en Shook, ya no estaba mas en la cámara de los secretos, se encontraba ahora frente a su hogar, la madriguera y sobre esta la marca flotaba

Unas personas de túnicas negras y mascaras blancas abandonaba su casa, los habían asesinado, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con una sola idea en su mente….

---------------------

Cuando salio de la casa de sus padres, Neville vio en el cielo como si de estrellas se tratasen una figura tenebrosa, una calavera en color verde con una serpiente por lengua, ahora lo recordaba… lo recordaba

Frente a el estaban los encapuchados, quienes cubrían sus rostros, pero el los conocía, sobre todo el de ella, la que mas había disfrutado el torturar a sus padres y ahora quería hacerla sentir el mismo dolor.

---------------------

Sobre las incesantes llamas había una marca, una marca de la que creía solo había oído hablar, una marca que ahora sabia, había visto antes… la marca tenebrosa conjurada por un encapuchado que se ocultaba entre las sombras, los gritos habían cesado, justo antes de que el granero diera una ultima explosión, lanzándola hacia atrás, y reduciendo a nada lo poco que quedaba

Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, sus músculos estaban tensos, no se limpio el rostro, su vista se perdió en la espesura de ese bosque donde ahora estaba su objetivo… ella tenía un objetivo…

---------------------

Asesinar bajo sus ordenes, torturar y eliminar a los indeseables para el, sin importar su propio destino, asesinado a traición por los que se hacen llamar sus amigos, o en una fría celda de Azkaban con la compañía de un Dementor hasta el final de sus días, un destino que no escogió, un destino indeseable

Eso era lo que significaba esa marca en el cielo, esa marca en su brazo, esa marca en su destino …

-Nooooo!!!-Grito alejando su brazo de la varita de Tom Ryddle que lo miro con desprecio

-A no- respondió el señor oscuro en medio de una carcajada que elimino el silencio que se había provocado tras el grito del rubio – en ese caso Avada….

---------------------

No supo exactamente como se paro y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba fuera de su casa, su rostro que por momentos carecía de expresión alguna debido a la impresión de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver se lleno primero de terror, y después de… de comprensión, comprendió finalmente todo lo que había pasado, a lo lejos un par de figuras encapuchadas admiraban su verde obra sobre lo que era su casa, pero ella solo tenia la necesidad de permanecer al lado de su madre y su tía, regreso a su casa y cayo rendida de rodillas sintiéndose desesperadamente impotente de no haber podido hacer nada, pero que hacer si la muerte le había ganado la partido de un juego en el que siquiera participo

Pero había un juego en el que aun podía participar, su mirada se concentro en el marco de la puerta de su casa, se puso de pie y sujeto su varita como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos dejaron de crear lagrimas y decidida cruzo el umbral.

---------------------

Todos tenían un objetivo, un objetivo que fue interrumpido una ves mas con una luz que los hizo parar en seco y cubrirse los ojos…

Cuando los abrieron se encontraron nuevamente juntos, formando ahora un circulo perfecto, todos parecían en estado de Shook, con algunas heridas, sobre todo en los pies…

¿Era eso un indicador de que lo que vieron… lo que vivieron no fue solo una ilusión?

Todos estaban muy pálidos, demasiado…. Harry se tranquilizo de ver a casi todos a su lado, Ron agradeció en silencio que Ginny y Hermione estuvieran bien y casi todos los demás parecían pensar lo mismo. Draco por su parte deseaba irse de ese lugar

Parecían reaccionar, todos querían preguntar por los demás, si estaban bien, pero antes de que ninguna palabra fuera dicha las varitas que tenían fuertemente sujetas con sus manos levitaron por si solas, colocándose frente a ellos, que levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban

Justo detrás de las varitas de cada uno, había un arma, que levitaba frente a ellos….

Susan vio una lanza que se fundió con un caldero…

Draco tenia justo detrás de su varita un estuche de piel de alguna serpiente que contenía un juego de cuchillos, o dagas de diferentes tamaños todos con el emblema de Salazar Slytherin

A Luna le apareció un bastón casi del tamaño de su cuerpo, no podia identificar el material pero si el emblema de Helga Hufflempuff en el centro de este

Neville se encontró con una espada que todos nosotros ya conocemos, de rubíes y con el nombre de Godric Gryffindor en la hoja de la espada

Ginny admiraba un par de Sais de color plata (como los de Electra de Marvel)

Ron, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero estaba en forma de V y parecia tener filo como las espadas

Hermione veía frente a ella un arco de color plata con una flecha lista para ser lanzada y cuatro puntas que sobresalían del arco, las puntas y la flecha eran de un color rojo, rojo… como la sangre, como el fuego

Harry tenia ante el una espada que tenia también rubíes, acompañados por esmeraldas y algo que parecían mucho a diamantes, un escudo de armas estaba en el centro del mango de la espada

-A si que después de todo… todos fueron dignos

La voz de la profesora desvió todas las miradas al centro del círculo donde todos se encontraban, ella comenzó a caminar y a admirar las armas…

-¿Que fue lo que vimos?- pregunto Hermione mirándola directamente

-Lo que necesitaban ver, lo que Merlín necesitaba ver de ustedes, necesitaba ver sus corazones, conocer sus temores y sus capacidades, es esa la única razón de la que estén aquí ahora, en suelo sagrado…

-¿Pero fue real?- pregunto Susan-es decir… yo pise unos vidrios y mis pies sangran

-Como decía, es suelo sagrado y por eso están descalzos, fue una prueba impuesta por Merlín y si fue real o no solo ustedes lo saben

-Por que Merlín- quiso saber Luna

-Acaso estas son las armas de… de Merlín- Dijo Neville haciendo que todos volvieran su vista a las armas y a ella nuevamente

-……..- La profesora permaneció en silencio pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Donde es este lugar? – quiso saber Ron

-¿No lo reconocen?- pregunto con incredulidad, mientras con un movimiento de manos les invitaba a recorrer el lugar con su vista

-Stonehenge- dijo a secas Harry

- Imposible –dijo Hermione- No se puede salir del castillo

-Stonehenge fue creado por Merlín,-dijo ignorando a Hermione- con el único propósito de resguardar su más importante legado, algunas piedras provienen de Gales, esas piedras son cofres que han resguardado durante siglos estas armas. Estas y algunas otras… lo que vieron eran alucinaciones, pero eso no significa que no hayan sido verdad, algunos descubrieron un secreto que sus propias mentes les ocultaba por el miedo y terror que esa verdad les causaba- dijo mientras miraba a Luna y Neville- otras fueron sucesos que vendrán – miro a Draco- que pasaron – Miro a Susan y Harry – y sus miedos mas profundos – finalizo mientras miraba a Hermione, Ginny y Ron

-¿Eso significa que estas armas las creo Merlín? –pregunto Ginny

-No, por lo menos no todas, algunas fueron un regalo a Merlín o le fueron entregadas para que el las resguardara………la profesora Jacqueline comenzó a pasear en el circulo interior observando las armas, reconociéndolas -La lanza de de Lug, fusionada con los poderes del caldero del Dagda… interesante, no creí que alguna vez vería esta lanza, tengo entendido que nadie había sido digno de ella… Susan da un paso adelante

La chica obedeció, y al momento una S y una B se unieron en un circuló sellando la lanza, reconociendo a su nueva dueña, y justo después esta se convirtió en un as de luz que se incrusto como un rayo en la varita de la chica

-A estas las conozco, alguien solía contarme historias-dijo mientras una misteriosa sombra aparecía en sus ojos, solo Hermione, Harry y Draco que estaba frente a ella lo pudo observar- pertenecieron a Salazar Slytherin, creadas por Merlín, fueron un regalo para el cuando su pupilo se convirtió en maestro … Draco da un paso adelante

El chico Sly obedeció y le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Susan, sobre la piel de serpiente se borro la doble S y apareció una D y una M

-El bastón de Helga Hufflempuff. Un arma muy poderosa…Sirve mas que nada para la defensa, pero es excelente en el ataque… Luna da un paso al frente

Luna obedeció y en el centro del bastón donde se leía Helga Hufflempuf apareció una L y una L, también se unió a la varita de la Revenclaw

-Esta espada –ahora estaba frente a Neville, pero no lo veía a el-¿la reconoces Harry Potter?

-Si… es la espada de Godric Gryffindor –corroboro el ojiverde

-Si me dijeron que mataste un Basilisco con ella

-Pero estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore – repuso sin comprender como era que ahora estaba ahí

-No… estaba dentro del sombrero de Godric un portal hasta su resguardo que solo un verdadero Gryffindor podía tomar…un regalo mas de Merlín a su pupilo…Neville da un paso al frente

Neville obedeció, y en el lugar donde se rezaba Godric Gryffindor se leía ahora Neville Longbottom

-Tu eres una Weasley, cierto?- dijo colocándose frente a Ginny- la primera en muchas generaciones, destinada a grandes cosas, estos Sais tampoco han tenido dueño, antes que tu, los creo Merlín después de visitar el oriente… se podría decir que son su obra maestra su principal función es el ataque y si son bien usadas son mortales, es sorprendente que te hayan escogió … da un paso al frente

Ginny dio un paso al frente y en cada uno de los sais se dibujo una G y una W estos se fundieron en una sola luz y se introdujeron a la varita

-…Increíble otro Weasley, -el tono de su vos era despectivo, casi recordando a Malfoy o Snape, Draco curveo una delgada sonrisa en forma de apoyo-de ti si que he escuhado hablar, un gran agedretista y parece que también un buen guardián, el bumerang tampoco le ha pertenecido a nadie… también lo creó merlín se dice que trato de igualar el filo de Excalibur en este bumerang…Ron da un paso al frente

Ron paso al frente, el bumerang adquirió un extraño brillo mientras sus iniciales eran gravadas en la base de la V apareció una R y una W… a diferencia de los demás el bumerang tardo un poco mas en unirse a su varita, a la profesora le brillaron los ojos por ese hecho… se quedo un momento estudiando al pelirrojo, y entonces paso a la bruja siguiente

-Hermione Granger¿toda una Gryffindor cierto?...-la profesora no veía el arco, la miraba a ella directamente- pero con muchas aptitudes de Rowena Revenclaw…. Que tenemos aquí…. –dijo posando su vista finalmente en el arma-El Arco de los Cuatro Fénix

-Imposible – dijo la castaña mientras miraba incrédula el arco que tenia frente a ella

-Así que lo conoces- dijo la profesora con una media sonrisa- ¿que sabes de el?

-Era de Morgana de Le Fey Morgana, leí… yo leí que tenia cinco flechas que se regeneraban como los fénix, eran lanzadas y cuando llegaban a su objetivo, con una llama desaparecían y reaparecían en el arco, es por eso que no necesita carcaj (porta flechas)

-Le Fey Morgana… fue en su tiempo la primera discípula de Merlín, mucho antes que los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero su destino era mayor, en Avalon era sacerdotisa de la diosa Cerridwenn, ella le regalo a Avalon los primeros Fénix que estuvieron en este mundo, si… un regalo de los dioses. Estos Fénix le eran fieles a Morgana y sus tres hermanas. Después de la muerte de Arturo muchos la buscaron por que se lo llevo a Avalon todos creían que para terminar de matarlo, casi nadie lo sabe, pero en esa búsqueda comenzó la casería de las brujas, una casería que se extendería a América del Norte, en una ocasión se vio superada por Muggles y Magos, disfrazados entre muggles… querían destruirla, era muy poderosa, pero no era suficiente. Fue despojada de su varita y solo le quedaba un arco y cinco flechas… sus Fénix se sacrificaron, entregaron su poder y su esencia mágica a las flechas y al arco, Morgana lanzo las ultimas flechas que le quedaban y descubrió con sorpresa que estas regresaban al arco, después de cumplir su objetivo, los fénix le salvaron la vida. En su lecho de muerte Morgana le entrego el arco de los cuatro fénix a Merlín…. Para que no cayera en malas manos el arco solo ha escogido a una persona como legitima dueña después de Morgana … a Rowena Revenclaw y ahora parece haberte escogido a ti … Hermione da un paso al frente

La castaña dio un paso al frente y el arco brillo como el bumerang cuando las iniciales H y G se sumaron a la de RR al centro del arco. Pero permaneció levitando al lado de la varita de la castaña. La profesora se acerco

-Tómalo- le susurro

Hermione no quitaba su mirada del arco y lo tomo, sintió un gran poder emanar de el, y tuvo que usar autocontrol de su propia magia, como cuando meditaba al lado de Harry… era extraño, como un lazo que se formo y que jamás se rompería

-Pruébalo- repitió

-Nunca he…

-Cierra los ojos – le indico – Da media vuelta y siente el viento, encuentra su dirección… abre los ojos, busca un objetivo

Hermione vio al frente un pequeño bosque y escogió un árbol que se encontraba en las orillas

-Visualízalo…esta frente a ti- tomo las manos de Hermione y la guió a donde debía colocarlas…. Sujétalo con firmeza, vuelve a sentir el viento, ténsalo….no lo sueltes, vuelve a ver tu objetivo, el que esta visualizado en tu mente y cuando te sientas lista libera la flecha

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, y en su mente estaba el objetivo, su piel le indicaba la dirección del viento y por alguna razón se sintió segura… soltó la cuerda y escucho como la flecha rompía el viento y pasaba cerca de una de las piedras astillándola lo que reindicaba su filo, pero la flecha no se desvió de su camino y en segundos llegaba al objetivo… le había atinado, en su vida había tocado un arco y le había dado al dichoso árbol. Solo un instante permaneció la flecha intacta, y después fue consumida en una llamarada, el arco que ella sujetaba también comenzó a arder, por acto reflejo estuvo a punto de aventarlo, pero la profesora sujeto su mano

-No… no te quemaras – dijo

-Y a si fue, solo sintió el calor pero las llamas no le hicieron nada

-_Sorprendente…_.-dijo mentalmente sin demostrar en si su sorpresa- Ahora piensa en tu varita- dijo y Hermione la miro sin comprender… concéntrate en tu varita – volvió a decir

Hermione volvió su mirada atrás y miro su varita entonces sintió su arco brillar una ves mas y desvanecerse en su mano, se convirtió en luz al igual que las armas de antes y se fusiono a su varita

Todos miraban impresionados lo que acababa de suceder. La profesora no tomo mas importancia, no agrego nada mas y avanzo hacia la ultima arma, …. La analizo y dio varias vueltas parecía muy seria, meditaba algo una y otra ves aunque Harry no podía ver lo que era

-La espada mágica, aunque….-dudo y dirigió su mirada al mago- Harry da un paso al frente

El ojiverde lo hizo y en ese instante la espada brillo el escudo de armas que tenia fue suplantado por una H y una P junto a un rayo,…Un nuevo escudo protegido por un León en pos de lucha… pero las piedras que parecían diamantes y algunos rubíes desaparecieron quedando solo unos rubíes y las esmeraldas

_-Interesante…_-volvió a decir mentalmente cada ves se impresionaba mas, aunque no lo demostrara- Harry tómala

El ojiverde dio otro paso hasta quedar frente a la espada y al momento de tomarla el brillo desapareció, justo como había pasado con Hermione, solo que ahora entendía que ese brillo, esa magia había sido absorbida por su cuerpo, que ahora era parte de el, formando un vinculo invisible entre el y el arma que sostenía en su mano derecha

Solo una ves en su vida había blandido una espada, no tenia experiencia, pero al igual qua la espada de Godric Gryffindor esta era demasiado liviana y pesada a la ves,… era extraño

-¿Alguien sabe cual es esta espada?- pregunto a todos, esperando que alguien la hubiese reconocido

- el símbolo que tenia… el escudo de armas- dijo Hermione que al estar al lado de el se había percatado de ese detalle- era el de Camelot… y usted le llamo "la espada mágica"

-Excalibur- dijo Draco hablando por primera vez- imposible

-¿Por que seria imposible Draco?- pregunto la profesora

-Muchos querían su poder – el incluso la miraba con admiración…. Totalmente maravillado

-Cierto-la profesora regreso al centro, era momento de ampliar la historia-la casería que empezó con Morgana, no era por la dichosa muerte de Arturo, los muggles y los magos querían encontrar la espada, siempre fue la espada, su búsqueda acarreo mucha muerte y guerra en esa época… pero Excalibur le fue devuelta a Viviana cuando Morgana llevaba a Arturo hacia Avalon para curar sus heridas…

-¿La Dama del Lago?- pregunto Luna

-Si, así era como le llamaban… -Ella regreso frente al ojiverde mientras lo veía blandir con mayor gracia la espada a comparación con la noche que lo enfrento -Excalibur no fue hecha por Merlín, Excalibur fue un regalo de Cerridwenn, a su primera sacerdotisa, fue un legado de protección, pues Viviana debía protegerla hasta que Excalibur encontrara a su legitimo dueño, esta espada fue tomada por Merlín a base de engaños y entregada a Arturo con la promesa de un prospero reino, Camelot. Todo se cumplió, pero Arturo comprendió el precio que debió pagar, su muerte, y la caída de Camelot, así que le devolvió la espada a la única que debía protegerle…Hace cientos de años, aquí era un lago, el hogar de Viviana la tía de Morgana, y la primera Sacerdotisa de Cerridwenn, Merlín creó Chorea Gigantum ("danza de los gigantes"), para remedirse ante Viviana y ante Cerridwenn, para protegerla debió secar el lago… pues todos los que querían Excalibur buscaban a Viviana, La Dama Del Lago –una ves mas dirigió la mirada al mago que tenia enfrente -Harry Potter Excalibur es un arma en constante transformación, ligada a la vida y a la muerte eterna e invencible, y te ha escogido a ti como legitimo dueño después de cientos de años, talvez eres solo un paso hacia su verdadero dueño, talvez fue creada para ti, para ayudarte a cumplir con tu destino…- la profesora miraba ahora la varita de Harry -Ahora debes protegerla y resguardarla hasta que sus destinos se cumplan

Harry entendió las últimas palabras y se concentro en su varita, pensó en la espada siendo protegida por la pluma del fénix que canalizaba su magia, la espada volvió a brillar, se convirtió en un haz de luz y se unió a su varita

La profesora Jacqueline volvió al centro del circulo interno para que todos la escucharan con mas claridad- A partir de ahora ustedes aprenderán el uso de estas armas¿por que?… -la profesora dirigió su mirada al rubio-no debes menospreciar el poder que estas tienen Draco. A Voldemort le gusta mucho. Para el la época en que los magos y brujas no se escondían por lo que eran, la época dorada de nuestro mundo, cuando nosotros aconsejábamos a los muggles, cuando uno era amante de la magia negra no se ocultaba y luchaba para obtener el poder, y en esa época, el uso de la varita era casi nulo, la mayoría de los magos y brujas eran elementales, así que para dar mas emoción adoptaron las armas muggles, sus reglas y el honor que era blandirse en duelo con ellas.

Enfrentarse de cara a la muerte…. Los elementales ya no existen pero a el le encanta la idea de las armas…. Mas de las que están aquí, si el supiera que las tienen serian su blanco así que como recomendación no lo divulguen… será una sorpresa que le prepararemos. A partir de ahora después de las seis de la tarde entrenaremos todos los días, nos veremos en el mismo lugar y mas les vale que no los sigan –comenzó a observarlos a los ojos a todos- Lo que ha pasado hoy aquí… no puede salir de sus labios… si así fuese las armas los rechazaran y el destino de todos será incierto….

Una nueva luz, como la primera los envolvió y los regreso a Hogwarts, solo que ahora no estaban dentro del castillo, si no cerca del puente colgante en la colina donde se podía apreciar la cabaña de Hagrid aun formaban el circulo, dentro de las piedras que ahora eran menos… sus varitas regresaron a sus manos y se miraron con desconcierto por que no era de noche como todos esperaban… si no de día

-Son las ocho de la mañana-dijo la profesora- no querrán llegar tarde a sus clases

Todos se miraron aun sin entender bien lo que había pasado y salieron disparados en dirección al castillo

* * *

Que enredo, yo me hice bolas, de repente me perdía gacho, así que no los culpo si no lo captaron ….luego quite muchas cosas puse otras que siquiera tenia contempladas, en fin un capitulo totalmente inesperado pero que al final me gusto mucho el resultado… 

Tome muchas cosas del Ciclo Artúrico, Excalibur, Morgana, Merlín, Camelot y Avalon… claro Viviana y su lago y lo Luque con Cerridwenn y una pizca de Chorea Gigantum ("danza de los gigantes") lo que actualmente conocemos como Stonehenge y este fue el resultado…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓) **

San Luís Potosí, México

20/10/07 7:55pm


	20. Cap 19: Quidditch

**Capitulo 19: Quidditch**

_**La calma antes de la tormenta puede ser larga, tranquila… pero eso solo indica la fuerza de la naturaleza que esta por azotar la tierra… la paz antes de la guerra es igual, mientras mas larga sea, mientras mas tranquila sea… peor será la guerra …**_

**_LunaNis_**

-No puedo creerlo…- decía Ron al dejarse caer en el sofá de la sala común de los premios anuales

-¿Hermione tu sabes como paso?- pregunto abiertamente Harry pues por fin podían hablar sobre lo ocurrido sin que nadie los escuchara

-No lo se- dijo ella dejándose caer también en el sillón, en eso la puerta que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió y por esta entraron Neville y Ginny que también se dejaron caer en los sillones.

Todos parecían tener mas de una noche sin dormir que era realmente lo que llevaban… mientras cavilaban en su mente Harry se puso de pie y aun con la pereza mas grande del mundo desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Ron

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-No molestes Ron…

-No molesto-dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a su hermana- pero esto es la sala de ¡LOS PREMIOS ANUALES!

Neville y yo somos prefectos, te recuerdo ¡QUE NOS SABEMOS LA CONRTASEÑA! – grito ella en respuesta a su hermano – además tenemos curiosidad por lo que paso anoche

-Bueno – admitió Ron- yo también tengo curiosidad y de un momento a otro los dos pelirrojos miraron a Hermione, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo

-Tengo mucho sueño….-dijo Neville hablando por primera ves y ahora lo veían a el

-Eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación con el uniforme de Quidditch y su saeta de fuego que dejo recargada en uno de los sillones- yo sentí que duramos muy poco…- pero salimos de donde quiera que hayamos estado hasta el otro día

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que estuvimos en trance. – Comenzó Hermione a explicar- lo que vimos, lo vimos mientras estábamos en estado inconciente

-Pero, tenemos cicatrices,-dijo Ron- Susan tenia cortes en sus pies, y ella dijo que había pisado vidrios y yo pise… guag!! Solo de acordarme – finalizo con una enorme mueca de asco

-Supongo que por la magia, era como real, pero nunca lo fue…vimos nuestros mas grandes miedos y los secretos que mas celosamente guardamos

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento recordando esas imágenes, tan individuales en cada uno, y un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas como si una brisa inexistente hubiera entrado por la ventana sin ser invitada

-Lo que si no entiendo es…. que demonios hacia Malfoy ahí – dijo de repente Ron rompiendo el silencio que los había rodeado- si esa profesora no quiere que Quien- Ustedes- Saben sepa lo de las armas, creo que empezó por el pie izquierdo, talvez deberíamos decirle que ese es hijo de mortifagos, aunque posiblemente ya sea muy tarde su papi ya lo sepa, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que Quien- Ustedes- Saben se entere

-Para que el portal de los fundadores se abriera…

-Necesitaba a alguien de cada casa – complemento Harry recordando las palabras de su amiga

-Pues se entiende Susan… pero ¿por que Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny que tampoco le agradaba la idea del todo.

A decir verdad ningún slytherin hubiera sido aceptado para ellos, pues la mayoría eran hijos de mortifagos o futuros mortifagos. En el último de los casos, no tomarían partido durante la guerra

-Sus razones tendrá-dijo finalmente Hermione- ella sabe mucho… talvez demasiado

-Era como si no le temiera a Voldemort – dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en la chimenea. Todos asintieron en silencio

-Solo el profesor Dumbledore y tú dicen su nombre sin miedo, sin titubear- dijo Hermione – y desde la clase, ella lo llamo igual, sin temor

-También llamo Snape a Snape – dijo Ron totalmente serio

-Que raro – dijo Ginny ganándose una severa mirada de su hermano

-Pero después se corrigió y lo llamo Profesor Snape – dijo Neville recordando a que se refería Ron

-Lo conoce- reflexiono Hermione- lo conoce íntimamente… como amiga o

-Como mortifaga – complemento Harry comprendiendo lo que Hermione quería decir mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón justo frente a ella

-Si – confirmo ella

-Entonces- dijo Ginny mirándolos a todos- ¿debemos confiar en ella o no?

-No – refuto Harry- por lo menos hasta saber bien quien es ella

-¿Eso significa que no iremos esta noche?- pregunto Neville

-Sobre eso- interrumpió Ginny – después de la clase nos dijo a Luna y a mi que les avisáramos que hoy no, por el partido y… por que Luna y yo nos quedamos dormidas durante la clase – dijo con una tímida sonrisa que expresaba vergüenza

-¿Y mañana?- pregunto Neville queriendo establecer un punto

-Mientras estemos todos, no creo que haya problema – dijo Hermione

-Pero procuren no tener encuentros a solas con ella – dijo Harry – y avísenle a los demás

-¿Y que hacemos con Malfoy? – pregunto Ron

-Ya veremos – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, Ginny ahogo un grito, se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor

-Nos vemos en los vestidores- le dijo Harry antes de que la chica desapareciera – diles a los demás

-Si – dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta

-Yo te alcanzo – dijo Ron que también se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio

-Nos vemos después- dijo Neville a modo de despido y también se puso de pie- Suerte en el partido

-Gracias- respondió Harry

-¿Tu que crees Harry?- pregunto Hermione cuando los dos se quedaron solos, poniéndose también de pie

-Creo que el pasado de la maestra Jacqueline Gautier es interesante y apuesto a que todo un misterio

-Yo también- Hermione frunció el seño y agrego- y no confió nada en ella

-¿Pero?... –pregunto Harry adivinando que ella tenia algo atorado en la punta de la lengua

-Pero… las armas son reales Harry, -Hermione encaro a su amigo sin dejar de mostrarse ocupada-y nos las dio… bueno los fundadores nos las dieron, pero si no fuera por que ella nos llevo al portal…

-No las tendríamos –concluyo el ojiverde

-Debemos tener cuidado- dijo ella

-Si dumbledore confía en ella –refuto Harry -por algo será

-Pero… -agrego la castaña

-No confías en ella-concluyo el mientras ella lo confirmaba negando con la cabeza – hablare con Dumbledore después del partido

-Y yo iré a la biblioteca – Harry se rió por lo que ella dijo- no te burles, si fue alumna del colegio lo averiguare

-Bien- dijo el sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios – ¿nos vemos después?

-Si – dijo ella sonriendo también – Suerte en el partido, ganaran

-Ganaremos el equipo es de Gryffindor –dijo el

Y entonces el silencio se apodero de ambos, que no dejaban de sonreírse, estaban demasiado cerca, no sabían en que momento se habían acercado tanto, pero no tenían intensiones de alejarse…

El podía ver sus ojos, castaños, y no eran muy cafés, eran claros casi miel… nunca había visto ese detalle y ese lunar en su mejilla, no se distinguía a lo lejos, pero así de cerca era totalmente visible, igual que las pecas alrededor de su nariz y sus labios de un rosa, como una fresa que invita a probar su sabor, pero que esta seguro que a diferencia de la fresa este no será acido, aunque la única manera de averiguarlo seria…

Ella estaba nerviosa, sentía que sus piernas temblaban pero no tenia intención de moverse, o talvez era que no podría hacerlo de haberlo querido, no podía quitar su vista de los verdes ojos de su amigo, eran como esmeraldas, muy intensos, y casi estaba segura de poder leer en ellos… pero una pequeña mirada en sus labios la hizo divagar en sus pensamientos, de repente se pregunto ¿que seria besarlos?…

-¿Todavía estas aquí?

Ron había aparecido por la puerta y las piernas de los dos parecieron reaccionar, se alejaron rápidamente, ella dio la vuelta para salir e ir a la biblioteca

-Si –respondió Harry mientras tomaba su escoba

-Que bien, así no me voy solo- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –¿Hermione a donde vas?

-A la biblioteca – dijo ella antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

-¿A la biblioteca?- miro a Harry pero el ojiverde solo atino a encogerse de hombros - ¿Cómo puede ir a la biblioteca ahora? –Volvió a preguntar mientras juntos subían a la punta de la torre – que aquí no hay suficientes libros –dijo mientras veía la biblioteca que tenían ahí mismo -¿le recordaste que teníamos un partido?

Pero Harry ya no respondió, solo pensaba en esos ojos miel y ese lunar que había descubierto en ella. Los dos salieron volando por el balcón montados en sus escobas

-------------------------------------

Acababa de terminar la ultima clase de la mañana… la clase para los de primer año… eran tan pequeños y no pudo evitar, que su mente viajara a su primer año, y como DCAO era su materia favorita desde el primer día… que ironía

Dejo a un lado los pergaminos en blanco que simulaban anotaciones para su clase y saco del cajón superior un ungüento, su mano derecha estaba vendada…

**Flash Back**

_Solo un instante permaneció la flecha intacta, y después fue consumida en una llamarada, el arco que ella sujetaba también comenzó a arder, por acto reflejo estuvo a punto de aventarlo, pero la profesora sujeto su mano _

_-No… no te quemaras – dijo _

_-Y a si fue, solo sintió el calor pero las llamas no le hicieron nada _

_- Sorprendente….-dijo mentalmente_

**Flash Back End **

Ella era una intrusa para el arco, era por eso que ella si se había quemado…. Poco a poco y con cuidado retiro la venda para dejar a la vista la piel que ya no lucia tan roja, el ungüento que Severus le había dado si servia … _siempre fue el mejor en Pociones_, -pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-con cuidado masajeo su lesión refrescándola con la pomada

Aun estaba sorprendida por el resultado que obtuvo durante la noche… nunca se imagino que esas armas los escogieran, ella sabia que no eran cualquier arma, algunas de ellas nunca antes habían escogido dueño y otras simplemente regresaron a sus dueños… sus dudas se despejaban, ahora estaba 90 segura de que era ella… pero ese 10 aún tenia que confirmarlo. Dumbledore nunca se lo diría

Por ese día las clases de la tarde estarían suspendidas, volvió a acomodarse la venda y salio del aula en dirección al campo de Quidditch donde ya estaría toda la escuela lista para el primer partido, Gryffindor contra Humplepuff

-----------------------------------

-Hola a todos ustedes en esta calurosa tarde, tengo el honor de narrar el primer partido de Quidditch de este año… mi nombre es Geoffrey Hooper y hoy se enfrentaran GRYFFINDOR VS. HUMPLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!

El estadio estallo en aplausos y vítores por parte de ambos bandos mientras en el vestidor el capitán daba las últimas instrucciones….

-Jueguen lo mejor que puedan, -decía caminando de un lado a otro, sin poder contener los nervios -durante el entrenamiento se acoplaron muy bien, así que mientras hagan su mejor esfuerzo ganaremos…

Todos aplaudieron a pesar de los nervios, incluidos los del capitán, sumados a la falta de sueño, y aparte de el sabia que Ginny y Ron estaban en igualdad de condiciones así que si perdían el partido no le sorprendería, aunque era horrible la sensación de inaugurarse como capitán perdiendo el partido que ahora por circunstancias especiales era de eliminación directa, es decir, si perdía se olvidaba de la copa…

-Ahora a sus lugares – dijo pero detuvo a Ron –En Hufflepuff están mas en desventaja, todos son nuevos, excepto Zacharias Smith, aun así el entrenamiento… Ron trata de parar todo lo que puedas, y yo buscare la Snitch

-Claro- dijo el con firmeza antes ahogar un sollozo de sueño mientras se colocaba en su lugar en la formación

Harry se coloco al frente de todos…

-Bien, suerte a todos – dijo antes de que la cortina se abriera y todos se elevaran con un golpe seco

-Y AQUÍ ESTA EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR!!!!!! Estrenando capitán, el mejor buscador de Hogwarts ¡Harry Potter!, seguido por Ronald Weasley que resguarda los aros, y los cazadores: Deniss Creevey!!!!, Euan Abercombie!!!!, la Chica Weasley!!! ; y los golpeadores Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper ….Ahora salen los Hufflepuff's!!! También estrenando capitán el cazador Zacharias Smith, seguido por Owen Cauldwell, Eleanor Branstone que también son cazadores; los golpeadores: Stebbins y Sunmers; Rose Zeller que se encargara de buscar la Snitch y el guardián Wayne Hopkins ……….Todo el equipo de Humplepuff es casi nuevo, y contando que ambos equipos estrenan jugadores y solo tuvieron un día para entrenar, no me sorprendería dormir durante el partido

-Geoffrey!!- lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall que estaba sentada como siempre justo detrás del narrador

-Es para que no extrañe a Lee, profesora…. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Y AQUÍ VIENEN!!!... Los capitanes al centro, reciben instrucciones de la señora Hooch y ambos se dan la mano, que fraternales, POTTER REGRESA A SU POCISION Y ES SUSTITUIDO AL CENTRO POR LA CHICA WEASLEY!!! Recordemos que el año pasado Weasley sustituyo a Potter en el puesto de Buscador, veremos ahora como es de Cazadora… La señora Hooch libera la Snitch que pasa por ambos buscadores que la miran para no perderla de vista, las Bludger son liberadas y lanza la QUAFLE Y EL PARTIDO COMIENZA!!!

El estadio se lleno de estruendo, Harry extrañaba eso, sin querer volteo a ver su mano donde aun se podía leer claramente "No debo decir mentiras"… Dio varios recorridos al campo pero no había señales de la Snitch que perdió de vista cuando una bludger paso cerca de el teniendo que evitarla, Rose la buscadora de Humplepuff no lo perdía de vista, ella era nueva… pero no se debía confiar el no estaba en sus mejores días, el sueño comenzaba a ser cada ves mas intenso, se reprimió a si mismo enfocándose en el campo, Ginny y Dennis no lo hacían nada mal, desde el entrenamiento los dos se habían acoplado muy bien

……….. Y ANOTAN!!! GRYFFINDOR 10 HUMPLEPUFF 0, que mancuerna han hecho CREEVEY Y WEASLEY!!! Ahora SMITH LLEVA LA QUAFLE LA PASA A CAULDWELL QUE LA REGRESA A SMITH Y ANOTACION, paso limpiamente por el aro IZQUIERDO, el guardián PARECE DORMIDO, CUALQUIERA HUBIERA PODIDO PARAR ESA QUAFLE….

Eso solamente podría poner nervioso a Ron, el se tenia que concentrar… dirigió su mirada a la parte baja del campo, donde la Snitch solía esconderse, y nada, dio mas vueltas, los ojos le ardían a causa del sol y eso le molestaba, seguramente si estuviera al cien podría haberla visto ya, paso cerca de las gradas y su mirada se dirigió a Hermione, que estaba junto a Luna, las dos parecían igual o mas cansadas y aun así habían ido a echarles porras no podía defraudarlas

…..CON ESTA ANOTACION GRIFFYNDOR 50 HUMPLEPUFF 60 … VAMOS GRYFFINDOR!!!

-Geoffrey

……..SI, SI también Humplepuff!!, WEASLEY LLEVA LA QUAFLE, PERO SUNMERS LE LANZA UNA BLUDGER QUE NO LOGRA EVITAR!!! SMITH RECUPERA LA QUAFLE VA A LOS AROS, …..ANOTACION EN EL ARO CENTRAL, DESPIERTA YA WEASLEY….

Rayos maldijo por lo bajo, esperaba que Ron no estuviera nervioso o el marcador se volvería en su contra, aunque lograra atrapar la Snitch y entonces Rose que volaba en el lado contrario al campo se lanzo con gran velocidad… no perdiendo tiempo se alineo con el mango de su Saeta de Fuego para obtener velocidad y alcanzarla

Y LOS BUSCADORES PARECE QUE ENCONTRARON LA SNITCH, POTTER ESTA MUY LEJOS, PERO LOGRA ALCANZAR A ZELLER …

Los dos giraron a la derecha, y entonces la vio, la diminuta y escurridiza pelotita dorada bajo al ras del campo, los dos la siguieron en un vuelo en picada, avanzaban y súbitamente la Snitch giro para arriba, los dos remontaron el vuelo, pero Zacharias se cruzo y estuvieron a punto de estrellarse

ESO ESTUVO MUY CERCA, SMITH PERDIO LA CUAFLE, LA RECUPERA WEASLEY LA PASA A ABERCROMBIE, LA LANZA…. NOOOO HOPKINS LA ATRAPA Y LA LANZA RAPIDAMENTE A BRANSTONE QUE VA DIRECTO A LA LOS AROS DE GRIFFYNDOR….

Por evadir a Zacharias, perdió la Snitch, afortunadamente Rose también, volvió a su vuelo en círculos, recorriendo el campo para poder verla…

……..ANOTACION DE CREAVEY!!! GRYFFINDOR 90 HIMPLEUFF 120

-Rayos- la tenía que encontrar, se elevo un poco más para tener mejor visión y entonces la molestia en sus ojos desapareció y pudo verla…. Estaba justo en medio del campo, hizo como que volaba en círculos Rose estaba muy cerca y si se percataba la tomaría antes que el… se acerco-_solo un poco mas_- se dijo y entonces vio la oportunidad, se lanzo en picada, se dio cuenta que Rose lo vio, volaba muy cerca de el, acelero y estiro su mano, una Quaffle se acercaba a toda velocidad a el pero Andrew interrumpió su trayecto lanzándola a Zacharias que se acercaba a Ron…. Cerro su mano, pudo sentir la pelotita en sus manos y alzo la mano

POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH, LA TIENE GRYFFINDOR GANA!!! 250 A 120 DE HUMPLEPUFF!!!! RECORDEMOS QUE ESTE AÑO ES ELIMINACION DIRECTA, GRYFFINDOR ESPERA A SU RIVAL EN EL PARTIDO QUE SE CELEBRARA ESTE VIERNES ENTRE SLYTHERYN Y REVENCLAW!!!! GRYFFINDOR PASA A LA FINAL, VAMOS POR LA COPA!!!!

-----------------------------------

-Algodón de Azúcar- dijo a una enorme gárgola que se movió para dar paso a una escalera por la que descendía una bruja de cabellera negra y ojos azules lo miraba sin intención de moverse para cederle el paso

-Harry – dijo tuteando a su alumno y con una curveada sonrisa en los labios- si buscas al profesor Dumbledore, el no esta

-Usted no estaría aquí adentro de no ser así- razono el ojiverde

-Cierto- dijo ella mientras salía de las escaleras y la gárgola se colocaba en su lugar- tuvo que salir al ministerio, así que será mejor que vallas a la sala común de Gryffindor seguramente el festejo ya comenzó- dijo pero Harry no se movió de su lugar mientras ella daba media vuelta para retirarse – y dile a Hermione que no me encontrara en la lista de libros prestados de la biblioteca

Harry comenzó su camino a la torre de Gryffindor mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente, era como si la nueva profesora pudiera leer su mente sin utilizar legemerancia, el misterio que rodeaba a la mujer comenzaba a atosigarlo y si no se controlaba se convertiría en una obsesión y sabia que no debía obsesionarse con eso… las respuestas llegarían, no sabia en cuanto tiempo, pero si que llegarían.

Justo pasaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda cuando decidió ir mejor a dormir, pues el sueño era demasiado, pero en ese momento el retrato se movió y a través de el salio una chica castaña. El sueño se esfumo por ese momento

-Te estaba buscando Harry- dijo ella en cuanto lo miro

-Déjame adivinar…-dijo el interrumpiéndola- No encontraste nada

La chica solo negó con la cabeza

-------------------------------------

La oscuridad de la habitación era relajante, le permitía pensar con tranquilidad mientras sus súbditos esperaban por nuevas ordenes, por el siguiente paso…

-El ministerio de magia sabe de mi regreso,-dijo después de unos minutos de apremiante silencio- no tiene caso seguirlo postergando…

-Mi señor no sabe lo ansiosa que estoy… - dijo bellatrix que lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos fríos

-Bien Bella por que no preparas la diversión – cedió Voldemort poniéndose de pie

-Si… Mi señor… -Bellatrix también se había puesto de pie para marcharse-será un honor

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-Pregunto Voldemort con una enorme sonrisa esa mortifaga siempre lo sorprendía

-Ya lo creo mi señor… ya lo creo

-Disculpe mi Lord, -interrumpió un mortífago enmascarado-el vampiro… Master Damian Windsor solicita audiencia con usted

-Bien, retírense… -dijo voldemort a sus súbditos que permanecían en silencio -y Bellatrix mantenme informado

-Si mi señor…

Los mortifagos desaparecieron ante sus ojos, mientras el regresaba a su asiento… y esperaba la llegada de su visita…. Las puertas frente a el se abrieron de par en par y por estas paso un hombre de elegante postura y rostro pálido que avanzo a paso lento pero seguro ante el trono del Lord

-Nuestro señor no tiene deseos de participar en esta guerra- dijo cuando se postro ante el

-Eso es una lastima, -Lord Voldemort decía con indiferencia-les ofrecía la venganza en bandeja de plata

-He dicho que nuestro señor no desea participar en esta guerra –agrego el vampiro al ponerse de pie-y algunos están de acuerdo con el, pero no todos –finalizo con una leve sonrisa

Sabia decisión –dijo Lord Voldemort satisfecho por que por lo menos algunos vampiros se unirían a sus filas… el momento se acercaba estaba cada ves mas cerca….

----------------------------------------------

El festejo en la sala común, por la gran victoria de Gryffindor esa noche duro hasta la madrugada, sin importar que al siguiente día tuvieran clases… los Sortilegios Weasley hicieron su presencia, provocando un sin fin de risas y admiración sobre todo en los magifuegos… todos los Sortilegios llegaron vía lechuzas cuando arribaron a la sala común, un regalo de dos ex Gryffindor y golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch…

Todo un gran festejo, excepto talvez que cuatro de los Gryffindor's no festejaron, apenas ingresaron a sus salas comunes y se dirigieron a sus camas al igual que una Revenclaw, una Humplepuff y un Slytherin… el sueño era demasiado para festejar, por muchas ganas que tuvieran…

Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter disfrutaban de la comodidad y confort de sus camas en un mundo muy alejado a la realidad. En un mundo de sueños, disfrutando, talvez, de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que el mal que los rodea los obligue a encarar la realidad de la guerra de una manera que jamás se imaginaron…

Pero no todos sueñan dormidos, algunos lo hacen despiertos… moviendo los hilos de su destino encaminándolo a una victoria soñada y hasta ahora jamás alcanzada

-Pronto Nagini… pronto

------------------

* * *

hOlA: 

POR DIOS ESCRIBI QUIDDITCH!, Es la primera ves que lo hago, así que no me molestaran los tomatazos, ahora se por que a J.K. no le gusta escribirlo… en fin como ella dice, "hay que complacer a los fanáticos de este deporte". El nuevo narrador, es Geoffrey Hooper, el es de Gryffindor, no se si lo recuerdan pero intento conseguir el puesto de guardián, es el que se hubiera quedado con el puesto, en lugar de Ron, pero Angelina lo rechazo por ser un quejica, (¿será pariente lejano de S.Snape?) por eso a pesar de ser Gryffindor, pues no le hecho porras a Ron

Vieron a Harry y Hermione…. Ronald Weasley si que sabe ser inoportuno… ¿que habría pasado de no haber interrumpido?...

**Saiyury 11** aqui te dejo la actualizacion

**akNy **Bienvenida a mi historia, espero no defraudarte, y gracias por el rr. no olvides el de este chap ok?

En fin… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓**

21/12/07 2:10pm


	21. Cap 20: Enredos y mas Enredos

**Capitulo 20: Enredos Y Mas Enredos¿Por Que Todo Tiene Que Ser Tan Difícil?**

* * *

_**Solo por poner miedo en nuestros corazones y sembrar pánico en nuestras comunidades los mortifagos atacan a los inocentes. Solo talvez por que se cruzaron en su camino, Mortifagos a punta de varitas, o a punta de Pistolas o Bombas…arrebatan vidas a diestra y siniestra. **_

_**Esos mortifagos muggles, asesinos a sueldo que por dinero u órdenes de alguien e incluso falsos ideales justificando sus actos en nombre de un dios, cimbran el terror en el mundo…**_

_**No dejemos a esos mortifagos ganar, esta guerra es de todos y esta en nosotros no dejarnos intimidar**_

* * *

-Mama y… ¿mañana me complan la escoba?- preguntaba un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años mientras se acomodaba su pijama con ayuda de su mama

-No lo se Alex, -refutaba ella un tanto seria-todo depende de las calificaciones que saques, mañana nos enteraremos

-Pelo me fue muy bien mama…-dijo efusivamente el niño mientras entraba a la cama lanzándose un magistral clavado- estudie muchísimo y cuando este en Hogwalts voy a sel el mejor mago del mundo y selé cazadol en el equipo de Glyffindor y ganalemos con las anotaciones que hagamos… pol eso Quelo mi escoba pala plactical

-Lo se Alex, -dijo ella sonreído al fin imaginándose a su pequeño con el uniforme del colegio y con el del equipo de Quidditch-ahora debes dormir, mañana tienes clases

-Y me complalas mi escoba…

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

-¿Que fue eso mami? –pregunto el niño saliendo de la cama para abrazar a su mama pues se había asustado, toda su casa había temblado por el estruendo

-No lo se cariño,-ella temblaba imaginándose lo peor- por favor espera aquí y no salgas –dijo mientras disolvía el abrazo

-No mami tengo miedo

-Espera aquí Alex – dijo la mujer por fin saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de si,

-LUCY!!!- una vos en la planta baja le llamo… era su esposo

-Anthony ¿que sucede?

-Son mortifagos,-dijo el al pie de las escaleras- están en casa de los Rice… toma a Alex y váyanse, aparezcan con tu madre- dijo el con la intención de salir a ayudar

-No te puedo dejar aquí – ella refuto pensando en que no se iría sin el

-Saca a Alex de AQUÍ!!!!- finalizo el mientras corría a la puerta de su casa y aplicaba un hechizo –VIENEN PARA ACA!!!!

Ella comprendió que su prioridad era su pequeño, regreso escaleras arriba y entro en la habitación del pequeño

-¿Que es mami? – Quiso saber el inmediatamente, estaba llorando por que estaba muy asustado

-¡Ven aquí bebe!- llamo su madre mientras tomaba un calcetín y conjuraba algo en el- recuerdas¿recuerdas como es usar un trasladador? Lo usamos hace un mes… ¿recuerdas?

-Si mami

-Ok te vas a ir a casa de tus abuelos y esperaras a que valla a recogerte- dijo ella poniendo el calcetín en su manita

-Pelo no me quielo il sin ti… -el pequeño comenzó a llorar mas asustado-¿y mi papi?

-Me quedare con tu papi ok, tienes que obedecer – dijo ella con la vos entrecortada

-¿Puede il Teddy?

-Claro que puede ir Teddy- la mujer abrazo a su hijo…- te amo muchísimo y tu papi también, nunca lo olvides

-Mami….

-Cierra los ojos

La mujer vio como su pequeño desaparecía y una lagrima salía de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla, -vas a ser un gran cazador-tomando valor sujeto su varita con fuerza y regreso a la planta baja donde podía escuchar explosiones y gritos de dolor

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- dijo Anthony su marido sujetándose el brazo derecho que estaba mutilado pero soportando el dolor, y manteniéndose firme

-Claro que no… -dijo la mortifaga-no has escuchado de mis Crucios… a los Longbottom les gustaron….

-Bellatrix- dijo el un tanto sorprendido – claro si eres la sirvienta mas fiel

-_Crucio!!_-dijo la mortifaga, el hombre solo atino a retorcerse en el piso por el dolor, pero no suplicaba…

-_Avada Kedavra!!_

El rayo verde había salido de las escaleras y le dio a uno de los mortifagos, rápidamente pudo contar a seis, y en las casas aledañas también había explosiones… era un ataque a toda la comunidad

_-Expeliarmus_!!- otro de los mortifagos trato de desarmarla pero evadió el rayo por muy poco

-L…Lucy – dijo el hombre que estaba en el piso- V…vete

-Largo de mi casa!!!!-dijo con la vos decidida a pesar de saber que tenía la batalla perdida, eran demasiados en su contra

-Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿crees que tienes oportunidad? – pregunto otro de los enmascarados

-Claro que no, pero por lo menos uno mas ira con migo… _Avada Kedavra_!!– volvió a apuntar en contra de la mortifaga que había torturado a su marido, pero esta evadió el rayo y dio directamente a otro encapuchado que estaba detrás de ella…

_-Everte__ Statum!!_- dijo la mortifaga derribando a Lucy y acercándose a ella – _Expeliarrmus!!_- dijo para desarmarla y la lanzo al lado de su marido

-Anthony- se lamento al ver lo mal que estaba y lo sujeto fuertemente de su mano izquierda

-¿Alex?- pregunto el mago

-Se fue-dijo ella con una sonrisa de resignación

-Debiste haberte ido – el también sonrió

-No podía dejarte…-ella lo beso - hasta la muerte-susurro

-Hasta la muerte- confirmo el

-Que conmovedora escena, -dijo Bellatrix mientras se acercaba, el resto de los mortifagos irrumpieron en carcajadas-me harán vomitar, pero déjenme cumplir con su deseo _Avada Kedavra!!_ – el rayo los golpeo a ambos que quedaron tendidos en el piso, uno al lado de otro

-Ya llegaron –dijo uno de los mortifagos que miraba por la ventana

-Rayos- se lamento Bellatrix- por que tienen que arruinar la diversión… Bellatrix rompió el vidrio con un movimiento de varita y vio en la calle a los Aurores del ministerio –_Morsmordre_- apunto al cielo y su marca se unió a seis mas- Vamonos- ordeno y todos desaparecieron

----------------------------------------

_**Ataque a la comunidad mágica de Colchester**_

_En la pasada noche un grupo de Mortifagos atacaron la comunidad de Colchester donde habitaban varias familias de magos entre muggles y esquibs, esta redacción lamenta informar que no hubo sobrevivientes, marcando así la primer gran masacre que se presenta desde el regreso de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Entre los fallecidos figuran los aurores __Alison__ y Marcus Rice, y también Lucy y Anthony Morrison. El ministerio ha declarado que para poder seguir con las investigaciones correspondientes no pueden hacer declaraciones. Sin embargo Rose Mytek __vocero__ del Ministro Cornelius Funge ha declarado la importancia en que la comunidad lea los panfletos de seguridad anteriormente repartidos, y si no tienen posesión de estos les recordamos que el ministerio los proporciona de forma gratuita y …_

-Ya se habían tardado

-Ron- reprendió Ginny

El comedor estaba lleno de los mormullos que todos dedicaban a la nota principal que esa mañana apareció en el profeta…a pesar de ser ya la hora de la comida la sorpresa que esa mañana los había recibido no había cesado, todos parecían querer comentar al respecto, todos excepto un chico de verde mirada que permanecía en silencio mientras su atención se perdía en la fotografía que acompañaba la nota donde se podían ver dos familias: la primera compuesta por el padre, la madre y tres pequeños, el mayor seguramente de unos nueve años… y la segunda era otro matrimonio que cargaba en brazos a un pequeño que seguramente no pasaba de los cinco años, siendo esta ultima la que se repetía una y otra ves en su mente, sin poder evitar sentir esa nostalgia por lo parecido, una mama, un papa, y un pequeño, otra familia destruida por esa maldita guerra; y una chica de cabello castaño y seño fruncido que no dejaba de mirar al chico de verde mirada imaginando… no, sabiendo con certeza lo que pasaba en la mente de el…

-Harry…

Llamaba por tercera ves una chica que logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos y despegar su mirada de el diario y encontrarse en una cabellera pelirroja que lo miraba preocupadamente

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto cuando por fin estuvo en la realidad

-¿quería saber si hoy habría reunión?- dijo ella y bajo un poco la vos acercándose mas al chico- todos me lo han preguntado

Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con la vista que mirara a la mesa de los profesores. Harry despego su mirada de ella y la concentro en la mesa donde Dumbledore también parecía estar demasiado serio mientras Severus Snape le susurraba cosas y Minerva McGonagall negaba efusivamente… al lado de esta Jacqueline Gautier, le dirigía a el directamente una fría mirada

-No lo se- respondió finalmente después de un par de minutos cuando comprendió a lo que se refería Hermione, pues no sabían si tendrían sus "clases privadas" con la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras –Solo diles que tengan su dinero a la mano- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y sin despedirse ni decir nada mas salía por las puertas del comedor

-----------------------------

En las penumbras de una habitación se festejaba el éxito de una misión…

-¿Te divertiste Bella?

-Si mi Lord, aunque-respondió una bruja que estaba arrodillada frente al trono de su maestro-… los malditos aurores llegaron y arruinaron mi fiesta

-Pero el propósito se cumplió, estoy satisfecho con los resultados

-Si mi Lord me lo permite, -dijo con un brillo en la mirada-organizare otra fiesta

-No por el momento Bellatrix, -voldemort se puso de pie y comenzó a dar unos pasos-tenemos que desquiciar al ministerio y si descansamos un poco, eso los volverá locos- finalizo con una fría sonrisa, tenia que irse con cuidado, hasta obtener lo que deseaba

-Pero mi señor- trato de refutar la mortifaga

-¿Cuestionas mi autoridad?- pregunto desafiante Voldemort mientras detenía sus pasos y la enfrentaba

-No mi señor, claro que no…-dijo mientras bajaba la vista, no era digna de mirarlo directamente- discúlpeme…

-Sin embargo- dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su trono- tengo una tarea especial para ti

La mirada en la mortifaga se ilumino mientras se ponía de pie y se le iluminaba la mirada…

-Viajaras a América –dijo al mismo tiempo que su serpiente se enroscaba en la silla y le siseaba algo al oído-y te encargaras de marcar a los nuevos mortifagos

-Eso es todo un honor mi lord

-Quiero que me informes de Travers… -agrego mientras miraba a su serpiente -Nagini cree que posiblemente desee traicionarme

-¿Como señor?- Bellatrix no comprendió muy bien

-Creo que el se cree el Lord de Estados Unidos… debes recordarle quien manda…

-Si mi Lord, Travers lo recordara toda su miserable vida… -dijo con su mirada fría y una sonrisa de satisfacción planeando una gran sesión de tortura para aquel que piensa en traicionar a su maestro-partiré inmediatamente

-Bien Bellatrix,… antes de que te marches, llama a Malfoy…

-Lucios no esta mi lord-explico la mortifaga- ha tomado personal la búsqueda del medallón…

-Espero que lo encuentre- dijo mas a si mismo que a la mortifaga que tenia en frente

-Mi lord,-Bellatrix dudaba de sus palabras- no es de mi incumbencia pero la curiosidad me gana… por que es tan importante ese medallón?

Tienes razón Bella no es de tu incumbencia… -voldemort la miro con furia-retírate y que tengas buen viaje

-Si mi lord…

La mortifaga desapareció

-_Si no fuera mí mas leal sirviente solo por esa impertinencia estaría muerta_- siseo a su serpiente en lengua parsel, pero ahora su mente se centro en el medallón y el deseo de poseerlo… los recuerdos invadieron su mente

-----------------------------

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol

-………

-Es un lugar agradable para pensar- agrego ella al no recibir respuesta

-Siento haber salido así…-dijo finalmente sin despegar su vista del horizonte-es solo que…

-Lo se… -dijo ella comprendiéndolo a la perfección

Harry volteo a verla y se sintió mas tranquilo al ver que ella lo miraba, esperando paciente…

-Toma – le dijo ella mientras le extendía un pequeño pañuelo

-¿Que es?- pregunto viendo el abultado pañuelo antes de tomarlo

-Pensé que… -Harry había descubierto unas galletas de chocolate-como saliste sin comer

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba una

-No hay de que- dijo ella quitándole la mirada y dirigiéndola al lago donde el calamar gigante asomaba sus enormes tentáculos

-Gracias, por estar aquí… -decía Harry mientras miraba las galletas y no pudo evitar recordar su cuarto año cuando el y Ron estaban disgustados, en aquella ocasión le había llevado unas tostadas -siempre estas aquí

-Y siempre estaré- sentencio ella de una manera irrefutable

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo el en un susurro pero muy audible a Hermione

-Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta charla antes- dijo ella recordando cuando lo descubrió entrenar por su cuenta

-Pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme.-Harry buscaba su mirada- Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas

-Claro que han pasado muchas cosas, y seguirán pasando…-Hermione dejo de mirar el lago y poso su mirada en el- creo que eso es algo a lo que debemos acostumbrarnos

-Me enfurece pensar que ellos están ahí afuera, disfrutando mientras torturan y matan sin razón

-Y usted quisiera hacer algo al respecto señor Potter –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Profesora Gautier – dijo Hermione que se ponía de pie y la miraba de frente, aun a la defensiva… mientras Harry la imitaba

-Lucy y Alison fueron compañeras mías, las conocí aquí-dijo refiriéndose al colegio- solo compañeras, conocidas…-dijo mientras miraba el inmenso lago- pero eso no indica que no sienta nada al respecto… Voldemort solo quiere intimidar a la comunidad mágica, eso le funciono muy bien la ultima ves…-dejo de mirar el lago y los encaro- hoy nos veremos en el séptimo piso, avisen a sus compañeros… - dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y desaparecer del campo visual de los Gryffindor's

Harry y Hermione volvieron a sentarse y mientras el terminaba su "comida" no volvieron a comentar nada, no era un silencio incomodo como cuando habían discutido apenas habían regresado al colegio, era un silencio, necesario… simplemente bastaba con la compañía y con saber que estaban ahí, el uno para el otro. Por ahora eso era suficiente

-----------------------

-NECESITO QUE ME DIGA… NECESITO SABER! – reclamaba Jacqueline Gautier al director del colegio

-¿Eso cambiaria en algo tu decisión? – pregunto apacible el anciano

-No- dijo un tanto mas tranquila

- ¿Y tu¿Cambiarias?- pregunto mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules

- Sabe que con migo no funciona su Legemerancia – dijo ella sin responder su pregunta

-Lo se y no la necesite por que simplemente no respondiste…-el anciano se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada al ventanal que daba a los terrenos del colegio- por el momento es mejor que no lo sepas

La mujer se vio derrotada, siquiera sabia la razón por la cual ahora necesitaba saber… tenia sus sospechas cierto, pero eran solo eso… sospechas y necesitaba confirmarlas, pero sabia que de confirmarlas, ella cambiaria y perdería su camino, y la decisión que había tomado… sabia que ese conocimiento, esa necesidad a saber… la cambiaria y sabia también que eso no podía pasar, finalmente tomo asiento frente al escritorio del anciano

-Es mejor así- dijo Dumbledore satisfecho de la tranquilidad de su nueva profesora- por el momento es mejor así- se dijo mas a si mismo que a la mujer que estaba frente a su escritorio… dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a ella – ¿un dulce?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras el mismo tomaba uno

-No gracias – dijo totalmente tranquila y con una vos una tanto fría

-Bien pasemos a otros asuntos… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los otros profesores que estaban en su despacho

-Necesitamos planear como llevaremos a los alumnos al MTIC (_Magical__Tournament__Inter__College_) – dijo la profesora McGonagall que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio

-Y quien se quedara a cargo del colegio – dijo Snape desde las sombras

Bien…- comenzó el anciano mientras analizaba sus posibilidades

-----------------------

Durante historia de la magia Harry estuvo lejos de pensar en los acontecimientos que marcaron las leyes de protección contra los hombres lobo, su mente divagaba en un mar de ideas, sensaciones y decisiones… el misterio que envolvía a la profesora nueva de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y lo que tenia que admitir comenzaba a sentir por Hermione… ¿o es que lo había sentido desde antes?

Si comenzaba a hacer memoria no podía recordar en que momento dejo de verla como a una amiga, podría ser la edad, las hormonas, el que siempre estaba a su lado… o podría no ser nada de eso, y simplemente ser… pero ¿como podría ser eso?

-¿Por que tiene que ser tan complicado?- dijo sin querer en vos alta, y se salvo de la mirada de todos que estaban en un estado de estupor indescriptible, gracias a lo entretenido que siempre resultaba ser la clase del profesor Binns. Excepto por Ron que lo miraba inquisidoramente, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y regreso su vista al pergamino en blanco que estaba sobre su pupitre y Ron regreso con Morfeo…

No podía evitar pensar en la pequeña Hermione de once años que preguntaba por Trevor el sapo de Neville y como los miraba con ese aire de suficiencia que le daba gran seguridad a su mirada, siempre la veía muy segura, igual que cuando gracias a ella y Ron el pudo llegar a la cámara donde guardaban la piedra filosofal en primer año; después durante su segundo año gracias a ella pudo saber cual era el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, y como era que se movía por el castillo, de no haber contado con esa información, jamás se le habría ocurrido relacionar la muerte de Myrtle con la entrada a la cámara de los secretos; o como en tercer año le había quitado al profesor Lupin transformado en hombre lobo sin pensar en que iría tras ellos, recordaba cada detalle de esa noche en que gracias a su ayuda logro liberar a su padrino del beso del dementor; después en cuarto año cuando todos inclusive Ron creyeron que el había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego solo ella había creído en el… y finalmente el año pasado a pesar de que la inteligencia y/o intuición de ella le decía que era una trampa ir al rescate de Sirius lo ayudo y acompaño a la trampa, por el simple hecho de apoyarlo como siempre lo había hecho….

Es cierto que no sabia en que momento sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían transformado de esa manera, pero no podía negar la razón: ella siempre estaba allí para el, sin importar nada… y era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, por que así como la recordó de todas esas maneras, recordó cuando la vio atrapada en un baño siendo atacada por un enorme troll de la montaña, y como lucia petrificada, inerte sobre la cama de la enfermería en segundo año, y lo que sintió cuando el profesor Lupin estuvo apunto de atacarlos, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, y en cuarto año cuando la vio atrapada en el fondo del lago y finalmente el año pasado, cuando creyó por un instante que había muerto al verla tendida en el piso en ese cuarto del departamento de misterios … y lo que le atormentaba era simplemente el sin fin de posibilidades que se habrían en su mente para este año, y era por eso que había decidido entrenar y no decirle nada… y quizás enfrentar el solo a Voldemort y cumplir con la profecía que lo había marcado desde antes de nacer, esa en la que los sentenciaba a que solo uno de los dos quede vivo, estaba decidido a asegurarse de que Voldemort muriera, no por el hecho de quedar el vivo, no le importaba morir en el camino mientras que Voldemort también muriera, de esa manera el sabría que todos estarían a salvo…el sabría que ella estaría a salvo

Pero una ves más no pudo en contra de su inteligencia, lo había descubierto y de una manera u otra ahora lo acompañaba en los entrenamientos y sabía que de llegar la batalla final no podría impedir que ella fuera y que luchara, pero estaría seguro que estaría preparada como el para sobrevivir, lo que lo llevaba a Jacqueline Gautier, si bien el había comenzado a entrenar eran solo hechizos pero cuando conoció a su nueva profesora, cuando "los puso a prueba" pudo ver la destreza que ella tenia con la espada y se preguntaba como era que esas armas los ayudarían, aunque era intrigante el solo hecho de descubrirlo…

El misterio que envolvía a la bruja, lo intrigaba, por que por lo poco… por no decir que nada, de lo que sabia de ella, era la confianza con la que llamaba a Voldemort y a Snape, además no era que quisiera incriminarla de algo de lo que siquiera estaba seguro, pero el hecho de que siempre llevara manga larga solo le planteaba mas la idea que debajo de esta se dibujaba una calavera con lengua de serpiente…

_-Solo el profesor Dumbledore y tú dicen su nombre sin miedo, sin titubear- dijo Hermione – y, ella lo llamo igual, sin temor_

Recordó a Hermione cuando ayer dijo eso y si lo analizaba, tanto Dumbledore como el eran enemigos de Voldemort¿eso la hacia su enemiga?... todo eran conjeturas sin sentido y si seguía pensando en eso no llegaría a ningún lado, finalmente las respuestas llegarían por si mismas…

De la misma manera en que ahora sabia y tenia el pleno conocimiento del nuevo sentimiento que albergaba su corazón, así como las consecuencias que eso conllevarían, pues llevaba pensando en ellas desde que volvió a ver a Hermione por sorpresa en Surrey durante el verano y lo que sintió cuando vio la marca tenebrosa sobre su casa …

-Harry- decía Ron que estaba parado frente a el

-He- dijo a modo de respuesta aun sumido en su mente

-Que la clase termino – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le señalaba el aula vacía- ¿que es lo que sucede con tigo?

-Nada Ron – dijo el para convencerse a si mismo y juntos salieron del aula y dirigirse a su torre a dejar sus cosas…

Si se confesaba con Hermione, a lo mejor ella no sentía nada por el y perdería su amistad, o mínimo ya nada volvería a ser igual, si no lo hacia se volvería loco, y si lo hacia y Voldemort lo descubría, la pondría en mucho mas peligro del que ya estaba, pero de cualquier manera ya estaba en gran peligro solo por ser su amiga… y eso solo por ser su amiga, si supieran que era mucho mas que eso… _-¡haggg! Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado_ - dijo una vos en su cabeza que se parecía mucho a la de ella, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de su sala común

-Y ahora ¿si me dirás lo que te pasa? – cuestiono el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba directamente

Harry lo miro y entonces Ron parecía una ventana por la cual poder escapar de tantos enredos en su cabeza y entonces en lugar de lanzarse por ella comenzó a enredarse aun más… ¿Y si Ron gustaba de Hermione¿O si Hermione quería a Ron y no a el? o si Hermione lo quería a el, y Ron a Hermione y….

-Por que durante la clase de Binns estabas en otro mundo,-agrego Ron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- y no es que eso sea raro en esa clase, pero si que comiences a hablar solo, y de camino aquí no dijiste nada… y….

-Estoy enamorado – soltó finalmente lanzándose por la ventana

-------------_-----_

Bill Weasley caminaba en las solitarias calles del callejón Diagón haciendo eco con cada paso, siendo este el único ruido que lo acompañaba.

Trabajar para la seguridad del banco mágico Gringotts implicaba salir del trabajo cuando todas las demás tiendas del callejón Diagón ya estaban cerradas, y no era que un cuarto para las seis de la tarde fuera muy tarde, si no que a causa del pánico que ahora había en la comunidad eso no era para nada raro, todos los negocios solían cerrar por muy tarde a las cinco de la tarde. De hecho se consideraba peligroso y muy arriesgado estar en las afueras a esas horas, por temor a algún ataque y ese temor se había acrecentado debido a una masacre ocurrida la noche anterior, así que si había uno que otro perdido, ese día solo era Bill Weasley quien paseaba por los solitarios callejones; si bien podía usar las chimeneas del Banco esa tarde tenia una cita en el caldero chorreante y no era con su novia Fleur pues no había ido a trabajar por que era su día libre, su cita era para encontrarse con su hermano Charlie que acababa de llegar de Rumania y llegar de sorpresa a la madriguera

Se imaginaba la sorpresa de su madre y su padre al verlo llegar acompañado de su hermano y después el regaño que su madre le daría al pobre de Charlie por haber regresado en tiempos de guerra pudiendo haber permanecido en la tranquila Rumania, podía imaginar toda la escena en su mente cuando escucho el eco de otros pasos acercarse a el

Dio la media vuelta y se encontró con un rayo verde que se dirigía directamente a el

------------------

-Y eso es malo ¿por que…-dijo Ron cuestionando a su amigo

-¿Por que? … -Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado- casi por nada… estamos en guerra, donde le podría pasar algo, solo por ser mi novia, además ella no lo sabe, no se si deba decírselo…

-¿No lo sabe? –interrumpió el pelirrojo

-No… -Soltó Harry mientras volvía a dejarse caer en el sillón

-¿Ósea que no son novios? – volvió a preguntar Ron

-No...- confirmo Harry

-Espera un momento…

-¿Que?

-¿Es Ginny?-pregunto Ron a quien se le ilumino el rostro- Y por eso me lo dices, para saber que pienso y si le doy permiso y si…

-No Ron,-interrumpió Harry - no es Ginny

-¿A no?- pregunto decepcionado el pelirrojo

-No – confirmo Harry

-Pues Luna… esta medio chiflada y…

-No tampoco es Luna – dijo Harry

-Entonces…. Her…

-El punto Ron-interrumpió Harry - es que no se que hacer

-Ho…. –dijo al darse cuenta de la interrupción de su amigo, había decepción en su interior pero continuo -Pues díselo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace

-O que la ataquen unos mortifagos

-Si eso… -Ron parecía dudar, una duda se había sembrado en su cabeza-es… Hermione ¿cierto?

-Eso seria… ¿malo?

-No lo se…

-Ron… ¿tú sientes algo por ella?- pregunto finalmente para sacarse la espinita que tenia clavada

-No lo se…- admitió el pelirrojo

-Ho… - fue lo único que pudo articular Harry y se sintió aun mas abatido que antes

-………..

-…………

-Ya van a ser las seis- dijo de repente Harry para romper el hielo

-Si- respondió Ron mientras se ponía de pie y juntos se disponían a ir al corredor del séptimo piso

------------------

Evadir ese rayo fue muy difícil para Bill Weasley por que estuvo muy cerca, saco su varita y apunto hacia donde había salido el rayo verde.

Un mortífago estaba frente a el, lamentablemente sabia que los mortifagos nunca atacaban solos, debía estar preparado para las sorpresas, estaba cerca del caldero chorreante podía llegar a el y ocultarse en el interior, pero eso implicaría poner en peligro a los clientes y a su hermano, pero tampoco sabia cuantos mortifagos eran o si era un ataque planeado o simplemente paso por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

-_Everte Statum_- dijo el encapuchado

-_Protego_ – dijo al mismo tiempo – _expelliarmus_ –logro desarmar al encapuchado

_-Crucio_!

Dijo otra vos y tuvo que rodar por el piso para evadirlo

-Maldición-dijo en un susurro como lo sospechaba eran mas de uno…- _Desmaius_- dijo al que le había lanzado el crucio _– Incárcero_ – le dijo al otro que trataba de llegar a su varita, y regreso al resguardo de una barda, seguramente habría mas … pero nada pasaba poco a poco salio del resguardo de la barda y entonces, fue arrojado por otra persona al suelo, iba a comenzar a pelear físicamente cuando se dio cuenta del por que, un rayo verde se había impactado justo donde había estado parado momentos antes y el que lo había arrojado al suelo no era otro que Charlie su hermano

-Tuviste suerte Weasley- dijo una vos que hacia eco entre las paredes del callejón vació – no será así para la próxima- dijo antes de volver el silencio

-Estas bien – dijo un pelirrojo de larga cabellera a su hermano mientras le tendía la mano para que se pusiera de pie

-Gracias a ti – dijo Bill-ese no lo vi llegar

-Si me di cuenta – respondió su hermano con una sonrisa

-Bienvenido

-Que bienvenidas,-objeto el recién llegado- creo que llegue justo a tiempo para la diversión

-Si, ya lo creo, las cosas aquí están súper divertidas

-Y se pondrán mas cuando mama suelte su sermón

Los dos se soltaron a reír y callaron abruptamente cuando se percataron que los mortifagos habían dejado a uno atrás, el primero que le había lanzado el avada kedavra…y al que Bill había atado y que ahora estaba desmayado gracias a Charlie… se acercaron y aun con las varitas en mano le quitaron la mascara

-¿Es Bagman, Ludovic?- pregunto charlie

-Si… es el,-dijo Bill un tanto desconcertado- no se le había visto desde que desapareció al terminar el torneo de los tres magos

-Bueno ya sabemos el por que- dijo Charlie que recordaba haberlo visto durante el torneo en la primera prueba, que era con Dragones

-Si… llevémoslo al cuartel – dijo Bill mientras lo levito con la varita

-¿Al cuartel? Creí…

-No –interrumpió Bill-al nuevo cuartel

Charlie no dijo más, mientras que se sujetaba a su hermano para desaparecer juntos. El callejón volvió a quedar desierto

------------------

Harry y Ron se encontraron en el camino a Neville y Ginny y cuando llegaron a la entrada del pasadizo al portal de los fumadores estaban ya ahí Hermione y Susan acompañadas por Luna, todos se miraban con seguridad y a la expectativa de que llegara la profesora, Ron le preguntaba a Susan por sus pies cuando llego el ultimo compañero que esperaban no hubiese llegado… Draco Malfoy

Pero antes de ser recibido con un comentario Weasley apareció tras el la profesora Gautier

-Bien, todos son puntuales – dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasadizo

Se miraron y no dijeron nada cuando de dos en dos se adentraron al pasadizo. Al llegar ante el escudo del colegio todos se detuvieron a la expectativa… y cuando esperaban que los animales volvieran a salir de las pinturas la profesora simplemente paso el portal, los demás la siguieron

Se encontraron en una sala circular que se parecía mucho a la sala circular del departamento de misterios, pues tenia cinco puertas, excepto que parecía tan acogedora como cualquier sala común, con una chimenea, unos sillones y una larga mesa que bien podría servir para estudiar; analizando las puertas pudieron descubrir que cuatro de las cinco eran del color de una casa de Hogwarts: Azul, Amarillo, Verde y Rojo y en la parte de arriba había una pintura donde se encontraban las mascotas que antes habían visto en el escudo que era un portal hacia donde quiera que estuvieran en ese momento

-Así que… -la profesora llamo la atención de todos-¿que demonios hacen aquí?

-¿Que?-pregunto desconcertada Hermione que no comprendía a lo que se refería aunque la pregunta en si, estuviera por demás muy clara.

-Que demonios hacen aquí –volvió a decir la bruja

-¿Usted nos llamo?- se aventuro Neville

-¿Pero por que vinieron?

-……….

-………

-……...

-No lo saben o no me quieren decir

-………….

-………….

-…………

-Curiosidad- soltó finalmente Harry mirándola directamente

-¿Curiosidad? – Dijo la profesora que miraba a Harry -eso si que no lo esperaba…curiosidad… ¿a que?

-Quien es realmente usted- dijo Hermione captando su atención

-Claro has estado un tanto ocupada en averiguarlo ¿no es así, Hermione?... –pregunto mientras la miraba intensamente-es eso lo que te carcome desde que nos encontramos, desde esa noche… pero eso es mi vida y es irrelevante,-entonces volteo a ver al resto- deben conformarse con saber que soy su profesora durante las clases de DCAO y que durante las tardes tomaran con migo un curso de Defensa Armada…

-Y eso,-dijo Luna hablando por primera ves- ¿se supone que nos servirá?

-Ya lo creo… -dijo ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-además será interesante el solo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Voldemort

-Y se supone ¿que esto será un secreto?- soltó Ginny hablando por primera ves

-No se supone… lo es – afirmo la profesora- por lo menos hasta que estén listos

-Entonces tenemos un problema…

-¿Cual?

-No confinamos en Malfoy – soltó Ron mientras lo miraba con desprecio y Malfoy lo miraba igual

-No necesitan hacerlo…-la profesora se acerco a el- es una serpiente, y jamás deben confiar en las serpientes…-Malfoy la miro con desagrado y la bruja le dedico una sonrisa que desconcertó al Slytherin - aunque jamás deben confiar en nadie… -dijo poniéndose totalmente seria- también entre leones se traicionan

Harry no necesito un traductor a la ultima indirecta que iba dirigida a el, pues ella lo miraba al decir esas palabras, el sabia que lo decía por Peter Pettigrew y la traición a sus padres, hace quince años… aunque no estaba seguro de por que lo sabia, era como una corazonada…

-Me entere del hechizo que realizaron para el Ejercito de Dumbledore- dijo para cambiar totalmente de tema y no darle mas importancia al asunto

-Fue Hermione – dijo Ron interrumpiendo a la profesora

-Ho… -respondió mirando a la castaña que aun la miraba desafiante-cuando atravesaron ese escudo por primera vez, ustedes se hechizaron…

-¿Como?- pregunto Hermione que parecía no entender lo que decía la profesora

-Es un sistema de seguridad de la sala de los fundadores,-comenzó a explicar la profesora- al pasar por el portal un hechizo impedirá que hablen de lo que hacen aquí dentro… y si alguien trata de usar legemerancia, no funcionara, el hechizo bloquea los recuerdos momentáneamente

-Pero nosotros hemos hablado de esto…- dijo Ginny

-Si ya lo creo, pero hablaron entre ustedes, y no funciona con alguien que no este involucrado –dijo mirándolos a todos -Si son todas las dudas… creo que ahora me toca a mí…

-…………

-…………

-………

-Bien, aprenderán a usar las armas que les fueron asignadas, y aprenderán a pelear sin varitas…

-Como los odiosos muggles – interrumpió Malfoy

-Ya lo creo señor Malfoy, se sorprendería de lo que los muggles entrenados son capaces de hacer… y si son tan prometedores como espero que lo sean… podrán usar magia elemental básica

-Pero esa magia no se usa desde los tiempos medievales,-dijo hablando Susan Bones por primera ves- ahora se canaliza por medio de la varita

-Es cierto Susan, pero se usaba, y solo es cuestión de entrenamiento, veremos que tan capaces son…

-¿Usted puede?- pregunto Hermione totalmente interesada

La profesora se coloco al centro de la habitación, cerró los ojos y levanto su mano derecha, como respuesta todos pudieron ver una bola de agua que se formaba de la nada y mantenía una forma circular aunque nada la contenía, después paso a un estado solidó, convirtiéndose en hielo y después la evaporo… desapareciendo

-Impresionante – dijo Luna hablando por todos los presentes…

-Ahora el recorrido… -dijo ella sin prestarle importancia al comentario de la rubia-estamos en la cámara de los fundadores… aquí podrán hacer deberes, descansar… es… para que se conozcan mas, si van a pelear juntos deben conocerse, si señor Weasley todos ustedes …-agrego al darse cuenta que Ron iba a interrumpir- al rededor pueden ver cinco puertas, cuatro de ellas son custodiadas por el animal que representa las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, ustedes las usaran para regresar a sus dormitorios… o a sus salas comunes… solo tienen que concentrarse en el lugar en el que quieren ir y el portal se encargara del resto, inclusive de ocultarlos al momento de su aparición para que nadie los pueda ver y se pregunten de donde salieron… esto es importante por que no siempre llegaremos por el corredor del séptimo piso, levantaríamos sospechas, además si menos se hablan fuera de aquí mejor, y para ingresar a esta cámara solo tienen que estar solos y concentrarse en ella para que el portal aparezca, en forma de puerta… deben recordar que solo funciona en los dominios de sus casas.

-¿De quien podríamos levantar sospechas?- pregunto Susan

-De Voldemort por su puesto- refuto la profesora- el tiene espías en todos lados… incluso aquí en Hogwarts

Ninguno de los demás dijo nada

-La quinta puerta es la nada- continua, la profesora

-¿La nada?- pregunto Harry

-Si señor Potter la nada… es ahí donde estuvimos la ultima ves, la nada nos llevo a Stonehenge y nos trajo de regreso, es ahí donde comenzaran su entrenamiento – la profesora atravesó la puerta y uno a uno lo siguieron

Todos se sorprendieron del lugar, aunque no dijeron nada, era un espacio en blanco, sin ningún color y sin ningún sonido

-Ahora veremos como son para meditar – la profesora se dirigió a Harry, Ron y Hermione – ¿por que no nos enseñan la posición que toman cuando meditan?

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y después se sentaron en el piso se colocaron en posición de loto, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Susan los imitaron

-¿Meditar? – pregunto Malfoy aun de pie

-Si… aprenderán a concentrarse, limpiar su mente y conocerse antes de conocer sus armas

Malfoy no dijo más y se sentó igual que el resto. Jacqueline los observo mientras en un susurro les indicaba como debían meditar, deteniéndose esporádicamente frente a Harry y Hermione…

-_Necesito saber_- pensó para si misma sabiendo que era mejor no saber por el momento, así que imitando a sus nuevos pupilos ella también comenzó a meditar, debía limpiar su mente para no distraerse de su objetivo

------------------

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de ahí, cierto mago oscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no podía dejar los recuerdos de su mente a un lado, no ahora que ansiaba su más preciado tesoro…

_-Te maldigo __Katherine__, maldigo el día en que te conocí y maldigo el día en que te llevaste mi medallón _

------------------

* * *

Espero no haberlos sacado de onda con el inicio del capitulo, solo quise mostrar esa parte de las guerras, donde siempre sufren lo que menos la deben… solo por meter miedo, ese es el pretexto perfecto para atacar inocentes … me acaba de pasar… 

A lo que nos truje chencho… ¿que tal el capitulo? Espero que bien, lo saque súper rápido por que ya me urgía actualizar… es que me retrase por que ya termine una de mis historias **Even In Death**… no me puedo quejar, poquitos rr pero muy lindos… también aprovecho para decirles a los que leen **I Dream with You** que actualizo el siguiente fin… primero una y luego la otra… son todos los comerciales…

¿Que tal Harry? ya aclare mas lo que pasa por su cabeza y que sorpresa lo de Ron, (bueno ni tan sorpresa) haber que líos me armo en este trío… ¿Y la cámara?… y ahora si comienzan con el entrenamiento… además ¿cual es esa duda de la profesora? Y claro la pregunta de los 64 mil millones… ¿que Onda con ese medallón y quien es Katherine? Si… un capitulo con mucho contenido

**Saiyury11** aquí esta la actualización

**\3)( (anónimo)** que bien que te este gustando, te debo el beso, yo tmb me muero por que pase, de hecho aquí entre nos, ya lo había escrito pero al final no me gusto… y lo quite, es que tiene que ser especial… pero ya viene… ya viene…

**akNy**XD muxxxas gracias por lo que dices… (LunaNis se sonroja) a mi tmpco me gustaron mucho que digamos los últimos dos libros, y bueno esta historia la comencé cuando termine de leer el quinto… solo que la había dejado casi, por un año, pero me mantengo fiel a mi "idea original", bueno a lo que se formo en mi cabeza… así que.. que gusto que la leas, me encantan tus rr.

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓)**

07/12/07 2:41am


	22. Cap 21:PoderTemor Respeto

**Dedicatoria a: Akny, Saiyury11 DayiLuzPotterGranger (Bienvenida)**

* * *

**Capitulo 21 :Poder... Temor... Respeto**

* * *

**_La Oscuridad dentro de ti..._**

_**Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre de 2007_

_**Por :** Luna-Nis_

_Cuando esa palabra inunda tus pensamientos,  
¿Que significa?  
La soledad es para todos...  
cuando no esta esa persona especial  
cuando no tienes padres  
cuando no tienes amigos  
cuando no tienes a nadie _

_...  
A nadie, excepto a ti mismo _

_Pero que pasa cuando  
nunca jamas conociste esas cosas  
esos sentimientos, simplemente,  
son desconocidos para ti, ...  
¿Entonces ... estas solo?  
¿o simplemente estas  
como siempre has estado? _

_Escuchas hablar del amor,  
y entonces te preguntas si existe,  
y si existe entonces no es para ti.  
Por que si fuera para ti,  
no te harias tantas preguntas... _

_Si no estas aqui para amar,  
estas aqui para gobernar  
para ser un lider  
para que jamas nadie pase sobre ti  
y el que lo intente lo pagara _

_Ser inmortal y disfrutar de lo que vale en esta vida  
sus placeres, ... el ver a otros que se creen mejores que tu  
rogando por sus miserables vidas _

_Vivir por sobre todas las cosas,  
en la oscuridad, por que es en la oscuridad  
donde mas puedes brillar, es en la oscuridad  
donde puedo ser mas _

_Mas ... _

_Por que vivo en la oscuridad  
por que soy oscuridad  
por que la oscuridad  
vive dentro de mi  
y pronto dentro de ti_

* * *

—...Poco a poco Nagini ... Poco a poco

—Mi Lord... los nuevos reclutas están listos— decía un mago de túnica negra y mascara blanca arrodillado a los pies de su señor

—Muy bien Avery, —agrego con vos ausente—¿cuantos de ellos prometen?

—Solo Snape señor

—¿Severus Snape? — Pregunto al recordar el nombre vagamente familiar

—Si mi Lord...

—¿Pero no es un sangre sucia? — Razono Voldemort poniéndose de pie... esperando la respuesta mientras miraba la ventana _Ya es hora_

—Lo es mi Lord, —confirmo el Mortífago con temor y con voz vacilante agrego— pero mi maestro me pidió que si encontrara a alguien excepcional se lo hiciera saber

—¿Que tiene de excepcional este Avery?

—Es un gran oclumantico—comenzó a explicar el Mortífago mientras seguía con su mirada a su maestro que miraba fijamente a su mascota— mi señor al parecer el imbécil de Dumbledore no puede acceder a sus pensamientos, desprecia a sus iguales, hace unos días llamo sangre sucia a una Griffyndor ya lleva en las filas del colegio mas de un año mi lord...

—Detalles Avery, —Presiono Voldemort con desesperación, _Por que los sirvientes siempre resultaban ser unos imbéciles_— detalles

-Su padre es Muggle mi señor, —Agrego con vos apremiante —su madre procedía de una familia humilde, pero de sangre pura y solo faltan dos años para que termine el colegio

—Entonces ¿es de la generación de tu hijo Avery?

—Si mi señor, —Ahora su vos denotaba cierto orgullo— es el quien me a dado la información

—¿A quienes mas tenemos Avery?

—Nott ... Travers

—Si... si —La impaciencia era evidente en este punto de la conversación —de esos inbeciles ya me han dado los informes, me refiero a alguien nuevo Avery

—Lo lamento mi lord, —Se disculpo con temor en la voz y espero unos segundos, como haciendo memoria antes de responder con mucho cuidado escogiendo las palabras correctas—hay una chica, del mismo curso de mi hijo, es una Slytherin por supuesto ... —Su vos volvía a detonar cierto orgullo— su nombre es Katherine Arianrhod... al parecer es una alumna destacada de DCAO, tengo entendido que fue invitada por Malfoy

—Arianrhod, —Repitió para si mismo mientras trataba de hacer memoria y recordar donde había escuchado antes ese nombre— no es un apellido común, ¿tienes información de su familia?

—Solo se que es de sangre pura mi Lord, —Se explico con temor en la vos, pues no poseía mucha información sobre la chica... aunque las referencias de Malfoy eran favorables—pero es extranjera, llego a Bretaña al ingresar al colegio...

—Bien, —Dijo mientras regresaba a su trono y tomar su fina capa negra que colgaba de un lado— que se instalen en sus habitaciones, mañana serán las presentaciones, por esta noche tengo asuntos más importantes que atender

Avery hace una reverencia y sale sin agregar nada mas, dejando a su señor en compañía de su fiel serpiente...

—_Lo se pequeña, lo se... pero los sirvientes son necesarios_... —agrego a su mascota que se retorcía en el trono que hasta hace poco había ocupado— No tardare, será mejor que rondes por ahí, y eches un vistazo

Finalizo para dar media vuelta a la chimenea y arrojar un poco de polvos flu en ella, desapareció en medio de enormes llamaradas de color verde, y llego al pub de peor reputación que existía en el callejón Knockturn, un pub como cualquier otro, con la excepción de la despreciable clientela del lugar, lamentablemente tenia que soportar el hedor de toda esa escoria, y fingir que se divertía, con tal de encontrar la información que buscaba ... si sus fuentes eran bien infundadas, esa noche saldría con un trofeo mas...

—Buenas tardes maestro- le dijo un mesero al verlo aparecer—Bienvenido sea usted ...¿La misma mesa de siempre?

Se limito a sentir, para no rebajarse a comunicarse con un sirviente... en silencio siguió al mesero que parecía temblar con cada paso, aun el mundo mágico no le conocía realmente, no como el sabia que algún día lo harían, y era agradable saber que aun en estas precarias condiciones ya era temido por los que comenzaban a conocerle, el mundo temblaría de temor cuando se alzara en la gloria del poder, el temor y el respeto de todos aquellos que le conocieran y de los que no también

—¿Le sirvo lo de siempre maestro? —pregunto con cierto temor el mesero y al verlo asentir una ves mas se retiro en silencio profiriendo un suspiro de alivio al haber sobrevivido hasta ahora

Con su aguda mirada reviso el lugar, la clientela era la de siempre ... la escoria del mundo mágico, pero había escuchado de un extranjero, un periodista que trabajaba para la edición del profeta en Escocia, alguien que andaba de boca floja diciendo que conocía a alguien que poseía un tesoro de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los tesoros que para el eran trofeos, los trofeos que estaba buscando, ya faltaban pocos, tan pocos, y después de obtenerlos todos, podría levantarse y proclamarse como el mas poderoso y temido de todos los magos de la historia.

El mesero volvía y se acercaba con su jarra de whisky de fuego... respiro hondo y trato de modular su vos para no espantar más al temeroso empleado, y preguntar lo que necesitaba

—Aquí tiene su bebida mi señor

—Que me puedes decir del periodista ese que viene a emborracharse todas las noches— no fue jamás una pregunta, mas bien su tono de vos apremiaba una orden

—Pues solo se que se llama Laurent mi señor, —respondió el mesero que no pudo evitar que su vos temblara por el pánico, Lord Voldemort aun no era conocido en la comunidad mágica, pero en los bajos mundos como el callejón Knockturn era ya toda una celebridad— y que al parecer fue despedido del periódico por dar información sin fuentes confiables (_imagínense cuando el Profeta era un periódico tan confiable que despedían a los periodistas mentirosos... ¿que épocas no?_)

—En pocas palabras que es un mentiroso — refuto el señor oscuro con un deje de decepción en la vos

—Si mi señor

Eso sin duda distorsionaba los planes y lo desilusionaba un poco, si estaba diciendo cosas al azar lo mataría, nadie atraía la atención de Lord Voldemort para nada, aunque solo lo utilizará como alimento para su serpiente ese tal Laurent le serviría de un modo o de otro

Mientras esperaba su vista volvió a revisar el lugar, el piso de madera y la barra lejana a su mesa, tres magos que estaban demasiado borrachos trataban de terminar una partida de Snack explosivos...

Una anciana que llevaba una túnica, vieja y muy pasada de moda sostenía un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla mientras en sus manos relucían brillantes anillos y grandes esclavas de perlas y oro; dos magos más allá, no le quitaban la vista de encima

Si, era la clientela regular del "_Black Rose_"(_IDWY_) ... el nombre sin duda le agradaba, era mucho nombre para la porquería de lugar que era... una rosa negra era sin duda como un capricho de la naturaleza, de su naturaleza ... Black...

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo obligo a mirar al nuevo visitante del Pub, un mago de unos 34 años acababa de entrar y se acercaba a la barra, entonces le hizo una seña al mesero que se encontraba a solo dos metros de el, atento ante el llamado del maestro...

—¿Dígame mi señor?

—Ese que acaba de llegar... —dijo mientras con la vista señalaba al recién llegado— ¿es el periodista?

—Lo es mi lord — confirmo el mesero

—Llámalo, que venga a mi mesa— ordeno el lord oscuro

El mesero se retiro después de hacer una ridícula reverencia y se dirigió a la barra. El mago oscuro lo observo cruzar unas palabras con el periodista, que negaba con la cabeza y después se quedaba quieto para asentir y seguir al mesero

—El señor Laurent— anuncio el mesero. Voldemort levanto la mano y le indico con esta que se alejara

—Laurent Rhett—dijo el recién llegado para presentarse apropiadamente

Si, si no se equivocaba, el periodista rondaba entre los 35 años, del cuello colgaba su cámara de fotos que se quito y coloco al lado de el mientras tomaba asiento, eso sin duda lo disgusto, ¿_Quién demonios le había dicho que podía sentarse_?... debía controlarse para obtener la información que necesitaba, así que trato de calmarse y colocar en su rígido rostro una sonrisa

—¿Para que soy bueno? — pregunto el periodista mientras daba un largo trago a su cerveza

—He escuchado— comenzó el mago oscuro— que es usted un periodista y que trabaja para el periódico el Profeta

—Trabajaba — dijo el interrumpiéndolo, definitivamente no sabia con quien estaba, eso de interrumpir a Lord Voldemort era como firmar una sentencia de muerte me han corrido la semana pasada

—Eso es un lastima

—Es una injusticia— corrigió el hombre— pero estoy luchando para que me devuelvan mi trabajo- entonces tomo su cámara y la acaricio como si fuera su mas grande tesoro – tengo una historia con la que me devolverán el trabajo

—He escuchado algo de eso— dijo Voldemort— es por eso que lo he mandado llamar, yo... compro antigüedades y he escuchado que usted encontró una muy importante

—Y lo he hecho mi amigo... —agrego con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—pero no puedo revelarle los detalles o podría ganarme la historia y no puedo correr ese riesgo si quiero recuperar mi trabajo

—No debe preocuparle, pues el periodismo dista mucho de una profesión que quisiera ejercer, como le he dicho— trato de explicarse colocando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro imaginando la ironía de sus palabras — yo solo estoy interesado en la compra de las antigüedades, lamentablemente escuche que sus fuentes nunca fueron confiables y que por eso habían decidido prescindir de sus servicios en el periódico

—Una calumnia— dijo elevando la vos y dando un último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla — una calumnia sin fundamentos ... —recalco totalmente molesto el periodista

El señor oscuro dirigió su mirada al mesero que se acerco inmediatamente

—Traiga una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla— ordeno con una vos siseante

—Si señor— dijo el mesero que se alejo rápidamente de la mesa

—Puede ser— continuo Voldemort dirigiéndose a su acompañante —sin embargo, ¿como se que eso es cierto?

El hombre se ofendió y se puso de pie inmediatamente, Voldemort no se movió un centímetro mientras el mesero reaparecía con la jarra de cerveza... la misma que dejo sobre la mesa y volvió a desaparecer sin decir nada

—Caballero—dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la jarra recién traída— yo invito

El periodista pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos para regresar a su asiento y dejar la cámara una vez más donde antes la había colocado. En silencio vació parte del contenido de la jarra en su tarro y espero pacientemente a que el desconocido volviera a hablar

—Como le he dicho, no podría saber si es cierto o no- dijo totalmente calmado, el periodista ya no se puso de pie — sin embargo si comparte la información con migo, yo le garantizo que regresara a su trabajo y podría asegurarse que con un aumento de sueldo, el dueño del periódico el señor Skeeter (si ya lo se) me debe un par de favores y no se negara a esa petición mía...

El periodista lo miro ahora con curiosidad en inquisidoramente... al parecer no sabia si confiar en el desconocido o no

—¿Como dijo que se llamaba? — pregunto el periodista

—No se lo he dicho

Dijo Voldemort con tal indiferencia que el periodista con toda su experiencia supo que esa información no se la revelaría por nada, lo que lo llevaba a pensar dos cosas, o era todo un mentiroso, y realmente quería robarle la historia, o era alguien tan importante que no se podía dar el lujo de revelar ante el su verdadero nombre

—Pero le aseguro— dijo a el desconocido como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos— que es verdad lo que le he dicho, usted es un extranjero aquí en Londres, por lo que no me conoce, pero podría pedir referencias de mi ante cualquiera que este en este bar y le aseguró que todos dirán que me "respetan" en la comunidad

El periodista no dejaba de mirarlo con escepticismo

—Le aseguro que a mi lo único que me interesa es la adquisición de la antigüedad de la que usted posee información

Voldemort comenzaba a impacientarse pues en la mente del periodista solo podía leer las conjeturas que en ese momento se formulaban en su mente y nada relacionado con el tesoro que a el le interesaba... nada relacionado con su trofeo Y no podía arriesgarse a usar todo su poder oclumantico en el periodista pues corría el riesgo de que el muy imbécil se diera cuenta de su intromisión... no, necesitaba hacerlo a solas y sabia exactamente lo que ahora tendría que hacer ...

—Es mas le invito a mi mansión, ahí podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad y claro mas abiertamente

—Esta bien— acepto el periodista con poco convencimiento pero dispuesto a disipar cualquier duda que se formo durante el ultimo minuto, su curiosidad innata como reportero lo llevo a aceptar y averiguar, si era o no un mentiroso el desconocido que tenia en frente

--

Atravesó las puertas y se encontró en el comedor, donde pudo ver claramente las caras nuevas, poso su mirada por unos instantes en un joven de cabellera negra... lo perforo con la mirada y no parecía funcionar, Avery tenía razón, ese mago era un gran prometedor y tenerlo en sus filas seria una gran ventaja...

Los jóvenes magos y brujas que ya le conocían se pusieron inmediatamente de pie e inclinaron sus cabezas, mostrándole respetos... los nuevos los imitaron, todos excepto una pequeña bruja que parecía mirarle curiosa, sin temor, y desafiante, no le gustaba como le miraba, pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad, se acerco a ella y pudo ver sus ojos de color café, casi negros, y sus cabellos rizos alborotados de un color castaño cobrizo que le llegaban a los hombros... sus mejillas pecosas y coloradas, parecía una pequeña de doce años, en lugar de una quinceañera, parecía tener la inocencia tatuada en todas partes, una idea le cruzo la mente, esa brujita seria corrompida, y destruida por el... y lo disfrutaría, claro que lo disfrutaría

—¿Y tu nombre es? — pregunto sin ocultar para nada la curiosidad en su vos

—Katherine pero mis amigos me llaman Katty— respondió ella con una sonrisa, los Mortífagos la veían con aprehensión, nadie era capaz de dirigirse de esa manera a su señor, por temor a la furia contenida de este

—Bienvenida Katherine —agrego el sin ninguna intención de tutearla—y bienvenidos a los nuevos, disfruten su cena y su estancia en mi castillo

Dijo para sentarse finalmente en la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular, a su derecha y a su izquierda estaban los Mortífagos que ya tenían un par de años a su disposición, su serpiente hizo acto de presencia y rodeo su asiento hasta llegarle al oído, para susurrarle algo que solo quería que el escuchara, como si alguien mas en esa habitación pudiera entenderle, algo que a Lord Voldemort se le hizo muy raro

—_Mi señor tengo noticias para usted... noticias interesantes, desea que se las comunique ahora o después de la cena en privado_

—_Ahora Nagini_- dijo el aun sin entender por que la actitud de su serpiente

—_Mi señor la chica esa_ – dijo la serpiente refiriéndose obviamente a la misma a la que su maestro le había dirigido la palabra- _así de inocente como se ve es de armas tomar, se dio a respetar cuando llego...__ Igor Karkarov trato de propasarse con ella y ella rápido la puso en su lugar_

—_¿Quien es Karkarov?_- pregunto al no recordar al joven Mortífago

—_El de Durmstrang mi señor_- la serpiente ladeo imperceptiblemente la cabeza en dirección norte de la mesa

Voldemort dirigió su vista a donde su serpiente le señalaba y se encontró con un joven de 19 años y mirada ausente, era sin duda mucho mas fuerte que la "frágil brujita" entonces concentro su mirada en la joven que disfrutaba sus alimentos mientras cruzaba unas palabras con el tal Snape

—_Además mi señor_- continuo la serpiente- _también habla en parsel_

Decir que se impresiono fue poco, ahora estaba totalmente envuelto en esa curiosidad inicial, esa brujita seria moldeada por el, y por que no, con ese potencial podía llegar a ser su mano derecha, su mas fiel sirvienta...

—_Katty_ – dijo para sus adentros aceptando el diminutivo- _Black Katty_

No sonaba nada mal, aunque lo mejor seria probar a la pequeña... a ver que tan "_de armas tomar_" era en realidad

—Avery —llamo al Mortífago a su derecha, que volteo a verle con temor mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato ahora vació. La cena había terminado — Que nuestros invitados se retiren a sus habitaciones — agrego con una amable sonrisa en su rostro — Tengo otro invitado al cual me apetece atender

—Si maestro— dijo el Mortífago, sabiendo a ciencia cierta a que se refería su señor, pues hace unas horas antes de la cena había llegado con un invitado que había confinado a las "_las habitaciones más lujosas destinadas solamente a sus invitados especiales_". Es decir a los calabozos del castillo ...

El señor oscuro se puso de pie y fue seguido por un sequito de sus Mortífagos, una ves que salió del comedor se detuvo en seco...

—Rosier— dijo al Mortífago que estaba mas cerca de el

—Si mi Lord— respondió con una reverencia y parándose en seco

—Estaré con mi "invitado especial" ... lleva a la señorita Arianrhod...

El Mortífago se quedo asimilando la orden de su señor, pues no acostumbraba llevar a novatos a las salas de tortura, menos en el primer día de su estancia en el castillo, eso era mas que fuera de lo común, era un evento sin precedentes

—Es para hoy Rosier — dijo al ver que su sirviente se había quedado en estado de estupefacción — y no me molesten por el resto de la noche...

—Si mi lord— agrego el Mortífago haciendo una reverencia y regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección del comedor

Era aburrido bajar a los calabozos cuando no tenia invitados, lamentablemente esa noche solo tenia al recién llegado, dos antecesores a el acababan de morir esa misma mañana, lo cual era sin duda un desperdicio solo habían aguantado una semana, aprendería a ser paciente con el periodista... así la _sinfonía _duraría un poco mas

Con el sigilo de la mas silenciosa de las criaturas rastreras entro en la celda de mayor tamaño, justo en el centro de esta se encontraba un hombre, sentado en una silla con las manos y pies atadas, temblando y sudando hasta los codos... su mirada reflejaba el temor de su alma, la confirmación a la pregunta que se había hecho esa misma tarde en el pub _Black Rose_ cuando se pregunto a si mismo si era conveniente acompañar al desconocido, sin duda no había sido nada conveniente, algo dentro de el le decía que por haber aceptado esa invitación no saldría con vida de ese lugar

—¿Los aposentos son de su agrado? — pregunto con interés y el mismo tono de vos que había utilizado cuando lo conoció — es la suite de lujo, supongo que no se puede quejar

El hombre permaneció en silencio, esperando, algo le decía que no era buena idea agregar ni pió, en su mente buscaba la manera en que podría salir librado de esa situación en la que su vida pendía de un hilo.

—Ahora si me puedo presentar apropiadamente, mi nombre es Lord Voldemort

El hombre miro con desconcierto al mago malvado, pues por la forma en que se había anunciado, parecía que esperaba ser reconocido, sin embargo por mas que rebuscaba en su mente, no encontraba ese nombre... para el era un desconocido

—Si— dijo el como respondiendo a una pregunta silenciosa— es un nombre desconocido, aunque no por tanto tiempo, en su estancia aquí averiguara el por que

Un sonido, de pasos secos procedentes del pasillo que estaba fuera de la puerta le indico que su nueva pupila había llegado

—Adelante— dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su prisionero y encaraba la entrada a la celda

Cuando la puerta develo al visitante el lord oscuro descubrió que no iba sola... era flanqueada por los Mortífagos que usualmente solían acompañarlo en las sesiones de tortura con los prisioneros, cuando era el personalmente quien les dedicaba su tiempo, lo que significaba que llevaba rato aburrido o que el prisionero en cuestión tuviera información demasiado importante para el

—Bien hecho Rosier— el Mortífago comenzó a avanzar dentro de la celda seguido por sus compañeros — déjenos solos y atiendan a los invitados ... pasa pequeña ... Pasa

La pequeña que era mas alta de lo que el esperaba avanzo con paso decidido sin una pizca de temor y con la misma curiosidad envuelta en sus ojos castaños casi negros ... parecía emocionada por el hecho de estar en esa habitación y expectante como un niño que esta apunto de descubrir el tesoro escondido

—Cual dijiste que era tu nombre— preguntó el para atraer su atención

—Katherine — respondió ella con una amable sonrisa

—Katty para los amigos ¿cierto?

—Cierto ... —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa— pero yo a usted no lo conozco por lo tanto no es mi amigo

—Ja aj ja ja

El señor oscuro rió realmente desde el fondo de el, sin saber exactamente de que parte, esta insolente chiquilla le caía bien, y una ves moldeada a su gusto seria una excelente Mortífaga,... sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial mientras las ideas se arremolinaban en su mente sopesando cada posibilidad... cada alternativa, y todas parecían agradarle demasiado

—Cierto ... cierto— dijo mientras hacia aparecer en un costado de la celda una acogedora mesa con dos sillones que invitaban a pasar un rato agradable— pero dime que haces aquí, si no es para conocerme... ¿que te han dicho para que vinieras a mi castillo?— pregunto el mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

Ella lo siguió y ambos olvidaron al pobre hombre que los observaba en silencio esperando que se olvidaran de el y que no muriera esa noche... La pequeña tomo su tiempo para responder la pregunta

—Me dijeron que aquí estaba mi futuro, que podría ejercer las artes oscuras y no seria sancionada por ello— ella había dicho todas y cada una de las palabras con una tranquilidad absoluta como si lo que digiera lo llevara en la sangre, como el... — demasiado tentador para desaprovechar la oportunidad

—Valla— al lord no dejaba de brillarle la mirada veía un gran futuro en la pequeña— Entonces te gustan las artes oscuras

—Creo que me gusta... lo prohibido, hace más interesante las cosas

—Si... dime ¿que tanto conoces del tema?

—Solo lo que mi nana me contaba antes de dormir— le explico sin evitar hundirse en sus recuerdos

—¿Que era lo que tu nana te contaba?

—Pues que era afortunada por pertenecer a una familia con mi linaje, donde no había manchas impuras, — a la joven bruja le brillaba la mirada que se perdía al mismo tiempo en un punto lejano mientras recordaba— también me contó de lo bien que se sentía matar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia... —entonces su mirada se ensombreció — me advirtió que debía tener cuidado de con quien compartía mis ideales, que no todos aceptaban nuestra forma de vida... y en Hogwarts encontré por primera vez a alguien que compartía mis enseñanzas— la joven regreso al presente dejando su punto imaginario y encarando su vista con su interlocutor... — no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Lord Voldemort, por su parte había visto mucho mas en su mente mientras ella recordaba, que le alegro confirmar que el nunca se equivocaba

—¿Te han dicho cual es mi propósito?

—Claro que si, —agrego ella con una intensa mirada, al parecer compartía los mismos ideales— Lucios me dijo que usted estaba decidido a empezar una guerra con tal de defender nuestros ideales, que mataría a los impuros y a los muggles les mostraría el poder que tenemos, que dejaríamos de escondernos para ser los lideres del mundo

—Lucius siempre tan modesto... —dijo sin sentirlo realmente, no asustaría a su presa, por lo menos no todavía—y tu ¿que piensas?

—Pienso que si tiene el poder que el dice que tiene, —una nueva sonrisa, diferente a las demás apareció en su rostro, si no se equivocaba era un tanto mas demente — estaré complacida de unirme a sus filas y pelear a su lado... pero aun no estoy segura de su poder

—Cierto— Voldemort se puso de pie— y no será esta noche cuando lo conozcas, sin embargo te ofrezco la oportunidad que te ha sido negada toda tu vida, te ofrezco libertad para liberar tus más protegidos instintos... Dime... —agrego mientras le extendía su propia varita a su nueva pupila—¿alguna vez haz lanzado una maldición imperdonable?

La mirada de la joven bruja dio un cambio admirable al transformarse en dos brillantes chispas envueltas de maldad pura... de pasión... de deseo a la tentación que le era presentada esa noche...

Otro par de ojos adquirieron otro brillo, un brillo muy distante a los primeros, estas dos orbes se abrieron al máximo al escuchar las palabras del tal Voldemort y adquirieron una sombra de temor que pedía a gritos compasión, una compasión que esa noche no obtendría... Lo mejor seria cooperar y lo decidió en el mismo instante en que vio a la chiquilla ponerse de pie y tomar la varita que Voldemort le ofrecía

—Una vez lance un crucio a uno de mis gatos, — dijo ella respondiendo a la pregunta que unos instantes antes le había hecho el señor oscuro— se retorció solo por un instante, — la decepción apareció en su voz — creo que no le cause el daño que quería y entonces mi nana me encontró, me castigo, mis padres la corrieron esa noche de la casa y nunca tuve otra oportunidad

—Dime —dijo el mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y se agachaba un poco para alcanzar su oído— que sentiste antes de lanzar el hechizo

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz en un susurro y recordó...

—Mi gato destruyo un dibujo que me gustaba mucho... —comenzó a explicar mientras una mueca aparecía en su rostro impasible, el periodista frente a ellos estaba tan temeroso que su garganta parecía no poder emitir sonido alguno— y lo odie, por eso le lance la maldición

—Pero ...¿No lo deseaste? —agrego aplicando una nota de decepción en su propia vos

La joven bruja no parecía entender a que se refería...

—¿No deseaste que sintiera ese dolor que te habían contado que se siente cuando lanzas la maldición?

—No — la voz de Katty era apagada y derrotada... — no lo desee

—_Pues deséalo ahora, recuerda lo que sentiste_, — ordeno el con su vos siseante— _vuelve a sentirlo, pero ahora deséalo... Desea ese dolor, desea escuhar el maullido de dolor, el grito de terror... desea sentir y saborear su sufrimiento_

—_Lo deseo_

Respondió ella con la misma vos siseante, era cierto hablaba parcel... eso era mas que genial, era perfecto

—_Lo deseo _

—_Pues hazlo_

—_¡!Crucio!!_

El hombre que no había entendido ni pizca de lo ultimo que habían dicho se retorció de dolor y soltó un alarido de suplica, de sufrimiento hasta que después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, dejando en su cuerpo la huella de heridas sangrantes, de heridas imaginarias...

La joven bruja se había quedado congelada, pero ... distaba mucho de estar asustada, en sus ojos podías encontrar lo contrario al temor, podías ver el placer y el brillo que aparece ante un nuevo descubrimiento ... Era como una niña con juguete nuevo... No... era una niña con un juguete nuevo y Lord Voldemort lo sabia, había alcanzado su propósito, ese verano le dedicaría su tiempo libre a su nueva pupila y regresaría lo suficientemente entrenada y astuta para que el imbécil de Dumbledore no la descubriera

El periodista que después del cruciatos había perdido la vos, tomo fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a cooperar, no soportaría otra maldición de esas

—Es ... Un medallón — comenzó a decir entrecortadamente la atención de Voldemort estaba en su prisionero — que perteneció a Rowena Revenclaw

—Como se que es cierto— dijo despectivamente el señor oscuro en señal de que no le creía, no obstante ya comenzaba a hurgar en su mente, como antes no había podido hacerlo en el pub

—Lo vi... tengo fotos... —dijo completamente desesperado envuelto en el pánico... tenia que creerle ... le decía la verdad — lo vi... lo vi

—Donde esta el medallón—dijo sin ser una pregunta... mas bien una orden

—Con la familia a la que le pertenece, —por el momento parecía haber recuperado la vos— los descendientes de Rowena Revenclaw

—Imposible— dijo Tom para si mismo — mientes— encaro con un timbre de voz que helo la piel del prisionero y la invitada que hasta ese momento solo miraba expectante la conversación de la que ahora era una extraña — ese linaje esta extinto

—Al parecer— volvió a decir el prisionero — eso era lo que ellos querían... Que el mundo mágico creyera,... pero si mi investigación es correcta, ...y ...estoy... 99 ...99 ... —respondía entrecortadamente por temor a que no le creyera, según entendía el ahora no lo estaba haciendo—seguro de que es correcta ... Ellos son descendientes directos de Rowena Revenclaw

—NOOOOOOOOOOO— Estallo Voldemort perdiendo el control

El, Lord Voldemort era el ultimo descendiente directo de uno de los cuatro fundadores... no podía haber mas,... no debía haber nadie mas que el... que el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin

—_¡¡Crucio!!_

Soltó el lord oscuro y el prisionero supo lo que era una verdadera maldición. El dolor era tal que le impedía hablar y proferir un grito de piedad... perdió el conocimiento

La chica en lugar de estar asustada, parecía mas bien decepcionada de que su juguete pareciera muerto... ella quería jugar mas

--

-Te maldigo Katherine, maldigo el día en que te conocí y maldigo el día en que te llevaste mi medallón

--

* * *

Este capitulo si que me costo mis...ejm, trabajo, eso me costo trabajo, tuve que situar a Voldemort en una época exacta, lo cual no era difícil, lo difícil fue ubicar a los Mortífagos y su relación con el "presente" y el hilo de la historia... es mas o menos cuando Voldemort tiene 23 años, en 1950... por que en esa parte de la línea del tiempo de Voldy nos dice que andaba de excursionismo en el bajo mundo de los magos,... y su reaparición 6 años después cuando regresa a Hogwarts para pedir el puesto de DCAO, se menciona que el "ya tenia Mortífagos" por lo tanto durante su excursión en el mundo mágico no solo conocía a los malos ... si no que reclutaba... por eso aparece ya Karkarov... que no es precisamente de Bretaña, pero se acerca a la edad de Snape siendo este un poco mayor que el profesor de Pociones ... Y ya por que si no es capaz que me sale por ahí un spoiler,..-..

Plis. Ya saben lo de siempre me encantan sus RR, so... se los encargo...ya siguiente capitulo es presente... es que como quedo el pasado, era imperioso para la historia aclarar cuando conoció a Katty y el origen del medallón... aunque aun hay muchas cosas que Voldy vio en la cabeza del periodista, pero eso va con la historia

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓)**

31/05/08 1:12am


	23. Cap 22: El TigreLas Ban

**Capitulo 22: El Tigre...Las Banshees**

* * *

**Koi wa todokanai toki wo keiken suru uchi ni  
Tsuyoku natte yuku mono da ne setsunai mune sae**

_La experiencia de amar a alguien y que mi amor no le alcance  
Me hace más fuerte, aunque me duela el corazón._

**Arashi - Wish**

* * *

El calor comenzó a subir desde la punta de sus pies y en cuestión de segundos parecía escocerle cada célula de su cuerpo, esta incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir insoportable lo había despertado de su tranquilo descanso, volteo a su izquierda y miro su reloj despertador...

_- Las 2:30_ – se dijo a si mismo y retiro las cobijas que lo cubrían.

Debía de estar enfermo, por que no era posible que en esa fecha del año hiciera tanto calor en el castillo, y mucho menos dentro de la torre de los premios anuales que de unos días a la fecha era demasiado fría, instintivamente miro al costado de su cama y se encontró con el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo que sobresalía de la gruesa capa de cobijas y mantas que lo cubrían, estaba cubierto con ellas hasta el cuello, era claro que Ron tenia bastante frió...

Se levanto cuando las sabanas se volvieron insoportables y se dirigió al baño que ahora estaba dentro de su alcoba... abrió el grifo de la bañera y sin esperar a que esta se llenara o quitarse la pijama se introdujo en el agua helada que no parecía calmarle el ardor... que ahora estaba seguro iba en aumento... su respiración comenzó a acelerarse hasta el punto en que le era imposible llenar con oxigeno sus pulmones, provocando en el un fuerte dolor en el pecho... Poco a poco, las paredes que envolvían el cuarto de baño parecieron cobrar vida y su conciencia comenzaba a desaparecer

No era que se hubiese desmayado, tenia los ojos abiertos, podía ver a su alrededor… comenzó a despojarse de la parte superior de la pijama dejando su torso completamente desnudo...

Se sentía raro, la quemazón de su cuerpo era cada vez insoportable... lo sabia, pero no podía llegar a sentirlo, era como si su mente lo hubiese encerrado en alguna parte donde el dolor no se sentía, sabia que le dolía, pero no lo sentía, tampoco había raciocinio en el momento de quitarse la camisa del pijama... El no había dado esa orden a si mismo, era como si alguien mas estuviera en su mente

Comenzó a sentir pánico... ¿Acaso Voldemort lo estaba controlando?... Tenía que recuperar el control en su mente, talvez las semanas que había pasado en el entrenamiento de meditación no le habían servido de nada, talvez era un truco de la profesora Gautier, para que perdiera paulatinamente el control de su mente y que tomara de esta Voldemort total y completa posesión

Trato de obligarse a si mismo para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, de su mente... Ese lugar en su cabeza, donde ahora se encontraba, quiso cerrar los ojos, y no podía conseguirlo... pensó en que Jacqueline Gautier le hubiese tendido una trampa, pensó en Voldemort tomando posesión de su cuerpo, y entonces pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Ron y pensó en ella... pensó en ella y se concentro todo lo que pudo para salir de ese estado de inconciencia

Ahora estaba fuera de la bañera en el umbral del cuarto de baño, siquiera se había percatado de cómo había llegado ahí, en el momento en que recupero su mente, se doblego por el dolor, era un dolor insoportable, peor que cualquier crucio que le hubiesen lanzado, peor que cientos de esos crucios juntos,... sintió morir, era tal el dolor que el grito de terror quedo atrapado en su garganta... que se cerro evitando que emitiera sonido alguno

-_Deja de luchar_- dijo una voz ronca, áspera en su cabeza...- _No te haré daño... ¡Deja de luchar!_- ordeno secamente

Esa voz distaba mucho de ser la de Voldemort, una voz que conocía bastante bien...No, esta voz, no la conocía, jamás la había escuchado en su vida y sin embargo no sintió temor al escucharla, a pesar de que era como un frágil murmullo que se escuchaba muy lejana en algún punto de su mente...

No supo por que pero dejo de tener miedo y se dejo llevar a ese lugar donde antes no sentía dolor... Volvió a sentirse raro, sabia que ese dolor que hace unos segundos sintió aun atormentaba su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de sentirlo, volvía a tener los ojos abiertos y una vez mas fue despojado de las ordenes a su cuerpo que se movía como si alguien mas lo manejara, como un títere... si, se sentía como un títere

Regreso a su habitación y se dirigió al armario, donde a un lado reposaba su Saeta de Fuego, la tomo y se dirigió a la ventana que abrió con sigilo para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, una vez en el balcón volvió a cerrar la ventana y monto su escoba... Sabía que el viento que atravesaba cada poro de su piel era gélido y que reconfortaba un poco su cuerpo aunque tampoco podía sentirlo... Volaba bajo, algo dentro de su mente le aseguraba que era para no ser detectado por algún guardián del castillo... Llegó al campo de Quidditch y paso de largo para internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, cruzo la espesura del bosque sorteando con agilidad los árboles y las ramas para que estas no lo derribaran.

Entonces disminuyó la velocidad y toco tierra, soltó su escoba, que produjo un ruido seco al caer sobre las crujientes hojas, un ruido que estaba seguro nadie escuchó, siquiera los habituales habitantes del bosque... no podía escuchar a ningún animal, pero no sentía miedo alguno así que comenzó a caminar pausadamente...

A los pocos minutos la claridad de una blanca luz se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles... Lo más seguro es que estuviese por llegar a un claro y la luz de la Luna estuviese asomándose... entonces recordó que esa noche no había Luna... Si esa noche no había Luna, ¿Qué era esa luz que le llamaba cual hechizo de sirenas? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo...

--

_Ya habían pasado un par de semanas después de lo que era oficialmente el primer ataque táctico desde que "regreso a la vida", por primera vez Harry Potter no era su prioridad, no hasta asegurarse de volver a poseer el medallón de Rowena Revenclaw__…-_Pensaba Lord Voldemort envuelto en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones, mientras degustaba una fina bebida élfica. Una ocasión especial, merecía un brindis

…_Dos semanas, suficientes para volver locos a los del ministerio, podía regodearse de su victoria al imaginar al imbécil del ministro, tratando de prepararse para el siguiente ataque…Sabia de antemano que los Aurores del Ministerio, no descansaban y trabajaban turnos dobles, siempre alerta para defender en caso de ser necesario. _

_Pero no eran los incompetentes del Ministerio a quienes quería volver locos, a quienes quería sembrar temor, no… su objetivo era la Orden de __Fénix… y sabia exactamente que era lo que tenía que hacer… Estaba listo, parte de su ejército ya había arribado a su castillo… Solo faltaba que regresara ella… Sabía que la decepcionaría si se perdía la diversión, además su experiencia y su demencia siempre le eran útiles_

_Finalmente la diversión comenzaría… _

--

Nada de lo que conocía del mundo mágico lo había preparado para ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos... La luz que iluminaba el claro era como la de la Luna, por esa razón la había confundido con anterioridad, pero esta luz era tan potente como si el mismo satélite estuviera postrado en la magnitud del claro... sobre la tierra... era tan fuerte, y penetrante que su vista no podía acostumbrarse completamente. Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que pudiese prescindir de la sombra que su antebrazo le brindaba, para encontrarse ante el, la criatura causante de tal luz, pues su cuerpo parecía un foco... aunque no parecía tener el cuerpo sólido, era como un fantasma, pues podía ver los limites del claro al otro lado de la posición en la que se encontraba

Ante el un majestuoso tigre lo miraba con ojos blancos, talvez a causa de la luz se veían así, o talvez eran de color natural, su cuerpo no era amarillo, como el recordaba que eran los tigres... era igual de blanco como sus ojos, si, debía ser a causa de la luz que emanaba... Fuera de eso era como un tigre cualquiera excepto que la magia lo envolvía...Trato de repasar en su mente las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y las tardes con Hagrid cuando el comentaba sobre las criaturas mas fascinantes que Vivian en el Bosque Prohibido, muchas de ellas llevadas por el mismo. Pero no encontraba ningún indicio que le aclarara la duda, sobre que clase de criatura estaba frente a el.

-_Te he estado esperando Harry Potter_

La misma voz que le había hablado con anterioridad volvió a resonar en su mente. Instintivamente giro su cabeza de un lado y después del otro, recorriendo con la mirada la inmensidad del claro, pero no había nadie, nadie excepto el majestuoso animal que parecía no quitarle la vista de encima...

_-El tiempo ha llegado_ –Volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza y entonces lo comprendió, la voz procedía del tigre frente a el, del animal que no le quitaba la vista de encima -"_Para cumplir mi destino y proteger a los que amo, pido ser animago_"- Esto ultimo escuchado también dentro de su mente ... reconoció que era su voz, que esas palabras eran las que el mismo había recitado el día del ritual... cuando el y sus amigos pidieron ayuda al bosque ... a los animales. El desconcierto que había crecido en su interior desapareció por completo y no temió cuando el tigre avanzo en su dirección hasta quedar frente a el...

-_Con orgullo te entrego mi alma compartiendo tu cuerpo_, -volvió a escuchar la voz ronca y áspera en su cabeza. La voz que le pertenecía al majestuoso tigre que, ahora que lo tenía frente a frente pudo comprobar que no hablaba... era como si se comunicara telepáticamente -_podrás tomar mi figura cuando lo necesites... Tu petición fue escuchada y yo fui asignado a ti... para ser a partir de ahora uno solo... Bestia y Hombre... Y ayudarte a cumplir con tu destino que es mucho mayor al que puedas pensar... Cuando tu misión en esta vida se haya cumplido yo abandonare tu cuerpo para ir a mi lugar de descansó... _

Harry no hizo mas que escuchar al animal, y con sus palabras se formaron miles de interrogantes... quiso preguntar, pero en el mismo instante en que el animal dejo de hablarle a su mente, la luz se volvió mas intensa... el regreso a sus cinco sentidos, volvió a tener control de sus acciones y volvió a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, un dolor que sabia no había dejado de padecer en ningún momento.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y de su garganta salió el grito que antes no pudo liberar mientras se retorcía en el piso a los pies del tigre que comenzó a brillar una vez mas... en un movimiento brusco causado por la agonía de su cuerpo diviso su antebrazo izquierdo, que brillaba con la misma intensidad que el animal... al que busco con la mirada, este había desaparecido... en el mismo lugar donde antes se postraba la majestuosa criatura había un haz de luz, un rayo que se elevaba al firmamento... la luz en el resto del claro había desaparecido, no, mas bien era como si estuviese concentrada en el mismo lugar... Entonces el rayo de luz bajo a la tierra con una velocidad tan impresionante, que el pensó que le golpearía, solo que su conciencia le decía que solo era luz... sin embargo esta le golpeo... le dio de lleno en su cuerpo que ahora brillaba como el del tigre, perdió el color de su cabello negro azabache y el verde de sus ojos, ahora eran blancos y cada orificio de su cuerpo expedía luz, una luz que ahora estaba en su interior... el dolor era tan insoportable que tuvo la certeza de que ahora si perdería el conocimiento, pero antes de que esto sucediera pudo sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo, pudo sentir... garras en lugar de dedos... entonces la luz desapareció y solo lo envolvió la oscuridad de su mente... la oscuridad de la noche sin luna...

--

Salir de los limites del castillo, era como respirar aire puro en sus pulmones, no estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, podía dejar el colegio cuando le complaciera, podía dejar Londres y olvidar la guerra en cualquier momento, dar media vuelta y olvidar su vida e identidad como una vez lo hizo hace tiempo atrás...

Sin embargo, el veneno que corría por sus venas fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a su país, a la guerra... el deseo y la sed de venganza, eran su alimento diario, una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras sujeto más ávidamente la escoba que la transportaba y aumentaba la velocidad.

Le encantaba salir de misión, siempre le había gustado y aunque su destino era lejano no acepto el traslador que la profesora McGonagall le había ofrecido... Tampoco podía aparecerse en el lugar, pues este estaba rodeado por magia... una barrera poderosa se extendía a lo largo del territorio de las criaturas que esa noche visitaría... Aunque se hubiese podido aparecer, tampoco lo habría hecho, era mejor volar... le encantaba volar, podía sentir la libertad que hace muchos años había perdido

No resulto raro que el profesor Dumbledore la enviara a esa misión, las criaturas a las que visitaría era mejor no molestarlas, desgraciadamente un informante le había comunicado al Director que Voldemort estaba asechándolas, tratando de incorporarlas a sus filas, si era cierto que era mejor no molestarlas, tenerlas como enemigas era peor, mucho peor.

La comunidad de Banshees era menor a la población que habían mantenido en su época dorada, lamentablemente eran temidas por los magos, lo que las habían llevado, casi a su extinción... y en su afán de defender sus vidas se habían ganado la temible reputación que ahora poseían. Vivian con tranquilidad en la espesura del un bosque en los limites de Yorkshire, donde habían puesto barreras mágicas para que los muggles no se acercaran a ellas, siendo de este modo los magos los únicos que se aventuraban en su territorio, la mayoría de estos nunca regresaban y su alimento era proporcionado por el bosque con quien convivían en paz...

Claro que no había sido raro que Dumbledore la mandara a ella, pues cuando regreso a la guerra, cuando acepto la oportunidad que le daban en la Orden del Fénix... tuvo que revelar ante el dirigente de está sus mas guardados secretos, su vida después de su desaparición, le entrego su mente, donde el gran oclumantico descubrió que ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en una mas de las criaturas de lamento eterno...

Así que simplemente ahora estaba en casa, bueno en un lugar al que alguna vez, cuando su desesperación y dolor le habían arrebatado su alma, pudo llamar hogar... se adentro en la espesura del bosque sabiendo que no estaba lejos de las cuevas que ella conocía a la perfección

-Has regresado a casa – dijo una voz a modo de bienvenida

-No exactamente Aibhill

-Entonces a que debemos tú visita...

-Bellatrix ya estuvo aquí y tu recibirás la misma respuesta- dijo una tercera voz que provenía de las sombras de la cueva –interrumpiendo a la criatura llamada Aibhill-...

-Vengo en nombre de Albus Dumbledore...

-No estamos interesadas en participar en una guerra que no es nuestra... – dijo interrumpiendo la misma voz, pero ahora su dueña salía de las sombras de la cueva y mostraba su aspecto frágil, pero mortal... de cabellos rojo fuego, la Banshee la miraba con desprecio

-Lo se, Arian- dijo finalmente reconociendo a la tercera criatura, una sonrisa dibujo sus labios. Ella no había cambiado nada- no vengo a ofrecer nada... solo he venido a mostrar nuestros respetos por la muerte de Aime

Las Banshees se removieron nerviosas emitiendo alaridos de dolor por su reina muerta...

-Eso ya fue hace un año,-objeto con dolor Arian, un brillo en su mirada mostraba que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aun añoraban a su reina- ¿Por qué osas venir hasta ahora?

-Por que no estaba en casa,-concluyo con voz tranquila la bruja- como saben después de que deje estas cuevas, también deje Bretaña, y no sabia de su muerte hasta que Dumbledore me lo informo, el mismo dolor que las envuelve me llega a mi, ustedes fueron mis hermanas por un gran periodo y ella también fue mi reina –finalizo y su voz se quebró por un instante… -

-¿Por que no vino el a mostrar personalmente sus respetos?- Interrogo Arian

-Lo hará, -agrego la visitante-si ustedes se lo permiten, yo solo funjo como mensajera

-No es necesario hermana,-dijo Aibhill mostrando su autoridad a Arian, para que esta dejara de mostrarse hostil- el mensaje ha sido recibido... Pasa... tenemos mucho que conversar.

--

No importara que fuera sábado, Hermione Granger estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a la misma hora todos los días... y después de cinco años de conocer a sus mejores amigos, sabía también que ellos no mostrarían señales de vida hasta después de las diez... así que aprovechando su pequeña biblioteca privada subió al segundo piso y comenzó a pasear por los estantes de libros, había tanto por leer, y cada titulo que sus ojos repasaban parecía mejor que el anterior... finalmente tomo dos de ellos y regreso al primer piso para acercarse a la chimenea que estaba encendida, seguramente Dobby la había encendido muy temprano para proporcionar un poco de calor a la torre, que por alguna razón se mantenía con una temperatura fría, talvez a causa de los vientos que la azotaban todos los días.

Se acorruco en lo que se había convertido su sillón favorito, con tantas actividades que hacer a la semana era difícil encontrar unas horas de paz y tranquilidad para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, perderse en las letras de los libros... Sin embargo debido a esa intensidad de trabajo, tampoco había tenido tiempo de repasar lo que le había sucedido desde que apareció por Privet Drive a medio verano... ¿o era que no quería pensar en eso? Por que cuando pensaba en su verano, en su arribo al castillo y lo acontecido hasta ese día no era más que pensar en Harry...

-_Harry..._-Suspiro a media voz.

Había cambiado tanto, lo conocía a tal grado que sabia que algo le pasaba, que había secretos que no le contaba y eso la molestaba bastante, ¿no era a caso su amiga? Se había alejado tanto de ella desde la muerte de Sirius. Y al mismo tiempo por periodos, en algunas ocasiones parecía estar más cerca de ella de lo que nunca antes había estado...

Había sido tanto lo que se habían dicho, y las acciones que el había tenido con ella... no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar cosas que no eran, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el pudiera sentir un poco de lo que ella sentía por el... algo mas que amistad.

No supo en que momento dejo de verlo como un amigo, pero si sabia en que momento reconoció finalmente sus sentimientos...

**Flash Back**

-Que rayos hace ella aquí? – se pregunto en silencio, pues no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, junto a Harry después de lo que había pasado con su "amiguita" el curso pasado – pero que dem ...- no pudo evitar pensar cuando el la tomo de la mano, y juntos se adentraron a la sala

**Flash Back End**

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, ella sabia de los sentimientos que el había manifestado por la chica asiática el año pasado, sabia incluso que la había besado. Y ahora cuando esa reunión había terminado, solo podía pensar en el momento en que el, la había tomado de la mano. Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, llevándola a sumirse en la seguridad del baño de chicas, el único lugar donde el no podía entrar, y tratar de aclarar sus ideas, de controlar sus emociones... pero las imágenes se repetían sin poderlo evitar...ver esas manos entrelazadas y la seguridad en la mirada de la asiática...le carcomía algo por dentro, a caso... ¿seria el corazón?

Y lo que después había pasado en el campo de Quidditch, cuando el la encaro completamente y le reclamo el estarlo evitando... y ella trato de salirse por la tangente, reclamándole que había entrado al baño de chicas... su lugar seguro ya no existía; en ese reclamo, en esa discusión, en la que ambos se envolvieron donde se vio desarmada y le reclamo lo de Cho... fue exactamente en ese momento, en ese campo de Quidditch donde finalmente su razón le aclaro que estaba total completa y desesperadamente celosa de Cho, dándole toda la razón a la afirmación que había salido de los labios de Harry, que le importaba haberlo visto entrar a la sala de los menesteres con ella tomada de la mano...Una barrera se había roto, la amistad había quedado un paso atrás para dar paso a algo más importante, a algo que ahora sentía que siempre había estado ahí, sin saber exactamente cuando cambio... algo que había encerrado tras esa barrera... esa barda que era mas una jaula que contenía lo inevitable, que había aprisionado su corazón... y fue en ese momento en que se sintió desarmada, y vulnerable cuando ella pensó que la besaría...

**Flash Back**

-Cho? pregunto el aun en el mismo lugar cuando una idea cruzo su mente - Por que hablas de Cho, - dijo nuevamente al alcanzarla y evitar que continuara caminando

-Pues con eso de que ahora están muy juntitos...

-Juntitos?-la interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro- Estas celosa?

-Celosa? ...- _acaso había escuchado bien?._.. - por que habría de estarlo? Soy tu amiga, aunque tu lo olvides … es solo que me molesto que la llevaras al entrenamiento del viernes, pero claro que me sorprende si con ella si razonas ...

-Es que no has entendido?- pregunto el aun con la sonrisa en sus labios

-Entender que? – volvió a preguntar,... un tanto nerviosa por que el chico comenzaba a cortar la distancia, y la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía

-Esto .- dijo el mientras comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos

Hermione por su lado no sabia exactamente que era lo que intentaba Harry solamente sabia que no podía moverse, o era acaso que no lo quería intentar? cuando el la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo a el, y la distancia entre ambos comenzó a desaparecer y así, sin previo aviso la arrojo al suelo cayendo encima de ella, evitando que una espada los partiera a ambos en dos (si, una espada)

**Flash Back End**

En ese momento había jurado que la besaría, pero entonces apareció esa espada de dios quien sabe donde... y entonces su raciocinio la llevo a concluir que el solo la había protegido,... que lo había malinterpretado... que estaba equivocada. Y volvió a entregarse a sus tareas como premio anual, a prepararse para los éxtasis y poner todo su empeño en lo que representaba el misterio de la profesora Gautier y las armas que le acababan de dar... Se obligo a si misma en no pensar en el de esa manera, en no manifestar lo que sentía por miedo a que el pudiese darse cuenta, puesto que su oclumancia no era aun muy buena, se empeño en poner otras cosas en su mente, y bloquear de alguna manera esas ideas absurdas... hasta el día después de haber obtenido las armas, hasta el día del partido de Quidditch

**Flash Back**

_...estaban demasiado cerca, no sabían en que momento se habían acercado tanto, pero no tenían intenciones de alejarse…_

_Ella estaba nerviosa, sentía que sus piernas temblaban pero no tenia intención de moverse, o talvez era que no podría hacerlo de haberlo querido, no podía quitar su vista de los verdes ojos de su amigo, eran como esmeraldas, muy intensos, y casi estaba segura de poder leer en ellos… pero una pequeña mirada en sus labios la hizo divagar en sus pensamientos, de repente se pregunto ¿que seria besarlos?…_

-¿Todavía estas aquí?

_Ron había aparecido por la puerta y las piernas de los dos parecieron reaccionar, se alejaron rápidamente, ella dio la vuelta para salir e ir a la biblioteca..._

**Flash Back End**

El parecía querer besarla, en ese momento, el parecía pensar lo mismo que ella... Ahora sabía que de no haberla besado, ella lo habría besado a el, no sabia si agradecer o no la interrupción de Ron... en verdad no lo sabia...

El ruido en la habitación de los chicos la hizo regresar al presente, habían pasado ya las dos horas libres, con las que antes disponía, aun sujetaba el libro en la misma pagina donde lo había abierto sin siquiera ojearlo o leer una sola letra. No podía creer la manera en que su mente se había sumergido pensando en... pensando en Harry

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella atravesó Ron, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verla a ella...Pero no le presto atención al detalle, pues su mirada seguía en la puerta donde esperaba que Harry apareciera de un momento a otro... No sucedió

-¿No está Harry con tigo?- pregunto Ron mientras fruncía el ceño...

-No- fue la respuesta seca y sin sentido que salió de sus labios- ¿Qué no esta en la habitación?

-Pues desperté y no estaba, -comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo-pensé que ya se habían ido al comedor o que estarían aquí esperando por mi... por eso me vestí lo mas rápido posible...

Hermione cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa de Té, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, esperando confirmar lo que Ron había dicho, desde que Harry actuaba raro, no confiaba en nada... incluso algunas veces la inundaba el temor que a el se le ocurriera salir del castillo para enfrentarse solo a Voldemort... lo conocía y lo creía capaz

-Te digo que no esta aquí...- corroboro Ron a lo que vieron sus ojos, la cama de Harry estaba desatendida, pero el no estaba

-¿En el baño?- pregunto mirando a Ron a los ojos

-Que no- afirmo el pelirrojo – seguramente ya bajo al comedor

-No- dijo con certeza y duda a la vez- estoy despierta desde hace horas Ron, el no ha salido de la habitación

-Pues no creo que se desvaneciera en la nada...

Hermione reparo en que la escoba no estaba, pues siempre la acomodaba junto al armario – la Saeta no esta – confirmo

Ron poso su vista al lado del armario, mientras Hermione abría las puertas del balcón frente a ella una parte del lago y el bosque prohibido se mostraban tan solitarios que una opresión en el pecho comenzó a apoderarse de ella, tenía un mal presentimiento.

No dijo nada, regreso a la habitación con paso acelerado, cruzo la sala común y subió a la punta de la torre donde había otro balcón... el campo de Quidditch se alzaba majestuoso y... solitario, volvió a adentrarse a la torre y se asomo a la sala común, Ron la miraba con cara de "_Estas exagerando_"

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo ella antes de que el pudiera intentar calmarla.

Sabia que se estaba preocupando de más, seguramente Harry estaría dando la vuelta por ahí... pero entonces ese mal presentimiento también se apodero de el- Iré a buscarlo- dijo el regresando a su habitación y tomando la escoba

Antes de salir volando Hermione estaba ya en la habitación - Le avisare a Dumbledore...

-Espera a que de una vuelta Hermione, -dijo el con voz exasperada-seguramente... seguramente esta por ahí, no pasa nada- trato de tranquilizar el pelirrojo. En un vano intento de tranquilizarse a si mismo. Hermione nunca se equivocaba.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo ella tratando de calmarse, talvez si estuviera exagerando.

Ron desapareció de su vista, y ella comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación como leona enjaulada, fue a la sala común y de regreso, seguramente... ¿y si había despertado antes que ella? ¿A donde podría haber ido? ¿A la sala de los Menesteres? ¿A la cámara de los fundadores? Claro, ¿como demonios no lo había pensado antes? Para ir a la cámara no necesitaba salir de su habitación

Cerro los ojos, se concentro en la cámara y ante ella, de la nada se materializo una puerta... la abrió con cuidado, con ¿temor? Ese maldito presentimiento no desaparecía

La atravesó y frente a ella se encontró en otra sala común, una sala circular con cinco puertas, pero la sala estaba vacía... Seguramente estaría meditando...Si era así, no quería interrumpirlo así que entreabrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado

Su corazón se acelero cuando vio a una persona dentro, pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver el cabello rubio platinado de Malfoy, ¿que hacia el ahí solo? ¿Meditar?

_-¿Entrenaba el solo?-_ Por un momento tuvo que reconocer su esfuerzo, pero aun no se veía combatiendo a su lado... Harry regreso a su mente y volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado para no distraer al Slytherin

¿Donde rayos se había metido? Se dirigió ahora a una puerta rojo escarlata y se concentro en su sala común... Cuando regreso volvió a inspeccionar el cuarto y aun estaba solo, siquiera Ron había regresado... Y entonces como un fugas flechazo mental, recordó el mapa del merodeador... regreso a la habitación de los chicos rezando por que no se lo hubiese llevado con el... busco en el armario, y busco en el baúl donde finalmente lo encontró

-_Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas_- recito mientras apuntaba el mapa con su varita... Poco a poco diferentes líneas aparecieron dibujando los pasillos del enorme castillo, no pudo evitar hacer una nota mental, le preguntaría al profesor Lupin como habían hecho el mapa, si Harry se lo hubiese llevado, ella desearía haber tenido uno...

Cuando termino de repasar cada pasillo y habitación del castillo, la opresión en su pecho aumentó, dirigió su búsqueda a los terrenos, se encontró a Ron cerca del campo de Quidditch, delimitando las orillas del Bosque Prohibido sin atreverse a traspasarlo, sabia que no era seguro, y menos en estas fechas... algo la hizo dirigir su búsqueda al sauce boxeador dibujado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, después de haber revisado en ella... siguió el pasillo y entonces, dentro de la casa de los gritos lo encontró, había una sola motita que daba vueltas dentro de una de las habitaciones... respiro tranquila, por un momento creyó que encontraría más de una motita dentro de la casa, sin embargo no reparo en los detalles, doblo el pergamino, lo oculto en su túnica y salió de su torre.

Corría escaleras abajo, sin importar que estaba poniendo mal ejemplo y que si la veía la profesora McGonagall seguramente la reprendería... mientras abandonaba el castillo, trataba de ocupar su mente en los detalles del pergamino, quería olvidar la opresión en su pecho... el mal presentimiento no la había abandonado...Pensaba en que el pergamino solo mostraba a los habitantes dentro del castillo, y los terrenos cercanos, incluían la cabaña de Hagrid y la casa de los gritos, seguramente por que los merodeadores pasaban mucho tiempo en esos lugares

Se encontró frente al enorme árbol y no tardo en ubicar el nudo que presiono mediante un hechizo, se introdujo en el pasadizo y volvió a presionar el nudo, no quería que ni Harry ni ella tuvieran problemas si los descubrían... se suponía que no debían abandonar los terrenos seguros del castillo, estaba prohibidísimo.

-_Claro que los merodeadores pasaban tiempo en la casa de los gritos_- se dijo a si misma volviendo a sus cavilaciones, recordaba lo que le habían contado, respecto a que Dumbledore había hecho el pasadizo y colocado el sauce para ocultar su entrada... durante las transformaciones del Profesor Lupin en luna llena.

Sin temor subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la misma habitación donde hace dos años, Harry se había encontrado con Sirius y descubierto la verdad sobre la rata de Ron.

Se paro en seco, al atravesar la puerta... su varita levito frente a sus ojos y ante ella se materializo su arco con la flecha lista para ser disparada... la varita, regreso a su sitio dentro de su túnica y con firmeza y temor tomo su arco dispuesta a defenderse del enorme tigre que se erguía imponente frente a ella

Un rugido del animal, hizo que se le congelara la sangre y se detuviera su respiración... pensó en Harry, lo busco con la mirada... no estaba, no podía dejar de imaginarlo en medio de un charco de sangre, muy mal herido

Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese tigre, buscaría a Harry y encontraría la manera de llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo curasen, por que aun estaba con vida… tenia que estar con vida…

-¡Harry!- Llamó en voz alta...

El enorme animal volvió a rugir con furia cuando ella tenso la cuerda de su arco...

* * *

OK, Ese final estuvo un poco dramático…. No se que decirles supongo que mi musa se amarro a mi… siquiera han dejado suficientes rr, del capitulo anterior. Solo espero que en esta ocasión sea diferente.

**Saiyury11**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS. AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION!

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

00/06/08 00:00am


	24. Cap 23: Después De Probar, No Puedes

**Capitulo 23 : Después De Probar, No Puedes Parar **

* * *

**Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky **

_De alguna manera te mostraré que eres mi cielo nocturno_

**I've always been right behind you**

_Siempre he estado tras de ti_

**Now I'll always be right beside you**

_Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado_

**Evanecens**** (****You****)**

* * *

_Un rugido del animal, hizo que se le congelara la sangre y se detuviera su respiración... pensó en Harry, lo busco con la mirada... no estaba, no podía dejar de imaginarlo en medio de un charco de sangre, muy mal herido_

_Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese tigre, buscaría a Harry y encontraría la manera de llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo curasen, por que aun estaba con vida… tenia que estar con vida… _

_-¡Harry!- Llamó en voz alta..._

_El enorme animal volvió a rugir con furia cuando ella, tenso la cuerda de su arco..._

Todo lo que paso después fue tan rápido que no supo exactamente como su cerebro, proceso los hechos... El temor a salir herida sabia que no era por su propio resguardo, temía que el tigre la hiriera, o la matara y no poder ayudar a Harry... ese era su mayor temor, lo sabia... Pues por una estupidez de su parte, no le había dicho a nadie a donde se dirigía, no lo había creído necesario en ese momento, pues el mapa del merodeador, solo había mostrado a Harry, entonces... ¿El mapa solo mostraba a humanos? Sabia que durante tercer año, Harry había visto a Peter Pettigrew cuando este estaba en forma animaga... pero debajo del animal era humano... entonces vino a su mente las veces en que el mapa los había salvado de la Sra. Norris... la gata de Filch

El enorme animal dejo de rugir, la miraba, como un cazador asechando a su presa, ella era su presa... El tigre dio un paso adelante y como acto reflejo sin siquiera pensarlo soltó la cuerda de su arco y la flecha salió disparada en dirección del animal. Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando su razonamiento anterior la sobrepaso, cuando reparo en el pequeño e insignificante detalle de los ojos del animal, cuando descubrió en los verdes orbes a un gatito asustado y no al cazador que antes había pensado...

**Retrospección**

Cuando abrió los ojos estos le dolían de una manera insoportable, tuvo que aguardar para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Acababa de amanecer...Trato de incorporarse, no fue una tarea, sencilla, si no dolorosa y lenta... muy lenta, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía...Aunque sabia que no era así. Una vez que estuvo sobre sus cuatro extremidades, adelanto sus patas delanteras y se dejo ir a la altura del piso, después se levanto estirando ahora sus patas traseras. Como si se desemperezara de un largo sueño. Miro con interés el lugar en el que estaba, lo conocía sabia que lo conocía pero lo inspeccionaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera realmente. El verde de los árboles, el café del suelo... los helechos... el musgo... el olor... los sonidos...los habitantes del bosque que sabían de su presencia y se inquietaban.

El dolor en su cuerpo ya no estaba... así que comenzó a trotar... y de un momento a otro corría libre... sentía el viento surcarle la cabeza y erizar cada uno de los pelos que cobijaban y protegían su cuerpo... ¡Estaba feliz era libre!

Jugo como nunca... asecho... practicando la caza... encontró un conejo que persiguió... era un cazador innato. El conejo no llego lejos aunque se entretuvo bastante con el, y lo dejo libre encontrando otra presa... un enorme animal... era muy esquelético con alas... pero lo que en realidad llamo su atención fueron sus ojos blancos y vacíos... lo asecho durante un buen rato. Lo contemplo hasta saciarse y entonces se pregunto si seria un buen rival... Salió a su encuentro saltando vigorosamente varios helechos que hasta ahora le habían servido de resguardo. El enorme animal lo miro y voló al cielo justo antes de que sus garras lo destazaran... ronroneo impotente. Un rugido que se escucho a lo lejos

Dispuesto a encontrar otra presa olvido al enorme animal halado, se acerco a la orilla de un lago para beber agua y por primera vez se encontró con su reflejo, un enorme felino de pelaje blanco y rayas negras de un tono grisáceo le miraba intensamente...Ronroneo satisfecho al reconocerse...Dio varias vueltas y asecho a muchos animalitos sin cazarlos en realidad. No estaba hambriento, solo se quería divertir, y lo hacía muy bien hasta que encontró uno que conocía muy bien... Un unicornio había salido a su encuentro, el sabia que no era una presa...ni un enemigo... se dejo caer en la hierba mientras miraba al blanco unicornio mirarlo con intensidad...La conexión entre ambos era única... el conocía al unicornio y el unicornio lo conocía a él. El crujir de unas ramas a su lado izquierdo hizo que dirigiera su mirada a ese lugar. A su lado derecho escucho lo mismo... se sintió rodeado... asechado... ¿quien era capaz de asechar a un cazador?

El unicornio también se asusto y salió disparado corriendo... Pero no lo quería perder. No ahora, se debatió unos instantes entre seguirlo o enfrentar a sus enemigos... Se decidió por lo primero, antes de salir disparado detrás del unicornio una de las criaturas que los acechaban se dejo ver dentro del claro... era un Centauro y lo apuntaba con un arco...

No tarde mucho en alcanzarlo cuando este se detuvo para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Había olvidado a los centauros. El unicornio desvió su mirada y la centro en una construcción cerca de nosotros... comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar, lo seguía y lo vi atravesar por una de las ventanas que no tenían tablas como el resto de la casa... Subí las escaleras y no estaba. Lo busque en la planta de abajo, arriba ... en el ático, en cada una de las habitaciones... No estaba. Pero su olor me llevo a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta... era la única que parecía haber sido habitada alguna vez... había olores viejos aun encerrados en esas cuatro paredes... Olores familiares...

Un sonido en la planta baja le indico que no estaba solo. Se preparo para recibir a su visita, pero era el unicornio... el olor del unicornio se acercaba... Expectante espero cada segundo que parecía eterno

Ante el no estaba el unicornio. Si no una chica a la que pudo percibir temerosa. Era una pequeña presa, el era un cazador... pero no era realmente una presa... su olor...Ella sacó un arco, le recordó a los centauros que habían ahuyentado al hermoso unicornio y emitió un rugido de advertencia...

**Fin de la retrospección**

El enorme tigre conocía ese olor, la desconfianza que sentía lo dejo por completo, así que decidió olfatear mas de esa fragancia y acercarse a ella, pero de un momento a otro una flecha rojo fuego se dirigía a, él... se congelo de inmediato, un segundo en que pensó que la flecha lo atravesaría entre sus dos ojos cerrándolos como acto reflejo... Pero la flecha se consumió con una llamarada tan intensa que sintió como se achicharraban unos pelos de su cabeza, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos... vio a la chica que tenia frente a, el... su arma había desaparecido y respiraba agitadamente... Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Ha... ¿Harry?- pregunto con temor en esta ocasión dirigiéndose directamente al tigre frente a ella – ¿Eres tu?

_Hermione._.. repitió en su cabeza, como si le estuviese contestando, había una certeza dentro de, él que le afirmaba ese nombre una y otra vez... _Hermione_... ¿ese era el nombre de la chica? Y si era ese su nombre él de, él... ¿_era Harry_?... _Harry... Hermione... Hermione y Harry_... que bien sonaba eso. Una sensación muy cálida invadió su cuerpo al juntar ambos nombres como si siempre los hubiera tenido juntos. Sintió un dolor en su pecho y recordó el dolor que sintió esa madrugada... Profirió otro rugido, un rugido de dolor... recordó sus manos, sus pies... Su rostro... Y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

**--**

Si en un principio quería evadir el pensamiento de Hermione con respecto a su "_mal presentimiento_" este se apodero de él también, había recorrido ya todos los alrededores del castillo cuando descendió justo donde termina el puente colgante... Sin éxito alguno, pensó en ir a preguntar a Hagrid a ver si con él tenia mejor suerte, así que con un movimiento de varita su escoba regresó volando sola rumbo a la torre de premios anuales, comenzó a dar un par de pasos cuando alguien le llamo desde el puente

-¡RON!-Había gritado su hermana Ginny que se acercaba a él con paso apresurado... Luna corría justo detrás de ella

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ron esperanzado en que Harry ya hubiese aparecido y pensando en lo que le diría a Hermione en cuanto la viera

-Vimos a Hermione que venia hacia acá... – dijo Luna mientras ambas recuperaban la respiración, parecía que habían corrido bastante

-Venia corriendo- corroboro Ginny

-¿Iba sola?- pregunto Ron pensando que ella y Harry lo estarían ahora buscando a él, mientras él buscaba a Harry, Hermione si que podía armar un gran lió

-No- dijo Luna desconcertada – parecía preocupada.

-¿Entonces aun no aparece?- se dijo a si mismo mientras la esperanza se desvanecía junto con lo que ya había planeado para Hermione.

-¿Quién aun no aparece?- pregunto Ginny aunque la respuesta retumbaba en su cabeza.

-Harry no amaneció hoy en su cama.

-¿Cómo que no amaneció?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-Pues así... no estaba...- dijo mientras daba la vuelta, para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ginny y Luna lo siguieron

La chimenea despedía una farola de humo en espiral, y Fang anuncio la llegada de los visitantes. Los tres chicos irrumpieron en la cabaña, pero esta estaba vacía... Algo era claro, si Hermione fue a la cabaña seguramente le habría dicho a Hagrid que Harry había desaparecido y ahora lo estarían buscando en la espesura del bosque... eso le dio una idea a Ron que atravesó la cabaña para salir por la otra puerta, la que daba rumbo al bosque

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?- cuestiono una vez mas Ginny al ver el mutismo de su hermano.

_-Accio _Saeta... – apunto hacia al bosque. Ginny y Luna prestaron toda su atención a la espesura del bosque y el silencio los envolvió... Unos minutos de tensión después apareció la escoba que surcaba el bosque sorteando las ramas como si alguien estuviese montado en ella –Maldición ...- Profirió en tono molesto – ¿por que nunca se equivoca?

-¿Ahora si nos dirás lo que sucede Ron?- pregunto una vez mas Ginny mientras se colocaba frente a su hermano para encararlo, cuando este había mandado la Saeta a la torre de la misma manera en que lo hizo con su propia escoba.

-¿Que no ha quedado claro?- Ron parecía cada vez mas exasperado – Harry no esta!

-Pues yo no lo he visto- dijo una voz que provenía de las sombras del bosque. Ron sujeto mas fuerte su varita y las chicas las empuñaron bajo sus túnicas, pero liberaron la presión en estas cuando reconocieron la voz que provenía del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes tres no se preparan para ir a Hosgmade?

-Si- respondió rápidamente Luna sorprendiendo a los dos pelirrojos. Pues por su silencio de repente parecía que solo estaban ellos dos– solo veníamos a ver si no había visto a Harry y Hermione. Habían dicho que vendrían a visitarlo antes de que nos fuéramos

-Bueno – dijo el semi-gigante contrariado- si vinieron seguramente no me encontraron, tuve que ir al bosque por que había algo que inquietaba a los animales... Los centauros dicen que vieron a un Tigre, aunque eso es imposible, por que aquí no hay tigres, y tampoco hay manera de que llegue uno... pero Bane los esta organizando para darle caza...

-¿Un tigre?- pregunto Luna, aunque los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Bueno- continuo Ron

-Seguramente regresaron ya al castillo- dijo Ginny mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa, seguramente los tres habían pensado en lo mismo. Hagrid no tuvo tiempo para replicar o detener la rápida fuga. Los tres volvieron sobre sus pasos, subiendo la colina en dirección al castillo

-¿Ustedes creen? – pregunto Luna corroborando que los tres habían pensado en lo mismo

-No lo se- admitió Ron.

Entonces mientras estaban frente a las rocas justo antes de adentrarse al puente Ginny recordó algo de cuando vio a Hermione correr frente a sus ojos antes de que ella y Luna comenzaran a perseguirla– llevaba el mapa – dijo deteniendo a sus acompañantes por su comentario

-Pero el mapa no muestra el bosque- negó Ron

-Pero si la casa de los gritos – dijo Ginny levantando la vista y regresando sobre sus pasos.

-Iré a buscar a Neville- dijo Luna –Nosotros buscaremos en el castillo

-Bien-dijo Ron que se encaminaba junto a su hermana rumbo al sauce boxeador y dirigirse a la casa de los gritos- nos veremos en el Hall en 20 minutos, si no ha aparecido, tendremos que avisar a alguien. Si es Harry no podemos permitir que los centauros le den caza

**--**

Desde el balcón de la torre de astronomía podían verse las tres figuras tomando dos caminos

_-Son muy unidos_- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa la profesora Gautier– _Eso ...¿será bueno? ¿O será malo?_

Ella había estado al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba desde que despertó a las 3 de la mañana cuando sintió una magia muy poderosa en el bosque. El director también la había sentido y la había mandado llamar al despacho para que estuviera al pendiente de los acontecimientos sin intervenir para nada. El anciano le había dicho que esa era una prueba que ellos tenían que pasar por si mismos

**--**

Hermione había visto al tigre rugir una vez mas mientras se desvanecía, para su sorpresa y su alivio comenzó a trasfigurarse, el cabello negro azabache le indico que no había estado equivocada. Y un sentimiento de culpa y temor la atravesó cuando reparo en el hecho de que estuvo a solo una fracción de segundo de atravesarle la cabeza con una flecha de su arco

-¡Harry!– grito mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad los pasos que la separaban de él y se hincaba a su lado, lo rodó para que quedara boca arriba, llevaba aun el pantalón de su pijama pero su torso estaba desnudo, y no llevaba sus lentes. Se pregunto si acaso estarían por ahí perdidos– Harry contéstame!- dijo desesperada y después profirió un gemido de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo tan caliente... tenia temperatura!!

Unos ruidos que pudo identificar como pasos se dejaron escuchar en la planta baja. Con ayuda del _Levicorpus_ levanto a Harry y lo coloco detrás de la puerta en la que Sirius se había ocultado de ella y Harry en tercer año, se preparo mentalmente para enfrentarse a Mortífagos de ser necesario. Ahora los intrusos subían las escaleras su pulso se acelero nuevamente y su varita volvió a levitar frente a ella... se obligo a si misma a calmarse, tomo la varita y comenzó a comprender para que les serviría tanta meditación, la necesitaban para no evocar sus armas en cada situación de pánico. Pudo sentir dos presencias justo al otro lado de la madera

-Hermione – dijo una voz y ella respiro tranquila – Harry...

-Ron- dijo Hermione saliendo del escondite haciendo que su amigo y su hermana profirieran un grito de espanto y saltaran sobre sus lugares mientras le amenazaban ambos con sus varitas- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, ESTUVE APUNTO DE LANZARTE UNA MALDICIÓN IMPERDONABLE!! – profirió Ron tan pálido, que hacia que su cabellera pareciera fuego al rojo vivo.

Pero Hermione ya no le presto atención, una vez que vio que no había peligro volvió a levantar a su amigo y lo dirigió a la mullida cama.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny ante la sorpresa de ver a Harry inconsciente- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Esta ardiendo en fiebre- dijo ella cuando lo toco.

-Lo se – repuso Hermione totalmente preocupada

-Creímos que era un tigre.-dijo Ron acercándose a la cama para ver a su amigo que sudaba y comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente- Cuando los estábamos buscando Hagrid dijo...

-Lo era – confirmo la castaña interrumpiendo a Ron –estuve apunto de... – pero Hermione callo, pues solo de pensarlo su piel se ponía de gallina... Con su varita midió su temperatura, el libro de medí magia que estaba en la biblioteca de la torre de los premios anuales por fin le serviría de algo... –Dios mío- profirió cuando se percato del estado de su amigo

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ginny

-¡Tiene 45º grados! – le respondió mientras tomaba una de las viejas mantas que estaban en la cama... –Fregoteo!- dijo para limpiarla y después la seco...

-¿Que haces?- dijo Ginny que la miraba sin comprender nada- tenemos que refrescarlo no calentarlo mas.

-Lo se – corroboro Hermione – _Acuaforis_- dijo a la manta ahora limpia que quedo empapada al instante – _Glacius_- se concentro para que el hechizo no dejara hecha paleta la manta, pero si lo suficiente helada para bajarle la temperatura y se apresuro a cubrirlo con ella. Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio. Todo parecía haber pasado tan rápido. -Ahora solo nos queda esperar- dijo con pesimismo en la voz- ¿como dices que nos encontraron?

-Fue Ginny y...

-¡Luna!- continuo la pelirroja recordando a su amiga y revisando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda –ya casi han pasado los 20 minutos

-¿20 minutos?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-Ella y Neville los buscarían en el castillo – se explico Ron

Hermione repasaba mentalmente las posibilidades y su rostro se ilumino –Vallan... – apremio – salgan los cuatro a Hosgmade...

-¿Para que?- cuestiono Ron mientras la miraba perplejo

-Después regresan... Harry va a necesitar unas pociones y tenemos que tomar algunos ingredientes del despacho de Snape

-Si estamos en Hosgmade nosotros no fuimos- dijo Ginny aceptando con agrado la idea de la castaña

-Exacto – dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amiga –Ron vas a tener que tomar la capa de Harry, antes de venir acá. Ginny ¿sabes donde guardo mi botiquín?

-No

-Esta debajo de mi cama. Es una caja de madera tiene pociones de varios tipos... No intentes abrirla, por que tiene un hechizo protector.

-¿No es mejor que vallas tu?- cuestiono Ginny con un poco de recelo en la voz- yo cuidare de Harry.

-Pero dijeron que Hagrid dijo que había visto un tigre cuando nos fueron a buscar- Hermione los miraba exasperada al ver que no le entendían – el cree que Harry y yo estamos juntos. Si me ve en el castillo sola puede pensar que Harry no esta y corremos el riesgo de que le avise a Dumbledore, se supone que nadie debe saber de las transformaciones

-En ese momento Ginny asintió en silencio – Ron vamos. Tenemos que correr- ahora volteo a ver a Hermione – no tardaremos – y sonrió antes de salir de la habitación seguida por su hermano.

**--**

Lord Voldemort revisaba unos pergaminos a la vista de una tintineante luz proveniente de un candelabro... La única luz en la habitación...estaba sobre la pista de su tesoro... del medallón... y cuando lograra apoderarse de el nada... ni nadie lograría detenerlo. Aun se maldecía por los años malgastados en Potter. Sabia que si encontraba ese medallón, lo demás seria solo un tramite...

-Todo esta listo Mi Lord ...- dijo un encapuchado a sus pies

-Muy bien... muy bien...-respondió complacido.- Prepárense para partir, en cuanto llegue Bellatrix se marchan... Malfoy no quiero bajas importantes

-Si mi Lord

-Esperen a que los aurores bajen la guardia ...-ordeno con voz amenazante- quiero buenos resultados Malfoy, recuerda que estas a prueba, no has encontrado mi medallón y fue por tu culpa que perdí el rastro

-No volverá a decepcionarse de mi, mi Lord – dijo el encapuchado mientras se incorporaba y abandonaba la habitación que quedaba sumida en las penumbras.

**--**

Para cuando Ron y Ginny llegaron al hall Luna y Neville les estaban esperando, pero al igual que ellos parecía que acababan de llegar.

-¿Y bien? – cuestiono Luna al ver que no respondían por coger un poco de aire, habían corrido desde la casa de los gritos y aun tenían que subir a la torre.

-Si – respondió Ginny

-Vamos a ir a Hosgmade – Apremió Ron mirándolos a ambos

-¿Estaba ahí?- pregunto Luna sin agregar nada más debido a los curiosos que estaban mirándolos

-Si- respondió Ron

-¿Era el?- volvió a preguntar Luna

-Si – respondió Ginny que había comprendido la pregunta de su amiga

-¿Y como esta?- pregunto ahora Neville hablando por primera ves. Con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro

-No sabemos muy bien – Ron ya hablaba normalmente – Filch tiene que registrar nuestras salidas.

Nos vemos en la puerta – dijo Ginny antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras...

**--**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso sus párpados, llevaba si no se equivocaba un par de minutos despierto aunque no se podía mover y sentía temblores involuntarios en su cuerpo. Flachazos fugases de los eventos pasados invadían su mente. Recordaba las 2:30 de la madrugada, haberse visto tirado en el baño y la voz que lo tranquilizaba... El tigre en el bosque... Unos centauros asechándolo... y una flecha apunto de atravesarle la cabeza y entonces... la recordó a ella

-Her... ¿Hermione?- dijo con dificultad sin creer que nadie le hubiese escuchado, pues apenas había sido un susurro

-Harry no te muevas – escucho la voz de ella muy cerca... estaba ahí, con él

-No... no ... no puedo...- logro articular, aunque quiso sonar gracioso no fue posible...

-¿Que?- cuestiono ella preocupada y acercándose a el... pudo sentir su mano tocar su frente

-Es ...decir...-buscaba que decir para tranquilizarla- me duele todo... el cuerpo

-Ho Harry ... –pudo escuchar mucha pena en su voz-discúlpame, yo sabia los riesgos

-Hablamos de eso... –dijo el interrumpiéndola-¿recuerdas?

**Flash Back**

Llevaban unas cuantas reuniones y sorpresivamente ahora Luna, Neville y Gabrielle habían alcanzado el nivel de Ron, pronto llegarían al de ella. El toque de queda había pasado hacia ya diez minutos y Gabrielle se acababa de retirar a su sala común, no había problema si encontraban a Luna merodeando por que era prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-¿Entonces como es eso de los animagos? – pregunto Ron en cuanto la pequeña rubia los había dejado solos. Desde que escucho a Hermione y Harry comentarlo no se quitaba las ganas de sonsacarles el tema

Harry y ella habían decidido contarles lo que planeaban hacer, pues eso de guardar secretos no iba muy bien en Harry y era mejor que lo supieran ahora y no después para que le reprocharan algo, sin embargo habían tenido mucho cuidado en no decir nada de esto a Gabrielle por que era muy pequeña y los riesgos eran muy altos

-Los animagos tardan años en completar su condición, basándose en estudio, transfiguración y poder –comenzó Hermione respondiendo a la pregunta de Ron, mientras tomaba asiento en unos cojines al lado de Harry, los pelirrojos la imitaron y Luna y Neville suspendieron su duelo para unirse a ellos –Nosotros no contamos con esos años. Hay otra forma de lograrlo- entonces callo tratando de ordenar sus ideas para expresarse sin dificultad. Sus amigos esperaban expectantes y Harry permanecía en posición de Loto, meditando. – Lo leí en un libro de transformaciones, el año pasado. No le preste atención, por que en realidad era algo que no importaba entonces. Lo recordé cuando descubrí a Sketter y volví a consultar el libro.

-No sabia que había otra forma de volverse animago- interrumpió Luna con voz soñadora

-El libro decía- continuo Hermione sin molestarse por la interrupción concentrándose mientras fruncía el seño– "_Los rituales para convertirse en animales no son usados desde la edad media, erradicados por su peligrosidad. El conocimiento de estos fue olvidado al ser destruidos los libros y modificadas las memorias_." – Se levanto y se dirigió a la estantería que había en la sala para tomar un libro – en este libro de historia, dice que durante la edad media muchos magos murieron a causa de rituales prohibidos. Y también dice que muchos mas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro – se explico la Griffyndor – lo mismo encontré en otros libros de historia ... los relacione y las desapariciones tienen que ser las que están relacionadas con los rituales de transformación – todos la escuchaban atentos y ella espero otro poco mas para exponer su teoría. – Creo que son las desapariciones por que cuando hacían el ritual si no lo hacían bien, jamás volvían a tomar forma humana. Se quedaban en su forma animal

-Eso suena interesantísimo- dijo Luna a quien le brillaron los ojos ante la mera idea- intentémoslo

Todos voltearon a mirarla, como si un bicho le hubiese picado, hasta Harry que permanecía con los ojos cerrados los había abierto para mirarla, no que fuera diferente. Era "_Lunática Lovegood_" pero la idea de quedarse convertidos en animales no era algo que los entusiasmara a ellos

-Pero eso es solo una teoría- dijo Hermione con tristeza – y aunque quisiéramos correr el riesgo tendría que encontrar el ritual y repasar todas las posibilidades –hasta ahora no he encontrado ningún libro que me aclare las dudas.

-Pero dijiste que en el libro de transformaciones decía que los libros fueron destruidos- dijo Neville que parecía triste ante la idea de no lograrlo

-Si ese libro ya existía y estaba en Hogwarts en ese entonces, lo dudo mucho. Nunca se han destruido los libros en este colegio, solo son confinados a la sección prohibida y supervisados por la bibliotecaria–entonces suspiro profundamente- me faltan un par de secciones incluyendo la sección prohibida.

-Entonces solo tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Ginny que se ofrecía voluntaria para la búsqueda

-No-Hermione negó con la cabeza- yo lo buscare, si todos nos ponemos a buscar en la biblioteca será muy raro y podríamos levantar sospechas. Yo en cambio paso ahí casi todo el tiempo. No será raro que merodeé en secciones que no nos corresponden.

-Les contamos esto- dijo Harry ablando por primera vez- No para que ustedes también lo hagan. Como dijo Hermione los riesgos son muy altos y no solo hablamos de quedarnos como animales. Si tenemos éxito, las transformaciones no serán fáciles y nuestras vidas cambiarían radicalmente

-¿Por que?-pregunto Ron

Por que no estamos transfigurando nuestro cuerpo como ... como la profesora McGonagall- Hermione estuvo cerca de decir Sirius pero cambio de idea pensando que tensaría a Harry sin razón- como es un ritual, el espíritu... o la esencia del animal entrara en nosotros.

-Guau!- dijo la rubia que parecía cada vez mas fascinada con la idea

-Viviríamos con el animal dentro de nosotros,-continuo Hermione emitiendo una ligera sonrisa, por la reacción de la Ravenclaw- seriamos uno mismo... y nuestros instintos son muy opuestos... el animal razonaría pero nosotros nos podríamos dejar llevar por sus instintos.

-Yo si me apunto – dijo Luna levantando la mano

-Yo también – corroboro Neville sorprendiendo a todos

-Y yo- Ginny agrego- no piensen que podrán divertirse sin mi

-A mi ni me pregunten- dijo Ron y todos lo miraron incrédulos – No pienso quedarme atrás

**Flash Back End**

-Todos ...aceptamos los riesgos- continuo Harry mientras su rostro dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

De cualquier modo Hermione sabia que ya no había marcha atrás el ritual ya estaba hecho, Harry había sido el primero y los demás no tardarían en seguirlo, incluyéndola a ella. Mientras volvía a tomarle la temperatura no podía evitar pensar que forma tomaría ella. ¿Qué animal compartiría su cuerpo?

-Aun así- dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- los riesgos no incluían flechas llameantes

-Ho... Harry – Hermione sintió morirse al ver que su amigo recordaba lo que había pasado y tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama – discúlpame... perdóname- comenzó a decir mientras lo tomaba de las manos

-No es para que te disculpes de todo- dijo el sonriendo. Hermione se percato de que ya no temblaba y reviso una ves mas la temperatura. La fiebre estaba cediendo

-Yo... – Hermione recordó el momento- pensé que el tigre te había matado- dijo tratando de disculparse sin poder dejar de ver sus ojos verdes. ¿Como demonios no lo había reconocido desde un principio? El tigre tenia los mismos ojos.

-¿Y por eso lo ibas a matar?- dijo el aun sonriente- que Voldemort se cuide si me mata

-No es chiste...-dijo ella mientras le recorría un escalofrió solo de pensarlo.- pensé que estabas herido y estuve a punto de...

-Oye- la interrumpió cuando vio que comenzaría a llorar. Cuando vio la culpa en su mirada- tu no sabias que yo era el tigre

-Pero estuve a punto de... y si algo te pasara – Hermione lo miraba directamente a los ojos, una vez mas estaban tan cerca – si te pierdo – ella se mordió su labio inferior por la cercanía... quería besarlo y ...

-No lo aras- confirmo el y entonces en un súbito movimiento levanto su mano y atrapo su cuello atrayéndola a él.

La estaba besando. Por fin la estaba besando. Hermione sintió que estaba en las nubes, en el paraíso. Que estaba soñado, había estado esperando ese beso tanto tiempo... Y ante el recuerdo de perderlo y el temor por la inminente guerra, volvió el beso que en un principio fue tímido a uno mas apasionado. Desesperado, como si fuera el ultimo, y en su caso... el único

Harry se sorprendió por el ritmo que ella había impuesto pero no le molesto, hasta que lo invadió la misma sensación desoladora. Pudo sentir lo que ella sentía y sabía que no la podía perder. No a ella. Sin ella ya nada mas valdría la pena... –_No_ - se obligo a si mismo a quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, por eso se estaban preparando... ella no era débil, y por eso la amaba... –_La amaba_ – esa afirmación resonó en su cabeza... -L_A AMABA_!!

Cuando se desprendieron para tomar aire, ella lo miraba temerosa. Pues si... la había besado,- _¿pero que era lo que eso significaba?_ -Una sonrisa en los labios de él le quitaron el miedo y la duda y entonces ella lo beso, con mas calma, pero mas intensamente... sin el miedo que antes la había atravesado

Encajaban perfectamente uno con el otro, no había comparación a la sensación de vértigo que los envolvía, en ese momento sintieron que habían nacido para probarse de esa manera. Para sentirse...

**--**

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-cuestiono Luna que estaba sentada en una fuente justo frente a las puertas donde el conserje Filch registraba sus salidas, y revisaba que no llevaran objetos tenebrosos ocultos por sus ropas.

-Oye esta lejos- se defendió Ron

-Bueno no importa- dijo Neville restándole importancia y los cuatro se formaron para poder salir de los terrenos del castillo

Ginny iba hasta atrás –Ron – dijo en un susurro- pásame la capa.

-¿Por que?- cuestiono

-No se lo que Hermione pueda tener dentro de su botiquín y no estamos para que nos lo confisque-le decía en susurros molesta por tener que explicarle todo-... después de que te revise te lo pasare

Ron no se quejo mas y con cuidado deslizo la capa fuera de su túnica. Luna que los había escuchado se rezago y se puso a comentar algo a Ron mientras ambos quitaban a Ginny de la vista del conserje, ella aprovecho para envolver la caja de madera y sostenerla en su regazo, parecía solo que llevaba la mano acunada, pues la cajita se había ocultado perfectamente.

-Te digo que si Ron...-decía Luna en su platica mientras era inspeccionada por Filch- yo los he visto

-No te creo- respondió el siguiéndole el juego cuando fue su turno de ser inspeccionado, y cuando termino Filch, Ginny hizo como si se tropezara, empujo a Ron y le paso la cajita- hay Ginny ten mas cuidado me lastimaste

-Cállate Ron- espeto ella mientras era su turno de pasar con el conserje. El botiquín ya estaba afuera a salvo

Caminaron apresuradamente a la casa de los gritos, mientras veían a varios magos hacer guardias... eran Aurores pero Ron y Ginny no distinguieron a ningún miembro de la orden...Aunque por otro lado, siquiera habían observado bien, cuando vieron que no les seguían no entraron al centro del pueblo tomando el camino mas rápido a la vieja casona embrujada

-Se dan cuenta- dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio

-¿De que?- cuestiono Ginny

-Lo fácil que fue sacar lo que sea que sacaron- Neville miraba la mano de Ron que parecía sostener algo.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Luna corroborando sus pensamientos- cualquiera puede sacar algo del colegio esa seguridad no sirve para nada

-¿Y como esta Harry?- pregunto Neville mirando a Ron y Ginny. Luna también los miraba con curiosidad

-Pues...- comenzó Ron a explicarles.

**--**

Harry se sentía mareado... y entonces un dolor en su pecho apareció y tuvo que suspender la delicada y placentera tarea a la que se estaba dedicando con todo su ser...

-¡Ouch!- se quejo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione al recordar que estaba delicado

-Que dejes de disculparte por todo- dijo el mirándola con recelo... lo hacia sentir mal verla sintiéndose mal...

-Pero es que no debí...

-No digas eso... claro que debías...- entonces la sonrisa se borro de su rostro- o ... ¿acaso no querías?

-Claro que quería... quería mucho- dijo sonrojándose y se ruborizo completamente. ¿Como se había atrevido a decírselo?...

-Menos mal- dijo el sonriendo nuevamente- comenzaba a darme pánico

-Harry – Hermione lo miraba seriamente- ¿que significa esto?

-Significa lo que te dije – Hermione lo miro con confusión – no vas a perderme – y entonces ella sonrió

-Ni tu a mi- Hermione se inclino para volver a besarlo. Con mucho, mucho cuidado

-Por eso- comenzó cuando ella se separo unos centímetros de el. Ambos se miraba a los ojos en ese instante Harry dudo con lo que iba a decir, ¿si metía la pata, como generalmente lo hacia? Y entonces ella se molestaba ¿o peor aun la perdía?

-¿Por eso que?- cuestiono ella

-Se que ahora que probé tus labios no podré parar- dijo el mientras ella se ruborizo completamente- pero si el llegara a enterarse- no quiso decir su nombre... Ahora mas que nunca deseaba que esa maldita guerra terminara... no iba a permitir que la tocara

Hermione lo comprendió, y agacho su mirada separándose de el sin dejar la cama... ella sabia que interpondría su seguridad ante sus sentimientos, pues ella haría lo mismo por el... _Había sido hermoso mientras duro_

-Nosotros sabemos oclumancia- continuo Harry aunque se le oprimía el pecho y no a causa del dolor físico si no por el rostro que ella había puesto. Solo rezaba a Merlín para no perderla... – pero los demás... aun no la dominan, y cualquiera que se enterara en el colegio... seria cuestión de tiempo para que el lo averiguara

-Lo se... te comprendo- dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente con los ojos llorosos- aquí no paso nada

-Claro que paso.-dijo el con los ojos desorbitados- Pero no podremos compartirlo con nadie

Hermione lo comprendió en ese momento _Se que ahora que probé tus labios no podré parar_ -¿un secreto? –dijo en un susurro

-Yo entendería si no quieres ...

-¿Nuestro secreto? - y entonces sonrió mientras volvía a ruborizarse pero aun sin verlo directamente por lo que el no se percato de eso

-¿No te molesta?- pregunto al ver que no le molestaba. El estaba preparado para un cahetadon o algo así

-No, -dijo ella totalmente segura-claro que no...

-¿No te importa que nadie mas lo sepa?.- volvió a preguntar para asegurarse

-Solo me importa que tu lo sepas – dijo ella besándolo nuevamente – será nuestro secreto

-En ese caso... – Harry volvió a incorporarse sin evitar dibujar una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-¿Que haces?- dijo ella molesta – recuéstate

-Espera – apremio el terminando de incorporarse – Hermione Granger... ¿quisieras ser mi novia secreta?

* * *

Hay… que quieren que le diga Hermione? Por dios… weno este capitulo estaba muy largo, así que decidí darle cortón a la mitad…y aquí quedo… como ya esta el otro espero poder subirlo el siguiente fin… Pero falta la edición.

En fin

**Saiyury11 **Paciencia… paciencia ya vienen los demás

**Alexaquevedo** Hola, bienvenido. Sabes voy a tomar mucho en cuenta tu ofrecimiento por que si me estoy atorando con algunas cosas. Luego te las comento a ver que opinas

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

26/06/08 01:29am


	25. Cap 24: Dragon's Fyre

**Capitulo 24 : Dragon's Fyre**

* * *

_**Y el Dragón surco el cielo... **_

_**Dejando un camino **_

_**de destrucción y muerte**_

_**Rojo Pasión... **_

_**Rojo Amor...**_

_**Rojo Sangre...**_

_**Rojo Guerra...**_

_**Rojo Muerte...**_

_**Rojo Fuego...**_

* * *

-Novia secreta he- dijo ella sopesando la pregunta con una enorme sonrisa – supongo que tendré que pensarlo- la sonrisa en el rostro de él comenzaba a desvanecerse – ¡como crees! Claro que me encantaría –dijo ella sorprendida de su propia reacción mientras volvía a besarlo, colocando sus dos manos en el pecho de el, con suavidad por temor a lastimarlo, pero con firmeza como si nunca mas quisiera quitar las manos de ese lugar tan cálido.

No hay forma de describir lo que ambos sentían en ese juego al que los dos se estaban entregando, la respiración entrecortada, y el latir desaforado de dos corazones que se convertían en uno mismo... En un mismo latir... en un mismo corazón...A partir de ahora, para siempre. Un momento que se interrumpió por dos razones fuera de control para ambos: la primera, la increíble y estúpida necesidad fisiológica de los pulmones por reclamar oxigeno en una situación en la que el cuerpo humano debería evolucionar con el único propósito de que esto no sucediera; y la segunda que escucharon como una puerta rechinaba en la planta baja... Al separarse ella le ayudo a recostarse y se alejo de la cama por si acaso sucumbía a sus deseos de volver a besarlo delante de sus amigos sin importarle nada

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice antes de que sus amigos llegaran a la habitación. Harry se dejo vencer por el dolor que al parecer no lo había abandonado como el creía

-¿Cómo sigue? – cuestiono Ginny que fue la primera en entrar y se acerco a tocarle la frente. Respiro aliviada

-La crisis aun no pasa- dijo Hermione preocupada. Se acerco nuevamente a la cama tratando de comportarse normalmente aunque su pulso acelerado aun no era normal– ¿encontraste la caja?

-Si – respondió Ron detrás de ella mientras la descubría de la capa.

Hermione tomo la caja sin dirigirle la mirada, aun sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas. Se concentro en lo que tenia que hacer, y dijo un hechizo no verbal por lo que los demás solo la vieron hacer un movimiento de varita. Se escucho un _Clic_ del cerrojo y se abrió.

Hermione la acomodo en la mesa de noche que aun estaba de pie y comenzó a remover el interior. Ginny que estaba al lado de ella miraba el contenido de está entre sorprendida e intrigada, en el interior había cosas que eran propias de un botiquín mágico, como el que su madre tenia en la Madriguera, pero Hermione se deshizo de una especie de tapadera y dejo a la vista una docena de frascos de diferentes colores que estaban acomodados al fondo de la cajita... Tomo uno que tenia un aspecto terrible de un color verdoso burbujeante, a pesar de que parecía llevar dentro del botiquín bastante tiempo, parecía recién hecho o como si aun estuviese en el caldero a fuego lento

-Sabia que debía haber hecho una de esas- dijo mas a si misma con voz baja al ver que no tenia la poción que en realidad necesitaba.

-¿Que es lo que le vas a dar?- pregunto Ron al mirar el pequeño frasco con temor... La sustancia se le hacia vagamente familiar.

-De aquí nada- se explico- lo que Harry necesita ahora es una poción revitalizadora y otra para la fiebre – y de esas no tengo

-¿Hermione eso es Félix Felices? –pregunto Neville que se había acercado a ver el interior de la cajita

-Si – respondió ella sin inmutarse. Pero cuando vio a Ron acercarse disimuladamente volvió a acomodar la tapa y después cerro el botiquín. Haciendo movimiento de su varita volvió a proteger la caja (_no es desconfianza era precaución_)

-¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ginny que aun sopesaba la anterior respuesta de la castaña – en todo caso hubiera sido mejor ir a la enfermería por las pociones

-Lo vas a hacer- apremio la castaña restándole importancia- por lo menos para la de la fiebre. La otra la tenemos que hacer. No nos serviría la que tiene madame Pince en la enfermería, necesita algo así como la versión mas potente

-¿Y ese frasco?- pregunto Harry por primera vez que había estado escuchando todo atentamente. No le apetecía beber esa poción. Le recordaba una que no era nada agradable

-Es para que "_Tú_" salgas del castillo- dijo y entonces se acerco a él le acaricio la cabeza y después sintió un tirón– disculpa- dijo mientras agregaba un par de cabellos al frasquito y lo tapaba nuevamente. A el realmente no le importo

-¿Con esos será suficiente?- pregunto sin sonreír, aunque Hermione había entendido el verdadero fin de la pregunta. No contesto

-¿Eso es poción multijugos no es cierto?- pregunto Luna confirmando lo que todos ya habían pensado

-Ni creas que me harás tomar eso nuevamente- argumento Ron recordando la única y ultima vez que la había probado...

Hermione no le hizo caso, tomo la capa una vez mas y se la entrego a Ginny- tu llevaras la capa y nosotros el mapa

-Si – dijo Ginny tomando la capa

-Ron – dijo volteando a ver a su amigo que movía vigorosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar- No dejes que se duerma. Mantenlo despierto y si vuelve la fiebre haz lo mismo que hice con la manta. Neville ¿No te importara beber multijugos o si?- el aludido negó con la cabeza – es mejor que tu me acompañes por los ingredientes. Tu conocimiento en herbólogia es mejor que el mío –Neville se sonrojo con el comentario

-No tardaremos- le dijo Ginny a Luna – cuida a mi hermano es capaz de hacer que Harry se duerma. Luna y Harry se rieron bajo mientras veían a Hermione, Neville y Ginny abandonar la habitación. A Ron no le agrado el chiste.

**--**

Justo antes de salir por el sauce boxeador Hermione le entrego la poción a Neville que se la tomo sin chistar. Después de unos segundos un contrariado Harry la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-Los anteojos – dijo Hermione reparando en el hecho de que Harry no los tenia por lo que ahora a Neville le harían falta. Mientras transfiguraba una rama que estaba tirada a la entrada del pasadizo no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que Harry parecía no necesitarlas. Talvez se debía a que estaban muy cerca... _Pero_ –Neville ... ¿como ves?

-Bien – respondió el sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

Pero como no había tiempo de indagar mas dejo sus teorías para otro momento. –Debemos salir del castillo por lo menos en media hora – dijo ella consultando un reloj en su mano izquierda – por que todavía tenemos que pasar por el pueblo para que te vean los testigos.- Neville asintió – Ginny procura tomar un caldero de la enfermería lo vamos a necesitar y creo que será mas rápido si regresas por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si- respondió- los gemelos me dejaron bien instruida

-Nos vemos ahí,-continuo la castaña- para entregarte los ingredientes. En cuanto llegues le das la poción de la temperatura a Harry.

-Claro – dijo ella mientras se cubría con la capa y desaparecía ante sus ojos

Del sauce a la entrada del puente colgante caminaron sin prisa... solo escucharon que Ginny corría y vieron a lo lejos a Hagrid discutir con Bane, el centauro, lo saludaron a lo lejos pero no fueron con el, la discusión parecía subida de tono entre ellos. Una vez en el castillo se dirigieron a toda prisa a las mazmorras consultando constantemente el mapa para no encontrarse con nadie indeseable y mucho menos con el profesor Snape

No fue difícil forzar el cerrojo para que se abriera- _demasiado fácil_ – pensó para si misma. Tardaron unos minutos en reunir los ingredientes, durante los cuales Hermione recordó que en cuarto año, Snape los había acusado sin fundamento alguno por robar ingredientes para una poción multijugos ...- Snape no se dejaría timar una vez mas

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Neville que no había entendido. Mientras rebuscaba en los estantes y revisaba la lista que le había dado Hermione. Habían intentado obtener los ingredientes mediante convocación. No había funcionado.

Neville esperaba una respuesta. Pero Hermione no respondió, si no que volvió a consultar el mapa... Dos pisos arriba Snape parecía tomar una veloz carrera a su dispensario –¿Que nos falta Neville?

-El ópalo- respondió seriamente al ver la preocupación en el rostro de ella – Pero no lo encuentro

Hermione vio la escalera que descansaba en una de las paredes, la tomo y comenzó a subir a toda velocidad. Repaso los estantes tan rápido como le fue posible analizándolos como si fueran libros en la biblioteca, en el ultimo estante, hasta la esquina. Encontró la piel de serpiente arbórea africana que utilizaban para la poción multijugos y al lado el ópalo. Tomo ambos frascos

-¿Es este?- pregunto enseñándole el frasco, mientras se despojaba de su túnica. Que con un movimiento de varita convirtió en un saco.

-Si- respondió Neville mientras lo tomaba e introducía los ingredientes en el saco improvisado. Hermione dio un vistazo rápido a la estantería mas cercana y tomo varios frascos

-¿Que haces?- pregunto el mientras la veía introducir frascos que no necesitaban. La lista estaba completa

-El sabe que alguien estuvo aquí- le doy falsas pistas para que no sepa de la poción – ya no tuvo tiempo de acomodar la escalera, tomo la mano de Neville y salieron a toda prisa del lugar, doblaron una esquina y reviso el mapa. Snape se acercaba por ala derecha... No tardaría en toparse con ellos, Hermione corrió en su misma dirección, tenían que llegar al pasadizo que estaba oculto tras la pintura de la bruja, "_Peque la maldita_" una antigua figura de la casa de los Slytherin's.

Justamente cuando llegaron a ella. El retrato de una bruja de tez morena ojos rasgados y mirada altiva y traicionera que esperaba junto al potro una ejecución que anunciaba que esta llegaría tarde o temprano, los miraba. Un escalofrió recorrió a Hermione. No se acostumbraba a ver esa pintura sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la pintura se hizo a un lado y se encontraron cara a cara con Malfoy que la acababa de atravesar. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, pero no hubo tiempo ni para los insultos. Hermione atravesó la pintura con Neville detrás

-Señor Malfoy ... – lograron escuchar al otro lado de la pintura. Sabían que tenían que correr pero la curiosidad fue mayor. Hermione se quedo quieta. ¿_Sería capaz de delatarlos_? – ¿que es lo que hace aquí? – pregunto con desdén la voz del profesor de pociones

-Voy rumbo a la sala común profesor- escucharon responder al rubio con la misma voz pedante que lo caracterizaba

-Supongo que no ha visto nada raro pasar por aquí

-No señor – dijo el totalmente calmado

Hermione juraría que escucho un gruñido por parte de Snape, y después escucharon sus pasos alejarse. Consulto el mapa una vez mas. Snape estaba cerca de su dispensario y Malfoy se alejaba rumbo a donde ... supuso estaría la sala común de los Slytherin's. Neville y ella volvieron a iniciar su carrera. Antes de salir del pasadizo vio a Snape salir de su dispensario. Buscaría a los culpables

-Neville- Hermione lo miro fijamente – no sabes oclumancia- no había sido una pregunta si no una afirmación, si Snape los encontraba sabría lo que paso y no habría manera de evitar un castigo, pues nunca revelarían para quien o por que necesitaban los ingredientes que había tomado "prestados"- tienes que salir del castillo. Toma las escaleras del ala norte. Yo le llevare los ingredientes a Ginny, nos vemos afuera de las tres escobas. Asegúrate de que te vean.

-Si -dijo el dispuesto a tomar el otro camino

-Te quedan solo 30 minutos si no llego te vas a la casa de los gritos – finalizo ella antes de tomar la dirección a la bruja tuerta. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y al llegar ya estaba ahí Ginny caminando de un lado a otro sin preocuparse de ocultarse bajo la capa

-Dónde esta Nev...Harry?

-Ya se fue. Snape estuvo a punto de descubrirnos – dijo ella mientras le daba las pociones. – lo voy a alcanzar en hosgmade. Ginny asintió antes de volver a ocultarse bajo la capa, desapareció tras la bruja y Hermione se dispuso a regresar sobre sus pasos.

Respiro tranquila mientras salía del castillo, no se había encontrado a Snape y guardo el mapa que ahora era un _pergamino en blanco_, ya no había fila por lo que se encamino hacia Filch que permanecía postrado en su posición de guardia para revisar a todo aquel que quisiese entrar o salir del castillo. No supo en que momento había llegado ya al pueblo pues su mente estaba sumida en los acontecimientos de ese día, un día que jamás olvidaría. Una sonrisa la acompaño hasta que llego a las tres escobas y vio a Harry hablando con Nymphadora Tonks. La aurora lo veía raro y lo tenia acorralado en la puerta del establecimiento sin dejar que se marchara. ¡_Neville no la conocía_!, No como Harry, solo la había visto una vez el año pasado, y con todo lo que paso no hubo tiempo para que supiera que ella y Harry eran conocidos. Instintivamente consulto su reloj el tiempo estaba acabándose

-¡Harry!- dijo ella para llamar la atención – Ron y Ginny nos están esperando – entonces volvió a ver a la Auror – hola Tonks. ¿Haciendo guardia?

-Hola Hermione, si ya sabes rutina... aunque las cosas han estado muy calmadas las ultimas semanas

-Lo se- entonces ella tomo el brazo de Harry – nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Tonks

-He ... si adiós Harry, Hermione – dijo ella antes de retomar su camino hacia los limites del pueblo

-Que bueno que llegaste... me saludo con tanta familiaridad- dijo el mientras corrían a la casa abandonada – y yo no sabía que decir para que me dejara ir.

-Si, bueno es una amiga- dijo ella sin entrar en detalles, cuando atravesaron las puertas de la casa Neville recupero su apariencia normal- justo a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa y juntos subieron las escaleras para ir al dormitorio

-Tardaron mucho- dijo Ginny que estaba nerviosa aunque cómodamente sentada en la cama mientras sostenía la mano de Harry. Hermione gruño en silencio.- le di la poción pero se queja de un dolor de pecho y dice que le duele todo el cuerpo.

-Si es normal- dijo Hermione que se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro... – ¿no lo han dejado dormir verdad?

-No dijo Ron a la defensiva- pero no recuerda nada

A Hermione eso se le hizo muy raro, pues el mismo le había dicho lo de la flecha... y... – ¿Harry que es lo que recuerdas?- pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba en el piso con los ingredientes y comenzaba a ordenarlos

-Pues – comenzó Harry desde la cama- recuerdo la paliza que le dio Ravenclaw a Slytherin ... la clase en la sala de los fundadores... y que me desperté a las 2: 30 de la mañana ... después de eso ... no tengo muy claro lo que paso, recuerdo a los centauros siguiéndome, y como me refugie aquí, ... y después cuando me encontraste...

Hermione dejo el caldero encendido con unos ingredientes a fuego lento, y se levanto despacio para acercarse a Harry, lo miro inquisidoramente, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho Luna, Ron y Ginny... ¿que era lo que tenia?

-¿Qué? – soltó – ¿acaso me perdí de algo?

-Harry el partido de Ravenclaw fue hace dos semanas- dijo ella soltándolo de golpe

-¡¡QUE!!- Dijo alzando la voz... –fue ayer

-No...

-¿Me perdí dos semanas?- Harry se había incorporado por la impresión sin importarle el dolor y provocando un súbito mareo al que no le presto atención. Buscaba en la mirada de sus amigos que alguno flaqueará y soltara la carcajada por la broma pero se dio cuenta que no era ningún chiste- ¿y que paso con la copa?

-El partido final se suspendió,-dijo Neville en tono tranquilizador- cambiaron la fecha para cuando regresáramos del torneo.

-¿Y el equipo?- pregunto cuestionando a Ron

-Estamos en el equipo- dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa – LOS TRES!

-El equipo quedo así- dijo Ginny que levantaba los dedos para contar -Terry Boot y Sunmers que son los golpeadores; Ron es el guardián... tu el buscador y los cazadores somos: Roger Davies, Draco Malfoy –en cuanto ella dijo el nombre del Slytherin Hermione y Neville se miraron. Ron soltó un bufido de desaprobación y el frunció el seño, puesto que se dio cuenta perfectamente de la reacción de Neville y Hermione por que ella estaba frente a el -y yo... Y en las reservas quedaron: Cho Chang (Buscadora); Victoria Frobisher; (guardiana, cazadora); Bradley (cazador) y Andrew Kirke (golpeador)

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Luna con cara de "_eres más raro que yo_"

-Pues no- Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al volver a acostarse- ¿hice las pruebas?

-Bueno, no hizo pruebas- explico Ron- Hoch formo el equipo conforme con lo que vio en los juegos, dijo que ese era el plan desde el principio, pero que no nos dijo para no presionarnos

-Valla – dijo Harry sorprendido tratando de recordar -¿qué mas paso?

-¿Por qué?– dijo Ginny viendo a Hermione que lo miraba preocupada-¿que fue lo que paso?

-Supongo- comenzó la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo. Frunciendo levemente el ceño.- que desde hace dos semanas que comenzaste a... transformarte, o que el espíritu estaba contigo. A decir verdad no tengo ni idea. En el libro no decía nada de eso. – dijo mientras regresaba a la tarea de la poción.

-De que más me perdí

-Pues...

-No- atajo Hermione de repente- es mejor que se recupere por el solo. Si le damos información va a armar los días sin recordar realmente nada. Esperemos haber que pasa en estos días, si después no recuerda nada, le contamos- todos asintieron levemente.

-Suena a que me perdí algo importante...

Ninguno dijo nada, y después de unos incómodos segundos comenzaron a hacerle platica, preguntándole como había sido su transformación y todo lo que recordaba, Hermione escuchaba en silencio y se sonrojaba al final de la historia donde había huecos o "_platicas con ella_", cuando en realidad habían ocupado el tiempo en otras cosas. Se sorprendió a sí misma de cuanto deseaba volver a besarlo, posiblemente se había hecho adicta a sus besos, _ahora que también lo había probado tampoco podría parar_.

La tarde paso sin pormenores, Ron se había ausentado con la capa para ir por un almuerzo a las cocinas del colegio, Hermione, Ginny y Luna lo miraron con desaprobación cuando vieron el gran banquete, Dobby le había dado suficiente para diez personas lo que después de todo no fue malo si no acertado por que Harry parecía haber adquirido un apetito tres veces mayor que el de Ron. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos al escucharlo decir: _Aun tengo hambre_

-La poción esta lista- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Neville que hablaba de las propiedades de las lagrimas del sauce llorón, unas semillas que caían de sus hojas. - ¿como te sientes?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y lo miraba con preocupación

-Todavía me duele mucho el cuerpo- dijo Harry emitiendo otra mueca de dolor. Por un instante se imagino a Hermione besando donde le dolía y lo reconfortante que eso seria. Se sonrojo cuando ella lo miro orbitadamente. Se había olvidado de su oclumancia, ella tenia un nivel alto de legemerancia, gracias a las practicas que ambos tenían. Se miraron en silencio hasta que el bajo la vista totalmente apenado. Neville que continuo su platica con Ron y Ginny no se habían percatado de nada. Pero Luna que mantenía las orejas en la conversación del sauce llorón clavo sus enormes ojos azules en los dos amigos y miro con suspicacia

- ... ¿el pecho?- pregunto Hermione sin aliento. La visión de Harry no le había molestado. Por lo que también se avergonzó- ¿todavía te duele?

-Un poco- dijo el aun sin levantar la vista. Entonces Hermione le acerco un vaso y tuvo que mirarla, se encontró con sus ojos mirándolo directamente y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le regalo una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo y tomo el vaso en sus manos

-Te la vas a tomar toda- sentencio ella- no sabe muy bien. Pero no la desperdicies

El obedeció, sintió como si bebiera hielo... le sofoco el pecho y por unos momentos no pudo respirar. El vaso termino en el piso y se sujeto el pecho que le dolía bastante

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Ginny que se acerco a la cama al ver como Harry se retorcía de dolor.

-Ya se le pasara. –dijo Hermione que tomo una de sus manos para que la sujetara y de algún modo darle fuerzas. -Es una reacción normal.

-¿Seguro que hiciste bien la poción?- cuestiono la pelirroja sin medir realmente su voz o el tono que utilizo mientras que no le quitaba la mirada a Harry.

-Claro que si- dijo ella sin molestarse totalmente, pero si ofendida- te digo que es normal

En ese instante Harry dejo de quejarse y se quedo tendido en la cama... tardo cinco largos minutos en recobrar el conocimiento durante los cuales todos estaban nerviosos. Hermione incluso empezaba a dudar de su poción y repasaba mentalmente el procedimiento que había hecho- todo esta bien- dijo en un susurro...

-Si... estoy bien- dijo de repente Harry sorprendiéndolos a todos

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto inmediatamente Ginny

-Como nuevo- repuso el poniéndose de pie y estirándose como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño

-¿Tu pecho?- pregunto Hermione...

-Perfecto

-¿Tu memoria?- cuestiono Neville

-Igual – dijo con desanimo.

-¿Tus ojos?- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos que lo miraban raro

-Bien... supongo- dijo el que no entendía a la perfección la pregunta

-¿Como ves?- volvió a cuestionar Hermione

-Bien – afirmo aun sin comprender

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no traes tus lentes?- dijo Ron señalándole la cabeza

-He- fue lo único que atino a decir llevándose sus manos al rostro- No lo entiendo veo perfectamente. Incluso mejor que con mis lentes

-Es el tigre- refuto la castaña sorprendida

-Claro el esta dentro de ti, y el no necesita los lentes- dijo Luna que lo miraba sin pestañear como un científico mira el descubrimiento del siglo- el curo tu debilidad

-Si eso es- corroboro Hermione que lo miraba con incredulidad

-Sorprendente- dijo Neville

-Si – finalizo Ron de acuerdo con sus amigos. Antes de que todos rieran tranquilamente pues el susto ya había pasado.

-Es hora de que regresemos al castillo- dijo Luna revisando su reloj... y todos voltearon a ver a Harry una vez mas... estaba aun con pijama, sin zapatos y sin lentes, y ya que todos habían salido de "paseo" a Hosgmade todos debían regresar por el mismo camino.

-Rayos... – dijo Harry y en ese momento reparo en el hecho de que tampoco traía su varita. Y no recordaba si la había dejado en su habitación o abandonada en el bosque prohibido- Hermione préstame tu varita- la castaña lo miro con suspicacia pero le paso inmediatamente la varita. Harry se acerco a una de las ventanas y se concentro. – _Accio Varita__..._ _Madera de acebo con pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros_- recito el hechizo no verbal... y espero... mientras lo hacia trasfiguro su pijama en unos pantalones y sus calcetas en dos zapatos

-Diantres Harry tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo Ron que lo miraba boquiabierto

-Ron, eso lo vimos en tercer año – dijo Hermione al pelirrojo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Bueno igual lo tengo que aprender ¿no?- se defendió

-Toma Harry- dijo Neville entregándole su capa- no tienes que trasfigurar para eso...

-Gracias- dijo Harry mientras se ponía la capa... le quedaba un poco grande pero no tanto como la ropa de Dudley, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos. Volvió su atención a la ventana. Pudo escucharla acercarse mientras surcaba el viento. Era como escuchar la snitch volando. Llego a sus manos sin ningún problema. Había llegado de dirección del castillo por lo que dedujo que la había dejado en su habitación.

Su mirada se centro en el bosque prohibido que estaba justo detrás de la casa. Entonces se sorprendió de lo lejos que podía ver... su mirada alcanzo un pequeño colibrí sobre un árbol en las entrañas del bosque... el nido de unos cuervos y una liebre que corría a toda velocidad entre los helechos y la maleza, también pudo ver un par de docenas de encapuchados de capas negras y mascaras blancas... que caminaban en dirección al pueblo –¿Que hora es?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de su nuevo descubrimiento

-Son las 5: 15- respondió Hermione acercándose a el para entregarle las gafas que antes había trasfigurado para Neville - ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Harry para que solo ella lo escuchara y señalo el bosque. Pero Hermione por mas que miraba en esa dirección, no distinguía nada. Harry comprendió que era la vista del tigre la que le ayudaba a el- hay Mortífagos que van a hosgmade – Hermione ahogo un grito que llamo la atención de todos y se acercaron a ellos- tenemos compañía – les dijo Harry

-Tonks esta en hosgmade- dijo Hermione mientras encogía su botiquín y lo guardaba entre sus ropas.- Y también hay aurores en el pueblo

-¿Que tipo de compañía?- inquirió Ron con temor ante el comentario de Hermione. ¿Por qué necesitarían a los aurores?

-Son como unos 20 Mortífagos, -agrego Harry sin despegar su vista por si lograba ver algo más –En el bosque... van al pueblo, y no creo que vallan solos

-A esta hora todavía hay muchos estudiantes en el pueblo – dijo Luna sacando su varita. Todos los demás la imitaron.

-Vamos – apremio Harry dando media vuelta

-Esperen- dijo Hermione recordando esa misma mañana cuando creyó que ella y Harry estaban en peligro- tienen que evitar convocar sus armas

-No sabemos como hacerlo Hermione- dijo Ron exasperado e impaciente

-Si se encuentran en peligro ellas aparecerán. Recuerden que tienen esencia propia- Hermione comenzó a avanzar detrás de Harry pero no dejo de hablar- sus varitas levitaran antes de que aparezcan. Tienen que evitarlo por que nos pondríamos en evidencia. Aun no sabemos usarlas bien

-¿Como sabes eso? – pregunto Luna con interés

-Yo...-comenzó con duda en su voz - convoque mi arco esta mañana. Sin querer- dijo en un susurro, pero todos pudieron escucharla sorprendidos, pues todos habían intentado hacerlo durante sus sesiones con la profesora y por separado ocultos bajo los doseles de sus camas, sin lograrlo. Comenzaban a creer que eso de las armas había sido solo un sueño- estuve apunto de que volviera a pasar, pero me concentre en que no apareciera y tome mi varita al vilo. Tienen que hacer lo mismo- apremio cuando atravesaban los terrenos de la casa y se dirigían al pueblo

-No hay tiempo para que se vallan de forma tradicional- dijo Harry después de que Hermione terminara de dar indicaciones- Yo les avisare a los aurores... Ustedes vallan a los establecimientos y lleven a todos cuantos puedan a Honeydukes

-¿Por que a la dulcería?- pregunto Luna

-Hay un pasadizo por ahí – dijo Ginny a una Luna sorprendida puesto que no sabía de la existencia de ese pasadizo

-Pero lo vamos a perder – dijo Ron con tristeza- lo cerraran después de esto. Mejor a la casa de los gritos

-Ron no hay tiempo – dijo Harry sabiendo que seria malo perder ese pasadizo

-Bien. Bien – dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto llegaron al pueblo- En grupos de dos... Luna ...Neville vallan a las tres escobas seguro que aun hay mucha gente en ese lugar –Los dos salieron volando a las tres escobas – Ginny tu y Hermione vallan a los demás locales... no habrá tantos... no se tarden

-No... se donde esta Tonks- contradijo Hermione- tu acompaña a Ginny; Harry y yo avisaremos a los aurores- dijo antes de salir disparada detrás de Harry. Ginny y Ron comenzaron a entrar a los locales

**--**

Las tres escobas no estaba tan llena como lo estuvo durante esa tarde cuando fue transformado en Harry pero aun había mucha gente... Neville pensaba como decirles sin que entraran en pánico, cuando repasaba sus posibilidades Luna se le adelanto. Se subió a la barra, sin escuchar las protestas de Madame Rosmerta que iba desde una de las esquinas del local para bajarla

-¡Ejercito de Dumbledore!– grito en voz alta. Los mormullos cesaron y varios de sus compañeros se pusieron de pie.- Tenemos compañía- dijo recordando las palabras de Harry eso basto para que por lo menos el ED comprendiera a lo que se refería, el resto de los alumnos se hizo una idea muy clara de lo mismo– todos deben ir ordenadamente a Honeydukes para ser evacuados...

-¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO¡- grito Neville cuando unos gritos se escucharon y algunos empezaron a correr – aun no están aquí!!

-ED...- Dijo Luna observando a Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang y Dean Thomas ya con sus varitas listas para enfrentarse a lo que sea. Susan se acercaba a ella- Llévenlos en orden – y entonces bajo y se dirigió a la dueña del local- usted también valla.- Madame Rosmerta no lo pensó dos veces y ayudo a organizar a los estudiantes. – después comenzó a hablar con la Hufflepuff en voz baja diciéndole lo que Hermione había dicho al salir de la casa de los gritos.

Neville se asomo por la puerta y pudo ver a Ron y Ginny que salían y entraban en los locales aledaños y varios estudiantes dirigiéndose a la dulcería. Dio paso libre para que salieran sus compañeros... miro sorprendido que iban del mas chico al mas grande. El ED se tomaba las cosas muy en serio

Avanzaron rápidamente a la dulcería donde había un gran alboroto en la entrada... Los dueños se encontraban recios a dejarlos entrar... impidiéndoles el paso... Los estudiantes que tampoco entendían muy bien por que estaban ahí, argumentaban que Ron y Ginny Weasley los habían mandado a ese lugar, pues al parecer había Mortífagos a punto de atacar el pueblo. La histeria no ayudaba y los dueños de Honeydukes decían que era mejor que se fueran al colegio que en ese lugar estarían más seguros.

**--**

-Tonks!- dijo Hermione cuando la vio por fin.

-Hola Hermione- dijo sonriendo pero se puso seria en cuando noto su semblante y que llevaba su varita en mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay unos Mortífagos en el bosque prohibido – dijo en voz baja- vienen para acá

La Auror no dudo en su palabra e invoco un patronus... _una criatura "gigantesca de cuatro patas"_. salió de su varita- Ataque –dijo y la criatura corrió rumbo al colegio – tenemos que proteger a los alumnos. Hermione pónganse en resguardo- ordeno la Metamorfomaga corriendo al centro del pueblo, donde miro desconcertada a los aglomerados alumnos frente a un local

-Ellos van a salir por Honeydukes...

-¿Como que van a salir por la dulcería?- interrumpió Tonks totalmente desconcertada.

-Hay un pasadizo- continuo Hermione y señalo a los alumnos que se arremolinaban en las puertas. Harry llego a donde estaban seguido por Shaklebot. Ellas se acercaron también a la dulcería

... -no quieren dejar sus negocios – decía Ron en cuanto llegaron

-Bueno- dijo Harry- les dimos opción. Ginny guíalos por el pasadizo...

-¿Que?- protesto – no me quiero perder la diversión

-Obedece Ginny- dijo Ron elevando la voz

-No me trates como una niña- protesto la pelirroja levantando también la voz. Susan se había acercado a ellos...

-Bien – dijo Harry- cuéntale a Susan como es el pasadizo y el hechizo para entrar al castillo... que ella los lleve. ¿Esta bien Susan? – la Hufflepuff asintió en silencio y siguió a Ginny a la dulcería pero los dueños aun no se movían

-¡Le digo que me deje pasar!- dijo Ginny entrando en la desesperación

-¡Aquí no entra nadie mas!- arremetido el que parecía ser el dueño- ¡ya cerramos!!

-Pues yo estoy abriendo... ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! –dijo la pelirroja sin perder tiempo, la esposa del dueño profirió un grito en cuanto vio a su marido en el suelo y no tardo en sacar su varita para apuntar a Ginny, lo pensó dos veces cuando varias varitas ya la apuntaban a ella- Solo queremos entrar- dijo Ginny haciendo un ademán con la varita para que se moviera. La bruja se quito y Ginny entro seguida por los chicos que no pertenecían al ED, excepto Susan

Avanzaron al fondo de la dulcería y se pasaron por la parte trasera del mostrador de ventas para atravesar una puerta.. juntos bajaron la escalera

Es un camino estrecho- comenzó en voz alta para que todos la escucharan...- deben ir de uno en uno, no caben de a dos... – entonces volteo a ver a Susan- cuando estén por llegar hay un tobogán debes apuntar con tu varita y decir...- Ginny bajo aun mas la voz – _Escalera Revelio_- y entonces cuando llegues a la "puerta" – en esta ocasión la pelirroja se acerco a su oído y dijo en un susurro –_Dissendium_- para que la puerta se abra. Susan asintió en silencio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que estaban bajo la trampilla del piso, con un Lumos de su varita desapareció, los demás comenzaron a descender...

**--**

-¿Esperen... que esta pasando?- pregunto Shaklebott que aun no entendía muy bien ... –Algunos aurores se acercaron a ellos

-Vi a unos Mortífagos acercarse al pueblo y no eran pocos- dijo Harry mirando al Auror a los ojos- Shakebot al igual que Tonks no dudo en la palabra del chico e invoco su patronus...

-Ya avise al colegio- dijo Tonks. El Auror asintió y lanzo su patronus para el pueblo... tenían que reunir al resto de los aurores

-¿Y por que ocultamos aquí a los chicos?- dijo uno de los aurores a los cuales Harry no conocía – tienen que ir al colegio ahí estarán seguros

-No... –contradijo Harry ignorando la idea del Auror sin dar ningún tipo de explicación -los Mortífagos entraran al pueblo por ahí

-El chico tiene razón Davis- Dijo Shaklebott al Auror que había hablado con anterioridad mientras que sobrepasaba las posibilidades de lo que debían hacer. El era el Auror encargado...

-Muchos deben ir en camino- dijo Cho asustada- Michael se acaba de ir...

-¿Cuantos aurores son?- pregunto Harry

-Somos 15 – contesto Shaklebott mientras veía al resto de aurores acercarse a ellos

Harry emitió un suspiro de desesperación, el colegio ya había sido avisado, la mayoría de los alumnos llegarían por el pasadizo pero había bastantes que no sabían lo que pasaba y caminaban con tranquilidad hacia los terrenos del colegio. Este no era un ataque cualquiera, la tranquilidad antes de esto había sido larga... seria una masacre. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, los que pertenecían al ejercito de Dumbledore estaban ahí, excepto Ginny y Susan, solo la ultima se iría por el pasadizo ... cerro los ojos antes de continuar y los abrió de golpe

-Son mas de 20 y no creo que vengan solos – comenzó dirigiéndose a sus amigos y vio en sus rostros temor pero decisión, sabia que no se irían – No traten de ser héroes... Corran al castillo y hagan que los demás chicos también corran... esto no es una batalla- afirmo – estamos en desventaja – todos asintieron en silencio

-¿Que rayos crees que haces Harry?- pregunto Nymphadora

-Nada- aseguro el ojiverde- solo que a nosotros no nos gusta el pasadizo. Correremos al castillo – dijo antes de voltear a Honeydukes y asegurarse que no quedaban mas alumnos fuera de la dulcería...-¿Están todos?- pregunto a Ginny que salía para reunirse con ellos. La pelirroja asintió en silencio, -_Fermaportus_!- sello la puerta antes ponerse en marcha.

Vio como nueve aurores se quedaban en el pueblo obedeciendo las ordenes de Shaklebott... Harry ya lo sospechaba, los magos y brujas que no quisieron dejar sus negocios debían ser protegidos... Junto a el corrían: sus amigos del ED; Tonks, Shaklebot, el Auror llamado Davis y cuatro aurores mas que no conocía

Harry que no sabia como, aunque sospechaba el por que, corría mucho mas rápido que sus amigos, solo podía ser igualado por shacklebot que estaba sorprendido pues apenas si lograba mantener el paso. Justo detrás de ellos iban: Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Ginny, Luna y los aurores... Hermione venia hasta atrás con Ron y Neville, no por que no pudieran correr como los demás, si no que habían formado una línea de retaguardia, los Mortífagos podían aparecer en cualquier momento... Y aparte de Harry, solo, Hermione y Ron tenían un buen hechizo escudo...

-Michael!!- Grito Cho en cuanto lo vio al subir una pequeña colina... ya casi estaban a la mitad del camino. El chico miraba entre sorprendido y asustado a los chicos cuando Cho al llegar junto a el literalmente lo había jalado para que corriera

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto sacando su varita

-Tu que crees ...

-Maldición- dijo Harry en cuanto vio que unos diez alumnos corrían a donde estaban ellos a la cabeza iban Zacharias Smith y Seamus Finnegan... en dirección opuesta al castillo. Eso solo significaba que los Mortífagos vendrían detrás. En cuanto ambos grupos se encontraron, él se detuvo en seco... sintió a Hermione a su lado, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Ron también se detuvieron cerca de el, a ambos lados formando una línea... – Tenemos que abrirles camino- comenzó a decirles solo a ellos, sus amigos asintieron.

-Tienen que correr al castillo – dijo Ron a los chicos que los habían alcanzado y tenían un semblante pálido

-Estas loco- dijo Zacarias – hay Mortífagos

-Lo sabemos- dijo Ginny mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- el castillo es seguro

-Pero son bastantes- argumentaba el Hufflepuff

Por la situación y la discusión nadie se había percatado que desde que Harry se detuvo cuando Hermione se puso a su lado lo había tomado de la mano...

-Ten mucho cuidado- dijo Hermione en un susurro

-Tu también- respondió el mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa -Nos vemos en el castillo – ella asintió justo antes de que los Mortífagos aparecieran desde una pendiente de la colina ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos antes de liberarse – Hermione, Luna y Ginny al frente...-dijo con un tono de voz mas alto para que lo escucharan sus amigos- Ron, Neville y yo los cubrimos –Todos asintieron

Harry, Neville y Ron se pusieron al frente junto a los aurores y comenzaron a atacar y defenderse de los Mortífagos, rápidamente el cielo apenas oscuro por la puesta del sol se ilumino con rayos de diferentes colores. Justo detrás de ellos las chicas organizaban y daban ordenes de correr, en cuanto se abriera una brecha...

_De un momento a otro la cosa se había puesto muy interesante_ pensaba Bellatrix Lanstrange que estaba aburrida de solo perseguir niños, ahora les daban un poco más de diversión... y la cosa no podía ser mejor. Potter estaba al frente...

Con bastante esfuerzo lograron abrir la una diminuta brecha, dividiendo a los Mortífagos. Harry aprovecho y lanzo un hechizo escudo a la derecha, para obligarlos a abrirse mas... Ron hizo lo mismo con el lado izquierdo y las chicas aprovecharon para correr por el espacio ahora más grande.

Hermione se encargaba de los hechizos escudo para que la brecha no se cerrara, mientras los demás estudiantes lanzaban hechizos a los Mortífagos, que respondían con maldiciones imperdonables...

Gritos y ecos de voces irreconocibles se escuchan...

_-Crucio... _

_-Flipendo..._

_-Avada Kedavra..._

_-Relaskio..._

Mientras Harry veía a sus amigos dirigirse al colegio, identifico su esquelética figura... se olvido de la desventaja numérica, se olvido de sus amigos que aun no estaban a salvo... Solo podía pensar en el departamento de misterios, en Sirius... el arco... el final... su varita levito y recordó lo que dijo Hermione con respecto a las armas... quería sacar la espada y desprender esa maldita cabeza del resto de su cuerpo... Pero se contuvo, cuando sintió la mano de alguien tocar su hombro

-Aun no – dijo Neville mirándolo a los ojos –aun no...-repitió una vez mas antes de que Harry lo obligara a rodar en el piso para evadir un rayo verde...

Harry no sabia exactamente a que se refería Neville pero tenia una corazonada... como si algo dentro de el le dijera que si lo sabia. Le hizo caso y volvió al presente...Su varita que apenas si levitaba a un centímetro de sus dedos regreso sin problema a su manó, con suerte nadie se percataría de su descuido. Se dirigían al castillo que estaba a sus espaldas... el grupo de estudiantes ya había atravesado las barreras que daban protección al castillo... Los hechizos y maldiciones de los Mortífagos comenzaron a chocar contra la barrera invisible... Y se sintió la falta de ataque de los que ya se dirigían al castillo ... Tenían que atravesar la barrera o estarían perdidos...

-Ja...ja...ja...- se dejo escuchar la risa estridente de la Mortífaga que dejo de avanzar y dio la orden de ya no atacar... al percatarse de la barrera- ¿a donde vas Potter? La fiesta acaba de comenzar..._Crucio_!

El rayo rojo salió disparado en su dirección y logro evadirlo sin dificultad en el ultimo momento... sus reflejos eran mejores de lo que recordaba..Ese tenia que ser el tigre

-¿Que están esperando?¡...¡_Diffindo_!- apremio Shaklebott – vallan al castillo

-¿Y perdernos la diversión?- dijo Ginny colocándose entre Harry y Ron- ¡_Everte Statum!_

-¡Que haces aquí!- dijo Ron al verla llegar – regresa... _¡Zancadilla_!

-Vamos hermanito..._¡__Mocomurciélago_! no durarían nada – Apremio la pelirroja al tirarse a un lado para evadir un hechizo

Harry sintió a Hermione situarse a su lado, no le gustaba que hubiese regresado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor luchando con ella cerca

-Jaj ajajaja- volvió a reír Bellatrix quien se sentía muy segura de su victoria – llevare tu cabeza como trofeo Potter- Avada...

-Pero un rayo azul interrumpió el conjuro de la Mortífaga... tuvo que rodar sobre sus pies para lograr salvarse... Miro desconcertada a una bruja que portaba una túnica del color de sus ojos azul claro que a su vez hacia que resaltara una gran cabellera negra... A Bellatrix se le hizo endemoniadamente conocida. Pero no podía recordar de donde... Sus ojos eran fríos... inexpresivos... destilaban ... Odio...

-Al castillo- ordeno la bruja a sus estudiantes aprovechando el desconcierto de los Mortífagos... –¡Ahora!

Harry asintió en silencio y dio la orden de retirada... Cuando todos atravesaron el escudo el se quedo atrás. No se iría sin los aurores aun estaban en desventaja, al detenerse el... se detuvieron también el resto, que observaban como la profesora Gautier los atacaba con el hechizo de desarme que ella había utilizado en el campo de Quidditch... La mayoría de los Mortífagos fueron desarmados... Un momento de incertidumbre paso frente a la mirada de todos, amigos y enemigos... un grito ahogado se dejo escuchar cuando en el cielo a la altura del pueblo se alzaba imponente la marca tenebrosa. Los aurores desaparecieron con un clic después de que al parecer la profesora Gautier les había dicho algo. Ella aprovecho ese mismo momento para atravesar la barrera y ponerse bajo su resguardo. Los Mortífagos que aun conservaban sus varitas intentaron inútilmente de atacar al percatarse de su error...

-¡Les di una orden!- dijo Molesta con un tono de voz fría y seca. Ellos sabían que estaban seguros... Los Mortífagos no pasarían la barrera... –Al castillo corran

Harry se quedo helado por un instante al comprender por que la orden era tan enfática... en los limites del bosque prohibido escucho el aullido lastimero de un Lobo, un aullido que había escuchado por primera vez en tercer año... Hermione tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para que el reaccionara... y comenzaron a correr... en las puertas principales del castillo estaban los profesores con sus varitas listas para atacar... Los Mortífagos estaban agazapados en los limites de la barrera a la expectativa de la masacre...

Estaban a unos diez metros de las puertas cuando dos hombres lobos le impidieron el paso a Hermione y a él, a unos metros vio a sus amigos en las mismas condiciones. Si algo les pasaba seria total y completamente su culpa.

-¡_Carpe __Retractum_! - dijo al primer hombre lobo que se cruzo en su camino y salió disparado derrumbado a tres licántropos más. Para desesperación de Harry los cuatro se reincorporaron con facilidad... Descubrió que le llegaba un olor desagradable que no lograba definir... Tomo la mano derecha de Hermione y ambos corrieron mientras usaban el encantamiento escudo que era el que resultaba ser mas efectivo... evadiendo y sorteando el camino, mientras los profesores de las puertas les ayudaban – Maldita sea- profirió el ojiverde al ver que era una manada enorme... Ginny y Luna peleaban hombro con hombro lanzando hechizos que no les hacían nada a los licántropos...

Hermione y el se acercaron a ellas, volvieron a darse un apretón antes de liberarse y dejar a sus amigas al centro... ahora los cuatro corrían bajo el resguardo de los escudos de ambos... del mismo modo llegaron junto a Ron y Neville y ahora eran tres escudos...mientras los tres chicos que estaban al centro lanzaban hechizos sin que surtieran mucho efecto en las enormes criaturas gigantescas de cuatro patas...¿? Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando inevitablemente fueron rodeados... los enormes perros no los atacaban... comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos sin sentir la perdida que tenían en su flancos a causa de los hechizos que lanzaban los profesores que aun mantenían su posición en las puertas, no lo sentían por que eran demasiados. Los asechaban... los estudiaban... los cazaban... Harry se sintió de repente como un thestral, como el thestral que el mismo había asechado esa misma mañana...

¡_Maldición_! se dijo a si misma Jacqueline Gautier, mientras su mirada iba de los chicos rodeados a los Mortífagos expectantes a Snape que estaba detrás de ella. El se encogió ligeramente de hombros, desentendiéndose y dejándola a ella que tomara la decisión. Sabia cual era la decisión... Pero le costaría caro... Levanto ambas manos – ¡_Dragon's Fyre!_– conjuro el hechizo no verbal. Una llamarada salió de su varita, tomo inmediatamente la forma de un dragón...como los de la cultura China, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada periférica a la barrera. Bellatrix había dejado de festejar y sabia que bajo la mascara la miraba atónita... El dragón que debía medir como un metro se elevo al cielo para caer de picada alrededor de sus estudiantes y formar un circulo fuera de los escudos de los chicos... el dragón comenzó a crecer... Los chicos miraban expectantes y asombrados mientras sentían como la temperatura iba en aumento conforme el Dragon parecía crecer de tamaño... Hermione incluso había abierto la boca por la impresión y Harry dirigía su mirada del dragón a su maestra de DCAO que estaba sobre los primeros peldaños de las escaleras que daban al Hall.

En un momento el sofoco fue tal que su concentración se vio mermada y los escudos que habían creado desaparecían. Sin importar realmente por que ahora el Dragón que al mismo tiempo parecía defenderlos, les quitaba ahora el oxigeno, Harry callo de rodillas y sintió como Hermione caía finalmente a su lado. Ahora ambos estaban de rodillas igual que sus amigos. Le tomo la mano y ambos se miraron Harry se preocupo al verla casi sin respirar. Entonces volteo a ver a su profesora para exigirle con la mirada que terminara... pero si el dragón desaparecía, los licántropos se les echarían encima... ¿_Qué debía hacer_?

Finalmente los licántropos abrieron su circulo cuando los que estaban en el centro cayeron achicharrados y comenzaron a correr en dirección del bosque prohibido por donde salió un gigante a su encuentro para tratar de ahuyentarlos... justo atrás de el iba Hagrid... acompañado de centauros y thestrals. Ellos se encargarían de echar a los licántropos del bosque prohibido

Harry dejo de mirar a las criaturas del bosque y dirigió su mirada a la profesora que con un movimiento de varita disminuyo el tamaño del dragón hasta que desapareció. Entonces callo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Después de un segundo eterno se volvió a incorporar. Ellos aun no se recuperaban y desde el suelo la miraban entre sorprendidos y asustado por el enojo en sus ojos de hiel

-En cinco minutos- anuncio en un susurro antes de dar media vuelta para entrar al castillo

-Adentro!- ordeno McGonagall que precia tan impactada como los demás…

Antes de entrar Harry vio como muchos aurores aparecían fuera de la barrera. Los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer. Uno de ellos se retrazo. Bellatrix Lestrange se había quedado congelada en su lugar. Ahora recordaba por que esa bruja se le había hecho familiar… ya sabía a quien le recordaba… Desapareció justo antes de que un _Petrificus_ la alcanzara por la espalda.

* * *

Un capitulo con mucho, muchísimo contenido, como les decía esto es como la segunda parte... si lo hubiera dejado todo hubiera sido mucho no?... En fin quiero pasar a avisar con la cola entre las patas que mi inspiración para IDW esta nula... me he atorado horrible. Y para mi fic de SM...bueno... ya casi esta, paciencia queridos lectores... creo que mi musa se centro en esta historia y ahora que fluye como el arrollo después de una dura tormenta no quisiera darle cortón.

**Saiyury11** Ya me había tardado ¿verdad?

**alexaquevedo** Que bueno que tengas tiempo, para leer mis locuras, no creas, si voy a tomar tu ofrecimiento, solo que tenga tiempo ok...

Nos estamos leyendo

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

27/06/08 9:23 pm


	26. Cap 25: Verdades mentirosas

**Capitulo 24: Verdades mentirosas… o… ¿mentiras verdaderas?**

* * *

" _**VERDADES QUE SUENAN**_"

_Verdades que suenan a mentiras_

_mentiras que suenan a verdad,_

_solo tú has de hallar el sendero_

_de la realidad y desnudar las mentiras_

_que con dulce susurro disfrazan a la gran verdad_

_en bocas de infamias y maldad._

_**MANOLY GONZÁLEZ NARANJO**_

* * *

Ya pasaba de media noche llevaban parados cerca de cuatro horas, la profesora Gautier los miraba sin agregar nada, mientras ella permanecía cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de los fundadores… parecía meditar sus opciones…y algo les decía que no saldrían bien librados.

-Cuando les dé una orden deben obedecer… -dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el tenso silencio-sin importar nada

-Profesora- Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar su castigo. Después de todo el había sido el culpable de lo que había pasado.

-No hay excusas- interrumpió ella nuevamente colocándose frente a Harry y clavando su fría mirada…-Hoy estuvieron a punto de…No tienen idea de lo que me obligaron a hacer

-Susan no estaba con nosotros- alego de un momento a otro, tratando de reducir a los condenados.

-Tampoco el señor Malfoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero aun sumida en su enfado- pero eso no quiere decir nada…-comenzó a alejarse de Harry- tampoco es como si no hubiesen tenido que ver en los eventos de esta tarde. El señor Malfoy no los delato cuando tuvo oportunidad

¿_Como lo sabe_? pensó Hermione mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a Neville que no paso desapercibida para Harry

…Y la señorita Bones ayudo a evacuar a los alumnos…-volvió a sonreír fríamente- si son tan unidos en esas cosas, también lo serán en los castigos…-entonces paró en seco frente a ellos- sin embargo este no es un castigo, simplemente decidí avanzar con su entrenamiento

-¿Ese dragón…?-comenzó Hermione buscando una respuesta que necesitaba, pero fue interrumpida como Harry

-No es de su incumbencia- dijo dándoles la espalda, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahora posiblemente Voldemort supiera de ella y eso estaba mal, condenadamente mal- Al parecer han tenido suficiente de meditación, ahora aprenderán a obedecer… -una fría y tétrica sonrisa cruzo su rostro- cuando termine con ustedes no volverán a desobedecerme… - dijo finalmente adentrándose a la habitación de entrenamiento a la "nada" como ellos le llamaban

Después de dirigirse unas miradas de preocupación ante sus palabras la siguieron a la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras Malfoy que fue el último en atravesarla…

--

-No podía ser cierto…

Se repetía a sí misma en susurros mientras daba vueltas en su habitación…Decorada con verde y plateado, una gran Luna le mostro una imagen de sí misma… No podría disimular ante su maestro, pero tampoco podía revelarle la verdad. Por lo menos no hasta que estuviese segura de cual era esa verdad

-Imposible

Trataba inútilmente de convencerse al apoyar sus manos en el tocador y acercarse más a esa imagen…Toda su vida lo único que había deseado era parecerse a ella, para agradar a su maestro...Se convirtió en su discípula… su sombra, pues veían grandes expectativas en su futuro. Aun así ella nunca la acepto, jamás le enseño esos secretos mejor guardados… Su magia poderosa…

-No era ella

Se convenció finalmente al remembrar las imágenes pasadas… como una película que puedes ver en todas las perspectivas posibles… _su dragón era débil no se comparaba al de ella… y además había caído al suelo, claramente exhausta debido al trabajo que había realizado… Aun así conocía el hechizo…_

-LO CONOCIA!!- Estallo finalmente tras arrojar su más costoso perfume a la luna y convertirla en cientos de fragmentos que cayeron haciendo una melodía agradable.

Estaba muy alterada y no podía presentarse así ante el lord. Afortunadamente ella era la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta de esa maldita bruja y el maldito hechizo que había realizado. Los demás estaban ocupados con los Aurores que habían aparecido para percatarse de que fue lo que ahuyento la manada de Greyback. Todos creían que las criaturas del bosque y ese estúpido guardabosque habían tenido que ver. Aferrándose a su más reciente resolución tomo su capa que reposaba sobre las sabanas de seda de la cama y salió de su habitación…

El pasillo que se presento ante ella era el de las habitaciones principales, claro que su Señor no usaba esos aposentos, el tenía su propia torre en el castillo. No, ese pasillo contenía los aposentos de los Mortífagos más importantes para el lord "_El círculo central_"… Malfoy acababa de salir de su habitación y se dirigía con paso apresurado a ella

-El lord quiere vernos- demando el rubio apenas la alcanzo. La Mortífaga no le prestó atención y siguió su camino- Es una orden- agrego elevando la voz y sujetándola del brazo para impedir que continuara su avance

-Eres tú el que prometió no volver a defraudarlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa melosa- debes ser tú el que explique qué es lo que ha pasado

-El querrá vernos a ambos- refuto en un susurro pues las palabras de su cuñada rebotaban como un eco en su mente. La sola idea le hizo la piel de gallina

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella reanudando su camino

-Serás castigada- amenazo el rubio

-No si tengo éxito en esta misión- se dijo a si misma antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Malfoy ya no logro escucharla.

--

Su verde mirada fija en el techo hacia que su mente encontrara formas y sombras escondidas entre el conjunto de rocas unidas… Llevaban horas descansando en la confortable alfombra que tapizaba la duela de la habitación de la sala de los fundadores; su cuerpo totalmente adolorido no le respondía… siquiera parecía importar que Malfoy estuviese ahí con ellos… De alguna extraña manera parecía estarse acostumbrando

-Estoy exhausto-dijo Ron que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo

-Si….- respondió él mismo con la voz apagada, parecía que siquiera podía hablar

-Yo también – dijo apoyando a sus amigos Neville Longbottom

-No puedo creerlo, está loca….-Estallo Ginny desde algún otro punto de la sala

-No es de este mundo- confirmo Luna con su voz soñadora

-No puede ser normal…-Agrego Susan sin aliento

-No siento mis piernas… llevamos con este "entrenamiento" toda la semana- dijo Hermione mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. – Esto parece un campo de concentración

Todos excepto Harry se preguntaron, que diablos era un campo de concentración y que tenía que ver con su situación actual. Harry la siguió con la mirada… tenía tantas ganas de seguirla y comenzó a sentir frustración por saberse tan cansado e incapaz de realizar ese deseo. Siquiera ha tenido tiempo de estar con ella, apenas se habían hecho novios "secretos" y a la profesora se le ocurría empezar con el entrenamiento físico. Claro que solo se desquitaba de él por haberla desobedecido… Sabía que los hombres lobo no podían entrar al castillo que tenía un hechizo de protección, de haber entrado cuando ella dio la orden no habría puesto en peligro a sus amigos… por quedarse, ellos se quedaron… y estuvieron a punto de ser devorados o de ser transformados. Eso jamás se lo habría perdonado, por lo que se sometió al entrenamiento con ímpetu y decisión aun cuando la profesora parecía desquitarse más con él que con sus compañeros. Era un castigo y él lo sabía…

-Ha sido la semana más agotadora de mi vida…-agrego Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos – No entiendo como esto nos ayudara

-Se parece al entrenamiento militar muggle – agrego Hermione con mucho mejor ánimo al de sus amigos mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry

-Si- corroboro Harry incorporándose con mucho esfuerzo y mirándola con curiosidad pues su castaña parecía repuesta del cansancio que todos llevaban encima. Ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa al ver su desconcierto.

-Vamos chicos aun tenemos que hacer deberes- apremio la chica

-¡Nooooo!! – protesto Ron mientras rodaba en su lugar para quedar bocabajo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry al ver que ella llevaba un frasco

-Poción revitalizadora- le dijo ella mientras vaciaba una porción en una cucharada y se la daba a Harry que la tomo sin ninguna duda.

-¿La que preparaste para Harry? – pregunto Luna incorporándose también para recibir una mirada de advertencia de Ginny al indicarle que no hablara de mas. Draco también estaba ahí con ellos

-No es tan potente, -dijo sonriendo, al percatarse de la advertencia de su amiga pelirroja. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que el rubio había hecho por ella, y por "harry"-simplemente lo que necesitamos para continuar- agrego mientras pasaba el frasco a sus amigas que tomaron su porción y la pasaban hasta que finalmente llego a Neville que sintió la mirada de todos, pero sin dudar paso la poción al Slytherin

-No necesito que me envenenen- dijo mientras se ponía de pie sin evitar que una mueca atravesara su rostro y atravesaba la puerta verde de la sala

-Es odioso- dijo Ginny que ahora al igual que los demás se encontraba recuperada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Neville?- pregunto Ron mientras se ponía de pie…

-Porque ahora es uno de nosotros-dijo él con total tranquilidad- supongo que debemos aceptarlo

-Pero es un Mor…

-¿De qué deberes hablabas Hermione?- pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema y evitar alguna discusión

-Haa…-Hermione comprendió al instante la intención de Harry- de Pociones… y de Historia… y Herbología- Hermione repaso los pendientes y se percato de que en toda la semana no se había podido poner al corriente. Estaban atrasadísimos- creo que los de toda la semana

-Es verdad esos ensayos son para el lunes- corroboro Susan

-Si claro cambien el tema- dijo Ron con aire de ofendido- haremos los deberes mañana

-Mañana tenemos más…-dijo Neville en casi un susurro, como si temiera a la reacción de Ron- clases privadas

-Que pretende…. ¿matarnos?- dijo furioso mientras finalmente se ponía de pie

-Nosotros tenemos que hacer las rondas- dijo Ginny, Neville asintió en silencio y ambos atravesaron la puerta de Gryffindor

-Yo también tengo deberes- Dijo Luna antes de desaparecer tras su puerta.

-Hasta mañana chicos…- dijo Susan antes de desaparecer también

-Pues deberes o no yo tengo hambre- sentencio el pelirrojo para desaparecer por la entrada que lleva al séptimo piso…

Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos y después de sonreírse mutuamente se tomaron de las manos para atravesar por la puerta roja pensando en su sala común…La chimenea estaba encendida y por primera vez en una semana se encontraban totalmente solos

-Hola- dijo él como si no se hubiesen visto durante toda esa semana

-Hola- respondió ella con una sonrisa

El sin soltarla de la mano la llevo al sofá más cercano a la chimenea y se sentó atrayéndola a él. Sin decir nada buscaron sus labios y comenzaron ese juego que habían descubierto apenas una semana atrás y del cual les había sido negado en los últimos días. Hermione encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos y se sentía segura, protegida y amada como nunca en su vida. Harry sabia que ahora que por fin había admitido sus sentimientos nada podría separarlo de ella. La necesitaba para continuar y sobrevivir. Ella era ahora y siempre su única razón y motivo para salir con vida de esta sangrienta guerra

-Te extrañe- dijo ella con una sonrisa al terminar el beso

-Yo también- afirmo el envolviéndola con más fuerza entre sus brazos- discúlpame

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto ella al no comprenderlo

-Por lo que paso la semana pasada…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- dijo ella pensando que él se refería a su encuentro con su forma animal.

-No…-Harry tomo aire antes de continuar, Hermione lo miraba directamente a los ojos esperando que continuara- Casi nos comen esos Licántropos

-Ho…- dijo Hermione al comprender- no fue tu culpa

-Debí obedecer- la contradijo mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzado

-Te quedaste porque ellos aun estaban en desventaja y nosotros nos quedamos para apoyarte

-Ese es el problema…-Harry recordó los eventos de esa noche- me sentí horrible cuando regresaron, cuando cruzaron la barrera… -Harry levanto la mirada y volvió a clavarla en ella-pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía mejor contigo a mi lado

-Justo como yo me siento-dijo ella con una sonrisa al comprender a lo que se refería- me encanta estar a tu lado

-Hermione…- Harry volvió a ponerse completamente serio- esto… nosotros…Nunca he sentido esto por nadie –Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse mientras comenzaba a sonreír.-A lo mejor solo soy un inexperto en el tema, pero eres muy importante para mí, no podría soportar perderte

-No lo harás- agrego con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza

-No lo sabemos… -Harry volvió a bajar la mirada-incluso yo podría perder

-No lo harás…- repitió ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, de solo imaginarlo sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos

-Es solo que… -Harry volvió a acomodarla entre sus brazos estrechándola firmemente-No lo soportaría… ya no soportaría perder a nadie más

-No debes pensar en eso…por eso nos estamos preparando

-¿Con entrenamiento muggle?- pregunto con escepticismo

-Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno-Hermione rompió el abrazo para mirarlo de frente- además ella sabe lo que hace… por lo menos eso parece… ese hechizo…

-¿El dragón?- pregunto él con curiosidad al recordar que Hermione tenía interés en él desde el día que empezaron con el entrenamiento físico

-Si- dijo ella poniéndose seria- no era magia elemental… ese hechizo… creo que era magia negra…

-¿Magia negra? – interrumpió Harry

-¿Recuerdas como nos sentimos cuando nos rodeo?

-No podía respirar- respondió con la mirada pérdida al recordar lo que había pasado.

-Si-corroboro-… nos debilito, la magia elemental no hace eso… por lo menos no nos lo habría hecho a nosotros…

-Es como el _fiendfyre_? – pregunto al recordar haber visto ese hechizo en un libro de la sección prohibida

-No…- ella recordó lo que decía el libro de la sección prohibida… era de los libros que habían estudiado antes de que el curso comenzara- el _fiendfyre_ consume todo y no lo puedes controlar… una vez convocado solo el contra hechizo conjurado por el mismo mago es lo que lo puede terminar…Pero… este dragón…

-Obedecía su voluntad…-complemento Harry al recordar cómo se expandía para ahuyentar a los lobos

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio repasando la información y buscando alguna explicación. A Hermione cada vez le daba más curiosidad su profesora… su pasado no era solo desconocido ahora era también oscuro…Harry por su parte pensaba lo mismo que Hermione sumando la idea de que algo le decía que ella era Mortífaga… desde la forma en que tuteaba a Voldemort a lo bien que parecía llevarse con Snape…Ambos estaban decididos a llegar al fondo de este misterio.

-Gracias- dijo Harry regresando a la realidad. No quería desperdiciar su tiempo a solas pensando en posibles Mortífagos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella al no comprender por qué lo decía…

-Por estar siempre conmigo- dijo antes de besarle la frente y sonreírle. Algo le decía que estando con ella todo estaría bien.

-Siempre –dijo ella sonriéndole también.

Volvieron a besarse en esta ocasión con mucha más entrega, un beso más intenso y profundo, las manos de Harry que reposaban en la cintura de ella comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor acariciándola y al mismo tiempo atrayéndola más hacia él. Se complementaban tan bien que olvidaron que Ron regresaría de un momento a otro cuando….

-MALDICION!!

Harry y Hermione se separaron rápidamente y se alejaron como si pudieran con ese hecho evitar algún… "mal entendido". Ron estaba en la puerta de la entrada a la sala común arrodillado en el suelo y haciendo pucheros sobre un pastelillo desparramado

-Malditaseamisuerte!!-dijo inteligiblemente…Harry y Hermione volvieron a mirarse sin saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba…

-Ron amigo- comenzó Harry tratando de encontrar la manera de dar alguna explicación

-Este pastelillo era el ultimo y lo venia guardando para….- Ron reparo en sus amigos y en las miradas que le daban desde lados opuestos del mismo sofá. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a sonrojarse – para… para un bocadillo a media noche…

Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Hermione lo miraba ceñudamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que solo pienses en comer Ron?- Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa de estudio que estaba cerca de la entrada al dormitorio de los chicos. Abrió un par de libros- vamos hay mucho trabajo que hacer- apremio antes de perderse en las páginas del libro. Harry aun no paraba de reír mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la misma mesa. Ron olvido su pastelito que desapareció por sí solo. Seguramente algún elfo lo había limpiado y con desgana y aun sonrojado se dirigió a donde sus amigos y desplego un pergamino pensando en qué demonios se trataba el ensayo de pociones.

--

-¿Hay algún riesgo por lo sucedido?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore sin mirar realmente a la profesora Gautier. Ya había pasado una semana desde el intento de ataque a los alumnos del colegio. Había tenido que suspender las salidas al pueblo indefinidamente y lamentaba la muerte de algunos magos y brujas que se habían rehusado a abandonar sus negocios en el cercano pueblo. Estaba orgulloso por la pronta respuesta de sus alumnos.

-Bellatrix no se quedara tranquila…-entonces dudo y se sentó frente al anciano que perdía su vista en la ventana- sin embargo estoy casi segura de que Voldemort no sabe nada aun…

-Yo también- corroboro Severus Snape desde las sombras de la oficina- Malfoy pago las consecuencias por la misión fallida y Bellatrix no se ha pasado por la mansión para nada.

-Está en algo- la profesora volvía a ponerse de pie y una gélida sonrisa atravesó su rostro- ella no estará tranquila hasta que tenga respuestas

-En ese caso…- dijo el director viendo a los dos docentes- tendremos que darle las respuestas que necesita

--

Los pasillos del colegio durante la tarde se hacían un poco tenebrosos, pero de alguna forma Ginny Weasley se sentía más segura en ese lugar que en cualquier otro, excepto quizás su hogar, la madriguera.

La poción que Hermione les había dado le había ayudado y gracias a ella ahora podía hacer sus rondas y asegurarse de que no quedaran alumnos en los pasillos, pasadas la hora de queda. Aun así sus deberes se acumulaban. Por lo que el trabajo de las rondas que se supone debía hacer acompañada del otro prefecto de la casa, las hacia ahora en el quinto y cuarto piso mientras Neville se aseguraba de revisar el sexto y séptimo piso del ala que les correspondía, recorrerían el terreno en la mitad de tiempo, y podría hacer la tarea que aun tenía pendiente. Si la maestra de DCAO los sometía al mismo entrenamiento que llevaban toda la semana seguramente mañana no tendría cabeza para hacer nada…

Unas figuras resguardadas en las sombras de un pilar le llamaron la atención, por la hora y lo pegados que estaban no era raro imaginarse que hacían… sonrió internamente pensando en lo ridículo de la situación cuando a ella la habían encontrado varias veces en la misma posición, por otros perfectos y ahora era ella quien debía poner el orden. Sin embargo no era como Hermione que una vez cuando estaba con Michael Córner el año pasado solo los aluzo con la varita para avergonzarse al instante de descubrir que era ella…Así que sin disimular se carraspeo la garganta… las dos figuras se separaron con nerviosismo

-Están cerca del toque de queda- dijo tratando de contener su sonrisa y parecer seria- será mejor que vallan a sus salas comunes- los chicos se tomaron de la mano y juntos salieron a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo… no fue difícil controlar su seriedad ahora que estaba… ¿molesta?... ¿Celosa? … De ver a Michael Corner junto a Elenor Branstone de Hufflepuff- adiós antes de que les quite puntos a sus casas…

Los dos chicos salieron disparados, alejándose de la prefecta y Ginny permaneció quieta unos segundos antes de comenzar a avanzar… Estaba en Shock ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Michael? Eleanor tenía, si mal no recordaba alrededor de trece años… además se suponía que todavía quería con Cho… o eso era lo que Luna le había contado, lo que la llevaba a pensar en esa asiática… ella estaba nuevamente atrás de Harry, y eso si que la volvía loca…-maldita china… primero Michael y ahora Harry- dijo en voz alta sacando su frustración, al recordar como Harry había llegado con ella a esa reunión, tomados de la mano- TOMADOS DE LA MANO!!- escupió reprimiendo gritar con todas sus fuerzas y ahora cada que había reunión siempre la defendía…

Seguía despotricando contra la Ravenclaw mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el quinto piso cuando algo que no debía haber en el penúltimo escalón le provoco una caída, en el proceso y como acto reflejo busco algo a lo que pudiera sujetarse… sus manos tomaron algo blando y por la fuerza que ella llevaba se llevo el objeto con ella al desierto pasillo del quinto piso

-Ahaaaaaaa!- grito- que demonios… ¡_Lumus_!

-Tenía que ser- dijo Draco que estaba precariamente tirado en el piso y con las manos de Ginny aun en su túnica– fíjate por dónde vas Weasley – dijo alejándose de ella para que la pelirroja lo soltara.

Ginny olvido por un momento el golpe que se había dado… y que aun estaba en el suelo frente al rubio… solo podía pensar en _¿Qué diablos hacia la serpiente tan lejos de su guarida_?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto aun en el suelo mientras lo miraba con desconfianza

-Lo mismo que tu al parecer-dijo el poniéndose de pie y alisando su túnica- mis rondas

-Claro… dos pisos, más arriba de lo que te corresponde- contraataco ella mirándolo inquisidoramenté.

-En cualquier caso no es de tu incumbencia…- dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo

-Lo es si estas en mi área de vigilancia

-Ja…-interrumpió el rubio-no te tomes tu trabajo de prefecta tan seriamente…-entonces su petulante sonrisa apareció en su rostro-o lo siento seguro que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida

-No lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es ver a Slytherin perder cada torneo de Quidditch desde que estoy aquí…-Ginny olvido sus dudas y entro en el juego del rubio-claro que solo se compara con que siempre ganamos la copa de las casas desde hace seis años seguidos…-finalizo con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie

-Ni siquiera vales la pena- dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo

-¡Ya quisieras!- grito antes de que el rubio se perdiera al dar la vuelta en un pasillo. _Genial… ¿podría esta ronda ser peor?_ Trato de calmarse mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria. Salía de su área de vigilancia al territorio de los Ravenclaw's pero no le importaba mientras no se volviera a topar con Malfoy…

Doblo el pasillo y en la oscuridad de este distinguió a otra pareja… una vez más se hizo notar carraspeando la garganta pero con mucha más fuerza. Los dos alumnos se separaron y Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. Michael Corner la miraba con cara de fastidio.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- soltó la prefecta con desesperación… - 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw

-Vamos Ginny no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo el chico molesto

-Aun no es el toque de queda- defendió Elenor

-Elenor- Ginny suspiro con fastidio- a tu sala común antes de que decida quitarte puntos a ti también -Eso basto para que la chica se fuera, pero el Ravenclaw no se movió de donde estaba

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Escupió Michael molesto- Siquiera es tu área de rondas

-No tengo ningún problema- dijo ella acercándose más a él mientras entrecerraba los ojos- tu también deberías irte antes de que decida acusarte con un profesor

-¿Acusarme? ¿No crees que exageras?

-Tiene 13 AÑOS Michael

-¿No estarás celosa o sí?

-Lárgate de mi vista.

El chico se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla. Ginny no podía creerlo, ¿_po_r _qué se había preguntado momentos antes si algo podría salir peor?…_ Le metió una patada en la entrepierna. -Eres un estúpido… ¡_Mocomurcielago_!- dio media vuelta dejando a Corner con el rostro lleno de gargajos… sonriendo internamente por haber encontrado con quien desquitarse. A decir verdad pobre Michael no pudo encontrarse con ella en peor momento.

--

Llevaba una semana tratando de seguir el rastro de una persona inexistente… Su mejor pista estaba en Azkaban…

_¿Estaba tan desesperada como para regresar a ese infierno solo para averiguar la verdad?_

_Porque tenía que averiguar una verdad que estaba antes segura de conocer bien… por que la conocía, ¿no es así?_

Su maestro en persona lo había interrogado con Oclumancia y Veritaserum… La bastarda y su bastardita estaban muertas, había cumplido su misión a medias… todos tenían la orden de encontrar a su maestra…y arrebatar lo que le había robado a su señor… el medallón, ese maldito medallón que sin duda era más valioso para su señor que la muerte de Potter… El haber cumplido con asesinarlas le salvo la vida al imbécil… pero ahora… ahora tenía sus dudas… No podía confiar en Snape, al preguntarle directamente. Para ella él no era más que un infame traidor… nunca confiaría en el…

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor… La luna llena dibujaba el oscuro paisaje con luz, a lo lejos en esa isla se encontraba lo que por más de diez años había sido su hogar. Sabia como entrar a la prisión…El turno de la madrugada siempre era el menos resguardado, el guardia del que tomaría el lugar yacía bajo sus pies… solo tenía una hora una vez que estuviese transformada por lo que se acercaría en su forma y a solo pasos del recinto bebería la poción. El hecho de que los Dementores no resguardaran más los alrededores y las celadas de Azkaban, podría ser perjudicial… podía ser vista, si se descuidaba no saldría… los hechizos y las protecciones eran, ahora completamente mágicas e impenetrables… Atrapar y asesinar al Auror que suplantaría no había sido para nada, tarea fácil… no tenía tiempo de interrogar a la escoria en Azkaban… tendría que liberarla, para sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar…

Era su última opción después de recorrer todos y cada uno de los recónditos lugares que sabía que ella conocía desde su antigua mansión

Ella sabía que su maestra era lo suficientemente poderosa como para manejar la mente del Mortífago y si existía la posibilidad de que ella o su bastarda estuviesen con vida debía averiguarlo, sería el camino más seguro y corto para encontrar el medallón y sabia que la recompensa de su señor seria enormemente gratificante sin contar lo orgulloso que estaría de ella.

--

-Por fin termine –dijo Hermione con voz somnolienta-Estoy exhausta

-Lo sé yo también – respondió Harry dejando a un lado el grueso texto que tenía en sus manos. Y lamentándose por que el aun no había terminado- A mi aun me faltan las propiedades de la Hiedra Chercoins, y sus usos en la medicina

-Mmmm- Hermione le dirigió una mirada y después poso sus ojos en Ron que llevaba cerca de una hora perdido en sueños- lo mejor será terminar mañana. Yo les ayudo

Harry también fijo su vista en su amigo y sonrió ante sus pensamientos – tu siempre nos ayudas- dijo expresándolos en voz alta

-Claro- ella le sonrió y él pudo ver como la mirada de ella adquiría un brillo especial. Un brillo que siempre había estado ahí, pero que él no se había permitido descubrir hasta ahora – ¿qué harían ustedes sin mi?- dijo con un aire de suficiencia mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a colocar los libros que había utilizado en las estanterías… No importaba lo cansada que estuviera él sabía que no les daría trabajo extra a los elfos si podía evitarlo…

Le tomo solo un segundo decidir seguirla una vez que la vio desaparecer en las escaleras… La encontró en la estantería que estaba cerca del balcón tratando de alcanzar la parte más alta, seguramente habría dejado su varita sobre la mesa de estudio…-¡_ Wingardium leviosa_!- conjuro y vio como ella se sorprendió cuando el libro dejo sus manos y se acomodo correctamente en su lugar

-Gracias- dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar. El comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ella

-Yo hace mucho tiempo habría muerto- dijo el repentinamente mientras la veía a ella fruncir el seño en señal de incomprensión

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella al no comprender lo que él decía

-Sin ti… -dijo él para explicarse, y ella comprendió a que se refería pero no podía darle la razón al respecto- no hubiera llegado a hoy sin ti

-Eso no es cierto Harry- dijo ella con una media sonrisa sin creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. Pero su rostro se torno serio siendo simplemente un reflejo del rostro de él.

-Claro que lo es y –Harry tomo sus manos entre las suyas-es por eso que te necesito, Hermione te he necesitado todo este tiempo, y solo por eso acepto que estés a mi lado, peleando… no debería permitirlo

-Yo quiero pelear –protesto ella al comprender a donde quería el dirigirse…

-Lo sé… también se que aunque lo intentara no te haría cambiar de opinión –él abandono su serio semblante dibujando una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa-creo que por eso me gustas mas… eres muy testaruda

-Tú no te quedas atrás – se defendió ella sonriéndole también, y un poco más tranquila porque él no hubiese insistido en el tema.

-Qué bien somos una pareja de testarudos….

-Gracias por permitirme pelear a tu lado- Hermione se acerco a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios- no podría estar en ningún otro lugar

Harry ya no respondió simplemente la beso, el se sentía exactamente como ella… el tampoco podría estar en ningún lugar, y de alguna manera sentía que era lo correcto, que estar a su lado era lo correcto, y que no importara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante siempre estarían juntos… Ahora que por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos para con ella, no había marcha atrás y aunque la hubiera él sabía que jamás daría marcha atrás simplemente ahora era…imposible.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso- dijo sorpresivamente cuando terminaron el beso, la seriedad regreso a ambos rostros

-Lo se

-¿Realmente?- insistió

Hermione frunció el seño y se separo de él… abrió la ventana y salió al balcón Harry la siguió en silencio… era una plática que debían tener y aunque el sabia que ella sabía que esto era peligroso quería escucharla decírselo, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que no la estaba obligando de ninguna forma… porque era exactamente así como se sentía…como si la obligara

Hermione guardo silencio unos minutos, Harry no la presionaba pero estaba a su lado de alguna forma impaciente por continuar la plática. Había sobrepasado todas las posibilidades, los pros y los, contra, de decirle lo que le iba a decir, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que había llegado el momento…algo así, como "ahora o nunca". Si no se lo decía ahora tal vez nunca se lo diría

-Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que vi el día de la prueba?- dijo finalmente al cabo de unos minutos

-Cuando obtuvimos las armas

-Si

-Recuerdo que me pediste tiempo…- Harry recordó las palabras de la profesora ese día _Lo que vieron eran alucinaciones, pero eso no significa que no hayan sido verdad, algunos descubrieron un secreto que sus propias mentes les ocultaba por el miedo y terror que esa verdad les causaba… otras fueron sucesos que vendrán… que pasaron… y sus miedos más profundos _Se pregunto qué fue lo que Hermione pudo haber visto y cuando se lo pregunto ella el pidió tiempo, nada lo habría preparado para sus palabras

-Vi a mis padres muertos- Hermione no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto en ese momento

**Flash Back**

_Esa explosión la lleno de Pánico, unos gritos de terror la habían acompañado, paso unos árboles, se abrió paso entre unos arbustos y se encontró dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer yacían tirados en el piso del bosque, no eran magos, ella conocía esas ropas, eran Muggles y llevaban batas blancas, no se movían, parecían inertes_

_-NOOOOOOOOO!!_

_Se encontró entonces fuera del Bosque Prohibido los árboles fueron cambiados por paredes y sus padres yacían en el piso de su consultorio… quien, ¿quien se había atrevido a tocar a sus padres?_

**Flash Back End**

-Hermione – dijo Harry de solo imaginar el horror que ella pudo haber visto la tomo entre sus brazos mientras una silenciosa lágrima se escapaba de esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba. Pero Hermione puso distancia y lo encaro

-Los vi Harry, y tengo miedo no puedo decirte que no lo tengo, son mis padres, pero no dudare en esta batalla, ni dudare de ti o de que estar a tu lado es mi lugar… Se lo que puede pasar, estoy consciente de ello… y no peleare solo por ti, lo hare por mi y por mis padres, ellos son muggles Harry, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si el ganara? Porque yo sí, me lo puedo imaginar y si puedo impedirlo aunque sea solo un grano de arena en esta batalla lo voy a poner, y no lo voy a dudar, sin importar lo que pueda pasar…

-Hermione…

-Estoy consciente de lo que puede pasar Harry- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo de nuevo

-Lo sé…-Harry admiro su determinación y volvió a abrazarla, en esta ocasión ella no lo rechazo- lo siento

-¿Quieres dejar de disculparte por favor? Llevas todo el día disculpándote

-Lo mejor será que vallamos a descansar

--

Una última vuelta y el turno terminara…llevaba trabajando 36 horas cubriendo los dos últimos turnos para que ese día se lo dieran libre y poder asistir al recital de danza de su hija… el esfuerzo bien valía la pena, desde el ataque terrorista que se suscito ese verano la seguridad había aumentado y ahora aparte de los guardias postrados en todas las entradas y salidas del hospital, él y otros dos guardias hacían rondas en los pasillos, ningún hospital en todo Londres estaba tan custodiado como ese.

_Solo media hora más_ se decía a sí mismo cuando abandono la cafetería del tercer piso, la que estaba en el área de maternidad tenía el mejor café del hospital, algo que solo los empleados del edificio conocían… la cafeína era un gran ayudante en esas horas de trabajo, además de que no estaba acostumbrado al horario nocturno, paso con cuidado el área restringida… el mayor daño lo había recibido esa parte del edificio y algunos consultorios y bodegas de archivos estaban aun en construcción, claro que a esas horas de la madrugada estaba lo suficientemente desierto para que solamente sus pasos resonaran haciendo eco… por lo que un sonido le llamo la atención deteniendo su andar y tomando su macana con su mano libre se acerco ahora con sigilo y cuidado a donde una conversación parecía estar llevándose acabo.

-Los expedientes… de 1980- dijo una mujer que reconoció inmediatamente como la enfermera Ángela, la encargada de archivar los expedientes, seguramente estaría con algún médico, aunque era inusual que alguien estuviese en los archivos a las cinco de la mañana no era tampoco imposible si por ejemplo se tratase de alguna emergencia o un caso especial… aunque el hombre que estaba frente a Ángela, dándole la espalda a él no llevaba ninguna bata blanca, sino más bien una especie de toga negra… como una capa

-También los de 1979 y 1981…. – escucho que demandaba en un susurro, como arrastrando las palabras…

-Aquí tiene mi señor… - respondió Ángela y entonces descubrió algo inusual en su timbre de voz y en su mirada parecía perdida… como en una especie de transe…El desconocido tomo las cajas que con temor a no estar equivocado levitaban cerca de su cuerpo, como…como con magia…

-¿Qué demonios? – soltó en voz alta delatándose a si mismo… con el tiempo suficiente de apretar un botón de pánico que se localizaba en el reloj de su muñeca; un dispositivo que una agencia secreta enviada por el mismísimo ministro habían implantado…-¡ALTO AHÍ!- amenazo dejando caer su café y levantando su macana …mientras al mismo tiempo se hacía de su arma… tuvo una especie de Shock cuando vio las cajas que antes estaban levitando desaparecer en la nada…y un segundo después una luz verde que se dirigía a él fue lo último que vio mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a gran velocidad por el pasillo…la ayuda arribaba demasiado tarde.

-Es irritante que si quieres algo tengas que hacerlo tu mismo… -dijo arrastrando las palabras para lanzar un rayo mas del mismo color a la muggle frente a él-eso de adentrarse en un asqueroso hospital muggle para obtener la información necesaria… - dijo antes de desaparecer

Dos personas de cabello pelirrojo atravesaron la puerta justamente a tiempo para ver al mago desaparecer. Por un momento se congelaron al reconocerlo…y tuvieron que pasar unos interminables segundos antes de reaccionar…

-Están muertos- dijo uno de ellos al acercarse a los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso

-Charlie…Era…era el- dijo el otro pelirrojo que al parecer tenía dificultades para terminar la oración

-Sí, ya lo creo- corroboro- ¿qué es lo que buscaba?- Se pregunto más a sí mismo cuando veía a su hermano acercarse a la estantería… -Bill ¿qué es lo que falta?

-1978…1982…Los expedientes de tres años- respondió al percatarse de los años faltantes

-¿Porque quiere expedientes de tres años específicos?- pregunto Charlie

-No lo sé- admitió Bill- tenemos que dar la alerta

-Ahora sabemos el propósito de por qué ataco este lugar en julio

-Charlie son expedientes de recién nacidos… y de los casos atendidos…los partos…o complicaciones…- agrego mientras ojeaba algunos expedientes que estaban archivados con los años de 1978

-¿Recién nacidos?- pregunto Charlie… que no podía imaginar lo que sucedía-¿Por qué recién nacidos?

-Está buscando a alguien que nació en esos tres años- Respondió Bill al encontrar su razonamiento concluyente

-A un muggle…

-O podría no serlo… -lo interrumpió mientras tomaba la caja que contenía los archivos-hay que ir al cuartel…Dumbledore tiene que ser informado…

-Pero los cuerpos…-Charlie los miraba con pena…

-¡_Fermaportus_!- dijo Bill conjurando la puerta para que nadie entrara, mínimo hasta que llegaran del ministerio para limpiar las evidencias y hacer de sus muertes algo mas…mugglementenatural

Los dos pelirrojos desaparecieron del lugar…

--

Las lechuzas revoloteaban entrando y saliendo de las ventanas… entregando los usuales paquetes y cartas a los estudiantes que pretendían tomar su sagrado desayuno entre tanto revuelo. Un domingo como cualquier otro. Una de ellas negra y de ojos albinos se poso frente a ellos estropeando el desayuno del pelirrojo y entregando el periódico "El Profeta" a Hermione, quien al tomarlo deposito dos monedas en un pequeño costal, no presto la atención usual al periódico que decidió ojear más tarde finalmente ese día no había clases

-Dormí… -decía Ron con voz somnolienta mientras hacía a un lado su desayuno demasiado cansado para molestarse con la odiosa lechuza-pero, es como si no hubiese dormido

-Lo sé- dijo Harry que comía una tostada sin muchas ganas

Hermione dime que tienes más poción de esa que nos diste ayer- pidió un tanto esperanzado sin despegar su mirada de su amiga

-No, tengo… -dijo ella mientras tomaba el periódico. Era mejor enterarse de una buena ves si es que había malas noticias-ya te lo dije y si la tuviera no se las daría, sabes que es contraproducente…ayer estábamos exhaustos y teníamos los deberes acumulados de toda la semana

-Los deberes- protesto Ron mientras se servía un poco de sumo- dormí, pero parece que no hubiera dormido y siquiera termine los deberes

-Chicos- dijo Neville llegando a donde estaban desayunando ellos…estaba agitado y tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para recuperarse mientras los tres esperaban que continuara- Ginny no durmió en su habitación

-¿Qué?- demando Ron obviamente preocupado por su hermanita- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parvati me lo dijo… al parecer a ella le pregunto Mili, según le dijo su compañera de cuarto cuando ella despertó Ginny no estaba sobre su cama y esta estaba hecha…

-Si alguien más pregunta le dices que durmió en mi habitación- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que?- pregunto Harry, mientras se ponía de pie

-No lo sé- admitió la chica mientras también se ponía de pie

-Ginny- agrego Ron que se dispuso a seguirlos…

Neville que comprendió las conclusiones de sus amigos se quedo en el comedor buscando en la mesa de Ravenclaw a Luna… tendrían que ayudar a buscarla

* * *

Oky doky…. Aqui les dejo la actualizacion...muy poca accion, pero como siempre mucho contenido atentos a los detalles

Saiyury11… Si estuvo cerca, aquí te dejo este espero q te guste…

silvershadow1990 Aquí t dejo este capítulo…

willow007…Guaw gracias por tu rr… Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo y comentarios como el tuyo son medicina para momentos de inspiración, asi que gracias y espero tus comentarios…

Asi que nos estamos leyendo...

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

06/10/08 19:52 pm


	27. Cap 26:Questions

**Capitulo**** 25: Questions **

_**"El mejor profeta del futuro es el pasado".**_

_Lord Byron. (George Gordon)._

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

Al adentrarse en su sala común no encontró ninguna serpiente a la vista, esas eran las ventajas de buscar un lugar solitario a la hora del desayuno. Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban en silencio, mientras el se perdía en sus vividos colores, tenía mucho que pensar.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _

_¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? _

El sabía muy bien quién era, su nombre: Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias más importantes y puras del mundo mágico. Uno de los linajes mas envidiados entre los suyos, su lugar entre los hombres del maestro de su padre, fue asegurado desde su nacimiento y el fue criado para ocuparlo con placer y orgullo. Y aunque un par de años atrás no había dudado de su destino ahora pensaba diferente. Muy diferente.

Muchas cosas cambiaron el año pasado, empezando por que su padre fue arrestado y su identidad como Mortífago fue descubierta, si bien ahora estaba "libre" era uno de los blancos del ministerio, todas las cuentas de Gringots estaban congeladas y bajo investigación, el único dinero que disponían él y su madre era el de la cámara de su fideicomiso, aquel que estaba destinado a su "futuro" pero, ¿tenía futuro?

Ahora su padre era buscado por toda la comunidad mágica, de la misma manera en que en su tiempo fue buscado Sirius Black… él era inocente, pero sabía que su padre no. ¿Ese era el futuro que el destino le deparaba? ¿Esconderse como la más vil de las escorias, mientras servía a un mago al que todos temen?

No, eso era algo que él no quería, mas sin embargo estaba consciente de que era un destino del cual no podría huir… Por los mensajes ocultos en la correspondencia que le enviaba su madre cada semana, el sabía que su padre aun esperaba con ansias el momento para el cual lo habían preparado desde su nacimiento. Recibir la marca tenebrosa, si bien se daba al señor oscuro por muerto su padre nunca perdió la esperanza de un regreso triunfal que siempre prometió a sus allegados.

El momento cada vez estaba más cerca, según las historias que su padre le había contado desde su niñez el señor oscuro no tomaba a sus caballeros hasta después de la graduación, pero con la guerra declarada y las circunstancias del presente, las cosas habían cambiado, él sabía secretamente que más de uno de sus compañeros de su mismo curso portaban ya la marca, y muchos otros estaban en la lista de espera, o como era su caso, no se la aplicaban puesto que al ser hijo de un Mortífago descubierto era un blanco certero para ser descubierto y debían ser precavidos. Sin querer esa circunstancia le daba más tiempo

_¿Pero tiempo para qué?_

-¡Draco aquí estabas!- la voz de Pansy Parkinson lo alejo de sus cavilaciones, la chica acababa de atravesar el umbral de la sala común y detrás de ella varios Slytherin's la siguieron, el desayuno debió terminar y ahora su refugio solitario comenzaría a ser invadido- ¿pero qué paso? ¿Por qué no terminaste tu desayuno?- pregunto al sentarse junto a él, muy cerca

Esta acción lo incomodo tanto que opto por ponerse de pie y acercarse a la chimenea, con su vista aun perdida en el fuego recordó el por qué abandono el comedor esa mañana. No paso desapercibido para nadie que el "trió de imbéciles" abandono muy rápido el comedor seguidos muy de cerca de Longbottom y Lovegood.

Era obvio para todos los presentes que algo se cocinaba, los maestros no los perdieron de vista hasta que estos desaparecieron, el miro instintivamente a su profesora de DCAO, pero ella permaneció en su lugar mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con el Director… Lo que sea que ellos tramaban no era de su incumbencia, pero permaneció con la vista fija en las puertas del gran comedor, algo faltaba en la escena…alguien faltaba en la escena…

Se había puesto de pie dejando su desayuno sin terminar y escuchaba vagamente a Pansy llamarle desde su espalda, pero no se volvió para dar ninguna explicación, el no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie. Y de cualquier manera no tenía ninguna que explicaran sus acciones, puesto que el mismo no entendía por qué se había puesto de pie… sin saber realmente a donde ir se dirigió a su sala común, de estar ocupada se aislaría en su habitación y en el último de los casos iría a la sala de los fundadores, aunque cavia la posibilidad de que esta última no estuviera disponible para la soledad que ahora clamaba… ¿por qué si no, ellos habían dejado el desayuno?

-¿Draco no me estas escuchando?- pregunto Pansy que se había colocado justo detrás de él. Una vez más se había acercado y una vez más él se alejo instintivamente de ella – Me debes un paseo por el lago

Draco volteo a mirarla, ¿_cuándo se había convertido en esa chica empalagosa que parecía no quererlo dejar ni a sol ni a sombra_? Sintió instintivamente la necesidad de escapar de ella, pero en ese momento Crabbe y Goyle se adentraron a las habitaciones, descartándolas por completo

-Ahora no Pansy- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la sala común

-Ahora no Draco, pero pronto…-dijo ella para sí misma en un susurro pues el rubio la había abandonado por completo- pronto- finalizo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba donde minutos antes había estado el chico rubio…

_Pronto_ se repitió ahora con el sentimiento de auto convencerse mientras de su túnica sacaba un pergamino doblado.

Sus ojos brillaron ante su plan

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

-¿Que es lo que no me están diciendo?- demando Ron que se había perdido la mitad de la conversación cuando estaban dentro del gran comedor- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Piensa Ron- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos callando la obvia respuesta pues había muchos testigos en las paredes mientras seguían su camino a la torre de Gryffindor

-Es mi hermana- dijo Ron exasperado- no me pidas que piense claramente Hermione

-Ron- interrumpió Harry molesto por la manera en que Ron se había dirigido a su chica. Trato de controlarse una vez que capto una mirada de advertencia de ella, y después de cerrar los ojos, exhalar profundamente y aclarar sus ideas continuo- ¿dónde estábamos el fin de semana pasado?

-En Hog…sm…- el silencio fue brutal al caer en la cuenta- ¿Ustedes creen?

-Probablemente Ron- dijo Hermione y entonces frunció su seño- aunque no puedo estar muy segura, no sé realmente como funciona esto

-¿Pero entonces que hacemos aquí?- Ron se había parado en seco y dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por Harry que lo tomo de la túnica

-Primero debemos revisar el castillo, y si no está aquí… entonces organizaremos la búsqueda en los terrenos del colegio – dijo para retomar el camino todos avanzaron en silencio al percatarse gracias a Luna que Sir Cadogan estaba cerca y atento a la conversación

_Manzanas Dulces _

Los tres se adentraron en la sala común y Harry desapareció en su habitación. Para cuando regreso a la sala ya llevaba el mapa extendido y se encontró con Luna y Neville que se les habían unido. Harry extendió el mapa en la única mesa de estudio que estaba en la sala, todos se acercaron a la mesa, cinco pares de ojos comenzaron a revisar parte por parte la inmensidad del castillo. Después de un minuto de intensa concentración el silencio fue roto por Harry

-Nada en el ala oeste…

-Nada en el ala este….- corroboro Hermione después de revisar la parte del mapa que estaba cerca de ella

-Nada en la cocina…- dijo Ron con mucha seriedad

-¿Ron estas pensando en comer?- pregunto Hermione al levantar la vista y mirarlo con cierto enfado ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en comida con su hermana desparecida?

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana-se defendió el rápidamente y bajo su mirada al mapa- además no termine el desayuno- agrego en un susurro pero ya nadie le prestó atención

-No está en el ala sur- dijo Luna que termino de revisar esa parte del mapa.

-En los invernaderos solo están los de primero…- dijo Neville que se había concentrado en los terrenos del colegio

-Nada en el ala norte….- Corroboro Harry que había pasado a otra parte del mapa para la búsqueda

-Nada en el comedor- volvió a asegurar Ron

-¡RON!- dijeron ahora todos a la vez

-¡QUE!- protesto enojado el pelirrojo- dejen de gritarme y mejor vallamos al bosque prohibido a encontrarla

-Esperen…-Hermione interrumpió al encontrar una diminuta motita con la leyenda "Ginny" acompañada de dos pares de huellas….

-¿Las mazmorras?- pregunto Luna al cerciorarse del lugar en el que apuntaba Hermione

-Es cerca de…- comenzó a decir Harry; y Hermione y Neville levantaron su vista del pergamino para saber cerca de donde quería decir Harry

-CERCA DE SLYTHERIN…. – dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su amigo pues había reconocido el lugar, al igual que el ojiverde

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Luna que no había despegado su vista del pergamino…Ginny había desaparecido

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry mientras revisaba el largo pasillo y sobrepasaba sus opciones…

-Desapareció- confirmo Hermione

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- inquirió Ron un tanto desesperado

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

No había sido fácil salir con el prisionero de Azkaban, finalmente se enfrento a cinco guardias, estaba casi segura de que tres de ellos estaban muertos, los otros dos no tardarían en acompañarlos, no se podía dar el lujo de dejar testigos… Se enfrentaría a la furia de su maestro si no conseguía su propósito, pero sabía que había más que gato encerrado en ese prisionero, las imágenes del ataque al castillo donde esa desconocida bruja había utilizado la magia que tantas veces soñó usar ella misma, se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Mi señora- dijo el hombre que aun portaba los grilletes de la prisión – muchas gracias por liberarme, sabía que mi señor no me abandonaría en ese lugar- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del ex -Mortífago al recordar el último encuentro que tuvo con su maestro, no había sido nada agradable y se había suscitado el día en que Bellatrix había escapado junto con muchos otros

-No te libere bajo las ordenes de mi maestro Marcus– dijo la bruja en un susurro mientras recorría con la vista la fría cueva que se convertiría en su refugio mientras obtenía las respuestas que estaba decidida a encontrar

-No…no comprendo- titubeo el mago con temor, pues conocía a Bellatrix, durante muchos años fue su compañera de celda separada solo por una pared, conocía sus delirios y locuras- ¿para que me has liberado?

-Respuestas- dijo ella encarándolo sujetando fuertemente su varita- busco respuestas

-¿Respuestas de qué? – algo dentro de él le decía que era lo que ella buscaba, solo había una información en la que Bellatrix podría estar interesada y esa era su última misión antes de ser capturado

-Mi maestra…- Bellatrix se refería a ella aun con respeto, pues sin importar lo que paso entre ella y su señor, ella había sido su maestra, todo lo que había aprendido antes de recibir la marca, ella se lo había enseñado. Su señor tenía su lealtad pero ella siempre seria su maestra- realmente no la mataste

-Claro que si- contradijo el mago olvidando su miedo, no tenía nada que temer pues sabía lo que había hecho – mi señor me interrogo, con Veritaserum y con Oclumancia…

-Tú y yo sabemos de lo que ella es capaz… tú y yo sabemos que puede estar viva y, tú y yo sabemos que la respuesta está en tu mente y si tengo que matarte para encontrar mi respuesta…lo hare…

El mago supo en ese momento que ella tenía razón… claro que tenía razón, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?…el miedo volvió a invadirlo al ver a Bellatrix levantar su varita, él conocía sus delirios y locuras… sabia de lo que era capaz

¡_Crucio_!

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

-Tendremos que buscarla…-Dijo Harry después de meditarlo unos momentos- esto nunca había pasado. Se pregunto en silencio si había pasadizos que el mapa desconocía. Era la única respuesta, pero se tomaría el tiempo después de preguntarle a su ex -profesor de DCAO

-Abarcaremos más si nos separamos- sugirió Neville en un susurro sin despegar la vista del pergamino

-Si- apoyo Luna

-Empezaremos aquí…-dijo Harry señalando el punto donde había desaparecido Ginny- Luna, toma este pasillo; Neville ve por aquí…Ron… tu iras por aquí…Hermione revisa aquí… hay un pasadizo cerca del despacho de Snape… y yo iré por este otro lado…

-¿Qué hacemos si no la encontramos? -Pregunto Neville

-Nos reuniremos en el vestíbulo en…media hora, si alguien la encuentra tráiganla aquí…o a la sala de los menesteres, o a la sala de los fundadores, no puede estar vagando por ahí…No sabemos qué forma adopto

-¿Entonces? – inquirió Ron- ¿Si se transformo?

-Si…- confirmo Harry recordando su tercer año cuando descubrió a Petegrew en el mapa, y que en lugar de un par de huellas eran cuatro, eso era porque estaba transformado en rata, la imagen de Ginny era igual

-Vamos… apremio Harry saliendo rápidamente al lugar- a esta hora ya debieron haber terminado el desayuno, no tardaran en encontrarla….

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

-¿Alguna noticia de Bellatrix?- pregunto el anciano mientras miraba intensamente a su ave fénix sobre el perchero

-Finalmente hizo el movimiento que había previsto – dijo Jacqueline Gautier que permanecía de pie reposando en un pilar del despacho del director – aunque su tarea no será nada sencilla

-¿Liberaste entonces las barreras de la mente de Marcus?- pregunto con vivo interés

-Tal como usted me lo indico- dijo ella con impaciencia. Aun no entendía por qué le daban a Bellatrix la información en bandeja de plata

-Bien… -una sonrisa asomo los labios del anciano-Tom se entenderá un poco con esa información

-Pero no es información falsa- dijo ella un poco frustrada por no llevarle el paso a Dumbledore, cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando ella no se lo imaginaba – en todo caso, es incompleta…

-Dime ¿estás preparada para un futuro encuentro con él?- pregunto en un susurro interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la bruja

Finalmente comprendió a donde quería llegar, no le importaba que aun fuera rápido, eso le daba esperanzas, su venganza se escocía en cada centímetro de su ser- Llevo preparada muchos años para un encuentro con el- dijo con resentimiento en la voz

-Paciencia-el anciano la miro fijamente- el momento llegara pronto

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

Ahora cada vez que buscaba estar solo se alejaba de sus odiosos compañeros, apenas la noche anterior en su búsqueda de soledad había terminado en el territorio de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Ahora que era domingo se encontraba rondando el único lugar en el que todos evitaban conscientemente, el área de Aulas en este caso en especifico en la zona de las mazmorras… aun así, a pesar querer pasear solo también quería evitar pasar por el despacho de Snape… así que doblo en un pasillo y tomo el mismo pasadizo por el que Potter y Granger habían desaparecido hacia una semana…

_¿Por qué demonios no los había delatado? _

El no era así, los tenía en sus manos y en bandeja de oro, pero simplemente no los delato…

_¿Por qué?_

Se encontró una vez más rumbo al territorio de Gryffindor y dispuesto a dar media vuelta y regresar, pero justo cuando giraba una mancha roja atrapo su vista periférica y lo hizo detenerse y girarse instantáneamente para ver que era, lo que sea que haya sido giro en el pasillo que estaba más adelante. Corría el riesgo de que un Gryffindor lo descubriese y tuviese un desagradable encuentro, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había visto.

Paso la pintura de _Lorena "la súcubo"_, una bruja considerada un demonio del siglo pasado, pues había seducido a muchos muggles para después asesinarlos en sus camas y robar sus entrañas para sus pociones… los muggles la conocían como la _Viuda Negra_. Asesina en serie o no, gracias a sus experimentos la magia negra era muy poderosa, así que merecía su rincón en este abandonado pasillo del cuarto piso.

Pues a menos de que se equivocara, este pasillo no tenia salida, finalizaba justo a la vuelta y justo en ese lugar acorralaría a la criatura que había llamado su atención, una sonrisa anticipo su victoria, pero esta misma se borro al encontrarse con el muro de piedra y solo dos armaduras resguardándolo en cada esquina… ya no había pinturas en ese pequeño rincón lo que lo hacía verse mas abandonado que nada… de alguna manera era un buen escondite, a menos de que alguien se perdiera, nadie iría por esos rumbos, pues sabían que era un pasillo sin salida… pero si era un pasillo sin salida ¿_A dónde había ido la cosa que vio_? A menos de que no hubiese visto nada y ahora empezara a imaginar cosas

_Genial Draco de tanto pensar ahora te volviste loco_

Dio media vuelta pero un ruido lo detuvo, recordó vagamente el ruido que hacen los ladrillos que conectan al Caldero Chorreante con el Callejón Diagon y se dio cuenta de que la esquina de la pared tras él había desaparecido, un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pasara por el se habría ante su incredulidad. Ahora no sabía si de verdad veía cosas o eso era real, el momento que le tomo reaccionar fue el mismo que le tomo a la pared volver a su lugar.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y comenzó a tantear la pared en busca de los ladrillos que debía mover para que la pared se volviera a abrir. La maldita armadura dificultaba su tarea, pues dado que fue la esquina la que se removió la combinación para entrar debía de estar ahí mismo. La cosa que imagino haber visto se había sentido acorralada y había abierto la pared. Pero lo que sea que haya visto era solo una pequeña criatura, así que descarto los ladrillos superiores y se dedico a tantear los inferiores.

Después de un par de minutos de intentarlo sin éxito se sentó en la fría piedra y aun sin perder la esperanza siguió con su tarea… A menos que realmente se hubiese vuelto loco él había visto la pared moverse…no lo había imaginado _¿o sí?_

Seguramente si… además _¿que se supone que estaba haciendo?_

-¡Maldición!- dijo en voz alta totalmente frustrado dispuesto a ponerse de pie para marcharse de ese lugar, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo se sostuvo de la armadura para ponerse de pie, el maldito entrenamiento al que estaba sometido lo tenía todo adolorido, un ligero Click al mover sin querer la pantorrilla de la armadura le indico que había encontrado la llave a la puerta secreta pues los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse

Una oscura entrada se dibujo ante el…

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

Después de haber buscado durante casi todo el día entre el castillo y sus alrededores regresaron totalmente derrotados a la sala común de los Premios Anuales, el mapa extendido sobre la mesa era revisado de vez en vez por un par de ojos, sin dejar de buscar en los pasillos y pasadizos que reapareciera el nombre de Ginny, mientras Hermione y Harry junto a Luna y Neville terminaban los deberes… no así el caso de Ron que parecía un león enjaulado…dando vueltas de un lado al otro…

Mucho se habían cansado en insistirle que se detuviera, que los sacaba de quicio o que de nada servía… que donde quiera que estuviera Ginny seguramente se encontraba bien, y que aparecería de un momento a otro.

Habían buscado donde Harry les había indicado y después se habían reunido en el vestíbulo, reorganizaron la búsqueda por el resto del castillo y finalmente se habían ido a los terrenos del colegio, bordeando el lago y justo cuando se adentrarían al bosque prohibido la profesora de DCAO, los detuvo y los mando de regreso al castillo… se habían perdido la hora de la comida por lo que literalmente habían asaltado la cocina. Para su suerte la profesora Gautier no había indicado nada acerca de otro entrenamiento el día de hoy. Y todos huyeron de ella antes de que algo se lo recordara y los sometiera a tan exhaustiva actividad.

-Aquí – Dijo de repente Neville que en esos momentos revisaba el mapa. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y asomaron sus cabezas en el viejo pergamino. En efecto Ginny caminaba en el corredor del quinto piso y se dirigía al sexto

-Viene para acá- Dijo Harry que tomo su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa-aun esta en forma animaga- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida junto a Neville y Ron. Luna y Hermione estaban dispuestas a seguirlos pero Harry las detuvo. -Es mejor que la esperen aquí por si toma otro camino y no la encontramos- Hermione asintió y Harry alcanzo a escucharla decirle a Luna que esperara ahí, y ella iría a la sala común de Gryffindor

La expectación los envolvía y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra mientras avanzaban, Ron había arrebatado el mapa de las manos de Harry y daba las indicaciones para que siguieran el camino correcto. Un piso abajo y una vuelta a la derecha para tomar el pasillo por el que seguramente aparecería la pelirroja y se congelaron en el acto.

Pues apenas habían doblado la esquina cuando algo salto literalmente, a los brazos de Harry, el sintió algo suave y hablo en un susurro - ¿Ginny?- el animal se retorcía en sus brazos como su tuviera miedo, Harry no espero otro tipo de respuesta y envolvió a la criatura

-Es Filch – dijo Ron que en esos momentos comenzaba a doblar el pergamino- ¡_Travesura realizada_!- conjuro y se guardo el _pergamino en blanco_ dentro de su túnica

-Potter- demando el conserje en cuanto los vio- ¿no ha visto por aquí a una rata peluda?

-No- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos. El conserje por primera vez en seis años se sintió intimidado por el chamaco y sin decir más siguió su camino, seguido muy de cerca por la señora Norris que los miro con ganas de acusarlos de algo. Pero que finalmente sin un solo maullido de protesta termino siguiendo a su dueño.

Sin saber si los podía estar siguiendo el conserje, siguieron su camino una vez más en silencio y regresaron a donde las chicas estarían esperando, entraron rápidamente a la sala común de Gryffindor pues era la entrada más cercana y una vez dentro estarían un tanto más seguros. Hermione los vio atravesar el retrato y sin preguntar nada se unió a ellos rumbo a la otra sala común

Una vez dentro Harry libero la capa de invisibilidad y de sus brazos salto un enjambre de pelo, pelirrojo… La forma animaga de Ginny había conservado esa característica física… Todos la miraban con curiosidad, después de todo se podría tratar de algún otro animal "real" que se pudo haber escabullido dentro del castillo

Las orejas en perfecta forma de V invertida estaban atentas a cualquier sonido, y sus ojos enormes los miraban a todos con suspicacia y astucia… El color rojizo de su pelaje era idéntico al color del cabello de ella, y culminaba en una mata de pelo mucho más poblada en su cola.

-¿Ginny?- pregunto Hermione con la misma curiosidad que anteriormente había empleado Harry

El pequeño Zorro, o en este caso Zorrita (conste que lo escribo con cariño) se dirigió rápidamente hacia la castaña y después de hacer unos movimientos aleatorios cerca de sus pies, salió disparada rumbo a la habitación de Hermione, ella rápidamente la siguió y tras abrir la puerta ambas desaparecieron dentro

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

_Estaban a punto de abandonar ese punto en la búsqueda cuando algo parecido al maullido de un gato llamo su atención… No era anormal escuchar eso en el bosque, por lo menos no en esa parte del bosque donde si no se equivocaba no había ningún felino o especie salvaje que pudiera reproducir un sonido similar; por lo que los demás no le dieron importancia, pero él tenía un presentimiento…así que erro el camino siguiendo el incesante ruido. Como era el de mayor rango, los demás no le cuestionaron nada y simplemente lo siguieron_

_En total eran siete…sus negras túnicas ondeaban rosando el sendero del bosque sin romperse, pues cuando pareciera que se atorarían con un helecho estas se convertían en humo que volvía a tomar su forma corpórea al pasar las ramas… Sus rostros estaban ocultos bajo mascaras… No las necesitaban realmente pues estaban en el corazón del bosque, que no era de fácil acceso para los curiosos muggles, las portaban mas por costumbre que por necesidad. _

_Adentrarse en el corazón de uno de los bosques más peligrosos tanto para magos, como para muggles, no era para nada una tarea cotidiana dentro de sus actividades Mortífagos, pero una orden era una orden y esta búsqueda se volvía cada vez más difícil,… _

_Conforme se acercaban mas al maullido este se iba aclarando…una sonrisa que nadie vio se dibujo bajo su máscara blanca, eso sin duda no era un gato…la habían encontrado… Con su varita en alto removió unas ramas que le revelaron la boca de una oscura cueva…_

_La expectación y el éxtasis por recibir la recompensa prometida los rodeo en el mismo instante en que tuvieron la certeza de haber encontrado su objetivo. Sus acompañantes comenzaron a moverse en dirección de la cueva… pero él los detuvo, la que se ocultaba en esa cueva no era cualquier bruja…era una bruja endemoniadamente poderosa, no por nada era el brazo derecho de su señor… La segunda al mando entre los Mortífagos… hasta que huyo y le robo el dichoso medallón. Su maestro le informo a todos los Mortífagos del estado de la bruja, y las especulaciones no se dieron a esperar, la criatura que portaba en el vientre en el momento de huir podría ser el bastardo del mismo señor oscuro, pero las órdenes eran contundentes…Recuperar al medallón y darle muerte a la bruja y al bastardo, mismo que ahora podía especular ya había nacido. _

_Debía tomar todas las precauciones antes de intentar adentrarse a la cueva… seguramente estaba protegida…mando al más novato que llevaba bajo sus órdenes y este avanzo lentamente. Si el joven mago tuvo alguna duda, ninguno de los demás pudo apreciarla debido a la máscara que ocultaba su creciente miedo. _

_Todos mantuvieron su distancia… cuando el novato llego al arco de la cueva rallos rojos y azules aparecieron formando una barrera que al mismo tiempo achicharro al Mortífago… no quedaron ni sus huesos…la túnica que antes portaba no sufrió ningún daño…se convirtió en humo, y en una hilera avanzo hacia la luna alejándose de ellos… Un Mortífago había muerto…y apenas llegara la túnica con su señor este lo sabría. …Ahora sabia que tipo de barreras cubrían la entrada, traspasarlas no fue ningún problema, pero él sabía que ella ya habría advertido la intromisión…_

_-Conocen las ordenes, acaben con el bastardo y no la maten hasta que nos entregue el medallón- dijo antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad de la cueva… _

_Tal como lo había pensado ella los esperaba en el centro de la cueva… la misma parecía una casa, había una cama de paja y una mesa de piedra… El lugar estaba perfectamente acondicionado, si no se equivocaba había dado con el escondite que le había servido los últimos meses…casi el año como refugio _

_-Valla- dijo la bruja dibujando una sonrisa de suficiencia- así que te mando a ti Marcus_

_El Mortífago no se sorprendió de que lo reconociera aun con la máscara puesta- A decir verdad Katherine nos mando a todos, ¿sabes? debes ser la bruja más buscada ahora. Ya conoces el motivo de mi visita así que olvidémonos de las formalidades_

_-Claro que se a lo que vienes Marcus- la bruja dibujo una media sonrisa- El medallón y mi cuello _

_-No solo tu cuello_

_-No tengo el medallón, tienes la oportunidad de irte vivo de este lugar si sales inmediatamente _

_-¿A que le temes Katherine?- Marcus seguía hablando mientras su formación tras el comenzaba a dispersarse- ¿a que encuentre al bastardo?_

_-¡NO SE MUEVAN!-Ordeno la bruja con odio en su voz-Aquí no hay nadie más que yo_

_-Jajaja… sabes que se que tienes a un bastardo aquí- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que el miedo se comenzaba a deslumbrar en los ojos de la bruja-Bellatrix te delato. Una vez que desapareciste con el medallón, ella no tardo en decirle al Señor Oscuro que estabas embarazada _

_Tras esas palabras el intercambio de hechizos comenzó. Uno de los Mortífagos encontró un pequeño bulto y lo amenazo con la varita_

_-Alexandra!- grito la bruja con desesperación- si la tocas… si la tocas- la amenaza no salió de sus labios pero estaba implícita en su mirada, llena de rabia y furia _

_-Dime donde está el medallón- demando Marcus que levanto un poco la mano para detener cualquier acción del otro Mortífago- o la matare _

_-Te he dicho que no lo tengo- dijo la bruja con temor en su voz, no podía despegar su vista del pequeño bulto que era su bebe- ¡SUELTALA!_

_-¡Mátala!- ordeno Marcus al ver que no daría el medallón…_

_-Noooooo!- grito al momento en que vio como el Mortífago doblaba su cabecita hasta que esta hizo un ruido espantoso y tiro el cuerpo sin vida al empedrado suelo cavernoso. Corrió desesperadamente al lugar y fue alcanzada por un par de hechizos que esquivo magistralmente _

_Uno a uno los Mortífagos cayeron sin vida y Marcus, mal herido alcanzo a conjurar el Avada Kedavra… antes de perder el conocimiento la vio caer. Despertó unos días después en una celda de Azkaban junto a muchos otros Mortífagos capturados. _

-Eso ya lo sé Marcus….-dijo con voz melosa la bruja que ahora lo mantenía cautivo interrumpiendo sus memorias -Es lo mismo que le mostraste a nuestro señor en Azkaban….

Llevaba todo el día torturando y atacando su mente. Sabía que no duraría mas, no podía permitirse llevarlo a la locura o la verdad se perdería en sus delirios, mucho menos podía matarlo o se llevaría sus respuestas al infierno

-La matamos….-aseguro sin poner evitar temblar, su liberación no era más que una necesidad de información-también el bebe… ya se lo mostré a mi señor-en cuanto Bellatrix obtuviera lo que deseaba todo acabaría.

-Tengo mis dudas al respecto…

-Es la verdad mi señora… -insistió temblando aun más-es la verdad… no puedo ocultarle mi mente…

-¡Pero ella sabe ocultarse incluso en tu mente!!-grito con impaciencia mientras apuntaba una vez más la varita a su prisionero- ¡_Legilimancia_!

Una vez más se adentro en los remolinos de su memoria repasando cada detalle pero ahora algo diferente paso, un ligero temblor revelo un recuerdo diferente casi al llegar al final….

… _Uno de los Mortífagos encontró un pequeño bulto y lo amenazo con la varita_

_-¡Alexandra!- grito la bruja con desesperación- si la tocas… si la tocas- la amenaza no salió de sus labios pero estaba implícita en su mirada, llena de rabia y furia _

_-Dime donde está el medallón- demando Marcus que levanto un poco la mano para detener cualquier acción del otro Mortífago- o la matare _

_-Te he dicho que no lo tengo- se defendió la bruja- no lo he tenido, la única razón por la que me fui fue por mi bebe, por qué Voldemort la mataría de saber que la esperaba. El no quiere herederos _

En ese momento se obligo a salir de su mente, Marcus cayo inconsciente, lo había llevado al límite… el bebe que esperaba su maestra era… era del Señor Oscuro… ¿por eso había huido? ¿Por eso había desertado? ¿Por un maldito bebe?

Encontró la brecha que buscaba… ahora sabia en donde concentrar la tortura y la invasión a esa asquerosa mente y que el recuerdo que estaba antes en la mente de Marcus fue uno manipulado, con magia tan poderosa que ni siquiera el Veritaserum había podido revelar, una magia tan poderosa que solo Katherine podría conjurar.

Las respuestas estaban cerca pero no podía ir más allá el día de hoy. Debía dejar al maldito piltrafa de escoria recuperarse antes de conocer la verdad, pero con esto era suficiente por ahora para que ella misma se tomara un descanso, después de un poco más de una semana de haber desaparecido, ahora tenía las primeras pruebas de que su corazonada no estaba infundada… pero muchas preguntas aun rondaban su mente. Las principales:

_¿Katherine seguía con vida?_

_¿Quién era la maldita bruja que había conjurado la magia que solo su maestra conocía?_

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

-Bill, ¿por qué no compartes tus pensamientos con todos nosotros?- dijo Dumbledore provocando un silencio en la sala y haciendo instintivamente que todos los presentes voltearan a ver al primogénito de los Weasley

Bill cerro sus ojos, ya había deducido que _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ buscaba algo especifico en ese hospital muggle, de una importancia tan alta para él, que personalmente había ido ahí en su búsqueda… un bebe, un bebe muggle _O podría no serlo…_ recordó sus propias palabras

-¿Por qué?- dijo finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio donde trataba de ordenar sus ideas- esos expedientes, son de recién nacidos… Profesor ¿usted sabe por qué _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ está buscando a un bebe que incluye la generación de mis dos hermanos menores?- pregunto finalmente al pensar en Ginny y Ron y el miedo que significaría que "_él_" estuviera buscando a un bebe nacido en esas fechas

Ciertamente eso es lo que Tom hace, y la pregunta que te haces es ¿si busca a un muggle o alguien de nuestro mundo?-La seriedad en el rostro del anciano se rompió un poco al hacer una mueca que nadie pudo identificar si fue un intento de sonrisa o total frustración - Ciertamente es una respuesta que me gustaría tener, por lo que les pediré amigos míos que dediquemos un poco de nuestra atención a este tema, es sin duda muy importante para él, como lo has dicho Bill, pues en persona fue a hacer el trabajo que los demás no pudieron hacer. Ahora sabemos también que los eventos del verano pasado no fueron fortuitos, si no parte de un plan desarrollado en obtener dichos documentos.

-¿Dumbledore los muchachos están en peligro?- pregunto la señora Weasley pensando en sus hijos, así como también en Harry y Hermione

-No lo creo Molly querida, pues conocemos las circunstancias de sus nacimientos, más bien debemos enfocarnos en aquellos de los cuales desconocemos esos datos…

-Pero son muchos – intervino Remus pensando en la cantidad de alumnos que el colegio tiene- Eso sin contar que el chico que buscamos puede pertenecer a otro de los colegios, o en el peor de los casos al mundo muggle

-Si es mucho terreno por recorrer- admitió el anciano- y ciertamente no podemos recorrerlo a ciegas, pues podríamos truncar nuestro camino

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Charlie que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio

-Por el momento esperar a que Tom de el siguiente paso, pero debo pedirles que estén alerta ante cualquier señal-el anciano se puso de pie y rodeo su silla para dirigirse a la ventana- esto es sin duda muy importante para el

Todos guardaron silencio, pues no había más que decir respecto a ese tema. Dumbledore tenía razón, no podían especular a ciegas, pero estos nuevos eventos inquietaban a todos los miembros de la orden

-Ahora pasando al siguiente tema- irrumpió el silencio Dumbledore mientras regresaba su vista a su audiencia- Charlie me agrada mucho que aceptaras mi propuesta, Hagrid se ausentara los siguientes meses en su nueva misión

-Es un honor profesor- dijo mientras hacia una imperceptible reverencia con la cabeza

-Recuerdo que tus talentos no se limitan solamente a las criaturas, fuiste un gran cazador para Gryffindor y ahora que lamentablemente la señora Hotch nos ha abandonado, también está libre su puesto

-Estaría encantado profesor – Concluyo Charlie mientras sus padres lo miraban con orgullo, ambos estaban contentos del regreso de su hijo a Inglaterra, pero al mismo tiempo les inquietaba pues estos días no eran para nada pacíficos…

-Bien –concluyo el profesor con una media sonrisa que lamentablemente no opacaba su verdadero sentimiento- hay unas actividades que se llevaran a cabo, pero las comentaremos una vez que estemos en el colegio- concluyo al sentarse, debía pasar al tema más apremiante de la reunión, pero su vista fue a dar directamente a la primera plana del diario el profeta

"_Misteriosa muerte en el callejón Diagon"_

_Fue encontrado el cuerpo descuartizado de una bruja en uno de los pasajes más solitarios del callejón Diagon, al faltar las muñecas y la cabeza no ha habido una identificación oficial, pero una fuente confiable asegura que se podría tratar de la Sra. Hotch, profesora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…._

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

* * *

Hay sí creo que acabo de matar a la señora Hoch…no me odien, ¿pero qué tal el remplazo? Los Weasley entran en acción jajajaja. Aclarando antes de alguna confusión. La elección de la forma animaga de Ginny no tiene nada que ver con mi aversión al personaje en ciertas historias, de hecho Ginny me cae muy bien, mientras no la haga de maldita, y aquí me encanta, el zorro es de mis animales favoritos, pues es uno de los animales más astutos y escurridizos que hay.

¿Qué tal de lo que Bellatrix le sacara a Marcus?, y bueno lo poco que ya puse…mmm otro heredero de Slytherin o heredera….jajajajaj. La verdad es que ya se está aclarando, no sé si alguien tiene ya alguna teoría, si se aventuran a compartirla con migo me encantaría, para saber cómo va la idea del suspenso en esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me dejan rr y a los que siguen esta historia en silencio… TODAS LAS ALERTAS!... Muchas gracias…

Luna_Nis


	28. Cap 27: Identidad I

Mas vale tarde que nunca...GOMEN--- **^_^ Disfruten la lectura**

**Capitulo 27: Identidad **

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

**_"Nadie puede definir, tu identidad, tu personalidad. Al fin y al cabo cada uno es responsable de quién y cómo es"_**

**_Chnogizbo_**

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

**Parte I**

– Hermione no te obsesiones tanto con la tarea

– Y TU NO DEBES TOMARTE LAS COSAS A LA LIGERA RON!- Estallo después de unos minutos de "calmada" discusión con su amigo pelirrojo- Los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana

– Pero anoche casi no dormimos

– Entonces duerme Ron – dijo con un suspiro totalmente derrotada al ver que Harry que se encontraba a su lado comenzaba a cabecear hacia el pesado volumen de "_Historia de la Magia Avanzada_" dudaba mucho que de esa manera entendiera las revueltas que hubo en la edad media con las Arpías y las Banshee por el control de territorios en Europa. – Harry… Harry

– Ya tengo total control con la es...pa...da…– termino balbuceando al percatarse de que estaba soñando. Hermione lo miraba con el seño fruncido– si estoy estudiando– se defendió inmediatamente

–Lo vez Hermione, hasta Harry está exhausto– dijo Ron poniéndose finalmente de pie –yo me voy a la cama

– ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto una vez que Ron cerrara con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio

–No es nada– dijo Hermione cerrando el libro que ella estaba consultando– creo que tiene razón, el entrenamiento "castigo" nos tiene exhaustos a todos, será mejor dormir

–No pretendía quedarme dormido– alego Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas para restregarse los ojos…

–No pasa nada– Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al admirar la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y lo estorboso de esas gafas ahora que no las necesitaba. Sin decir nada llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de él y le dio un sorpresivo y cálido beso en los labios– había querido hacer eso todo el día

– Había querido que hicieras eso… todo el día– agrego él mientras tomaba la mano de ella que posaba sobre su mejilla y la llevaba al sofá junto a la cálida chimenea. A pesar de que Octubre apenas comenzaba el frio en el castillo parecía el de pleno invierno.

Una vez sentados ella se acomodo en los brazos de él y respiro profundamente. Había algo que la preocupaba y Harry lo sabía.

– ¿Me contaras?

– Es solo que… – la castaña comenzó a dudar – le prometí a Ginny no decirle a nadie

Harry recordó los eventos de la noche pasada…

**Flash Back**

Habían confirmado que el pequeño Zorro era en realidad Ginny y todos permanecieron en la sala común de los premios anuales mientras Hermione y ella permanecían encerradas en la recamara…

Prácticamente una hora después Hermione salió por la puerta

– ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió inmediatamente Ron parando la marcha de león enjaulado que llevaba los últimos diez minutos

– Es Ginny– dijo Hermione confirmando lo que a esas alturas ya todos sospechaban– ¿Cómo les explico? – se pregunto a si misma mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa donde estaba Harry – ella sabe que es… ella… pero lleva en su forma animaga desde anoche y no ha recuperado su forma humana – finalizo en un susurro

– ¿Estás diciendo que se quedara así? – pregunto Ron que palideció al instante

– No – soltó Hermione completamente asustada, pero Harry supo por su tono de voz y los nervios que la envolvían que no estaba segura de ello– No todas las transformaciones serán iguales Ron

– Y tal vez no todos logren transformarse– dijo Luna que recordaba los riesgos de participar en el ritual – Ginny conocía los riesgos igual que todos nosotros

– ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? – Ron se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la mesa

– Aun no es seguro– rebatió Hermione y entonces volteo a ver a Harry– ¿Harry tu… recordabas quien eras?

– No – dijo el ojiverde y ahora todos centraban sus miradas en el – hasta que… me encontraste… dijiste mi nombre… y te reconocí – entonces permaneció en silencio unos segundos – me desvanecí al recordar

– Y entonces recuperaste tu forma humana– Concluyo Hermione – tal vez Ginny solo necesita dormir…

Entonces la puerta de la alcoba de Hermione se abrió y por ella salió Ginny que en un ágil movimiento salto a la mesa y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros… los observo a todos detalladamente y todos la observaban a ella

– ¿Ginny? – comenzó Ron que se acerco lentamente a ella – ¿Puedes entenderme?

La pequeña zorrita rodo los ojos y todos estallaron en carcajadas rompiendo el momento de tensión que se había formado… era claro que ella lo entendía, así como Harry los entendía también cuando estaba en forma animaga

**Flash Back End**

Luna se había tenido que marchar a su sala común y los demás permanecieron despiertos a la espera de que la pelirroja volviera a su forma humana… Finalmente muy entrada la madrugada Ginny permaneció dormida en la alcoba de Hermione, Ron, Harry y Neville se fueron a sus camas y habían trazado un plan para justificar la ausencia de la pelirroja en las clases del lunes.

Afortunadamente para cuando Hermione despertó descubrió a su amiga – ahora en su forma humana – plácidamente dormida en su cama y no necesito la poción revitalizadora que le habían dado a Harry.

Hermione tenía una teoría al respecto y esta radicaba en el hecho de que la pelirroja había permanecido cerca de 24 horas en su forma animaga y de alguna forma eso la había ayudado a recuperarse o en cualquier caso a no perder tantas energías.

_De cualquier forma… no todas las transformaciones serian iguales. _

– Pues en todo caso mantén el secreto – Harry sabía que Hermione le tenía confianza y eso era algo que no necesitaba demostrarle, pero si era algo que Ginny no quería revelar por algo seria… sin embargo…– ¿Es algo malo?

La castaña negó en silencio, pues no estaba completamente segura de su negativa – también me preocupas tu– dijo para cambiar un poco de tema

– ¿Yo? – pregunto inocentemente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa se formara en su rostro – Soy un joven mago adolecente como cualquier otro amor… sin contar al mago tenebroso que me quiere muerto y al ejercito que tiene para asesinarme

– Es enserio Harry

– Si yo también lo digo en serio– entonces su rostro adquirió una seriedad preocupante – ¿apoco crees que no hay un mago tenebroso tratando de asesinarme?

Por la cara de susto que Harry personifico no pudo hacer más que reír con él. Siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa.

– Es por la espada– dijo Hermione poniéndose seria inmediatamente. La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se borro al instante

– Es solo que es muy pesada– dijo el recordando las ultimas clases cuando trataba de pelear contra Neville y este claramente le llevaba ventaja – la de Godric es tan liviana

– Solo no te estreses– dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos– lograras dominarla

– Es que…– Harry desvió su mirada y se centro en las llamas de la chimenea. Como extrañaba a Sirius– Todos ustedes ya usan al cien sus armas

– Eso no es cierto– objeto inmediatamente Hermione – recuerda que el Boomerang de Ron aun le pega en la cabeza y Luna no es muy buena con su bastón

– Pero tú jamás habías usado un arco y tu blanco es perfecto– Harry volvió su mirada a ella– incluso mejor que el de Draco

– Ahí lo tienes, siquiera Draco es tan bueno, lo de las armas es como el ritual, tenemos que esperar a ver qué es lo que pasa….

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

– Bella… mi Bella… dime ¿que evitara que pagues con tu vida tu falta?

– Mi señor, solo vivo para servirle… usted lo sabe– respondió mientras se postraba ante él

– Si… lo sé… pero eso no cambia los hechos pasados…– El señor oscuro abandono la comodidad de su trono y se puso de pie– ¡LA MISION FRACASO! TRES MUERTOS NO ERA LA MASACRE QUE ESPERABA

– Fue Potter y esos malditos Aurores…

– Esas explicaciones las recibí ya de Malfoy… – interrumpió el señor oscuro ahora con su voz siseante, Bellatrix sabía que de ese modo él era más intimidante– quiero tu parte de la historia…

– Mi señor, desconozco como supieron de nuestra llegada… no tengo argumentos para esa falta, pero… permítame explicar mi actitud después de la misión…

– Tiene que ser una explicación convincente Bellatrix, Malfoy aseguraba que habías huido por temor a mis represarías

– Usted sabe que no le temo a mis castigos, pues los merezco… – refuto ella mientras agachaba la cabeza, una vez más a su disposición– Malfoy le mal informo… Los últimos días… Estuve buscando respuestas

– ¿Respuestas?

– Si mi señor… el día del ataque…

– Muéstrame Bella… Mestúrame…

Voldemort se adentro a la mente que tan sumisamente se abría para él… las imágenes pasaron desde la organización previa y la aparición en el bosque a la espera de GrayBack para conjuntar el ataque… todo eso lo conocía, lo había visto con Malfoy…

No tuvo dudas en averiguar aquel hecho importante que Bellatrix le menciono, pues sintió la desesperanza en los recuerdos que se mostraban ante él….

Primero deslumbro a una bruja de singular belleza… la conocía, Snape también la había mostrado una vez que ella arribo al colegio para ocuparse de la asignatura de DCAO. Sin más informes pues al parecer su identidad era un misterio…

Un misterio que a él no le importo nada hasta que la vio actuar…

Voldemort no tardo en recordar a quien le recordaba, su porte… su elegancia… esa mirada de diferente color, pero fría como el hielo… aun mucho mas atemorizante que la que Katherine tenia… de cabello negro y no rubio… ante el estaba una bruja muy parecida a su antigua aliada… pero tan diferente… a la vez que era tan joven…

La manera en que atacaba… sus movimientos…

Los recuerdos avanzaron hasta que llegaron al punto que a Bellatrix mas perturbo… uso magia prohibida… la magia de Katherine… repaso las memorias una y otra vez, forzando y extenuando a la Mortífaga postrada ante él

Dumbledore no daba un paso en falso y su nueva adquisición parecía ser un as bajo su túnica… pero ¿_Guardaría alguna relación con su __**Black Katty**_?

– ¿_Katherine estaba muerta_? – esa pregunta la escucho como un eco de su propia mente en la mente de Bellatrix

– ¿Por qué no me informaste de esto de inmediato Bella? – dijo acercándose a su Mortífaga y obligándola a ponerse de pie

– Mi señor, tenía que asegurarme – argumento Bella a su defensa aunque sabía que la curiosidad había remplazado a la ira en su señor– no podía venir ante usted sin respuestas…

– Entonces querida Bella… ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo?

– Encontré las respuestas que buscaba para usted mi lord…

– ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que encontraste querida Bella?

– Marcus- dijo la Mortífaga confirmando su respuesta – Lo he interrogado mi señor… su mente fue manipulada… encontré una brecha

– ¿Dices que me han engañado?

– Lo he traído para usted maestro… está en la mazmorra, esperando para su dictamen…

– Bien… si es su mente lo que interrogaremos, manda llamar a Snape…

– ¿Snape?

– Si Bellatrix… él es tan buen legemerantico como yo… y además, necesito respuestas…verdaderas respuestas.

Bellatrix no hizo ningún comentario más para saber que se refería a esa misteriosa bruja que había despertado tanto su interés.

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

– Eso es todo por hoy – dijo la profesora Gautier haciendo que todos detuvieran sus ataques y defensas. Harry que se enfrentaba a Ron bajo la varita al mismo tiempo que este.

Todos sus maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, habían sido diferentes en muchos sentidos, comparada con la maestra anterior la profesora Gautier era todo lo contrario. Con Umbridge solo habían estudiado teoría y con ella no habían ni tocado los libros de texto.

Inmediatamente todos se pegaron a las paredes del aula mientras la profesora con un movimiento de varita ponía todo el mobiliario – que se encontraba formando una montaña irregular en el rincón más alejado del aula– volviera de vuelta a su lugar

– La clase termino. Solo quiero que se queden los que se matricularon en Defensa Armada– muy pocos alumnos salieron. Pues casi todos se habían matriculado en la materia por pura curiosidad – Tomen asiento– índico la profesora mientras ella misma se sentaba tras su escritorio. Todos obedecieron sin chistar– Como les habían informado esa clase no sería impartida hasta después de las vacaciones. Para que todos cumplieran con el primer parcial de sus exámenes de EXTASIS sin ninguna distracción o carga extra.

Todos permanecían en silencio expectantes a lo que la profesora diría. Sin poderlo evitar, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron discretamente, pues la profesora no había dicho nada al respecto. Y de cualquier modo ninguno había hecho en falta esa clase que era sin carga académica, puesto que prácticamente todas las tardes mantenían una clase "privada" donde practicaban con armas mágicamente poderosas.

– El director ha dado nuevas indicaciones y solo les informare que la clase será impartida a partir del próximo sábado… sus horarios son…

– De 8 a 10 de la mañana profesora – dijo Hermione sin molestarse en levantar la mano pues la profesora le había preguntado con la mirada a ella… directamente…

– Pues para recuperar el tiempo perdido comenzaran a las siete de la mañana

– ¿_Qué_?

– ¡_Noooo!_

– ¿_Por qué_?

– Silencio – todos callaron al ver su expresión. – Los alumnos de Tercero y Cuarto año que comenzaron su curso sin inconvenientes, se nos unirán a las nueve para practicar dos horas con ustedes. Una vez que alcancen el nivel de los pequeños recuperaran el horario inicial.

– _Es injusto–_ murmuro Draco en voz baja

– Parece ser que el señor Malfoy quiere más horas

Draco no se inmuto cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo

– Bien, es todo por hoy

– ¿Porque habrán decido darnos las clases ahora? – pregunto Neville mientras cortaba unas raíces de _Lazo del Diablo_ y las trasplantaba en macetas nuevas. La profesora Sprout peleaba contra una planta más grande de dónde sacaba mas raíces

– No tengo la menor idea– dijo Harry mientras hacía lo mismo que Neville e intentaba contener una sonora carcajada debido a la cara que tenía Ron en esos momentos

– Probablemente se deba al MITC – aventuro Hermione que desesperada por la actitud de Ron, tomo dos de sus macetas y lo ayudo a trasplantar las raíces mientras Harry hacia lo mismo. La profesora Sprout no se percato pues el _lazo del Diablo_ con el que luchaba le había sujetado ambas muñecas y la mantenía muy ocupada.

– ¿Quieres decir que habrá una prueba con armas o duelos con armas en el torneo? – aventuro Ron que decidido pensaba en mejorar su manejo en el boomerang para poder participar

– Probablemente haya una con _Lazo del Diablo_– dijo Harry que le acerco una gran raíz a Ron y este se estremecía por la cercanía

– ¡Aleja eso de mi! – dijo cayendo de su asiento, hecho que provoco que todos en el aula estallaran en carcajadas.

– Vamos Ron no puedes seguir molesto por eso– dijo Hermione – mientras avanzaban a la clase de Hagrid – pues vio a Harry un poco serio debido a la actitud que Ron estaba tomando

– No fue gracioso– contradijo inmediatamente. Deteniéndose en su caminata para enfrentar a sus amigos. Justo detrás de él, en la pendiente de la colina se alzaba la cabaña de Hagrid que no desprendía humaredas por su chimenea.

– Claro que lo fue– se defendió Harry sin evitar sonreír – lo siento Ron… – dijo finalmente y entonces Ron comenzó a reír finalmente

– La verdad… es que si fue gracioso– acepto finalmente el pelirrojo.

– Pareciera… que Hagrid no está – dijo Hermione que frunció el seño.

Harry y Ron prestaron la atención adecuada y comenzaron a caminar más rápidamente. Llamaron a la puerta. El ladrido de Fang que procedía de la parte trasera de la cabaña los llevo a rodearla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron un tanto desconcertado

– Hola a ti también Ron- Respondió un sonriente Charlie – Harry, Hermione…

– Hola– respondieron al mismo tiempo…

– Lo siento- se disculpo Ron que le brindo una sonrisa y se acerco a abrazar a su hermano– es solo que…

– Voy a suplir a Hagrid durante algunas semanas

– ¿Le sucedió algo?- pregunto Harry alarmado, ahora que recordaba no lo había visto desde la cena del viernes

– Nada grave– entonces se acerco a ellos para susurrarles– es un asunto oficial– ya saben.

Entendiendo perfectamente era algo que no podían discutir menos al percatarse que el resto de alumnos que tomaban el EXTASIS se acercaban. Harry tuvo que reprimir sus dudas, solo esperaba que el semigigante estuviese bien

– ¿Son todos los alumnos? – Pregunto Charlie un tanto desconcertado al percatarse que solo nueve alumnos estaban en la clase. Hermione asintió en silencio– Parece que no es una clase muy popular– agrego con una sonrisa– Bien ellos se lo perderán. Síganme

Entre murmullos de sorpresa y curiosidad todos siguieron a Charlie al bosque prohibido, no habían avanzado mucho pues no estaba permitido, él tenía un permiso especial, debido a la criatura que ahora se alojaba en los terrenos del colegio. Pronto los pocos alumnos que había se vieron detenidos en una entrada a una cueva

Una cueva que Harry estaba seguro no se encontraba ahí, antes… alguien la había puesto, para seguramente crear la guarida de algún animal

– Ron – Hermione se detuvo unos pasos y bajo la voz– ¿Tu hermano es de temer con respecto a las criaturas?

– Todo lo que sabe Charlie se lo enseño Hagrid. Y Hagrid no era profesor en esa época

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que los tres se detuvieran y se colocaran justo atrás del resto de los alumnos. No tenían un buen presentimiento

– Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley– comenzó el pelirrojo a presentarse y todos desviaron sus vistas de la cueva al nuevo maestro– soy maestro suplente del profesor Hagrid, cubriré las aéreas de TIMOS y EXTASIS. La profesora Grubbly-Plank se encarga de los cursos inferiores

– ¿Donde se encuentra el profesor Hagrid? – pregunto Susan Bonnes

– Se encuentra de vacaciones– dijo con una sonrisa. De un momento a otro las chicas parecían muy interesadas en lo que el profesor diría– Hasta hace unos días vivía en Rumania soy Dragonolista. Con permiso del Director me saldré del plan de estudios, pues tendrán la oportunidad de estudiar una excelente criatura… acompáñenme – Charlie alzo su varita y con un _Lumus _no verbal se adentro en la cueva

Ron, Harry y Hermione voltearon a verse y entre la curiosidad y la precaución entraron en último lugar. Harry se hubiera esperado algo así de Hagrid aunque a Charlie apenas y lo conocía.

En el fondo de la cueva delimitado por una barrera invisible que evitaba que escapase un hermoso dragón de aproximadamente un metro de largo los observaba. No parecía agresivo, pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Harry no tardo en reconocer la especie que era… frente a ellos se encontraba un hermoso ejemplar de…

– Ridgeback Noruego – dijo Charlie mientras se deleitaba con los rostros de sus alumnos – Es un macho y tiene un año de edad. Es solo un bebe

– Es una verdadera lástima que Hagrid no se encuentre– se lamento Ron que sin miedo avanzo un par de pasos

Harry que no se sorprendió por el respingo de Hermione mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, solo se limito a asentir al comentario de Ron…

– …se parece al Colacuerno en casi todo, pero como pueden apreciar en lugar de una cola con espinas, tiene una prominente cresta de color negro azabache a lo largo del lomo.

Todos los miraban con curiosidad. Y Harry recordó la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse que tipo de pruebas habría en el MTIC y quienes podrían participar.

– … se les conoce mucho por su carácter agresivo con los de su propia raza, la verdad es que en la crianza adecuada de algunos ejemplares ha disminuido ese comportamiento agresivo, y es precisamente este hecho el cual ha permitido que el profesor Dumbledore me permitiera traer a este joven ejemplar…

– Puede llegar a medir más de diez metros- Charlie parecía meditar algún dato y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Harry – más o menos como el Colacuerno al que Harry se enfrento hace un par de años.

– ¿Entonces su tamaño es igual que el del Colacuerno? – pregunto Anna Abboth

– No, el Colacuerno puede llegar a medir hasta 20 metros… debido al gran alcance de su cola que puede llegar a medir…más de diez metros. – Entonces una picara sonrisa surco su rostro –el ejemplar que trajimos era muy pequeña

Murmullos de asombro inundaron la cueva… y todos voltearon a ver una vez más a Harry

– Ahora no sé quien está más loco, si Charlie o Hagrid– soltó Ron mientras regresaban al castillo

– Creo que será interesante cuidar al dragón– dijo Harry sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos– además Charlie dijo que no era agresivo

– Claro hasta que terminemos como parrilladas humanas… – Ron se estremeció ante su propio comentario.

– ¡Harry! – Ginny venia bajando las escaleras rumbo al hall

– Hola Ginny – respondió Harry

– ¿Ginny sabias que Charlie esta supliendo a Hagrid? – interrumpió Ron

– Claro – declaro la pelirroja– mama me lo conto

– Mama… ¿te lo conto?... a mí nunca me cuenta nada

– La profesora Gautier– continuo Ginny mirando a Harry e ignorando como siempre a Ron– te busca, dijo que fueras a su despacho…

– Gracias Ginny… – Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que se iba a ir a su clase de Aritmacia – ¿los veo en la comida?

– Claro – Hermione le sonrió

– Yo estaré en la sala común – declaro Ron que no paso por alto la miradita que se dieron sus mejores amigos…

Juntos subieron al primer piso donde se separaron… Harry y Ginny fueron a la izquierda y Ron y Hermione subieron al piso siguiente…

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere la profesora? – pregunto Harry con seriedad, era la primera vez que lo mandaba llamar de esa manera.

– La verdad no – Ginny parecía nerviosa– me imagino que es relacionado a las clases… sabes a las del sábado

– Ho…

– ¿Harry? – Ginny se paro en la bifurcación que separaba sus caminos

– ¿Si? – pregunto él con el seño fruncido pues no tenía idea de lo que Ginny podría traer entre manos

– Tú… ¿tú recuerdas ya algo de las dos semanas que perdiste?

– Eso…No… – Harry la miro preocupada y eso sembró la curiosidad en él – ¿Ginny sucedió algo importante?

– No… no se… es más bien… – Ginny tenía ganas de decirle lo que había sucedido pero recordó las palabras de Hermione y decidió no decir nada – veras, yo no perdí la memoria

– ¿Recuerdas todo? – pregunto Harry intrigado

– Creo que si…

– Hermione cree que no a todos nos sucederá lo mismo… ¿Puedes controlar tu transformación?

– He practicado casi todas las tardes…

– eso es bueno, solo cuida que no te descubran

– Claro

– Bueno… nos vemos

– aha

– OK…

En silencio ambos siguieron sus caminos

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

– Y entonces…

– ¿Qué cosa Ron? – pregunto Hermione sin evitar sonreír… Recordando la noche pasada con Harry

– Tu y Harry…

– ¿Qué? – Hermione salió de su mundo de ensoñación para regresar a la realidad… ¿acaso Ron lo sabía, Harry le dijo?

– Que si tu y Harry me acompañaran este fin de semana a cuidar del dragón

– Ha…– Hermione respiro aliviada–no lo sé Ron… Charlie dijo que asignaría a los grupos hasta la próxima clase y es el viernes…

– Si, pero como comenzamos con los exámenes la próxima semana lo mejor será librarnos de eso de una vez…

– Tal vez tengas razón – Ron estaba actuando muy raro pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar lo que fuera ahora… – nos vemos en la comida

– Claro

Ron se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar mientras vio a Hermione desaparecer tras la puerta del aula de Aritmacia… – ¿_Qué demonios había sido eso_?

Dio media vuelta y se encamino a la sala común de los premios anuales. La verdad había estado a punto de preguntarle directamente si ella y Harry ya eran algo… o si su amigo se le había declarado… o cualquier cosa, siquiera tenía idea de lo que le diría. Solo que la incertidumbre lo carcomía. Y ahora veía a cada ratito miradas "raras" entre sus dos amigos. Sin contar con esa noche en la que los dos actuaban raros cuando entro a la sala común…

Estaban sentados en los lados extremos del sofá y se miraban muy nerviosos… si no fuera por la terrible tragedia que era que su pastelillo se hubiese caído tal vez… hubiera visto lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo… porque de que hacían algo, hacían algo…

– Agggg! – Soltó en frustración frente a la hermosa chica pintada en el lienzo que protegía la entrada

– Esa no es la contraseña– declaro la chica que se mecía tranquilamente en su columpio

– Lo sé…– lo que no sabía era si en verdad sentía algo por su mejor amiga, o si era el hecho de que Harry sintiera algo por ella y su espíritu competitivo salía a flote… En realidad no sabría como reaccionaria en caso de que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas… – Foxy

El cuadro subió y Ron ingreso a la sala común… se dejo caer al sofá…

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

Harry toco la puerta un par de veces y espero a que le indicaran el pase… después de un momento de silencio esta se abrió por sí sola. Pudo ver a su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sentada tras el escritorio – ¿Me mando llamar profesora?

– Siéntate Harry – indico la mujer mientras hacía a un lado unos pergaminos que momentos antes había estado revisando. – solo es para que funjas como vocero

– ¿Vocero? – pregunto totalmente extrañado

– Quiero que les informes a tus amigos que no escojan el arma que están usando… eso podría delatarlos…

– Ya veo– dijo al comprender su punto, pues eran algo diestros con esas armas y eso podría llamar la atención de los hijos de Mortífagos… y eventualmente de Voldemort

– Solo hare una excepción con usted y el señor Longbottom pues no es extraño el uso de la espada, y ya me encargare personalmente de hacer que no sea raro en su caso…

Harry no estaba seguro de que a qué se refería en ese último comentario, pero prefirió no comentar nada…

– También quiero informarte que durante esta semana solo tendrás las clases particulares tú…

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca… eso solo significaba menos tiempo libre… menos tiempo con Hermione.

– Tiene que alcanzar al señor Longbottom, su nivel deja mucho que desear. – La profesora volvió a tomar sus pergaminos– Bien eso es todo…– Pero al ver que Harry no se marchaba pregunto…– ¿Alguna duda? O lo quiere por escrito

– Usted me recuerda muchas veces al profesor Snape… en sus comentarios– Harry no había tenido oportunidad de una plática a solas con la profesora y algo dentro de él no quería desaprovecharla– Son …¿viejos amigos?

– Mi vida personal es irrelevante Potter… – Harry obvio el hecho de que no lo tuteo, sin duda su pasado era un tema delicado. Una mueca de desagrado se formo en el rostro de la profesora– creo que eso ya había quedado claro…

– No pienso insistir si usted no quiere informarnos… como dice su vida personal… es irrelevante. Pero si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort o con Snape…

– Tu lo que quieres saber es si soy… o fui… una Mortífaga – dijo con una sonrisa… misma que no inmuto a su alumno… así que decidió levantar la manga de su túnica y revelar sus dos brazos…

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando se percato de lo que ella iba a hacer… ¿en verdad le mostraría su marca?

Ambos brazos estaban libres de cualquier marca…

– Eso no muestra nada

– ¿Tú crees que la marca tenebrosa se puede quitar con algún hechizo? – su semblante serio se ilumino con el brillo de su mirada. Una mirada fría y de miedo… una mirada de hiel…– puedes morir… tu cuerpo se descompondrá y la marca quedara en los huesos… cuando estos se conviertan en polvo se posara en tu sarcófago… esa marca te seguirá al infierno… es un trato irrevocable

– Usted parece saber mucho acerca de eso– dijo Harry al recuperar el habla después de tal declaración.

– Se mas que el mismo Voldemort – dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras sus recuerdos la invadían– pero eso sigue siendo un asunto irrelevante… Retírate Potter te veo en la sala después de la cena…

Harry se puso de pie y avanzo a la puerta de salida…–Cuando se trata de Voldemort y de mi… no es un asunto irrelevante – finalizo antes de salir. Algo dentro de él le decía, que posiblemente la profesora Gautier se vengaría en las clases "particulares" pero no se arrepentía una vez más confirmo que la desconocida profesora sabia más de lo que él se podía imaginar.

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

– Ha sido un excelente regalo el que me has traído Bellatrix… – dijo el señor oscuro mientras reingresaba a su cámara… había mucho que pensar.

_Si Katherine lo manipulo, ella podría estar viva. Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué no se había presentado ante él para clamar venganza?... No… si estaba viva, ella clamaría venganza… sería paciente… y la mejor forma de hacerlo seria uniéndose a sus enemigos… uniéndose a Dumbledore…_

– Ahora querida Bellatrix– dijo Voldemort guardando sus pensamientos para su soledad– tenemos una plática pendiente…

– ¿Mi señor? – pregunto ella desconcertada al no saber exactamente a qué se refería el

– Tu viaje a América Bella… ¿cumpliste el cometido?

– Lo he cumplido mi señor– aseguro la Mortífaga mientras le relataba los hechos…

**Flash Back**

Una parte de ella no comprendía porque necesitaban reclutas americanos, pero por otro lado ella no era quien para cuestionar los designios de su señor… Si él deseaba un sequito de seguidores en cada rincón del mundo lo tendría, por qué así era Lord Voldemort, él siempre conseguía lo que buscaba…

Estaba de un humor excelente, una satisfacción que solo una misión cumplida le dejaba…- las vidas que arrebato la noche pasada la llenaban de un placer inigualable-. Y ahora estaba en su nueva misión, una de la cual se congratulaba de ser la única en poder hacer… la única después de su maestro…

Marcar a los nuevos Mortífagos era un honor para ella, y se sentía orgullosa de poder llevarlo a cabo, pues ningún otro Mortífago sabía el procedimiento para tan honorable acto.

Llego a lo que parecía ser un templo abandonado… las tontas creencias de los Muggles en un dios todo poderoso que pueda salvarlos del fuego eterno_–… ja…_

_Si supieran lo bien que se siente ser consumida por el fuego…._

– Bellatrix– un mago de túnica negra la recibía frente al altar de tan oscuro templo

– Travers– devolvió el saludo sin mirarlo directamente, debía ajustar cuentas con él, pero eso sería más tarde…Su vista recorrió el lugar, no había figuras sacrílegas y las pocas cruses estaban de cabeza… un toque encantador según sus gustos… la iluminación era despedida por cirios negros flotando en el techo del templo… era, sin duda un lugar agradable…muy agradable

Travers la guio más allá del altar, a la parte de atrás donde le ofreció bebida y alimentos…

– Mi señor no me informo de tu visita Bellatrix– agrego con nerviosismo el Mortífago mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón frente a una cálida chimenea

– Sin embargo no sé por qué te sorprendes Travers – agrego la Mortífaga mientras paseaba tranquilamente por la sala– con los atributos que te has otorgado era solo cuestión de tiempo

– ¿Atributos? – Pregunto queriendo sonar desconcentrado si lograrlo para nada…– no sé a qué te refieres

– Empecemos Travers por la fiesta que tienes planeada esta noche

– Es la iniciación de los nuevos reclutas

– Misma de la cual no informaste a nuestro señor…

– Lo iba a hacer…

– Claro que lo ibas a hacer… pero… Travers, ¿Cómo demonios planeabas marcarlos?

– Bueno… tuve que ocuparme de ese problema

– ¿Problema?

– Sabes perfectamente que no se aplicar la marca… solo nuestro señor puede hacerlo y la verdad no quise molestarlo…

– Ho Travers… déjame adivinar– dijo entre divertida y asombrada por la ocurrencia del Mortífago– ¿tienes tu propia marca?

– Como te he dicho he tenido que improvisar…

– Mi señor– un joven de túnica negra apareció en la sala– Los reclutas ya están llegando…

– Bien– respondió Bellatrix antes de que Travers reaccionara– que pasen al templo para el ritual

El joven mago miro desconcertado a la desconocida y busco en la mirada de Marcus la aprobación para tal orden, que era en si la misma, pero el solo obedecía a Marcus. El Mortífago se limito a asentir y el joven mago salió rumbo al templo

– ¿Entonces cuales son las nuevas órdenes Bellatrix? – Pregunto al ponerse de pie – Suspenderemos la iniciación

– Claro que no Travers– agrego Bella poniéndose también de pie—, yo he venido a una fiesta y no me iré sin divertirme

Travers la siguió mientras la observo atravesar las puertas… Conocía el tipo de diversión que disfrutaba Bellatrix y sabía también que estaba ahí bajo las ordenes del señor oscuro para castigarlo…estaba tan seguro de ello como de que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

Harry no encontró sentido alguno el volver a su sala común pues al terminar la hora siguiente, era la comida. Se detuvo al final de las escaleras que llevan al primer piso y se sentó en el primer peldaño.

Estaba de alguna manera… decepcionado, algo dentro de él le decía que la profesora Gautier era una Mortífaga… o que había sido Mortífaga, era la única explicación para justificar su familiaridad con Voldemort y con Snape…

El que su ultima pista se desvaneciera en la nada, dadas las pruebas irrefutables, le llenaba de ansiedad por descifrar el misterio que era Jacqueline Gautier

– Hermione espera

La voz procedente del pasillo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, la clase de Aritmacia había terminado y pudo vislumbrar a Hermione que se acercaba a él, pero que fue detenida por la voz que lo había sacado de sus divagaciones.

Un chico Rubio y alto la detenía, por sus colores era un Ravenclaw, y aunque Harry aseguraba haberlo visto por los pasillos, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien se trataba

Cruzaron un par de palabras y Hermione anoto algo en un trozo de pergamino que después le entrego al chico. Entonces el Ravenclaw regreso sobre sus pasos y Hermione continuo su camino con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

– Me esperaste– dijo ella sonriente y entonces la mirada de él se le antojo graciosa. Podía jurar que estaba celoso– y ¿qué quería la profesora?

Harry se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a relatarle lo que había pasado, pues ese era el principal propósito de que la estuviera esperando… pero el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor para la comida. No podía decirle nada ahí, así que la tomo de la mano y juntos se internaron en el pasillo, al final había un aula que estaba en reparación, después de que Dennis Cravey detonara un sortilegio Weasley de dudosa eficacia…

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? – pregunto preocupada al ver la mirada de Harry, si, parecía celoso pero había algo más…

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí y la acorralo contra la pared, una de sus manos tomo su nuca y la otra su cintura, sin previo aviso Harry la estaba besando apasionada y posesivamente…

La besaba como nunca la había besado y le gustaba… le gustaba mucho…

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

–….jajajajajajajajajajaja– Voldemort rio con placer al ver en los recuerdos de la Mortífaga al pobre Travers con temor– entonces Bella… como estuvo la fiesta… ¿la disfrutaste?

– Ya lo creo maestro…ya lo creo…

**Flash Back**

La cámara principal del templo estaba casi repleta… Bellatrix se quedo frente al altar pero no tomo parte, pues deseaba saber cómo Travers planeaba salir del embrollo en el que se había metido

– Bienvenidos…– Travers dirigió una rápida mirada a sus espaldas y ladeo la cabeza en señal de bienvenida para Bellatrix…ella permaneció impasible y él no pudo evitar tragar en seco…– Todos ustedes son los elegidos… los poderosos… los sobrevivientes que llevaran el credo de nuestro señor… LUCHARAN BAJO SUS ÓRDENES POR UNA NUEVA FORMA DE VIDA…

Bellatrix paseo tranquilamente su mirada en los nuevos reclutas, no tuvo dificultad para encontrar aquellos con el alma tan podrida como la suya… en esas filas había dementes, le agradaban e irían bien recomendados con su maestro.

–…Esta prueba conlleva un acto de sacrificio, – continuo Travers con su discurso – la última prueba de lealtad absoluta a nuestro señor… quienes estén dispuestos serán marcados… como sus súbditos, como sus vasallos…– El Mortífago guardo silencio abruptamente y dio media vuelta para encarar a Bellatrix y rendirle sus respetos, pues al parecer era la representante que el maestro había enviado– ¿Cuáles son las ordenes de nuestro maestro Bellatrix?

Cuando Travers pronuncio su nombre un silbido de mormullos se desato, los reclutas conocían a algunos Mortífagos, Bellatrix era entre las filas una leyenda… un ejemplo a seguir…

Bellatrix dio un paso al frente y sin hacerle caso a Travers bajo del altar y se acerco a los reclutas– Así… que son los nuevos – había uno entre las filas que le llamo la atención desde el principio… – ¿Tu nombre?

– Damon McCoy

– ¿McCoy? – Pregunto Bellatrix al momento en que daba media vuelta para encarar a Travers… – ¿este chico es la promesa que mencionaste en la última reunión Travers?

– En efecto Bellatrix– respondió Travers que se acerco a ellos

– ¿Con que atributos cuenta el chico para tal recomendación Travers?

– Unos que si no me equivoco encontraras excelentes según tus gustos Bellatrix– Travers sonrió con suficiencia– el día de su iniciación tuvo un total de 20 victimas… tres de las cuales les dedico especial atención…– Marcus recordó los tres cadáveres y no pudo evitar asquearse ante tal recuerdo– estos tres fueron extraídos de la escena para su diversión personal… Los trajo al cuartel donde los torturo toda la noche… y después los desmembró vivos… uno por uno… obligando a los otros a ver su próximo final. Fueron regresados a la escena del crimen y volvió locos a los del ministerio

– mmm, que tentador– coincidió la Mortífaga mientras le retiraba la capucha para apreciarlo claramente… el chico que se mostro ante ella la miraba con admiración, cosa que gano un punto a su favor… de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, era un chico muy apuesto. Su complexión era ancha… seguramente era deportista– ¿Quidditch? – pregunto al chico que asintió – Lindo

Bellatrix dio la vuelta alrededor del Mortífago, lo evaluaba con la mirada ante la atenta atención de Travers… Sin duda Damon era toda una promesa…

– Todos ustedes vinieron esta noche para finalizar su entrenamiento, como dijo Travers una última prueba… recibir la marca… – Bellatrix se detuvo en seco frente a Travers que tembló ante la mirada de satisfacción anticipada que mostraba la Mortífaga– ¿Dime Travers como planeabas marcarlos sin avisar a nuestro Maestro?

El Mortífago no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos que Bellatrix había avanzado hacia él– Como ya te he dicho Bellatrix no planeaba molestar al señor oscuro…

– Ho…– Bellatrix interrumpió al Mortífago y dio media vuelta una vez más para ponerse justo al lado de Damon – Pero lo has molestado Travers… querer marcar a los reclutas por tu cuenta….

– Claro que no– se defendió el Mortífago que de repente adquirió un poco de valor, Bellatrix iba sola, y él con los reclutas bajo su mando podía derrotarla fácilmente…– Yo no sé colocar la marca, solo nuestro maestro lo sabe

– ¿Entonces como planeabas marcarlos Travers? – pregunto Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a otro de los reclutas que temblaba anticipadamente…podía oler el temor en el recluta… así que lo tomo de la capucha y lo arrojo a los pies de Travers – ¡MUESTRAME! – demando la Mortífaga

Envuelto de ese valor renovado demando al recluta ponerse de pie… y liberarse la manga… Bellatrix lo reconoció como el mismo recluta que anuncio la llegada de los demás, seguramente era el más fiel vasallo de Travers.

Unos movimientos de varita después de unos hechizos no verbales y una marca se dibujó en su brazo… Bellatrix se acerco para admirar una TV envueltas en una serpiente…

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA– Estallo la Mortífaga en una fría carcajada – ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor Travers?

– Es solo… temporal– se defendió el Mortífago– en lo que el señor puede venir a Marcar a los nuevos…

– _Avada Kedavra_– La maldición asesina dio de lleno en el joven recluta… Bellatrix pudo observar que Travers tembló y a sus espaldas todos los demás se habían puesto en alerta… – Ese es el futuro de los traidores…– dijo Bellatrix volteando a ver a los reclutas– aquellos que osan portar otra marca y traicionen al Señor Oscuro … ¡PERECERAN!

Travers alzo su varita y Bellatrix dio media vuelta para desarmarlo y atarlo… no era rival para ella…

– Damon – demando la Mortífaga. El recluta dio unos pasos adelante para inclinarse ante Bellatrix– ¿dime Damon porque torturaste a esos tres magos?

– Fue algo personal– hablo con voz seca carente de emoción– pedí la mano de su hija y me la negaron…así que los mate, y también a la abuela para dejar desprotegido lo que deseo

– Interesante– dijo una vez más Bellatrix que se arrodillo ante el recluta para verlo a los ojos… – ¿pero que sentiste al torturarlos hasta la muerte?

Damon alzo la mirada y este brillo con placer… – Satisfacción… alegría… placer

– ¿Dime por que estas aquí hoy?- pregunto la Mortífaga satisfecha por su ultima respuesta

– Porque estoy cansado de esconderme ante los muggles, cuando nosotros deberíamos gobernar el mundo… Porque sigo ciegamente los ideales del Señor Oscuro

Bellatrix no necesito más respuesta así que en esa posición en la que se encontraba tomo su varita y dibujo un pentagrama adornado con simbolismos desconocidos; este pentagrama la encerró a ella y a Damon, una luz verde los envolvió a ambos… y tomando el brazo izquierdo de Damon con su propio brazo izquierdo develando su propia marca elevo su varita – _Morsmordre_ – La marca tenebrosa se dibujo en el techo del templo y con unos movimientos más un hilo de esta se unió a su varita… mismo que paso por su propia marca y después dirigió al brazo de Damon

El joven recluta no pudo evitar arrodillarse vencido ante el dolor que el hechizo causaba en él mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo… sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo… pero aun en medio de todo ese dolor una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… Bellatrix se recordó a si misma cuando recibió la marca de manos de su maestra…

Poco a poco en el brazo se dibujo la serpiente misma, esta marca era especial… era la marca del círculo central, la cola de la serpiente seguía todo su brazo hasta el hombro… era casi como la marca que le otorgaron en su propia iniciación. Un regalo de su maestra para su única aprendiz, aunque la suya llegaba a su espalda.

– ¿Todos están dispuestos? – pregunto al resto de los reclutas que miraban la escena en silencio. Todos asintieron mientras se colocaban de rodillas en señal de aceptación mientras descubrían sus brazos izquierdos…

Bellatrix elevo sus dos brazos hacia la marca y con un movimiento de su varita… varios hilos se desprendieron de la marca y el pentagrama uniéndose a su varita y dirigiéndose a los brazos izquierdos del resto de los reclutas

Mientras los novatos sufrían del dolor que conlleva ser marcados Bellatrix regreso a donde Travers la miraba con desconcierto y temor

– ¿Sabes cuál es tu castigo no Travers?

– No pretendía traicionar al Señor Oscuro– se defendió mientras temblaba– solo no lo quería molestar

– Damon – llamo la Mortífaga una vez más, el nuevo Mortífago se acerco a ella– puedes descuartizarlo mientras se desangra– una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el temor en Travers – es un regalo de bienvenida

– Gracias… maestra

– Ho, me harás sonrojar… solo llámame Bella

– Bien Bella…

– Tus compañeros tardaran un poco más en recomponerse– dijo Bellatrix dirigiéndose a Damon– descubrirás que tu marca es diferente a la del resto… perteneces al círculo central y recibirás ordenes directas del Señor Oscuro. Estas son por el momento que todos permanezcan ocultos… no mas reuniones… sigan con sus vidas, intégrense en los círculos mágicos importantes… cuando sean requeridos el señor se los hará saber…

Agrego mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Damon que entendió perfectamente a que se refería

–… Deben presentarse sin chistar o probaran su ira. Comunícale a tus compañeros la orden– Damon asintió en silencio. Bellatrix dio media vuelta para encarar una vez más a Travers – Sectusempra …Adiós Travers, tienes solo unos diez minutos antes de que muera desangrado… disfrútalo Damon

**Flash Back End**

– Espero no haberme sobrepasado por la marca especial en McCoy mi señor

– En absoluto Bella… muy buena elección… ese chico me recuerda a ti…

Bellatrix pensaba lo mismo y a la primer oportunidad lo mandaría llamar para disfrutar con el… la pasión que ambos parecían compartir… Una torcida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante tal idea.

--------**LMDLA**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**LMDLA**-------------

No olviden sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Luna_Nis**

**Aguascalientes 08-12-09**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****) **


	29. Cap 27 Identidad II

**Capítulo 27: Identidad **

Parte II

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

"_Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar.__"_**  
****Elliot Gould**

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– Guau – Hermione suspiro cuando Harry finalmente abandono sus labios y aun aferrado a ella, ocultaba su rostro en su cuello

– ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto aun abrasándola posesivamente

– Harry Potter… ¿O mi cabeza me engaña o acaso tu estas celoso?

– No estoy celoso

– Bien, esa es en definitiva una faceta que desconozco completamente de ti…

– Que no estoy celoso…dime ¿quién era ese?

– ¿Erich?... Harry… no planeas hacer una escenita de celos así cada vez que alguien me dirija la palabra… ¿o sí?

– ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?... el tipo te comía con la mirada

– No juegues- Hermione bajo por un momento su mirada, una parte insegura, dentro de ella quería aparecer, pero no lo permitiría…

– No juego… es la verdad…

– Me pidió el nombre de un libro para la tarea del próximo viernes… solo le anote el nombre… – Harry la miraba ceñudo y ella comenzaba a molestarse– y date por enterado que es la última vez que te doy explicaciones de este tipo…

Harry al percatarse de que Hermione comenzaba a molestarse respiro hondo y trato de calmarse… en su vida había sentido ese tipo de enojo… no se comparaban a los episodios que le debía a Voldemort… este era un asunto mucho mas fuerte… pues el desconcertante sentimiento crecía en su corazón de manera desorbitarte, convirtiéndose en posesión y en enojo irracional…

– Lo siento– agrego finalmente mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y se acercaba a la ventana– No sé que me paso… ¿me perdonas?

– Creí que confiabas en mí

– Confió en ti… – _solo que no confió en todos esos idiotas que te_ _miran_– ¿me perdonas?

– Si te perdono… – dijo ella besándolo… nunca antes la habían celado y aunque le gustara el hecho de que Harry la celara, tampoco iba a permitir que se saliera de control, con el temperamento que se cargaba su novio seguro que la vigilaría todo el tiempo si ella lo dejaba…– Y ahora– dijo ella antes de darle otro beso de piquito – me dirás ¿qué quería Gautier?

– No quiere que escojamos las armas con las que estamos familiarizados– dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a unas butacas que aun se podían usar…– solo Neville y yo podemos seguir usando las espadas

– Tiene lógica– dijo Hermione pensando en lo mismo que Jacqueline Gautier había pensado– supongo que no quiere que nos delatemos mostrando nuestras habilidades…

– Sus habilidades

– Harry…

– Esta bien, está bien– dijo mientras suspiraba recordando la "charla" con su profesora de DCAO– además quiere que entrene yo solo con ella lo que resta de la semana… al parecer quiere que mínimo alcance el nivel de Neville

Harry se quedo mirando el área donde antes estaba el escritorio del profesor… un hoyo negro era lo único que quedaba gracias al fuego… y aun no lo podían arreglar debido al hechizo que usaron los gemelos en el sortilegio. Parecía una escena macabra

– ¿Hay algo más?– pregunto Hermione al sentirlo tenso – ¿Harry?...

– Yo… la confronte

– ¿Que quieres decir con que la "confrontaste"?…

– En pocas palabras le pregunte si era una Mortífaga… o si había sido una Mortífaga

Hermione dejo de respirar abruptamente y se coloco frente a Harry en cuclillas para mirarlo directamente – ¿Y qué te dijo?

– Ella… me mostro sus dos brazos… no tiene la marca tenebrosa

– ¿En verdad hizo eso?

– Si…

– Bueno, eso no prueba nada…

– Yo mismo argumente eso…pero…

**Flash Back**

– _Eso no muestra nada_

– _¿Tú crees que la marca tenebrosa se puede quitar con algún hechizo? – su semblante serio se ilumino con el brillo de su mirada. Una mirada fría y de miedo… una mirada de hiel…– puedes morir… tu cuerpo se descompondrá y la marca quedara en los huesos… cuando estos se conviertan en polvo se posara en tu sarcófago… esa marca te seguirá al infierno… es un trato irrevocable _

– _Usted parece saber mucho acerca de eso– dijo Harry al recuperar el habla después de tal declaración._

– _Se mas que el mismo Voldemort…_

**Flash Back End**

– ¿"_Se mas que el mismo Voldemort_"? – Repitió Hermione a modo de pregunta– ¿Qué rayos se supone que eso significa?

– No lo se

– Pudo haberlo dicho solo con el afán de intrigarnos mas… – dijo Hermione que realmente no creía eso, pero de cualquier manera Harry tenía ya muchas cosas en la cabeza… como para que se le sumara otra – De cualquier modo… lo mejor será que lo olvides por el momento, tanto si lo dijo a propósito o no, de nada nos sirve eso…

– Tienes razón – Harry se puso de pie… será mejor que vallamos al comedor… o llegaremos tarde a Historia de la Magia

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– ¿Y bien Snape? – pregunto Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar detrás del escritorio. El profesor de pociones llevaba casi una hora esperando a que llegara de sus asuntos pendientes

Justo antes de que Snape respondiera llamaron a la puerta y después de un _Adelante _del director esta se abrió para revelar a la profesora de DCAO. Snape al percatarse que a ella también le competía el asunto que lo había llevado a la oficina del director se dispuso a responder.

– Me ha mandado llamar– dijo el mago después de remangarse la túnica y mostrar la marca tenebrosa en su lado izquierdo – Iré esta misma noche

– ¿Por qué hasta la noche? – pregunto la bruja exasperada pues estaba ansiosa por tener información– Si mal no recuerdo se molesta cuando sus lacayos no van inmediatamente

– No con migo – dijo el profesor de Pociones divertido por la desesperación en la mirada de la bruja – si voy inmediatamente será sospechoso, yo siempre respondo a su llamado cuando se ha terminado la jornada laboral… para no levantar sospechas del Director

– Artimañas

– Es mejor así, Jacky– dijo el director que también parecía divertido por la situación– paciencia… paciencia

– Demonios Dumbledore sabes que no soy paciente y la poca que rengo se me está agotando

– ¿Entonces qué propones? – Pregunto Snape poniéndose de pie– ¿ir y atacarlo? Sabes perfectamente que no podrás con él

Jacqueline Gautier exhalo aire tratando de tranquilizarse y finalmente tomo asiento en el sillón disponible – Harry me enfrento hace un rato

– Valla eso es interesante – dijo Snape una vez más divertido

– Me pregunto que si había sido Mortífaga – el director permanecía apacible a la espera de que continuara – Le enseñe mis brazos y le quite la duda… – entonces la sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y miro a Snape– me pregunto si tu y yo somos viejos amigos– la sonrisa en Snape se congelo al instante… – y después me dijo: … _Cuando se trata de Voldemort y de mi… no es un asunto irrelevante_ —agrego imitando la voz a modo de burla

– Potter está buscando respuestas– dijo Snape que volteo a ver al director

– Naturalmente– el anciano acaricio a su ave Fénix que emitió un leve canto– ya no es un niño…y pronto todas las respuestas le llegaran… muy pronto…

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de llegar al comedor y tomar unas tostadas para el camino, y dirigirse al aula del profesor Bins

– Que bien– dijo Ron cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras – una semana sin esas odiosas clases

Harry le había comentado lo que la profesora le había dicho y a su vez Hermione y él les comentarían a los demás durante la sesión que el ED tendría esa misma tarde

– Lo mejor será que pospongamos la reunión – dijo Hermione abatida al pensar que ya llevaban dos semanas sin reunirse

– Esta podría ser la última oportunidad antes del periodo de EXTASIS– alego Harry en defensa

– Pero sin ti no tiene mucho caso– agrego Ron que concordaba con Hermione

– Vamos estamos mucho más avanzados que la mayoría– refuto Harry – seguro que puedes hacerte cargo Hermione

– Seguro… que ninguno me hará caso – dijo ella al comprender lo que Harry proponía

– Claro que si– Harry veía esto como una gran oportunidad para que Hermione dejara sus inseguridades atrás, él sabía que dentro de ella había un gran líder.

A Ron se le ilumino el rostro con el comentario de Harry y asintió con entusiasmo– Y en caso de no ser así, se las verán con migo

Una de las ventajas en que un fantasma te de clases es la tediosa rutina en la que se enfrascan sin darse cuenta que para todos los demás la vida sigue su curso… Gracias a un _Mufliato_ conjurado por Hermione, Ron se entero entre susurros de los pormenores de la visita de Harry con su maestra de DCAO y tuvo que suprimir una exclamación de sorpresa por lo que le revelaron…

– No lo creo– soltó Ron justo cuando el profesor Fantasma atravesaba el pizarrón para abandonar el aula

– Los veo más tarde chicos– dijo Hermione que tomaba rápidamente sus libros. Harry le dedico una media sonrisa y ella comprendió al instante que posiblemente no vería a Harry durante la tarde. Con un suspiro de resignación abandono el aula para dirigirse a Runas Mágicas

– Seguro – soltó Ron poniéndose de pie, afortunadamente ellos ya habían terminado las clases por ese día.

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

–Goyle partirás mañana mismo

–Como ordene mi señor

–El novato que quedo al mando es Damon McCoy lo reconocerás por su marca, tengo entendido que es todo un espécimen, lamentablemente no puedo dejar a un novato al mando, se tomara atributos que no le corresponden, pero eso lo sabes muy bien ¿no es así Goyle?

–Claro mi señor

–Bien ahora retírate—dijo con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento en su trono y centraba su atención en el otro Mortífago postrado ante él – ¿qué tal te sienta la libertad Lucios? Has aprovechado tu tiempo fuera de los calabozos? ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho?

—si mi señor están ubicados

— ¿O solo buscas tiempo Lucios?—pregunto el señor oscuro mientras despedía a Naggini. Era hora de la merienda.

– Mi señor, puse a Pettegrew a que se asegurara, están localizados mi señor, solo que he venido a decirle a usted personalmente, hay miembros de la orden vigilándolos, dentro y fuera de la casa, no cabe duda que están allí, y el medallón debe estar ahí

– Entonces, es cierto…Dumbledore sabe de mi medallón… solo hay una persona en este mundo que sabía acerca de ello…cuatro personas, pero tres de ellas yo me asegure de matarlos…la otra… ella podría estar viva…

Voldemort se puso de pie y sin decir nada dejo a lucios arrodillado en la sala para dirigirse a la mazmorra, debía mantenerse alejado de Marcus o terminaría matándolo, para buscar sus respuestas.

Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso, sabía que Snape no podía salir del colegio pero aun así, lo volvió a invocar, no debía tardar, la duda lo carcomía… la posibilidad de que Katherine estuviera con vida podría resultar propicio para sus planes

Una sonrisa como ninguna otra se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de desaparecer en las mazmorras

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– Convocare la reunión – dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala común y sacaba la moneda falsa– a las…seis como siempre

– Estas seguro Harry—Hermione cerro su libro de Runas Mágicas y se sentó junto a Ron y Harry cerca de la chimenea

– Claro Hermione—dijo Ron rodando los ojos—no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa, sabes más hechizos que yo y como dice Harry solo reafirmaremos lo de las clases. Creía que las clases de repaso eran lo tuyo

Hermione sonrió y asintió finalmente…

– Pero hay algo más que te preocupa—dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, la conocía y algo no estaba bien

– No sé lo que es…creo que podría ser un presentimiento

– ¿Crees que Quien tú sabes esté planeando algo?—pregunto Ron

– No sé explicarlo—Hermione se puso de pie y tomo algunos de los libros que había en la mesa de centro de la sala—simplemente no estoy tranquila— dijo para después desaparecer por las escaleras rumbo a la pequeña biblioteca ubicada en la torre.

Harry comenzó a compartir su sentimiento, no le gustaba verla preocupada. Sentía que había algo que ella no le contaba, pero no sabía el que. No queriendo lidiar con preguntas sin respuestas se enfrasco en sus deberes y Ron en su estómago.

Harry se despidió de Hermione y Ron para dirigirse al entrenamiento con su profesora de DCAO

– Entonces…nos vemos después– dijo Ron mientras aparecían las puertas de la sala de los menesteres…

– Ha ha…– agrego Harry al verse decepcionado de una despedida más personal con Hermione debido a la presencia de su amigo – suerte

– Gracias – respondió Hermione mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. No estaba segura de que le prestaran la atención que le tienen normalmente a Harry.

Finalmente Hermione y Ron atravesaron la puerta de la sala y esta se desvaneció al instante. Harry suspiro derrotado y giro sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la sala de los fundadores. Esperaba recordar el camino, se dirigía al pasillo cuando apareció de la nada Charlie y lo miraba sorprendido de la misma manera en que Harry lo miraba a él _¿Qué demonios hacia Charlie ahi?_

– Harry – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo sorprendido

– ¿Charlie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Recordando viejos tiempos…no estoy muy seguro pero creo que aquí había un salón que aparecía de la nada

– Ho… ¿enserio? – Harry estaba frustrado llegaría tarde a su primera sesión de práctica en solitario y eso solo significaba que la profesora se desquitaría una vez llegara

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto Charlie desconcertado, pues estaban lejos del territorio de Gryffindor

– Rondas– respondió el pelinegro con lo primero que se le ocurrió – me tengo que ir… nos vemos Charlie

– Nos vemos Harry

Harry aun desconcertado se dirigía a su sala común cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró con la profesora en persona, claro, al no poder acceder a ninguna sala común, la única manera de entrar para ella seria por la entrada principal.

– ¿A dónde vas Potter?

– Profesora – dijo Harry sorprendido al verla pasar de largo y disponerse a doblar el pasillo sin poderle advertir la vio congelarse en el acto

– Kat…– Harry escucho a Charlie hablar pero este fue interrumpido inmediatamente

– Profesor Weasley– agrego con una voz nerviosa la profesora – ¿Qué hace tan lejos del bosque prohibido?

– Solo…recordaba…viejos tiempos– Harry pudo notar la voz nerviosa de Charlie y se pregunto porque – Un gusto saludarla… profesora

Charlie doblo el pasillo y se alejo de ellos sin mirar atrás, aunque Harry pudo notar que estaba completamente pálido y se pregunto qué rayos había pasado ahí

– De prisa Potter el entrenamiento es para hoy– dijo la profesora sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

– Si

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y con autorización de Hagrid, Charlie ocupaba su cabaña, así la mantendría en buen estado y alimentaria a sus mascotas… Fang yacía dormido al pie de la enorme cama que el gigante ocupaba, y Charlie estaba recostado en esta con la mirada perdida en las tejas de la cabaña… se había cansado de dar vueltas como león enjaulado durante las últimas horas. Podía ir al castillo buscar su habitación y rezar a Merlín para que no se equivocara y por error irrumpiera en la de la profesora McGonagall o peor en la de Snape, pero seguramente esa serpiente se quedaba en las mazmorras como el profesor Slogurn.

Por otro lado podría optar por la paciencia y esperar a que ella lo buscara, si es que lo buscaba… en realidad no tenía idea de lo que ella podría hacer, siempre era un misterio y una sorpresa…muchas de ellas desagradables como las dos veces que había desaparecido de su vida sin avisar.

_**Flash Back**_

– ¿Bill, y estos dibujos?

– Fueron dejados por los magos muchísimos años atrás Ginny

– ¿Y es verdad que las pirámides tienen trampas?

–Si Ron— Billy se puso de pie y tomo su mochila –vallamos por acá, hay un lugar que les va a encantar. ¿Nos acompañas Charlie?

–Iré con mama y papa, quiero que George y Fred me cuenten de ese mapa que tienen

Charlie pudo observar a Billy desaparecer con Ginny y Ron en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la antecámara principal de la pirámide, regreso sobre sus pasos a donde escuchaba las risas de los gemelos y los lamentos de Percy, seguramente se había perdido una buena broma, pues su mama los reprendía con vigor

Los cielos de Rumania jamás los cambiaría por las catacumbas de Egipto, pero debía reconocer que el lugar tenía su encanto, el polvo invadía todo el espacio y los rayos de sol les daba un toque mágico como si cada partícula brillara por si misma. La arena bajo sus pies le recordaba el confort de la arena de las playas, se sentía suave en cada paso, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, algo que llenaba de una magia verdadera todo el lugar, era una chica, hermosa… por un momento se asustó, sabia lo suficiente acerca de criaturas mágicas para saber que esa chica era una _Banshee_ aunque solo podía ver su cabello blanco tan largo que le sobrepasaba la cintura, su miedo duro solo el mismo instante en el que recordó que no había descendientes irlandeses en su familia, la criatura se ocultaba en un pilar y retrocedió dos pasos cuando sus padres lo vieron y se acercaban

¿Por qué se ocultaba de sus padres?

La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a una limpia retirada y la vio… su piel no era tan blanca, así que no era más una _Banshee_, aunque sin duda eso era de solo poco tiempo…era ella, él la conocía.

–Charlie…donde esta Billy—pregunto Molly Weasley que se acercaba a toda velocidad—tenemos que ir al sanatorio, Fred le ha lanzado un sortilegio a Percy y tiene que revisarlo un sanador.

–Llevo a Ron y Ginny a la antecámara principal –Charlie bloqueo el paso de su madre y con su propio cuerpo oculto a la chica— ¿porque no los llevas mamá? Yo esperare a Bill y a los chicos

–Bien…bien…pero no tarden tenemos el recorrido a las ruinas de _Petra_ está tarde.

Charlie espero un momento razonable, justo para que sus padres salieran y dio media vuelta, los ojos azules de la chica eran tan cristalinos que brillaban en la obscuridad de la pirámide

– ¿Eres tú?

–No sé de qué hablas—alego rápidamente mientras rodeaba al chico para salir de la pirámide

–Sé que eres tú

–Yo no te conozco—la chica finalmente logro rodearlo y desapareció por la entrada principal tan rápidamente que Charlie comenzó a pensar que había visto un fantasma

En un estado de un deplorable zombi logro dar con sus hermanos y en modo "automático" les informo lo que su madre había dicho. Por la tarde logro escaparse de la excursión a _Petra_ alegando que no se sentía bien y permaneció en la casa de Bill. La duda lo carcomía, recordó la primera vez que la vio, fue en la boda de los Potter, Percy iba de pajecito y él que contaba entonces con 6 años debía resguardar los anillos, hasta que Sirius se los pidiera…

Era ella, lo sabía, lo sabia

Finalmente cuando la situación se volvió insoportable, desapareció para aparecer justo en la misma pirámide, se adentró en la obscuridad y con la ayuda de su varita ilumino su camino… llego a la pared donde la encontró, ilusamente quería encontrar una pista para encontrarla

–No me delataste—dijo una voz entre las sombras

– ¿Katherine?

–Tu eres…eres un Weasley

–Sí, uno de tantos –Charlie se sonrojo—te invito un whisky de fuego hay una taberna cerca

– No pueden reconocerme, no…

– Te mantendré alejada de mi familia, nadie lo hará, la taberna… ellos nunca irán, lo prometo

– ¿Tienen cerveza de mantequilla? Las extraño

– Veré que puedo hacer—Charlie le ofreció la mano y juntos desaparecieron de la pirámide

El resto de las vacaciones Charlie logro alejarse de las excursiones familiares y acercarse más a las tabernas y las puestas de sol en Egipto…sobre las pirámides, en medio del desierto, descubriendo más de un oasis…

Charlie Weasley tenía un amor de verano, que no quería que terminara jamás

Un par de días antes de que el regresara a Rumania y el resto de su familia, —a excepción de Bill— regresaran a Londres ella desapareció, justo como lo había hecho en la pirámide aquella vez, como si todo fuera un sueño…un pequeño sueño…

_**Flash Back End**_

Bien, la paciencia no era una característica de los Gryffindor, ya había dado la vuelta un centenar de veces, incluso podía asegurar que Fang estaba harto de verlo ir y venir como león enjaulado, se dio cuenta que su mano había sujetado el pomo de la puerta más de lo que debía, la imagen McGonagall en lugar de Katy…lo detenía… con pasos pesados regreso a la cama y se recostó en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella

_**Flash Back**_

Katherine había desaparecido en Egipto y él no volvió a saber de ella, los primeros meses mandaba lechuza tras lechuza en su búsqueda, las aves regresaban con la carta, es decir que tenía un hechizo anti rastreo, esto evitaba entre otras cosas que las lechuzas la encontraran. Su hermano Ron acababa de entrar a quinto año y los rumores acerca de _que el que no debe ser nombrado_ eran cada vez más fuertes y el hecho de que el ministerio de magia estuviera negando tanto el hecho solo parecía confirmarlo, además su madre aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Sabía lo protectora que Molly Weasley podía ser.

Aún faltaba más de un mes para navidad, pero ya había pedido sus vacaciones y para asegurarse de ello estaba trabajando horas extras, las últimas semanas tenía que cuidar los hechizos de restricción en los cielos de Rumania, pues se habían escapado un par de dragones.

Era su tercer trago de whisky este pasaba por su garganta quemándolo un poco, otorgándole al mismo tiempo una sensación de alivio, mientras escucho la campana de la puerta abrirse, aun ahora no sabe porque volteo y vio a la persona entrar.

Era tan…diferente…su cabello ya no era blanco como la última vez tampoco era rubio como cuando la conoció ahora era negro, algo que lograba palidecer su piel mucho más que antes, sus ojos seguían siendo azules cristalizados, casi congelados, pero se asomaba una chispa de vida en ellos… finalmente la transformación de _Banshee_ estaba dejando sus últimos rasgos en ella.

No sabía si correr y abrazarla, o esperar a ver si ella se acercaba a él, finalmente sucedió lo último, Charlie pidió una cerveza de mantequilla para ella

– Esto si es una sorpresa

– Lo mismo debería decir yo

– Te estuve buscando

– Lo se… tenia cosas que hacer

– ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

– No lo sé—admitió ella, tenía ganas de verlo una vez más antes de que las batallas se desataran, sabía que Voldemort había regresado pero aun no era momento de aparecerse en Londres—lo recordaste—dijo ella cuando el bar tender le dejo la cerveza frene a ella

– Siempre te he recordado

_**Flash Back End**_

Finalmente había pasado la navidad en Rumania junto a ella, fueron los dos meses más felices de su vida, entonces Londres los alcanzo, en enero la fuga masiva de Azkaban elimino completamente las dudas sobre el regreso de Voldemort, fue también el detonante para que Katherine volviera a desaparecer y Molly Weasley no pudo negar más lo que sucedía en casa, se puso a las órdenes de Dumbledore y como miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix trabajo para él reclutando gente en Rumania. Finalmente había regresado a casa y ella volvía a cruzarse en su camino.

Dum, dum, dum

Fang se puso de pie y el también, casi corriendo llego a la puerta y la abrió, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar… abrazarla, besarla, ignorarla…nunca fueron realmente nada, pero eso no significa que para él no significara nada

– Pasa– dijo finalmente dando un paso atrás para que ella entrara

– Mi nombre es Jacqueline Gautier – soltó ella sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no sabía por qué pero rehuía su mirada – Solo Dumbledore sabe quien soy… Dumbledore y Snape

– Snape– dijo con desprecio – Claro…

– Y así debe quedar – finalizo antes de dar media vuelta para partir, Charlie reacciono rápidamente y la tomo del brazo para girarla y besarla

Fueron unos minutos o solo segundos, ella finalmente rompió el beso y se alejo

– ¡NO! – Dijo ella tomando la puerta para salir – No importa lo que haya pasado antes…no volverá a pasar

Charlie se quedo de pie en la misma posición hasta que volvió a sentirse exhausto, esta situación lo hacía sentir cansado, sus constantes apariciones en su vida, sus constantes desapariciones sin explicación… Con pasos pesados regreso a la cama y antes de dormir una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar sus labios sobre los de ella… era ella…una vez mas lo había encontrado.

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– ¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión?– pregunto Harry en cuanto vio a Ron y Hermione realizando deberes en la mesa de la sala común

– Nada Mal – agrego Hermione con una sonrisa al verlo atravesar la puerta de la sala común. Pero se congelo inmediatamente al ver el estado de Harry, parecía más que exhausto caminaba como un zombi

– Yo mejor ni pregunto cómo estuvo el entrenamiento con la nazi – agrego Ron al ver el estado de su amigo

Harry no pudo más que reír al escuchar como Ron nombro a la profesora de DCAO, un apodo con el que el pelirrojo la bautizo después de que Hermione le contara lo que había sido la segunda guerra mundial en el mundo muggle, los campos de concentración y los nazis. Sin agregar nada se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano que se encontró, inmediatamente sus amigos se le unieron

– Sera mejor que tu Oclumancia haya mejorado Ron, por que donde se entere la profesora Gautier como la llamas no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede hacerte – Agrego Hermione

Ron simplemente se estremeció ante la perspectiva.

– Y eso que es apenas el primer día, según ella esto solo empeorara

– Ho Harry – Hermione se acerco más a su amigo, y conteniéndose de abrazarlo simplemente le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón – ella parece saber lo que hace

– ¡Solo tú la puedes defender Hermione! – dijo Ron irritado y comenzó a parlotear de lo loca que era la "Nazi" y lo mal que los trataba a todos ellos…–…en comparación Umbridge es una blanca palomita…– siguió alegando

Hermione dejo de prestarle atención al darse cuenta que Harry parecía distraído

– ¿Qué es lo que no nos estas contando Harry? – pregunto finalmente y Ron interrumpió su monologo para prestar atención a sus amigos.

– Bueno …– Harry comenzó a platicarles lo que había sucedido una vez que ellos habían atravesado a la sala de los menesteres, lo nerviosa que se puso la profesora y lo desconcertado que parecía Charlie cuando se marcho

– ¿Dices que le llamo Kat? – pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro…

– Igual pude escuchar mal…no lo sé– admitió derrotado

– Por eso no la encontré como ex estudiante del colegio… Jacqueline seguramente es un nombre falso

– Si tienes razón Harry entonces…Charlie la conoce– dijo Ron un tanto ofuscado. Hermione detuvo su andar y miro también al ojiverde

– Tendremos que preguntarle

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– Ha llegado el momento Fawkes… – dijo Dumbledore al recordar el pasado. La verdad seria revelada

Dejo de mirar la ventana para tomar asiento en su escritorio, con un movimiento de su mano abrió un cerrojo de un cajón de su lado derecho, este mismo se expulso mágicamente y develo un forrado de terciopelo. Con sumo cuidado removió la tela y descubrió una varita. La saco y la tomo entre sus manos; la varita brillo, pero no por el hecho de que le perteneciera si no por qué su núcleo reacciono a su origen

El majestoso Fénix batió sus alas y canto suavemente, como con nostalgia…

Dumbledore suspiro, los años comenzaban a pesar, los secretos y los errores del pasado pesaban mucho ahora, mucho más que cuando tomo esas decisiones. Coloco la varita de nuevo en su lugar y tomo del fondo del cajón un par de cadenas de fino oro blanco que observo detalladamente… ambas portaban un dije con una sola letra, una "P". Cerró su puño en torno a ambas medallas y volvió a asegurar el cajón. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su chimenea.

Desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la red Flu, el Fénix volvió a cantar antes de desaparecer en una llamarada.

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Estaba completamente segura que su lugar favorito en todo el castillo era la torre donde estaba su dormitorio… el poder salir furtivamente por la ventana y sentarse en el techo o en algunas ocasiones permanecer de pie, con la idea de lo fácil que sería dejarse caer la embriagaba todas las noches…

Era una idea que la acompañaba desde hace muchos años… cuando casi se convierte en una más de las criaturas del lamento eterno… una_ Banshe_

– Pero no será tan fácil – dijo en voz alta a la nada… se lo dijo a si misma recordándose que no podía ser tan fácil, tenía una venganza que culminar… y tenía muchos pendientes que pagar antes de entregar su alma al infierno… a donde pertenecía…

Puesto que sabía que muchos años atrás ya había firmado su sentencia, no una… sino muchas, muchas veces… y era un destino al que no temía… debía pagar sus crímenes… pero antes que eso sucediera… haría pagar a Voldemort por lo que le había quitado…

Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahora en Hogwarts entrenando la única arma que acabaría con esa maldita criatura…

_Solo por eso no será tan fácil_

Volvió a decirse a si misma mientras se ponía de pie…. Una intensa ráfaga de viento la envolvió haciendo hondear su túnica en medio de un torbellino que pudo haber arrojado al abismo a cualquiera; las corrientes de aire eran lo mejor en ese lugar, casi podía sentir que volaba; una ráfaga aun más fuerte la despojo de su túnica, develando su camisón de noche, de color negro y con un largo escote en la espalda que llegaba al comienzo de su cintura baja…Una gran calavera con lengua de serpiente se dibujaba de lleno en toda su espalda…

Si…hace mucho que había firmado su carta de entrada al infierno…

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Esos rr que duelen, lo siento mucho, aquí esta… ahora con SE un poco de paciencia, finalmente pude terminar las líneas temporales, después sabrán porque era importante tenerlas, es que si no coincidían Charlie y Katherine… y terminaría escribiendo cosas que no… y luego me preguntarían, heeey Charlie tenía solo seis y Katherin 18….ahhh estoy hablando de más…eso mas adelante

Uuuuuyyyy dos medallones con una "P" ¿qué creen que esto signifique? Ha sido un capitulo de lo más interesante… XD si…si… Jacqueline Gautier es Katherine Arianrhod (ref capitulo 21 Poder, Temor y Respeto) ¿Quieren conocer su historia? Es bastante intensa…

!Los quiero MUCHO!

**Luna Nis**

Ags Sabado 15 de Octubre 2011


	30. Cap 28 Per Somnum

**Capítulo 28: Per Somnum**

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Mis sueños no vienen de afuera...

están dentro de mi corazón

gritando por un poco de atención

**Luna Nis**

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Severus Snape no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar en la mansión del Lord, no si quería seguir siendo un "doble agente", sin embargo esa noche había arribado respondiendo al llamado de su señor, y bajo las órdenes del profesor Dumbledore –estaba un poco ansioso por tener noticias de Bellatrix y Jacqueline no se quedaba atrás –. ¿Se había perdido de algo durante la última reunión que había tenido Dumbledore con Jacqueline?, pues ahora su colega parecía ansiosa y un poco feliz, algo realmente raro en ella.

-Severus…

Una voz femenina había lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, no pudo encontrarse con nadie mejor, obtener noticias de Bellatrix sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba hace solo unos momentos.

-Narcisa

-Cisy, Severus…Cisy –dijo ella mientras se aferraba de su brazo derecho y lo acompañaba a la cámara del señor oscuro, pues la había mandado en persona a recibirlo, al parecer se encontraba ansioso por verle

-Claro disculpa

-El estar tanto tiempo bajo las narices de Dumbledore, ¿te hace olvidar a tus amigos?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido, nunca le había gustado que Severus estuviera cerca de Dumbledore, no le daba confianza y el oclumantico era un gran amigo de él

-No, claro que no—se disculpó asomando una extraña mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa

-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?—La curiosidad la embriagaba, seguro algo se cocinaba concerniente al regreso de su hermana el día anterior

-Mi señor demanda mi presencia

-Claro, ordenes, de no ser así, seguro no te veríamos más por aquí

-Suenas como tu irritable hermana –el rostro de Severus se relajó después de hacer un desagradable gesto de desprecio hacia la mención de Bellatrix –y se te escucha de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que te vi – Narcisa Malfoy acrecentó su sonrisa confirmando las palabras del oclumantico - ¿A qué se debe tal alegría?, si me permites la pregunta

-Pues a que antes que nada, Mi Señor ha perdonado a mi marido y le ha liberado de los calabozos, y por su puesto al regreso de mi irritable hermana, con un prisionero especial como regalo y disculpa, que también ha puesto de un humor excelente al señor obscuro; pero claro eso solo es la punta de la aguja espera a que sepas todo lo demás…

– Seguramente es por esto que me mandó llamar, a quien dices que trajo Bellatrix

– Aun no te lo he dicho, pero espera a que te enteres, no lo creerás

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– Supongo que este lugar te pertenece más a ti que a mí— Draco Malfoy perdía su mirada en la pequeña rendija donde se veía una extensión del bosque prohibido y en esta noche la luna llena –Después de todo tu lo encontraste primero. No me puedo quejar, por lo menos no hablas

El pequeño animal estaba acurrucado en una esquina, lejos del rubio y cubierto con su larga y peluda cola que servía para calentarlo un poco del frio de las mazmorras, con los ojos cerrados había fingido que estaba sola la última media hora hasta que escucho su último comentario

Le hubiera gustado regresar a su forma humana y restregarle en la cara que si hablaba y que disfrutaba de un léxico mucho más rico que el de él, pero se contuvo al saber que Draco no sabía que era una animaga y también al recordarse aquellas preguntas que se había hecho un millón de veces

_¿Por qué hacía esto?_

_¿Qué la llevaba cada noche a la torre?_

¿_A que se debía la fascinación de ir a ese armario oculto todas las noches para buscar la paz que no encontraba en su sala común_ _cerca de Harry_? Hacía tiempo que no pensaba tanto en Harry, por eso le agradaba ese lugar, Draco solo iba y guardaba silencio todas las noches permanecían ahí dos horas, las últimas noches él había aparecido con una galleta pulcramente envuelta, un bocadillo al que su instinto animal no podía resistirse

Se puso de pie y avanzo tres pasos hasta quedar frente al rubio, lo miro directamente a los ojos, descubrió entonces que nunca lo había visto bien, no valía la pena ver a un Malfoy aun cuando él también compartía las clases privadas de la profesora Gautier… tampoco se había dado la oportunidad de observarlo, era raro verlo sin una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, viéndolo así, de cerca –y claro sin temor a ser realmente descubierta—podías darte cuenta del pequeño iris que envolvía sus ojos grises, la respingada nariz que siempre le confería un aspecto de altanería y arrogancia, era ahora, tan inofensiva… de repente él sonrió, no el intento de sonrisa malvada que siempre se dibujaba en él, sino algo sincero, tan extraño… se encontró fascinada y … asustada, se asustó, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ese armario.

Al llegar a la obscuridad segura del pasillo regreso a su forma humana, debía tener cuidado de que no la descubrieran, siempre podía decir que hacia sus rondas y que perdió la noción del tiempo, era la excusa que había preparado desde que desaparecía en ese armario, era un lugar curioso, con una puerta oculta tras una armadura, las pequeñas escaleras en espiral que subían cerca de un piso para llegar a una área en forma circular, un par de días después de descubrir el lugar lo ubico fuera del castillo, era la base de una de las torres, si no se equivocaba de la de Gryffindor, era curioso que se encontraran en un "punto" en el que se podrían intersectar ambas casas…

– ¿Ginny?

– Harry… —dijo un poco sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Rondas?—Harry noto lo extraña que se veía, y recordó lo que Hermione le había querido platicar, probablemente las dos cosas se relacionaban – ¿todo bien?

– Si… es solo que no podía dormir

– Oh… ¿segura?

– Si—Ginny detuvo sus pasos, estaban cerca del retrato de la dama gorda y una duda se había instalado dentro de ella, era un sentimiento que también estaba cargado de miedo, ¿_por qué seguía yendo a ese lugar_? ¿_Para ver a Draco o para olvidar a Harry?—_yo…

Harry se preocupó cuando la vio bajar la mirada, seguramente si era algo realmente grave—sabes que puedes contar con migo—dijo acercándose un poco a ella y colocando su mano derecha en su hombro en señal de apoyo

Ginny levanto la mirada y se centró en sus ojos Harry se sintió un poco incómodo por la intensidad con la que lo miraba, no pudo hacer nada, de un momento a otro los labios de Ginny estaban sobre los suyos y solo el momento que le tomo reaccionar utilizo un poco de fuerza –la necesaria—sobre su mano derecha que aún estaba en el hombro de Ginny para separarla de él

–Yo—dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos—no se… lo siento—agrego antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la sala común

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– ¿Y bien, Severus? – pregunto el profesor Dumbledore mientras degustaba un caramelo de limón

– Ella regreso ayer cerca del medio día– aclaro el profesor de pociones mientras tomaba asiento frente al director de Hogwarts, que justo en ese momento dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Ha funcionado? – pregunto Jacqueline que permanecía en una de las paredes a la sombra de la luz que proporcionaba una sencilla vela postrada sobre el escritorio del director.

– Por el momento todo marcha según lo planeado– informo Severus mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento, mantener las barreras frente a Voldemort siempre era una tarea exhaustiva

– Por favor, Severus – imploro con voz ansiosa la profesora – no me tengas en ascuas.

– Yo mismo visite a Marcus en su celda – dijo al recordar su rápida visita a los calabozos de la mansión del Lord –. El Señor Oscuro deseaba corroborar lo que Bellatrix descubrió en la mente del prisionero – la sonrisa en el rostro de Severus se desvaneció al recordar la escena, al corroborar lo que había visto en la mente de Marcus – Al señor Oscuro le preocupa, que Katty, pueda estar viva, pero la posibilidad no le molesta, eso significaría la pista más clara a su ansiado medallón.

El corazón de Jacqueline se aceleraba conforme Severus declaraba el estado de Voldemort, el momento estaba cerca…

– Ha decidido perdonarle la vida a Marcus, pero lo dejara en los calabozos, hasta que cambie de opinión, prefiere mantenerse lejos de él o sucumbirá ante la tentación de asesinarlo

– ¿Por qué le ha perdonado? – pregunto la profesora mientras fruncía el ceño, eso no era común en Voldemort

– Para el lord, la mitad de la misión fue completada… – respondió Severus con cautela – Su heredera, está muerta… y eso…eso, le ha alegrado el día…

Una explosión de magia surgió desde el interior del cuerpo de Jacqueline, destruyo todos los muebles a su alcance sin poderlo evitar… rápidamente cerró los ojos y trato de recuperar su pulso normal… no podía explotar de esa manera ante la más mínima provocación, era un error que no se podía permitir.

Ni el director, ni el profesor de pociones se perturbaron ante el acontecimiento, de alguna manera era de esperarse, Dumbledore con un sencillo movimiento de varita reparo el mobiliario, y en ese lugar no había pasado nada… Los cuadros de los directores que se habían visto perturbados en su sueño, regresaron a su aparentada siesta…

– Además está muy interesado en ti – agrego el profesor de Pociones, recuperando la sonrisa que se dibujó una vez más en la de los otros dos presentes – ha visto lo que Bellatrix descubrió, el día del ataque y me ha hecho innumerables preguntas…también quiere que te vigile, me acerque a ti…y descubra…mas

– Excelente…

– Sera mejor que pasemos a otros asuntos – el director dio por terminada la primera parte de la reunión – Jacky – Dumbledore sonrió ante el sobrenombre que su profesora de DCAO odiaba completamente– Has hecho trabajar demasiado a los chicos

– No puedo integrarlos como equipo, no confían en Draco…

– No hay lazos con el señor Malfoy– agrego el director con paciencia– han sido muchísimos años de rencillas y conflictos… pero encontraran el camino, solo debes tener paciencia, y no matarlos de cansancio antes de que eso suceda…

– No sucederá– dijo con cansancio mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de Snape frente al escritorio – esta semana estaré trabajando solo con Potter y después solo una semana, hasta que regresen del fastidioso torneo

– Profesor ¿Cómo procederá con el torneo, ira usted o se quedara para atender los asuntos de la Orden?—pregunto Snape—en realidad ¿es necesario tanto teatro? Podría ir y resolver el asunto pendiente y regresar con e…

– Es necesario—Dumbledore lo interrumpió—Voldemort tiene espías en todos lados y no puedo permitirme un fallo, él no puede saber de esto…

Jaqueline los miro un segundo, sabía que Dumbledore buscaba algo más cuando hizo la alianza para realizar el torneo…pero no sabía el que… obviamente Snape lo sabía, ¿Por qué la inquietaba? Ella sabía su papel en esta guerra, más información era irrelevante… ¿pero por qué esta información la inquietaba?

–… Es solo que crear un torneo solo por…

– Servirá para unirnos, debo platicar con los magos de otros países, hay que unir fuerzas

Dijo Snape logrando alejarla de sus presentimientos…una vez más Snape trataba de sacar el tema y una vez más Dumbledore lo evadía, era obvio que el viejo director le ocultaba esta información y eso no le gustaba

– El preverá esto y tratara de sabotearlo—dijo Jaqueline tratando de recuperar su postura, ellos no debieron de darse cuenta de su desliz, con la voz seria y la mirada pérdida –_asegurándose de que se tratara de sus conclusiones y no sus presentimientos_—continuo—tu deberás anticiparte a sus movimientos

– Mucho que meditar…– el profesor sonrió mientras hacía aparecer tres sillas más – pero me parece que la solución es la más sencilla…

Snape y Jacqueline esperaron para que el director les informara de tal solución, pero esta no llego, en cambio un llamado a la puerta indico la presencia de más profesores en la dirección… el sol ya estaba saliendo y la junta debía llevarse a cabo, los detalles a ultimar eran demasiado importantes…

Los jefes de las casas restantes entraron y con unos cordiales – buenos días – tomaron asiento frente al director

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Los miércoles eran los peores días de la semana para Ronald Weasley, ir a la mitad del camino no ayudaba a pensar que el fin de semana estaba cerca, estaba simplemente igual de lejos que el fin de semana anterior. Debía agradecerle a Harry que ahora tenía las tardes completamente libres, pero quería matar a Hermione por recordarle los deberes, escaparse a las cocinas cuando sus amigos actuaban raro era siempre lo mejor. Harry parecía estar huyendo de él y de Hermione todo el día, además parecía nervioso y actuaba realmente extraño, Hermione solo iba por ahí con el ceño fruncido debido a la actitud de Harry y a él le molestaba que Hermione estuviera tan al pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer su amigo

– Hola Ron

– Susan…hola

— Asaltando las cocinas he—dijo ella sonriendo

–Cuando se puede, se puede… ¿gustas?—pregunto él ofreciéndole del pastelillo que llevaba, pero Susan simplemente negó con la cabeza— ¿Vas o vienes?

– Vengo de la sala común—dijo ella divertida por el comentario de Ron, al parecer lo había cachado infraganti en alguna travesura—voy al bosque a buscar unos ingredientes, estoy experimentando con el caldero

– Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué tal va eso?—dijo él sin darse cuenta en realidad que comenzaba a seguirla y juntos salieron rumbo al bosque

– La verdad es increíble, comienzo a llevar un diario de todas las pociones que he podido hacer

– ¿De verdad?

– Nunca he sido buena en la clase de Snape, y la herbología tampoco era mi favorita pero justo ahora me siento completamente en mi elemento

– ¿Y que es exactamente lo que buscamos?

– Algunas raíces que la profesora Sprout o Snape no me darían, además anoche fue luna llena y el _lupus lirium _está en su punto exacto

– ¿El qué?—Ron no sabía a qué se refería pero no le importó en el momento en que ella se rio

– El lirio de lobo—aclaro ella mientras avanzaba cerca de la orilla del lago—es una raíz que se supone no debería estar en el colegio por sus propiedades mágicas que algunas veces son usadas en las artes obscuras, pero en segundo año la profesora Sprout lo menciono sin querer ahora las se identificar

– ¿Y cómo es?

– Pues es una raíz que en los ciclos lunares le crece una flor idéntica al lirio, aunque está bajo tierra, tiene propiedades mágicas muy fuertes…la parte que sobre sale de la tierra es una maleza de color blanco, ¿cómo esta ves?

– Aja—dijo Ron completamente sorprendido cuando Susan saco la raíz y en efecto había flores que crecían en ella

– Debes arrancarla con cuidado o las flores se romperán, lo mejor es escarbar un poco—continuo ella—ahora yo buscare de este lado y tú de aquel

Ron dio media vuelta y se acercó a donde Susan le había indicado. El resto de la tarde se la paso buscando raíces junto a Susan y aprendiendo un poco más de herbología de lo que jamás aprendió con la profesora Sprout

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– Siéntate e infórmame—dijo Rabstan mientras se servía una copa de whisky de fuego

–La Orden del Fénix lo capturo mi señor—dijo un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

– No es un Mortífago importante, por eso nunca lo había mandado a ese tipo de misiones, lo único que tenía que hacer era reducir el número de odiosos Weasley

– El otro llego por sorpresa, yo apenas pude escapar

– Hiciste bien en informarme hasta hoy Davis, no puedes levantar sospechas, ahora mi cuñadita también tiene unas preguntas para ti

El novato de Mortífago no pudo evitar pasar saliva ante la perspectiva, la fama de Bellatrix la precedía, y el solo estar frente a ella le helaba la sangre, los dos mortífagos habían acordado esta reunión en el pub más bajo del callejón Knockturn _Black Rose_, un lugar público que era por mas irónico lo suficientemente privado para mantener oculta su identidad, nada como entrar a un pub, encontrarse con un par de mortífagos y darles informes de un par de hechos pasados.

– ¿Cuál era…tu nombre?

– Davis…mi señora, Malcom Davis

– Bueno no importa—continuo como si no lo hubiese escuchado—estuviste en el ataque a Hogsmeade ¿no es así? Que sabes

– Yo no sabía del ataque fui… yo fui asignado a una guardia, pero era extraño, había estado en guardias antes, pero… nunca había autores tan buenos…estaba Shacklebolt y Tonks y de un momento apareció el chico

– ¿Cuál chico?—pregunto Rabstan con impaciencia

– Ese… Potter…Harry Potter, y dijo que atacarían y después nos reagrupamos en el centro de Hogsmeade y los chicos y algunos habitantes se metieron en la dulcería…, Potter sabía por qué lado entrarían ustedes… y algunos decidieron ir corriendo al colegio porque sabían que algunos chicos se toparían con…con la avanzada y

– Ya, ya, ya…retirarte—dijo Bellatrix interrumpiéndolo—tienes que estar muy alerta si quieres congraciarte con el señor tenebroso y que no te descubran

– Si mi señora… mi señor…

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

A Hermione Granger había dos cosas que le preocupaban todos los días, Harry Potter y los deberes, bien, no podía descubrir que le sucedía al primero ese bendito día, pero definitivamente podía intentar tener mayor éxito con los deberes, aunque llevaba horas tratando de descifrar una runa sin ningún éxito.

– Sabia que te encontraría aquí—dijo Ginny Weasley sentándose frente a ella y quitando la pila de libros que le impedían hablar con su mejor amiga

– ¿Que sucede Ginny?—pregunto Hermione algo preocupada por ella, la runa le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba donde la había visto, solo podía pensar en Harry Potter y su maldita actitud durante todo el día

– Tengo que hablar contigo

– ¿Es sobre… lo que me habías platicado?

– Si…no…ambos…

– No te estoy entendiendo nada

– ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar por favor?

– Claro—Hermione hizo un ligero movimiento con su varita y la pila de libros volaron a las estanterías para ocupar su lugar correspondiente

No mencionaron ninguna palabra mientras se dirigían al patio sur cerca de la fuente, en esa época del año era prácticamente imposible encontrar oídos, gracias al frio.

– Lo bese—soltó Ginny apenas se percató de que no había nadie y lanzara un _mufliato_ por si las dudas

Hermione tuvo que sentarse en la fuente antes de que la información le llegara a su mente con una imagen visual muy clara de lo que significaban las palabras de Ginny, entonces la miro a los ojos

– ¡¿Besaste a Draco Malfoy?

– ¡NO!—respondió inmediatamente Ginny que también se tuvo que sentar en la fuente al lado de su amiga, por un momento se vio besando al rubio y por una milésima de segundo la curiosidad la embriago, después la lógica la golpeo, como demonios iba ella a estar besando a Draco Malfoy, _CLARO QUE NO— ¡_Ewww! Hermione ¡CLARO QUE NO!

– Ok estoy perdida

– Bese a Harry—dijo en un susurro y agachando la mirada

Hermione agradeció que no la estuviera viendo a la cara, y el estar sentada, el ligero mareo que la asalto paso desapercibido para la pelirroja además estaba segura que de haber estado de pie no lo podría haber soportado, entonces ¿_a esto se debía la actitud que había tomado todo el día_?

– Bueno… lo volví a besar—confeso la pelirroja ahora viendo a su amiga. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada—lo bese el mes pasado…cuando, cuando él perdió su memoria

– Oh

– ¡Dime algo!

– No sé qué decirte…no me habías dicho nada de esto

– Supongo que no lo asimilaba, el mes pasado yo, yo me le declare y lo bese y… y luego él lo olvido y no sé porque no se lo había dicho a nadie, por eso tenía que platicártelo ayúdame

–Ok—no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de ayudar a su mejor amiga a quedar con su novio— ¿qué, que te dijo él?

– Pues que estamos en guerra, que no pensaba en eso…bueno me dijo que no, pero yo creo que le gusta alguien más… es como un presentimiento ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír, por un momento llego a pensar que la declaración de Harry pudo haber sido después de haberle dado un sí a Ginny, eso sí que hubiese sido desastroso

– Creo que ya supere eso—continuo Ginny mientras su mano derecha jugaba en el agua de la fuente, estaba realmente fría, pero le ayudaba un poco a pensar—lo que sucede es que ayer lo bese y no fue lo mismo

– ¿Como que no fue lo mismo?—en realidad no quería averiguar los detalles por miedo a salir herida, pero si no preguntaba Ginny se daría cuenta de que ocultaba algo

– La primera vez que lo bese, el me respondió—Ginny detuvo el juego en el agua –un poco, pero lo hizo y anoche… él solo se quedó ahí, y me quito tan rápido que en realidad no encontré una respuesta

– ¿Una respuesta a que Ginny?

– Creo que… creo que Harry ya no me gusta

– Es… ¿es por Draco?

– No lo sé…Hermione no me puede gustar, es Draco Malfoy, además Harry me gusta desde hace años…y rayos es ¡MALFOY!

– Se quién es… pero también sé que en el corazón no se manda y también que solo puede ser un poco de atracción, la sensación de lo prohibido, porque él es prohibido de alguna manera, ¿no lo has pensado?

– Pero he estado enamorada de Harry toda mi vida

–Yo te puedo dar mi opinión pero no sería parcial Harry es…es…mi mejor amigo, ¿has intentado hablar de esto con Luna?

– No—Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—no sé qué le pasa últimamente parece más Luna que antes…esta…más rara…más ella, no lo sé…

– ¿Crees que este en fase?

– De enamoramiento

– ¿De Ron?

– No…la veo suspirar por alguien más—Ginny se alegró un poco y el tono de su voz cambio completamente—Luna ha olvidado completamente a mi hermano, ahora cuando ve a Neville se sonroja…jamás la había visto sonrojarse por nadie

– ¿Neville?

– ¿Si, no es grandioso?—Ginny se acercó a ella y le sonrió— ¡ahora no pelearan por Ron!

Hermione levanto una ceja y se alivió de decir algo gracias a unas voces que se acercaban, levantaron el hechizo y se alejaron del lugar

– Yo…emmm…te veo más tarde—dijo Hermione deteniéndose un poco

– ¿No iras a cenar?

– Quiero terminar…iré a la biblioteca

– Esta bien—Ginny no pudo evitar reír ante el empeño de su amiga por los estudioS, le hacía falta de vez en cuando un poco de diversión

—Busca a Luna—dijo Hermione dando media vuelta

– Lo haré—Ginny le sonrió—gracias por escucharme Hermione

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

– ¡No es nuestra guerra Arian!

– Ya nos alcanzó, o no te diste cuenta de que a mi reina la mato una arpía bajo las órdenes del que se hace llamar Señor Oscuro—dijo la _Banshee _de cabello rojo fuego mientras avanzaba al centro de la cueva para llamar la atención de todas las banshees

– Aime murió y yo he llorado su muerte, yo más que nadie, por aquella que me dio vida…pero no estoy dispuesta a llorar por más de mis hermanas

– ¡Tenemos que vengarla Aibhil!

– Si albergamos odio además del dolor que cargamos, estaremos perdidas, perderemos la humanidad que nos queda y seremos peores que las Arpías

– No pido que nos unamos a ningún bando, solo quiero justicia

– Y justicia tendremos Arian, pero no por nuestra mano, ya no quiero más guerras, perdí a muchas hermanas en nuestras batallas contra las Arpías

– ¿Entonces que le prometiste a Katherine?

– Le he dicho que si como hermana nos necesita, estaremos ahí para ella… pero que no seremos participes de la guerra y le puedes decir a Bellatrix lo mismo, aunque tengo entendido que ella ya convenció a las Arpías

– ¿Cómo?...

– Soy ahora tu reina aunque lo olvides… las arpías escogieron ya su bando, ten cuidado al escoger el tuyo, después ya no habrá regreso.

Arian se quedó en los confines de la cueva donde habían edificado el castillo de las antepasadas de Aime… ese era su hogar y Aime era más que su reina había sido su madre y amiga, su consuelo en su sufrimiento eterno…la vengaría aunque eso significara condenarse para toda la eternidad…

…condenarse completamente.

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que la puesta de sol tenía su propia magia cuando la veías desde las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, pero era espectacular, seguía sintiéndose rara, estaba segura que era por un presentimiento, se sentía como un presentimiento, cuando el corazón se te oprime en el pecho y hay algo que no te permite respirar completamente, no era debido a la actitud de Harry, llevaba sintiéndose así un par de días, podría estar en proceso de cambio, tal vez sería la siguiente en recibir la magia del ritual y se convertiría en algún animal, aunque tampoco estaba segura de ello, no le gustaba estar insegura, si no era el cambio… y era en verdad un presentimiento, algo estaría por ocurrir, pero no saber el que, la volvía loca. Ya pasaban las once de la noche y Harry no aparecía, podría jurar que él iría directamente al estadio a jugar con su snitch. Siempre hacia eso cuando no quería verla, pero probablemente el entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto y seguramente iría directamente a su cama.

Se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando el silbido de una escoba llamo su atención, al dar la vuelta ahí estaba volando en todo su esplendor, cansado o no el vuelo siempre lo distraía, se quedó dónde estaba, la luz de la luna no la alcanzaba así que él no la vería.

Lo vio volar, hacer un par de piruetas, atrapo la snitch tres veces y después cambio la velocidad, era tan diferente cuando estaba sobre su escoba, ella entendía porque, eso era como una terapia para él, con el viento jugando con su cabello, su mirada era otra, él olvidaba sus problemas, volvía a ser un chico "normal".

De un momento a otro cayó en picada, cerca de donde estaba, atrapo la snitch y se acercó a ella

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

– No lo sé—respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras lo veía bajar de la escoba—antes de que llegaras

Harry dejo la escoba sobre la pared donde Hermione había estado recargada y la tomo de la mano, juntos se sentaron en las gradas, había una enorme luna esa noche, el día anterior había sido luna llena.

–Anoche paso algo—dijo entonces él—Ginny…

– Ginny te beso—continuo ella—me lo dijo esta tarde

– Fue muy sorpresivo—dijo él viéndola a los ojos—pero no es eso lo que me ha mantenido alejado

Hermione espero y supo que era algo más desde que él la había tomado de la mano y no la soltaba. Se estaba aferrando a ella con fuerza, con miedo

–Recordé tu cumpleaños

– Eso fue un desastre

– Tienes que saber que trataba de sorprenderte y que de verdad lamento que terminara de esa manera

– Por eso comenzaste a recordar—dijo ella un poco seria—el beso fue el detonante, ahora sabes que no es la primera vez que te besa

– Claro, mandarte una nota para que fueras por tu regalo sorpresa a la sala de los menesteres y que me encontraras besándome con Ginny no era mi plan, aunque en realidad ella no se dio cuenta…estaba de espaldas

– No éramos novios –dijo ella recordando esos eventos

– No—concordó él—pero en verdad no sé qué pasó. Ella me dijo que quería ser mi novia, que si yo aceptaba…y después me besaba, yo no sabía si contigo pasaría algo y simplemente…le devolví el beso, fue como besar a Cho, jamás se comparara con besarte a ti

Hermione sonrió por sus palabras y junto su otra mano a las que estaban unidas

– Después estabas tan molesta y yo no sabía por que

– Ahora lo sabes—dijo ella acercándose a él—estaba celosa

– Ahora lo sé—dijo él acariciando su mejilla y se acercó para besarla—pero yo también me enoje y no te di tu regalo. Tengo que admitir que lo tire, no porque no me importara, es que estaba seguro que no tendría nada contigo, y me aferre a esa idea, a la de "protegerte". Hoy no fui a comer porque lo estuve buscando. No lo encontré—admitió un poco triste

– Mi regalo me lo diste en la casa de los gritos—Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la mirada—me diste mi primer beso

– ¡¿El primero?—Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en realidad no le creía—no te creo

– Jamás había besado a nadie –dijo ella apenada

– Pero si lo haces muy bien

– ¡Harry!

– Es verdad, me encanta—y como para confirmarlo la beso –me encantas

Estuvieron un momento así, besándose y abrazándose, ella termino recargada en su pecho mientras ambos veían las estrellas, la snitch revoloteaba alrededor de ellos mientras jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas

– También recuerdo haberte platicado de los sueños

–Llegamos a la conclusión de que tenías mucho estrés. Siempre empezaba con los mortífagos buscándote

– Y que los bebes pueden simbolizar nuestra amistad y mi miedo de perderlos

– Por eso no quería que te recordáramos lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas, quería saber si seguías teniendo el mismo sueño

– Ha cambiado—dijo él un poco serio—es más bien uno diferente…

**Retrospección**

_Paso a paso se adentraba a la casa –una vieja mansión oculta en sombras y ruinas—__la desgastada y podrida madera que alguna vez fue el más fino de los pisos cruje ante su peso ... ante sus pasos, el inevitable viento que el otoño suele traer levantaba del piso hojas teñidas de un color café y la muestra inminente del olor a muerte que__ el lugar posee en cada uno de los rincones, olor que él percibe con el sentido de su tigre dormido ... los animales sienten esa muerte y es por eso que el edificio esta no solo en ruinas, si no abandonado, ni siquiera las más frías de las alimañas se acercan para hacer de estas ruinas su hogar, como lo harían en cualquier otro edificio abandonado, pasa un umbral y se encuentra con lo que alguna vez fue el salón, donde una hermosa chimenea se postra ante él, llena de polvo, pero que esconde un escudo ,... el escudo de la familia, un gran león de fondo con dos espadas cruzadas, y el apellido cincelado sobre estas "Gryffindor" _

_Deja la chimenea y una nueva brisa se hace presente mientras dirige su mirada en el centro del salón, la brisa parece que susurra algo, una casi imperceptible risa, ... la risa de un bebe, ... no, es más de un bebe y dos risas adultas las acompañan, un hombre ... una mujer ... una familia quizás, pero la brisa se va, y con ella el recuerdo de esas risas de las que tal vez solo el viento sea testigo, ... el polvo y la soledad vuelven a reinar el lugar _

**Fin de la retrospectiva**

–Y entonces despierto—Harry estaba aún centrado en las imágenes de su sueño

– Y ahora es una familia

– Pero los bebes son constantes, más de uno –decía Harry pensando ese detalle como si fuera importante, algo le decía a él que era importante – Primero un cunero y ahora en una casa abandonada

– En la casa de la familia Gryffindor…un cunero…la casa de Gryffindor

– ¿Qué estás pensando Hermione?

– Bueno…no podemos estar seguros que es la casa de Gryffindor

– El escudo…

– Lo investigare, pero cunero… ¿sabes que me hizo recordar?—Harry negó con la cabeza—el ataque al hospital muggle…

Hermione se puso de pie y se sujetó de la barandilla que impedía caer al campo de Quidditch, levanto su vista al cielo y cerró los ojos, Harry sabía que estaba haciendo conjeturas, su ceño se había fruncido y comenzaba a morderse los labios, ella estaba cerca y él no podía evitar pensar en que solo quería besarla.

– Es una teoría –dijo ella aun sin abrir los ojos—los sueños son tan inconstantes.

– Me agradan tus teorías, casi siempre aciertan

–En realidad siempre les digo la última, suelo equivocarme mucho y…

– ¡Hermione!

– Bueno… recuerdas tu primer sueño, entraste a la mente de Voldemort

– Él estaba matando a alguien

– Y luego están los mortífagos…creo que tu sueño puede estar conectado con Voldemort, los bebes representan algo para él, el ataque al hospital no fue una coincidencia, el área más afectada fue la de los cuneros y si a eso le sumamos el odio que siempre se tuvieron Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor

– Pero el ataque al hospital fue una explosión en el estacionamiento

– Yo vivía cerca del hospital, vi los daños al día siguiente, el estacionamiento siquiera fue tocado

– No he vuelto a tener acceso a la mente de Voldemort

– Eso no significa que no te afecte. Como te he dicho es solo una teoría

– Tiene sentido—dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y atrayendo su escoba con la varita

– ¿Qué pretendes Harry Potter?

– Te has dado cuenta que llevamos aquí mucho tiempo—Harry sonrió al ver su rostro de temor –faltan quince minutos para las dos de la mañana, no podremos regresar al castillo por la puerta –Harry se elevó unos centímetros y extendió su mano—prometo ir despacio

– Promete dejarme a salvo en mi linda camita

– Lo prometo

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Los límites del bosque de las Banshees era un poco tenebroso, había una que otra choza a las orillas, pero la mayoría, como la que lograba divisar era realmente tétrica, si se concentraba podía sentir la magia emanar de ella…eso era algo realmente extraño

– Aibhil asegura que has reclutado a las Arpías para tu guerra—dijo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos y volver su vista al bosque, a su objetivo, una altiva Banshee de cabellos rojos la miraba con desprecio, era muy raro ver a una criatura de esta especie, con ese color de cabello, generalmente eran de cabello blanco, se podría decir que era una rareza entre los suyos…

– No es mi guerra, es nuestra—dijo Bellatrix con media sonrisa—no he ido con las Arpías, mi señor les ofrece libertad, ya no más encierro en este bosque

–No tomaremos bando en esta guerra, que no es nuestra—recalco Arian con media sonrisa

–Son palabras tuyas o de Aibhil—dijo Bellatrix divertida al ver que esto sería muy fácil, ya tenían a las Arpías y si además aseguraban a las Banshee tendrían una gran fuerza en la batalla, las bajas del bando de Dumbledore serían numerosas

–Aibhil es mi reina, y este bosque no es nuestra prisión, es nuestro hogar

–Tú podrías ser reina y tu hogar seria el que quisieras

–Nos hemos dicho todo mortífaga

Arian dio media vuelta y se adentró en los árboles, a Bellatrix se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y desapareció

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Finalmente había llegado el tan esperado sábado, levantarse a las cinco de la mañana no tenia de buen humor a nadie, sorpresivamente en la sala común de Gryffindor y en la de los premios anuales había un suculento desayuno que ánimo la perspectiva del día, los elfos se habían lucido

– ¿Por qué tenemos que ir tan temprano?—preguntaba Ron aun en pijama mientras se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla

– No es tan temprano, siempre nos levantamos a desayunar a las siete

– Si, pero no a clases—se volvió a quejar

– Solo nos hemos tenido que levantar una hora más temprano—dijo Harry para suavizar un poco la discusión matutina—y será mejor que te cambies o llegaras tarde y Gautier se desquitara contigo

– No sé cómo estas tan fresco, anoche tuviste muchas pesadillas, tuve que despertarte dos veces

– ¿Pesadillas?—pregunto Hermione preocupada

– Si—corroboro Ron—No creo que hayan sido con…quien tu sabes…siempre decías que no se la llevaran… ¿a quién Harry? ¿Con quién soñabas?—pregunto Ron a quien se le había ido por completo el sueño

– No recuerdo—dijo Harry un poco serio

– Que extraño sonabas muy insistente—dijo Ron mientras salía rumbo al dormitorio

– ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—pregunto Hermione cuando se quedaron solos

– Los cuneros—dijo Harry dejando su sumo de calabaza—pero no recuerdo hablar, es como si fueran borrosos

– Ron dijo…_que no se la llevaran _

– Ahora que lo mencionas, uno de los bebes tenía una manta rosa

– Harry…

– ¿Significa esto que Voldemort está buscando una niña?—se atrevió a especular el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado…

– Es lo único que se me ocurre—dijo Hermione acercándose a él

– ¿Qué significa todo esto?

– No lo sé…-dijo Hermione muy preocupada, Harry cambio su semblante y se acercó a ella para besarla

– No te había dado los buenos días—dijo él mientras volvía a besarla

– Buenos días

No eran los únicos que tenían sueño a esas horas de la mañana en sábado, todos parecían estar aun en su primer sueño y caminaban como zombis

– Tengo entendido que los elfos fueron muy amables de dejarles el desayuno listo en sus salas comunes—comenzó la profesora apenas atravesó la puerta

Como otros cursos ya habían tenido clases de Defensa Armada, no era ninguna novedad que la clase se llevara en el salón de duelos, el mismo en el que en segundo año, él se había enfrentado a Draco Malfoy en un pequeño duelo de varitas…ahora sin embargo no estaba la tabla central que servía para tales propósitos, y el salón parecía más grande de lo que en verdad era

– Espero en verdad que aprovecharan su desayuno—continuo la profesora con una media sonrisa, en algún lugar detrás de él Ron gimió—vamos a empezar con el calentamiento, correrán por la orilla del lago

– Profesora está helando afuera –se quejó inmediatamente Zacharias Smith

– Y eso los despertara completamente, sugiero que se abriguen bien, no querrán pescar un resfriado.

El par de sábados siguientes se pudieron percatar como el clima había cambiado, era cada vez más frio y comenzaban las lluvias de fin de año, eso claramente no detuvo a la amable y linda profesora de su duro calentamiento al estilo muggle por los terrenos del colegio y obviamente uno que otro contrajo un fuerte resfriado. Las clases eran en realidad, muy interesantes, demasiado ligeras en comparación a las que llevaban por la tarde, el primer sábado les había dado un fuerte sermón acerca de la defensa y el ataque, que las armas no eran juguetes y que estaban a punto de aprender un arte tan antiguo como la magia misma, vieron a los cursos inferiores enfrascarse en batallas de parejas y como eran realmente buenos, si Fudge viera esta clase, no le quedaría duda alguna de que Dumbledore estaba preparando un ejercito

– Potter—dijo la profesora sacándolo de sus pensamientos—tengo entendido que tiene experiencia con esta arma, las clases con bastones han terminado, veamos que tan bien lo hace con la espada…

Harry se acercó al área donde estaban las armas y tomo una espada que parecía ligera y firme, la profesora le dijo con la mirada que no y le entrego otra, esta era muy pesada

– Señorita Delacour, en guardia—Gabrielle paso al centro del aula y se colocó frente a Harry con una sonrisa que él le devolvió, se puso en guardia

Harry descubrió que la pequeña vela era en realidad muy buena, era difícil mantener el paso en su defensa, pero se descubrió a si mismo imposible de atacarla, era tan pequeña, la esquivo dos veces y lanzo un golpe nada certero—a propósito—y después se sintió como si le hubieran atado los pies con las agujetas de sus deportivos, excepto que no tenía agujetas, y cayó al piso ante la risa de los chicos de Slytherin incluyendo por supuesto a Draco Malfoy

– Valla, la experiencia no lo es todo—dijo la profesora—hace falta practica señor Potter –ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la clase –las espadas no tienen filo, pero descubrirán que si son buenos esgrimistas terminaran sacando moretones en sus compañeros, parejas que no sean de la misma casa, de genero diferente, sin importar la edad… ¡A PRACTICAR!

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en parejas, Harry se puso de pie y le lanzo una mirada nada gentil a su profesora, pues se dio cuenta de que había sido ella quien lo había derribado, logro escuchar en su cabeza que ella le decía "_fue para que no te delataras_" aun no lograba averiguar cómo era que ella lograba derribar sus barreras y "hablarle" de esa forma…Harry se controló y volteo a buscar a Neville para que fuera su pareja, pero recordó que no debían ser de la misma casa…y además él ya estaba muy emparejado con Luna…Hermione tenía razón, esos dos se gustaban y hacían muy linda pareja.

– Potter—dijo la profesora sacándolo de sus pensamientos—con Parkinson

– ¡¿Qué?—lograron decir los dos… y Harry vio que Pansy Parkinson dejaba a Draco Malfoy solo

– Ginny Weasley—hágale compañía al señor Malfoy

Hermione vio la cara de horror que tenía Ginny y el fastidio en el rostro de Draco, se preguntó si realmente ellos dos llegarían a ser algo, la posibilidad era tan poco lejana como que la profesora fuera una blanca palomita

– Que fastidio—dijo Pansy Parkinson en cuanto se acercó a Harry— seguro que jamás en tu vida has blandido una espada Potter…tal vez acabe contigo y me congracie con mis padres

Harry suspiro fastidiado y sujeto su espada, estaba seguro que tenía que aparentar, pero dejarse ganar por Parkinson no era nada agradable… por alguna razón con ella era fácil olvidar que se trataba de una chica

– Que bien que me toco contigo

– Aja—respondió Hermione

Harry volteo la vista y a su derecha se encontraba ese fastidio de Malcom, sin querer sujeto la espada con un poco más de fuerza, ese imbécil también estaba en la clase, casi lo había olvidado y el muy idiota quería aprovechar para acercarse a Hermione

– Vamos Potter—apremio Parkinson lanzando el primer golpe

Harry no tuvo problemas para detener la estocada y esa acción permitió que ambos se acercaran

– En realidad si tienes ojos bonitos—dijo de repente la chica, haciendo que Harry frunciera el seño

"¿_Qué demonios?_"—pensó Harry

– ¡Auch!

– Perdóname Hermione

Hermione estaba ahora en el piso y parecía que se había lastimado el tobillo, Harry lanzo a Parkinson lejos y se acercó a ella curiosamente descubrió que estaba enfadada, entonces él volteo a ver a Malcom que se quería acercar para que mantuviera su distancia

–Bien…Potter lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería

Harry la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la saco del aula, una vez fuera la tomo en brazos y se alejaron del lugar

– Si me llego a cruzar con esa arpía…

– ¿La escuchaste?—dijo Harry divertido al comprender lo que había pasado

Hermione solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y él simplemente no pudo contener la carcajada

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes, según el novato imbécil, Potter sabía que atacarían el pueblo… pero la Orden ya lo esperaba, seguro que no era el ministerio, ¿_cómo sabia la orden de sus movimientos_? ¿Un espía? No… eso no era algo seguro, de ser así, el ataque a la comunidad hubiese resultado en otro fracaso, además, a parte de ella y Grayback que tenía que coordinar a los licántropos nadie sabía, nada; aquella misión a la comunidad mágica fue un éxito, también el ataque al hospital muggle donde mucha basura murió… no… esto era algo más, estaba casi segura, lo podía presentir, pero no tenía pruebas.

– Lucius dice que está listo –dijo Rodolphus entrando a la sala donde Bellatrix y Rabstan esperaban

– Esperemos que esta misión no sea un fiasco y encontremos el tesoro del señor oscuro—corroboro Rabstan poniéndose de pie

– No lo será—se defendió Lucius que había escuchado lo último—siquiera entiendo porque tienen que venir ustedes tres—dijo mirando a los tres Lestrange

– Seguro no tiene que ver con que la última vez no lo encontraras…—dijo Bellatrix un poco divertida mientras se acercaba para encarar a su cuñado—Por lo menos ahora si habrá diversión, si no encontramos el bendito medallón, me divertiré averiguando donde lo escondieron.

-**LMDLA**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**LMDLA**-

* * *

Creo que fue un capitulo muy meloso, andaba muy Harmony hoy jajajaja, de cualquier modo me encanto, se fijan que de repente tengo capítulos 24hrs (tipo SE) y luego como hoy me como ¡dos semanas! En fin ya llegamos a mediados de noviembre, el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina…ufff espero que me queden bien esos capítulos.

El tema principal de este fueron los sueños de Harry ¿creen que la teoría de Hermione este correcta? ¿Cuál es la suya? Ya les di muchas pistas… Harry aun no recuerda tooodo lo de sus dos semanas hay otra cosa muy importante que va con la historia, por ahí me habían preguntado qué había pasado con eso… bueno, tiene que ver con los sueños de Harry y con la sorpresa que encontrara en el torneo…ahhh ya me callo

Recuerden que me pueden seguir en T w i t t e r es: (arroba) Real_Luna_Nis

Nos leemos después

Los quiero

Luna_Nis

**Ags 5 Noviembre 11 1:37 am**


End file.
